


Путь к Раю. Часть 2. Земля

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Series: Путь к Раю [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, BDSM, Disability, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Psychological Horror, Psychology, Slow Burn, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 138,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Проведя в Аду почти всю жизнь, Арей не смог избавиться от него, даже когда он был уничтожен. Погрязший в отчаянии и потерявший всякую надежду, он неожиданно встречает отца, которого считал давно погибшим. Все начинает налаживаться, жизнь вновь обретает смысл. Но что будет, когда Айон узнает о загадочном демоне, который приходит к сыну в видениях, сводя его с ума?
Series: Путь к Раю [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649218





	1. Глава 1. Родной незнакомец

Безудержная злость распирала Арея. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы одним точным движением не сломать скамью, на которой сидел. Проводить минуты своей жизни в бессмысленном ожидании было омерзительно. Невыносимо сильно хотелось курить, и демон ужасно бесился от того, что в этом чертовом здании даже эту мимолетную прихоть невозможно было удовлетворить. Он то и дело нервно дергался и смотрел на часы, скрытые под кожаными браслетами. Но до конца службы по-прежнему оставалось еще несколько минут.  
Издерганно скалясь, Арей скользил презрительным взглядом по стенам ненавистной церкви. От звуков музыки старого органа и переливов голосов церковного хора хотелось спрятаться как можно дальше. Даже само это помещение — светлое и полное людей, пришедших на торжественную мессу, угнетало атмосферой радости и восторга.  
Ему не приходило в голову молиться, ведь Бог давно оставил его. Ему хотелось лишь уйти отсюда как можно скорее. Хотелось перебить вкусом сигарет отвратительный запах ладана, распространяющийся по залу. Хотелось тяжелой музыки вместо пронзающего звона колоколов. Вина, чтобы забыться и уйти от этой омерзительной реальности. Он ощущал себя смердящей мерзостью посреди божественной красоты.  
Взгляд демона коснулся высокого человека в белом плаще, сидевшего совсем близко, и задержался на нем. Вглядевшись пристальнее, Арей вдруг задрожал, ощущая, как по телу будто бы пробегают разряды тока. Эту безмятежную улыбку, знакомую с детства, он не мог не узнать.  
Жадно цепляясь взглядом за каждую деталь его облика, демон с каждой долей секунды все больше убеждался в своей догадке. Охваченный смесью будоражащих чувств, он не отрывал глаз от смуглого седого мужчины, пока не замечавшего его. Лишь через несколько минут тот обернулся и, изменившись в лице, непроизвольно потянулся к нему рукой, тихо, одними губами прошептав:  
— Арей...  
Тот, вздрогнув, судорожным движением вцепился в его руку, встречаясь взглядом с полными любви и боли фиолетовыми глазами. И, не говоря ни слова, переплел пальцы своей дрожащей руки с пальцами мужчины. Одно прикосновение его теплой ладони согрело изнутри, подарив умиротворение и легкость. Все звуки и запахи, вся атмосфера, царившая в церкви, теперь перестали быть такими отвратительными. Злость отступила, на смену ей пришло ощущение неуемного счастья.  
Мужчина, тепло улыбаясь, с нежностью провел пальцами по его ладони, очерчивая почти черные линии вен на мертвенно бледной коже. Арей опустил глаза, разглядывая его сильную и уверенную руку. Было все равно, где они находятся сейчас, все равно, как к этому могли отнестись прихожане. Он ни за что не отпустил бы его теперь.  
Бездействие продлилось ровно до того момента, пока церковь не опустела. Оставшись одни во всем зале, они наконец приблизились друг к другу, все еще сохраняя молчание. Арею хотелось сказать бесконечно многое, и оттого все слова застряли у него в горле.  
— Ты мертв... — наконец произнес он глухим, хриплым голосом.  
— Ты тоже... Мертв... — ответил мужчина, кривя губы в жуткой усмешке и находя в себе силы коснуться его щеки. — Это невозможно...  
— Невозможно, — согласился Арей, усмехаясь, отчего лицо его перекосилось.  
Больше не было произнесено ни слова. Они одновременно подались навстречу, заключая друг друга в крепкие объятия. Демон ощутил, как на глазах выступают непрошенные слезы. Но почему-то на этот раз он совсем не казался себе жалким и слабым, хоть и позволил чувствам вырваться наружу. Напротив, он наконец был счастлив. Жизнь — такая омерзительная и абсурдная — наконец приняла правильные очертания. Реальность перестала быть кошмаром. Наступил долгожданный рай.  
— Папа... — прошептал Арей, зарываясь лицом в складки его плаща. — Ты жив...  
Айон ничего не ответил, лишь крепче прижал к себе, утыкаясь в черные с проседью волосы и проводя ладонью по дрожащей спине. Он и сам не мог поверить в то, что все это происходит на самом деле. Но расспросить сына обо всем можно было и позже, сейчас же хотелось лишь сполна насладиться этим мгновением вновь обретенной любви. Любви, которая никогда не исчезала, смиренно ожидая своего часа. Будучи запрятанной глубоко в душе.  
— Позволь мне посмотреть на тебя, — тихо попросил Айон, чуть отстраняя Арея и оглаживая пальцами его выпирающие скулы.  
Разглядывая это худое, мертвенно бледное лицо, демон с болью замечал, каким истощенным и измученным выглядит сын. Его диковатый вид прекрасно дополняла обтягивающая кожаная одежда и уйма браслетов на запястьях. Седые волосы на висках почти сливались со страшной бледностью лица. Телосложением Айон был почти вдвое крупнее сына, излишне худого, коротковолосого, с острыми чертами. Единственным, что не оставляло сомнений в их родстве, были глаза. Глядя в эти яркие, полные силы глаза, демон мог видеть точное отражение своих.  
— Ты помнишь меня совсем не таким? — мрачно ухмыльнулся Арей, сжимая в ладонях его руку. — Я отвратителен?  
— Нет, — немного помедлив с ответом, покачал головой отец. — Вовсе нет... Но ты выглядишь так, будто борешься со смертельной болезнью...  
Арей усмехнулся, опуская глаза и поглаживая его пальцы. Нестерпимо хотелось коснуться их губами, но сдерживал страх. Отец, такой прекрасный и счастливый, наверняка не захотел бы, чтобы к нему прикасалось такое жалкое и несчастное существо.  
— Пожалуй, так и есть, — глухо произнес Арей, избегая его взгляда. — Я действительно умираю... Но умираю уже очень давно... С тех пор, как ты оставил меня...  
Крепко прижав руку сына к своему сердцу, Айон вдруг подался вперед, пылко обнимая его. Арей вздрогнул и уронил голову ему на плечо, подавляя рвущиеся из груди всхлипы.  
— Прости меня, — отчаянно выдохнул отец, покрывая поцелуями его щеки. — Я не знал... Я не думал, что ты жив... Что он позволил тебе жить...  
Шумно выдохнув, Арей зарылся лицом в его волосы, почти до боли стискивая в объятиях. Он вовсе не винил отца. Весь мрак его жизни, все страдания, перенесенные за эти годы, пали перед этим мгновением. Он просто забыл о них. Все его мысли сейчас поглощал один лишь Айон.  
— Я люблю тебя, — глухо произнес Арей. — Я жил лишь одной надеждой, что ты вернешься... Что окажешься живым... Только ты нужен мне... Только к тебе я испытываю что-то хорошее...  
— И я, Арей... — выдавил Айон дрогнувшим голосом. — И я люблю тебя...  
Чуть отстранившись, он вновь обхватил ладонями лицо сына и принялся покрывать его поцелуями. Тот мелко дрожал и пытался подавить приглушенные стоны, впиваясь пальцами в колени отца. Будь его воля, он бы отдался Айону прямо на этой скамье, не заботясь о том, где они находятся. Слишком тяжело было сдержаться, чтобы не выпустить наружу то, что копилось все эти годы. В душе все бурлило и клокотало, готовясь взорваться новым приступом агонии.  
Сам не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, Арей плавно отстранил руки Айона от своего лица, переплетая свои бледные пальцы с чужими — смуглыми. Такими непохожими. Сила чувствовалась в руках отца, в то время как в теле сына было лишь напряжение. Поддаваясь внезапному импульсу, Арей коснулся его губ сухими губами, сливаясь в жадном и пылком поцелуе. Он так боялся, что ответом ему станет жестокий взгляд или обжигающая пощечина... Ведь разве мог он, мертвый и жалкий, прикасаться к этому совершенному существу?  
Но Айон, подавшись навстречу, лишь крепче прижал к себе, углубляя этот отчаянный, наполненный болью и безысходностью поцелуй. Его одолевало бесконечное желание утешить сына. Утолить его боль, заставить забыть страдания и страхи. Заполнить пустоту, черным провалом зияющую в душе.  
Когда Арей отстранился, с шумом вдыхая ароматный воздух, то ощутил приятный запах церковного ладана. Теперь, каждый раз приходя в это место, он будет вспоминать о своем поцелуе с отцом... Каждый будущий день, проведенный с ним, обернет его страдание в счастье. И боль от бытия просто растворится в этой любви, поглощающей все его существо.  
— Ангел... — хрипло выдохнул Арей, скользя ладонью по груди отца. — Ангел, посланный мне Богом... Он все же услышал мои немые проклятия... А может, это были молитвы...  
Айон улыбнулся чуть дрогнувшими губами. Огненный взгляд сына разжигал в его душе пламя любви и невыносимой агонии. Он ощущал невероятное счастье. И ненавидел себя.  
— Я пришел сюда не молиться... — тихо ответил он. — Ведь кому, как не мне, знать, что Бога здесь быть не может... Но и я обрел здесь больше, чем в самых дерзновенных молитвах...  
Прижав к себе сына, он вновь уткнулся ему в волосы, не находя в себе сил разорвать эти объятия.  
«Боли... Больше не будет...» — шептал Арею пронзающий бархатный голос. Голос, так лукаво лгавший все эти годы... Но демон не верил ни в его ложь, ни в его проклятье. Только не теперь, когда отец был так близко. Когда страдание наконец осталось позади.  
— Смерть... — выдавил Арей, крепче прижимаясь к отцу. — Скажи мне, что ее нет... Скажи, что это все просто его ложь... Ее ведь нет... Ты же жив... И я жив... Я ведь жив?..  
— Ее нет, — твердо и уверенно произнес Айон, целуя его в висок. — Ее нет. Нет и не будет никогда. Прекрати верить в нее. Я с тобой. Я с тобой, мой хороший. Я всегда буду с тобой. Нас не разлучит смерть. Никогда не разлучит.  
Словно желая убедиться в словах отца и принять их на веру, Арей вновь припал к его губам, отдаваясь чувству, способному победить даже самый сильный страх.  
— Моя вечность, — прошептал он, на миг прервав поцелуй. И вновь его поглотил жар сгорающего в душе отчаяния. Увлекаемый Айоном на скамью, он хрипло произнес, с обожанием проводя ладонью по его лицу: — Я чувствую жизнь... Ту жизнь, которую ты подарил мне...  
Ласково улыбнувшись, Айон поцеловал сына в висок, подтягивая к себе за плечи и заставляя лечь на свое распластанное по скамье тело. Арей поддался, прижимаясь к нему и неровно дыша от волнения. Жмурясь от удовольствия, когда пальцы отца ласкали лицо, убирая растрепанные пряди, он блуждал руками по его телу, забираясь под рубашку и оглаживая рельефный живот. Дрожь все усиливалась с каждым прикосновением. Счастье затмевало разум. Мир вокруг переставал существовать.  
— Кто-то может войти, — тихо выдохнул Айон, припадая губами к шее сына.  
Тот, сдавленно застонав, прижал его руку к своему бешено бьющемуся сердцу.  
— Никто не придет, — процедил он нетерпеливо. — Этот город слишком мал, а я слишком хорошо знаю, когда и где ходят его жители.  
— Они все же люди, а не роботы, — усмехнулся Айон, приобнимая Арея за плечи и заставляя лечь на себя. — Ты не можешь предугадать все их действия. Впрочем, я почувствую, если кто-то приблизится... Если не буду слишком занят и отвлечен...  
Арей ухмыльнулся, возобновляя жадные ласки. Когда отец, приподнявшись, сбросил плащ, он принялся расстегивать его рубашку, целуя каждый участок обнажающейся кожи. Запустив пальцы в его волосы, Айон счастливо улыбался, глядя в витражный потолок церквушки. Хотелось никогда не размыкать этих объятий, никогда не отпускать вновь обретенного сына. Все стало вдруг безразличным — осталось лишь чувство умиротворения и счастья. Казалось, будто бы даже мечта уже сбылась, а не рассыпалась осколками в той ужасной битве, лишившей всего. С сыном мечта вновь стала реальностью. Вера, разбитая бесконечными поражениями и утонувшая в страданиях, вновь воскресла в этот пасмурный и холодный день. Этот день — двадцать первое ноября две тысячи десятого года — стал началом новой жизни для них обоих. После многих лет одиночества и тоски.  
— Я был бы рад подарить тебе рай сейчас же, — выдохнул Айон, крепко прижимая к себе Арея и оглаживая его дрожащую спину. — Но я еще не создал его...  
— Рай... — усмехнулся сын, выгибаясь под прикосновением отца и вцепляясь в его предплечья. — Рай — это ты.  
— Мы, — улыбнулся Айон, вовлекая его в жаркий поцелуй.  
Арей прильнул к нему, желая вновь обрести чувство защищенности, утраченное еще в детстве. Насладиться искренней любовью. Родной, теплой. Способной пронестись через вечность и победить все.  
— Папа... — прошептал он, склонившись над его лицом. — А знаешь... Я очень много грешил все эти годы... Грешил против нашей истины...  
— Тогда покайся в своем грехе, — насмешливо улыбнулся Айон, нежно оглаживая его щеку.  
Его теплые глаза грели добрым и спокойным взглядом. Арей нежился в этой ласке, подаваясь навстречу объятиям и прикосновениям отца. Его обволакивала мирная нега, дарящая покой и умиротворение. Демон готов был мурлыкать, как сытый кот, пластично изгибаясь, послушный рукам Айона, и отзываясь на его ласку. Он жмурился от удовольствия, когда отец обцеловывал лицо, обдавая впалые щеки горячим дыханием, и не мог сдержать сдавленных стонов удовольствия.  
Он не мог насытиться им. Не мог представить, что когда-то придется разомкнуть эти жаркие объятия. Что отец вновь оставит его. Что закончатся эти мгновения всепоглощающего экстаза. Соприкасаясь со своей вечностью, Арей не мог думать ни о чем ином. Его полностью захватила лишь она одна. Лишь чувство всемогущей любви и веры.  
— Ты — жизнь, которую я создал, — шепнул Айон, касаясь губами его уха. — Ты мое создание. И я знаю, какой ты на самом деле. Так покажи мне это. Только наша мечта имеет значение. Только наш рай. Та жизнь, для которой нет смерти. Вечность. Она должна воскреснуть в нас обоих.  
— Она воскреснет, — хрипло ответил Арей, обхватывая отца руками и стараясь прижаться как можно ближе. — Я все еще помню ее... Я все эти годы помнил тебя... И помнил твою истину... Я все еще верю... Хочу верить...  
Неудержимые слезы вновь покатились из его глаз. Уткнувшись в белоснежные волосы, он мелко дрожал, не находя в себе сил успокоиться. Крепко обняв сына, Айон приподнялся, заставляя лечь на скамью и поменяться местами. Коснувшись затылком деревянной поверхности, Арей прикрыл глаза, ослабив стальную хватку и выпустив отца из своих объятий. Скользнув ладонью по его плечу, он захватил пальцами длинную прядь седых волос. Айон, улыбнувшись, поцеловал сына в глаза и слизал с его щек дорожки слез.  
— Я теперь с тобой, — прошептал он нежно. — Поплачь. И успокойся. Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Растянув губы в кривой улыбке, Арей вновь слился с отцом в пылком поцелуе. Он верил. Когда эти слова говорил Айон — его вечность — только тогда он верил в них.  
— Я люблю тебя, — хрипло произнес Арей, пронзая глаза отца одержимым взглядом.  
Проведя ладонью по щеке Айона, он переместил руку на его затылок. И, приклонив к себе, тихо повторил на ухо:  
— Я люблю тебя, папа. Утешь меня... Как в детстве... Когда у меня еще была любовь...  
— Я очень скучал, — улыбнулся отец, лаская его нежными прикосновениями. — Вместе с тобой я потерял часть себя... Очень важную часть...  
— Я понимаю тебя, — слабо усмехнулся сын, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век.  
Как он мог не понимать? Как он мог не чувствовать эту дыру в своей душе, которую столько лет нечем было заполнить? Все эти годы лишь мысли об Айоне помогали существовать. Теперь же все существо заполнила сладкая нега любви и покоя.  
Он извивался под отцом, запрокинув голову и жадно ловя губами воздух, которого отчаянно не хватало. Его будто бы жгло изнутри, заставляя ощущать бурление жизни, которую он презирал. Только Айон мог перевернуть весь мир с ног на голову. Только он мог обратить ад в рай. Только он мог заставить почувствовать счастье. И Арей наслаждался этим счастьем, забирая столько, сколько отец мог дать. Прижимаясь как можно ближе, соприкасаясь телами и душами со своей истиной. С сумасшедшей одержимостью поглощая тепло светлой души.  
Весь мир — мир, в котором он видел лишь гниль — преобразился, сжавшись до размеров этой маленькой церкви, заполненной их стонами, и растворился в их единстве. Разные, словно противоположные части одного целого, отец и сын были похожи в одном — оба они были безумцами. Арей видел в бытии лишь гниль, Айон же видел прекрасный рай. Оба они бежали — один от жизни, омерзительной ему, другой к окрыляющему счастью, дарующему вечность. И, как бы Арей ни старался скрыть своего стремления к мечте отца, встретив его вновь, он просто не смог остаться в своей тюрьме боли и страданий, подавшись навстречу светлым желаниям.  
Мечта отца была такая же, как и он сам — полная жизни, ликования и счастья от каждого мгновения существования. Арей чувствовал ее в каждой секунде, проведенной с Айоном. В каждом его прикосновении была ее частичка. Его взгляд, его улыбка — все хранило мечту. И ее жар, пылающий, будто адский огонь, сжигал зло, хранимое в душе Арея, лишь распаляя огонь веры и любви. Он знал, что все это закончится, стоит только отцу отдалиться от него. Знал, поэтому старался сполна насладиться этими мгновениями. Пусть кратковременное — но это было счастье. Настоящее счастье. Которое он не мог испытать никак иначе. И которое покинуло его на долгие годы, проведенные в аду.  
Тяжело дыша после жаркого соития, Айон осторожно опустился на Арея, стараясь не причинять ему боли крепкими объятиями. Все тело сына, вновь обретенного после разлуки, выглядело слишком хрупким и слабым. В каждом мускуле ощущалось напряжение, словно демон готов был в любой момент столкнуться с внезапной угрозой. Даже кратковременное затишье боли, вызванное присутствием отца, не меняло привычки ожидать от бытия все большего зла. Но как приятно было вновь нежно прикасаться к этой бледной коже, даря наслаждение самому любимому существу во Вселенной. Пусть Арей изменился, пусть прошел долгий путь, заставивший его испытать страшную боль. Пусть время и страдания стерли образ маленького жизнерадостного ребенка, которым он был. Пусть наградили взамен уродством — духовным и физическим. Все это не имело значения. Никто не смел отобрать его сына, даже ад — в этом Айон был уверен. Он никогда не оставит эту жизнь, созданную им самим в порыве жажды сотворения. Ничто не заставит его сделать это.  
Пусть эта кривая, полуискренняя улыбка принадлежит теперь совсем другому Арею — Арею, ставшему озлобленным и несчастным. Пусть на этом лице видна печать болезни и страданий, пусть юный демон выглядит гораздо старше своего отца. Пусть его душа и тело отвратительны настолько, что он сам не может выносить своего существования. Айон любил в нем все. Любил слишком сильно, чтобы посчитать его мерзким. Чтобы заметить, насколько уродливо это существо, преображенное адом. Переделанное, изломанное, мертвое. Вечность и смерть. Счастье и страдания. У них не могло быть ничего общего. Но оба имели такие одинаковые глаза...  
Арей отвернулся, скользя ослабевающими пальцами по груди отца. Невыносимый стыд — вот что он испытывал сейчас. Ненависть к своему немощному телу, напоминающему живой труп. Он слишком грязен, чтобы прикасаться к Айону. Слишком нечист, чтобы касаться прогнившими мыслями его светлой души. И как бы сильно ни хотелось вечно держать его в объятиях — так не должно быть. Это слишком больно, слишком неправильно. Для них обоих просто нет места, где смерть и вечность смогли бы поладить. Нет возможности дать счастью победить...  
С нежностью огладив щеку сына и тепло улыбнувшись, Айон приподнялся и начал одеваться. Арей, лишенный согревающих объятий, вновь ощутил, как его сковывает ледяной холод равнодушия и отвращения. Мир вернул все на свои места.  
Накинув на плечи плащ, Айон вновь сел на скамью, склоняясь к лицу сына и ласково проводя ладонью по его груди.  
— Мне очень о многом нужно с тобой поговорить... — начал он, но тут же был перебит хрипловатым голосом:  
— Лучше найдем другое место для такой беседы.  
Айон согласно кивнул, дожидаясь, пока Арей приведет себя в порядок. Тот, поднявшись, быстро натянул кожаные одежды на свое худое тело, все еще мелко дрожащее после пережитого. Скользнув по нему взглядом, Айон застыл в замешательстве.  
— Ты весь дрожишь, — заметил он с беспокойством. — Все в порядке?  
Сын обернулся, выдавая напряжение резкостью движений.  
— Такое происходит не каждый день, — криво усмехнулся он. — Мне нужно будет привыкнуть к тому, что ты снова рядом.  
— Я понимаю, — вздохнул отец, все норовя обнять его.  
И вновь Арею стало стыдно от его взгляда, полного жалости. Он был существом, заслуживающим лишь ее — такую омерзительную, унизительную. Слабым, ничтожным и никчемным. Недостойным Айона.  
Ловко увернувшись от объятий, Арей подхватил со скамьи крутку и, закинув ее через плечо, быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Отец, съедаемый чувством вины, направился за ним.  
У церквушки стоял внушительный черный внедорожник. Айон мало что понимал в человеческом транспорте. Но, кажется, такие модели стоили недешево. Хотелось поговорить об этом — но сейчас, пожалуй, был не самый подходящий момент.  
Сын вез по пустым дорогам города куда-то к окраине. За все время пути Айона донимала совесть, твердящая, что именно он виноват в том, что судьба Арея сложилась подобным образом. И совершенно нечего было возразить на это. У него не находилось оправданий. Да он и не пытался их искать. Достаточно было того, что он позволил этому случиться. Любая случайность могла бы все изменить. Но этой случайности не было. И вина за это лежала только на нем.  
Он мог быть дома в тот день, когда все это случилось. Мог усомниться, мог искать, мог догадаться, кто это сделал. Почему он так боялся даже подумать о том, что они могли не умереть тогда? Что с ним было не так? Он ведь не хотел их терять — нет, он совершенно точно был уверен, что не хотел их терять!  
За размышлениями Айон не заметил, как они подъехали к большому двухэтажному коттеджу, остановившись у забора. Мельком окинув взглядом сад на заднем дворе и наглухо занавешенные окна, он вошел в дом вслед за сыном. И оказался в просторной гостиной, заваленной по углам разным металлическим барахлом. Кое-какая техника, весьма странная на вид, стояла на комодах. Некоторые небольшие по размеру приборы уместились на книжных полках, книги с которых были бесцеремонно свалены на пол. Под окном громоздился каркас какого-то приспособления, провода из которого вели к железным потрохам, лежавшим рядом у дивана.  
— Ты занимаешься разработкой техники? — удивленно спросил Айон, всего минуту назад собиравшийся задать совсем другой вопрос.  
Арей кивнул, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет и нервно щелкая зажигалкой. Бровь Айона поползла вверх.  
— Ты куришь?  
Уловив замешательство и неподдельное изумление отца, Арей пожал плечами.  
— Думаю, тебе еще не раз предстоит удивиться, когда начнешь обо мне что-то узнавать.  
Айон вздохнул, проводя рукой по его волосам и с сочувствием заглядывая в фиолетовые глаза.  
— Ты жив...  
— В это сложно поверить? — усмехнулся Арей, затягиваясь сигаретой и нервно сжимая руку отца.  
— Что с тобой случилось? Они ведь спалили дом... И... Забрали вас обоих?  
Арей сел на диван, закидывая ногу на ногу и мрачно ухмыляясь. Айон видел в нем родного сына и одновременно совсем не узнавал его. Что-то в нем было совершенно не так. Неправильно. Чужеродно. Казалось, что это просто судьба. Вечная кара. Терять тех, кто безмерно дорог. И обретать лишь иллюзию былого взамен.  
— Сколько тебе сейчас лет? — спросил он внезапно.  
— Девятнадцать, — последовал ответ. — Тринадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как ты видел меня последний раз. Тринадцать лет... И десять из них я провел в Аду...  
Демон вновь затянулся, подрагивающей рукой держа тлеющую сигарету и как-то жутко ухмыляясь.  
— Три года назад, — усмехнулся он, с прищуром глядя на отца, — один отступник, предводитель восстания, уничтожил всех демонов. Ты все же спас меня, как спасал всегда, хоть и не знал этого. Но я считал, что ты погиб в том сражении. И мне пришлось жить без тебя. С кошмарами в моей голове, ненавистью и невыносимым сумасшествием. Я сбежал из Ада... По крайней мере, так я считал. Пока мне не пришлось заснуть и увидеть то, что я предпочел бы навсегда забыть.  
— Я помню тебя маленьким мальчиком... — тихо произнес Айон, вставая перед ним на одно колено и сжимая его руку в ладонях. Не решаясь посмотреть в такие родные и такие чужие глаза. — Жизнерадостным и веселым ребенком... Иногда жестоким и капризным... Но любившим весь мир... И для меня нет теперь большей боли, чем узнать, что ты ненавидишь жизнь...  
— Я тебя разочаровал? — усмехнулся Арей, сжав пальцы и нечаянно оцарапав когтями ладонь отца.  
— Нет... — прошептал Айон, припадая губами к его руке. — Конечно, нет...  
Арей уткнулся лбом отцу в макушку, обнимая его за плечи.  
— Спасибо... — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Спасибо, что ты пришел...  
Айон обхватил сына за пояс, прижимая к себе и отмечая, насколько же он худой. Когда он коснулся пальцами выпирающих ребер, Арей инстинктивно дернулся, вздрагивая, но, успокоившись, тяжело вздохнул.  
— Мне очень плохо, папа... Если бы ты не пришел, я так и остался бы наедине со своим адом...  
— Теперь все хорошо... — утешающе прошептал Айон, целуя его в висок и замечая, что по впалым щекам стекают слезы. — Я буду рядом... Всегда, когда тебе будет плохо...  
— Мне всегда плохо, — усмехнулся Арей. — Оставайся со мной... Только так отчаяние покидает меня...  
— Конечно... Конечно, я останусь... — улыбнулся Айон, садясь на диван рядом с сыном и прижимая его к себе. — Мы еще очень о многом поговорим...  
Арей положил голову ему на плечо, кривя губы в подобии улыбки.  
— Я ненавижу... — выдавил он, вцепляясь в отца когтями. — Ненавижу себя и свою жизнь... Весь мир ненавижу... Реальность — это кошмар... Как и сон... И жизнь... И смерть...  
— А любовь — это тоже кошмар? — тихо спросил Айон.  
— Нет... — хрипло ответил Арей. — Ее нет...  
— Теперь есть, — улыбнулся Айон, кладя ладонь сына на свое сердце. — Теперь все будет по-другому... Все будет хорошо... Я обещаю...  
— Я верю... — кивнул Арей.  
По его щеке стекла слеза, тут же яростно стертая так небрежно, что он поранил кожу шипом браслета. Айон поцеловал его в щеку, с нежностью слизнув кровь. Замирая в замешательстве, едва ощутив, насколько она отвратительна на вкус. Хотя чего еще стоило ожидать? Он должен был понять, только увидев сына.  
Ничего больше не могло быть как прежде. Ничего нельзя было вернуть.  
— Я очень давно не улыбался и не плакал... — пояснил Арей, чуть вздрогнув. — И от твоих прикосновений я совсем отвык...  
— Будет еще много времени, чтобы наверстать все то, что мы упустили за эти тринадцать лет... — прошептал Айон, целуя его в ухо.  
Хотелось никогда больше не выпускать сына из объятий. Хотелось вечно ласкать его, заставляя забывать о боли. Хотелось избавиться от гнетущего чувства вины.  
— Будешь меня воспитывать? — усмехнулся Арей, резко вставая.  
Подойдя к комоду, он открыл ящик и достал два бокала и бутылку вина. Айон окинул все это насмешливым, хоть и слегка настороженным взглядом. Он изо всех сил пытаться изображать непринужденность. Делать вид, что все нормально. Хотя в глубине души ощущал, что угодил в собственный кошмар наяву.  
— Да уж, вижу, работа мне предстоит немалая...  
— Давай выпьем, — предложил Арей, ставя бокалы на столик возле дивана и разливая вино. — Это меня немного успокоит.  
Айон вздохнул, с некоей укоризной глядя на сына. Тот пожал плечами и одним глотком осушил полный бокал, тут же бросившись наливать новый. Айон тоже отпил немного. Этого не слишком хотелось. Несмотря на то, что он так долго был этого лишен.  
— Я три года не пил вино, — признался он. — За все это время я даже не видел солнца...  
— Тяжело нам живется, — усмехнулся Арей, снова садясь с ним рядом и приобнимая его за плечи.  
— Ты очень внезапно стал взрослым и несчастным, — насмешливо произнес Айон, не сумев замаскировать проскользнувший в голосе оттенок грусти. — Я думал, что больше никогда не увижу тебя... Я тосковал по тебе...  
— По мне? — с сомнением уточнил Арей. — Ты уверен, что я и тот ребенок, которого ты так любил — это один и тот же человек?  
— Я вижу, как ты изменился... — вздохнул Айон. — Вижу... Но не надо так говорить...  
Погладив сына по голове, он улыбнулся, глядя в его глаза. Как же пугал пустой, отчаянный взгляд сына. Все эти морщины, избороздившие его юное лицо, делали Арея похожим на старика, ждущего смерти. Невыносимо больно было на это смотреть.  
Арей уткнулся отцу в плечо, крепко прижимаясь к нему.  
— Ты останешься со мной? — спросил он тихо. Задавая, возможно, самый важный вопрос.  
— Да, — кивнул Айон. — Но у меня есть одна просьба...  
Сын поднял голову, с подозрением вглядываясь в его лицо.  
— Какая?  
— Пусть мой брат тоже поживет здесь, — немного виновато ответил Айон. — Мы еще не успели восстановить Элизиум... Если я оставлю его одного, он будет мешать Амариз...  
— Брат? — усмехнулся Арей. — То странное существо с интеллектом табуретки, о котором ты рассказывал мне в детстве? Пусть живет. Думаю, он меня изрядно повеселит своим присутствием.  
— Ты только ему об этом не говори, — засмеялся Айон, погладив сына по волосам. — А твою жизнь я исправлю...  
Арей пожал плечами, с тоской уставившись вдаль.  
— Попробуй...  
Ничего уже нельзя было исправить. Ничего.


	2. Глава 2. Мой удел — лишь стоять на коленях

Ливень стучал по крыше автомобиля, отбивая ритм заунывной и тоскливой мелодии и сопровождая песню, раздающуюся из магнитолы. Вцепившись в руль напряженными пальцами, Арей с раздражением поглядывал на мокрую дорогу. Дождь не позволял рассмотреть даже то, что находилось всего в нескольких метрах, и демон матерился сквозь зубы, пытаясь не въехать во что-нибудь в этой мгле. На трассе, ведущей в город, он был совершенно один. Редкий водитель рискнул бы выехать куда-то в этот пасмурный день.  
Тяжелые капли барабанили по металлу, будто желая протаранить обшивку и прорваться внутрь уютного салона. Арей вздрагивал от каждого звука, лелея надежду на то, что все это когда-нибудь закончится. Здесь и сейчас, в этой непроглядной тьме, под ледяным дождем, он ощущал полную оторванность от реальности. И это пугало его. В такие мгновения страх становился насколько сильным, что его невозможно было унять. Неосознанный, почти животный инстинкт заставлял желать бежать из этого безлюдного места сломя голову. Куда-нибудь, где повелитель не стал бы преследовать... Но он существовал везде.  
Пальцы, напряженно сжимавшие руль, расслабились, стоило в сознании всплыть образу Айона. Демон вздохнул, растянув губы в неловкой улыбке. Страх отступил на задний план. Мысли заполнила теплая нега. Арей все еще ощущал на теле ласковые прикосновения отца. Его поцелуи, объятия, их слияние... В тот миг их души соприкасались, и тьма отступала, позволяя насладиться светом мечты Айона. Арей любил его мечту. Его стремление создать свой рай, которое сын был готов когда-то разделить...  
Боль кольнула сердце, отравляя ядом ненависти к самому себе. Слишком жалким он стал, слишком отчаявшимся, чтобы снова поверить в мечту отца. Он просто не имел на нее права. После всего, что пережил, после всего, что позволил сделать с собой. Он, живущий в аду и жаждущий небытия, не заслуживал рая. Рядом с сильным и уверенным Айоном, все время стремящимся вперед, он выглядел слишком слабым, слишком несчастным. Будто безногий инвалид рядом со здоровым атлетом. Слишком нелепый союз. Слишком абсурдно просить о помощи того, кто ничего не может. Кто лишь будет тянуть назад.  
Но отец так смотрел на него в тот раз... Так, будто обрел самое важное. Самое дороге. Так, будто готов был беречь ценой собственной жизни. Арею хотелось ответить хоть чем-то на эту любовь, ни капли не ослабевшую за многие годы. Но что он мог дать отцу? Что он, новый дьявол, мог дать тому, кто подобен Богу? Тому, кто способен был сотворять?  
Арей усмехнулся, взглянув на горизонт. У въезда в город раскинулась радуга, переливающаяся пестрыми цветами. Словно граница между двумя мирами, она отделяла дождливую трассу от светлого города. И на душе стало немного светлее. Воспоминания об отце успокоили. Уняли тревоги. Отогнали гнетущую пустоту. Ведь сегодня они должны были встретиться снова. Сегодня впереди расстилалась новая дорога. И начиналась новая жизнь.

— Бра-а-атик! — ныл Анри, повисая на Айоне и мешая ему идти. — Я устал! Я хочу пить!  
Демон молча стащил брата с себя и ткнул пальцем в видневшийся невдалеке город. Анри заныл еще сильнее и всем весом потянул на землю.  
— Туда еще очень долго идти! — заявил он. — Давай отдохнем!  
— Нет, мы не отдохнем, — упрямо возразил Айон. — Не хочешь идти — я оставлю тебя здесь.  
Анри захныкал, но поднялся и пошел, устало передвигая ноги. Брат вздохнул, поддерживая его.  
— Как же ты разленился там, в Аду...  
Анри только согласно кивнул.  
До города они добрались уже в полдень, когда солнце было в самом зените. Анри из последних сил вбежал в бар, практически упав на стойку, и жалобным голосом простонал:  
— Воды-ы-ы!..  
Бармен, усмехнувшись, налил ему воды. Анри осушил бокал почти мгновенно и тут же потребовал новый. Айон не спеша подошел к брату, тут же нарвавшись на требование за него заплатить. Укоризненно посмотрев на Анри, пьющего уже третий стакан с такой одержимостью, что большая часть воды просто проливалась мимо, демон покачал головой и отдал бармену деньги. А потом неспешно осмотрелся, ожидая, пока брат удовлетворит жажду. С интересом разглядывая посетителей и интерьер.  
— Вы не местные? — отвлек от наблюдений вопрос бармена.  
Демон небрежно кивнул.  
— И что же вас к нам привело?  
— Обстоятельства, — усмехнулся Айон. — Так получилось, что здесь живет мой давний знакомый.  
— О... — удивленно протянул бармен. — Так вы приехали в гости?  
— Что-то вроде того, — подтвердил демон. И, переведя взгляд на взахлеб пьющего воду брата, задумчиво дополнил: — Только, боюсь, с ним меня никуда не пустят.  
Услышав это, Анри обиженно надулся. Айон потрепал его по волосам, доброжелательно улыбаясь.  
— У моего младшего братика тяжелая форма слабоумия, — вздохнул он, тут же получив смачный пинок под колено. — И мне приходится о нем заботиться...  
Немного ошарашенный бармен все же смог выдавить:  
— Наш город небольшой, и здесь нечасто бывают туристы. Удивительно, что здесь появились столь запоминающиеся и яркие личности, как вы...  
«Яркие личности» явно было не только о недостойном поведении Анри, но и об их внешнем виде. Вертикальные зрачки, заостренные уши, клыки — в двадцать первом веке уже мало кого можно было этим удивить. Как и странным цветом волос. В баре сидела парочка человек, выглядящих куда более эпатажно. Даже необычный цвет кожи уже мало кого смущал.  
Усмехнувшись, Айон отобрал у брата энную по счету кружку и собрался продолжить путь, но Анри тут же снова начал ныть о том, что соскучился по земным удовольствиям и хочет поесть. Поэтому пришлось оплатить еще и обед. Ожидая, пока брат поест (а ел он в спешке так же неряшливо, как и пил), Айон, скучая, заказал себе вина. Бармен, тоже скучая из-за весьма небольшого количества посетителей, решил завязать с ним беседу и, разговорившись, рассказал о городе. Демон слушал вполуха, не слишком интересуясь повествованием, что, впрочем, не помешало уловить основную суть: больше всего бармен говорил о человеке, который помог восстановить бывший в упадке город, восхищаясь им и нахваливая. Будучи абсолютно равнодушным к людским заботам, Айон лениво попивал вино, дожидаясь брата, до тех пор, пока бармен не прервал свой рассказ и, засуетившись, не полез в карманы, что-то ища.  
— Вот! — радостно воскликнул он, демонстрируя Айону фотографию, припасенную, видимо, специально на такие случаи. — Благодаря этому человеку наш город всего за два года стал процветать!  
Демон поперхнулся, едва не выронив из руки бокал. На фотографии был запечатлен Арей. Он выглядел немного моложе, чем теперь, но седина уже тронула его черные волосы, а на лице застыло выражение презрительной муки. Айона не оставляло чувство нелепости происходящего. Арей... Его Арей, ставший миллиардером и воскресивший умирающий город всего за два года, всерьез говорил, что ничего не может? Всерьез считал себя ни на что не способным ничтожеством?  
Айон вздохнул, возвращая бармену фотографию. Похоже, переубедить сына будет непросто...  
Для того, чтобы переубедить, следовало вначале хотя бы понять, как работает его мышление. Как он делает выводы и почему убежден, что никогда больше не сможет быть равен отцу. Он вырос — не важно, насколько он изменился, не важно, как этого можно было избежать. Они расстались, когда он был маленьким мальчиком. Этого было достаточно, чтобы потерять контакт.  
Окликнув брата, Айон наконец вывел его из бара и повел дальше. К дому Арея. За город, в самую глушь. Путь был неблизкий, но хотелось пройтись и хорошенько все обдумать. Жаль, что Анри всю дорогу озирался по сторонам и вис на нем, как капризный ребенок, отвлекая от размышлений. Только у самого особняка он немного утихомирился и стал с любопытством осматриваться. Айон представления не имел, чем брат занимался на Земле, когда его отпускали шпионить. Что видел, насколько тесно общался с людьми. Но, похоже, особняк его впечатлил. И даже занял на какое-то время, позволив Айону наконец отдаться собственным мыслям и вслушаться в тишину.  
Услышав приближающийся шум мотора, он обошел дом и увидел припарковавшийся возле забора внедорожник, из которого, ругаясь, вылез Арей. Громко хлопнув дверью, он пнул автомобиль и, обернувшись, заметил отца. Айон улыбнулся, протягивая к нему руки и приглашая в свои объятия. Сын прильнул к нему, попытавшись натянуто улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Мой хороший, — ласково прошептал отец, крепко прижимая его к себе. — Где ты был?  
— Я не думал, что ты придешь так рано, — глухо произнес сын, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. — Я ждал тебя ближе к ночи. Поэтому решил с утра съездить в соседний город по делам. Давно ты здесь?  
— Нет, мне не пришлось ждать, — улыбнулся Айон, целуя его в висок. — Зато я узнал о тебе кое-что новое. Почему ты не сказал мне, что ты герой этого города?  
— А это имеет значение? — напряженно усмехнулся Арей, отстраняясь. Будто не хотел касаться этой темы. Будто надеялся перевести это обсуждение в шутку.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тобой гордился?  
— Не думаю, что это такая большая заслуга, — хмыкнул сын, мрачнея.  
Его лицо на миг приобрело выражение отвращения. Он отвернулся, сжимая кулаки и стараясь подавить охватившую тело дрожь. Разве спасение ничего не значащего города могло возвысить его в глазах отца? Разве такое жалкое существо вообще могло чем-то заслужить его гордость?  
Айон не станет гордиться им. Он просто не хочет признавать, что сын, которого он любил, теперь превратился в умирающего монстра. Отец никогда не сможет полюбить его гнилую душу... Он просто будет цепляться за то, что от нее осталось...  
Поддавшись внезапному импульсу, демон рухнул на колени, как подкошенный. Черные как смоль волосы скрыли полные слез глаза. Здесь его место. У ног отца. Он не посмеет просить у него равенства. Они не равны. Пустота и вечность не могут быть равны.  
Айон застыл, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Сын стоял перед ним на коленях... С безвольно опущенными плечами, глядя потухшим взглядом в землю. Этого не могло быть. Это было слишком неправильно. Его создание не могло так унижаться. Ни перед кем.  
— Встань, — недрогнувшим голосом произнес Айон, протягивая ему руку.  
Его слова прозвучали как приказ, требующий беспрекословного повиновения. Но Арей не шелохнулся.  
Опустившись на одно колено, Айон обнял сына, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Арей уронил голову на плечо отцу, подаваясь вперед и обхватывая его руками. Впервые за несколько лет ему было по-настоящему больно. И эта боль была живой. Непохожей на чувства пустоты и страха, ставшие его вечными спутниками. Она заставляла чувствовать отчаяние. Заставляла желать стать кем угодно, лишь бы сохранить любовь отца.  
— Не делай так больше, — услышал он тихий шепот бархатного голоса. — Я создал тебя не для того, чтобы ты стоял на коленях.  
Арей надрывно всхлипнул, крепче прижимаясь к Айону. Тот улыбнулся, успокаивающе гладя его по волосам.  
— Твое место рядом со мной. Поэтому больше не делай так, — прошептал он ласково.  
Арей стиснул зубы, стараясь не позволить пролиться слезам, рвущимся наружу. Все, что копилось в душе все эти годы, теперь желало найти выход. Он больше не мог держать это в себе.  
— Спасибо... — выдохнул демон, обмякая в объятиях отца и позволяя себе расслабиться.  
«Спасибо, что все еще веришь мне...»  
Айон поцеловал его в висок, бережно оглаживая острые плечи. Не чувствуя в худом теле обычного напряжения.  
— Ты устал? — спросил он тихо.  
— Да, устал, — ответил Арей, поднимая глаза. — Устал постоянно бояться. Постоянно контролировать разум. Устал искать выход. Но с тобой я в безопасности... Мне легко... Но больно...  
Не дав отцу ответить, он припал к его губам, срывая с них полный нежности поцелуй. Айон ответил со всей своей любовью, стараясь заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся в душе сына за годы их разлуки. Он обязан был вернуть этот долг.  
— Прими себя, — выдохнул он, когда Арей позволил отстраниться. — Прими. Таким, каким ты стал. Я люблю тебя. Верь мне.  
Сын вздрогнул, вновь опуская глаза и стискивая зубы. Айон сжал его руку в своих ладонях, растерянно улыбаясь.  
— Как мне доказать это? Ты не ничтожество... И ты мне не отвратителен...  
Арей не ответил, но и не попытался убрать руку. Айон тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь понять, чего от него ждут.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной, — тихо и вкрадчиво начал он. — Хочу разделить с тобой свою мечту. Свою душу. Свой мир. Ты мое создание, и я никогда от тебя не отвернусь.  
Арей мрачно усмехнулся, поникнув и уставившись в землю.  
— Ты любишь свое создание? — произнес он глухо. — Даже то, во что оно превратилось? Это не твоя вина и не твой позор... Я не хочу, чтобы ты винил в этом себя. Ты создал мою душу совершенной. Но я сам отрекся от нее. Это моя ошибка. Ты ничем мне не обязан. И ни в чем передо мной не виноват.  
— Не успокаивай меня, — нервно усмехнулся Айон, приобнимая сына за плечи. Должен же был существовать способ хоть как-то утешить это существо... — Ты сказал, что грешил все эти годы. Против нашей истины. Значит, это и мой грех тоже.  
— Зачем ты берешь на себя ответственность за мои поступки?  
— Потому что мой поступок разрушил твою жизнь.  
— Идиот, — вздохнул Арей, утыкаясь в грудь отца. — Если твоя рука начнет разрушаться от многочисленных ран, разве не будет проще отсечь ее и воссоздать новую, пока не разрушился весь организм?  
— Прекрати считать себя орудием для достижения цели, — улыбнулся Айон, проводя ладонью по его жестким волосам.  
— А кто же я? — насмешливо хмыкнул сын. — Разве не для того ты создал меня, чтобы заполнить пустоту в своей душе и создать с моей помощью свой рай?  
Айон прикрыл глаза, на мгновение задумавшись. И, взяв сына за подбородок, решительно заглянул в его глаза.  
— Я создал тебя, потому что отчаянно этого желал. И пусть теперь ты превратился в истинное зло, мы будем только дополнять друг друга. Мы станем только сильнее. Если ты примешь себя.  
— Как наивно, — презрительно отмахнулся Арей, вырываясь из его захвата. — Зло не сделает тебя сильнее. Оно способно только убивать.  
— Слейся со мной, и мы станем единым целым, — все так же с улыбкой продолжил отец. — Тогда наши души обретут гармонию. Все придет в равновесие. А смерти не существует, я ведь уже сказал тебе это.  
— Ты хочешь принять в свою душу эту гниль? — прошипел Арей, резко поднимаясь на ноги. — Это отчаяние убьет тебя, и ты не станешь сильнее. Лучше бы смерти существовать, потому что даже небытие лучше этой пустоты!  
Не дав сыну отскочить, Айон схватил его за запястье, одним рывком заставляя вновь упасть на землю, прямо в свои объятия. Справиться со слабым телом Арея было довольно легко, даже когда он сопротивлялся. Сын угрожающе зарычал, но отец и не подумал отпускать его. Принялся покрывать поцелуями скривившееся лицо, тепло глядя в ледяные глаза. Арей дернулся, шипя от ярости, но сильные руки держали слишком крепко. Какого черта даже это не заставляло отца понять, насколько они не равны? Насколько он слабее и ничтожнее, если не может даже вырваться из его тисков?  
— Это тело, которое ты так ненавидишь, тоже было создано мной, — тихо произнес Айон, потершись о его щеку, как кот. — Оно не принадлежит мне, как и твоя душа. Но я люблю его. И я буду ласкать его. Потому что это облегчает твою боль. Потому что так ты чувствуешь, что мы еще живы...  
— Я мертв, — глухим голосом отозвался Арей, прикрывая глаза и позволяя себе расслабиться. — Ты — жив. Я — мертв. Запомни это.  
— Ты не мертв, — тепло улыбнулся отец, утыкаясь в его волосы. — Ты просто спишь. Твоя душа устала и теперь хочет отдохнуть. Но я дам ей достаточно сил, чтобы проснуться.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Арей обнял Айона за шею. Самоуверенность отца и его неиссякаемый оптимизм порядком раздражали. Но утолять боль лаской действительно было приятно. Так он хоть на секунду испытывал облегчение.  
Отец целовал измученное страданиями худое лицо, нежно оглаживая выпирающие скулы. Искалеченная душа пела и трепетала, наполняясь любовью и теплом. Неужели кто-то и правда мог так самозабвенно ласкать его? Разве он был достоин этого? Разве он это заслужил?  
Подбежавший к ним Анри от удивления застыл с открытым ртом.  
— Кто это?! — возмутился он через минуту, ревниво дергая брата за волосы.  
Айон отстранился от Арея и, обернувшись, посмотрел на брата переполненными счастьем глазами. Анри просто не мог заметить в них затаенную боль. Его сейчас волновала лишь собственная.  
— Я рассказывал тебе о нем. Это мой сын...  
Дав брату время, чтобы обдумать новую информацию, Айон снова чуть приобнял Арея за плечи. Тот усмехнулся, окинув Анри изучающим взглядом.  
— Это твой брат?  
Айон кивнул, улыбаясь.  
— Нам еще очень многое стоит обсудить... — начал он, но тут же был перебит.  
— Он же умер! — заявил Анри. — Ты мне сам сказал!  
Айон вопросительно посмотрел на сына, но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
— Я расскажу тебе обо всем, что произошло со мной за годы нашей разлуки. Но лишние слушатели мне не нужны.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Айон, поднимаясь. — Думаю, брат согласится немного побыть один и осмотреться.  
— Ну уж нет! — тут же запротестовал Анри, насупившись. — Ты приволок меня сюда только для того, чтобы я сидел тихо и не мешался?!  
Вздохнув, Айон приобнял его за пояс и погладил по волосам, успокаивая. Вряд ли этот великовозрастный ребенок мог все понять и оставить их наедине...  
В воздухе повисло растерянное молчание, создавая какую-то гнетущую атмосферу, что порядком раздражало Анри. Вся эта ситуация настолько не вписывалась в его существующую картину мира, что демон все больше злился, будучи не в состоянии сейчас рассуждать здраво. Его бесил Арей, которого он придирчиво разглядывал, пытаясь найти в нем черты Айона. Бесил потому, что слишком уж они отличались внешне и в то же время были неуловимо похожи какими-то едва заметными повадками. И его глаза... Это злило Анри больше всего. Даже у него самого не было таких глаз, глядя в которые, брат мог бы видеть отражение своих.  
— Раз уж ты собрался жить здесь, я могу оставить у себя и твоего братца, — произнес наконец Арей, поднимая голову. — Идем, я покажу, где вы можете разместиться.  
Поднявшись на ноги быстрым прыжком, он двинулся к крыльцу. Айон потащил за собой упирающегося брата.  
— У тебя нет комнаты, где мы смогли бы жить вместе? — вздохнул он, догоняя сына. — Он ведь без моего контроля тебе все тут разнесет.  
Задумавшись на пару мгновений, Арей развернулся и пошел по коридору вглубь дома. Айон, тяжело вздыхая, поплелся за ним. Позади, ворча и спотыкаясь, бежал Анри. Как неугомонный ребенок, он ни секунды не мог вести себя спокойно, словно боялся, что брат забудет о его присутствии. После всего, что они пережили в космосе, меньше всего хотелось, чтобы он любил кого-то еще. Он лишил любви — а теперь вернул себе ту, что потерял. Это было нечестно. Несправедливо. Анри ненавидел все это. Это он заслуживал любви, а не Айон, причинивший всем столько зла.  
Комната, которую им предложил Арей, была просторной и хорошо обставленной, но ужасно пыльной — складывалось ощущение, что он крайне редко вспоминал об уборке. Впрочем, Айона это вполне устроило. Анри же привередливо осмотрелся, после чего демонстративно фыркнул. Брат погладил его по волосам и терпеливо спросил, доволен ли он. Анри капризно надулся и замотал головой.  
— Или живи здесь, или выметайся, — твердо произнес Арей, скрестив руки на груди. Он был не намерен потакать прихотям этого инфантильного существа.  
Анри стал возмущаться, но Айон усмирил его строгим взглядом. Демон сразу притих и замолчал, покорно опустив голову. С братом он не решился спорить, помня о том, что у его терпения есть предел.  
Когда вопрос с комнатой был решен, отцу и сыну все же удалось уединиться в гостиной, оставив Анри осматривать свою новую спальню. Усевшись на мягкий удобный диван и приготовившись выслушать сына, Айон вздохнул, увидев, как тот вновь достает вино.  
— Я понимаю, что это тяжелые воспоминания, — произнес он устало. — Но я хочу услышать твои объяснения, а не невнятное мычание.  
Арей пожал плечами, убирая спиртное назад. Плюхнувшись на диван, он достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Не дав сыну прикурить, Айон выхватил у него зажигалку.  
— Терпеть не могу сигаретный дым, — заявил он, стараясь говорить строже. — Отучайся от этой бесполезной привычки.  
Арей, выругавшись сквозь зубы, отобрал зажигалку назад.  
— Это мой дом и моя жизнь, — процедил он раздраженно. — Если тебя что-то не устраивает — оставь свое мнение при себе.  
Айон отвернулся, уставившись в пол изучающим взглядом. Конечно, разве его мнение теперь, после всего произошедшего, имело значение? Арей, вновь досадливо выругавшись, осторожно тронул его за плечо.  
— Прости. Просто я устал... Я хочу делать только то, что хочу, даже если желаю саморазрушения. Я устал. Не трогай меня и мои желания. Просто покажи мне рай. Он даст мне несоизмеримо большее, чем смерть... Я постараюсь не курить при тебе. И не делать то, чего ты не хочешь видеть. Но я устал... Устал стоять на коленях...  
Тяжело вздохнув, Арей спрятал лицо в ладони и измученно застонал сквозь зубы. Как же сложно было теперь понять его. Любить его. Но хотелось понять, хотелось любить.  
Айон бережно приобнял сына, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
— Расскажи мне все. Расскажи, что привело тебя к такому.  
— Он... — глухо произнес Арей, запрокидывая голову на спинку дивана и безумно ухмыляясь. — Мой палач...

***

Арей плохо помнил тот день, когда все случилось. События тогда развивались слишком стремительно, а паника вокруг оставила в душе только чувство страха. В его воспоминаниях остались лишь какие-то обрывки. Психика изо всех сил старалась защититься, стирая все, что тогда произошло.  
Демоны были слишком заняты тогда подготовкой к ответной атаке, чтобы следить за Ареем, значимость которого была известна только Правителю Ада — а тот так и не появился в тот день. Никто не остановил его, решившего во что бы то ни стало сбежать. Ему удалось сделать это довольно легко. И вскоре пришлось задуматься о том, что же делать дальше.  
Только покинув Ад, Арей понял, насколько сильно ошибся, думая, что теперь оставил его позади. Ад не остался в прошлом. Он продолжал преследовать его.  
Первой попыткой жить был поиск отца и каких-то сведений о нем. Узнав о том, что Айон считается пропавшим без вести, Арей, наверное, впервые в жизни испытал настоящее отчаяние. Даже дни в Аду не убивали так сильно, как мысль о том, что отец может быть мертв. В те времена у него еще была надежда. Теперь же сил верить уже не осталось.  
Полгода скитаний и поисков закончились в небольшом захолустном городке. Арей поселился в старом заброшенном домишке на самой окраине, полусгнившем и истлевшем от времени. На этом месте он построил потом свой дом, чтобы смотреть уже из другого окна на тот же знакомый лес.  
Арей сдался. Все дни напролет он пил, чтобы забыться. И, то ли от вечного опьянения, то ли от горя и безысходности, все больше ощущал, как реальность ускользает от него. Тяжело было оставаться в сознании, тяжело было даже просто открывать глаза и видеть этот ненавистный и пустой мир. Но однажды, открыв глаза, вместо привычной опротивевшей ему серой комнаты демон увидел чье-то лицо, которое почти невозможно было различить в полной темноте. Он видел светлый ореол седых волос, обрамлявший абсолютно черное лицо, будто являвшее собой провал в материи. Видел тусклые отблески золотых доспехов. Видел огромные крылья, широко раскинувшиеся за спиной.  
Животный страх — вот что пробудил в нем этот образ. Желание подняться и убежать. Куда угодно, как угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. От него. От этого существа, излучавшего невидимую угрозу. Арей попытался встать, но не ощутил абсолютно ничего. Будто бы у него не было тела. Ужас сковал душу, стоило осознать это. Демон хотел закричать, но крик получился совершенно беззвучным. Что бы он ни пытался делать — все было бесполезно. Не происходило ровным счетом ничего.  
— Тебя не существует, — раздался во тьме безэмоциональный бархатный голос, будто пронзивший насквозь. — Просто прими это. Это ведь так прекрасно — не существовать. Не чувствовать боли, страха, отвращения, отчаяния. И скорби. Разве не этого ты хотел?  
— Нет! — прокричал Арей изо всех сил, но пустота вновь ответила ему молчанием. — Нет! — повторил он, и начал повторять снова и снова, надеясь, что отчаянный крик прорежет эту непроглядную тьму. — Я существую! Я хочу существовать! Я буду существовать! Это тебя не существует! Ты просто сон! Сон! Я знаю!  
— Я реальность, — все так же безразлично отозвался голос. — Я — это ты.  
На миг Арею показалось, что в него впились тысячи иголок. Вновь захотелось кричать — на этот раз от боли. И крик неожиданно ожил, прорвавшись через небытие. Не успев понять, что происходит, демон провалился в черноту.  
Когда он очнулся, все тело ныло, а в голове все еще стоял туман. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Арей поплелся в ванную. С похмелья сильно хотелось пить. Дождевая вода в ржавом ведре была холодной и неприятной на вкус, но даже это сейчас казалось непозволительной роскошью. Удовлетворив жажду и умывшись, демон хмуро уставился на свое отражение в зеркале. Из-за ощущения ирреальности происходящего даже теперешний облик совершенно не пугал и не удивлял.  
Арей не знал, действительно ли прошло так много лет, за которые его тело успело состариться. Он не понимал, откуда на висках появились седые волосы. Наверно, именно так выглядела бы ожившая мумия — кости, обтянутые тонкой бледной кожей.  
Но сейчас отражение только успокоило его. Раз он видит себя, раз ощущает свое тело — значит, он существует. Значит, все еще можно исправить...  
Глаза... Этот потухший взгляд... Он не принадлежит ему. Он смотрит на мир не своими глазами. Тогда... Перед тем, как прийти в сознание, он помнил, как всего на миг застыл в нем — в том, кто говорил с ним там. В той бескрайней пустоте. Тот, кто говорил с ним, существовал. И Арей, пусть на какие-то доли секунды, слился с ним.  
Демона пробрал озноб, и он поплелся назад, чтобы укутаться в теплое одеяло и хоть немного отвлечься от мыслей о безысходности происходящего. Усевшись на кровать и уткнувшись себе в колени, Арей вновь ощутил тот страх, что испытал там. В одиночестве некому было доказать его существование. Некому было сказать, что его видения нереальны. Лишь то существо из кошмара было рядом. Он каждую секунду ощущал на себе его пристальный взгляд.  
Хотелось в теплые объятия отца. Хотелось, чтобы он собрал по кусочкам душу так же, как создал когда-то. Хотелось плакать на родном плече, как ребенок. Заполнить пустоту утешением. Вспомнить жизнь, вспомнить любовь.  
— Папа... — вслух позвал Арей едва слышно.  
Он не узнал свой голос. Хриплый, искаженный, надломанный.  
Айон не откликнулся. Его сейчас не существовало. Существовали лишь серые стены и ужасный холод. И безраздельная пустота.  
Арей встал и подошел к окну, со скрипом раздвинув ставни. Прохладный ночной воздух яростным порывом ворвался в легкие, заставив на мгновение задохнуться. Там, за пределами этой серой реальности, все цвело и жило. Лето было в самом разгаре. Лес загадочно шумел, живя какой-то своей, особенной жизнью. Деревья словно переговаривались с помощью ветра. Где-то вдали тихо пели птицы. Темное небо, покрытое звездами, поразило Арея. Он почти не помнил всего этого. Лишь где-то в глубинах памяти остались ночи детства, проведенные с отцом на крыше дома. Но и они, вытесненные горем, теперь были слишком расплывчаты.  
Впервые осознав, что начинает сходить с ума, Арей с ужасом взвыл, как тоскующий волк. Преодолев подоконник одним прыжком, он почти бесшумно приземлился на траву и побежал к лесу, надеясь хоть там избавиться от гнетущего одиночества. Добравшись до первого попавшегося дерева, демон прижался к нему, обхватывая исхудавшими руками белеющий в темноте ствол.  
— Вы ведь живые, — выдавил он дрожащим голосом. — Вы живые... А я нет... Я не помню, как жить... Научите меня... Вы ведь были живые, когда я был жив... Я помню, какие вы были... Я помню, как мы с ним ходили среди вас... Как мы смотрели на вас... Тогда все было живое... Все вокруг...  
Скользнув по коре судорожно сжавшимися когтями, демон разрыдался, утыкаясь в дерево лбом.  
— Почему все умерло, когда он умер? — продолжал он надрывно. — Почему? Ведь не он создал вас... Или я, его создание, должен умереть вместе с ним?.. Я не помню... Я не помню, как жить... Не помню... Он дал мне жизнь... Почему он забрал ее назад?!  
Издав протяжный вой, Арей оторвался от дерева и, вскинув руки к небу, отчаянно закричал:  
— Верни мне мою жизнь!  
И вновь ему ответило лишь немое безмолвие. И вновь душу пронзил убивающий страх. Все вокруг было мертво. Оно существовало лишь как декорация. Как иллюзия здравомыслия. Не будь всего этого — он сошел бы с ума. Оставшись наедине с собой и своим сознанием, он уничтожил бы его окончательно.  
Ту ночь Арей провел в лесу. И лишь с рассветом поднялся и пошел назад в город, навстречу доказательствам своего существования. Оставаться один он больше не мог.

***

Арей нервно усмехался, теребя пальцами дотлевающую сигарету. Айон молчал, пораженный его рассказом. Вина затопила душу. Разум отчаянно искал способ совершить то, что искупило бы грех и затмило страдания сына. Не хотелось верить в то, что момент уже был безвозвратно упущен. И ничего нельзя было вернуть назад.  
Сжав в ладонях руку Арея, Айон заглянул ему в глаза и тихо прошептал:  
— Что мне сделать для тебя? Что хоть на малую долю сможет смягчить мою вину перед тобой?  
Сын усмехнулся, опуская глаза и накрывая его ладони своей.  
— Поцелуй меня. Поцелуй это отвратительное лицо, чтобы доказать, что ты все еще любишь его обладателя.  
— Никогда, — уверенно произнес Айон, касаясь губами его губ. — Никогда, — повторил он, перемещая руку на его затылок. — Никогда не называй себя отвратительным.  
Арей насмешливо хмыкнул, прикрывая глаза и подаваясь навстречу. За эти годы его душу покинули все чувства. Остался лишь душащий страх. Но Айону он был благодарен уже за то, что в его присутствии ощущал свое существование жизнью.  
— Может, пройдемся по лесу? — засмеялся он, приобнимая отца за шею. — Меня что-то пробрало на ностальгию.


	3. Глава 3. Наказание

— Ты прекрасен, — тихо шепчут нежные губы, прикасаясь к впалым щекам. — Ты прекрасен, — повторяет бархатный голос вновь и вновь.  
Горячие пальцы медленно очерчивают контуры лица, лаская тонкую чувствительную кожу. Арей наслаждается прикосновениями отца, прикрыв глаза и расслабившись. Нет ничего приятнее этих слов, этой любви. Слова, сказанные совершенным существом ему — отвратительному дьяволу... Сейчас он даже готов поверить в них.  
Мягкие губы касаются шеи, задерживаясь на бледной коже и оставляя на ней алые отметины. Скользят вниз по руке. Кончик носа медленно перемещается от локтя к запястью, приятно щекоча и вызывая мелкую дрожь.  
— Ты прекрасен, — выдыхает бархатный голос, обдавая жарким дыханием ладонь. — Отвратителен... И прекрасен...

***

Арей открыл глаза. Перед взором раскинулся высокий потолок спальни. Какой же странный приснился сон... Светлый, чувственный, приятный. Демон вздохнул, накрывая рукой лицо. Слишком уж он успел привыкнуть к ежедневным кошмарам.  
— Я не отвратителен, — медленно проговорил он вслух, делая длительные паузы между словами. — Только не для него.  
Протянув руку к тумбочке, он стащил оттуда пачку сигарет и, присев на постели, закурил, задумчиво уставившись в окно. Еще одна ночь в одиночестве. Еще одна ночь, полная страха и отчаяния. И все только потому, что он не решился просить отца остаться с ним на ночь. Айон не отказался бы, он сам предложил свою помощь. Но Арей просто не посмел его о чем-то просить.  
Рассеянно стряхивая пепел на одеяло, демон скользил взглядом по восхитительному пейзажу за окном. Даже в таком прекрасном месте, где находился его дом, он не чувствовал себя лучше. Поздняя осень окрасила деревья в пестрые цвета, и кусочек леса, скрытый за садовыми деревьями, выглядел как сплошное яркое полотно красок. Птицы весело щебетали, радуясь выдавшемуся сегодня теплому дню. Облака размеренно плыли по голубому небу, еще вчера заволоченному темными тучами.  
— Отвратительно, — фыркнул Арей, отворачиваясь и впиваясь злобным взглядом в серую стену.  
Он не мог справиться с болью один. Не мог отречься от отчаяния. Только чувствуя отца, только находясь в его присутствии — Арей жил. Иначе же жизнь для него просто переставала существовать.

Выйдя из своей спальни, Арей довольно отчетливо различил возмущенный голос Анри, доносившийся из ванной. За этим последовала возня, и что-то упало, разбившись. Решительно распахнув дверь, демон замер на пороге. Перед ним предстала весьма забавная картина. Анри, прижимая полуобнаженного после утреннего душа брата к стене, страстно целовал его, не замечая ничего вокруг. Айон пытался вяло оттолкнуть его, хватая за руки, лезшие под одежду. В его взгляде отражалась вселенская скорбь. Арей расхохотался, заставив Анри испуганно вздрогнуть и отскочить от брата, а потом недовольно запыхтеть.  
— У нас и так ночью из-за него ничего не было, а он и теперь нам мешает! — заявил он, тыкая пальцем в Арея.  
Айон шлепнул брата по руке.  
— Веди себя прилично, ты не дома.  
Анри насупился, отворачиваясь и гордо задирая голову. Айон вздохнул и вышел из ванной, приобнимая сына и на ходу застегивая ширинку, до которой все-таки добрался брат.  
— Так вот почему ты попросил поселить вас вместе, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Айон пожал плечами, тяжело вздыхая.  
— В общем-то, да... Ты как-то на удивление спокойно отреагировал.  
— А мне надо было закатить истерику? — хмыкнул сын. — Это прерогатива твоего братца.  
— Он ведет себя, как ребенок, — улыбнулся Айон. — Не обращай внимания. Я просил его быть повежливее, но он очень редко меня слушает.  
— Тяжело его терпеть? — сочувственно спросил Арей. Скользнув взглядом по груди отца, он указал на небольшой порез.  
— Оцарапал... — вздохнул Айон. — Я и не заметил...  
Дойдя до кухни и сев за стол, он более тщательно осмотрел свое тело на наличие царапин. Арей, понимающе ухмыляясь, залез на подоконник, зажигая сигарету.  
— Ты его-то воспитать не можешь, а еще меня воспитывать собрался, — насмешливо произнес он.  
— Так ты-то умнее, — усмехнулся Айон. — Уверен, ты понимаешь меня с первого раза.  
Арей раздраженно хмыкнул.  
— Ты учти, если он мне тут что-то разобьет — я его на улицу выгоню. У меня как раз во дворе есть прекрасная собачья будка.  
Айон расхохотался.  
— А ты, оказывается, жестокий.  
— А то, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Арей. — Тебе бы тоже не помешало быть с ним пожестче.  
— Не могу, — вздохнул Айон. Закинув ногу на ногу и откинув голову назад, он расслабленно прикрыл глаза, радуясь отдыху от назойливого брата. — Он ведет себя как несносный ребенок и никогда не понимает, что мне бывает плохо. Но если я начну поступать с ним так же или буду что-то запрещать ему, это разрушит даже тот непрочный мир, что между нами есть.  
— И поэтому ты выполняешь каждую его прихоть? — хмыкнул Арей. — И ставишь его желания выше своих?  
— Я чувствую, что ты презираешь меня за это...  
— Не презираю. Просто это глупо.  
Айон вздохнул, тяжелым взглядом посмотрев на сына.  
— Ты считаешь так потому, что никем не дорожишь?  
Арей отвернулся, уставившись в окно. Через пару минут повисшего в воздухе молчания, отец подошел и обнял его, прижимая к себе.  
— Ты мешаешь мне курить, — сообщил Арей, невозмутимо перегибаясь через его плечо и затягиваясь сигаретой.  
Айон отстранился и отошел, снова садясь за стол. Подперев щеку рукой, опустил голову, задумавшись о чем-то. Переживал, что сигареты сыну важнее него?  
Арей спрыгнул с подоконника и, бросив сигарету в пепельницу, погладил отца по волосам.  
— Разве не страшно любить кого-то? — тихо произнес он. — Если в любой момент все может разрушиться. Смертью или предательством... Ты не боишься любить?  
— Нет, не боюсь, — улыбнулся Айон. — Если бы я боялся любить после предательства брата, тебя бы не было.  
Арей усмехнулся, приобнимая отца за плечи и прижимая его голову к своему животу.  
— Ведь правда забавно, что моя жизнь зависела от твоих чувств к моей матери.  
— Ты презираешь жизнь? — тихо спросил Айон, гладя сына по спине.  
— Да, презираю, — кивнул тот. — От начала и до конца... Здесь все отвратительно.  
— И меня ненавидишь? За то, что я тебе ее дал?  
Арей вздрогнул, вплетая пальцы в его волосы и крепче прижимая к себе.  
— Тебя одного я не ненавижу... Даже если ты и виноват...  
Айон вздохнул, отпуская сына и вставая.  
— Я чувствую ответственность. Я дал тебе жизнь, значит, я виноват в том, что ты несчастен. И мне придется исправлять это.  
— Хочешь сказать, мама не принимала в этом участия? — усмехнулся Арей. — Ей ведь всегда было плевать.  
— Не было... Но теперь ведь это все равно не важно.  
На минуту в кухне снова воцарилось молчание, но потом Арей криво улыбнулся, резко обрывая беседу:  
— Ладно, мне пора. У меня есть свои дела. Надеюсь, когда я вернусь, твой братец не разнесет весь дом.  
После разговоров с ним Айона преследовало отвратительное ощущение собственного бессилия. Несостоятельности как родителя. Полной неспособности помочь. Они были настолько оторваны друг от друга, настолько отдалились за годы разлуки, что теперь казалось, будто кроме общей генетики их не связывает ничего.

Анри плюхнулся на кровать, обнимая брата, и, решительно отобрав у него книгу, бросил ее на пол. Айон обреченно вздохнул, накрывая лицо рукой. Он искренне надеялся провести день с пользой. Собирался прочесть что-то из книг, которые нашел в доме. Узнать о сыне чуть больше. Попытаться понять и, возможно, разделить его интересы. Но никакие планы не выдерживали безудержного нахальства великовозрастного ребенка, который скучал в одиночестве.  
— Я вообще-то читал...  
— Твой сын ушел по делам! Потом дочитаешь, вечером! — заявил Анри, наваливаясь на брата и начиная расстегивать его рубашку.  
— Анри, я занят... — безнадежно попытался объяснить Айон, но тот совершенно не слушал. Только довольно улыбнулся, игриво поцеловав брата в щеку.  
— Сейчас никто не услышит, даже когда я буду громко кричать. А если ты будешь читать, то мы не успеем закончить до того, как вернется твой сын.  
— Мне не до этого сейчас... — вздохнул Айон, снова попытавшись отстраниться.  
Брат вдавил его в кровать, хмурясь.  
— Отвлечешься — легче станет.  
— Анри...  
Тот заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Айон с силой толкнул брата в грудь, заставив перекатиться на спину, освобождая его, и встал. Анри вцепился ему в руку, удерживая.  
— Ты теперь только о своем сыне думаешь?  
Айон вздохнул, смягчившись, и погладил его по волосам. Наверное, не стоило вот так отталкивать его сейчас. Было совершенно не до него, жизнь изменилась в одно мгновение, навалилась куча проблем. Волновало выживание, волновала судьба сына — что угодно, но только не праздный секс.  
— Не только... Но сейчас у меня слишком много проблем. Элизиум разрушен, у нас нет источника энергии. Мы можем погибнуть. И мой сын...  
— Давай я помогу тебе отвлечься... Тебе же плохо... Ты все время думаешь...  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Думать тяжело, да...  
Анри недовольно куснул его за руку.  
— Прекрати намекать на то, что я глупый.  
— Я ни на что и не намекал, — засмеялся Айон, обнимая его и целуя в ушко.  
Брат прижался к нему, радостно улыбнувшись. Явно надеясь на продолжение. И слишком уж заискивающе промурлыкал:  
— Я люблю тебя...  
Айон расстегнул рубашку, демонстрируя порезы от утренних приставаний брата. Тот виновато опустил голову.  
— Я не рассчитал... Немножко...  
Айон приподнял бровь.  
— Немножко?  
— Ну прости... Я все залижу... — пообещал Анри, тут же принимаясь за дело.  
Бережно облизав все царапины, он спустился к животу брата, покрывая его поцелуями, и после продолжительных ласк потянулся к ширинке.  
— Нельзя, — отрезал Айон, словно приказывая.  
— Я не собака, чтоб ты так говорил! — обиделся Анри.  
— Ты же по-другому не понимаешь.  
— Так нечестно... — захныкал Анри, сердито кусая его за живот и с вожделением проводя пальцами по мышцам рельефного пресса.  
Айон отстранился, принимаясь застегивать рубашку.  
— И подай мне книгу, которую ты бросил на пол, — велел он.  
— Нет! — протестующе заявил Анри, топая ногой. — С того момента, как мы вернулись на Землю, у нас ни разу еще ничего не было! Ты даже обнимать меня лишний раз не хочешь! Почему?!  
Айон отвернулся, уставившись в окно. Надеясь, что брату надоест молчание. Или он каким-то чудом догадается оставить в покое и уйдет. Но Анри не собирался уходить. Схватив Айона за ворот, он притянул его к себе и с яростью заглянул в холодные глаза.  
— Ответь на мой вопрос! — потребовал он.  
— Ты идиот, и мне противно с тобой рядом находиться, — прошипел Айон, отталкивая его.  
Анри замер, глядя на брата непонимающим и жалобным взглядом, в котором возникла непередаваемая боль.  
— В чем я виноват? — прошептал он тихо. — Я ведь ничего не делал плохого... За что ты злишься на меня?  
Это искренне непонимание придало решимости. Начав этот разговор, Айон собирался довести его до конца.  
— За то, что ты хотел меня бросить, — процедил он. — Я остался бы один, если бы твоя девка не умерла.  
— Я... — начал Анри, оправдываясь, но брат бесцеремонно перебил его.  
— Я всегда был один! — воскликнул он, обдав его презрительным взглядом. — Что есть любовь, если не иллюзия, обман, который забирает ресурсы? Ты любишь умершую женщину, почему ты не можешь понять, что любовь — это просто твой самообман?! Уходит одна — появляется другая, и так будет всегда! Скоро ты увлечешься кем-то еще и снова забудешь о своем брате, которые столько времени пытался тебе доверять!  
Анри стоял неподвижно, опустив голову, и мелко дрожал, не произнося ни слова. Прищурившись, Айон смотрел на него из-под нахмуренных бровей. В тот момент вовсе не было жаль брата, даже если он и сделал ему больно. Он смог наконец высказать все, что держал в себе со дня прибытия на Землю. Утренний разговор с Ареем пошатнул уверенность в том, что следует скрывать от брата свои чувства. Больше не хотелось щадить его.  
— Значит, ты просто терпишь меня рядом с собой? — почти неслышно спросил Анри, нервно сжав кулаки. — Значит, ты все-таки ненавидишь меня за то, что я хотел быть с ней? Ты ведь сам разрешил мне тогда... Если бы ты был против, я бы не пошел к ней... Но ты сам... Сам сказал...  
Опустившись на кровать, Анри уткнулся себе в колени, обхватывая их руками и дрожа. Айон стащил брата с постели за волосы, сорвав с его губ испуганный вскрик, и бросил на пол, наступая ему на грудь. Анри захрипел, извиваясь и пытаясь освободиться. Когда Айон навалился всем весом, до боли сжимая его запястья и прокусывая до крови мягкие губы, в первые мгновения сковал парализующий ужас. А потом отчего-то схлынул. Это было совсем не так, как тогда, в пыточной Ада. Айон злился, но не собирался калечить. Просто хотел выплеснуть боль.  
«Ну и что, что больно... — мелькнула в голове равнодушная мысль. — Зато он наконец так близко и не отталкивает меня...»  
Болезненный поцелуй постепенно перетек в нежные ласки, но, даже когда Анри перестал ощущать во рту соленый привкус крови, Айон все равно не ослабил хватки, продолжая крепко держать его. Анри обхватил брата ногами, выгибаясь навстречу.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил он, стоило Айону оторваться от его губ.  
Тот усмехнулся, упираясь коленом ему в пах. Анри хрипло вздохнул, плотнее прижимаясь к нему.  
— Все будет как раньше, — прошептал Айон бархатным, зачаровывающим голосом, склонившись над самым лицом брата и обдавая горячим дыханием его щеку, — если ты сейчас не будешь сопротивляться и позволишь мне делать все, что я хочу.  
— Да, повелитель, — улыбнулся Анри. Его совершенно не волновало, что именно собирался делать брат. Почему-то верилось, что ничего опасного. Почему-то желание получить наконец хоть толику любви любой ценой затмевало все.  
Удовлетворенно ухмыляясь, Айон рывком поднял его с пола. Анри едва устоял на ногах, но брат тут же заставил опуститься на колени. Когда он расстегнул ремень на своих брюках, Анри улыбнулся, думая, что понимает, к чему все идет. Но стоило ему потянуться к уже затвердевшему члену брата, как тот хлестнул по спине выдернутым из брюк ремнем. Анри вскрикнул, от неожиданности впиваясь когтями в его бедра и вздрагивая. В первое мгновение не понимая, что произошло.  
— Приступай, — усмехнулся Айон. — Я буду бить тебя. И если ты сожмешь зубы — я тебя не прощу.  
Анри поднял вверх умоляющие глаза.  
— Братик... Но я же не выдержу... Я же тебе сделаю больно... Или вообще его откушу...  
— Я тебе тогда что-нибудь отрежу, — пообещал Айон, раздраженно взмахнув ремнем в воздухе. — Или так — или я и дальше буду от тебя отстраняться.  
Всхлипнув, Анри взял в руки его член и осторожно коснулся губами головки, ожидая удара. Айон упивался его беспомощной дрожью, его покорностью и смирением. Ощущение власти над братом возвращало понимание того, что, не будь Анри искренним в своей любви, он бы просто этого не позволил.  
И все же Айон нанес первый удар, заставив брата непроизвольно вздрогнуть. Прогнувшись, но не прервав самозабвенных ласк, Анри тихо стонал от каждого последующего удара. И чем нежнее и аккуратнее он старался быть, тем сильнее они становились. Будто брат специально издевался над ним. Он поступал как опьяненный властью садист. И Анри сам уже не понимал, что чувствует, сосредотачиваясь то на жгучей боли, вспыхивающей каждый раз в новом месте и заглушающей старую, то на частом дыхании довольного брата и нежных прикосновениях к его напряженным мускулам. Ощущение своей покорности и беспомощности пугало. Но почему-то хотелось доказать, что он может это выдержать. Как будто Айон стал бы его после этого уважать.  
Наибольший по силе удар пришелся как раз на тот момент, когда Айон был почти на пределе. Через мгновение он излился в сжавшееся от боли горло Анри, отпуская его.  
Тот часто дышал, опершись руками об пол. Секса уже совсем не хотелось. Напряжение и усталость мешали думать об этом сейчас. После этого странного наказания хотелось только лечь и надолго вырубиться. Или просто провалиться на месте. Это каждый раз было попыткой сыграть в лотерею. Просить брата о ласке и ждать, погладит он или побьет.  
Хрипловатым и каким-то искаженным голосом Анри спросил, не поднимая головы:  
— Это все, братик? Ты больше не будешь меня мучить?  
— Мучить? — усмехнулся Айон, возвращая ремень на законное место. — Это было для тебя мучением?  
— Не мучением... — тихо произнес Анри. — Но очень тяжело было себя контролировать...  
— Уверен, этот урок пойдет тебе на пользу, — хмыкнул Айон, протягивая брату руку и помогая подняться.  
Анри пошатнулся, падая в его объятия. И слабо улыбнулся, утыкаясь Айону в плечо после того, как тот погладил по волосам, прижав к себе и нежно поцеловав в глаза.  
— Теперь ты полежишь тихо и дашь мне позаниматься делами?  
— Пообнимай меня... — умоляюще захныкал Анри. — Я не буду к тебе приставать, но если я просто буду лежать рядом и прижиматься, то читать никак не помешаю...  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Айон.  
Забравшись на кровать, он разрешил брату лечь рядом и прижаться вплотную. Анри вскоре уснул, утомленный наказанием, Айон же вновь принялся за книгу. Стыдно было бы признаться — но он ни черта там не понял. Он был бесконечно далек и от демонических технологий, и от человеческих — примитивных, которые Арей изучал, наверное, только для того, чтобы быть в курсе. Вряд ли эти знания ему приходилось использовать на практике.  
Люди крошили живой мир, чтобы окружить себя мертвым. У них вообще не существовало биомеханики. И никто из них не смог бы этим управлять — ведь они не могли управлять даже своими телами. Банальные порезы заживали у них по нескольку дней.  
Впрочем, экономя жизненную энергию, Айон тоже не спешил залечивать мелкие царапины. Сейчас он ощущал себя почти человеком. И начинал осознавать, что Анри поступал довольно мудро, клянча какие-нибудь вкусности. За неимением лучшего стоило черпать энергию хотя бы из еды.  
Еды у сына в доме не водилось в принципе. Он не ел даже ради удовольствия — похоже, не видел смысла. Зато алкоголя было вдоволь. Доставка не ездила так далеко за город, а переться пешком на поиски еды было откровенно лень. Отпускать Анри одного тоже не стоило. Хотелось держать его под боком, чтобы всегда приглядывать краем глаза. Мало ли что он мог натворить.  
С утра Айон прошелся по дому. Просторному, современному, обставленному без лишней роскоши. Складывалось ощущение, что Арей ценит простоту и удобство — а еще очень редко убирается. Он мог бы нанять горничную — вряд ли это хоть сколько-нибудь заметно ударило бы по его кошельку. Но почему-то не делал этого. Скрывал что-то, что людям не стоило видеть? Вламываться в пару запертых комнат Айон не стал, но хотел воспользоваться возможностью узнать, что там, если бы подвернулся подходящий момент.  
Арей разбрасывал везде недоделанные механизмы. На них можно было натолкнуться абсолютно в любой части дома. Хорошо еще, что не в саду — сад на заднем дворе был прекрасен. Они с сыном провели там весь вчерашний вечер, сидя на качелях в окружении осенней красоты.  
— Почему ты решил поселиться именно здесь? — спросил Айон тогда, и Арей ответил:  
— Я просто вернулся сюда, огляделся и подумал: «Это и есть мой дом».  
Он снес только ветхий заброшенный домишко, чтобы воздвигнуть на его месте особняк. Но не тронул сад. Заботливо отгородил забором. Складывалось ощущение, что за двором снаружи дома он ухаживал больше, чем за комнатами внутри.  
В разговоре они перекинулись парой фраз, которые навели на мысль, что сын овладел биомеханикой даже лучше, чем Амариз. Она была талантливой и фанатичной во всем, что касалось науки, но училась на равных условиях с другими — и им не давали больше, чем позволялось. А Арей...  
Где Арей всему этому научился? В Аду, который сотворил из него несчастное чудовище? Он так и не рассказал толком, что с ним там произошло. И, кажется, вообще не хотел об этом говорить. Не хотел объяснять, почему ему позволили жить, зачем он понадобился Правителю Ада. Может, он и сам этого не знал...  
Поняв, что чтение наскучило окончательно, и он уже полчаса рассуждает о совершенно посторонних вещах, Айон, решив отвлечься от всего этого, перевел взгляд на брата. Тот спал, посасывая палец во сне и изредка причмокивая. Улыбнувшись, Айон скользнул рукой по его спине, огладив свежие рубцы. Почему-то больше не накатывало ощущение, что он раб чужой судьбы. Что поступает с братом так же, как отец поступал с Сатаной. Арей убедил, что это необходимо. Что Анри сел на шею, и его следует приструнить.  
Анри беспокойно завозился, выгибаясь и пытаясь уйти в сторону от прикосновения. Невольно прижимаясь задом к бедрам брата. Хрипло вздохнув, Айон переместил ладонь ниже, добираясь до пояса брюк и проникая под него. А потом, похлопав брата по заду, усмехнулся и обнял рукой, прижимаясь сзади и помещая ногу меж его бедер.  
Анри проснулся, недоумевающе оглядываясь и не понимая, как оказался в таком положении. Через пару секунд удивление сменилось четким осознанием того, что терпеть нахлынувшее возбуждение уже невозможно. Неловкими, но быстрыми движениями расстегнув мешающие и сдавливающие брюки, демон схватился за пульсирующий от напряжения член и сжал в ладони, но брат тут же перехватил его руку.  
— Ну Айон... — разочарованно простонал Анри. — Ты что, мало меня мучил? Я сейчас сдохну...  
Тот усмехнулся, переворачивая брата на спину и поспешно раздеваясь.  
— Я наказал тебя, и ты заслужил нечто большее, чем самоудовлетворение, — пояснил он, даже теперь чувствуя себя хозяином положения.  
Анри впился в брата вожделенным взглядом, готовый отчаянно благодарить за такую милость и снисхождение. Айон оседлал его, с усмешкой позволяя тереться членом о свой пах. Такой гордый и самоуверенный. Как будто милостиво одарял раба толикой любви. Анри прикрыл глаза, постанывая, и вцепился в его бедра, сжимая их до синяков.  
— Прости, но так или иначе сверху буду я, — усмехнулся Айон, наклоняясь и облизывая напряженную плоть брата. — Я немного опасаюсь тебя в таком состоянии.  
— Сам виноват, что у нас так долго ничего не было, — прошипел Анри, тут же громко застонав от наслаждения, когда брат опустился на его член, впервые позволив войти в себя.  
Анри ощутил ни с чем не сравнимое блаженство, снова хватаясь за его бедра и пытаясь сам задавать темп, но Айон убрал его руки. Он двигался плавно и грациозно, завораживая игрой сильных мышц. На смуглой коже блестели капли пота. Седые волосы разметались по плечам, белыми волнами стекая по груди. На лице играла легкая полуулыбка, а фиолетовые, томно прикрытые глаза смотрели прямо на Анри.  
— Брат... — хрипло выдохнул тот. — Брат... Как же ты прекрасен...  
Айон усмехнулся, ускоряя темп и вырывая из уст брата громкие, отчаянные стоны. Доведя его до края и решив больше не мучить, он позволил ему кончить с долгим облегченным стоном, срывающимся на крик. Восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, Анри лежал без сил, раскинув руки и прикрыв глаза. Айон лег рядом, поглаживая его по груди и снисходительно улыбаясь.  
— Скоро вернется твой сын, — хрипловато выдавил Анри. — Не хочешь одеться?  
— А ты? — улыбнулся Айон. — Нам обоим не помешал бы душ...  
— Не порть такой прекрасный момент! — нахмурился Анри. — Долой душ после занятий любовью, он портит все впечатление!  
Айон расхохотался, прижимая брата к себе.  
— Мое милое, несуразное существо...  
Анри усмехнулся, припадая к его груди и улыбаясь с искренностью довольного ребенка. Кажется, у них все теперь было хорошо.  
«И все же Арей не прав... — подумал Айон, перебирая его волосы. — Любить вовсе не страшно... Страшно не любить...»


	4. Глава 4. Одна жизнь на двоих

— С чего вдруг ты решил привести меня сюда? — усмехнулся Арей, приземляясь на поляну и складывая крылья.  
Айон плавно и почти бесшумно опустился на землю рядом с сыном, с теплой улыбкой глядя на него.  
— Это ведь место, где ты родился. Оно очень памятное, да и здесь нашему разговору некому помешать.  
Арей кивнул, принимая человеческий облик и устремляясь сквозь деревья к выходу из леса. Айон шел за ним, задумчиво оглядывая почти не изменившуюся за эти годы местность. Что бы ни происходило, какие бы трагедии ни случались здесь, лес продолжал стоять. Ему не было до них дела. Земной лес не любил своих обитателей так, как Райский. Но и Райский продолжал жить после изгнания Сатаны...  
— Одиночество нам не повредит, — засмеялся Арей, оборачиваясь к отцу. — Твой братец никогда не дает нам спокойно пообщаться.  
— Это ревность, — усмехнулся Айон, отвлекаясь от неприятных мыслей. — Зато я нашел хороший повод вернуться сюда...  
Они вышли к реке, на противоположном берегу которой стоял когда-то их дом. Теперь же на месте него остались лишь обугленные развалины, напоминая своей безжизненностью о произошедшей трагедии.  
— Ты не был здесь после того, как сбежал? — спросил Айон, подходя к сыну сзади и кладя руки ему на плечи.  
Тот качнул головой.  
— Я боялся этих воспоминаний. Они преследовали меня во сне, и я боялся, что если вернусь, то произойдет что-то ужасное.  
— Но ведь не произошло, — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Тебя не было в моих снах... — вздохнул Арей. — Все изменилось, когда ты появился...  
— В моей жизни тоже все изменилось, когда появился ты... — прошептал отец, обнимая сына за плечи.  
— Да ну? —усмехнулся тот.  
Айон поцеловал его в щеку, нежно улыбаясь.  
— Твоя жизнь изменила и мою... Я испытал настоящее, ни с чем не сравнимое счастье... И я верю в него... В это чувство... И теперь убежден, что верил не зря...  
— Потому что мы умерли, но встретились снова? — усмехнулся Арей, откидывая голову ему на плечо. — Может, ты и прав... Я тоже верю... Но я...  
— Да, знаю... Ты изменился...  
Арей вздохнул, поворачиваясь к отцу и обнимая его. Тот прижал сына к себе и с нежностью погладил по волосам.  
— Если бы ты только знал, как много значишь для меня... Как много даешь мне одним своим существованием... Просто потому, что ты мой сын... Самый первый и самый желанный ребенок... И самый дорогой человек во Вселенной...  
— Самый дорогой? — переспросил Арей. Его голос звучал глухо и недоверчиво. — Дороже, чем твой брат?  
— Да...  
Арей усмехнулся — то ли с сомнением, то ли все же повеселев.  
— Его этот факт не обрадует.  
— Ты изменился, но ты — это ты, — уверенно шепнул Айон, целуя сына в висок. — И дороже тебя у меня нет ничего...  
Тот, как-то странно улыбаясь, взял отца за руку, переплетая его пальцы со своими.  
— Да, я знаю... Мне хотелось верить, что ты будешь любить меня даже такого... Злого, разочарованного и несчастного... Но я очень долго страдал... Это сделало меня жестоким и бесчувственным...  
Айон погладил сына по волосам, почти невесомо касаясь седых прядей.  
— Давай начнем все сначала, — улыбнулся он, глядя в родные фиолетовые глаза. — Давай жить тем, что есть сейчас...  
Арей прижался к отцу, принимаясь поглаживать его по спине. Будто бы успокоившись. Айон с удивлением заметил, что улыбка сына изменилась, став расслабленной и искренней, а взгляд наполнился теплотой и облегчением, согревая изнутри.  
Его объятия разительно отличались от объятий брата. К Анри, постоянно ищущему у него защиты и покровительства, и вечно от скуки предлагающему заняться любовью, Айон и сам часто испытывал страсть или снисходительную надменность. К Арею же у него была лишь безудержная, сумасшедшая нежность, желание во что бы то ни стало оберегать, пусть даже ценой самого дорогого. Сейчас и правда казалось, что нет ничего ценней.  
— Помнишь мое детство? — улыбнулся Арей, кладя голову ему на грудь и прикрывая глаза. — Ты не мог быть рядом все время, но как же было хорошо, когда ты оставался со мной надолго...  
Задумавшись, Айон окинул взглядом развалины, оставшиеся от дома. Когда-то это место было наполнено счастьем, здесь царила ликующая радость. И когда-то здесь появилась самая важная для него жизнь...

***

Айон сидел на кровати и читал, полностью погрузившись в это занятие. Маленький Арей играл с его хвостом. Покусывал зубками, царапал коготками. Удачно, что тот совсем не ощущал боли. Хвост — костяной и прочный, но гибкий и подвижный — шел от самой шеи и напоминал дополнительный позвоночник, состоящий из состыкованных пластин. Демоненок не мог его повредить — и потому Айон не опасался позволять таких игр. Изредка он отрывался от книги и пытался обвить сына за пояс или неудачно выставленную конечность, а потом притянуть к себе, но Арей уворачивался и снова ловил его хвост.  
Это было так забавно. Так весело. Беззаботно играть, забывая обо всех бедах. Здесь, в этом доме, Айон отдыхал душой. Нигде больше не было так хорошо.  
— Ты его не поцарапаешь? — обеспокоилась Мариса, входя в спальню.  
Айон усмехнулся, глядя, как сынишка забавляется со своей игрушкой, перебирая костяные пластины хвоста.  
— Как видишь. Лучше пускай играется, чем опять крушит что попало. Да и мне спокойней, когда он тут, а не шастает по лесу.  
Арей, валяющийся на животе и болтающий ногами, снизу вверх посмотрел на отца большими, будто бы удивленными глазами. Айон улыбнулся и, потрепав его по волосам, нагнулся и поцеловал в лоб. Его постоянно хотелось схватить и затискать. Он был таким милым, таким веселым и жизнерадостным. Так заразительно увлекался игрой, что каждый раз хотелось присоединиться к нему.  
— Папа, поиграй со мной! — потребовал Арей, переползая к отцу на колени и отнимая книгу.  
Айон кинул ее на кровать и, удобно зафиксировав ерзающего сына на своих коленях, спросил, во что с ним поиграть. Демоненок уткнулся носиком в его щеку.  
— Пап, а зачем тебе такие длинные уши? — любознательно спросил он, трогая длинное ухо демона.  
— Для красоты, — усмехнулся Айон. — И чтоб тебе было что отрывать. Ты и так мой хвост уже замучил.  
— А у тебя еще крылья есть, — напомнил маленький садист.  
— Эх... — протянул Айон, тяжело вздыхая.  
— Я вырасту и буду таким же, как папа! — заявил демоненок. — У меня будут такие же красивые крылья и хвост!  
— А уши длинные не хочешь? — усмехнулся отец.  
— Не хочу. Мама и за короткие-то больно таскает.  
— Мариса, не обижай ребенка! — крикнул Айон, возмущенный таким жестоким отношением к своему маленькому чуду.  
— Кто еще кого обижает! — послышалось с кухни.  
— Па-ап! — снова стал ныть Арей. — Дай уши потрогать!  
— Не дам! — отрезал Айон, мягко отстраняясь.  
— Ты жа-адный! — захныкал демоненок.  
— А ты вредный! — вздохнул отец. — Не тяни руки куда не надо!  
— А я хочу! — нагло заявил Арей.  
— А я хочу, чтобы меня за уши не трогали!  
— Ма-ам, мне папа не дает уши потрогать! — пожаловался демоненок.  
— Правильно делает! Тебе вообще ничего в руки давать нельзя! — тут же отозвалась Мариса.  
Арей обиженно надулся, скрестив руки на груди. Нежно улыбнувшись, Айон поцеловал его в глаза, и демоненок, только и ждавший, чтобы отец наклонился к нему, схватился цепкими ручонками за уши.  
— Они пушистые! — ликующе воскликнул он, накрепко вцепившись в них.  
— Арей, отцепись, — умоляюще попросил Айон.  
Счастливый ребенок замотал головой.  
— Мариса, отцепи его от меня! — взмолился демон.  
— Шлепни — сам отстанет, — получил он равнодушный ответ.  
— Мариса, он живой...  
— И что?  
— Как что?.. Ты посмотри, какие глазки... Какой он маленький, хороший... Ай!  
— Вот-вот! Глазки глазками, а руки бы лучше не распускал! И глаза у него хитрые!  
— И все равно он такой хороший...  
Мариса пришла-таки спасать любимого. Хлестнув Арея по спине полотенцем, она командным голосом велела:  
— А ну отцепись от него, маньяк начинающий!  
Демоненок пискнул и спрятался от разгневанной мамы в объятиях отца. Айон закрыл его крылом и прижал к себе.  
— Ну что ты делаешь, а? По-человечески объяснить нельзя, что ли?  
— Сам сыну демона по-человечески объяснить попробуй!  
— Мариса...  
— Все! Я готовлю, не мешайте мне больше! Если он тебе уши захочет оторвать, меня не зови!  
Мариса ушла, помахивая полотенцем и гордо вздернув голову. Она умудрялась чувствовать себя королевой даже в быту. Айон проводил ее с тяжелым вздохом и посмотрел на Арея. Присмиревший демоненок уткнулся подбородком ему в грудь, уставившись большими наивными глазами. Он всегда искал у отца защиты и утешения. Мариса порой перегибала палку. Была с ним слишком строга. Жаль, что не было возможности контролировать ее постоянно. Еще не пришло время собрать воедино обе жизни — и ту, напряженную, полную проблем, и эту, безмятежно-уютную. Только она помогала не свихнуться от напряжения. Только здесь он мог отдыхать душой.  
— А не пора ли тебе спать? — улыбнулся Айон.  
Арей сразу же протестующе замотал головой.  
— А я говорю — пора. Вон, устал как уже.  
Демоненок хотел убежать, чтобы его долго ловили по всему дому. Мама наверняка опять стала бы размахивать полотенцем, которого он боялся до дрожи, а папа начал бы ее успокаивать, позволив в это время улизнуть на улицу незамеченным. Но планы нарушил хвост Айона, прочно обвивший тельце и руки. Арей заизвивался, пытаясь выбраться из захвата, визжа и брыкаясь, но, испугавшись маму, вновь пришедшую с полотенцем, затих.  
— Не умеете вы, демоны, детей спать укладывать, — сообщила Мариса, уперев руки в бока.  
Арей поскорее спрятался под крыло отца.  
— Смотри, как он тебя боится, — укоризненно вздохнул Айон, гладя сына.  
— Правильно! Каждый должен хоть чего-то в жизни бояться!  
— Ты жестокая...  
— Вот вырастет таким же капризным — ты будешь виноват!  
— Мариса, помоги мне его спать уложить, и мне пора уже...  
Арей выглянул из-под родного крыла, под которым прятался от грозной матери, и с появляющимися на глазах слезами прохныкал:  
— Пап, не улетай...  
Айон обнял его и поцеловал в висок.  
— Не могу... У меня дела...  
Демоненок прижался к нему, обхватывая ручонками за шею.  
— Ну не улетай... Я больше не буду тебя за уши хватать... Пожалуйста...  
— Ага, надейся дальше, — цинично хмыкнула Мариса и ушла готовить обед.  
Айон не раз думал о том, чтобы бросить все на какое-то время и остаться с сыном. Но сразу же отметал этот вариант. Пути назад не было. Если их найдут, то о счастье можно будет забыть навсегда. Поэтому демон, не внимая мольбам, скрепя сердце каждый раз уходил из этого дома, от родных и близких людей. От своей семьи к бесконечной войне. Но каждый раз возвращался. Обнимал выбегающих навстречу родных, целовал Марису и, взяв на руки Арея, заходил в дом, где его ожидал отдых в компании тех, кого он любил.  
Воспоминания об играх с демоненком вызывали у Айона улыбку. Как же весело было им тогда... Как же здорово было забывать о проблемах, просто играя с сыном и видя его детский восторг.  
Как-то Арей, вереща, пытался увернуться от отцовского хвоста, которым тот пытался выковырять его из-под стола. Когда хвост наконец обвил за ноги, демоненок завизжал, цепляясь коготками за деревянный пол, но все же был извлечен на свет. Увидев нависшую над собой грозную фигуру, Арей стал брыкаться и кусаться в отчаянной попытке освободиться. Бережно зафиксировав сына в стабильном состоянии, Айон с немым укором посмотрел ему в глаза. Демоненок всхлипнул и, решив использовать последнее средство, заплакал, прижав ушки. Он не замолчал, даже когда отец отпустил его. Даже когда обнял, усадив к себе на колени, и накрыл крыльями. Только уткнулся ему в грудь, продолжая плакать. И куснул за руку, когда его попытались почесать за ушком.  
— Вредина, — улыбнулся Айон. — Маленькая капризная вредина.  
Демоненок насупился и укусил еще раз. Взяв в ладонь его ручку, Айон почувствовал, как в кожу вцепились маленькие когтистые пальчики.  
— Ты опять его совсем не воспитываешь? — грозно спросила Мариса, заходя в комнату.  
При виде нее Арей юркнул под крыло отца и прижался поближе, обнимая его за пояс. Айон улыбнулся и погладил сына по волосам.  
— Он ребенок...  
— Дальше что, что ребенок? Бей его почаще, авось человеком вырастет.  
— Мариса, нельзя быть такой жестокой...  
— Нельзя быть таким добрым.  
— Только так и можно. Во всяком случае, с ним...  
Арей выглянул из-под родного крыла, только когда Мариса, хмыкнув, ушла, покачивая бедрами. Посмотрев на него, настороженно прижавшего ушки, Айон устало вздохнул. У них с Марисой кардинально расходились взгляды на воспитание сына. Он одергивал ее, когда был рядом, но ничего не делал, чтобы оградить Арея от этого в свое отсутствие. Что он мог сделать? Забрать его в Элизиум? Это был совсем неподходящий вариант.  
Демоненок ткнулся носиком ему в щеку, заставляя обратить на себя внимание.  
— Мой хороший, — улыбнулся Айон, поглаживая его по волосам. — Тебя никто не обидит, пока я рядом. Ничего не бойся.  
Арей улыбнулся в ответ, прижимаясь к отцу и довольно урча. Тот крепче прижал его к себе, ласково покусывая за ушко. Хотелось от всего защитить, от всего уберечь. Никогда не позволить случиться с ним ничему плохому. И он смог бы, если бы был рядом. Смог бы — но его не было, когда самое страшное произошло.  
— Папа, а ты когда-нибудь пробовал обнять весь мир? — с интересом спросил Арей, поднимая на отца чистые и невинные глаза.  
— Нет, — удивился Айон, и тут же усмехнулся. — А ты?  
— А я пробовал! — сообщил демоненок. — Ты же мне рассказывал, что наша Земля похожа на большой шар... Что она единый живой организм, один из многих, населяющих космос... Вот я и подумал, а если я попробую обнять Землю, ей будет приятно? Только я маленький, а она большая... Вот когда я тебя обнимаю — я сразу вижу, что тебе приятно... А когда ее обнимаю, не вижу!  
— Думаю, что ей все-таки приятно, — усмехнулся Айон, целуя сына в лоб. — Она большая, но все чувствует.  
— Правда? — обрадовался Арей, ликующе глядя на отца. — Как здорово!  
— Ты чудо, — улыбнулся Айон, прижимая его к себе.  
— Просто ты говорил, что Земле больно... И ты хочешь исцелить ее боль... А я хочу тебе помочь! — серьезно заявил демоненок. — Я не хочу ждать, пока вырасту! Я хочу сейчас тебе помогать!  
— Помогай. Я очень рад, что ты хочешь мне помогать...  
— Па-ап... — протянул Арей, ложась ему на грудь и задумчиво царапая ее коготками. — А почему у всех разные папы? Ты же самый хороший, почему тебя больше ни у кого нет?  
— Потому что ты самый хороший ребенок, — засмеялся Айон. — Лучшего ребенка — лучшему папе!  
Демоненок заливисто засмеялся, обнимая его за шею.  
— А еще, — выпалил он взволнованно, — я учился летать! Чтобы ты показал мне Элизиум! Ты же обещал меня туда взять, когда я научусь хорошо летать!  
— Ты нормально летаешь для своего возраста, — улыбнулся Айон, поглаживая его волосы и зарываясь в них лицом. — Но лететь в Элизиум ты быстро устанешь. Я обязательно покажу тебе Элизиум, я ведь обещал. Только не торопись взрослеть. Я мог бы понести тебя на руках, но пока для этого рано. Всему свое время.  
Арей огорченно опустил глаза, роняя голову отцу на грудь. Совсем не хотелось видеть его расстроенным. Невозможно было объяснить, насколько важно приходить именно сюда, в домик в лесу, находиться здесь, вдали от забот, позволять себе расслабиться и отдохнуть. Не хотелось пытаться объяснять. Поэтому Айон принялся щекотать сына, желая вновь услышать ликующий игривый смех. Арей хихикнул, выскальзывая из рук отца и хватая его за хвост.  
— Покусаю! — нагло заявил он.  
— Это я тебя покусаю! — захохотал Айон, ловя демоненка в объятия и покрывая ласковыми укусами его тельце.  
Арей брыкался, смеясь, и пытался лягнуть или поцарапать. Но безнадежно проигрывал в этой шуточной борьбе. Недовольный неудачей, он как-то ухитрился схватить отца за уши. И накрепко вцепился в них, ликующе глядя на него.  
— Отпусти, — велел Айон.  
Демоненок протестующе замотал головой. Айон вздохнул, продолжая оставаться в таком положении и дожидаясь, пока Арей разожмет руки.  
— Я же твой отец, почему ты ко мне не прислушиваешься? — безнадежно спросил он.  
— Я больше не буду, — тут же пообещал демоненок, делая виноватые глаза и отпуская его уши.  
Айон усмехнулся, выпрямляясь.  
— Эх, ты...  
Арей обнял его за шею и ласково потерся щечкой о лицо. Он всегда так мило просил прощения за свои проказы. Всегда так тянулся, так льнул. Признавал в нем авторитета и пример для подражания. Любил тогда, в детстве, и продолжал любить до сих пор.  
— Папа хороший...  
— И ты хороший, мой маленький, — улыбнулся демон.  
— Мы оба хорошие! — засмеялся Арей.  
— Конечно, — прошептал Айон, прижимая сына к себе и не желая никогда отпускать.  
Ни от кого никогда он не видел такой безусловной, такой чистой и искренней любви. Арей был дороже всего, дороже любого из людей. Он отдал бы ради него все, что угодно. Кроме самого себя.

***

Задумавшись, Айон очнулся от воспоминаний только тогда, когда щеки коснулись сухие губы сына. Он улыбнулся, с нежностью погладив его по волосам, и спросил:  
— Ты совсем не ценишь любовь? Мне не дают покоя те твои слова...  
— Я ценю тебя, — ответил Арей, утыкаясь ему в плечо. — Больше мне ничего не нужно. Я ни в чем не нуждаюсь. Я всю жизнь был один, потому что все, кто были рядом, не могли мне дать даже части того, что давал ты. У нас с тобой была мечта.  
Айон вздохнул, целуя его в висок.  
— Ты до сих пор хочешь того же, что и я?  
— Я не знаю... — прошептал Арей, крепче обнимая его. — Я возненавидел все, кроме тебя... Это чувство, словно я — уже не я... Потому что это не мои чувства... Не моя ненависть... Но я такой, каким стал, уже не мог быть собой... Не мог потому, что ты оставил меня... А мечта у нас одна, значит, и жизнь одна на двоих... Без тебя у меня ничего нет...  
— Теперь все иначе, — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Разве теперь мое будущее более ясно, чем раньше? — усмехнулся Арей, поднимая глаза на отца. — Что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
— Я работаю над этим, — вздыхая, ушел от ответа тот. — Чтобы думать, нужно одиночество, а мне постоянно мешает Анри...  
— Я могу его выгнать, — тут же предложил Арей.  
Айон вновь тяжело вздохнул.  
— Не знаю, можно ли тебя попросить... Но не мог ли бы ты взять его с собой, когда пойдешь по делам? Заодно пообщаетесь немного. А я смогу немного подумать, оставшись один.  
Арей презрительно фыркнул.  
— Не желаю с ним общаться. И, к тому же, это бредовая идея. Почему он не может жить в Элизиуме?  
— Амариз сейчас приводит Элизиум в порядок, и Анри... Как бы сказать... Там немного не к месту. Если ему будет скучно, он просто разрушит то, что она успела восстановить.  
— Пусть работает, — хмыкнул Арей. — Для чего он вообще тебе нужен?  
— Он мой брат... — немного виновато пожал плечами Айон.  
— Брат? — ухмыльнулся сын. — Ты его скорее как жену используешь.  
— Раньше ты не говорил столько гадостей, — огорченно вздохнул Айон.  
— Да неужели? — с наглой усмешкой поинтересовался Арей, прямо глядя отцу в глаза. — Нет больше твоего любимого ребенка — беспомощного, верящего в счастье и надеющегося на тебя.  
— Ты все же злишься, что я не смог спасти тебя?  
— Ты ведь даже не пытался предположить, что я жив.  
— А ты? Ты тоже считал меня погибшим.  
Арей хмуро посмотрел на отца с укором и болью во взгляде.  
— Я жил только мыслью, что ты жив. Только это давало мне надежду. Только поэтому я не убил себя.  
Айон прижал сына к себе, зарываясь лицом в его волосы и оглаживая острые плечи. Он ждал этого разговора. Боялся, но ждал. И все равно оказался к нему не готов.  
— Прости... Я был в отчаянии... И даже предположить не мог, что все может быть так...  
— Теперь уже не важно, — прошептал Арей, обнимая отца. Как будто и правда простил. — Мое одиночество позади.  
Он больше ничего не сказал. Как будто этого было достаточно. Того, что Айон снова рядом. Хотя бы сейчас. Через столько ужасных лет.  
Айона не оставляло ощущение, что он перестал быть для сына авторитетом. Нет, он никогда не давил на него родительской властью. Никогда не пользовался этой привилегией. Старался, чтобы сын ощущал себя с ним на равных. Чтобы рос гордым и свободным, способным самостоятельно принимать решения. Счастливым. Уверенным в себе.  
Айон никогда не наказывал его. Невозможно было вырастить друга и соратника, ставя его в унизительное, зависимое положение. Уча подчинению. Он мог поступать так с Анри — потому что никогда не рассчитывал на духовную близость с ним. Никогда не считал его достаточно разумным для того, чтобы быть равным. Но сын — кровь от крови, душа от души — значил слишком много. Хотелось, чтобы он любил себя, верил в себя. Чтобы ни перед кем никогда не склонился. Чтобы перед ним склонился весь мир.  
Теперь Айон видел перед собой колючего, ранимого хама, прячущего чувства за агрессией. Который больше не интересовался его мнением. Огрызался, ставил на место, несмотря на то, что не считал унизительным вставать перед ним на колени. Порой это просто взрывало мозг.  
Но все же сын остался жив. Когда все это произошло с ним, когда это сломило его — его дух продолжал бороться. Потому что он никогда не посчитал бы, что все это заслужил. Благодаря отцу. И это служило единственным утешением.  
Арей никогда не ненавидел себя за то, что с ним произошло. Он ненавидел мироздание, ненавидел тех, кто сделал это с ним. Он сам был ни в чем не виноват. И только потому, что осознавал это — он смог двигаться дальше. Он все еще продолжал любить себя. Пытался заботиться о себе. Отстаивать свои границы.  
Гений, признавший себя ничтожеством. Как же грело душу то, что он требовал принимать себя таким, каким стал. Оставляя за собой право ненавидеть себя. Но не позволяя этого кому-то еще.  
Айон бесконечно корил себя за то, что не смог предотвратить случившейся с сыном трагедии. И бесконечно гордился им и собой. Ведь он выжил. Поднялся из грязи. Благодаря тому, чему отец его научил.


	5. Глава 5. Разочарование

Анри расчесывал волосы брата, порой с наслаждением зарываясь лицом в шелковые белые пряди. Пропускал их между пальцами, поглаживал, терся щекой, вдыхал их запах. Этот процесс доставлял такое удовольствие, что он скрипуче мурлыкал, как кот.  
— Тебе совсем не обязательно вставать так рано, чтобы помочь мне собраться, — усмехнулся Айон, приобнимая брата и коротко целуя в глаза.  
— Я не понимаю, зачем тебе уходить, — недовольно проворчал Анри, царапнув его плечо. — Ты собираешься на весь день оставить меня одного!  
— Ну сходи куда-нибудь, — вздохнул Айон. — Если тебе скучно, просто найди себе занятие.  
С усмешкой оглядев насупившегося Анри, он пригладил его торчащие во все стороны волосы.  
— Ты такой лохматый, дай, я тебя тоже причешу.  
— Нет! — испуганно воскликнул Анри, отскакивая и тряся головой, чтоб вернуть волосам их прежний небрежный вид.  
Айон расхохотался, набрасываясь на брата и прижимая к кровати. Тот неловко заерзал, не зная, чего ожидать, но успокоился, когда его просто поцеловали в губы.  
— Можем насладиться друг другом напоследок, — улыбнулся Айон, убирая со лба брата непослушные пряди. — Хочешь?  
— Хочу! — фыркнул Анри, глядя на него так, словно он сморозил глупость. — Но ты же потом все равно на целый день уйдешь!  
— Ну и что? — ухмыльнулся Айон, продолжая настойчивые ласки и ощущая, как тело брата откликается на них. Только на лице его по-прежнему оставалось кислое и недовольное выражение.  
— Я не хочу оставаться один! — жалобно хныкнул Анри, обхватывая Айона за шею, но тот сразу же заткнул его поцелуем, проскальзывая языком в открытый рот, готовый извергнуть шквал обвинений.  
Только отдышавшись от долгого и глубокого поцелуя, Анри вновь нахмурился и, постанывая сквозь зубы от ощущения поцелуев на шее, стал бормотать что-то невразумительное. Айон усмехнулся, разобрав одну фразу, сказанную довольно отчетливо: «Мне запрещаешь с людьми общаться, а сам все время где-то шляешься».  
— Я плохой и злой? — насмешливо спросил он, оглаживая напряженные бедра брата. — Я поступаю так, как запрещаю тебе?  
Анри яростно кивнул, подаваясь ему навстречу.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь и еще и пытаешься заставить чувствовать себя виноватым! А вот обойдешься! Возьму и уйду сегодня в город! И познакомлюсь там с какой-нибудь женщиной! Которая все время со мной будет, а не так, как ты!  
— Какой же ты глупый, братик, — ухмыльнулся Айон. Анри сжался под его хищным взглядом. — Может, мне посадить тебя на цепь?  
Анри вновь возмущенно открыл рот, и Айон снова запечатал его поцелуем. Скользнув руками к запястьям брата, сжал их, но передумал и ласково переплел его пальцы со своими. А потом, коленом заставив пошире раздвинуть ноги, медленно вошел в него, исторгнув тихий стон, слившийся с чужим.  
— Я не договорил, — выдавил Анри, задохнувшись от внезапного напора движений.  
Вцепившись в плечи брата, он откинул голову и мучительно застонал, скрещивая ноги на его поясе. Член, вбивающийся в тело быстрыми рывками, с каждым мгновением выбивал из головы все плохие мысли. Наслаждение заполняло целиком, не оставляя места для глупых страхов и обид. Чувствуя, как расслабился брат, полностью отдаваясь во власть удовольствия, Айон сжал его в объятиях, продолжая двигаться с яростной страстью. Вслушиваясь в одержимое рычание над ухом и крепче хватаясь за спину брата, Анри громко стонал, прижимаясь к горячему родному телу. Улетая куда-то далеко-далеко.  
Уже когда Айон отстранился, и Анри, наслаждаясь подаренным удовольствием, перевернулся на бок с блаженной улыбкой, он заметил стоящего в дверях Арея, облокотившегося на косяк и нагло пялящегося на них, держа руки в карманах. Он стоял в столь непринужденной позе, всем своим видом демонстрируя обыденность происходящего, что Анри взвыл, негодуя, и, даже не попытавшись прикрыться, полез на него с кулаками. Айон удержал буйного брата, целуя его лицо и смеясь.  
— Убери его отсюда! — возмутился Анри, брыкаясь и пытаясь вырваться из захвата. — Что он вообще тут делает?! Ты его что, стучаться не учил?!  
— Успокойся, — тихо и невозмутимо прошептал брат ему на ушко.  
Вскоре поняв, что его держат достаточно крепко, Анри захныкал, обмякнув в объятиях брата. Айон поцеловал его в щеку и встал, улыбаясь сыну.  
— Ты что-то хотел?  
Не слушая их разговора, Анри завернулся в одеяло, укрывшись с головой и стыдливо бурча что-то сердитое. Через пару минут, обсудив с Ареем все, что требовалось, Айон извлек брата из-под одеяла и потащил в душ, водрузив на плечо. Анри послушно висел на нем, болтаясь, как кукла. И только когда Айон, как всегда непринужденно усмехаясь, поставил его в ванну, а потом залез следом и включил душ, возмущенно засопел.  
— Твой сын меня достал! — заявил он с нарастающим негодованием. — Я хочу в Элизиум!  
— У вас с ним почему-то взаимная антипатия, — усмехнулся Айон, не теряя времени даром и натирая тело брата мылом.  
Анри зашипел и впился зубами ему в плечо, за что получил сильной струей душа в лицо. Возмущенно отплевавшись, он сердито посмотрел на Айона, который все так же доброжелательно улыбался и тепло смотрел. От этого неожиданно стало стыдно. Обняв брата за пояс, Анри осторожно прижался к нему. Он не просил прощения, но Айон все равно ласково погладил по волосам.  
— Постарайся с ним поладить. Узнай его получше. Я уверен, вы подружитесь...  
Анри с сомнением фыркнул.  
— Скорее мы поубиваем друг друга.  
— А вот за это накажу, — усмехнулся Айон, хватая брата за подбородок и грубовато целуя, словно желая продемонстрировать свою власть.  
Анри укусил его за губу, недовольный этим непрошеным доминированием.  
— Ладно, я постараюсь! — надулся он, вылезая из ванны и отряхиваясь от воды.  
Айон ободряюще улыбнулся. Анри удрученно вздохнул, заметив во взгляде брата доверие, и со слабой надеждой решил, что попытается его оправдать. Не так уж часто Айон верил в него, не так уж часто давал выбор, как поступать. Почему-то он не требовал сейчас, а просил. Неужели понимал, насколько тяжело будет найти общий язык с его мерзким ребенком? Неужели понимал потому, что не мог поладить с ним сам?

В тот день Арей остался дома. Анри лежал на кровати, размышляя, заговорить ли с ним, с того самого момента, как ушел брат. В конце концов, провалявшись без дела до обеда, он совершил вынужденный поход на кухню — от скуки и желания восполнить запасы энергии. Прихватив с собой пару бутербродов и возвращаясь обратно в спальню, он прошел мимо Арея, сидящего в гостиной на полу и развинчивающего какой-то аппарат, назначения которого невозможно было даже вообразить. Заинтересовавшись, Анри встал позади него, заглядывая через плечо, как часто делал с Амариз, когда та что-то мастерила.  
— Там, — указал Арей отверткой на комод, не поворачиваясь, — отец оставил тебе деньги, если захочешь куда-нибудь сходить.  
Анри хмыкнул, плюхаясь на диван и с удовольствием уминая бутерброды.  
— Никуда я не пойду, можешь меня не посылать.  
Арей усмехнулся.  
— Я был худшего мнения о твоих умственных способностях. Удивлен, что ты понял мой намек.  
— Почему ты так ко мне относишься? — сердито буркнул Анри. — Что я тебе сделал?  
— Ты глупый и бесполезный, — пожал плечами Арей. — Ты живешь в моем доме, ешь мою еду и трахаешься с моим отцом. Какая мне от тебя польза?  
Анри запыхтел, возмущенный такой нелестной характеристикой, но постарался держать себя в руках, помня об обещании, данном брату.  
— А еще ты предал его, — усмехнулся Арей, оборачиваясь и нахально глядя в глаза. — Хотя, за это я, наверно, должен сказать тебе спасибо. Если бы его жизнь сложилась иначе, я мог бы не родиться. Впрочем, учитывая, что свою жизнь я ненавижу...  
— Ты какой-то странный, — осторожно произнес Анри. — Ты совсем на него не похож. И я тебя не могу понять.  
— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Арей, снова отворачиваясь и продолжая мучить свой прибор. — Чтобы что-то понимать, нужно обладать мозгами, коих я у тебя не наблюдаю.  
— Прекрати говорить про меня гадости! — возмутился Анри. Его и без того скудное терпение подходило к концу.  
— А то что? — насмешливо поинтересовался Арей. — Ты же не посмеешь ничего мне сделать, иначе отец сам тебя за это убьет.  
— Не убьет! — заявил Анри. — Он меня любит!  
— Я видел, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Его гадкая самодовольная ухмылка раздражала до дрожи. Так и хотелось разок двинуть по отвратительно самоуверенному лицу, чтобы хоть на мгновение убрать с него это наглое выражение. Анри не сомневался в том, что сильнее Арея, однако мысль о том, что ему за это будет после того, как вернется брат, заставила мгновенно передумать.  
— А ты точно его сын? — усмехнулся Анри, желая хотя бы ответить тем же — насмешкой. — Вы ведь не похожи.  
— Я тоже удивляюсь, как у моего гениального отца может быть такой тупой брат, — парировал Арей, все так же невозмутимо ухмыляясь.  
Анри заскрежетал зубами, злясь и понемногу лишаясь контроля над яростью. Все же ему было привычней решать проблемы силой, а в словесных препирательствах он всегда оказывался позади. По натуре неконфликтный, он терпеть не мог, когда задевали нечто важное для него. А с братом, как и с его сыном, вечно отвешивающими колкости, вести себя иначе он не мог, упрямо стоя на своем.  
— Наглый, самоуверенный мальчишка! — процедил Анри, глядя на Арея со злостью.  
— Именно так, — не стал отрицать тот. — Еще добавь, что я слабый и прикрываюсь отцом, потому что сам с тобой бы не справился.  
— Мерзкий ребенок! — заявил Анри, вскакивая с дивана и нервно сжимая кулаки.  
Арей усмехнулся, протягивая ему пачку сигарет.  
— Покури, успокойся. Помогает.  
Анри фыркнул, но все же взял сигарету, надеясь в отсутствие брата приобщиться к еще одной вещи, которую тот запрещал.  
— Это нечестно, — пожаловался он, попытавшись затянуться, но тут же закашлявшись. — Тебе он разрешает все, а мне нет!  
Более того — Арей даже не спрашивал разрешения. Не считал нужным. Воспринимал как дикость. Огрызался, когда Айон пытался навязать свою волю. И ему ничего за это не было! Айон еще и соглашался отступить! Это заставляло изводиться от душащей зависти. Как же это было несправедливо! Почему все вокруг могли делать, что хотят?!  
— А ты уверен, что так нуждаешься в том, что он тебе запрещает? — усмехнулся Арей, откровенно смеясь над его попытками покурить.  
Анри хмыкнул, хотя бы из чувства противоречия решив идти до конца, но новый приступ кашля быстро заставил передумать.  
— Ладно... — вздохнул он, выкидывая сигарету. — Иногда он прав...  
Арей потянулся, разминая затекшие от работы мышцы, и сел на диван, расслабляясь и закуривая. Анри примостился рядом, все еще не оставляя надежды поладить с ним.  
— Давай дружить? — предложил он, жалобно заглядывая ему в лицо.  
— Да что тебе от меня надо? — вздохнул Арей, отодвигаясь от него. — Со мной можно дружить только одним способом — не попадаться мне на глаза и не портить мой дом, раз уж я тебя сюда пустил по просьбе отца. И не кроши бутербродом мне на брюки.  
Анри разочарованно вздохнул, грустно оглядывая недоеденный бутерброд. Арей брезгливо отряхнулся, отсаживаясь на другой конец дивана.  
— И как отцу не противно с тобой спать? — презрительно хмыкнул он.  
— А ты вообще куришь! — возразил Анри.  
— Зато я моюсь.  
На это Анри не нашел, что ответить, и потому последующие несколько минут молча уминал бутерброд. Арей же наслаждался долгожданной тишиной. Но благодать снизошла ненадолго.  
— А расскажи, каким Айон был после моего предательства, — попросил Анри, снова подсаживаясь к нему поближе.  
— Это еще зачем? — хмыкнул Арей. — Его и спрашивай об этом.  
— Он мне мало рассказывает! Ну расскажи! — заныл Анри, теребя племянника за плечо.  
Тот едва удержался от желания воткнуть сигарету ему в глаз.  
— Расскажу, только отвяжись! — воскликнул он. Анри вгонял его в пучину отчаяния. — Что ты вообще хочешь услышать?  
— Каким был Айон, когда ты был ребенком...  
— Счастливым, — усмехнулся Арей. — Видимо, он был рад, что от тебя избавился.  
Анри вздохнул, осознав, насколько его занятие безнадежно. Наладить контакт с тем, кому настолько омерзительно его общество, было проблематично. Это смог бы осуществить только настоящий гений. А может, не справился бы и он.  
— Ты такой злой, — сочувственно произнес Анри. — Мне тебя жалко.  
Арея передернуло, и он с нескрываемым презрением воззрился на него. А потом нервно и пугающе расхохотался.  
— Тебе? Меня? Жалко? Тупому бесполезному ничтожеству меня жалко?  
— Ты одинокий и несчастный...  
Арей встал, глядя на Анри с ледяной яростью. Складывалось впечатление, что он в любую секунду готов наброситься и разорвать на клочки. Но ему удалось взять себя в руки. В последний раз нервно затянувшись, он выбросил сигарету в стоящую на подоконнике пепельницу, после чего резко развернулся и пошел к двери. Анри вскочил и кинулся было за ним, но племянник остановил злым взглядом, заставив замереть на месте.  
— Передай отцу, что я вернусь завтра, — процедил он. — Пусть не волнуется.  
Анри растерянно кивнул, тут же оглушенный громко захлопнувшейся дверью, и, вздыхая, отправился на кухню поискать еще еды. Он уже предвкушал, как получит от брата за то, что явно ляпнул что-то не то в разговоре с Ареем. Впрочем, сам он так и не понял своей ошибки. И остался свято уверен в том, что совершенно ни в чем не виноват. Виноват был психованный ребенок Айона. И сам Айон, не пытающийся его воспитывать. Виноваты были все вокруг — никто не любил, не уважал, не воспринимал всерьез. Не хотелось здесь оставаться, хотелось уйти — но куда было идти? Без жизненной энергии он бы долго не протянул.  
Усевшись на диван с тарелкой бутербродов, Анри принялся удрученно заедать свое горе. В одиночестве было тоскливо, но так его хотя бы никто не обижал.

Время было уже за полночь, и Айон спокойно спал в объятиях брата, когда неожиданный грохот разбудил его. Наспех одевшись, он вышел в коридор и пошел к гостиной, откуда и послышался шум, меньше всего ожидая увидеть на диване Арея, развалившегося в неестественной позе и держащего в руке бутылку вина. Вздохнув, Айон сел возле сына и чуть потряс его за плечи. Тот, приоткрыв глаза, полуосмысленно посмотрел на отца. По лицу его расплылась глуповатая улыбка. Пугающе безумная, кривая. Похожая на оскал.  
— Да уж... — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — Когда я узнал, что ты пьешь, я не думал, что ты будешь так напиваться...  
— Я больше не буду! — заявил Арей, обнимая отца за шею, но не отпуская бутылки. — Прости меня!  
— Ты ведешь себя, как Анри, — снова вздохнул Айон, подхватывая сына и поглаживая по волосам. — Я отнесу тебя спать, утром поговорим.  
— Нет! — запротестовал Арей, мотнув головой и попытавшись встать, но повалившись назад. — Мне надо работать! Я не доделал этот... Как его... Генератор!  
Он вдруг глупо заржал, уткнувшись лицом в диван. Его спина мелко дрожала от припадка смеха. Это зрелище сильно выводило из себя. Впервые за всю жизнь Айон подумал, что где-то все-таки ошибся в воспитании сына. Он нахватался кучи вредных привычек. И еще и отстаивал свое право катиться на дно.  
— Генератор! — хохотал Арей. — Слово-то какое смешное... Что-то я раньше об этом не задумывался...  
Айон терпеливо ждал, пока сын наконец уснет. Судя по его состоянию, отрубиться он должен был уже давно. Но Арей вдруг снова повернулся к отцу, взмахом бутылки указывая на него и криво усмехаясь. От тычка донышком бутылки в свою грудь Айон поморщился, борясь с желанием вырвать ее у сына вместе с парой пальцев.  
— Ты зде-е-е-е-есь... — с блаженной и безумной улыбкой протянул Арей. — Ты настоящий и живой...  
Снова засмеявшись, он рывком притянул к себе отца, вцепившись ему в волосы. Айон зашипел, но не вышел из себя, вновь справившись с приступом злости. Сын погладил костяшками пальцев его лицо, едва не заехав горлышком бутылки в глаз.  
Айон ушел бы сейчас же, чтобы не видеть его в таком состоянии. Все это было просто отвратительно. Но Арей крепко держал за волосы. Вцепился в них как в детстве и ни за что не хотел отпускать.  
— Я скучал... — тихо прошептал он, пытаясь дотянуться до лица отца, чтобы поцеловать, но был не в состоянии приподняться и поэтому вновь дернул за волосы, заставляя склониться ближе. — Папа...  
Айон мученически вздохнул.  
— Что, алкоголик?  
— Поцелуй меня... — попросил Арей. — Так, как ты целуешь этого идиота... Останься со мной... Проведи со мной ночь...  
— Так, все, — решительно заявил Айон, отцепляя от себя сына. — Мне это надоело.  
Тот недовольно зарычал, попытавшись разбить об отца бутылку, которая сразу же была перехвачена и конфискована. Самого же Арея Айон отнес в его спальню. После непродолжительного протеста сын наконец отключился, а Айон, от души выругавшись, смог снова лечь спать.


	6. Глава 6. Пройденный ад

Утром Айон застал сына на кухне. Нависнув над раковиной, Арей жадно поглощал воду прямо из-под крана. Усмехнувшись, Айон встал в дверях, скрестив руки на груди и ожидая, пока сын обратит на него внимание. Тот вскоре обернулся, продемонстрировав огромные круги под глазами, и поморщился, словно увидел что-то неприятное.  
— Ну? — вопросительно произнес Айон. — Где оправдания? Что-то я не вижу твоего раскаяния.  
Арей фыркнул, вновь отворачиваясь и наклоняясь к крану.  
— У меня? Раскаяние? О чем ты? — хриплым и глухим голосом ответил он в своей нагловатой манере.  
Усмешка сошла с лица Айона, и он посмотрел на сына уже серьезно и строго.  
— Значит, это для тебя в порядке вещей?  
— Только не надо читать мне мораль, — презрительно отмахнулся Арей, проходя мимо отца и словно нарочно задевая его плечом. — У меня и так башка раскалывается, не насилуй мне мозг.  
Айон удержал его за локоть, всерьез намереваясь хотя бы обсудить все это, но сын с шипением вырвался и ушел. Демон в бешенстве ударил кулаком по стене, напугав показавшегося в дверях Анри.  
— Что-то случилось, братик? — робко спросил тот. — Ты поссорился со своим сыном?  
— Нет. Просто этот... — процедил Айон, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Глубоко вздохнув, он снова ударил в стену, но уже гораздо слабее. — Ничего. Все нормально.  
Анри осторожно погладил его по спине.  
— Ты будешь завтракать?  
— Нет.  
Больше ничего не сказав растерянному брату, Айон ушел вслед за сыном. Отчаянно хотелось сделать со всем этим дурдомом хоть что-нибудь.  
Арей лежал на диване, накрыв лицо рукой и тихо постанывая. В самом деле, ну должна же была существовать хоть какая-то причина, по которой он намеренно обрекал себя на мучения? Зачем он так напивался? От чего пытался убежать?  
Айон сел рядом, коснувшись его ладони. Заставляя вздрогнуть и тяжело вздохнуть, отворачиваясь.  
— Ты злишься на меня?  
Айон кивнул.  
— За то, что я напился?  
Айон вновь ответил утвердительным кивком. Арей снова вздохнул.  
— Тебе придется привыкнуть. Иногда это со мной бывает. Прости, если вчера сделал что-то, что тебе не понравилось. Я ничего не помню.  
— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Айон, погладив сына по волосам. — Наверное, бесполезно говорить тебе больше так не делать?  
— Угу, — подтвердил Арей, поднимаясь. Обведя комнату взглядом, он заметил недоделанный генератор и тяжело вздохнул. — Я больше не могу терпеть твоего братца. Убери его из моего дома.  
Этот ультиматум рушил все планы. Айон приобнял сына за плечи и прижал спиной к своей груди. Не было особенной надежды, что он смягчится. Сейчас казалось, что ночное происшествие еще больше отдалило их друг от друга. Еще больше увеличило зияющую между ними пропасть. Не хотелось оставлять все так, но что можно было с этим сделать? Айон до сих пор не представлял, чего от него вообще ждут.  
— Почему так категорично?  
— Это из-за него я вчера психанул и ни хрена не доделал. Если он еще раз ко мне пристанет — я его убью, — отрезал Арей.  
— Если ты поможешь мне исполнить мою мечту, тебе не придется больше об этом думать, — прошептал Айон, обняв его крепче.  
— Я стал миллиардером не потому, что мечтал о несбыточном, — хмыкнул Арей, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет. — В этом мире очень неплохо продаются мозги. Возможно, ты посчитаешь меня неправым. Скажешь, что неправильно расходовать свою мысль просто на то, чтобы заработать на удовольствия. Может, ты не хотел бы, чтобы я зацикливался на материальных ценностях, но так я хотя бы в них не нуждался. Так было хотя бы что-то, в чем я не нуждался.  
Айон вздохнул, утыкаясь ему в плечо. Арей молча закурил. Он уже высказал все, что хотел.  
Зачем он вообще позволил остаться? В первую встречу, когда оба они будто парили на седьмом небе от эйфории, казалось, что их все еще связывает одно стремление. Если это было не так, то чего Арей вообще теперь хотел, постоянно отталкивая и отторгая всю помощь? Он не принимал заботы, не принимал любви.  
Айон поцеловал его в шею и отстранился. Давно уже стоило спросить прямо. И наконец выяснить все до конца.  
— Значит, ты все-таки не хочешь помочь мне в достижении мечты?  
— Ты хочешь создать свой мир, — усмехнулся Арей, — меня же вполне устраивает этот. Потому что твой мир ничего не изменит. Там так же будет смерть и ложь. И ненависть. И мне там тоже не будет легче. Так что прости, но я больше не верю в твои идеи. Я вырос.  
Айон тепло улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Нет, ты не вырос... Просто, живя среди людей, в одиночестве, ты забыл, как выглядит счастье. И попытался найти ему замену. Но ты сам понимаешь, что тебе недостаточно того, что ты обрел... Все это тебе не нужно...  
— Прими один неоспоримый факт, — с раздражением произнес сын. — Ты не знаешь меня. Твоего жизнерадостного ребенка больше нет. Я — не он.  
Айон вздохнул и прижал его к себе, целуя в висок. Арей нервно дернулся.  
— Ты мешаешь мне курить.  
Отец молча отобрал у него сигарету.  
— Если ты надеешься, что достанешь меня своей колючей жесткостью, и я снова оставлю тебя, то можешь забыть об этом, — усмехнулся он. Сигарета безжалостно полетела в пепельницу. — Я ведь обещал, что буду тебя воспитывать.  
— Воспитывают рабов, — нервно произнес Арей. — То, что ты хочешь сделать — это насилие над личностью. У меня есть право на свободу воли.  
— Как же с тобой тяжело... — вздохнул Айон, сжимая сына в объятиях.  
Арей неохотно обнял в ответ и позволил с нежностью погладить себя по волосам.  
— Я просто буду рядом. Буду помогать тебе... Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять делать то, что нужно мне. Просто позволь мне иногда давать тебе советы и поддерживать... Возможно, через какое-то время ты сможешь стать счастливее...  
Арей усмехнулся, взглянув на часы.  
— Мне пора идти. Отпусти меня.  
Он снова обрывал разговор на самом важном моменте. Снова ненавязчиво демонстрировал, что не хочет этого обсуждать. Айон с явным сожалением отстранился, напоследок поцеловав его в лоб.  
— У тебя голова-то хоть прошла? — безнадежно спросил он.  
Арей кивнул и, быстро поцеловав отца в щеку, ушел из дома. Айон улыбнулся, опускаясь на диван и расслабленно откидывая голову на спинку. Чем дольше он общался с сыном, тем сложнее было понять, как себя с ним вести.  
С аппетитом хрустя бутербродами, из кухни не спеша вышел Анри, добродушно улыбаясь. Плюхнувшись на диван рядом с братом, он поцеловал его в щеку, оставив крошки на лице. Айон тяжело вздохнул, отряхиваясь. Как же он от всего этого устал...  
— Прекрати есть где-либо, кроме кухни! — строго велел он.  
Анри прижал ушки, виновато глядя на брата. Очень часто только способность строить жалобные глазки спасала его от справедливого возмездия.  
— Братик, хочешь бутерброд? — наивно предложил он, суя Айону под нос еду.  
Тот хмуро посмотрел на брата.  
— Ну я не виноват, что хочу есть! — захныкал Анри, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Поешь, а потом лезь обниматься!  
— Хочу есть и обниматься!  
Айон взвыл и за шиворот отволок брата на кухню, чтобы посадить за стол и заставить есть по-человечески. Умяв бутерброды, Анри нашел в холодильнике мороженое на палочке и, жадно набросившись на вкуснейшее лакомство, радостно принялся его облизывать. Делал он это так эротично, да еще и лукаво поглядывая на брата, что тот невольно почувствовал возбуждение. Невозможно было добровольно оторваться от созерцания того, как гибкий язык скользит по мороженому. Как соблазнительные губы обхватывают его и посасывают с причмокиванием. Как томно прикрываются хитрые глаза...  
— Ты специально это делаешь? — возмутился Айон, не выдержав.  
— Что делаю? — невинно удивился Анри. — Я кушаю...  
Айон отвернулся, выругавшись. Анри засмеялся.  
— А что такого? Хочешь мороженого, братик? Или хочешь меня?  
— Хочу, чтоб ты пришел ко мне, когда поешь, — вздохнул Айон, поднимаясь.  
Анри пожал плечами. Доедая, он раздумывал о том, почему брат решил в этот день остаться дома. Вряд ли ради того, чтобы провести с ним время — но донимало желание об этом спросить. Он собирался, но когда спустя несколько минут вошел в комнату к Айону, все мысли мгновенно повылетали из головы.  
Айон стоял перед зеркалом обнаженный, рассматривая свое изможденное, расцарапанное и искусанное тело, не восстановившееся с их сегодняшней бурной ночи. Анри подскочил к брату, хищно впиваясь губами в его губы. Тот поотвечал на поцелуй пару минут, после чего отстранился и принялся приводить себя в порядок. Энергии катастрофически не хватало, но дискомфорт от особенно серьезных повреждений постоянно отвлекал. Поэтому демон исцелялся избирательно, позволяя несерьезным царапинам заживать самостоятельно. И делал это вполне успешно, пока не явился брат, который мог только добавить еще.  
Он и сейчас повис на шее, мешаясь. И попросил:  
— Не заживляй пока ничего...  
— Почему это?  
— Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, — улыбнулся Анри, проводя пальцами по засосам на шее.  
— Тебе нельзя быть сверху, — усмехнулся Айон, утыкаясь ему в лоб. — Ты себя не контролируешь. Хотя спину ты мне все равно расцарапываешь...  
— Ну, вот сегодня и отыграешься! — засмеялся Анри, но тут же нахмурился и добавил: — Если не уйдешь...  
— Сегодня я никуда не собирался, — с улыбкой сообщил Айон. — Хотя, посмотрим на твое поведение.  
Анри с наслаждением провел рукой по его мягким волосам.  
— Я давно хочу кое о чем тебя спросить...  
— Спрашивай, — разрешил Айон, приобнимая его за пояс.  
Брат потерся об него грудью, прижимаясь крепче. И доверчиво заглянул в глаза.  
— Ты счастлив?  
— Не знаю... — вздохнул Айон. — Может быть...  
— Там, в космосе, тебе было лучше?  
— Здесь я нашел своего сына...  
— Ты любишь его? Тебе с ним хорошо?  
— Не знаю, Анри. Прекрати. Давай не будем об этом говорить.  
Словно извиняясь за неприятную тему, брат бережно и ласково поцеловал в губы. Айон ответил на поцелуй, плавно перемещаясь к кровати и увлекая Анри за собой. Воспоминание о сыне испортило настроение, но не заставило утратить надежды, что в родных объятиях будет проще забыться.  
Однако дурные мысли не покинули голову даже через несколько минут страстных ласк. Видя отстраненность брата, Анри грустно вздохнул и отвернулся, утыкаясь в подушку. После выходки с мороженым он ждал неутолимого вожделения, а не всего этого. Не стоило напоминать об Арее. Надо было сначала трахнуться, а потом начинать разговор.  
— О чем ты думаешь?  
Айон перевернулся на спину, закинув руки за голову и уставившись в потолок.  
— Я думал, что мой сын поможет мне в достижении моей мечты... Что я наконец нашел себе союзника... А теперь я не знаю, как мне с этим поступать. Оставить его и уйти? Или показать ему, что моя мечта не несбыточна? Я не могу понять, чего он хочет...  
— Угу, — согласился Анри. — Я тоже его не понимаю. Он злой и несчастный. Что я ему сделал, за что он меня все время обижает?  
Айон усмехнулся, погладив брата по волосам.  
— Он ко всем так относится, не переживай. Он очень многое испытал...  
Анри уткнулся брату в плечо, обхватывая его рукой за пояс. Было хорошо уже просто лежать вместе. Прижиматься к теплому боку. В безопасности и уюте. В спокойном умиротворении. Ради таких моментов стоило терпеть и диктатуру, и психованных детей.  
— Мне оставить тебя одного, чтобы ты подумал?  
— Нет, не нужно, — успокоил Айон, запуская пальцы в волосы брата. — Просто молча полежи рядом.  
Анри плотнее прижался к нему и довольно заурчал. Айон улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза. Позволяя себе надолго задуматься. И засмеялся, когда брат принялся вылизывать шею. Подставился, крепче сжимая его в объятиях. Анри мурлыкнул, утыкаясь носом в ему щеку и мило посапывая. Сумев наконец отвлечься от грустных мыслей, Айон поцеловал его в губы, скользнув рукой по груди, и Анри подался навстречу, ощущая, как к сердцу прижимается горячая ладонь.  
Позволяя ласкать себя, Айон смотрел в окно на собравшиеся в небе черные тучи. Явно намечалась гроза. Усмехнувшись, он прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в свои мысли. Пасмурная погода настраивала на ностальгию. Невольно вспоминались холодные, дождливые дни, которые так тепло было проводить в домике в лесной глуши. Вместе с семьей. Не хотелось верить в то, что все это осталось далеко позади.

***

Мягкие губки нежно касались плеч, задерживаясь на коже на несколько секунд. Айон тепло улыбался, ощущая пробегающий по телу ток от этих невинных игривых поцелуев. Прикрыв глаза и запустив пальцы в волосы сына, он теребил мягкие пряди, приобнимая другой рукой хрупкие плечики. Раззадоренный Арей ласково потерся носом о шею отца и, осторожно прикусив его ухо, стал, причмокивая, посасывать острый кончик. Сильные руки крепче прижали к могучей груди, защищая от всего мира. Так нравилось, когда отец гладил в ответ на ласку, целовал задорные живые глазки и улыбался так нежно-нежно, как не мог больше никто...  
Тихо хихикнув, когда Айон начал щекотать, Арей вывернулся из захвата и, смеясь, уткнулся ему в плечо, пряча лицо в седых волосах, распущенных и перепутанных в кутерьме этой игры. Потершись щекой о руку отца, он вновь забрался к нему на колени и свернулся калачиком, зевая. Айон, улыбаясь, нежно погладил маленькое родное тельце. В этом существе была только безграничная жизнерадостность. Демон ощущал себя по-настоящему счастливым, с любовью глядя на него.  
Взяв сына на руки, Айон переложил его в постель и, заботливо укрыв одеялом, прилег рядом, осторожно приобнимая. Арей завозился, тихо сопя и пытаясь улечься поудобнее. Прижавшись к отцу, он вскоре заснул, сжимая в кулачке прядь седых волос. Демон поцеловал его в висок, заставив чуть поморщиться. Как же приятно было ощущать любовь этого маленького удивительного существа, в котором теплилась частичка его души. Айон был убежден — когда он вырастет, они обязательно исполнят их общую мечту о прекрасном рае. Они обязательно создадут его. Ребенок, взращенный в раю, и демон, прошедший через ад. Они обязательно достигнут их общей цели. Обязательно сделают вечными счастье и любовь.

***

Поцеловав в лоб уснувшего брата, Айон оделся и вышел на крыльцо, вглядываясь в темное, заволоченное тучами небо. За ними не было видно ни звезд, ни луны. Дождь лил весь день, под ногами образовались грязь и лужи. Но Айон не смотрел вниз.  
Поздним вечером наконец появилась возможность побыть в одиночестве. Насладиться дождем и вдохнуть свежий воздух, вслушиваясь в раскаты грома. Демон счастливо улыбался, подставив руки под напор капель и ощущая единение с миром. Этого было достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя живым.  
Идиллию нарушили досадливые ругательства приближающегося к дому Арея. Айон усмехнулся, выходя ему навстречу прямо под ливень. Сын зашел на крыльцо и закурил, продолжая тихо ругаться. Отец, улыбаясь, стер с его щеки воду, ручьем стекавшую с волос.  
— А в детстве тебе нравился дождь.  
— А теперь я курю, — огрызнулся Арей.  
— Но дождь-то в этом не виноват.  
Арей закатил глаза, усаживаясь на перила, и вновь выругался.  
— Какого черта здесь везде так мокро?  
— Ты прямо как Анри, — засмеялся Айон. — Он терпеть не может воду.  
— Отстань от меня со своим полоумным братцем.  
Айон вздохнул, выходя под дождь и вновь улыбаясь могущественной стихии. Арей с неприязнью смотрел на отца, но молчал. Лишь докурив и выбросив сигарету, он подошел сзади, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.  
— Почему ты радуешься? — спросил он тихо.  
— Мне не из-за чего грустить сейчас, — ответил Айон.  
Сын обхватил его руками, позволяя ощутить свою дрожь — то ли от холода, то ли от чего-то еще.  
— Папа, почему я ничего не чувствую?  
От этого вопроса стало немного не по себе. Айон повернулся и обнял сына — тот прильнул, словно ребенок, ищущий защиты. Будто желал спрятаться от чего-то, как раньше, под родным крылом. Отец погладил его по дрожащим плечам, крепче прижимая к себе.  
— Убери это из моей головы... — всхлипнул Арей, вцепляясь в него когтями. — Убери... Оно убивает меня... Оно невыносимо... Я хочу быть собой... Таким, каким меня сделал ты... Пожалуйста, папа... Спаси меня...  
Айон хотел ответить, но сын резко поднял голову, вцепляясь в его волосы и впиваясь губами в приоткрытый рот. Демон вздрогнул, но потом, ощутив на губах соленый вкус слез сына, прикрыл глаза, отвечая на его отчаянный и требовательный поцелуй. В сознание проникали сплетения чужих мыслей и чувств и, пронзая все существо, возвращались обратно. На мгновения они с сыном слились воедино, вновь становясь одним целым. Одной душой.  
Минуты поцелуя тянулись вечностью. Когда сын наконец отстранился и уронил голову ему на грудь, Айон провел подрагивающей рукой по его мокрым волосам, шумно дыша. И зарылся в них лицом, пытаясь прийти в себя от внезапно нахлынувших образов. Казалось, будто сознание разрывается на части.  
— Объясни мне, что это было? — прошептал он тихо, успокаивающе поглаживая Арея по спине и ощущая, как часто и неровно бьется его сердце.  
— Мне хотелось хоть что-то почувствовать, — так же тихо пояснил сын.  
— Со мной?  
— Да, — вздохнул Арей, беря его за руку. — Все остальные, кроме тебя — просто часть ненавистного мною мира... Я ни с кем и никогда ничего не чувствовал... Кроме отвращения...  
— Поэтому ты до сих пор совсем один? — понимающе спросил Айон, переплетая их пальцы. — Ты даже не пытался полюбить кого-то?  
— Пытался... Но я не могу... Даже просто находиться с ними рядом мне тяжело... Как бы ни был красив человек, для меня он лишь гниль, кучка разлагающихся клеток, которые носят пустую и бесполезную душу... Поэтому я могу жить лишь в окружении вещей, хотя и их не ценю... Как и свою жизнь...  
— Я понимаю, Арей, это больно... Мне тяжело понимать, что ты так чувствуешь теперь... Мне тяжело понимать тебя... Но я попытаюсь... Если ты позволишь мне помочь тебе...  
— С тобой я смогу быть счастлив... Когда-нибудь...  
Айон вздохнул, обнимая сына. Тот уткнулся ему в шею, крепко прижавшись. Хотелось утешить его, сказать что-то значимое. Вот только ничего не приходило на ум.  
— Я люблю тебя, мой хороший, — прошептал Айон ему на ухо.  
— Я все еще хороший? — усмехнулся Арей. — Я чудовище. Страшное, злое и жалкое чудовище.  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Айон. — Совсем нет. Ты мой сын. Все будет хорошо.  
Арей вздохнул, отстраняясь от отца.  
— Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем.  
— О чем же?  
— Поспи сегодня со мной.  
Айон вопросительно приподнял бровь. Арей вздохнул, напряженно потирая висок.  
— Мне снятся кошмары. Всегда. Просто побудь рядом, чтобы мне было легче.  
— Если тебе будет легче, я побуду с тобой, — согласился Айон, вновь приобнимая сына за плечи.  
Арей усмехнулся, раздумывая над нелепостью происходящего. Чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем больше отдалялись друг от друга. Потому что узнавали. Потому что начинали понимать, что больше их не связывает практически ничего. Тогда, в первое мгновение — хотелось слиться с отцом воедино. Сейчас приходило понимание, что это неспособно спасти.  
Айон тепло смотрел на сына, радуясь, что смог наконец хоть немного понять его. Выслушать, попытаться помочь. Немного схлынуло ощущение собственно бессилия и полнейшей бесполезности. Арей все же нуждался в нем. Все же мог о чем-то просить.  
Они оба уже промокли насквозь. Зайдя в дом, пришлось стащить с себя одежду и оставить сушиться в прихожей. Арей все еще балдел в горячей ванне, когда Айон отправился в спальню, не став его дожидаться. Он уже порядочно утомился за день и ощущал, что хочет сейчас же лечь спать.   
В спальне сына он находился впервые. Здесь, на удивление, почти не оказалось железяк, раскиданных по всему дому, зато царил бардак из различного хлама, который, судя по огромному слою пыли, валялся там уже не первый год. Айон вздохнул, со скорбью принимая тот факт, что оба самых дорогих для него человека являлись страшно небрежными и ленивыми грязнулями. Правда, у обоих это выражалось по-разному. Арей засорял окружающую среду, Анри — самого себя.  
Упав на мягкую и удобную кровать, Айон с удовольствием потянулся. В кои-то веки без брата под боком стало неожиданно свободно и легко.  
— Что, уже устроился? — усмехнулся Арей, входя в комнату и на ходу вытирая волосы.  
— Мне бы в таком беспорядке тоже кошмары снились, — насмешливо ответил Айон. — К примеру, про то, как меня преследует весь этот хлам и просит его выбросить. Ты убираться не пробовал?  
— Пробовал, — усмехнулся сын, усаживаясь рядом. — Один раз. Но мне не понравилось, и я решил больше так не делать.  
Айон засмеялся, потрепав его по волосам. И с улыбкой обнял, когда Арей забрался под одеяло, устало вздыхая.  
— Я могу вскочить среди ночи и заорать, — грустно предупредил он. — Возможно, могу тебя оцарапать во сне.  
— Ничего, — улыбнулся Айон, поглаживая его чуть влажные волосы. — Не беспокойся.  
Арей прижался к нему, пытаясь расслабиться и уснуть. Айон еще долго вслушивался в его беспокойное дыхание. Сжимал подрагивающие пальцы, ощущал неровное сердцебиение. Почему-то в ту ночь сон не шел и к нему. Тревожные мысли никак не желали покидать голову, но, сделав над собой усилие, демон все же провалился в короткое забытье.

Айон проснулся на рассвете от малоприятного ощущения вонзившихся в грудь когтей. Захрипев, он поскорее отцепил от себя сына, едва только сообразил, что произошло. Увидев, что натворил, Арей тяжело вздохнул и принялся зализывать рану, извиняясь за сделанное. Это совсем не удивило его. Он предупреждал.  
— Что тебе снилось? — тихо спросил Айон, гладя его по волосам.  
— Мой палач, — хрипло ответил Арей, поднимая голову.  
Айон усмехнулся, увидев свою кровь у него на губах. В любой другой момент это показалось бы соблазнительным. Но не сейчас.  
Арей облизнулся, вздыхая.  
— Правитель Ада... Он мне снился.  
— Покажи мне это, — попросил Айон, требовательно глядя на сына.  
Тот покачал головой, отворачиваясь и сжимаясь. Обхватывая себя руками, как беззащитный ребенок. Отец погладил его по плечу.  
— Покажи... Я хочу знать, что ты пережил...  
Арей тихо застонал, вцепляясь когтями в подушку.  
— Смотри! — с надрывом воскликнул он, рывком притягивая отца к себе и обхватывая его лицо руками. — Смотри, как я стал таким!

***

Маленький живой комочек втащили в огромный зал Ада и бросили к ногам высокого демона в золотых доспехах.  
— Повелитель, мы выполнили ваш приказ. Сын изменника, — сообщил один из тех, кто схватил его.  
Правитель Ада жестом приказал всем удалиться, не тратя понапрасну слов. Демоны поклонились и вышли, оставив их наедине. Подняв голову и увидев нависающую над ним грозную фигуру, Арей попытался вскочить и убежать, но на это не хватило сил. Правитель Ада без жалости смотрел на его тщетные попытки подняться. Без единой эмоции. Он казался каменным изваянием. Безжизненным. Пугающим.  
Присев рядом, он взял ладонь Арея и поднес к лицу. Его коготь вонзился в запястье, разрезая кожу почти до локтя. Заставляя издать нечеловеческий крик.  
— Я научу тебя переносить боль, — прошелестел ровный и холодный голос. — Ты будешь великим. Я сделаю тебя новым дьяволом.  
Арей плакал, с мольбой заглядывая в безжалостные ледяные глаза. Но все, что он видел там — это лишь пустоту и равнодушие к маленькому беззащитному существу. Что-то сломалось в нем в тот день. Когда он понял, что отец, всегда защищавший его, совершенно ничего не сделал. И с каждым днем пребывания в Аду это чувство росло, заполняя все существо. Заставляя чувствовать себя ничтожеством, обманутым и преданным. Слабым. Покинутым. Проигравшим.  
Выживая в жуткой атмосфере равнодушия, превращаясь в бесчувственного воина, он ощущал себя зверем, загнанным в клетку — больше не было сил думать, надеяться и мечтать. Воспоминания причиняли лишь боль. Годы в аду перечеркнули прошлое, искоренив в нем все счастье, что было.  
Но Арей так и не смог предать последнее, что осталось доброго в его сердце. Только любовь к отцу смогла пережить десять лет ада. И он так и не смог отказаться от нее. Обвиняя кого угодно, но только не Айона, в том, что все случилось именно так. Возненавидев самого себя.  
Свобода в тот день, когда был уничтожен Ад, светлый луч надежды — вновь превратилась в кошмар, когда Арей узнал, что отец не выжил, сражаясь за свою мечту. Надежды вновь разбились на осколки, ранив в самое сердце, которое жаждало этого мига, чтобы наконец пробудиться, но умерло окончательно.

***

На соблазнительно выгнутой бледной шее пульсировали вены. Грудь вздымалась от частого дыхания. Дрожь распространялась по всему телу, из уст вырывался тихий хрип. Пальцы судорожно сжимали руку Айона. Тот, склонившись над сыном, гладил его по волосам, успокаивая. Отдышавшись и справившись с собой, Арей резким движением вцепился отцу в волосы, притягивая его к себе и пристально вглядываясь в фиолетовые глаза.  
— Я не могу об этом вспоминать. Это невыносимо. Понимаешь? — прохрипел он.  
— Понимаю, — тихо ответил Айон, ощущая боль у корней волос. — Отпусти меня.  
Арей криво ухмыльнулся, обнажив белые клыки и не разжимая руки. Накрыв ладонью затылок отца, он поцеловал его в губы, покусывая и проникая гибким, словно змеиным языком в рот. Айон дернулся, но все же смирился, вновь позволяя сыну делать все, что хочется. Арей отпустил его волосы, проводя рукой по длинным прядям, и нагло улыбнулся, обнимая за шею. Айон устало вздохнул.  
— Ты так бесцеремонно со мной обращаешься, — произнес он, отстраняясь. — Но я не запрещаю тебе этого. Просто не хватай меня больше за волосы. Это неприятно. Хорошо?  
— Я? — усмехнулся Арей, перекатываясь на бок и утыкаясь в подушку. — Мне ты позволяешь меньше, чем своему братцу.  
— Это Анри... — вздохнул Айон.  
— Звучит как оправдание, — хмыкнул Арей. — Или как диагноз.  
Айон сел на постели, прислоняясь к спинке кровати и глядя на сына сверху вниз.  
— Понимаешь, Арей... — начал он неуверенно. — Мы с ним были вместе еще до рождения, мы близнецы. Мы как одно целое... А ты мой сын. Я создал тебя... Я тебя воспитал...  
— Не ты, — усмехнулся Арей. — Меня воспитал ад. Но я тебя понял. Правда, я с тобой не согласен.  
Айон усмехнулся, ложась обратно и укрываясь одеялом.  
— Не согласен — твои проблемы.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы мне стало легче? — лукаво улыбнулся Арей. — Хреновый из тебя тогда отец. Впрочем, это в любом случае так.  
Айон нахмурился. Значит, его все-таки считали виноватым? Все-таки ненавидели за то, что произошло?  
— Ты злишься? За то, что я тебя не спас?  
— Я не злюсь, — покачал головой Арей. — А вот ты на себя злишься.  
— Да, это так... — вздохнул Айон. — Прости... Если честно, я до сих пор не знаю, как себя с тобой вести...  
— Попробуй быть собой. Я, конечно, уже не ребенок, но с тобой я все же чувствую хоть что-то. Я могу иногда огрызаться и быть резковатым, но это просто защитная реакция. Я нервный, — засмеялся сын, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и нашаривая на тумбочке сигареты.  
Айон отвел руку сына и сжал его в объятиях, не давая добраться до вожделенных сигарет. Арей тяжело вздохнул.  
— Папа, мне надо покурить.  
— Не надо. Я тебе запрещаю.  
— Мне почти двадцать лет. Я пережил ад. Я миллиардер, а ты бомж, временно у меня живущий. Я гений, а ты положил свою жизнь на исполнение глупой фантазии. Не выдумывай ерунду. Отпусти меня и дай мне покурить.  
— Не-а, — довольно усмехнулся Айон. — Ты просто нахальный ребенок. Прекрати мне хамить.  
Арей выругался, пытаясь укусить отца — руки были прочно скрещены за спиной. Айон смеялся, уворачиваясь от укусов. Что в детстве, что сейчас — он был намного сильней. Приняв истинный облик, Арей обвил отца хвостом за шею и опасно сдавил, победно усмехаясь. Вынужденный отпустить сына, Айон грустно вздохнул. Не сработали ни авторитет, ни грубая сила. Стоило попробовать что-то другое — но пока ничего больше не приходило в голову. Он ведь не мог дать Арею счастье прямо сейчас.  
Добравшись наконец до пачки сигарет и достав зажигалку из кармана брюк, брошенных на спинке стула, Арей расслабился и с наслаждением закурил. Даже в неравной схватке он честно заслужил свой приз.  
— Ты больше не будешь спать? — спросил Айон.  
Сын покачал головой.  
— Я сплю довольно мало. Из-за кошмаров.  
— Считаешь, что такие круги под глазами, да еще и в сочетании с худобой и бледностью — это красиво?  
— Мне плевать. Я выгляжу гораздо лучше, чем себя чувствую.  
Айон вздохнул, обнимая сына.  
— Не разрешу тебе меня целовать, пока хотя бы курить не бросишь.  
— Ну и будешь смотреть, как я мучаюсь, — хмыкнул Арей, намеренно выдыхая дым ему в лицо.  
Отец поморщился, отворачиваясь. Арей усмехнулся.  
— Максимум, что я могу — это не курить при тебе.  
— Ну вот сейчас ты что делаешь?  
— Не нравится — не смотри, — пожал плечами сын. — Я тебя тут насильно не держу.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Айон встал и начал одеваться. Его снова прогоняли, получив свое. Арей развалился на постели, наслаждаясь утренней сигаретой. Совершенно не беспокоясь о чьих-то чувствах, кроме собственных. Что же на самом деле сделало его таким?  
— В твоей жизни в Аду не было ни единого светлого проблеска? — спросил отец, обернувшись к нему. Отчего-то вдруг стало важно об этом узнать.  
— Хочешь убедить себя, что не так уж виноват? — криво ухмыльнулся Арей.  
— Просто ответь.  
— Были проблески. Был друг, с которым я любил проводить время. С которым мне было очень хорошо.  
— Расскажи мне, — попросил Айон. — А лучше покажи. Это важно для меня.  
— Нет, — категорично отрезал сын. — И никогда не лезь мне в голову, чтобы об этом узнать.  
Почему он так хотел это скрыть? Он вырос. У него появились тайны. Своя жизнь, свои дела.  
Арей помрачнел после этого вопроса. Нахмурился, сильнее затянулся сигаретой. Если там у него и был кто-то близкий, это было безвозвратно потеряно. В тот день, когда был разрушен Ад, он остался совсем один.  
— Я сегодня полечу в Элизиум, — сообщил отец, наклоняясь к нему. — Если хочешь, я могу взять тебя с собой.  
— Вообще-то можно, — согласился сын. — Только позже.  
— Я познакомлю тебя с Амариз, — усмехнулся Айон. — Она тебе понравится.  
— Неужели? — хмыкнул Арей. — Что же в ней такого?  
— Она тоже предпочитает компании людей компанию механизмов, — с усмешкой пояснил Айон. — Она ученый, помешанный на своих изобретениях. Вам найдется, о чем поговорить.  
— Возможно, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Как бы он ни пытался продемонстрировать безразличие, на лице его читалась заинтересованность. Это немного грело душу после такого разговора. Может, хоть Амариз нашла бы с Ареем общий язык.  
Наконец одевшись, Айон собрал волосы в хвост и ушел на кухню завтракать. Сын присоединился к нему позже. Анри же проснулся уже тогда, когда они собирались уходить. Как всегда выразив свое возмущение, он удалился к холодильнику заедать одиночество мороженым и конфетами. Ему снова предстоял целый день в обществе одного лишь сладкого.

Наверное, прилети Арей сюда в детстве, Элизиум восхитил бы его. Огромная летающая тарелка, сейчас полуразрушенная, но не растерявшая своего величия, парила в небе среди облаков. Понемногу корабль обрастал обшивкой, восстанавливая свой первоначальный вид.  
Демоны приземлились на платформу и проследовали в лабораторию, где и обитала Амариз, как всегда погруженная в работу. Лишь когда Айон окликнул ее уже несколько раз, демоница встрепенулась и обернулась к нему. Заметив Арея, она приветливо улыбнулась, подскакивая к нему и обнимая. Заставляя растеряться от неожиданности.  
— Это твой сын? Он милый, — мурлыкнула Амариз.  
— Я знаю, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Арей недовольно отстранился. Амариз хихикнула, отходя от него и опираясь на стол. Обведя демонов взглядом, она заинтересованно спросила Арея:  
— Ну, как тебе Элизиум?  
— Впечатляет, — усмехнулся тот. — Довольно неплохое убежище. Хотя оно и неспособно исполнить свое истинное предназначение — полет в космос.  
— Да, — грустно вздохнула Амариз. — У нас не осталось возможностей усовершенствовать Элизиум. Твой сын прав, Айон. Он вряд ли когда-нибудь доставит нас до Рая...  
Арей повернулся к отцу. Тот внимательно смотрел на него, словно прикидывая что-то. Словно собирался о чем-то попросить и подбирал подходящие слова. Не хотелось верить в свою догадку. Но ведь на самом деле чего еще стоило ожидать?  
Все они хотели навязать ему свою волю. Свое виденье счастья. Рая. Он мог бесконечно повторять, насколько ему не всрался этот гребаный рай — но кто из них слушал его?  
— Ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы я решил эту проблему? — с подозрением прищурился Арей.  
— И это тоже... — вздохнул Айон, пожимая плечами.  
Арея передернуло, и он с презрением воззрился на отца.  
— Я выгоню из своего дома тебя вместе с твоим братом, который иначе скоро сделает из него руины!  
— Он уже сделал их из Элизиума, — вновь тяжело вздохнул Айон. — Пойми, я вовсе не хотел тобой воспользоваться...  
— А чего ты хочешь? — злобно процедил Арей. — Ты прятался у меня вместо того, чтобы сесть и подумать, боясь, что твои попытки снова будут обречены на провал. Боялся честно признаться, что тебе от меня надо. Меня просто бесит это.  
Отец посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.  
— Тебе так тяжело мне помочь? Ты ведь наверняка можешь это сделать.  
— Просто исчезни из моей жизни! — презрительно бросил Арей, разворачиваясь и уходя прочь.  
В глубине души он все же ждал, что отец кинется следом. Но Айон не остановил его.


	7. Глава 7. Научи меня любить

Арей сидел в баре и курил, бессмысленно убивая время и размышляя об отце. Пытаясь понять, действительно ли Айон хотел от него только помощи в исполнении мечты или все же любил как своего сына, несмотря на все произошедшие с ним изменения. Имел ли он вообще для него значение сам по себе. Имел ли значение хоть кто-нибудь.  
Он отчаянно напивался, сам совершенно того не замечая. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы остановить, и Арей продолжал пить, пока окончательно не перестал соображать. Кое-как выползая из бара, он споткнулся, едва не рухнув в грязь, но налетел на дерево и сполз по нему вниз. Цепляясь когтями за ствол, он попытался подняться, но не смог и грязно выругался. Что было дальше, он помнил смутно. Запомнился лишь безупречно белый силуэт, так похожий на отца...  
Он проснулся утром у себя дома, на излюбленном диване в гостиной. Голова болела так, словно по ней не переставая дубасили молотком. Протяжно застонав, Арей поднялся на ноги, шатаясь, и собрался пойти на кухню, когда навстречу ему вышла девушка со стаканом воды в руке и таблетками от головной боли.  
Демон совершенно не помнил ни ее, ни обстоятельств, которые привели ее в его дом, но в данный момент это абсолютно не волновало. Только лишь запив таблетку и немного уняв боль, мешающую соображать, он окинул девушку взглядом. Стройную фигуру скрывала рубашка Арея, а белые волосы волнами рассыпались по плечам. Добрые алые глаза грели каким-то особым, открытым теплом. Демон усмехнулся, начав кое-что припоминать. Девушка присела рядом и улыбнулась, огладив его плечо.  
— Не напомнишь мне, что было вчера? — хрипловато спросил Арей. Голос слушался довольно хреново.  
— Я решила помочь тебе добраться до дома, — весело ответила она, лукаво глядя на него. — Я думала уйти, но ты предложил мне задержаться.  
Она вдруг хихикнула, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Ты и имени моего не помнишь?  
Арей покачал головой.  
— Я Арианна, — представилась она. — Вообще-то я монахиня, но ты был очень убедителен.  
Демон расхохотался, закрывая лицо рукой и мученически вздыхая. Он не ожидал, что в своем желании забыться когда-нибудь до такого дойдет.  
— Я знаю всех в этом городе, — устало произнес он, доставая сигареты. — Но тебя я раньше здесь не видел.  
— Я путешествую, — отозвалась девушка. — Я экзорцистка. Конечно, сейчас демонов почти не осталось, но иногда они все же объявляются...  
Арей насторожился. Голова, обремененная мыслительным процессом, вновь отозвалась запоздалой болью. Арианна погладила его по волосам.  
— Мне еще вчера хотелось спросить, зачем ты столько пил? — усмехнулась она.  
Демон устало отмахнулся.  
— Если бы не пил, не познакомился бы с тобой.  
Арианна рассмеялась, обнимая его. Арей вздохнул, расслабляясь за сигаретой и задумчиво глядя в окно. Он боялся сегодня вновь проснуться один в пустом доме, и внезапно появившаяся в его жизни девушка скорее обрадовала, чем расстроила.  
— Я вчера кое с кем поссорился, — произнес он, приобнимая ее за плечи. — А ты скрасила мое одиночество. И помогла дойти до дома. Можешь попросить меня о чем-то, если ты в чем-то нуждаешься. Я очень богат и влиятелен.  
— Нет, мне ничего не нужно, — покачала головой девушка. — Если ты уже в порядке, то я, наверное, пойду.  
Она встала, но Арей удержал ее за руку.  
— Я тебя обидел? — тяжело вздохнул он, потирая висок. — Если так, то прости. Трудно соображать, когда голова так трещит...  
— Принести тебе еще таблетку? — улыбнулась Арианна, склоняясь над ним и нежно целуя в лоб.  
— Нет, не нужно, — усмехнулся демон, обнимая ее за талию и притягивая к себе. — Надеюсь, ты никуда не торопишься?  
Девушка весело рассмеялась, обхватывая его за шею. Арей терпеть не мог, когда до него дотрагивались чужие руки. Однако сейчас он не чувствовал обычного отвращения. Эта девушка казалась на удивление чистой и прекрасной. Не хотелось отпускать ее. Целуя ее бледную кожу, он ощущал странное тепло от ее прикосновений. Даже от ее улыбки на душе становилось спокойнее. Он получал истинное наслаждение, лаская ее и прижимая к себе. Желая всем телом ощутить ее тепло.  
Увлеченные друг другом, они совсем не заметили Айона, вошедшего в гостиную и замершего на пороге. Лишь откинув голову назад, чтобы подставиться под ласки, Арианна увидела его и пронзительно завизжала, отталкивая Арея и вскакивая. Схватив с пола рубашку и наспех запахнувшись в нее, она убежала вглубь дома. Арей встал, поднимая на отца злой взгляд. Айон со вздохом приблизился к сыну.  
— Я вижу, что не вовремя... Я просто хотел с тобой поговорить...  
— Проваливай, — процедил Арей. — Я еще вчера тебе это сказал.  
— У тебя за одну ночь очень много всего изменилось, как я вижу, — слабо усмехнулся Айон. — Позволь мне с тобой поговорить...  
— Убирайся отсюда.  
— Арей...  
Сын отвернулся, но Айон все равно обнял его, прижимая к себе и утыкаясь в растрепанные волосы.  
— Я всю ночь думал, что тебе сказать... — тихо прошептал он. — Чтобы ты мне поверил... Я люблю тебя даже такого, каким ты стал... Даже желающим все уничтожить, но не желающим ничего менять... Не ты должен подстраиваться под меня, а я должен стать таким, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым... Прости меня...  
Арей обнял отца в ответ, положив голову ему на плечо.  
— Если докажешь мне это, я помогу тебе.  
— Я докажу, — улыбнулся Айон, крепче прижимая его к себе. — Обязательно докажу...  
В следующую секунду в комнате прогремел выстрел. Демоны обернулись, обратив взор на Арианну, замершую в дверях с пистолетом в руках. Айон со вздохом стер с лица струйку крови, отметив, что не так-то легко попасть ему в голову, когда руки настолько сильно дрожат.  
— Ах да, Арей, я забыл тебе сказать, что мы знакомы, — усмехнулся он, оборачиваясь к Арианне. — Неужели опыт твоих соратников так и не научил тебя тому, что стрелять в меня бесполезно?  
— Ты должен быть мертв, — со страхом выдавила девушка, не опуская пистолет.  
— Я никому ничего не должен, — пожал плечами Айон.  
— Анри должен был убить тебя.  
— Анри? — расхохотался Айон. — Ты была бы очень удивлена, если бы знала, что происходило там, в космосе.  
Арей хмуро посмотрел на отца. Тот удрученно вздохнул. Едва преодолев один конфликт, очень уж не хотелось мгновенно нарываться на новый — а это было неизбежно при нынешних обстоятельствах. Айон зашел в слишком уж неподходящее время и, оставшись, мог лишь еще больше все испортить.  
— Мне, пожалуй, пора, — сообщил он, твердо решив поскорее уйти. — Я сказал тебе все, что хотел. А вам двоим, думаю, и без меня найдется, о чем поговорить.  
Когда Айон оставил их одних, Арианна, дрожа, опустилась на диван, бессильно роняя пистолет и обхватывая себя руками. Арей сел рядом, поглаживая ее по спине. Хотелось поскорее определиться, враг ли она теперь. Ей стало известно, кто он такой. Но пока она не спешила его убивать.  
— Значит, ты сын Айона? — глухо произнесла она, утыкаясь себе в колени.  
— Да, я его сын, — тихо ответил Арей. — Я не знаю, что тебе сделал мой отец, почти всю жизнь я прожил вдали от него. Но, надеюсь, ты мне об этом расскажешь.  
— Мне тоже есть, о чем тебя расспросить, — прошептала Арианна, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Ты доверяешь мне? — удивился Арей.  
— Да.  
— Но почему?  
— Не знаю. Я просто чувствую, что тебе можно доверять.  
Арей криво усмехнулся.  
— Ты ошибаешься во мне.  
— Может быть, — пожала плечами девушка. — Особенно если ты его сын...  
Вздохнув, она положила голову ему на плечо. Арей уткнулся в ее волосы, вдыхая их приятный аромат. Не хотелось ее отпускать — она была слишком ценна. Слишком безупречна. Он мог касаться ее, мог ласкать ее. Возможно, мог даже полюбить. Хоть немного. Хоть как домашнее животное. Плевать, как — просто хотелось что-то чувствовать. И он чувствовал рядом с ней.  
С тоской он думал о том, что, возможно, отец все испортил. Если он был в чем-то виноват перед ней, она могла и не захотеть остаться. А демон во что бы то ни стало решил не дать ей уйти.  
— Зачем ты приехала в город? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Я здесь проездом, — пожала плечами Арианна. — Но, в общем-то, могу задержаться... Ведь здесь мне посчастливилось столкнуться именно с тем, что я и ищу, — усмехнулась она, поднимая глаза на Арея.  
Тот, усмехнувшись в ответ, закурил в попытке расслабиться.  
— Твоя работа — уничтожать таких, как я, — напомнил он, нервно ухмыляясь.  
— Не всегда, — улыбнулась девушка, вновь повеселев. — Когда-то моим лучшим другом был демон. Поэтому я не хочу судить тебя только из-за того, что твоим отцом оказался Айон...  
— Анри, — догадался Арей, — твоим другом был Анри?  
— Да, — кивнула Арианна. — Ты знаешь его? Что с ним стало сейчас?  
— Да уж знаю, — ухмыльнулся демон. — На память о нем в моем холодильнике осталась незаполнимая пустота. Он брат моего отца. Насколько я понял, за годы скитаний в космосе они помирились.  
— Помирились? — недоверчиво переспросила девушка. — Странно...  
Арей пожал плечами.  
— Если хочешь, я могу устроить тебе с ним встречу.  
— Да, пожалуй, это было бы неплохо... — растерянно согласилась Арианна. — Мне не хочется тебя утруждать... Но я бы встретилась с ним, мне нужно кое о чем спросить...  
— Мне не сложно, — довольно усмехнулся демон, радуясь, что все же сможет что-то для нее сделать. — Если отец не будет против, я притащу его сюда и заставлю с тобой поговорить.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулась девушка, кладя голову ему на грудь. И, успокоившись, прикрыла глаза. — Надеюсь, я в тебе не ошибусь.  
Арей поцеловал ее в макушку, нежно огладив хрупкие плечи.  
— У тебя волосы потом будут пахнуть сигаретным дымом, — предупредил он. — Может, пока я курю, ты пойдешь оденешься?  
— Ладно, — согласилась Арианна, вставая и целуя демона в лоб. — А потом ты все мне расскажешь об Айоне?  
Арей кивнул. Девушка, весело улыбаясь, умчалась в душ. В ней было столько оптимизма. Столько неуемной жизнерадостности. В первое мгновение появление Айона шокировало и напугало ее, но она где-то нашла силы не судить о его сыне предвзято. Легкая, открытая, полная доброты и сострадания к каждому — наверное, именно такой ему не хватало. Хотелось хотя бы узнать, как это выглядит. Настоящее воплощение доброты. Способное даровать духовное исцеление. Навеки унять любую, даже самую страшную боль.  
Он и раньше порой подбирал людей с улицы. Но никто из них не пытался сделать что-то для него. Арианна казалась особенной. Он повстречал ее только вчера, но она уже успела его впечатлить.  
Арей развалился на диване, откидывая голову и тяжело вздыхая. Что он мог рассказать ей об отце, когда сам так мало о нем знал?

— Айон, что случилось?  
Молчание. Только свист летящего ножа.  
— Это уже седьмой, — хладнокровно заметил Анри. — Что случилось, что ты так взбесился?  
Следующий нож просвистел над головой.  
— Это намек не задавать глупых вопросов? Я же не из любопытства. Нет, действительно, что случилось?  
— Ничего, — ответ совпал с полетом следующего ножа. — Просто я кое-что понял.  
— Боюсь спросить, что.  
На этот раз нож пролетел немного левее лица.  
— Правильно боишься, — хмыкнул Айон, прицеливаясь. — Я тебе и не скажу.  
— Почему? — насупился Анри. — Ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Нет. И вообще, ты еще маленький.  
От следующего ножа пришлось увернуться. Вышло не слишком удачно — запнувшись о стул, Анри не удержался на ногах и рухнул вместе с ним.  
— Ты вообще смотришь, куда кидаешь? — мрачно поинтересовался он, сидя на полу и глядя на Айона снизу вверх.  
— Если бы на моем месте был кто-нибудь другой, ты бы сейчас свои мозги со стены соскребал. С какими неучами приходится работать, — печально вздохнул Айон.  
— Я не неуч, — сердито буркнул Анри. — Просто не ожидал.  
— А стоило бы, — назидательно хмыкнул брат. — Чаще всего подставляет как раз тот, от кого не ожидаешь.  
— Так ты из-за Арея такой? — догадался Анри.  
— С чего ты взял, что из-за Арея? — нахмурился Айон. — И вообще, не твоего ума это дело. Меньше думать надо. Не твое это. Делать надо то, что у тебя получается лучше всего. Как показывает практика, у тебя лучше всего получается убивать. Причем не только чужих, но и своих.  
Решительно поднявшись, Анри подошел к Айону и, взяв его за ворот, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Или ты мне сейчас скажешь, что случилось, или...  
— Или я тебе руки оторву. Отпустил сейчас же.  
Видя, что насилием ничего не добьется, Анри решил сменить тактику. Когда не работала грубая сила, всегда работала грубая лесть. Или хотя бы мягкость, позволяющая брату почувствовать себя главным и успокоиться. Насколько же он на самом деле был не уверен в себе, если его успокаивала даже малейшая иллюзорная власть?  
Анри обнял Айона и прижал к своей груди его голову, принимаясь бережно гладить по волосам. Кажется, ему впервые доводилось утешать брата. И это было даже сложнее, чем пытаться с ним договориться. Этот черствый и горделивый сухарь стыдился своих чувств и совершенно не желал признавать, что они есть.  
— Если ты такой из-за Арея, то, не волнуйся, вы помиритесь. Я знаю. Вы обязательно помиритесь.  
— Ты же не простил меня, когда я променял тебя на мечту, — процедил Айон.  
Анри с улыбкой уткнулся ему в макушку. Контакт был налажен. Брат с ним хотя бы заговорил.  
— Я знаю, что виноват, потому что предал тебя... Но теперь я с тобой... Я понял, что ты не можешь без своей мечты... И я буду помогать тебе... Раз я такой глупый и ничего не могу, я буду тебя защищать и убивать тех, кто хочет убить тебя... Если это все, что я могу для тебя сделать... И твой сын все поймет...  
— Нет. Не поймет.  
— Если ты ему нужен, то поймет...  
— Уйди.  
— Думаешь, я дам тебе и дальше тут стены портить? — возмутился Анри. — Прекрати унывать! Ты же всегда идешь вперед, несмотря ни на что!  
Айон резко поднялся, вынудив разомкнуть объятия и отскочить. Непробиваемый. Он вообще впервые представал таким — отстраненно-отчаявшимся, погруженным в мрачное уныние. Это пугало. Если что-то могло привести его в такое состояние, значит, не так уж он был неуязвим.  
— Уйди. Я не хочу тебя видеть, — хмуро процедил он, уставившись тяжелым взглядом.  
— Да что с тобой происходит? — вздохнул Анри. — Объясни мне...  
— Не твое дело, — отрезал Айон. — Солдат не должен вмешиваться в дела командира.  
— А брат должен интересоваться жизнью брата? Давай поговорим как братья. Забудь о том, что ты — командир, а я — солдат... Там, в космосе, мы были не солдат и командир, а два брата... Которые заботились друг о друге... — залепетал Анри.  
Какое же это было бессовестное вранье. Часто ли он сам заботился об Айоне? Это было невозможно, даже если бы он захотел. Айон никогда не показал бы кому-то свою слабость. Во всяком случае, уж точно не ему.  
— Пошел вон.  
— Айон...  
— Это приказ.  
— Ты говоришь это всегда, когда у тебя кончаются аргументы!  
— Нет. Когда ты перестаешь их воспринимать.  
Он говорил мрачно, отрывисто и спокойно. С затаенной яростью внутри. И было страшно осознавать, что она в любой момент готова прорваться наружу. Что любое неосторожное слово спровоцирует разрушительный взрыв.  
— Приди в себя! — воскликнул Анри. — Для тебя вся жизнь стала войной!  
— Она и была войной. Но с тобой я это обсуждать не намерен. Уходи.  
— Я не уйду, — решительно заявил Анри. — Не уйду, пока ты со мной не поговоришь.  
— Ты помнишь, что бывает за неподчинение приказам?  
— Да мне плевать! Ты всегда позволял тебя ненавидеть. Если хочешь, бей.  
Когда Айон приблизился вплотную, стало немного не по себе. Наверное, все же было лишним заходить так далеко в безрассудной решимости его утешить. Он вообще, пожалуй, не стоил того.  
— Глаза как будто не твои, — тихо заметил Анри, сжимаясь от страха, но пытаясь не выдать чувств. — Смотришь, как Правитель Ада. Душа как будто есть, но в глазах ее нет... Только бескрайняя ледяная пустота...  
— Вы все продаете свои души, — презрительно произнес Айон. — Когда выбираете, кому служить.  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы все служили тебе?! — вспылил Анри. — Я не понимаю, почему ты бесишься! В чем твой сын неправ?! Ему просто не хочется, чтобы ты его использовал, как и меня!  
Резкий удар в живот заставил тут же осесть на пол, заскулив от боли. Никакие битвы не могли сравниться со всем этим. Никакие ранения. Не страшно было погибнуть, сражаясь. Он всегда боролся до конца, объятый яростью. А сейчас даже не мог ответить, потому что его бил родной и близкий человек, чтобы просто выпустить пар. И пугало то, насколько всерьез он ненавидел в этот момент.  
— Это сделал не твой командир, Анри, — холодно произнес Айон. — Это сделал твой брат. И твой брат готов любезно пояснить тебе, что ты сейчас сказал.  
Следующий удар он нанес уже ногой, заставив согнуться и захрипеть. На пол упали капли крови с разбитых губ. Анри облизал их, поднимая глаза. Он видел перед собой лишь жестокого тирана. От которого зависела его жизнь. Больше некуда было идти. Он мог только коротать вечность в подчинении у того, кто относился к нему не лучше, чем хозяин к рабу.  
Айон сильно переоценивал его, когда считал, что для того, чтобы он остался, нужно как минимум сделать его калекой. Он ничего не мог в одиночку. У него не было энергии, не было моральных сил, чтобы выживать. Только поэтому он готов был подчиниться и даже забыть о Мираэль. Она все равно была обречена умереть, а его ждала вечность в кошмаре или мучительная смерть в отсутствии ресурсов на жизнь.  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я поговорил с тобой? — надменно ухмыльнулся Айон, глядя на него свысока. — Ты всегда жил за мой счет. Я тысячу раз спасал тебе жизнь. Я все тебе прощал. Я был идиотом. Я не смог отпустить тебя, даже когда ты меня предал. Я ненавидел себя, проклинал, хотя виноват был ты. Я любил тебя! Будь я всего лишь твоим командиром, я убил бы тебя вместе с Мираэль. Еще тогда, когда ты поставил чью-то жизнь выше моей. Твой брат простил тебя. Когда я и так был почти мертв, ты был готов меня добить. Ты желал этого, ты бы никогда не пожалел о содеянном. Ты плясал бы на моей могиле. Ты бы гордился тем, что убил меня. Ты бы вырвал мое сердце и показывал его каждому, кто меня ненавидел. Ты чувствовал бы себя героем. Ты давно продал свою душу. Злу, гораздо более могущественному, чем Ад. А теперь пошел вон. И можешь больше не возвращаться.  
Обняв Айона за ноги, Анри уткнулся лбом ему в колени. Его колотило и трясло, он был на грани истерики. Все, через что он прошел ради выживания, обесценилось в один миг. Только потому, что у брата было хреновое настроение. Он карал и миловал, следуя своим мимолетным желаниям, жонглировал его жизнью, как хотел. Это было невыносимо. Это ломало. Это взращивало в душе постоянный, не ослабевающий ни на мгновение страх.  
— Все это было раньше... — всхлипнул Анри. — Я больше не хочу вспоминать прошлое...  
— Я тоже. Поэтому пошел вон. Не испытывай мое терпение.  
— Уйти после всего, что ты сейчас сказал?.. Я не уйду. Я не брошу тебя одного, когда тебя бросили все... Я помню, как ты говорил мне, что после того, как я предал тебя, ты понял, что, возможно, стоило рассказать мне правду тогда... Расскажи все своему сыну, он ведь умнее меня, он тебя точно сразу поймет...  
Присев рядом с Анри, Айон с минуту безмолвно смотрел ему в глаза, раздумывая о чем-то. А потом сказал теперь уже без решительной злобы, с какой-то болезненной растерянностью, будто надеялся на совет:  
— Он знает, что значит для меня мечта... Он просто не видит в ней смысла... Он ни в чем не видит смысла...  
Анри изо всех сил попытался выдавить из себя ободряющую улыбку.  
— Попробуй его понять, — тихо произнес он, кладя голову брату на плечо и зарываясь лицом в белоснежные пряди. — Он любит тебя... Значит, не все для него так бессмысленно... Иначе ему было бы все равно, помогать тебе или нет... Он просто хочет тебе верить...  
— Ты думаешь, что знаешь что-то о его чувствах? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Просто я знаю, как тяжело тебе верить, — вздохнул Анри. — Я до сих пор боюсь, что однажды ты меня убьешь, если я сделаю что-то не так...  
— Не убью, — прошептал Айон, прижимая его к себе. — Прекрати так думать. Я могу иногда потерять терпение, потому что ты слишком часто меня выводишь... Но я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Еще когда я вышел из себя тебя тогда, в Аду, я понял, чем может закончиться моя вспыльчивость...  
Анри смотрел на него такими несчастными глазами. С такой надеждой, с такой преданностью... Айон поцеловал его в щеку, смягчаясь, и, подняв с пола, перенес на кровать.  
— Я сильно тебя ударил? — спросил он грустно.  
— Нет, — покачал головой брат. — Уже все нормально.  
Айон погладил его по голове и поцеловал в лоб, безмолвно прося прощения.  
— Возможно, ты прав... Мне действительно тяжело верить... Особенно после стольких ошибок, которые я совершил... Я сам перестал себе верить... Я думал, мне стало легче... Я думал, я смог все переосмыслить... И все теперь будет иначе, я больше не совершу прошлых ошибок... Я сделаю все правильно на этот раз... А потом я узнал, что мой сын жив...  
Анри обнял брата за шею и потерся щекой о его плечо.  
— Все будет хорошо, Айон...  
Тот только тяжело вздохнул, поглаживая его по спине.  
— Вся моя жизнь была бесконечной борьбой за существование... Я устал от этого, но у меня нет пути назад... Только вперед, и чем быстрее я достигну цели, тем быстрее смогу отдаться лишь чувствам к тем, кого люблю...  
Анри сочувственно погладил брата по волосам, забираясь к нему на колени.  
— Я могу только помочь тебе расслабиться и отвлечься, — прошептал он, припадая к его губам.  
— Этого сейчас будет достаточно, — усмехнулся Айон, обхватывая его за пояс и проводя ладонью по податливо прогнувшейся спине.  
Шумно вздохнув, Анри устремился навстречу его прикосновениям. Айон целовал его шею, очерчивая изгибы тела неторопливыми и нежными движениями. Впиваясь зубами в кожу от возбуждения. Анри постанывал, жмурясь и вцепляясь брату в плечи. Айон срывал с него одежду с неудержимой страстью и совершенно не заботился о том, что в неосторожности царапал когтями. Он только сильнее заводился от покорности и беспомощности Анри, когда тот хныкал, отвечая на настойчивый поцелуй.  
— Ты принадлежишь мне, — хрипло прошептал Айон, обдавая щеку брата горячим дыханием. — Только мне...  
Анри кивнул, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо и мелко дрожа. Брат с наслаждением огладил его ягодицы и, приподняв, насадил на свой член. Анри выгнулся, издав жалобный стон, и вцепился в Айона. Сжимаясь изнутри, чтобы доставить брату удовольствие, он двигался на его плоти и терся о его грудь. Волна возбуждения прокатывалась по телу, заставляя увеличивать темп, то насаживаясь до упора, то почти полностью соскальзывая. Сильные руки до синяков сжимали ягодицы, и Анри чувствовал, как по телу вместе с блаженством распространяется боль от грубых прикосновений. Он ощущал себя игрушкой, которая должна лишь терпеть, отдаваясь повелителю, выполняя каждое его желание, каждый каприз.  
Он не любил брата в таком настроении. Когда Айон был зол или нервничал, он совершенно не задумывался о чужих ощущениях, удовлетворяя лишь себя и утоляя жажду причинить кому-то боль. Анри терпел, понимая, что иногда это необходимо, но потом еще долго тихо и безмолвно ненавидел брата, оглядывая следы на своем теле, оставленные его грубыми ласками. Это все, что он мог — терпеть.  
Зато когда Айон был в благодушном настроении, Анри ощущал себя почти в раю. Чувствуя всю его любовь, всю нежность, порой граничащую с жертвенностью, он наслаждался ею, вбирая столько, сколько брат мог дать. Во время долгих прелюдий у него не оставалось сомнений в намерениях Айона, он доверял ему, как себе. Тем обиднее потом было видеть брата раздраженным, пресекающим все попытки поговорить или обняться. Анри терпеть не мог, когда брат отталкивал его, обосновывая свою отстраненность тем, что он все равно не сможет его понять. Как будто это была его вина. Как будто он намеренно этого не хотел. Разве он был виноват, что ему просто не дано понимать?  
Наконец закончив истязать брата, Айон уложил его на кровать, обнимая и часто дыша в самое ухо. Анри тихо заплакал, утыкаясь ему в шею. Чувствуя, как брат ласково гладит, утешая, прижимает к себе, сцеловывая слезы с лица. Но легче совсем не становилось. Во что он превратился? Лучше было давным-давно умереть. Но он отчаянно боялся умереть.  
Впервые Анри был обижен несправедливым отношением к себе. Почему-то вспомнилось все сразу: и страшная плеть, которая едва не сделала калекой, и властные слова: «Ты только мой», словно он какая-то вещь, и использование его лишь как средства снятия стресса. Вся боль, которую он так долго носил в себе, вырвалась наружу, пролившись горькими слезами на грудь Айона. Тот только тяжело вздыхал и нежно гладил по волосам.  
— Анри... — прошептал он тихо. — Можно, я спрошу тебя кое о чем?  
Анри неуклюже кивнул, захлебываясь плачем. Не в силах выговорить ни слова. Айон посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.  
— Скажи... — осторожно произнес он, тщательно обдумывая каждое слово. — Ведь я такой, какой есть... Меня... Тяжело любить?  
— Тяжело, — всхлипнул Анри. — Очень тяжело...  
— Я хочу измениться, — шепнул Айон, крепко прижимая его к себе. — Хочу найти способ любить одинаково и мечту, и тебя... И своего сына... Ни для кого не делая предпочтений... Если можешь, Анри, покажи мне, как надо любить... Если ты умеешь... Потому что мне негде было этому научиться... Всю жизнь меня окружала лишь война...  
— У тебя была семья...  
— У меня ее отняли...  
— Ты сумасшедший, Айон... Ты одержим идеей создать мир, где никто не отнимет то, что тебе дорого... Но ты сам теряешь все на пути к нему... Что тебе дороже — рай или семья?  
— А что тебе дороже — правая рука или левая? — вздохнул Айон, переворачиваясь на спину и откидывая голову на подушки.  
— Я понял, — тихо прошептал Анри, устраиваясь у него на груди, и тут же неуверенно добавил: — Наверное...  
Айон усмехнулся, вплетая пальцы в его волосы.  
— Я постараюсь придумать, как любить вас одинаково... Если можешь мне помочь, я тебя с радостью выслушаю...  
— Пока не могу, — ответил Анри, проводя ладонью по его груди. — Но я буду думать... Я буду много думать, братик... Я стану умнее, ведь меня тоже тяжело любить, потому что я глупый...  
Айон засмеялся, куснув его за ушко. Анри робко мурлыкнул и спрятал лицо у него в волосах.


	8. Глава 8. Кровь

Вернувшись к Арею поздним вечером, Айон медленными и тяжелыми шагами поднялся на крыльцо. Он не желал оставлять попыток помириться с сыном. Он во что бы то ни стало должен был придумать, как оправдать его доверие. Едва он начал приходить в себя, снова строить планы, мечтать о том, как достигнет цели вместе с сыном, как все это вновь разрушилось по его вине. И он не желал все так оставлять.  
Вздохнув, Айон поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, но, заметив мелькнувший позади себя силуэт, обернулся. У крыльца стояла девушка в алом платье, соблазнительно обтягивающем ее пышные формы. И стильной кожанке, небрежно наброшенной на плечи. Тряхнув рыжей гривой, незнакомка нагло посмотрела на демона и, высокомерно вздернув нос, поднялась к нему. Побарабанив в дверь около минуты и так и не дождавшись ответа, она недовольно скривилась. А потом, хмыкнув и сложив руки на груди, прислонилась к двери, по-видимому, не собираясь никуда уходить.  
Айон, несколько смутившийся бесцеремонности незнакомки, которая пришла в дом его сына словно к себе домой, неловко кашлянул, привлекая ее внимание. Одарив демона презрительным взглядом, девушка бегло пробежалась глазами по его фигуре и, одобрительно хмыкнув, вновь отвернулась, потеряв к нему интерес.  
Айон, тоже не собиравшийся никуда уходить, уселся на перила и уставился в темную даль, где горели городские огни. Пожалуй, ему предстояло провести здесь не один час. Если сын ушел развлекаться с Арианной, он мог сегодня вообще не вернуться домой. В глубине души демон был даже рад за него. Наконец-то Арей смог бы почувствовать жизнь и хоть немного порадоваться ей. Наконец-то смог бы понять, как живут те, в чьих душах нет боли и отвращения. Если уж он нашел себе ту, что смогла показаться ему прекрасной среди отвратительной гнили, наверняка она была способна научить его жить.  
Айон тепло улыбнулся, подумав о таком развитии событий. Эта мысль немного взбодрила его.  
— Вы, должно быть, пришли по какому-то очень важному делу, — усмехнулся он, поворачиваясь к девушке. — Иначе не ждали бы здесь.  
Та фыркнула, надменно задирая подбородок.  
— А вы вообще кто? — прямолинейно и нагло спросила она.  
— Я пришел к своему сыну, — сообщил демон. — А вы?  
— Так это ваш сын — тот алкаш, с которым вчера ушла моя подруга?  
Айон расхохотался.  
— Видимо, да.  
Девушка фыркнула, выражая свое презрение к «тому алкашу» и всему его роду. Демон доброжелательно улыбнулся.  
— Пока вы ждете вашу подругу, мы можем скоротать время за разговором. Все лучше, чем скучать. Как вас зовут?  
— Эллада, — высокомерно произнесла девушка, словно делая ему одолжение.  
Демон, не смутившись, все так же доброжелательно ответил:  
— А я Айон. Приятно познако...  
Договорить ему не удалось. Стремительная пуля, пробив голову, заставила свалиться с перил и рухнуть в траву. Приподнявшись, тяжело вздыхая, Айон устало посмотрел на Элладу, наставившую на него пистолет.  
— Да что ж вы все такие нервные... — пробормотал он недовольно. — Что одна, что вторая... Вас этому в монастырях, что ли, учат?  
Девушка яростно сверкнула глазами, готовая к новой атаке в любой момент. Поднявшись и укоризненно уставившись на нее, демон назидательно произнес:  
— Невежливо начинать знакомство с выстрела в голову.  
— Дьявол! — гневно вскричала Эллада. — Это из-за тебя я лишилась семьи! Да будь ты проклят!  
— Да что мне твои проклятья, — отмахнулся Айон, подходя к ней.  
Застывшая в ужасе и ярости девушка не сопротивлялась, когда он отобрал у нее пистолет. Когда обнял и прижал к себе, начав гладить по волосам, как ребенка. У него был богатый опыт общения с истеричными личностями, которые винили его в чьей-то смерти. С Анри это всегда работало. Сработало и сейчас.  
— Ты все у меня отнял! — всхлипнула Эллада, зарываясь лицом в складки его плаща.  
— А что у тебя было? — насмешливо хмыкнул демон.  
— Из-за тебя умерла вся моя семья! Все дорогие мне люди! Ненавижу тебя!  
— Если у тебя было что-то, что так легко отнять, значит, у тебя не было ничего.  
Эллада вскинула голову, дрожа от гнева.  
— Легко? По твоей вине умерли мои родители, и говоришь, что в этом виновата я?! — воскликнула она срывающимся голосом.  
— Ты виновата в том, что у тебя ничего нет.  
— У меня были родители! У меня была семья! Ты лишил меня их!  
— А у меня не было семьи.  
Девушка вздрогнула и лишилась дара речи.  
— У меня не было ничего, но то, что я приобрел, уже никому у меня не отнять, — продолжал Айон.  
Эллада сжала кулаки и яростно топнула ногой.  
— Это не дает тебе право разрушать жизни других!  
— Тогда кто взял право разрушать мою жизнь?  
— Ты первый начал!  
Айон расхохотался. Люди были так глупы. Совсем ничего не понимали. Думали только о себе. Примеряли на всех свою мораль, считая, что стоят в центре мира. Что человечество важнее всего. Делили мир на добро и зло. Наплодили кучу религиозных догм вокруг инопланетян, чтобы управлять друг другом. Примитивные, жалкие создания. Он просто не мог не смотреть на них свысока.  
— Чего ты ржешь?! — взъярилась девушка.  
Демон, усмехаясь, протянул ей руку.  
— Пойдем со мной. И я дам тебе то, что никто никогда у тебя не отнимет.  
— Я не пойду с убийцей моей семьи!  
— Ты хочешь мести?  
— Я... Я хочу вернуть все назад!  
Слезы безудержной ярости текли по ее лицу. А он даже не понимал, о чем речь. Было слишком много моментов, когда люди могли пострадать из-за него. Он просто не придавал этому значения. Кто-то снова хотел убить его — а он не догадывался, за что.  
— Это невозможно, — спокойно произнес демон, обнимая ее и прижимая к себе, как ребенка.  
— Я осталась совсем одна, когда умерли мои родители... — тихо прошептала Эллада. — Я хотела мести...  
— Месть ничего не вернет, — пожал плечами Айон, гладя ее по волосам.  
— Я знаю... — тихо ответила девушка. — Я хотела отомстить, потому что мне было больно... Кто-то должен был заплатить за мою боль... Кто-то, кто в этом виноват... Это все, что я могу...  
Зарывшись лицом в рубашку демона, она прижалась крепче, ища утешения. Словно перед ней вдруг оказался ее умерший родитель. Похоже, всем обиженным на него было глубоко наплевать на людей как на личностей. Они просто хотели восполнить ресурс человеческого тепла.  
— Айон... — позвала она. Весь гнев куда-то улетучился из ее голоса. — У тебя правда не было семьи?   
— У демонов нет семьи. Мы воспитываемся обществом. Почти с младенчества предоставлены сами себе.  
— Анри говорил что-то такое... Но я решила, что демонам не нужна семья...  
— А чем мы отличаемся от вас?  
— Я думала, что все демоны монстры, потому что убивают людей...  
— Люди тоже убивают.  
— Но демоны первые начали!  
Айон тяжело вздохнул. Люди были неисправимы. Они могли убивать, чинить кругом зло и разруху, лишь бы прикрыться иллюзорным добром и назначить себе могущественного врага, чтобы свалить все на него.  
— Все еще хочешь меня убить? — насмешливо спросил Айон. Наверное, было бы несколько неловко спрашивать, какое он вообще имеет отношение к смерти ее родителей. Она идентифицировала его по имени — значит, не знала в лицо, да и он был уверен, что видит ее впервые в жизни. Вероятно, о нем ей рассказала Арианна. Но никак не получалось уловить связь.  
— Нет... — прошептала Эллада. — Не знаю... Наверное, нет...  
Затихнув, она уткнулась ему в плечо. От нее больше не исходила стремительная ненависть, готовая испепелить все на своем пути. Видимо, не так уж он был перед ней виноват. Что же он сделал — спровоцировал несчастный случай? Когда это могло произойти? Во время одного из экспериментов по усовершенствованию Элизиума? Или в тот день, когда он захватил Ад?  
Прижавшись щекой к груди Айона, Эллада спросила бархатным полушепотом:  
— Что же ты обрел?  
— Мечту, — тут же ответил демон уверенно и твердо. — Мечту о прекрасном рае.  
— Рай невозможен.  
Айон расхохотался. Какие же они все-таки были забавные. Люди, демоны. Все.  
— Чего ты опять ржешь? — раздраженно насупилась Эллада.  
— Ты как зомби. Повторяешь то, что тебе сказали.  
Девушка поджала губы, недовольно глядя на его самоуверенную усмешку.  
— А ты считаешь, что возможен? — недоверчиво спросила она. — Ты этого хочешь? Рая?  
— Да, — решительно ответил Айон.  
— Тогда почему вокруг тебя только ад? Почему вокруг тебя все теряют самое дорогое? Ты не знал ни меня, ни мою семью, у тебя не было причин задумываться о людях — ты демон. Но в тот день ты почти убил возлюбленную собственного брата. Это нормально для вас?  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, растерянно пожимая плечами. Можно подумать, это было ненормально для них. И у них такого никогда не случалось. Как же удобно было закрывать глаза на неудобные факты. Двоемыслие всегда было отличительной чертой людей.  
Зато он наконец выяснил, в чем перед ней виноват. Она сказала «в тот день». В тот день, когда он ранил Мираэль. Значит, речь шла о моменте, когда он захватил Ад. Черт знает, что тогда творилось на Земле — но наверняка битва на орбите как-то сказалась на жизни внизу. Может, ее семью придавило обломками. Или с ними случилось что-то еще. Это не волновало ни тогда, ни сейчас. В этом все равно не было его прямой вины.  
— Так получается. Я ведь не хотел той катастрофы... Так вышло, и для меня тот день тоже стал провалом.  
Эллада никак не прокомментировала это глупое оправдание. Она отстранилась и, посмотрев вдаль, где маячили огни города, устало сказала:  
— У меня нет сил ждать здесь. Арианна вцепится в этого алкаша и все равно останется с ним. Она такая наивная и доверчивая, ее так легко одурачить...  
Презрительно хмыкнув, Эллада за ворот притянула к себе Айона и нахально усмехнулась.  
— Может, и нам с тобой провести незабываемую ночь?  
Меньше всего демон ожидал, что ощутит неловкость от ее напора. Впервые в жизни с ним обращались так бесцеремонно. По наглости с Элладой мог сравниться только Арей.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — вздохнул он, пытаясь мягко отстраниться.  
Девушка лишь крепче обхватила его за шею.  
— А кто мне только что предлагал что-то там дать? — настойчиво замурлыкала она, кокетливо проводя пальцами по его щеке. — Что же ты, слова на ветер бросаешь?  
— Это точно не то, что я хотел тебе дать, — пробормотал Айон обреченно.  
— Да брось, — хихикнула Эллада, увлекая его за собой. — Пойдем в гостиницу, тебе понравится.  
Больше не пытаясь сопротивляться, Айон шел за ней к оставленному невдалеке автомобилю, скорбно созерцая ее длинные темно-рыжие волосы, рассыпающиеся по спине. Эллада, конечно, была на редкость красивой женщиной. Грациозной, статной, с отличной фигурой. Но вся эта ситуация все равно повергала в смятение. Слишком уж странно было все происходящее. Только что его, черт побери, пытались убить. А теперь вели трахаться как ни в чем не бывало. Он давно уже перестал понимать, что творится вокруг. Единственное, в чем он был четко убежден — так это в том, что смерть от скуки однозначно ему не грозит.  
В номере девушка сразу толкнула его на кровать и села сверху, начав избавляться от одежды. Айон целовал ее, очерчивая ладонями контуры красивого тела. Холеная кожа была гладкой и приятной на ощупь, волосы — мягкими, словно шелк. Демон усмехнулся, понемногу начиная привыкать к ситуации. Все же, что ни говори, а заниматься любовью со столь привлекательной и страстной женщиной было по-настоящему приятно.  
Мысли отошли на задний план. Не хотелось думать ни о чем, кроме настоящего. Наконец-то можно было расслабиться и целиком отдаться наслаждению...  
Острый нож по рукоять вошел в грудь. Изо рта брызнула кровь. Эллада отскочила прочь, ожидая ответного удара. Выдернув нож из своего сердца, Айон лишь тяжело вздохнул.  
— Этим меня не убьешь.  
— Я пообещала тебя убить, и убью! Не сейчас, так через сотню лет! Я стану сильнее тебя, и ты умрешь! — вскричала девушка, дрожа от гнева и ужаса.  
— И тебе станет легче? — спокойно спросил Айон. — Ты живешь ради того, чтобы убить? Тебе не кажется, что ты поступаешь так же, как тот, кого ты ненавидишь?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты заплатил за все! — воскликнула Эллада, хватая Айона за горло. — Я убью тебя, а потом прикончу твоего сынка, совратившего мою подругу!  
— Аду пришлось заплатить за мою боль, — спокойно произнес демон. — Но легче не стало, поверь мне.  
— Ты ответишь! — повторила Эллада. — Ты узнаешь силу моей ненависти!  
— Заплатить можно не только кровью.  
— Мне ничего другого от тебя не надо!  
Эллада рванулась к пистолету, но Айон поймал ее за руку и обнял за плечи.  
— Меня этим все равно не убьешь, разве ты не знаешь? — тихо спросил он, разворачивая ее к себе.  
Эллада дернулась, но случайно взглянула ему в глаза и замерла. Она ни разу не смотрела прямо в глаза уничтожившего ее семью и не думала, что они окажутся такими добрыми и ласковыми. В теплом взгляде Айона совершенно не было ненависти или злости. Она не ожидала этого. Не ожидала поддержки и утешения от безжалостного демона. Убийцы, не пощадившего даже возлюбленную родного брата. Это повергало в смятение. Это рушило весь ее мир.  
Впервые девушкой овладело сомнение. Приходилось признать, что если бы не ненависть, она могла бы полюбить этого демона. Он видел ее насквозь и понимал, как никто другой. Очаровал буквально парой сказанных фраз, навеки запав в душу. Его слова били прямо в сердце, задевая нечто по-настоящему важное. Черт, да он был идеальным мужчиной для нее. Галантным, вежливым, с прекрасной внешностью и чутким сердцем. Но он, черт побери, был виновен в гибели ее семьи!  
Айон нагнулся и поцеловал Элладу. Этот волшебный поцелуй словно втянул ее в его душу, позволив раствориться в неге счастья и блаженства. Это не было похоже ни на одно из знакомых ей чувств. Неужели с демонами всегда было... так?  
Очнувшись от этого сладкого забытья, Эллада увидела фиолетовые глаза Айона в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица. Она попыталась оттолкнуть его, но он не отпускал и лишь загадочно улыбался. Оставалось только взять себя в руки и успокоиться, невзирая на крышесносные объятия. Противоречия разрывали на части. Хотелось, чтобы ему окончательно удалось убедить в том, что он ни в чем не был виноват. Чтобы ничто больше не мешало наслаждаться его обществом. Она считала своим долгом отомстить за семью. Но никогда не представляла, что встреча с ненавистным демоном будет выглядеть так.  
— Что ты делаешь? — как можно сдержанней спросила девушка.  
— Я тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Айон. — Правда, это приятнее ненависти?  
«Идиот!» — подумала Эллада прежде, чем ее губы снова накрыл поцелуй.

Мирно сложив голову на плечо демона и доверчиво прижавшись к его боку, Эллада задумчиво водила пальцами по смуглой мускулистой груди. Айон тихо урчал как довольный кот, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Уже давно никто не был с ним в постели столь страстным и горячим. Ради секса, ради плотского вожделения. Без привязанности и любви. С человеком, конечно, многого не хватало. Приходилось сдерживать себя. Но все же в этом была особая прелесть. Она не была ему дорога, а он не был дорог ей. Это расслабляло. Это позволяло отвлечься и по-настоящему отдохнуть.  
— Арианна всегда была одинока, — начала свой рассказ Эллада. — Она рано осталась сиротой и ни с кем не пыталась сблизиться. Мы дружили с самого детства. Хоть я и была из богатой и успешной семьи. Мы были очень разными. Она — тихая замкнутая девочка, и я — веселая и энергичная, душа компании. Но я приняла близко к сердцу ее горе. А она поддержала меня, когда и мою семью постигла такая трагедия. Когда моей семьи не стало, мы с ней решили отправиться на твои поиски. Поэтому я тоже стала экзорцисткой. Анри оставил нам свою возлюбленную, чтобы мы позаботились о ней. Но, по слухам, она недавно скончалась. Мы смогли устроить ей жизнь в монастыре, но не в наших силах было отсрочить ее смерть. Она очень тосковала по Анри... Как у него дела сейчас?  
Айон усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза и вдыхая аромат ее волос.  
— Насколько я могу судить, вполне неплохо.  
Эллада вздохнула, крепче прижимаясь к демону.  
— А твой сын... Он не обидит Арианну?  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Айон. — Я вообще не знаю его. Такого, каким он стал... Я не видел его тринадцать лет.  
— Ясно, — вздохнула девушка. — Похоже, что ты совсем другой... Не такой, как рассказывал Анри...  
Демон хмыкнул. Да уж... Что бы ни говорил про него тогда Анри, вряд ли это могло быть что-то хорошее.  
— Я волнуюсь за нее, — капризно надула губы Эллада. — Такие темные личности, как твой сын, не внушают доверия. Арианна — она же очень добрая! Она так любит помогать всем несчастным и убогим! Вот вчера этого алкаша подобрала...  
Айон расхохотался. Девушка обиженно насупилась.  
— У вас обеих странные способы знакомиться с мужчинами, — усмехнулся демон, обнимая ее нежные плечи.  
— Мы просто очень тонкие и ранимые натуры! — воскликнула Эллада, грозя Айону пальцем. — Только попробуйте нас обижать!  
— Не будем, — пообещал демон, подхватывая ее тонкую руку и целуя.  
Девушка, хихикнув, опустилась спиной на простыни и, потянув Айона на себя, вновь увлекла его на постель. Кажется, она больше не испытывала желания убить его. Поняла, что в той трагедии не было его вины? Или прекрасное настоящее просто затмило ужасное прошлое? Она сделала выбор в пользу живого счастья, а не мертвого долга. Жаль, что Анри годами не мог определиться. Кому-то, как выяснилось, вполне хватало и нескольких часов.

— Все как вчера, — смеялась Арианна, помогая идти шатающемуся от выпивки Арею. — Тебе стоило бы поселиться поближе к бару.  
Ей еле удалось довести его до дома. Все же тащить пьяного демона хрупкой девушке было крайне тяжело. Тот хмыкнул, высвобождаясь из ее объятий и пытаясь удержать равновесие. Нет, сегодня все было совсем не как вчера — в этом Арей был убежден. Сейчас он все еще мог соображать.  
Повозив ключом в замочной скважине, демон распахнул дверь ударом ноги, при этом чуть не упав. Девушка, охнув, подхватила его и затащила в дом. Арей дополз до дивана и рухнул на него, облегченно вздыхая. На часах было уже пять утра. На то, чтобы отоспаться, вновь предстояло потратить весь день.  
Заперев дверь, Арианна подошла к нему, ласково улыбаясь. Арей, ухмыльнувшись, подтянул ее к себе и уткнулся лицом в мягкую грудь. Его беспокойную душу наконец объяло умиротворение. Все эти годы ему отчаянно не хватало тепла, и теперь он получил его сполна. Вновь предстояла ночь с прекрасной девушкой, которая одна из всего человечества не внушала ему отвращения. Похожая на чистого ангела, она являла собой безупречный образ любви и нежности, готовая обогреть в своих объятиях, словно любящая мать.  
Мать... Арею всегда не хватало матери. Он никогда не понимал, в чем заключен настоящий смысл этого слова. Его мать не была ни любящей, ни доброй. Ей было на него наплевать. Демону хватало отца и его любви. Мать лишь отравляла ему жизнь. Но именно с ней приходилось коротать те дни, когда Айон улетал. Она могла бить его, могла прогонять. Она даже не срывала на нем злость — он был ей просто безразличен. Она вечно пыталась избавиться от него. Арей помнил, как проводил ночи на берегу реки, когда мать выгоняла его из дома. Как он лежал и смотрел в небо, скользя взглядом по мерцающим точкам звезд и думая о том, что где-то в небе летает величественный корабль отца — Элизиум.  
Он мечтал, как когда-нибудь обязательно полетит туда вместе с Айоном. Как станет взрослым и сможет, наконец, помочь ему в достижении цели. Как они вместе достигнут их рая... Но это были всего лишь мечты.  
В те ночи, засыпая под пение птиц и шелест лесных деревьев, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Все пространство вокруг тогда отзывалось на порывы его души. А в душе... В душе бушевал огонь. Огонь мечты.  
Арей не знал, принадлежала ли ему мечта — или отец заставил поверить в нее. Он ведь был его созданием. Сотворенным ради этой мечты... Мечта была его основой, стержнем его души. Само его существование было лишь ради нее. И, потеряв ее, он потерял себя.  
Ненависть — вот что он взращивал в душе все эти годы, сам не до конца понимая свои чувства. Ненависть к своему создателю. К тому, кто заставил поверить в ложь. К тому, кто создал его изо лжи. К тому, кто никогда не давал то, что вечно обещал. И до сих пор эта ненависть лишь росла. С каждым днем, с каждым мгновением. Долгожданные объятия, столь любимая улыбка отца — все это теперь казалось ложью. Предательство и смерть. Иного он не видел больше ни в чем.  
— Арианна, — выдохнул демон едва слышно. Сил, чтобы продолжить, не хватило.  
Он не умел быть искренним. Не умел говорить о чувствах — потому что ничего в них не понимал. Он потерял себя, потерял свои желания. И если он не чувствует того, о чем собирается сказать, значит тоже солжет?..  
— Что? — переспросила девушка, улыбаясь и перебирая его волосы нежной рукой.  
— Я хочу спать, — огрызнулся Арей, сбрасывая с себя ее руки и отворачиваясь. — Поговорим утром.  
— Хорошо, — не стала спорить девушка.  
Оставив демона наедине с собой, она ушла в душ — расслабиться после бурно проведенного вечера. На сердце было легко и радостно. Душа ликовала так, что хотелось петь. Выросшая в гнетущем одиночестве, Арианна сполна упивалась возможностью быть любимой. Пусть и таким странным, таким пугающим демоном...  
Конечно, у нее была подруга, которая всегда старалась поддерживать. Они вместе росли, вместе совершали ошибки, терпели горе, переживали радость. Но слишком уж разными они были. Эллада, живущая в огромном особняке, и сирота из приюта. Эллада казалась всем состоятельной, успешной и ни о чем не заботящейся. Однако в действительности она не была ни беззаботной, ни счастливой. Ее грызли одиночество и тоска. Хоть напоказ она и выставляла надменную и снисходительную гордость своим положением, там, с изнанки, была замкнутой и равнодушной к своим благам.  
В детстве Арианна помнила ее неисправимой мечтательницей, чьи грезы вились вокруг счастливого будущего с прекрасным молодым человеком. Но мальчишки-сверстники лишь дразнили девочку, и ее тонкая натура не выдержала суровой реальности. Принцесса так и не смогла найти своего принца среди наглых и самовлюбленных мужчин. На столь своенравную и требовательную девушку крайне тяжело было угодить.  
Лениво потянувшись, Арианна сладко зевнула и, накинув на волосы пушистое полотенце, неслышно ступая, вошла в гостиную. Увидев картину, представшую перед глазами, девушка едва удержалась, чтобы не засмеяться, и лишь сдавленно хихикнула, прикрыв ладонью рот. Арей, развалившись на диване, свисал головой вниз, обнимая стоящий на полу металлический корпус какого-то прибора и прижимаясь к нему щекой, как к подушке. Он что-то невнятно бормотал во сне, но Арианна смогла различить лишь обрывки слов.  
Присев на краешек дивана, она вернула в демона в удобное положение и, заботливо подложив ему под голову нормальную подушку, укрыла одеялом. А потом удалилась в спальню, оставив его одного.


	9. Глава 9. Предательство

Айона разбудил настойчивый стук в дверь спальни. Выбравшись из-под спящего брата, нагло развалившегося на нем, он запахнулся в халат и отпер дверь. За ней оказался Арей, явившийся, чтобы попросить Анри встретиться с Арианной. Они впервые виделись с тех пор, как расстались тогда, кое-как помирившись. Но сын выглядел так, будто все было нормально. И не хотелось снова поднимать эту тему. Говорить о плохом.  
Айон не стал будить брата, решив дождаться, пока тот проснется сам. Он вышел из спальни вместе с Ареем и позвал его завтракать, чтобы скоротать время. Амариз уже сидела за столом, поспешно уплетая все, что нашла в холодильнике и разогрела. Готовить среди них толком не умел никто, и это впервые превращалось в настолько крупномасштабную проблему. Стоило поскорее починить генератор энергии, пока все они окончательно не посходили с ума.  
Айон вздохнул, усаживаясь рядом и окидывая Амариз грустным взглядом.  
— Куда ж ты так торопишься-то? — сочувственно спросил он.  
— Работать, — улыбнулась демоница, подмигивая Арею.  
Айон вопросительно посмотрел на сына. Тот усмехнулся.  
— Я обещал ей помочь.  
Эта новость обрадовала больше, чем все произошедшее за последние пару дней. Значило ли это, что все наконец налаживалось? На душе сразу стало чуть легче и светлей. Лишь бы снова не случилась какая-нибудь гадость. Кругом постоянно творилось черте что.  
Вот и сейчас.  
Арей уселся на подоконник, доставая сигареты, но отец остановил его хмурым взглядом.  
— Ты можешь не курить, хотя бы пока я ем?  
Сын недовольно хмыкнул, но возражать не стал. Зато принялся нервно стучать пальцами по оконной раме, что еще больше раздражало Айона. В конце концов ему дали спокойно поесть, когда Амариз бросилась обнимать Арея, забираясь к нему на колени и весело улыбаясь. «Месть котов» — так ее прозвал сын еще после первой попытки его потискать. Обычно человек тискал кота. Здесь все было наоборот.  
Усмехнувшись, он уткнулся лицом в ее пушистое ушко. Ушки у женщин-демонов были многим короче, чем у мужчин. Впрочем, только в истинном обличье. В человечьем они различались не больше, чем у людей. Арею с детства нравилось хватать за уши именно отца, когда тот обращался в демона. Похоже, он не оставил это странное садистское хобби до сих пор.  
Амариз мурлыкнула и погладила Арея по волосам. Ей это почему-то нравилось. Может, потому что с возрастом он научился делать это немного нежней.  
— Твой сын очень умный, — улыбнулась она, оборачиваясь к Айону. — Он очень быстро все понимает и может помочь мне сделать многое, с чем я одна не справлюсь.  
— Когда вы пообщаться-то успели? — хмыкнул тот.  
— Пока ты спал, — засмеялась Амариз. — Он пришел очень рано.  
Как часто он вставал в такую рань? Он ведь упоминал, что очень плохо спит...  
Арею в ладонь лег гладкий и пушистый хвост демоницы, который он тут же погладил, заставив Амариз вздрогнуть и возмущенно дернуться.  
— Что? — усмехнулся Арей. В детстве он хотел себе такой же пушистый хвостик, но его постигло разочарование.  
— Не трогай! — нахмурилась демоница.  
— Тогда следи за ним, — пожал плечами Арей.  
Амариз фыркнула, соскакивая с подоконника и вновь подходя к Айону.  
— А я твои очки нашла, — сообщила она, доставая из кармана рабочего халата разбитые и помятые очки.  
Айон усмехнулся, с интересом оглядывая их.  
— Я даже помню то сражение... Оставь их мне на память.  
— Ты носил очки? — удивился Арей. — Зачем?  
— Я и сейчас ношу, — отозвался Айон. — Для красоты. Только все время забываю купить новые...  
В кухню ввалился сонный Анри, устало зевая и потягиваясь. Обнаружив в холодильнике сладкое, он довольно умял его и, только обернувшись ко всем, заметил Арея. А потом, недовольно поморщившись, плюхнулся на колени к брату, мешая ему есть.  
— Что он тут делает?  
— У меня к тебе есть просьба, — усмехнулся Арей. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кое с кем встретился.  
— Зачем? — подозрительно прищурился Анри.  
— Так надо, — пожал плечами племянник. — Если хочешь, я что-нибудь могу предложить тебе взамен.  
— Пусть за это Айон отпустит меня в город одного! — категорично заявил Анри.  
Арей с сомнением воззрился на отца. Тот вздохнул.  
— Ладно... Но только ради сына...  
Анри ликующе засиял, тут же готовый идти с племянником куда угодно.  
— Только вернешься ты сегодня, а не через сотню лет, — нахмурился Айон, строго глядя на брата.  
Тот хихикнул и игриво показал ему язык. Он повеселел в одно мгновение, едва ощутил запах мимолетной свободы. Айон подался вперед, ловя отпрянувшего брата за волосы, и впился в его губы, обвиваясь языком о нахальный язык. Хотелось приструнить его хоть так. Напомнить, кто его единственный полноправный властелин. Анри замычал, стыдливо краснея, и попытался освободиться, но Айон прижал его к себе, крепко держа за пояс и заставляя податливо выгнуться.  
— Ну перестань, — промычал Анри, ощущая, как колено брата трется о пах, вызывая возбуждение.  
— Вернешься вовремя, — усмехнулся Айон, отпуская его.  
Анри вскочил, обиженно глядя на брата. Тот закинул ногу на ногу, запахиваясь в халат, чтобы скрыть возбужденный член, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Братик... — осторожно произнес Анри. — А может, уединимся ненадолго?  
Айон покачал головой, коварно ухмыляясь.  
— Теперь у тебя есть стимул вернуться побыстрее.  
Когда Анри захныкал, понуро опустив голову, и ушел следом за Ареем, Айон нервно царапнул стол. Больше не перед кем было стоить из себя самоуверенного повелителя. Можно было полностью отдаться грызущей изнутри ревности. Чем дальше, тем труднее было сдерживать себя.  
— Я раньше никуда его не отпускал...  
— Все будет хорошо! — мурлыкнула Амариз, обнимая сзади. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе, что мы сделали вместе с твоим сыном. Мы почти восстановили генератор энергии! Арей усовершенствовал его! И благодаря его помощи Элизиум сможет подняться в космос! Мы разработали силовое поле, которое защитит от внешних воздействий! Пока это только прототип, но я доведу все до конца. А еще он будет недоступным для радаров и невидимым для глаз, если сделать отражатели...  
— Я понял, — вздохнул Айон, перебивая ее. — Я и так знаю, что ты прекрасно делаешь свою работу, не нужно мне так подробно отчитываться... Достаточно показать все в действии.  
— В действии будет позже, — развела руками демоница. — Это занимает довольно много времени, но если объединить наши идеи...  
Айон закатил глаза, быстрым шагом покидая кухню. О своих разработках Амариз могла говорить бесконечно. Его же сейчас волновало только одно — брат, который шлялся черте где.

Анри был очень удивлен, увидев в доме Арея Арианну. Если бы он знал, что ему придется говорить именно с ней, он бы ни за какие подарки не пошел с племянником. Вечное рабство было лучше, чем стоять и блеять глупые оправдания перед той, кто знала, что он отдал за то, чтобы выжить. Можно было выдержать унижение, побои — да что угодно. Но только не гребаную пытку стыдом.  
— Анри! — воскликнула девушка, подбегая к нему. — Неужели это правда ты?  
Демон пробормотал что-то невнятное, опуская глаза в пол. Арианна дотронулась до его груди, заставив вздрогнуть.  
— Ты ведь был там, когда умерла Мираэль? — тихо произнесла она, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Наладить хоть какой-то контакт.  
Анри молчал, спрятав лицо за небрежно спутанными прядями волос.  
— Почему ты вернулся к Айону? — повысила голос девушка, настойчиво глядя на него и требуя ответа. — Почему ты ушел и даже ничего никому не объяснил?  
— Я не обязан об этом отчитываться, — огрызнулся демон, отступая на шаг. — Думай, что хочешь.  
— Я хочу понять... — растерянно произнесла Арианна. Ей не приходилось раньше видеть Анри в таком состоянии.  
— Понимай, как хочешь, — фыркнул он, разворачиваясь и уходя прочь.  
Девушка разрыдалась, ища утешение в объятиях Арея. Тот крепко прижал ее к себе, ласково гладя по шелковым волосам. Арианна уткнулась ему в плечо, тихо всхлипывая.  
— Он стал совсем другим...  
— Разве? — усмехнулся Арей. — По-моему, он всегда был идиотом.  
— Ты ведь не знал его раньше...  
— А по нему видно.  
Девушка вздохнула, утирая слезы.  
— Спасибо, что устроил мне с ним встречу...  
— Ты ведь ничего так от него и не узнала, — хмыкнул Арей. — Не за что меня благодарить.  
— Но ты выполнил то, что обещал... А он больше не захочет говорить со мной... Так что я, наверное, пойду...  
— Куда? — тут же помрачнел демон, не желая выпускать ее из объятий.  
— Мне надо возвращаться в монастырь и сказать, что Айон жив...  
Арей вздрогнул, с недоумением глядя на девушку. Арианна отвела глаза.  
— Если ты расскажешь о нем, на него снова начнется охота, — прошипел он со злостью. — И нас всех могут убить. И отца, и Анри, и меня.  
— Но я должна... — возразила Арианна, тут же вскрикивая от боли из-за когтей, впившихся в плечи. — Прекрати... — почти беззвучно прошептала она.  
— Почему я должен прекратить? — криво ухмыльнулся Арей. — Ты ведь ко мне безжалостна.  
Арианна покачала головой. По щекам ее потекли слезы. Но чего они стоили теперь?  
— Во мне нет сострадания, — прорычал демон, толкая ее на диван и нависая сверху. — Я привык уничтожать то, что несет мне какую-либо угрозу. А еще я в тебе разочарован.  
Девушка взвизгнула от сильного укуса в шею. Пытаясь сопротивляться, она расцарапала Арею лицо, но все царапины зажили почти мгновенно.  
— Я перегрызу тебе горло, — усмехнулся демон, вцепляясь в ее волосы. — Но напоследок сделаю еще кое-что. Видишь ли, не так часто мне попадаются люди, к которым у меня возникает влечение.  
Ее испуганный взгляд совсем не вызывал в нем жалости. Покровительственно лаская дрожащее изящное тело, он оставлял на белой коже следы от своих клыков и когтей. Больше не заботясь о боли, которую приносил девушке, демон не контролировал себя, грубо и властно целуя, сжимая до синяков ее запястья. Он слышал лишь тихие всхлипывания — ни просьб о пощаде, ни проклятий. Не было больше ни сопротивления, ни согласия. Словно он насиловал безвольную куклу. Арианна лишь дергалась от каждого его движения, с ее уст слетали отрывистые стоны. Демон не понимал, ненавидит ли он ее теперь так же, как и всех, или все же мог бы простить. Сейчас лишь ярость и вожделение бушевали в нем, заставляя почти калечить хрупкое тело.  
Достигнув пика и сев, откинувшись на спинку дивана, чтобы перевести дух, Арей прикрыл глаза, отстраняясь от реальности. Это было его ошибкой. Арианна, дрожащей рукой нашарив на полу длинную металлическую палку, со всей силы ударила демона по голове. А потом, поскорее подхватив разорванную одежду, спотыкаясь и хромая, побежала прочь из дома. Только чудом ей удалось спастись.

Айон безмятежно спал, когда в комнату ввалился Анри, шатаясь из стороны в сторону и смеясь. Плюхнувшись на кровать и разбудив брата, он укусил его за щеку, не переставая истерично хохотать. Айон только сонно и устало вздохнул, жалея, что отпустил его в город. И, перехватив за пояс, повалил рядом с собой.  
— Что ты пил? — проворчал он недовольно, чувствуя сильный запах перегара. — Я тебя утром обязательно накажу, а сейчас успокойся и спи.  
— Братик! — засмеялся Анри, радостно теребя его волосы. — А, оказывается, секс с разными женщинами — совсем разный!  
— Что? — грозно зарычал Айон, приподнимаясь и хватая брата за ворот.  
— Амариз такая пушистая и мягкая! — захохотал тот, болтаясь в его руках. — Как котенок!  
Заскрежетав зубами, Айон все же отпустил брата, и тот укатился на пол, совершенно ничего не соображая. С головой накрывшись одеялом, Айон пытался уснуть, ожидая, пока прекратится дикий смех и возня, и продумывал план наказания. Минимальное, что Анри мог получить за измену и пьянство — это повторение того, что с ним случилось в Аду. Но на этот раз Айон не собирался останавливаться в самом начале. Воображение успело завести в далекие дали, когда Анри наконец вырубился, громко захрапев, и позволил забыться нервным, беспокойным сном. Утро ожидалось невеселое.  
Проснувшись, Анри обнаружил на тумбочке таблетку от головной боли и стакан воды, заботливо оставленные братом. Хныкая, он лег в постель, ожидая, пока подействует таблетка, и свернулся калачиком. Он прекрасно помнил и обо всем, что вчера натворил, и том, что рассказал все брату. Хотелось убежать как можно дальше, лишь бы никогда не пересекаться с ним после этого. Но оставалось только дрожать от страха, прекрасно осознавая, что теперь неслабо влетит.  
Айон пришел только в полдень, заставив измучиться от ожидания. Молча посмотрев на брата взглядом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего, он жестом позвал за собой. Анри повиновался, с неохотой вставая. После долгого пути по коридорам брат привел в одну из комнат в самом низу Элизиума. Войдя туда, Анри задрожал от всепоглощающего страха и кинулся прочь. Но Айон за шиворот втащил в комнату и за руки подвесил к потолку, сковав запястья тяжелыми железными кандалами. Анри дернулся, жалобно хныкая.  
— Братик! — заверещал он умоляюще. — Прости меня, я ничего не соображал!  
— Как и всегда, — процедил Айон, подходя к стенду с плетьми.  
Анри зажмурился от ужаса, предвкушая, как через минуту будет орать от ударов одной из них. Все повторялось. Хотя брат клялся, что этого больше никогда не произойдет. Он выбрал самую ужасную плеть — цепную, тяжелую и очень устрашающе гремящую. Анри заревел как ребенок, сжимаясь и отчаянно дрыгаясь.  
— Пожа-а-а-а-алуйста! — протяжно застонал он. — Айон, не надо!  
Брат быстро расправился с его одеждой, просто разрезав ее когтями, и сразу нанес первый удар, оставивший алый след. Анри и представить не мог, что может быть так больно и страшно. Даже от одного удара перехватило дыхание, а в голове зазвенело от импульса боли. Айон бил его дрожащее и трясущееся в судорогах тело без жалости, по самым чувствительным местам. Бил очень долго, содрав всю кожу. Пару раз Анри терял сознание, но брат быстро возвращал его в реальность всепоглощающей боли, не позволяя отделаться так легко.  
В конце концов экзекуция закончилась. Айон освободил и отнес в спальню, чтобы дать восстановиться. Анри дрожал, цепляясь за него и плача. Не было сил обдумывать, ненавидит он теперь брата или нуждается в его любви и ласке. Противоречия давно уже свели с ума.  
Айон бережно опустил его на кровать, ложась рядом и поглаживая. После долгих утешений Анри успокоился, прижимаясь к нему и затихая. Он понимал, что виноват, понимал, что не мог остаться без наказания. Но упрямо считал, что брат наказал слишком строго. Это все он тут же высказал, получив в ответ неудовлетворенный хмурый взгляд.  
— Значит, ты считаешь, что я несправедлив? — хмыкнул Айон. — Хорошо...  
Анри ожидал новой вспышки ярости, но ее не последовало. Айон спустился к его паху, обхватывая губами член и заставляя застонать уже от наслаждения. Анри нагло и довольно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как брат все глубже вбирает его плоть, обволакивая горячей влагой. И потянулся рукой к его голове, но завопил, когда в тот же самый миг в член впились острые клыки. Вереща и пытаясь убрать от себя Айона, Анри ощущал, как тот грызет чувствительный орган, заставляя орать от боли.  
— Перестань! — всхлипнул он, беспомощно хватая брата за волосы и отчаянно боясь ударить его. — Я больше так не буду!  
Айон отстранился, сплевывая кровь. Анри завыл, умоляя позволить восстановиться, и брат все же сжалился над ним. Еще долго приводя его в себя после истерики, Айон снова успел много раз пожалеть, что вообще решил наказать это безмозглое и неуравновешенное существо.


	10. Глава 10. Пустота

Палящее солнце освещало пустынный город. Казалось, что жизнь покинула это место. Несмотря на яркое светило, весь воздух словно был соткан из тьмы. Не было ни звуков, ни запахов, ни движения. Все застыло. Перед глазами плотным туманом стояла дымка, помутняя взор. Арей шел по пустым улицам, желая избавиться от того, что его окружало, найти дорогу в жизнь из этой пустоты.  
Он вышел к реке, так же размеренно и безжизненно текшей в своем направлении прочь из города. Он чувствовал угрозу, которую таила в себе темная и спокойная на вид вода. Совладав с ней, он мог бы выбраться из этого города, из угнетающей атмосферы бессмысленности и тоски. Но он не чувствовал в себе сил преодолеть необходимое расстояние. Страх был сильнее, заставляя бояться даже прикоснуться к воде, которая могла стать спасением, а могла и убить окончательно.  
Арей взвыл, опускаясь на колени, и вцепился когтями в песок, ощущая, как он сыпется сквозь пальцы, ускользая вместе с надеждой. Он был заперт в городе своих страхов и своей пустоты. Его душа была так же пуста и полна страха. И из нее он не видел выхода.  
На песок вдруг пролились капли дождя, тучи закрыли ненавистное солнце, выжигающее внутри дыру. Арей поднял голову, страдание и благодарность отразились в его взгляде. На берег плавно приземлился Айон, тепло улыбаясь и согревая добрым взглядом, полным любви и могущества. Протянув сыну руку, он помог ему подняться и обнял. Прохладный дождь заставлял все оживать: деревья пробивались сквозь раскаленный асфальт, быстро заполоняя собой ненавистный город, оглушающе грохотал гром, гроза разрезала небо, ослепляя яркими вспышками. Река бурлила, волны выбрасывали на берег странных уродливых существ, тут же уходящих под землю, рассыпаясь в песок. Мир засиял яркими красками жизни.  
Арей прижимался к отцу, ничего не замечая вокруг. Он лишь чувствовал, как душа наполняется все нарастающим счастьем, уверенностью и свободой. Жизнью, которой ему так не хватало.  
Послышалось громкое ликующее пение птиц. Небо объяла радуга, беря свое начало у горизонта, за который теперь не было нужды стремиться. Темная река стала чистой и прозрачной, словно бриллиант. Показавшееся из-за туч солнце отблескивало на волнах, заставляя воду переливаться яркими красками.  
— Папа... — прошептал Арей. — Спасибо...  
Еще никогда ему не было так хорошо и спокойно. По городу разливалась прохладная живая дымка, поглощая безжизненную тьму. Дождь омывал деревья, шумел ветер, колыша их листья. Погружаясь в объятия покоя и блаженства, Арей благодарно улыбался, глядя в фиолетовые глаза отца. Подавшись вперед, тот нежно коснулся губами виска, и сын прикрыл глаза, сжимая его руку. Он всегда целовал так, с самого детства. Это было для них чем-то вроде жеста признания в любви. Но в этот раз Айон не остановился лишь на этом, продолжив покрывать поцелуями все лицо.  
Арей затаил дыхание, наслаждаясь. Айон самозабвенно целовал его лоб, нос, щеки, медленно спускаясь к губам. Коснувшись их, скользнул рукой по волосам, придерживая за затылок и заставляя чуть наклонить голову в сторону. Арей чувствовал ласковые укусы, отвечая на поцелуй. Обнимал отца за пояс, гладил по спине. Тот улыбнулся, чуть отстранившись, и провел пальцами по его подбородку. От каждого прикосновения по телу будто бы пробегали энергетические импульсы. Как будто в душе от этого зарождалось что-то живое. Или восставало убитое давным-давно.  
Хотелось прижаться как можно ближе к отцу, позволяя овладевать собой, становясь с ним одним целым, растворяясь в его душе. Айон вновь поцеловал, на этот раз настойчивей и глубже, оглаживая плечи и скользя ладонью по бедру. Арей выгнулся навстречу, запрокидывая голову и позволяя целовать шею. Седые волосы отца развевал ветер, дующий прямо в лицо, отчего мягкие пряди касались щек. Айон целовал плечи, спускаясь все ниже, к груди, к животу. Арей наслаждался каждым мгновением, запустив пальцы в длинные волосы, щекочущие кожу.  
Как же приятно было от ласк отца... Какое счастье дарили мгновения, проведенные с ним... Его горячие, обжигающие поцелуи, их странная близость, похожая на соприкосновение душ, от которой просыпались давно забытые чувства...  
Все оборвалось, когда в глаза Арею вновь ударило ненавистное солнце, и пришлось открыть глаза, вставая с постели и раздраженно задергивая штору. Как же демон сейчас ненавидел этот глупый шарик, дающий жизнь планете, но вырвавший его из такого прекрасного сна. Никогда еще он не испытывал столь острое разочарование в реальности.  
Рухнув назад в кровать, он закрыл руками лицо, нервно застонав, и царапнул когтями стену, вновь поднимаясь. Он точно знал, что больше не уснет, хотя проспал от силы часа три. Выругавшись и одевшись, он сел на диван покурить, размышляя, как сказать отцу о том, что произошло. Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как Арианна сбежала, но Арей все еще, как ребенок, боялся сказать о своем промахе. Айон сам не приходил к нему по иной причине, но и им двигал страх. Страх снова все испортить. Разрушить восстановленный между ними непрочный мир.  
Все эти дни Арей искал Арианну, но безуспешно. Наверное, с тех пор, как сбежал из Ада, он еще ни разу не допускал столь серьезных ошибок. Больше всего он винил себя в том, что доверился человеческой женщине, надеясь на взаимность с ее стороны. Решив переступить через свою замкнутость, ненависть и неприязнь, он породил лишь новые проблемы. И за это лишь сильнее возненавидел самого себя.  
Наконец, после долгих метаний и огромного количества выкуренных сигарет, демон решился полететь к отцу. В спальне оказалось не заперто. Осторожно перешагнув порог, Арей едва не наступил на Анри, который почему-то спал на полу. Тихо прошипев пару ругательств, он перелез через него и, подойдя к отцу, потряс его за плечи. Айон открыл глаза и улыбнулся, обнимая и заставляя упасть рядом с собой. Арей недоверчиво хмыкнул, удивленный его реакцией. С чего вдруг отец пребывал в хорошем настроении? Побил Анри и выпустил пар?  
— Почему ты давно не заходил? — прошептал Айон, целуя его в висок.  
По телу Арея пробежала дрожь. От этого жеста невольно вспоминался недавний сон.  
— Я как раз пришел тебе кое-что сказать, — тихо ответил он, неуверенно обнимая отца за пояс. — Это довольно важно...  
— Насколько важно? — улыбнулся Айон, заправляя седую прядь ему за ухо и вновь одаряя поцелуем.  
— Перестань, — раздраженно огрызнулся Арей, вырываясь и садясь на постели. Ласки отца были для него пыткой. Особенно сейчас. — Это может угрожать нашей жизни, а ты тут решил со мной поиграться...  
— Говори, — велел Айон, тут же становясь серьезным. — Что случилось?  
— Та девушка... — начал Арей, тщательно подбирая слова. Реакция отца во многом зависела от правильной формулировки. — Она сбежала, чтобы рассказать о нас людям... Я пытался ее убить, правда пытался! — быстро выпалил он, видя, как Айон стремительно меняется в лице.  
— И что же тебе помешало? — процедил он, хмуро глядя на сына. — Только не говори мне, что хилая девочка может справиться с демоном.  
— Все было проще, — виновато произнес Арей. — Но в итоге я не знаю, где она...  
— Тогда ищи ее, — строго приказал отец. — Сейчас же иди и ищи. Ты понимаешь, какую угрозу она может нести? Если она скажет о нашем существовании, а, тем более, о местонахождении, чтобы жить спокойно, нам придется искать себе другую планету!  
— Я все понимаю... — вздохнул Арей. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни отец отчитывал его за что-то. И даже не выходило вновь огрызнуться. Только признать вину. — Я не твой братец, я прекрасно все понимаю... — повторил он, вставая.  
Уходя, он бросил последний взгляд на отца. Тот полулежал на кровати, опершись на подушку и задумавшись. По груди его волнами рассыпались белоснежные волосы. Одеяло сползло вниз, открывая рельефный живот. Арей жадно скользнул по нему взглядом. Отец пробуждал в нем ярчайшее вожделение, но не хватало наглости просить о близости сейчас.  
— Не наступи на Анри, — предупредил Айон, ничего не заметив. Он был погружен в свои мысли.  
— Почему он вообще здесь? — хмыкнул Арей, перешагивая через провинившегося дядю.  
— Я его наказал, — усмехнулся отец. — Тебе пора идти, а если не найдешь ту девчонку, тебя ждет нечто похожее.  
Арей фыркнул, недовольно покосившись на отца. Себя на месте Анри он уж никак не мог представить. Но на этот раз наглеть не рискнул, покорно уходя на поиски Арианны.  
Назад он вернулся уже ночью. Привычно переступив через Анри, все так же спящего на полу, прокрался к кровати, ложась рядом с Айоном. Тот безмятежно спал, и Арей, не удержавшись, поцеловал его прикрытые веки. Отец не проснулся — да и не хотелось будить его. Хотелось рассматривать, наслаждаясь его присутствием. Без слов. Без давления. Как эстетически приятной картиной. Совершенной скульптурой. Этого было достаточно.  
Прислушиваясь к спокойному дыханию отца, Арей скользнул рукой под одеяло, оглаживая его мускулистую грудь. Айон чуть вздрогнул, заставив с испугом отдернуть руку, но по-прежнему спал, не открывая глаз. Осмелев, Арей пододвинулся ближе, положив ладонь на его живот и очерчивая пальцами контуры мышц.  
— Я люблю тебя, папа... — почти беззвучно прошептал он, припадая к его губам.  
Он сам не уловил момент, когда отец начал отвечать на поцелуй, обвив за пояс и прижав к себе. Спросонья ему вообще, наверное, было плевать. Эрекция просыпалась раньше сознания. И вряд ли его сейчас волновали проблемы с экзорцистами. Арей скользнул ладонью по его руке, переплетая их пальцы. Но, как бы он ни надеялся на продолжение, его не последовало.  
— Ну что? — улыбнулся Айон, отрываясь от сына. — Как успехи?  
Арей замялся, не зная, что ответить. Отец погладил его по спине.  
— Ты ее не нашел? — уже строже спросил он.  
— Не совсем... — уклончиво ответил Арей. — Она... Она сама ко мне пришла.  
Айон удивленно воззрился на сына. Тот тяжело вздохнул.  
— Она никому ничего не сказала, так что можешь не беспокоиться...  
Айон приподнялся, вцепляясь ему в плечи. От его взгляда хотелось провалиться на месте. Какого черта вообще он заставлял ощущать себя... так.  
— Что произошло? — с нажимом произнес он. — Говори.  
— Она беременна, — выпалил Арей, зажмурившись.  
Отец с тяжелым вздохом откинулся назад. Приложил ладонь ко лбу. И через пару мгновений принялся утомленно массировать виски.  
— М-да... — протянул он. — И что ты будешь с этим делать?  
— Ничего, — неуверенно пробормотал Арей. — Она же ничего теперь никому не скажет, значит, ты об этом можешь больше не беспокоиться...  
— Не беспокоиться о том, что я стану дедом? — усмехнулся Айон. — Да и мне, в конце концов, интересно, как складывается твоя личная жизнь... Ты ведь, вроде, любишь эту девушку...  
— Я никого не люблю, — угрюмо буркнул Арей, утыкаясь отцу в плечо. — Я ее изнасиловал перед тем, как она сбежала... Просто она не вызывает у меня физического отвращения... Как все остальные...  
— Она очень чиста душой, — пожал плечами Айон, целуя сына в макушку. — Всех старается понять и полюбить. Всем помочь. Возможно, из-за этого...  
Арей вздохнул, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Он бы с удовольствием сократил население планеты до них двоих — себя и отца.  
— Почему она тебя ненавидит? — спросил он равнодушно. Как же раздражало, что приходилось говорить о том, что совершенно не имело значения, но нельзя было сказать самого главного. Это было нечестно. Неправильно. Это не должно было так существовать.  
— Я был ее врагом, — ответил Айон, целуя его в висок. — Несколько лет назад мы случайно пересеклись, и, видимо, ее возмутили мои действия. Мое наплевательское отношение к разрушениям, которые я периодически учинял. Я много чего натворил, чтобы заслужить ненависть человечества... Тестировал оружие на населенных пунктах, например...  
— Ты еще не устал так жить? — усмехнулся Арей, плотнее прижимаясь к нему.  
— Устал, — вздохнул отец. — Я думаю, как все исправить...  
— Из-за твоего брата мечта о рае не осуществилась.  
— Но теперь он готов мне помочь...  
Арей нервно усмехнулся, попытавшись поцеловать отца, но боясь, что он оттолкнет. Напрасно — Айон улыбнулся, обнимая за плечи и подаваясь навстречу. Позволил забраться к себе под одеяло, тереться о бедра твердеющей плотью, жадно лаская. Не владея собой от распирающего желания, Арей принялся лихорадочно расстегивать свои брюки. Отец не останавливал его. Но всему помешал Анри, некстати проснувшийся и сразу начавший возмущаться.  
— Ты что, так отомстить мне решил? — с обидой спросил он Айона. — Тоже мне изменить, потому что я тебе изменил?  
Арей нахмурился, вопросительно заглянув отцу в глаза. Тот очень тяжело вздохнул и с головой накрылся одеялом, прячась от двух пар глаз, недовольно сверлящих его. Анри тут же решительно полез к нему под одеяло, желая добиться ответа и торжества справедливости.  
— Я приду к тебе утром, — вздохнул Айон, обращаясь к сыну и отбиваясь от назойливого брата. — Мы все обсудим наедине.  
— Ладно, — процедил Арей, с грохотом ударяя по двери прежде, чем уйти.  
Айон поморщился от громкого шума. Брат укусил его за шею и самоуверенно заявил:  
— Хватит со мной обращаться, как с рабом! Ты совсем не считаешься с моим мнением!  
— С чем-с чем? — хмыкнул Айон.  
— У меня что, не может быть своего мнения? — насупился Анри.  
— Конечно, не может.  
— Почему это?!  
— Ты идиот.  
Анри сердито запыхтел и несколько долгих секунд раздумывал, что возразить. Аргументом в итоге стал болезненный укус за ключицу. Айон шлепнул брата по заднице. У него снова кончалось терпение.  
— Тебе мало того, что ты спишь на полу? Хочешь еще на цепи сидеть? — строго поинтересовался он.  
— Ты уже должен был меня простить! — нагло заявил Анри. — Давно!  
— Ты напился и опять трахался с кем попало, идиот, — досадливо процедил Айон. — Как у тебя вообще хватает наглости чего-то от меня требовать?  
Анри притих, нервно кусая губы.  
— Но я правда не хотел... — виновато всхлипнул он, поднимая на брата жалобные глаза. — Я хочу все исправить... Я хочу загладить свою вину...  
— Хочешь загладить? — усмехнулся Айон, хватая его за волосы. — Ну попробуй.  
Он лизнул брата в зажмуренное веко, заставив умоляюще захныкать, и подтянул к себе. Анри податливо выгнулся, потершись животом о его член. Надеясь разжалобить, надеясь угодить. В хорошем настроении Айон мог не только помиловать, но и приласкать. Сейчас же только отрывисто вздохнул и, усмехнувшись, велел, потрепав по волосам:  
— Принеси мне то, что лежит на верхней полке в шкафу.  
Анри кивнул, метнувшись к шкафу. И обнаружил там ошейник и тяжелую цепь. Поняв, куда гадко ухмыляющийся брат собрался все это применить, он возмущенно открыл рот, но Айон посмотрел на него так строго, что все слова мгновенно застряли в горле. Сглотнув, Анри опустился на колени, подавая брату ошейник, тут же обвивший напряженную шею. Так больно. Так унизительно. А хуже всего было то, что он сам все это выбрал. Вместо того, чтобы уйти и умереть с достоинством. Или хотя бы попытаться бороться за жизнь.  
Это все давно уже не казалось чем-то диким. Ненормальным. Он смирился. Привык. Признал свою принадлежность всемогущему хозяину. Стал настоящим рабом, позабывшим о достоинстве и правах. Ему запрещали покидать Элизиум, запрещали трахаться, запрещали, черт побери, распоряжаться собственным телом, собственной жизнью. А он воспринимал это как должное. Время, когда все было иначе, казалось чем-то призрачным и иллюзорным теперь.  
— Бра-атик... — захныкал он. — Сейчас ведь ночь, я хочу спать...  
— А я не смогу спать, пока не накажу тебя, — ухмыльнулся Айон, притягивая сопротивляющегося брата к себе за поводок.  
Цепко схватив его за подбородок, он провел когтем по приоткрытым дрожащим губам.  
— Хотя, если ты так хочешь спать, то... — прищурился Айон, что-то прикидывая. — Можешь спать у меня в ногах.  
Анри покорно кивнул, запрыгивая на постель, и свернулся калачиком, кладя голову на бедра брата. Намотав цепь себе на руку, Айон притянул чуть ближе, заставив упереться лицом в свой пах.  
— Ты же разрешил мне спать, — захныкал Анри.  
— Ну порадуй меня перед сном, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Давай за-автра! — заныл Анри.  
Айон с силой дернул поводок, заставив заскулить от боли. Ошейник слишком сильно сдавил горло. Анри всхлипнул, сжимая член брата в ладони и припадая к нему губами. Удовлетворенно усмехнувшись, Айон откинулся на подушки и расслабился, прикрывая глаза. Он тихо шипел от удовольствия, пока брат проворно орудовал ртом, лаская его плоть. Зачем он все это делал? Все еще злился из-за Мираэль? Но Амариз не заставила бы предать, она была на его стороне, что между всем этим было общего? В чем был смысл запрещать ему трахать не врагов, а союзников? Казалось, что брат просто сошел с ума.  
Общаясь с людьми, Анри слышал, что у них принято физически хранить друг другу верность. И даже какие-то мелочи вроде совместного времяпровождения с кем-то другим могут заставить их ревновать. Это казалось таким странным, таким абсурдным. Неправильным, варварским, жестоким и чудовищным. Концепция моногамии низводила любовь до уровня собственничества. Как будто любовь была ресурсом, за который они придумали конкуренцию. Неудивительно, что они жили так мало и так плохо. Если умели придумывать проблемы, порождающие насилие, из ничего.  
Каково Мираэль было проводить с ними последние годы жизни? В чужом ей мире, среди чужих инопланетян. Больше всего на свете хотелось отомстить за нее. Но он был слишком труслив, чтобы так поступить. И за это ненавидел себя.  
Доведя Айона до вершины наслаждения, Анри вновь улегся ему на бедра, надеясь, что хоть теперь удастся поспать. Зная, как брату приятна ласка, как он ждет ее, Айон почесал его за ушком и поцеловал в затылок. Одарил мгновением милости после часов наказания. Пронизывал ужас от того, что этого достаточно. Что больше стало не нужно ничего.  
Анри мурлыкнул, потершись щекой о ногу брата, и приготовился уснуть. Хозяин приласкал его, и больше ничто не помешало забыться. Даже неудобный ошейник. Даже невыносимая боль внутри.


	11. Глава 11. Новый дьявол

Арей стоял перед женщиной, застывшей в безмолвном отчаянии. Ее безразличное мертвое лицо наводило страх, заставляя помнить о безжалостности того, кто сотворил с ней это. Если бы она могла видеть все, что происходит, сейчас перед ней предстал бы демон, почти неотличимый от ее сына. От отца Арея отличали лишь черные волосы и испуганное выражение лица. Он был примерно того же возраста, что и Айон, когда решил организовать восстание. Рядом, в тени, стоял Правитель Ада, возвышавшийся над всеми. Облаченный в золотую мантию, всем своим видом демонстрируя величие, он смотрел ледяными голубыми глазами. Безжалостными. Равнодушными ко всему.  
— Ну? Чего ты ждешь? Отрекайся, — велел он.  
Арей знал, что пути назад не будет. Сейчас он сделает последний шаг в пропасть. Ради отца, ради последней частицы добра, что хранило его сердце, ради своих воспоминаний, ради своей любви — он должен был бороться. Он не понимал, чего боится. Смерти? Если сейчас он не скажет то, что хочет от него повелитель, его убьют?  
— Живее, — холодно приказал Правитель Ада. — Говори, новый дьявол.  
С ужасом глядя на него, Арей задрожал, сжимая кулаки.  
— Отныне и во веки веков моя душа принадлежит Аду, — дрожащим голосом выдавил он. — Отрекаюсь от нее сейчас и навсегда.  
Повелитель, ухмыльнувшись, взял его цепкими пальцами за подбородок и припал к податливо приоткрывшимся губам. Арей почувствовал, как что-то важное ускользает от него, оставляя внутри зияющую пропасть. Пустоту, которую сразу же заполняло зло. Из души вырывали все, что делало его самим собой — свободным сыном свободного демона. Все воспоминания, все чувства, даже всепоглощающая любовь к Айону, позволявшая жить всегда вплоть до этого момента, лишь одна спасавшая от боли и безысходности — все это вмиг стерлось из его души, ставшей пустой гнилью, оставившей в себе лишь боль и ненависть.  
Когда Правитель Ада отпустил его, он рухнул на пол, вцепившись себе в волосы. Из глаз одна за другой катились слезы, разбиваясь об пол. Переродившись, он был способен только убивать. За боль, за разбитые мечты, за злую истину. Повелитель холодно усмехнулся, свысока одаривая его ледяным взглядом.  
— Новый дьявол! — провозгласил он. — Теперь ты готов к тому, чтобы исполнить свою миссию. Ты ведь ненавидишь то, что с тобой сделали? Ты ведь ненавидишь самого себя, свою жизнь? Всех нас? Но ведь мы такие же пешки. Ты понимаешь, кто виноват. Тот, кто создал все это. Саму Вселенную, само бытие. Ты ведь ненавидишь то, что он создал. Ты ненавидишь его. Ты хочешь его уничтожить. Ты должен его уничтожить.  
Вкрадчивый шепот, проникавший в самое сознание, отдавался болью в умершей душе. Где-то в словах Правителя Ада Арей видел чудовищную ложь. Но то, что он чувствовал, заставляло верить. Боль означала, что вся его жизнь была ложью. Он ненавидел Создателя, допустившего такое. Допустившего, чтобы он отрекся от своей души. Значит, отец был неправ. Он лгал. Сама жизнь Арея — ложь. Ведь он родился, чтобы создать новый мир, мир Айона. Ради этого отец создал и растил его...  
Все перемешалось в голове. Хотелось кричать он невыносимой боли, хотелось ответов на противоречивые вопросы, хотелось, чтобы кто-то успокоил, показав, где же все-таки истина. Ничего не соображая, целиком отдаваясь всепоглощающей ненависти, Арей срывающимся голосом прохрипел:  
— Да, повелитель.  
Он поверил в небытие.

***

Арея терзала невыносимая боль. Он очень сильно жалел, что, вернувшись от отца, все же лег поспать. Снился самый отвратительный сон — перепутье жизни, где он сделал неправильный выбор, от которого больше невозможно было отказаться. Этот сон был олицетворением его выбора, живым образом того, как он постепенно забывал себя, и в один миг уже не смог вспомнить, что такое любовь. В реальности он делал этот выбор не один раз и навсегда. Он делал его ежедневно, принимая решение, хочет ли ненавидеть. Выбирая ненависть каждый раз, однажды он просто не смог вспомнить любви. Он действительно мечтал, добравшись до Бога, разорвать его на куски, уничтожить саму мысль, что создала этот мир — его страдание. Любой ценой, любым способом — погрузить этот мир в покой небытия.  
Он испытывал вину за то, что не разделял мечты отца. Что не хотел преобразовывать реальность, а хотел уничтожить ее. Ради отца он готов был жить, но лишь получая что-то взамен. Он не мог даже сказать об этом. Из-за страха, что Айон просто убьет его, посчитав угрозой для своей мечты.  
Только память связывала Арея с любовью. Только отец был связью с ним прежним — жизнерадостным ребенком, верящим в мечту. Демон хотел забраться ему в самую душу, надеясь найти там самого себя. Раствориться в ком-то другом, словно его самого никогда не существовало. Вернуться туда, откуда отец вырвал его, заставив родиться здесь. В его душу. В покой.

Айон нашел сына сидящим на веранде и рассеянно курящим. В нем что-то было не так — это улавливалось с первого мгновения. Пугали его медленные, заторможенные движения и пустой взгляд, направленный вдаль. Трясущиеся пальцы нервно сжимали сигарету. Что за мысли проносились сейчас в его голове?  
Окликнув сына, Айон подошел к нему и, не дождавшись ответа, присел на одно колено, чтобы обнять. Арей вздрогнул, прижимаясь к отцу и падая в его объятия. В теле сына чувствовалась странная, пугающая слабость. Айон подхватил его на руки и отнес в дом.  
— Что с тобой? — тихо спросил он, опустив сына на диван. — Что случилось, мой хороший?  
Тот посмотрел сквозь него и прикрыл веки, отворачиваясь. Айон сжал в ладонях его руку.  
— Арей... — позвал он нервным дрогнувшим голосом.  
Сын не откликнулся. Отец поцеловал его руку и осторожно спросил:  
— Ты разозлился на меня? Прости... Я не хотел...  
Рывком подавшись вперед, Арей вцепился ему в волосы, скалясь.  
— Зачем ты создал меня?! — вскричал он ему в лицо. — Я не люблю твою мечту и никогда не стану! Ты все равно убьешь меня! Какого черта я должен жить?! Какого черта ты дал мне жизнь?! Я ее ненавижу! Я тебя ненавижу! Самовлюбленный, самоуверенный, тщеславный идиот!  
— Успокойся... — прошептал Айон, обнимая сына и чувствуя его дрожь. — Успокойся, мой хороший...  
Арей впился зубами ему в горло. Айон захрипел, вырываясь, но когти сына сомкнулись на шее, перекрывая доступ к воздуху. Он знал, что все равно не умрет, пока есть жизненная энергия, но то, что происходило, пугало даже больше, чем возможная смерть. Уже давно посещали подозрения, что Арей безумец. Что то, что произошло с ним, свело его с ума. Но не хотелось признавать, что все так серьезно. Хотелось закрыть на это глаза и надеяться, что все разрулится как-нибудь само.  
Все же сумев освободиться, Айон кое-как отошел на другой конец гостиной, опираясь на стены, тяжело дыша и отплевываясь кровью. Сын успел расцарапать еще и грудь, сломав ребро и едва не достав до сердца. Раны заживали быстро, за это время и Арей успел прийти в себя. Сев на диване, он посмотрел на отца тяжелым взглядом и отвернулся, зажигая сигарету. Дождавшись полного восстановления, Айон осторожно приблизился к нему и сел рядом.  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — вкрадчиво спросил он, проводя пальцами по его волосам.  
Арей дернулся, уворачиваясь от прикосновений. Он все никак не мог унять дрожь.  
— Я все сказал, — огрызнулся он, избегая взгляда отца. — Или ты, как и все остальные, не можешь понять того, что не укладывается в твою картину мира?  
Айон вздохнул, утыкаясь лбом в мягкую спинку многострадального дивана. Как же сложно было подбирать нужные слова...  
— Я люблю тебя и такого, каким ты стал, — ласково произнес он, вновь попытавшись погладить сына. На этот раз Арей не сопротивлялся. — Правда люблю, мой хороший... Я не знаю, как доказать тебе это... Расскажи мне, что с тобой... Почему тебе так плохо... Я попытаюсь понять...  
Арей покачал головой, вновь отворачиваясь и выдыхая сигаретный дым.  
— Ну почему? — вздохнул отец, обнимая его сзади и кладя голову ему на плечо. — Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь... Может, я и правда тебя не пойму... Но я постараюсь... Я хочу, чтобы тебе стало легче...  
Арей хрипло застонал, закрывая лицо ладонью и утыкаясь себе в колени. Что он должен был сказать? О том, как ему невыносимо жить? Как он ненавидит бытие? О том, что ад изменил его, заставив сделать страшный выбор — предать отца? Предать мечту?  
— Я дьявол... — только и выдавил Арей. — Я дьявол...  
Айон погладил его по волосам, пытаясь успокоить. Сын в ярости едва не заехал тлеющей сигаретой ему в глаз, но повезло успеть вовремя увернуться.  
— Я дьявол! — повторил Арей, безумно рассмеявшись. — Понимаешь?! Понимаешь?!  
Айон отобрал у сына сигарету и, поймав его за запястья, притянул к себе. Хоть Арей и был слабее отца, но у него было одно весьма полезное преимущество — абсолютно неограниченная жизненная энергия для регенерации. Поэтому Айон старался избежать возможных повреждений, впрочем, не желая идти на крайние меры и причинять ему боль.  
Прижав к себе Арея, хохочущего в диком припадке, он впился в его губы, ожидая какого-то результата. Тот последовал незамедлительно — сын обхватил руками, отвечая на поцелуй. Забравшись на отца, он когтями сдирал с него одежду, не заботясь о том, что царапает смуглую кожу, оставляя на ней алые следы крови. Айон лишь крепче обнимал сына, оглаживая его худые острые плечи и чувствуя дрожь тела, навалившегося на него.  
Арей пребывал в каком-то полузабытьи, словно его разум на время отключился. Айон улыбнулся: почему-то мысль, что его сын — сумасшедший, показалась ему весьма забавной. Наверное, впервые в жизни он понял, что чувствует брат, когда не может его понять. Как больно видеть страдания близкого и даже не понимать, чем они вызваны. И как раздражает, когда тебе не хотят ничего говорить, потому что ты все равно не способен понять...  
У них было так много общего. Сын совершал его ошибки. Проживал жизнь так же, как он.  
— Арей... — выдохнул Айон, когда сын оторвался от него на секунду, давая передышку. — Ты так похож на меня...  
Сын вздрогнул, впиваясь когтями ему в плечи. Айон чуть поморщился от боли, но не перестал улыбаться.  
— Я? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Арей. — Похож?  
— Да, — улыбаясь, произнес Айон. — Очень похож...  
Огладив щеку сына, он запустил пальцы в его волосы, убирая растрепавшуюся челку с фиолетовых глаз.  
— У тебя мои глаза, — с нежностью шепнул Айон, подаваясь вперед и целуя его прикрытые веки.  
Пальцы очертили контур выпирающих скул, огладив бледное худое лицо, прошлись по тонким губам, скривившимся в ухмылке. Стало гораздо легче в тот момент, когда он понял, что сын все же в какой-то мере повторил его судьбу. Значит, он может понять хотя бы это... Хотя бы понять, что иногда действительно очень тяжело довериться...  
— Ты замышляешь что-то грандиозное? — усмехнулся он, кусая губы Арея. — Что-то противопоставленное моей мечте?  
— Не твое дело, — огрызнувшись, прошипел сын.  
Айон только улыбнулся, оплетая языком его язык. Арей жадно ответил на поцелуй, прижимаясь к отцу и срывая с него остатки рваной рубашки. Айон провел ладонью по груди сына и скользнул другой рукой по его поясу, зацепившись пальцами за ремни на кожаных брюках, чтобы расстегнуть их.  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, как сильно желал, чтобы ты появился на свет? — улыбнулся он, покрывая поцелуями лицо Арея. — Я буду любить тебя, о чем бы ты ни мечтал...  
— Я хочу уничтожить Вселенную! — расхохотался Арей, поднимая руки к потолку. — Я все хочу уничтожить! — продолжал он, вновь дрожа и криво ухмыляясь. Он смотрел прямо отцу в глаза, теперь уже без страха. И признавался в том, за что ненавидел себя. — И мир, и Бога, и тебя, и себя! Все! Я все это ненавижу! Я гнилое ядро этого мира, которое постепенно убьет все вокруг себя! Меня не должно быть! И твою мечту я уничтожу вместе с этим миром!  
Айон повалил сына на диван, не став дожидаться конца очередного припадка, и, сбросив с себя мешающиеся изодранные брюки, припал к его губам, лаская руками трясущееся тело.  
— Сумасшедший, — усмехнулся он ласково, прикусывая бледную кожу на шее сына. — Все равно ты такой же, как я...  
Арей выгнулся, запрокидывая голову и позволяя отцу ласкать свою шею. Наверное, только из уст другого сумасшедшего такие слова звучали так неоднозначно. Впрочем, они успокоили, как и не прервавшаяся из-за признания прелюдия. Отец даже как будто стал еще более страстным и решительным, гладя его тело и в каждом прикосновении оставляя частичку своей любви. Арей сквозь кожу чувствовал тепло его рук, понемногу растворяясь в этой неге. Буйный разум успокаивался, давая контроль остаткам чувств, захлестнувших все существо.  
Арей обнял отца за шею, нежно целуя в губы. У них так ничего и не было с той, самой первой встречи в церквушке. Потому что больше не казалось, что это имеет смысл.  
Айон провел руками по его бедрам, стягивая брюки. Он любил, он хотел — теперь это не было способом выплеснуть чувства после долгой разлуки. В это даже можно было поверить на какой-то краткий миг.  
Где-то в глубине души Арей ощущал ликование. Возможно, это утро с отцом еще могло его изменить, а возможно, все просто закончится, когда разомкнутся их объятия. Возможно, лишь жар сплетения их тел согревает его умершую душу. Но сейчас было не время об этом думать. Имея такое прекрасное и желанное настоящее, думать о будущем было бы преступлением.  
Айон посмотрел сыну в глаза, осторожно проникая в него. Арей застонал, обхватывая отца ногами и впиваясь когтями в его плечи. Вслушиваясь в тяжелое жаркое дыхание над ухом, он ощущал, как напряжены мускулы Айона, пока замершего в коротком наслаждении этой близостью. Как они оба хотят этого здесь и сейчас.  
Он погладил отца по волосам, приникая к его губам и чувствуя, как разрастается жар внутри, растекаясь по всему телу. Айон быстро и хрипло дышал, крепко обнимая сына и постепенно увеличивая темп. Арей обмяк в его руках, постанывая от наслаждения. Его вечно мрачное и недовольное лицо сейчас было таким приятно-умиротворенным в забытьи неистовой близости. Кажется, ему действительно было от этого хорошо.  
Айон не знал, какие слова могут его утешить, но, кажется, нашел более эффективный способ. Сейчас он уже даже жалел, что пренебрегал этим раньше. Дожидаясь, пока наступит более подходящий момент. Он испытывал сумасшедшее блаженство, не понимая, от чего оно исходит. Только в тот миг, страстно желая обрести родственную душу, создать для себя наследника и соратника, только в тот момент, когда происходило зачатие сына — он испытывал похожие чувства.  
«Чему мне верить теперь? — промелькнуло в голове Арея прежде, чем отец впился в его губы поцелуем. — Если только так я могу быть собой, я просто попытаюсь сделать, чтобы это длилось вечно...»  
Обнимая родное, живое, осязаемое и горячее тело, Арей чувствовал себя на пределе счастья. Наслаждение близостью затмило угнетающую боль, и Арей впервые чувствовал, как хорошее целиком вытеснило из души плохое. Это чувство не ушло, даже когда Айон лег рядом, восстанавливая дыхание, и зарылся лицом в его волосы, так и не желая отпускать. Сын впервые улыбнулся действительно искренне, переплетая его пальцы со своими и по очереди целуя их.  
— Мой хороший... — выдохнул отец, улыбаясь ему в ответ. — Я всегда буду любить тебя... Ты не дьявол... Ты мой сын...  
Арей прильнул к отцу, засыпая у него на плече. Как в детстве, в тепле и уюте родной семьи. Айон погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в ушко. Скользнув рукой по спине, обхватил за бок, чтобы крепче прижать к себе. Они оба сейчас чувствовали себя так, будто им удалось повернуть время вспять. Вернуть то, что было. Вернуть прошлых себя.  
— Спасибо... — прошептал Арей, прежде чем впервые за все эти годы провалиться в удивительно светлый и спокойный сон.

Проснувшись, Арею довелось испытать, наверное, впервые в жизни, такое изумление. В голове было удивительно ясно, а на душе легко. Демон приподнялся, массируя виски. Окинув медленным взглядом комнату, посмотрел в окно, за которым жил яркий и прекрасный мир — весело пели птицы, ветер колыхал деревья, шелестя только зарождающейся весенней листвой, легкие белые облака проплывали по голубому небу. Арей недоверчиво хмыкнул, ложась обратно и прижимаясь к спящему отцу. Сегодня мир почему-то не был ему противен.  
Он лежал, уткнувшись Айону в волосы. Ожидая, пока тот проснется. Его лицо было так близко, что Арей смог рассмотреть даже едва заметную складку между бровями. Но все же оно оставалось безмятежным и спокойным. Несмотря на полную трудностей и лишений жизнь, почему-то отцу не снились кошмары. Не хотелось прерывать его сон. Арей мог любоваться на него часами, обнимать, целовать смуглую кожу. Просто радуясь, что он есть.  
— Моя вечность... — прошептал он преданно, улыбаясь и крепко обнимая Айона.  
Тот приоткрыл глаза, тут же обнимая сына в ответ и целуя его в висок. Арей скользнул ладонью по его груди, убирая рассыпавшиеся по плечам спутанные волосы.  
— Причесать тебя? — усмехнулся он, пропуская между пальцами мягкие пряди.  
Айон поцеловал его в губы, привставая.  
— Ты утром разорвал мою одежду...  
— Подумаешь, — пожал плечами Арей. — Это же такие мелочи.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку дивана. От вида его изогнутой шеи по телу Арея словно прошел ток. Забравшись отцу на колени, он припал губами к шоколадной коже, лаская пальцами ключицы и проходясь языком до самого подбородка. Айон хрипло вздохнул, кладя руки ему на поясницу.  
— Ну подожди, — рассмеялся он, не зная, куда деться от назойливых поцелуев. — Вдруг сейчас твоя девушка зайдет? Люди к такому не привыкли.  
Сын помотал головой, не желая отрываться от отца.  
— Не зайдет, — возразил он. — Она спит в другом конце дома. У нее своя комната, там есть дверь во двор. Ей незачем сюда идти.  
— Ну Арей... — устало вздохнул Айон, чувствуя, как рука сына уже принялась массировать его член. — Мне тоже с тобой хорошо, но у меня есть дела... Я приду к тебе ночевать, а пока дай мне какую-нибудь одежду...  
— Долой дела, — категорично отрезал Арей. — Я — твое главное дело. Которое ты так и не доделал.  
Обхватив голову отца ладонями, Арей впился в его губы. Айону все же с большим трудом удалось отстраниться.  
— Если ты поможешь мне наладить защиту Элизиума, я буду с тобой гораздо дольше, — сообщил он, не давая больше себя целовать.  
Арей раздраженно зарычал, вставая. Удалившись в соседнюю комнату, он вернулся с ворохом разной одежды и бросил ее на диван.  
— Ищи, что тебе подойдет, — издевательски усмехнулся он. — Учти, что ты гораздо крупнее меня.  
— Да уж... — вздохнул Айон, окидывая взглядом сплошное черное пятно, покрывавшее диван. — Ты что-то кроме кожи вообще носишь?  
Арей пожал плечами.  
— Если твою аристократичную персону не устраивает моя одежда — ходи голым.  
Айон вновь тяжело вздохнул, перерывая одежду сына в поисках того, что могло бы на него налезть. Сам он носил классические костюмы, и в его интеллигентном образе порой появлялась максимум небольшая небрежность вроде полурасстегнутой рубашки. Сын же плевал на аккуратность с высокой колокольни. Он напоминал то ли агрессивного металлиста, то ли безбашенного байкера. Признанный ученый мог бы выглядеть и поприличней — но Арею об этом сообщать Айон предусмотрительно не стал.  
Быстро натянув брюки, Арей отошел к окну и присел на подоконник. Ему не хотелось даже курить. Задумавшись, приникая к стеклу, он вновь оглядел мир за окном. Здесь еще было видно город в самой дали, а вот на заднем дворе взору открывался лишь бескрайний могучий лес. Дом стоял на самой окраине, поэтому обычно здесь было тихо и спокойно. Обычно — до того, как отец вновь вернулся в его жизнь.  
— Да, кстати, — вспомнил Арей, соскакивая с подоконника. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
Взяв с комода коробку из красного дерева, Арей протянул ее отцу. Тот, обнаружив внутри очки в золотой оправе, усмехнулся, поднимая глаза на сына.  
— Сколько они стоят?  
— Много, — ухмыльнулся сын. — Как раз подойдут к твоей аристократической физиономии.  
— Ну спасибо, — улыбнулся Айон, целуя сына в живот.  
Арей запустил пальцы в его волосы.  
— Чем так извращаться с одеждой, просто создал бы новую, — предложил он.  
— Не хочу тратить лишнюю энергию, — вздохнул отец, обнимая его. — В следующий раз будь поаккуратнее.  
— Уже почти полдень, — усмехнулся Арей, целуя его в макушку. — Может, на оставшийся день ты все же возьмешь выходной? Побудь со мной.  
— Ну хорошо, — сдался Айон. — Хорошо, сегодняшний день я полностью посвящу тебе...  
— С чего начнем? — довольно ухмыльнулся Арей, ероша ему волосы.  
— Поцелуй меня, — улыбнулся отец, поднимая на него глаза.  
Арей припал к губам Айона, нежно касаясь его подбородка. Тот погладил сына по волосам и потянул на себя, откидываясь на диван.  
— Тебе ведь сейчас хорошо? — прошептал он, оглаживая мертвенно бледную щеку. Слегка улучшившееся душевное состояние Арея мало повлияло на его ужасный внешний вид.  
— Хорошо... — тихо ответил сын, забираясь на отца и вновь целуя его. — С тобой мне хорошо...  
Айон улыбнулся, проходясь пальцами по его шее.  
— То, что ты сказал утром... Ты хочешь это обсудить?  
— Нет, — категорично отрезал Арей. — Вообще забудь все, что я говорил.  
Айон вздохнул, прижимая сына к себе и потираясь об его щеку щекой.  
— Но скажи хотя бы, сможешь ли ты теперь спокойно спать? — спросил он, переживая.  
— Не знаю, — раздраженно ответил Арей. — Ничего не знаю, отстань.  
Отец ласково улыбнулся, гладя его по спине.  
— Я все понимаю, но, если что, я всегда готов тебя выслушать...  
Он поцеловал сына в висок, но тот вдруг дернулся и вскочил, нервно извлекая из кармана пачку сигарет. Вздохнув, Айон попытался ее отобрать, но лишь получил за это кулаком по лицу.  
— Ты до сих пор мне чужой, — прошипел Арей, судорожно чиркая зажигалкой. Руки дрожали, поэтому зажечь сигарету получилось не с первого раза. — Я не могу ничего тебе сказать. Я вырос и понимаю, что ты можешь простить мне далеко не все. Меня бесит, что ты хочешь, чтобы я думал иначе. В отличие от остальных, я прекрасно понимаю, что собой представляет твоя мечта, и что ты готов за нее отдать.  
Айон улыбнулся, садясь на диван и принимая непринужденный вид.  
— Ты говоришь, что изменился, что я тебя не знаю, — спокойно начал он. — Тогда что ты можешь знать обо мне? Только то, что тебе говорили? Только то, каким ты меня помнишь? Я ведь так и не могу тебя понять, потому что ты ничего мне не объясняешь. Что сейчас я сделал не так?  
— Ты все равно ничего не способен понять, — огрызнулся Арей. — Ты не пережил того, что пережил я.  
— Ты не знаешь, что я пережил, — хмыкнул Айон. — Ты не знаешь, как я сражался за то, во что верил, когда тебя еще и на свете не было. И что я был готов за это отдать. Я видел рай, а ты видел только ад. Что ты можешь об этом знать?  
Сын изменился в лице. В его глазах отец заметил всепоглощающую, неконтролируемую ненависть. Оскалившись, Арей прошипел яростным голосом, в котором чувствовались истеричные нотки:  
— Пошел вон отсюда!  
Айон приобнял его за плечи, растерянно заглядывая в искаженное от гнева лицо, но сын тут же вцепился когтями ему в горло.  
— Дай мне посмотреть, — прохрипел Айон. — Дай мне посмотреть, что ты видел...  
Арей пнул его в живот, заставив упасть на пол. Никогда не приходило в голову дать сыну сдачи хотя бы для самообороны. Если даже на слова он реагировал так бурно, то, что случилось бы от рукоприкладства, было просто страшно вообразить.  
— Прости меня, — произнес Айон, откашлявшись и поднявшись. — Я вовсе не хотел сказать, что твоя боль для меня ничего не значит...  
Арей с такой злостью смотрел на отца, что тот отступил на шаг. В глазах Айона отражались лишь грусть и боль. Арей был так отвратителен и несчастен, что Айон сам не понимал, испытывает ли к нему лишь презрительную жалость или все еще любит в нем своего сына. Совсем другого... Жизнерадостного маленького мальчика, который разделял с ним его мечту. А теперь перед ним стоял настоящий дьявол, в котором не осталось ни капли жизни. Страшно было смотреть в пустоту его души. Страшно понимать, что это чудовище было порождено им.  
Как-то сами вспомнились слова, которые Айон сказал сыну утром, перед тем, как уснуть. Вспомнилось чувство, захватившее их обоих. Он знал, что Арею этого несоизмеримо мало, что плоть не способна успокоить душу, наполняя ее жизнью, но ничего другого дать ему все равно не мог.  
— Мой хороший... — произнес он тихо, обнимая сына и прижимая его голову к своему плечу. — Я обещаю, я сделаю тебя счастливым... Только подожди немного... Просто подожди... Прошу...  
— Я гниль, — прошипел Арей. — Я тебе отвратителен.  
— Нет...  
Айон поцеловал сына в ухо, не переставая гладить по волосам. Слезы сами потекли по щекам вопреки желанию. Арей тихо всхлипнул и задрожал, как ребенок, обнимая отца за пояс.  
— Пока я не смогу как-то облегчить твою боль, давай просто не будем касаться этой темы в разговоре, — вкрадчивым полушепотом предложил Айон, склонившись к его уху. — Постарайся мне верить...  
Арей впился в его губы, пытаясь страстью задушить в зародыше новую нахлынувшую боль. Отец подхватил на руки и опустил на диван, нависая сверху и быстро стаскивая с сына брюки. Арей вцепился в его волосы, нетерпеливо подтягивая к себе. Подчиняясь желанию сына и медленно входя в податливое тело, выгибающееся навстречу, Айон собирал губами слезы с его щек. Арей порывисто обнял отца, шумно вздыхая и прикрывая глаза. Дважды за день он окунался в эту сладостную негу. Забывая себя, теряя себя на прекрасные мгновения, когда они снова становились едины.  
Айон думал лишь об одном — как найти способ залезть к нему в голову, узнать, что он скрывает, понять причину его страданий. Мучила догадка, не дававшая покоя. Кто сделал с сыном такое? Тот же, кто когда-то обрек на страшную смерть мать? Кто показал Рай? Зачем он похитил Арея? Зачем он все это делал? Зачем это было нужно ему? Чего он на самом деле хотел?  
Арей... Он просто бежал от этого мира... В никуда... В небытие... Желая раствориться во Вселенной, обретя покой. Айон же шел к цели. Он видел свой рай, но пока не знал, где его найдет. Или создаст... Как же он хотел, чтобы сын понял его, чтобы захотел его рая. Чтобы перестал бежать от страданий, наслаждаясь ими, как зависимый наркотиками, наконец остановился и увидел цель. Но как же тяжело было показать ему этот путь...  
— Посмотри, — прохрипел Айон, замирая и сжимая голову сына в своих ладонях, не давая отвернуться. — Посмотри в мою душу... Просто посмотри...  
Арей дернулся, сдавленно зарычав. Айон, вновь встретив лишь агрессию, со вздохом отпустил его, продолжая быстрые движения.  
— Когда ты кончишь, я тебе врежу, — пообещал сын, впиваясь когтями в его плечи.  
Отец усмехнулся, обхватывая его за пояс. Заставляя выгнуться и входя глубже.  
— С тобой очень тяжело, — с улыбкой сообщил он, наслаждаясь исказившимся выражением лица сына. — Но я тебя люблю.  
Арей оскалился, цедя сквозь зубы сдавленные стоны. Айон огладил рукой его плечо, скользнув по руке и переплетя их пальцы. Арей ни за что не согласился бы посмотреть воспоминания отца, боясь, что доберутся до его собственных воспоминаний. С этого момента Айон решил держать слово — больше не говорить об их разногласиях. До тех пор, пока не найдет способ доказать свою правоту.  
Достигнув апогея, Арей несколько минут просто лежал неподвижно, восстанавливая дыхание и глядя в потолок. Айон же начал одеваться в любезно предоставленную одежду. Поскольку размеры демонов, как и вкусы, сильно не совпадали, Айону все было нещадно мало. Рубашку он даже не смог застегнуть, а брюки явно был готовы в любую секунду треснуть на нем по швам. Сын усмехнулся, оглядев его в своем тряпье, обтягивающем рельефные мускулы.  
— А тебе идет, — захохотал он, шлепая отца по заду.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, скрещивая руки на груди и укоризненно глядя на сына. Тот только продолжил нагло ржать, перекатываясь по дивану.  
— Не будешь меня уважать — в угол поставлю, — усмехнулся отец.  
Арей презрительно хмыкнул.  
— За что мне тебя уважать?  
Айон присел на диван, склоняясь к сыну и беря его за подбородок.  
— Я хороший любовник, — лукаво улыбнулся он.  
— Для положительной характеристики личности этого как-то маловато, — недовольно сообщил Арей, вырываясь. — Ты для меня ничего не сделал.  
— Я дал тебе жизнь, — возразил отец.  
— Жизнь? — кисло переспросил Арей. — Какую ты дал мне жизнь? Полную кошмаров, подчинения и ненависти? Вот спасибо! Прекрасный подарок! Да очки, которые я тебе подарил, и те стоят дороже, чем моя никчемная жизнь!  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, обнимая сына. Он уже прикидывал, как устанет от этих обвинений за ближайшие пару десятков лет.  
Вечно напряженный Арей вдруг как-то обмяк в объятиях отца, обнимая в ответ и кладя ладонь ему на затылок, чтобы не дать отстраниться. Айон удивленно посмотрел на сына, ответившего ему полным боли взглядом.  
— Ты ведь любишь меня? Даже такого?  
— Любого, — уверенно подтвердил Айон. — Иначе просто не может быть. Помни об этом всегда.  
Арей медленно подался вперед, склоняя голову отца к себе, но, уже коснувшись лбом его лба, резко отстранился, отворачиваясь. Айон погладил его по волосам.  
— Я не лезу тебе в душу... Если не хочешь, чтобы я видел твои воспоминания, то в твоем праве не показывать мне их... Я не настаиваю, мой хороший...  
Арей всхлипнул, как ребенок, крепко прижимаясь к нему. Айон стал укачивать его в объятиях, запустив пальцы в черные с проседью волосы. Он видел, что сын борется с самим собой. Борется с ложью, внушенной ему кем-то. Пытается верить отцу, но не может. Айон и сам осознавал, что в этом есть его вина. Ведь это он не спас сына в тот роковой день, изменивший всю его жизнь.  
— Арей, — позвал он тихо, осененный внезапной мыслью. — А что стало с твоей матерью?  
Какого хрена он не спрашивал об этом раньше? Это просто не приходило в голову. Что она тоже могла выжить. Неужели Анри был прав? Ему что, правда было совершенно все равно?  
— Я не знаю, — прошептал Арей, сдавленно поскуливая сквозь зубы. — Я не видел ее с того самого момента, как меня притащили в Ад...  
— Она может быть жива, — предположил Айон. — Ты ведь выжил...  
— Зачем она тебе? — напрягся Арей. Не желал его с ней делить?  
— А ты совсем не скучаешь по ней? — грустно улыбнулся отец. — Мы ведь оба дали тебе жизнь.  
— На ее месте мог быть кто угодно! — отрезал сын. — Любая женщина из огромного множества людей!  
— Мне жаль, что ты думаешь так...  
— Не заставляй меня любить!  
Понимая, что разговор плавно движется к новой ссоре, Айон замолчал, принявшись ласкать сына. Тот злобно рыкнул, царапнув его когтями по груди.  
— Одевайся и пойдем сходим куда-нибудь, — предложил Айон, вновь натягивая на лицо улыбку.  
Арей кивнул, поднимаясь и стараясь не смотреть на отца. Тот терпеливо ждал, пока он соберется. И отчаянно надеялся, что по дороге новая одежда не треснет на мускулах по швам.  
Айон повел сына в бар, надеясь немного разрядить обстановку выпивкой и сделать их беседу непринужденнее. Но разговор все равно не клеился, и демоны лишь молча осушали свои бокалы, изредка переглядываясь. Отец не знал, что сказать, сын же был погружен в собственные мысли.  
Прямо за ними, у стены, в полумраке сидела женщина в черном балахоне, пристально наблюдая за всем. Когда Айон и Арей уже выпили достаточно для того, чтобы говорить о всякой ерунде и громко смеяться пьяным смехом на весь бар, она подошла к ним, снимая капюшон. Заметив ее, Айон вздрогнул и замер, неотрывно разглядывая. Арей, окинув женщину оценивающим взглядом, тихо зашипел, оскалившись.  
— Вы оба живы, — произнесла та, изгибая алые губы в усмешке. Ее черные как смоль глаза неотрывно смотрели на демонов.  
— Мариса, — прошептал Айон и встал, чуть пошатываясь.  
— Ты как-то изменился, — продолжала женщина, не убирая с лица насмешливого выражения.  
Айон непонимающе оглядел себя. Длинные распущенные волосы спутались, расстегнутая рубашка, одолженная у Арея, измялась, а обтягивающие кожаные брюки и без того производили не слишком приятное впечатление.  
— Я просто хотел провести день с сыном, — пожал плечами Айон, опираясь на стол. Он немного не рассчитал дозу выпитого.  
Мариса перевела взгляд на Арея. Тот отвернулся, фыркая и гордо вскидывая голову.  
— А вот ты, гаденыш, совсем не изменился, — захохотала она.  
— Шлюха, — уверенно процедил сын, доставая сигареты.  
Отец нахмурился, отнимая их.  
— Не разговаривай так с матерью, — велел он строго.  
— Папа, ты пьян, иди домой, — досадливо произнес Арей, отнимая пачку обратно. Как закоренелый алкоголик, пьянел он гораздо медленнее.  
Айон обернулся к Марисе и сжал ее в крепких объятиях. Та улыбнулась, обнимая в ответ.  
— Я искала вас обоих, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — Было очень тяжело найти информацию о вас, но у меня всегда оставалась надежда...  
— Тебя привела сюда судьба? — усмехнулся Айон, целуя ее щеку. — Я так соскучился...  
— Судьба, — хохотнула Мариса. — По дороге в город я встретила девушку. Избитую, изможденную девушку, которая, как оказалась, бежала от демона, хотевшего ее убить.  
— Ты видела Арианну? — предположил Арей, удивленно приподнимая бровь. Он вполуха слушал разговор родителей, но основную суть уловил.  
— Да, — кивнула женщина, с иронией глядя на сына. — Кого же ты воспитал, Айон, если этот бездарь вместо того, чтобы отнять жизнь, дал ее новому существу?  
Арей зарычал, со злостью глядя на мать. Айон погладил сына по волосам, примирительно улыбаясь.  
— Расскажи, что же все-таки произошло, — попросил он.  
— Я успокоила ее и залечила ей раны, — усмехнулась Мариса. — Она рассказала мне о вас и хотела, чтобы я помогла ей добраться до монастыря. Я тянула время, чтобы узнать от нее побольше и не дать ей сбежать. Так, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила. Я говорила ей, что она еще слишком слаба, что потом я обязательно помогу ей вернуться в монастырь целой и невредимой. А через некоторое время я почувствовала, что она носит в себе новую жизнь.  
Арей вновь презрительно фыркнул, выдыхая дым в сторону матери. О ее даре чувствовать жизнь он слышал не впервые, но сейчас это задело его. Ведь это значило, что рядом появился человек, прекрасно осознающий его уродливость. Жизнь в нем тлела еле-еле, возможно, почти незаметным огоньком. Зато ярким пламенем разгоралась ненависть к матери.  
— Эта девушка, видимо, очень глупа, раз не смогла убить ребенка демона в себе, — продолжала Мариса насмешливо. — Когда она узнала об этом, то решила вернуться к тому, кто хотел ей смерти. Люди порой так глупы и безрассудны.  
Айон, до этого ласкавший тело женщины, просунув руку ей под балахон, теперь полез целовать ее шею. Мариса хихикала, обнимая его и бросая надменные взгляды на сына. Арей отвернулся, не желая на это смотреть.  
— И кем же стало наше глупое чадо? — засмеялась мать. — Надеюсь, он тебе хоть не мешает?  
— Я биомеханик, — нервно буркнул Арей, со злостью чиркая зажигалкой снова и снова. Это немного успокаивало.  
Женщина вновь залилась смехом, прижимаясь к Айону.  
— Он помогает мне, — подтвердил тот.  
— Защищаться от таких, как ты, — едко бросил Арей матери.  
Та усмехнулась, отвешивая сыну затрещину. Арей вскочил, с яростью замахиваясь, но отец перехватил его руку, осадив строгим взглядом.  
— Два идиота, — процедил сын, вырываясь и разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти прочь.  
В спину ему донесся ненавистный презрительный смех. Арея всего передернуло от отвращения.


	12. Глава 12. Гордыня

Арей сидел в подземелье, прикованный к стене, в кромешной тьме, где повсюду валялись трупы. Он чувствовал их гниение, омерзительный запах разлагающейся плоти, слышал, как кто-то громко чавкает, пожирая мертвые тела. Ему было все безразлично, он лишь непрерывно искал глазами хоть один луч света, хоть какую-то щель в прочной стене, жаждая увидеть надежду. Каждая секунда сводила с ума, убивала даже стремление смотреть. Глаза болели, словно кто-то в эту же секунду пытался вырвать их когтистыми лапами. Отяжелевшие веки, будто бы налитые свинцом, предательски опускались, но силой воли демон заставлял их оставаться открытыми. Но все было бесполезно. Он не видел ничего.  
В темноте послышались гулкие шаги. Звук все нарастал, пока не прервался в полуметре от Арея. Тот прислушался, различив лишь свое хрипловатое дыхание.  
— Здесь очень тоскливо, правда? — усмехнулся кто-то.  
Демон оскалился, дергаясь в кандалах, но те прочно держали его.  
— Твоя душа так отвратительна, — захохотал насмешливый голос. — А ты в ней скован своим страхом. Ты выстроил эти стены. Ты так бережно хранишь здесь эту гниль — смерть, разочарование, ошибки. Ты хочешь, чтобы эта тюрьма поглотила мир, но мир по-прежнему существует таким, какой он есть. Там, за пределами этих стен, у каждого своя тюрьма. А ты так и останешься здесь, потому что боишься выйти отсюда. Здесь ты властелин, здесь твоя тьма. А там Его свет. Ты так боишься его.  
— Забери... Меня... Отсюда... — хрипло попросил Арей. — Забери...  
Человек, которому принадлежал голос, присел возле демона, проводя рукой по его груди. Арея передернуло от этого прикосновения.  
— Только меня ты впускаешь сюда, — обжег его ухо вкрадчивый шепот. — Только для меня есть место в твоей душе. В твоем аду. Ты считаешь, что отец создал тебя. Нет... Тебя создал я.  
Демон различил слабое золотое свечение, окружавшее гостя, и блеск его ледяных голубых глаз.  
— Уйди из моей головы... — выдавил он умоляюще. По щекам от отчаяния потекли слезы. — Уйди, тебе нет здесь места...  
— Эта могила — могила твоих грез — наше общее творение, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — Тебя больше нет. Здесь хозяин лишь я.  
Арей неистово закричал, пытаясь вырваться из оков, но незваный гость лишь с ухмылкой наблюдал за его бесполезными попытками. Прижав извивающегося демона к липкой и скользкой стене, перепачканной в чем-то мерзком, он сжал его горло, заставляя задыхаться.  
— Ты никогда не будешь свободен, — шелестел во тьме уверенный шепот. — Ты никогда не выйдешь отсюда. Это твоя вечность. В аду.

***

Демон вздрагивал во сне, судорожно цепляясь когтями за простыни и протяжно постанывая. Он метался по постели, выкрикивая отрывистые проклятия, но не мог проснуться. Лишь от прохладной ладони, возложенной на лоб, Арей вздрогнул и резко вскочил, увидев перед собой отца.  
— Ты, — прошипел он с ненавистью. — Ты...  
Айон слабо улыбнулся, протягивая к сыну руку, но тот зарычал, отпрыгивая.  
— Какого черта ты приперся после того, что было вчера?!  
— Тихо, мой хороший, — прошептал Айон примирительно. — Я ведь вчера встретил твою маму... Что тут такого?  
— Просто уйди из моего дома, — процедил Арей. — Я не хочу тебя видеть.  
Айон с грустью смотрел на сына. Он не понимал, с чего тот так завелся. Снова не понимал...  
— Я ведь обещал, что сделаю тебя счастливым, — улыбнулся он, не зная, что еще сказать. — Только подожди...  
— Ты веришь в это?! — истерично взвился Арей. — Веришь в этот бред?!  
— Ты сам загнал себя в тупик, — хмыкнул Айон, скрещивая руки на груди и снисходительно глядя на сына. — Ты сам хочешь верить в безысходность. Выбираешь страдания, даже когда я предлагаю тебе помощь.  
— Помощь?! — нервно расхохотался Арей. — Помощь?! Идиот!  
Шагнув к отцу, он схватил его за ворот, притягивая к себе и заставляя встретиться взглядами. Айон вздрогнул, посмотрев в глаза, полные боли и глубокого отчаяния. От этого сделалось не по себе.  
— Я потому и отстраняюсь от мира, потому и не даю даже тебе заглянуть в свою душу, что мне больно, когда меня не понимают и думают, что я сам виноват в своих страданиях, сам желаю страдать и казаться несчастным! — вскричал Арей. — Я хочу, хочу тебе все рассказать, но ты все равно ни черта не поймешь! Ты не понимаешь, как мне больно! Как тяжело справляться с этим!  
Пальцы, судорожно сжимавшие рубашку Айона, дрогнули и разжались. Арей опустился на пол, обхватывая себя руками и дрожа.  
— Если ты говоришь безногому: «Встань и иди», ты должен понимать, что способен на это чудо, иначе ничего не выйдет, — надломлено произнес он. — А ты говоришь мне: «Встань и иди» и удивляешься, почему я не могу встать и идти... Ты не Бог, ты глупый гордец... Который считает, что, убивая, он обладает властью над жизнью... Воскреси хоть кого-нибудь — тогда я поверю в твою власть! А пока ты дал жизнь лишь мне — существу, возненавидевшему ее!  
Айон растерянно молчал, обдумывая слова сына. Он ничего не мог на них возразить.  
— Ты лжешь мне, — заявил Арей, всхлипывая и поднимая голову, но по-прежнему глядя не на отца, а куда-то в сторону. — Ты сам можешь ошибаться, но ты лжешь. Я ни над чем не властен. Люди рождаются и умирают, солнце восходит и заходит, жизнь на планете течет своим чередом. Я просто еще одна песчинка, часть системы. И эту систему, зовущуюся бытие, ты никогда не сможешь уничтожить. Твой выбор лишь в том, чтобы смириться или, понимая причины своего несчастья, страдать. Вот что я хочу уничтожить... Вот от чего я хочу избавиться... Вот что причиняет мне боль... Огромную боль...  
Айон опустился на одно колено, обнимая сына и крепко прижимая к себе. Арей уронил голову ему на плечо. Позволил погладить себя по спине и нежно поцеловать в ухо. Хотелось утешить сына, сказать о своем рае, о мире, который отец когда-нибудь обязательно сможет создать, где будет абсолютная свобода, где каждый сможет выбрать свое счастье, не навязанное обстоятельствами, не смешанное с болью. Он обретет любое могущество, любой ценой, любым способом, он станет самим Богом и, если надо, свергнет его — но добьется своего. Ради рая. Ради мечты. Ради счастья. Ради сына... Если этот мир так ненавистен ему, он изменит его. Или создаст новый. Лишь бы Арей смог быть счастлив и забыть о страданиях.  
Осторожно приподняв голову сына, Айон ласково поцеловал его в губы. Арей дернулся, оставляя на груди отца глубокие борозды от своих когтей.  
— Не прикасайся ко мне, — прошипел он злобно, отталкивая его и поднимаясь. — Нечего тебе мараться о такую грязную тварь, как я.  
— Ты мой сын, — улыбнулся Айон, чуть морщась от боли. — Ты не можешь быть для меня грязным.  
Арей фыркнул, надменно глядя на отца. Тот протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по волосам. Но Арей увернулся.  
— Лучше просто оставь меня. Когда ты бросаешь меня одного так же легко, как и вчера, мне становится еще больнее, чем могло бы быть, если бы ты вообще не присутствовал в моей жизни.  
Айон вздохнул, с грустью глядя на сына. Что он мог сказать в свое оправдание? Что был пьян? Что скучал по Марисе все эти годы? Что забыл про сына, стоило ей появиться вновь? Все это звучало очень неубедительно.  
— Прости меня, — наконец виновато произнес он. — Я просто не могу быть с тобой ежесекундно... Но я...  
— Идиот, — раздраженно перебил Арей. — Мне не нужно твое круглосуточное общество. Мне нужно нормальное отношение.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, устало глядя на сына. В его глазах читался один кричащий вопрос: «Да когда же я тебя уже наконец пойму?!»  
— Просто давай попытаемся быть терпимее друг к другу, — пытаясь скрыть нарастающую злость, предложил он. — С меня достаточно твоих истерик и претензий. Мое терпение тоже может закончиться.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — нагло хмыкнул Арей, скрещивая руки на груди. — Думаешь, тебя здесь кто-то держит? Выход вон там.  
Терпение все же лопнуло. Подлетев к сыну, Айон схватил его за горло, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как нахальное выражение лица сменяется гримасой страха. За какие-то доли секунды Арей успел осознать, что доводить отца было весьма глупой ошибкой.  
— Если ты меня хоть пальцем тронешь, я тебя не прощу, — прошипел он, вцепляясь когтями ему в руку.  
Сильные пальцы лишь крепче сжали горло. Арей захрипел, царапая Айона и раздирая его запястье до мяса, но он и не думал отпускать.  
— Ненавижу... — простонал Арей, когда отец впечатал его в стену затылком.  
— Почему я должен тратить время на такую неблагодарную тварь? — прорычал Айон, вонзая когти в его шею. — Почему я должен тратить свое драгоценное время на тебя, получая взамен лишь упреки и обвинения?  
Сын молчал, зажмурившись и стиснув зубы от боли. Айон размашисто ударил его по лицу, прочертив на щеке кровавые полосы.  
— Просто оставь меня и уйди... — с надрывом выговорил Арей.  
Айон почувствовал его дрожь. Обычно мертвенно бледное лицо побелело еще больше, словно кровь вовсе перестала течь по жилам. А тусклые полуприкрытые глаза опустели, будто жизнь окончательно покинула их.  
Рука отчего-то дрогнула и разжалась. Арей рухнул на пол, теряя сознание. Отец подхватил его и отнес на кровать, уже жалея о своей вспыльчивости. Очень некстати вспомнился момент, когда он едва не искалечил брата. Разозлился и почти потерял самое дорогое, что тогда имел...  
Уткнувшись сыну в лоб, Айон перебирал его волосы, лелея надежду на то, что, очнувшись, он все же найдет силы простить. Взяв его за запястье, демон прощупал пульс и облегченно вздохнул, поняв, что все в порядке. У Арея всегда был учащенный пульс. Почему-то. Это сложно было понять — Айон никогда раньше с таким не сталкивался. Их совершенные тела не болели и не старели. Но это не работало именно с Ареем. С ним творилось что-то странное. И он отчаянно пытался скрыть, что.  
Внезапно в голову забрела совершенно бредовая и безрассудная мысль. Конечно, если бы он сейчас заглянул в душу сына, то наткнулся бы только на одно из самых ярких его чувств, но для начала было достаточно и этого. Айон надеялся, что сможет понять хоть что-то, хоть как-то сблизиться с ним. Погладив сына по щеке и прикрыв глаза, он погрузился в его память. И тут же его затянуло в страшный омут боли и отчаяния. Все нарастающий гул оглушал, внушая неизбежность чего-то ужасного, огромная довлеющая тяжесть заставляла сходить с ума. Застывший и мертвый мир наводил ужас. За доли секунды перед Айоном пролетело множество мрачных и угнетающих образов. И лишь в самом конце он увидел яркую золотую фигуру, ледяными глазами впивающуюся прямо в душу.  
Арей заорал, резко дергаясь и отталкивая отца с такой силой, что тот свалился на пол. Скрежеща зубами, сын поднялся, со злобой глядя на него.  
— Мразь, — выплюнул он презрительно. — Если ты думаешь, что я, как твой братец, буду терпеть твое самодурство, то ты очень сильно заблуждаешься.  
— Прости, — прошептал Айон, обнимая его за ноги. — Я вел себя как Анри, который хотел залезть мне в душу и узнать, что я скрываю... Прости...  
Для Айона было в новинку чувствовать себя таким же дураком, как брат. Совершать те же поступки. Он опомнился слишком поздно. Арей молчал, но и не двигался, не пытаясь оттолкнуть отца. Тот потерся щекой о его бедро. Хотелось заслужить прощение. После увиденного. За все. Это он был во всем виноват.  
— Прости, что я ударил тебя... Прости, что я дал тебе жизнь, которую ты ненавидишь... Прости, что не спас тебя от ада... За все прости...  
— Что ты видел? — процедил Арей, отстраняясь и садясь на кровать.   
Отец сел рядом, приобнимая его. Арей протестующе зашипел.  
— Я видел твои кошмары, — тихо ответил Айон, утыкаясь ему в плечо. — И человека в золотых доспехах...  
Сын уже однажды добровольно показал ему часть своих воспоминаний, но они были настолько расплывчаты и сумбурны, что отпечатались в его памяти лишь чувствами. Всепоглощающими чувствами боли и отчаяния. И Айон тогда не решился высказать своих мыслей об этом.  
Арей мрачно усмехнулся, опираясь локтями на колени и утыкаясь лбом в ладони.  
— Этот человек — мой палач... — пояснил он. — Он сделал меня таким...  
— Правитель Ада, — прошептал Айон, крепче обнимая сына. — Тот, кто отнял тебя у меня...  
— Мне не важно, кто он, — отрезал Арей. — Мне все равно. Для меня он тот, кто привел меня в ад.  
Айон поцеловал сына в висок, заправляя за острое ухо седую прядь.  
— Ты злишься, что я видел это?  
— Нет. Мне все равно, — повторил Арей безжизненным голосом.  
Отец прижал его к себе, принимаясь покрывать лицо нежными поцелуями.  
— Перестань, — вяло дернулся Арей. — Я все равно ничего не чувствую.  
— Даже от моих прикосновений?  
— Ни от чего.  
Айон усмехнулся, кладя сына головой себе на колени, и склонился к нему.  
— Имитировать удовольствие нехорошо, — произнес он и прежде, чем Арей успел что-то ответить, впился поцелуем в его губы.  
Арей оттолкнул его, вновь вставая, и, отойдя к окну, закурил. Айон грустно вздохнул, падая на кровать.  
— Зачем ты тогда куришь, раз все равно ничего не чувствуешь?  
Сын хмыкнул, бросив на него презрительный взгляд. Айон уткнулся лицом в подушку. Он действительно ничего не понимал. Почему Арей, так долго ждавший их близости, теперь отталкивает его? Почему вновь отстраняется, не желая показывать свою боль? Из-за того, что отец видел его воспоминания? Из-за того, что бил? Или существовала другая причина?  
Арей вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и осел на пол, цепляясь когтями за подоконник. Молниеносно среагировав, Айон бросился к нему и подхватил, не дав упасть. Выронив сигарету, сын вонзил когти себе в голову, но отец бережно отвел его руки, не позволяя царапать самого себя. Прижал к груди, принимаясь гладить. Наверное, невозможно было утешить. Но хотелось попытаться.  
— Я чувствую его, — с ужасом прошептал Арей. — Иногда я чувствую, как он сидит у меня в голове... Убери его... Убери...  
Айон крепче обнял воющего от боли сына. В ответ тот обхватил за бедра и болезненно укусил в плечо.  
— Избей меня, — простонал он умоляюще. — Или изнасилуй... Сделай мне больно... Тогда он уйдет...  
— Арей... — растерянно попробовал возразить Айон, но сын царапнул когтями по животу, судорожно сжимая пальцы.  
— Делай, что я говорю, если правда хочешь облегчить мою боль! — вскричал он, вскидывая на отца бешеные глаза. — Отвечай наконец за свои слова!  
Все же решившись, Айон впился укусом ему в шею. Арей застонал, но выгнулся навстречу, позволяя калечить себя, раздирая когтями и причиняя невыносимую боль. Как же тяжело было в здравом уме так зверски расправляться с телом собственного сына. Айон ждал какого-то сигнала, призывающего остановиться, но его все не было. Арей лишь кричал от боли, которая постепенно вытесняла из его разума чей-то чужой.  
В конце концов, через несколько невыносимо долгих минут, он уперся руками в грудь отца, отстраняя его и садясь на полу. Раны быстро заживали, к тому же теперь Арей явно чувствовал себя лучше. Отец обеспокоенно огладил его плечо.  
— Все хорошо? — спросил он взволнованно.  
Арей кивнул.  
— Это бывает, — пожал плечами он. — В этом состоянии я совсем перестаю себя контролировать. Однажды я просто шел по улице и убивал всех, кто попадался мне на пути. В сознание меня тогда привела одна из моих жертв, пробившая мне голову ломом. Но это было очень давно. Я тогда еще даже не знал об этом городе.  
Арей вздохнул, прижимаясь к отцу и кладя голову ему на плечо. Айон погладил его по волосам, обнимая. Чего он хотел, чего ему могло бы быть достаточно? Если б только знать, как любить его...  
— Такое наступало всего раз пять, — продолжил Арей. — Каждый раз я вонзал нож себе в сердце, чтобы физическая боль заставляла его уйти. Но он всегда возвращается. В моменты моего наисильнейшего отчаяния...  
— Сейчас это случилось из-за меня? — виновато спросил Айон.  
Сын обнял его за шею.  
— Тебе все же стоит знать некоторые нюансы. Иначе ты ненароком меня убьешь.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Потерять Арея он не хотел. Больше ни за что.  
— Ты ничего мне не говоришь, — прошептал он тихо. — Как же я могу знать, от чего тебе плохо?  
— Просто затыкайся сразу, если я тебя об этом прошу, и не трогай меня без разрешения, — хмуро произнес сын.  
Айон согласно промычал, целуя его плечи. Кожа на них была бледной и тонкой, поэтому от страстных поцелуев на ней оставались заметные ярко-алые отметины, быстро становящиеся темно-фиолетовыми. Арей подался навстречу, позволяя ласкать себя, когда Айон запустил пальцы в его волосы, оттягивая голову чуть назад и покрывая нежными поцелуями напряженную шею. И только тихо рыкнул, когда пальцы отца обхватили подбородок. Когда он подался вперед, накрывая губами сухие и тонкие губы. Когда гибкий язык настойчиво скользнул в рот.  
Арей не мог понять, хочет ли от отца грубости и строгости, или же ненавидит его за это. Хочет ли, чтобы его заставили полюбить жизнь, или презирает любого, кто допускает мысль о том, что это вообще возможно. Отец всегда был с ним нежен, всегда пытался понять и помочь. Но зачем пытаться помочь тому, кто просто не хочет помощи? Зачем вновь и вновь бередить раны, а потом упрекать в агрессии и неблагодарности? Зачем пинать безногого, надеясь, что он встанет и пойдет?  
— Когда-нибудь ты найдешь способ дать мне счастье, — выдохнул Арей, чуть отстраняя отца и разрывая поцелуй. — Ты сможешь дойти до конца своего пути... Но я не смогу... Меня не будет там, рядом с тобой, когда ты найдешь способ мне помочь...  
— Я понесу тебя на руках, — усмехнулся Айон, с уверенностью заглядывая в его глаза, полные отчаяния и надежды. — Если ты не можешь идти сам, я буду нести тебя весь путь. Мы пройдем его вместе. Мы создадим свой мир, который понравится нам обоим, я обещаю.  
Арей поцеловал отца в щеку и обхватил за шею слабыми руками. Будто благодарил за это обещание. Айон нежно коснулся губами его виска.  
— Давай поклянемся друг другу идти до конца. Вместе.  
— Ты тоже мне не веришь? — криво усмехнулся Арей. — Боишься, что если я обрету могущество, то, вместо того, чтобы создать новый мир, уничтожу существующий? Или просто сдамся по пути?  
— Я не позволю тебе этого сделать, — улыбнулся Айон, вновь ловя сына за подбородок. — Ничего из этого.  
— Ты дал мне жизнь и теперь хочешь ей распоряжаться? — хмыкнул Арей, пытаясь отстраниться, но отец подхватил его на руки, прижимая к груди, и отнес на кровать.  
Арей с каменным лицом смотрел на отца, легшего на него и продолжившего ласкать. Айон тепло улыбался, целуя его лицо, нежно оглаживая острые плечи. Но сын не подал признаков жизни, даже когда он, спускаясь все ниже, целовал его живот, обхватив вялый член и двигая по нему рукой.  
— Ну неужели тебе совсем не приятно? — раздосадовано спросил Айон, так ничего и не добившись даже через несколько минут. — Ты ведь так этого хотел...  
— Ты упрямый, — усмехнулся Арей, впрочем, так и не делая попыток податься навстречу, да и вообще хоть как-то пошевелиться. — Бьешься рогами о железную стену и искренне недоумеваешь, почему она до сих пор не сломалась.  
— Ты говорил, что способен что-то почувствовать со мной, — с нажимом произнес Айон, пропустив его слова мимо ушей. — Я уверен, что ты не лгал. В чем проблема?  
— В том, что ты жестокий, самовлюбленный, горделивый идиот, — едко и презрительно ответил сын. — Не все в этом мире подчинено твоим желаниям. Не со всем ты можешь сладить. Насилие — путь разочарования. До тебя это никогда не дойдет.  
— Значит, так ты считаешь? — усмехнулся Айон, приобнимая его за пояс. — Что мое поведение ведет совсем не туда, куда я хочу попасть? Что моя властность противоречит свободе? Что рая так не достичь? Что я ошибаюсь?  
— Ты все равно не умеешь по-другому, — хмыкнул Арей, нахально глядя на отца. — Я ненавижу твои недостатки, потому что они достались и мне. Хоть я и презираю твои ошибки, я совершаю их сам. Но мне хватает смелости признаться себе в том, что моя власть — просто иллюзия. А для тебя это игра, в которой ты возомнил себя кукловодом. Ты едва не умер из-за своей самоуверенности, но продолжаешь снова двигаться в пропасть. Тебе так приятно ощущать себя идиотом?  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, скользнув рукой по запястью сына и переплетя их пальцы. Да, его идея оказалась провалом. Да, он едва не погиб. Да, он считал себя непобедимым. И свято верил в насилие и власть... Он, так жаждущий свободы... На пути к ней избрал власть...  
— Тогда какой путь приведет меня к раю? — усмехнулся он мрачно. — Какой путь ведет к исполнению моей мечты? Где дорога в мой мир? Покажи мне ее.  
— Ты уж определись, кто из нас кого ведет, — расхохотался Арей. — Откуда же мне знать путь к твоему миру? Этот мир, как и путь, принадлежат лишь одному тебе. Я лишь вижу, что сейчас ты движешься к провалу. Вот и все.  
— Насилие — путь разочарования? — насмешливо хмыкнул Айон. — И это мне говоришь ты?  
— Я ведь само воплощение разочарования, — усмехнулся Арей. — Я готов убивать, ненавидеть и сеять зло, властью заставляя людей мне подчиняться. Но я признаю, что слаб. А ты не признаешь.  
Отец уткнулся ему в волосы, устало падая на простыни. С того самого дня, как вернулся на Землю, он не переставал сомневаться в правильности своего пути. Он понимал, что повторение старых ошибок неизбежно приведет к новому поражению. Но, чтобы что-то исправить, нужно было осознать, что именно следует исправлять.  
— Арей... — произнес он глухо. — Чего ты хочешь от меня? Что тебе нужно? Что заставит тебя изменить свое желание уничтожить бытие? Что излечит твою боль?  
Арей повернулся к отцу, переворачиваясь на бок, чтобы дотянуться ладонью до его щеки. Затаив дыхание, Айон смотрел в расчетливо сощуренные глаза. Чувствовал, как пальцы сына поползли по подбородку, скользнули по изогнутой шее, огладили плечо, напрягаясь от возбуждения.  
— Добра, — вдруг усмехнулся Арей. — Я хочу от тебя добра.  
— Ты смеешься надо мной? — хмыкнул Айон, вздрагивая от прикосновений к своей груди.  
— Мне плевать и на твою мечту, и на поиски твоего пути к ней, — прошептал сын, обдавая дыханием его ухо и проводя языком до острого кончика. — Я просто хочу чувствовать, что нужен тебе. Что ты любишь меня. Я хочу иметь отца, а не создателя. Покажи мне, как это — иметь отца. Иметь семью.  
— Я был таким плохим отцом? — усмехнулся Айон, ощущая, как Арей, забравшись на него, поместил ногу меж его бедер. Волна возбуждения импульсом прокатилась по телу, когда о член потерлась уже затвердевшая плоть.  
— Первые шесть лет моей жизни — очень даже неплохим, — насмешливо произнес Арей, касаясь губами его подбородка. — Но тогда я был ребенком, и все было иначе.  
— Я люблю тебя, — искренне прошептал Айон, крепко обнимая сына и быстро меняясь с ним местами, чтобы навалиться на него сверху. — Люблю, как умею. Возможно, я плохо умею любить. Меня никто этому не научил.  
— И меня, — усмехнулся Арей, обнимая его за шею.  
Отец склонился над ним, целуя и обнимая за пояс, заставляя, выгнувшись, тереться о мускулистое тело.  
— Я тут подумал кое о чем, — прошептал Арей, утыкаясь в его белоснежные волосы. — Происходящее навело меня на мысль, что продажа собственного тела отвратительна.  
Айон отстранился, непонимающе глядя на сына. Тот хохотнул, притягивая его назад за прядь волос.  
— А продажа мысли — безнравственна и греховна, — закончил он с насмешливой улыбкой, целуя отца в глаза. — Мне тоже есть, о чем сожалеть.  
Айон впился в его губы, больно сжимая пальцами бедра. Арей поморщился, коротко застонав, но поцелуй отца поглотил этот стон.  
— Нахальный, неконтролируемый ребенок, — усмехнулся Айон, кусая его губы, но тут же смягчился, ласково зализывая ранки. — Все будет хорошо...  
Арей как-то криво улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза и полностью отдаваясь в его власть. Отец закинул его ноги себе на плечи, покрывая поцелуями худые лодыжки и колени. Арей подрагивал, цепляясь за простыни и комкая их. Хоть отец и не понимал до конца его боли, он прекрасно умел ее устранять. Пусть и лишь на время... Это стоило того.  
Айон медленно скользнул в него, заставив тихо застонать. То заполняя целиком, то покидая тесное нутро, он постепенно увеличивал темп, и в теле разливалась сладостная истома, дарящая настоящее наслаждение. Арей ловил каждую секунду их близости, пытаясь запомнить эти чувства. Навсегда отпечатать в памяти.  
— Не... Покидай... Меня... — выдохнул он, обращая на отца взгляд, полный мольбы и благодарности.  
Айон улыбнулся, двигаясь все быстрее и резче, доводя Арея до экстаза. Почему-то в такие моменты он был уверен в своей власти на все сто процентов. Сын, до этого наговоривший ему множество гадостей, теперь стонал от удовольствия, а кривая ухмылка на его лице сменилась выражением покорности и согласия.  
Шаткий мир между демонами был вновь восстановлен. Секс делал сговорчивее и мягче даже врагов. Наверное, впредь стоило поступать так каждый раз. Это работало почти со всеми. Почти всегда.


	13. Глава 13. Расплата за создание жизни

Проснувшись, Арианна машинально ответила на приветствие чьего-то доброго голоса: «С добрым утром!» и, сладко зевнув и потянувшись, перевернулась на другой бок, думая еще вздремнуть. Через пару секунд до нее дошло, что что-то тут не то. Резко вскочив с постели, она увидела в кресле напротив себя Айона.  
— Что тебе нужно? — испуганно спросила девушка, запахиваясь в одеяло и сжимаясь.  
Демон вздохнул, глядя на нее усталым и грустным взглядом.  
— Я всего лишь хотел узнать о твоем самочувствии, — ответил он. — Как ты?  
— Я еще не совсем пришла в себя... — растерянно выдавила Арианна. — Но мне уже лучше, — быстро добавила она.  
— Ну и хорошо, — натянуто улыбнулся Айон. — Арей велел мне позвать тебя завтракать. Ты к столу сама спустишься или тебя донести?  
— Спасибо, я сама...  
— Тогда ждем тебя внизу, — все с той же доброжелательной интонацией сообщил Айон, закрывая дверь.  
Арианна уткнулась себе в колени. Поначалу занервничав, теперь она успокоилась. Арей не позволил бы сделать ей больно. Когда она вернулась, он с радостью принял ее, прося взамен лишь не выдавать их тайны. Он на самом деле совсем не хотел ее убивать.  
То, что он сделал с ней... Он страдал. Она предала его. Она сама была виновата во всем. Переспала с первым встречным, забеременела. От демона — но какое это имело значение. Она создала с ним жизнь, она стала частью его семьи. Жизнь была священна. Айон не разделял этого мнения — и только поэтому она считала своим долгом его устранить. Но не теперь. Теперь появилось что-то важней. Что-то личное, безмерно дорогое. Как она смотрела бы в глаза своему ребенку, если бы убила его деда? Его отца?  
Арей был несчастным, погрязшим в боли и страданиях. Но помогал всему миру. Изобретал вещи, которые делали жизни людей лучше. Он заслуживал большего. Он заслуживал спасения, а не кары за чужие грехи.  
Она полюбила его в тот день, когда встретила впервые. Или это была лишь жалость?..

***

Когда она увидела Арея, он лежал под деревом, пьяный вдрызг, и бормотал что-то себе под нос, блаженно улыбаясь. Стоило Арианне приблизиться к нему, он протянул к ней руку, глядя куда-то сквозь нее расфокусированным взглядом, и, расхохотавшись пьяным смехом, заплетающимся языком выговорил:  
— Ангел...  
Девушка, вздрогнув, села рядом с Ареем и провела по его лицу рукой, откидывая со лба растрепавшиеся волосы. Заглянув в мутные фиолетовые глаза, она обеспокоенно спросила:  
— Вы можете встать? Сможете идти?  
Издав какой-то нечленораздельный звук, демон с трудом поднялся, опираясь на дерево, и притянул Арианну к себе. Грубо схватив экзорцистку за талию, он бесцеремонно впился в ее губы поцелуем. Та ахнула, ошарашенная его наглостью. Не хватало только того, чтобы какой-то пьяница так нелепо украл ее первый поцелуй...  
«Вот и помогай после этого людям», — недовольно подумала Арианна, все силясь его отпихнуть. Но безрезультатно.  
Вдоволь насладившись сладкими губами девушки, Арей подхватил ее и, водрузив на плечо, понес в сторону своего «Хаммера». Арианна истошно визжала, колотя его кулаками по спине.  
Шаги демона были неровными, походка рваной, и Арианна с ужасом закрывала ладонями лицо, когда ей казалось, что сейчас он непременно должен ее уронить. Но путь — и до машины, и после, к дому — то ли к счастью, то ли к ужасу, окончился благополучным приземлением на широкий диван в просторной гостиной. Каким-то образом алкаш, не стоящий на ногах, умудрялся сидеть за рулем и даже ни во что не врезаться по пути.  
— А ну пусти меня! — возмутилась Арианна, упирая ладони в грудь нависшего над ней Арея. — Я тебе не игрушка!  
В тот момент демон казался ей неразумным зверем, который, увидев добычу, схватил ее и потащил в свое логово. И, после всего произошедшего, она не задумывалась о другом восприятии этой странной ситуации. С ним было бесполезно говорить — он ничего не соображал.  
Арей издал утробный рык и, оскалившись, вжал ее в мягкий диван весом своего хоть и тощего, но весьма тяжелого тела. Арианна охнула, отчаянно боясь быть раздавленной. Но все обошлось. Демон лишь вновь поцеловал ее, проникая в рот скользким языком. Девушка всхлипнула. Ее передернуло от отвращения. Никогда еще она не чувствовала себя настолько беспомощной и грязной. Уже не возобновляя бесполезные попытки оттолкнуть Арея, она покорно терпела его нескромные прикосновения. Когтистые руки шарили по ее телу, раня кожу и раздирая на части тонкое алое платьице. Сжавшись от страха и мерзости происходящего, Арианна тихо плакала, смирившись со своим плачевным положением. Ей оставалось лишь перетерпеть все это.  
Внезапно отстранившись, Арей полуосмысленно посмотрел на нее. В лунном свете его лицо казалось еще жутче. Безумный взгляд и блестящие в полутьме клыки делали демона настоящим чудовищем. Как она только умудрилась так глупо угодить ему в лапы?  
— Ангел, — повторил он, с нежностью погладив девушку по щеке. — Теплое... Существо... Живое... Не... Омерзительное... Как... Мир...  
Слова из его уст вылетали как-то отрывчато и быстро, будто он пытался выговорить их на бегу, и ему не хватало воздуха. Арианна, повинуясь внезапному приливу жалости, несмело коснулась рукой его груди и осторожно погладила. Губы демона дрогнули, расплывшись в кривой, но благодарной улыбке.  
— Существо... Которое... Любит... Меня... — произнес он с теплотой. — Как... Отец...  
Она не понимала его несвязных слов, похожих на пьяный бред. Но его грубые и властные прикосновения стали ласковыми, а бесстрастное лицо приобрело выражение какого-то странного, но не злого чувства. Завороженная этой переменой, Арианна отвечала на нежные ласки. Возбуждение, пришедшее слишком внезапно, все нарастало, и отчего-то показалось, что Арей не причинит ей боли. Ни за что и никогда. И никто, как он, не сможет полюбить ее лишь за то, что она существует...

***

Вздохнув, Арианна поднялась с постели и, одевшись, спустилась в гостиную. Арей все равно, наверное, никогда всего этого не вспомнит... Да и нет нужды ему об этом знать. Он, наверное, был предначертан ей судьбой, раз даже нечеловеческая жестокость не заставила отречься от него. Пожалуй, ей просто не стоило тогда пытаться уйти... Он ведь нуждался в ней... Нуждался, пожалуй, слишком сильно, чтобы стерпеть подобное предательство.  
Возможно, она поступила слишком легкомысленно... Возможно, ей стоило послушать сердце. Оно ведь тянуло к нему... Кричало о чувстве, которое ей довелось испытать впервые в жизни. Наверное, поэтому она не смогла сберечь его. Ей просто не доводилось прежде любить.  
Сойдя с лестницы, девушка замерла, ошеломленно уставившись на происходящее в гостиной. Картина, представшая перед взором, немного шокировала ее.  
Старательно расчесывая волосы отца, Арей заплетал их в длинную косу. С деловым видом хозяйничая на его голове, собирал седые пряди, нежно лаская их и перебирая пальцами. Возведя глаза к потолку, Айон подпер голову рукой, облокотившись на стол, но сын, с недовольством дернув за волосы, приказал сесть ровно. С застывшим на лице выражением муки, Айон страдальчески вздохнул и повиновался.  
— Ты как ребенок, право слово, — произнес он укоризненно-нежно. — Что ж вам всем так мои волосы нравятся?  
— Потому что ты красивый, — усмехнулся Арей, перетягивая волосы отца резинкой. — К тебе постоянно хочется прикасаться.  
Поцеловав Айона в щеку, он стал теребить в руках только что заплетенную косу, довольный своей работой. В детстве он находил еще тысячу способов поиздеваться над длинными и шикарными волосами отца. Играл в них, путался, терся. Перебирать эти шелковые пряди, пропускать их между пальцами, гладить, ощущая их нежную мягкость — так успокаивало.  
В сегодняшнем игривом настроении хотелось ласкать Айона, щекотать, кусать, целовать как в детстве. Не удержавшись, Арей куснул отца за ухо, крепко обнимая и радостно улыбаясь. Тот, усмехнувшись, дернул на себя, заставляя упасть себе на колени, и, заключив в объятия, стал тискать, как ребенка. Сын довольно мурлыкал, оставляя на его лице поцелуи. Нежность все росла в его душе, жаждая отдаться любому живому существу, к которому он не питал отвращения. Он целовал отца, покусывая его губы, гладил мускулистую грудь, спускаясь все ниже. Рубашка Айона была расстегнута — и не было ничего, что помешало бы ласкать его живот, очерчивая пальцами рельефы пресса.  
— Убери с моей головы это безобразие, — развеяли розовые грезы строгие слова отца.  
Арей вздохнул, досадливо шлепая его по бедру.  
— Все настроение мне испортил, — недовольно буркнул он, вставая и доставая сигареты. — Вот почему я вечно хожу угрюмым и несчастным. Лучше приготовиться к этому заранее.  
— Но ведь если у тебя хорошее настроение, есть вероятность, что никто его не испортит, — неуверенно запротестовал отец.  
Сын хмыкнул, выпуская ему в лицо клуб дыма.  
— Эта вероятность равна нулю. Чтобы сохранить что-то хорошее, недостаточно будет даже не совершать новых поступков. Потому что если не поддерживать радость — она все равно уйдет.  
— Ну прости, — виновато развел руками Айон. — Мне пора бы идти, а ты тут с моими волосами черте что делаешь.  
— Так ходи, — издевательски подмигивая, усмехнулся Арей. — Тебе идет.  
— Ты у меня дождешься, — устало отмахнулся Айон и, тяжело вздыхая, принялся расплетать косу. — Несносный, нахальный ребенок. Мало мне было одного такого.  
— Дети тебя любят, — продолжал издеваться сын. — Ты же такой взрослый и ответственный. Прямо пример для подражания. Да тебе ж надо идти в детский приют работать — такой талантище пропадает!  
Устав от насмешек, Айон, поднялся, угрожающе сверкнув очками, и рванулся к Арею, тут же с хохотом ускользнувшему в противоположную часть комнаты.  
— Ну, догоняй, — ухмыльнулся тот, отскакивая за диван и пятясь. — Догонишь — получишь поцелуй на прощание.  
Отец, раздраженный его наглостью, огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь тяжелого. Арей же преспокойно оперся на подоконник, выпуская в форточку сигаретный дым.  
— Стареешь, — неодобрительно заметил он и укоряюще покачал головой. — Самое время отрастить длинную седую бороду, напялить что-нибудь мешковатое и ждать, пока твое дряхлое тело не разложится на атомы.  
— Господи, дай мне терпения, — пробормотал Айон, сжимая кулаки и испепеляя сына взглядом. Ну не бить же его, в конце концов?  
— А когда у тебя будет борода, ты дашь мне ее заплести? — не унимался Арей. — Только представь, какое это будет милое зрелище.  
Отец, зарычав, рванулся к нему, хватая и не давая опомниться. Арей захохотал, шутливо сопротивляясь. Игривое настроение вновь вернулось к нему, но, похоже, опять не собиралось надолго задерживаться.  
— Ты у меня сейчас за все получишь, — угрожающе прорычал Айон.  
Повалив сына на диван, он уселся сверху и несколько раз с силой шлепнул его по ягодицам. Арей все смеялся, от души веселясь и забавляясь ситуацией.  
— Как же мне с тобой хорошо, — выдавил он и вновь зашелся в приступе хохота. — Или я должен сказать: «Прости меня, папа»?  
Тяжело вздохнув, Айон устало возвел глаза к потолку. Он начинал ненавидеть веселого сына. Стоило Арею хоть немного почувствовать радость — как он тут же начинал действовать ему на нервы.  
Стряхнув пепел с сигареты на диван, Арей громко сматерился, пытаясь стереть оставшийся след. Ладонь отца с размаху опустилась на его ягодицы, заставив непроизвольно вскрикнуть. Начиная злиться, Арей дернулся, пытаясь сбросить с себя Айона. Когда это удалось, он тут же выпрямился, нервно сминая пальцами сигарету и отправляя в пепельницу прицельным броском. Уняв разбушевавшиеся чувства, он наконец заметил Арианну, все это время тихо стоящую у лестницы. Сделалось неловко при мысли, что ей пришлось наблюдать сцену их с Айоном игр.  
— Пожалуй, мне пора, — понимающе усмехнулся Айон, направляясь к двери и на ходу застегивая рубашку. — Оставляю вас наедине.  
В гостиной повисло неловкое молчание. Арианна, смущенно зардевшись, смотрела отведенными глазами куда-то в бок и теребила рукав. Арей нервно кашлянул, понятия не имея, что следует сказать. Девушка заговорила первой:  
— У тебя такие странные отношения с отцом, — произнесла она тихо. — Ты рядом с ним ведешь себя как беспечный ребенок и совсем не похож на себя обычного...  
Она оказалась удивительно тактичной. У людей вообще не было принято трахаться с родней. Как и иметь нескольких партнеров одновременно. Люди раздували трагедию буквально из всего. Глядя на них, Арей был рад, что он — тот, кто он есть. Лучше было ощущать себя обиженным недостойным мирозданием, чем ненавидеть за несоответствие выдуманной кем-то херне.  
Люди казались отвратительными. Весь их мир, опутанный оковами системы, казался отвратительным. Они убеждали себя, что смысл их жизни в ее конечности. Не желая признавать, что это звучит как полный абсурд. Если жизнь действительно была чем-то хорошим — как можно было утверждать, что хорошего должно быть мало, иначе оно потеряет смысл? Они не видели противоречия или просто занимались самообманом. Считая жизнь дерьмом, но не имея ничего получше и желая продлить хотя бы то, что им было дано. И либо она действительно была дерьмом, раз они так любили ее конечность — либо им просто хотелось найти смысл в том, что они все равно не могли изменить.  
— Наверное, я был бы таким всегда, — скривился демон, выдавливая из себя напряженную улыбку. — Если бы только находился рядом лишь с теми, кто любит меня.  
— Я понимаю, — прошептала Арианна, так и не решаясь поднять на него взгляд. — Тяжело быть одиноким в толпе алчущих разорвать твою душу на куски и ничего от нее не оставить...  
— Тяжело осознавать себя чужеродной частью этого мира, — хмыкнул Арей, притягивая девушку к себе и складывая руки у нее за спиной. — Тяжело смотреть на реальность, будто на страшный кошмар, и отчаянно ждать того мгновения, когда кто-то могущественный позволит наконец проснуться. Отец привел меня в этот мир, чтобы я создал новый. Я уже родился с этой целью. И этому миру родным мне никогда не стать. Как бы он ни старался. Он — лишь часть моего пути. К мечте отца. Или в небытие.  
Взглянув в решительные глаза демона, Арианна грустно вздохнула и уткнулась ему в грудь. Наверное, подобное можно было понять, если постараться... К примеру, человек, всю жизнь проживший в нелюбимом городе, наверняка ведь будет стремиться назад, в тот город, в котором вырос? Ведь наверняка у него не проходит ни дня без воспоминаний о том, как, будучи ребенком, он гулял с друзьями по знакомым окрестностям, исследуя каждый уголок, вдыхал воздух, не похожий ни на какой другой? Так и Арей... Он скучал по тому, чего не помнил, что отпечаталось в его сознании лишь отрывками чувств, которые вложил в него Айон. Но эти чувства были стержнем его души, его сердцевиной. Он родился из них и к ним же стремился. И, если он все же достигнет их, мир воцарится в его душе. И эти глаза перестанут глядеть так вымученно, в них смогут появиться радость и ликование.  
К Арианне пришла внезапная догадка. Что, если Арей ненавидит отца? Что, если он каждый день проклинает того, кто обрек его на страдания в стремлении к несбыточной мечте? Что, если он ощущает давление этой власти, что, если желание отца ему чуждо, но он не смеет противиться своей сути?  
Люди, одни лишь люди — существа, рождающиеся без предназначения. Порой даже совсем случайно, без чьих-либо на то желаний. У всего на Земле свое предназначение. У каждой травинки, насекомого, зверя. Даже у облаков, что текут по небу. И лишь человеку дарована свобода.  
Арианна погладила Арея по щеке тонкими пальцами, отмечая, насколько его кожа бледнее ее собственной. Ее пальцы, белые, как снег, легли на его бледно-фиолетовое лицо, такое странное, будто оно принадлежало трупу. Арей был рожден ради исполнения мечты своего отца. Как же, должно быть, больно ему было осознавать, что он всего лишь средство для достижения цели. Что он всего лишь безвольная вещь...  
Арианна коснулась его тонких губ, и от их холода по телу пробежала короткая дрожь. Демон принял поцелуй, отвечая на него, но будто бы без желания.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала девушка, проводя ладонью по его волосам. — И буду любить, чего бы ты ни хотел.  
Арей недоверчиво хмыкнул, отстраняя ее и отходя к окну, чтобы закурить. Арианна, вздохнув, села за стол.  
— У меня есть просьба, — как-то виновато сказала она. — Ты не мог бы позволить моей подруге немного пожить здесь, со мной? Ты вечно пропадаешь где-то, а мне одиноко и неуютно одной в таком огромном доме.  
— Если хочешь, то пусть живет, — равнодушно отозвался демон. — Только если не будет мне мешать. Тебе, наверное, нужна поддержка.  
Арианна немного помолчала, позволяя Арею наслаждаться курением в тишине, но потом вновь спросила:  
— Если твоя мать может чувствовать жизнь, то почему ты — нет?  
Демон раскатисто расхохотался, напугав ее своей реакцией. Но, так же внезапно успокоившись, насмешливо ответил:  
— Неужели при взгляде на меня вообще может прийти в голову слово «жизнь»?  
Арианна понимающе вздохнула. Действительно, это был очень глупый и нелепый вопрос...

Айон заметил ее, едва появился в холле гостиницы. Он вовсе не был уверен, что стоит приходить на эту встречу. С женщиной, с которой виделся лишь однажды. Которая ненавидела его. Но если она собиралась совершить какую-нибудь глупость — это мог быть единственный способ на нее повлиять.  
Эллада, ожидавшая демона, тут же накинулась на него. Угрожающе сверкнув глазами, она молча взяла за руку и повела наверх, в номер. И там, гордо и надменно усевшись в кресло, словно царица на трон, потребовала объяснений.  
— Арианна хотела выдать нас, — пожал плечами Айон.  
Элладу лишь больше разозлил такой ответ.  
— Ты соображаешь, что вы с ней сделали?! — гневно вскричала она. — Ты вообще хоть что-то понять способен?!  
— На кону были наши жизни, — ответил Айон сдержанно и спокойно. — Что такое ничего не значащие человеческие жизни по сравнению с моей гибелью?  
— «Ничего не значащие человеческие жизни»?! — разъярилась Эллада. — Ты всегда убиваешь, заботясь лишь о собственной шкуре?!  
— Ты не имеешь права меня обвинять, — твердо произнес Айон. — Я не стану жертвовать собой ради тех, кто мне безразличен.  
— Заткнись, демон!  
Слезы ярости катились из глаз Эллады. Чего она ожидала? Оправданий? Она знала его позицию по этому вопросу. Или ей казалось, что тот спонтанный перепих что-то изменил? Черт знает, что было на уме у людей.  
Протянув руку к комоду, экзорцистка взяла пистолет и направила на Айона.  
— Ты... Это все ты... — прошипела она. — Ты испортил мне жизнь... Я смогу спать спокойно, только когда ты сдохнешь!  
Айон шагнул к ней, пытаясь остановить от очередной попытки его убить. И Эллада выстрелила, сама не задумываясь над тем, что творит. Подчинилась той боли, что терзала ее много лет, не беспокоясь о том, что выстрел способен принести еще большую боль.  
Эллада была ему безразлична. Но Арей хотел от него добра. Сын значил слишком много. Хотелось подарить ему счастье. Как нужно было поступать, чтобы стать на это способным? Что Айон мог сделать для тех, кто его ненавидел? Что он мог сделать для Эллады? Показать, что не стоит жить прошлым, лелея старые потери? Что существует нечто большее за пределами психотравм?  
Он сам годами не мог отпустить прошлое. И, только встретив Марису, понял, что семья не обязана ограничиваться мертвой матерью и предавшим братом. У него появилась новая семья, которую он выбрал сам. Потому что захотел пойти дальше. Найти что-то лучше. Эллада не хотела ничего лучше. Эллада хотела законсервироваться в своем страдании и построить вокруг него всю свою жизнь.  
— А мне ведь больно... — с печальной улыбкой сказал Айон.  
Эллада с ужасом смотрела на кровь, которая текла по его лбу тонкой струйкой. И, казалось, не верила, что это она только что выстрелила в него. Руки дрожали. Пистолет выпал из них, с глухим стуком ударившись о ковер. Айон поднял его и вернул на комод.  
— Что ты так смотришь? — спокойно улыбнулся он, взглянув на лицо девушки. — Что такого случилось?  
Всхлипнув, Эллада уткнулась ему в грудь, крепко обхватывая руками. Зарываясь лицом в рубашку и мелко дрожа. Айон погладил ее по спине, утешая. Человеческие женщины так быстро влюблялись. В первого встречного после случайного секса. Они все были такими или только эти двое? Впрочем, даже Мариса когда-то не слишком долго раздумывала, прежде чем проникнуться к нему симпатией. Легкомысленные дуры. Арей постоянно отталкивал, не доверял, приходилось завоевывать его расположение, стараться стать лучше. И это стоило больше, чем что-либо еще.  
— Ты же знаешь, что меня этим не убьешь, — напомнил Айон, успокаивая. — Не нервничай так. Не плачь.  
«Да... Выстрелом меня нельзя убить... — подумал он с грустью. — Но ненавистью можно ранить...»  
Все вокруг ненавидели. Перед каждым он был виноват.

Айон вернулся в Элизиум почти в полдень. Он задержался довольно надолго, и его уже несколько часов ожидала Амариз, чтобы показать свое новое изобретение. Она перехватила сразу, как только он опустился на платформу, складывая крылья, и потащила в лабораторию. Без умолку объясняла что-то прямо на ходу и вдохновенно жестикулировала, повествуя об устройстве новоизобретенного прибора. От этого вяли уши и взрывался мозг.  
Мариса, приведенная Айоном в Элизиум вчерашним вечером, также вышла встречать его. Молча следуя за ними сзади, она пристально осматривала совсем не замечавшую ее Амариз. Они еще не были знакомы, поэтому, едва завидев женщину, попавшую в поле зрения, демоница удивленно воззрилась на Айона.  
— Это мать Арея, — пояснил тот, усмехаясь. — Ее имя Мариса.  
Дружелюбно и приветливо улыбаясь, Амариз попыталась обнять женщину, но та плавно ушла в сторону. Вздохнув, демоница представилась, и все ограничилось быстрым рукопожатием. Всех гостей Элизиума сильно напрягала ее привычка лезть обниматься, но никто, к сожалению, ничего не мог с этим поделать. Однако Мариса оказалась настолько сурова, что ей удалось. На мгновение Айон даже ощутил, что гордится ей. Все же, она отличалась от любой легкомысленной вертихвостки. Проницательная, жесткая. Это так нравилось в ней.  
Мариса вдруг приложила ладонь к животу Амариз. Выражение ее лица с принужденно-вежливого сменилось на сосредоточенное.  
— Ты носишь ребенка? — усмехнулась она, заглядывая в удивленные глаза демоницы. — Надеюсь, хоть не от моего сына?  
Амариз растерянно отстранилась, непонимающе оглаживая свой живот. Айон нахмурился, кажется, начиная догадываться, чей это ребенок.  
— Кто это сделал? — строго спросил он, желая удостовериться.  
— Анри... — виновато пробормотала демоница. — Если во мне правда развивается новая жизнь, то создал ее он...  
Айон резко развернулся, быстрыми шагами удаляясь прочь. Мариса усмехнулась ему вслед.

По-прежнему спящего на полу Анри разбудил сильный пинок в бок. Завизжав от страха и боли, демон вскочил, умоляюще глядя на брата, словно заранее извиняясь, но не понимая, в чем на этот раз виноват. Айон с силой дернул за цепь, заставляя рухнуть к своим ногам. Его жестокость давно уже перешла все границы. Анри заскулил, обнимая его ноги и утыкаясь в них лицом.  
— Из-за твоего идиотизма Амариз теперь беременна, — прошипел Айон с неконтролируемой злостью. — Ты понимаешь, до чего ты уже доигрался? Понимаешь, какой ты идиот?  
— Ну прости меня, — заныл Анри, прижимаясь к нему. — Я правда все осознал...  
— Тебе нечем осознавать, — прорычал Айон, рывком дергая цепь и поднимая брата с пола. — Идиот.  
Анри всхлипнул, осторожно касаясь его груди и поглаживая. Было страшно видеть брата в такой ярости. Предвкушать, куда это все приведет. Но ужас усилился во сто крат, когда Айон отбросил на кровать, принимаясь быстро расстегивать свой ремень.  
— Братик... — дрожащим голосом прохныкал Анри. — Прости меня... Я тебя люблю...  
Айон с размаху ударил ремнем по лицу. Анри заскулил, сжимаясь в комочек и пытаясь отползти. Его жалкий вид только больше раздражал. Даже ощущение безраздельной власти не успокаивало, а лишь еще сильнее распаляло ярость.  
— Ничтожное, бесполезное существо, от которого одни проблемы, — прошипел Айон, хватая цепь, и потянул брата на себя. — Ты годишься лишь на то, чтобы быть сторожевым псом, которого можно спустить на врагов и иногда приласкать.  
— Не говори так, — с болью отозвался Анри, опустив голову. — Я этого не заслужил... Я тебя не предавал...  
Айон с бешеной яростью вцепился ему в волосы, впиваясь злым взглядом в испуганные глаза. Сколько же в нем было ненависти... Сколько же зла... Анри дрожал от страха и жалобно скулил, гадая, что может ждать дальше. Брат вновь отбросил назад, доставая из кармана зажигалку, позаимствованную у сына.  
— Если ты ни черта не понимаешь, я объясню по-другому, — процедил он, хватая за ошейник и не давая дергаться.  
Анри рванулся. Все его существо истошно завопило от ужаса, когда Айон приблизил к глазу горящий огонек.  
— Не надо! — истерично крикнул Анри, царапая его руку. — Братик, не надо!  
Айон быстро завел его руки за спину и стянул ремнем запястья. Анри беспомощно обмяк, поскуливая сквозь зубы.  
— Я тебя ненавижу... — всхлипнул он отчаянно. — Злой, властный, жестокий и сумасшедший псих... Мне вообще не надо было возвращаться в тот день, когда ты отпустил меня погулять... Мне надо было сбежать, чтобы ты никогда меня не нашел...  
Брат вцепился в его подбородок, вонзая когти в кожу и прорезая ее до крови. Анри задрожал, бессильно плача. Он снова совершенно никак не мог всему этому противостоять.  
— Может, мне сначала прижечь тебе язык? — прошипел Айон. — Чтоб я больше никогда этого от тебя не слышал.  
— А может, тебе просто понять, что у меня тоже есть чувства? — с надрывом всхлипнул Анри, решив, что ему и так уже нечего терять. — Я не раб... Мне больно...  
Айон ударил его в лицо, забрызгав кровью простыни. Анри покорно ждал своего наказания. Больше он не собирался говорить ни слова. Лишь отчаянно кричал, когда брат рвал когтями его тело, причиняя невыносимую боль. Он действительно не понимал, чем заслужил такое. За что Айон так разозлился на него. Когда пальцы брата сомкнулись на сердце, прорываясь сквозь сломанные ребра, Анри, забыв о гордости и обиде, умоляюще прохрипел:  
— Перестань...  
По щекам его катились крупные слезы. Умирать от руки брата было страшно и больно. Наверное, еще больнее, чем тогда, когда Айон едва не искалечил в Аду. Ведь теперь он ему по-настоящему доверял.  
Айон сжимал сердце все сильнее, распространяя по телу судороги и заставляя захлебываться собственной кровью. В конце концов, не выдержав, Анри провалился в обморок, теряя сознание из-за нехватки жизненной энергии. Последние секунды принесли ему облегчение — сейчас все должно было наконец закончиться.  
Нависая над искалеченным телом брата и скользя взглядом по его развороченной грудной клетке, Айон понемногу приходил в себя, и до него начинало доходить, что он сейчас совершил. «Насилие — путь разочарования», — вспомнились ему слова сына, испытавшего на себе всю горечь правдивости этих слов. Настигло запоздалое раскаяние. Ни один поступок любимого человека не стоил его смерти. Ни одна, даже самая праведная ярость, не стоила будущих лет одиночества и чувства вины. Бережно взяв брата на руки, Айон понес его в лабораторию, надеясь, что и на этот раз отделается лишь незначительными последствиями.  
Все действительно обошлось. Во многом благодаря тому, что Арей помог Амариз наладить генератор энергии. Вновь полный сил, Анри очнулся через пару часов, избавленный от смертельных ран и изнуряющей боли. Айон, все это время сидевший рядом и сжимавший его руку, нежно погладил его по щеке.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал он прежде, чем брат успел что-то сказать. — Я понимаю, как тяжело теперь тебе будет мне верить... Мне нечем оправдаться. Я понимаю и признаю, что был неправ...  
Анри отвернулся, не желая смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Перестань меня мучить, — застонал он, вырывая ладонь из его рук. — Убей уже или отпусти... Я устал...  
Айон обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе и не желая отпускать никогда. Как же тяжело давалась любовь... Как же тяжело было бороться за нее... Наверное, даже создать свой рай было проще, чем заслужить чью-то любовь. Тем более любовь всех тех, перед кем он был так виноват.  
Но они должны были стать частью этого рая. Без них в чем вообще был смысл?  
— Анри... — прошептал Айон, ощущая, как по лицу бегут предательские слезы. — Я знаю, насколько я отвратителен... Как тебе плохо со мной... Я понимаю, что не заслужил любви, потому что не могу отдать ничего взамен... И верности я не заслужил... Потому что не могу дать того, что тебе нужно... Прости меня... Я пытался измениться... Если боишься оставаться рядом со мной — то уходи... Я все понимаю...  
Анри неуклюжим движением погладил его по волосам. Он слишком привязался к брату, чтобы сейчас оставить его. Даже после того, что случилось между ними. Нормальная жизнь давным-давно осталась в прошлом. Он разучился жить без этой болезненной привязанности. Он не помнил, каково быть свободным. Счастливым. У него ничего не осталось там, за пределами этой тюрьмы.  
— Тебе нелегко меняться, я понимаю... — ответил он тихо, зарываясь лицом в волосы Айона. — Ты борешься с собой, поэтому тебе так плохо... Тебе приходится думать о том, чтобы нас не обнаружили, а я лезу к тебе со своими претензиями... Ты устал...  
— Очень устал... — тяжело вздохнул Айон, роняя голову ему на плечо. — Прости, что я сорвался именно на тебе...  
— Я привык, — нервно усмехнулся Анри. — Хотя сегодняшнее было уже слишком...  
Брат поцеловал его в щеку.  
— Тебе тяжело меня простить?  
— Просто не будь таким больше, — улыбнулся Анри, касаясь губами его губ. — Пусть все будет, как раньше... До моей измены...  
Айон усмехнулся, подхватывая его на руки и унося прочь отсюда. Все получилось слишком легко, и это вновь вернуло уверенность. Хотя он собирался все же быть осторожнее впредь.  
Анри обнял за шею, умиротворенно улыбаясь.  
— Я хочу тебе принадлежать, — прошептал он на ухо. — Хочу... Но не такому жестокому... Я не хочу чувствовать себя твоей вещью... Будь моим повелителем, а не мучителем...  
Айон улыбнулся, опуская брата на кровать.  
— А ты будь мне покорен, — насмешливо приказал он, впиваясь в его губы.  
Анри обнял его, подаваясь навстречу.  
— Ты сумасшедший, одержимый и бесчувственный, — прошептал он тихо. — Я поверил, что ты ради меня изменишься... А ты вообще не хочешь меняться...  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, медленно проводя пальцами по его шее.  
— Скажи, ты был счастлив, когда мы находились в разлагающемся Аду?  
Анри кивнул, выгибаясь и прижимаясь к брату. Там, в космосе, его терзали бесконечные мысли о прошлом и будущем, и он надеялся, что, вернувшись на Землю, избавится от них. Но страхов стало лишь больше. Как и проблем.  
Айон усмехнулся, стягивая с брата тряпку, которой тот перевязывал волосы, и завязывая у него на глазах. Анри изумленно выдохнул, на ощупь оглаживая его плечи. Но, кажется, не испугался того, что он задумал. Неужели все еще мог доверять?  
— Там мы отдавались друг другу, концентрируясь лишь на наших чувствах, — пояснил Айон, завязывая легким шарфом свои глаза, чтобы также ничего не видеть. — Просто попробуем вспомнить те ощущения.  
Анри улыбнулся, неуверенно обнимая брата. От той темноты он уже успел отвыкнуть. И она не была такой всепоглощающей. Просто неприятной. Неуютной. Тогда он все видел — просто темный мир выглядел угнетающе. Сейчас же не видел совершенно ничего.  
— Страшно, — шепнул он, целуя брата куда-то в уголок губ. — Мне опять так же страшно... И хочется спрятаться в твоих объятиях...  
Айон улыбнулся, проводя руками по его бедрам. Анри тихо пискнул, поджавшись и стиснув его ладони.  
— Не надо так сразу, — попросил он, обдавая дыханием губы брата и отстраняясь от него. — Снова... Приласкай меня сначала...  
Словно извиняясь, Айон нежно поцеловал его, лаская руками мускулистую грудь. Анри расслабился, обнимая брата за пояс и поглаживая. Поцелуи — короткие и чуть болезненные — оставляли на шее красноватые следы. Как же хорошо было теперь, когда снова работал генератор энергии. Больше не приходилось сдерживаться. Это позволяло с головой окунуться в неудержимую страсть.  
Анри провалился в блаженство, ощущая на коже россыпь поцелуев, скользящих к паху. Как же давно брат его так не ласкал...  
— Помнишь, как мы просто сидели, обнявшись, и смотрели на звезды? — выдохнул он, упираясь ступней в плечо Айона и не давая ему продолжать. — На бескрайние просторы космоса... И я чувствовал твое тепло... И слушал, как бьется твое сердце...  
Айон поцеловал пальцы его ноги, улыбаясь. Анри вздрогнул, проводя ступней по его груди и задевая спадающие по плечам волосы, щекочущие кожу. Брат коснулся внутренней стороны его бедра, с вожделением оглаживая и припадая к ней губами. Анри часто задышал, чувствуя, как язык брата, лаская чувствительную кожу, быстро движется к члену. Он хотел вновь помешать этому, желая продлить прелюдию, но Айон остановился, после принимаясь так же тщательно и самоотверженно вылизывать другое бедро. Анри стонал от наслаждения, вскоре уже забоявшись, что начнет умолять наконец взять его. Но брат наконец скользнул рукой между его ягодиц, мимолетным движением чуть сминая яички. Анри дернулся, подаваясь ему навстречу. Упоение нежностью сменилось почти животной страстью.  
Слов не потребовалось. Айон довольно резко вошел в брата, так как сам уже едва терпел, и тут же начал двигаться в бешеном темпе, ощущая все гораздо ярче из-за чувств, обостренных в созданной им темноте. Анри повизгивал каждый раз, когда брат, углубляясь в него, входил до упора, делая приятно до боли, потом вдруг замедлял темп, плавно покидая его тело, и вновь врывался в самую глубь, почти разрывая изнутри.  
Анри кричал, не в силах контролировать себя. Его вопли разносились на весь Элизиум, и, если бы сейчас он был в состоянии об этом думать, его сожрал бы невыносимый стыд. Но он лишь целиком отдавался брату. Сладким губам, целующим неистово, властно, со страстью и нежностью, словно все его чувства смешались в одно. Быстрым движениям и крепким объятиям. Умелым рукам, ласкающим самые чувствительные места. Как же давно брат не думал о нем... Как же давно не пытался доставить ему удовольствие...  
Айон прижимал к себе, заставляя тереться членом о свой живот, и тихо постанывал прямо в губы. Горячие ладони мяли ягодицы, и Анри, повинуясь волшебному наслаждению, сильнее обхватывал ногами тело брата. Обнимал, царапая по спине, как одержимый, стараясь прижаться как можно ближе и ощутить его глубже в себе.  
На пике блаженства Анри готов был простить брату уже все, что угодно. Оргазм вновь вытеснил посторонние мысли из головы, оставив в сознании лишь приятные импульсы удовольствия и счастья. Айон повалился на кровать, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. Сорвав шарф со своего лица, он, усмехаясь, повернулся к брату, надеясь увидеть того в приступе наслаждения. Анри, весь дрожа, сдвинул повязку на лоб, припадая к его груди.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он преданно и благодарно.  
Айон поцеловал его в макушку, запуская пальцы в растрепавшиеся волосы. Анри едва не плакал от счастья. Он так давно не прикасался к брату, не чувствовал его любви, ласкал лишь по приказу, не получая взамен ничего, кроме новой жестокости, что теперь от облегчения хотелось разрыдаться. Скользнув рукой к ладони Айона, он переплел их пальцы, зарываясь лицом в мягкие волосы. Пытаясь спрятать лицо, чтобы брат не заметил крупные слезы, льющиеся из глаз.  
Айон с изумлением почувствовал, как дрожат плечи Анри. И, крепче прижав брата к себе, улыбнулся, шепча успокаивающие нежности ему на ушко.  
Все же какой разной была близость с теми, кого он любил... Лишь с Анри он мог потерять над собой контроль, отдаваясь низменным чувствам, выплескивая все то, что было в нем от отца. Только ему можно было причинять сильнейшую боль, дарящую обоим неземное наслаждение. Никто другой бы просто не выдержал ее. Не принял бы, как должное. Как доминирование повелителя над рабом.  
— Я порядочно сегодня тебя утомил, — с улыбкой прошептал Айон, утешая брата. — Спи... Все будет хорошо...  
Крепче прижавшись к нему, Анри прикрыл глаза. Он выглядел, словно маленький жалкий ребенок, беспомощный и беззаботный. Мечтающий лишь о любви старшего брата. Он не умел мыслить, как Айон, не умел ставить себе глобальные цели, потому что просто не нуждался в них. Лишь следовать за кем-то — вот каков был его удел. И пока он не нашел себе нового повелителя, Айон мог быть спокоен, что брат никуда от него не денется.


	14. Глава 14. Проклятье

Пронзительный голос выводил высокие ноты, которые цепляли самые потайные струны души, открывая новые грани давно забытых чувств и мыслей. Волны покоя омывали сознание, умиротворяя и успокаивая бурю, бушевавшую в душе. Уже тринадцать лет Айон не слышал этого божественного голоса, а теперь оказался в полной его власти.  
Демон сидел на выступе прямо над комнатой Марисы, услаждая слух восхитительной песней. Даже голос светлого ангела, способный исцелять переливами звуков, не был таким прекрасным, как этот. Идеальный, чувственный, способный подчинить, поработить, заставить ощутить все, что угодно, овладеть разумом.  
Поглощенный своим занятием, Айон почему-то некстати вспомнил легенды о сиренах, соблазнявших людей голосом. И, опрометчиво подумав о том, что не является человеком, наконец спрыгнул на подоконник. Мариса, сидящая в кресле, увидев его, улыбнулась, обнажая аккуратные белые клыки. На ее подтянутом теле сверкали доспехи, а за спиной были сложены кожистые крылья.  
— Я просто летала развеяться, — захохотала она, ловя удивленный взгляд Айона.  
— Наверное, в моих глазах недостаточно четко читается вопрос, — обескураженно усмехнулся демон. — С каких пор ты обладаешь силой?  
— Долгая история, — пожала плечами Мариса, с насмешкой глядя на него, чуть наклонив голову вправо. — Видишь ли, сила пробудилась сама, когда на меня напали. Как и в первый раз.  
Айон припоминал ее рассказы о детстве. В том числе и о побеге из приюта, когда какой-то незадачливый убийца, решив прикончить маленькую испуганную девочку, сам нелепо погиб от ее руки.  
— Кто же ты? — хмыкнул демон озадаченно. — Неужели одна из нас? Такая же, как наш сын? Рожденная свободной?  
— Мне это неизвестно, — спокойно улыбнулась женщина. — Ты ведь знаешь, я сирота и никогда не знала своих родителей. Да и, думаю, это не так уж и важно.  
Она встала и, лениво потянувшись, приняла человеческий облик, оставшись в длинной рубашке Айона. Тот усмехнулся, поняв, что она так и не оделась после их вчерашней ночи. Это было, в общем-то, странно из-за уже достаточно позднего часа. Взгляд демона не без вожделения скользнул по ее точеной фигуре, внезапно остановившись на левом колене. Смуглую кожу уродовал ожог, похожий на клеймо, которым метят скот.  
Нагловато ухмыляясь, Мариса вновь уселась в кресло, закидывая ногу на ногу и чуть покачивая ею, словно дразня. В этих манерах неуловимо проскальзывали черты Арея, которому от матери досталось все же больше, чем похожие черты лица.  
Спрыгнув с подоконника, Айон подошел к женщине и склонился над ней.  
— Прекрати пожирать меня глазами, — захохотала та, кокетливо прищуриваясь. — Или ты уже так успел отвыкнуть от этой страшной штуки?  
Демон мрачно усмехнулся, садясь на подлокотник кресла и кладя руку на ее колено. Мариса задумчиво оглядела его ладонь, целиком закрывшую неприятную метку.  
— Наверное, мне все же интересно, как я была рождена, — произнесла она, водя пальцем по узорам на обивке кресла. — И что за чудовище это со мной сделало... Впрочем, вряд ли я когда-нибудь об этом узнаю, — улыбнулась она, вновь поднимая голову на Айона и глядя на него задорными черными глазами.  
Тот, не удержавшись, жадно впился в ее манящие алые губы. Мариса подалась навстречу, притягивая его к себе за ворот и соблазнительно выгибая шею.  
— А ты все такой же, — захохотала она, шлепая его по щеке и отстраняясь. — Не успел еще от ночи отойти, а уже целоваться лезешь.  
Айон самодовольно хмыкнул. Знала бы она, чем он был занят полчаса назад...  
— Ты обмолвилась вчера, что не сбегала из Ада, — напомнил он, пытаясь перевести разговор в другое русло. — Тогда что же случилось?  
— Я говорила, — хихикнула женщина, теребя его рубашку. — Ты, наверное, так много выпил, что просто ничего не запомнил.  
— Ну пусть так, — тяжело вздохнул демон, вынужденный наклониться, так как Мариса вновь потянула его к себе. — Напомни мне.  
— Этот маньяк в золотых доспехах просто выбросил меня, стерев мне память! — засмеялась она, страстно целуя Айона в шею. — Я оказалась ему не нужна! Я очнулась уже на Земле! Он думал, я ничего не вспомню! Ха!  
Демон сам не заметил, как начал поглаживать ее бедро, проникая рукой под рубашку. Мариса с энтузиазмом расправилась с резинкой, стягивающей его волосы. Ей положительно нравились изменения, произошедшие с Айоном за эти несколько лет. Он стал более властным, более жестким. Ей казалось, что именно этого ему не хватало тогда.  
— Я искала тебя с тех пор, как все вспомнила, — произнесла она, улыбаясь. — Но, если бы не случайность, наверно, никогда бы не нашла. К тому же, все факты указывали на то, что ты мертв...  
— Это так забавно, — усмехнулся Айон, обнимая ее за талию и срывая уже начавшую раздражать рубашку с ее идеального тела. — Все мы считались мертвыми, пока вновь не обрели друг друга.  
Мариса ликующе захохотала, обвивая демона ногами.  
— Ты прав, это очень забавно, — согласилась она, избавляя его от ненужной одежды. — В главном ты совсем не изменился, Айон... Именно такого тебя я полюбила. И всегда буду любить. Демон...  
В ее словах звучало неподдельное восхищение. Наверное, она была единственной, кто принимал его таким, какой он есть. Понимала и любила его мечту, ни за что не осуждала и была готова пойти на все ради его счастья. Ему не хватало ее все эти годы. Ее понимания и поддержки... Посильной помощи...  
— Ты единственная, перед кем я ни в чем не виноват, — прошептал Айон, обхватывая ее бедра. — Наверное, ты единственная, кто достоин моей искренней любви. Время, проведенное с тобой в том уединенном месте на берегу реки было самым светлым в моей жизни. Пока и его не омрачила трагедия...  
— Ты любишь меня? — лукаво улыбнулась женщина, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь и решительно толкая в кресло.  
Айон усмехнулся, почувствовав в ее руке возросшую силу. Мариса уселась на демона, прильнув к его накачанному торсу, и дразняще скользнула пальцами по рельефному животу.  
— Люблю, — подтвердил Айон, оглаживая ее округлые груди.  
Все ее тело казалось таким родным и знакомым, но в то же время дарило давно забытые ощущения. Он много лет не был больше ни с кем, когда потерял ее. Его первый секс после утраты случился только с Анри в разлагающемся Аду. И это было совсем по-другому. Брат не любил его, не хотел его. Сын нуждался в утешении. И лишь с ней можно было просто отдаваться друг другу, растворяясь в удовольствии. Почти как с Элладой, которую он совсем не знал — только теперь с кем-то бесконечно любимым и родным.  
— Ты это все-таки сказал, — улыбнулась женщина, целуя его в подбородок.  
Айон откинулся на спинку кресла, запрокинув голову, и прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как Мариса медленно насаживается на его возбужденный член, впиваясь в губы страстным и глубоким поцелуем. Он сжимал ее бедра, оставляя синяки на нежной коже, и безболезненно покусывал изогнутую шею. Мариса громко стонала, запрокинув голову и двигая бедрами. Скользя по напряженной плоти все быстрее, из-за чего демон рычал от неутолимого, все нарастающего желания.  
Дыхание сбивалось. Это было лучшее, что он испытывал за последние месяцы. Мариса терлась об него грудью, податливо выгибаясь, сливаясь с ним в едином порыве. Она хотела его не меньше, чем он ее — не ради секса, не ради утешения. Ради него самого. И в этом, как оказалось, таилась огромнейшая разница. В этом была вся суть.  
На этот раз, после окончания их соития, Айон так и остался полулежать на кресле, не в силах подняться. Дыхание все никак не хотело восстанавливаться, а в голове бродили отрывчатые и бессмысленные мысли. Пожалуй, впервые демон почувствовал настоящую усталость. Его темперамент не выдерживал троих любовников за день, жаждущих выпить из него все соки.  
Мариса же спокойно встала с него, начав расчесывать спутанные волосы. Настало время готовиться ко сну.  
— Ты так там и останешься? — спросила она, бросив насмешливый взгляд на Айона.  
Тот отмахнулся едва заметным движением ладони. Женщина расхохоталась, бодро подскакивая к нему и целуя в щеку.  
— Устал? — поняла она. — Кто же тебя так достал сегодня? Стареешь!  
Айон застонал, закатывая глаза. Менее всего ему сейчас хотелось слышать насмешки. Мариса капризно нахмурилась, упирая руки в бока и покачивая головой.  
— Ну нет, так не пойдет! — заявила она, подхватывая демона и заботливо относя на кровать.  
Айон отвернулся, натягивая на себя одеяло и стараясь как можно скорее провалиться в сон. Сзади обвили за пояс нежные, но коварные руки. Мариса вряд ли могла догадаться, что именно его так доконало. Ему просто некогда было трахать четверых любовников, постоянно требующих внимания. У него не было столько времени и столько сил. Ему еще хотелось хоть иногда жить для себя. Думать о мечте. Хотелось, черт побери, провести всю следующую неделю с Амариз в лаборатории. Без секса — в том числе и в мозг, в платонических беседах о будущих планах и усовершенствованиях. Раньше он приходил к семье только когда этого хотел. А сейчас от этого стало совершенно некуда деться.  
От постоянного стресса давно уже сдавали нервы. Айон ощущал, что психует от любой мелочи, и почти что угодно способно теперь вывести из себя. Он срывался на окружающих — и больше всех доставалось брату, который давно уже сполна расплатился за свои ошибки. Айон падал в глубокую пропасть. Становился таким же, как ненавистный отец. И не мог это остановить. Потому что где-то в глубине души казалось, что это правильно. Что он один прав, а все они недостойны его уважения и любви. Все. Ненавидящие его, винящие в своих несчастьях. Желающие уничтожить в надежде, что вместе с его существованием из их жизни сотрется все зло.  
Все. Может быть, кроме Марисы. Она зарылась лицом в его волосы, радостно хихикая. Прижалась покрепче, грея родным теплом. Из гордой, надменной и статной женщины наедине с ним она превращалась в искреннюю и веселую девочку, радующуюся одному его присутствию. И он ощущал, что только с ней одной может отдыхать душой. Как будто рядом с ней его всегда касалась частичка того уюта, что он оставил в далеком прошлом. В сожженном доме рухнувших надежд.  
Иногда этого бывало достаточно. Чувствовать любовь, чтобы идти вперед, несмотря ни на что.

Сквозь светлые шторы в комнату проникали утренние солнечные лучи, извещая о том, что пришло время вставать. Лениво потянувшись, Айон перевернулся на бок, зарываясь лицом в волосы Марисы. Вчерашний день настолько вымотал, что теперь демон желал проваляться в постели как можно дольше. Приобняв женщину, он медленно огладил ее живот и, скользнув выше, сжал в ладони мягкую грудь. Проснувшись от этого прикосновения, Мариса сонно фыркнула, стряхивая с себя его руку.  
— Нет бы поцелуем разбудил, — недовольно проворчала она, перекатываясь на живот и изгибаясь, как кошка. — Годы совсем не прибавили тебе вежливости.  
Айон усмехнулся, подпирая щеку рукой и лукаво глядя на нее.  
— Можно подумать, ты никогда так не делала.  
— Ха! — фыркнула женщина. — Не надо это сравнивать!  
Насмешливо улыбаясь, демон все же поднялся с кровати и начал одеваться. Ему предстояло завершить вчерашние дела. Быстро размявшись после сна, Мариса энергично подскочила к Айону, целуя его в щеку и получая в ответ такой же короткий поцелуй. А потом, удовлетворенно усмехнувшись, тоже принялась одеваться. Демон украдкой поглядывал на нее. Впервые он мог осмотреть ее наряд трезвым взглядом.  
Длинное черное платье с откровенным разрезом обтягивало ее привлекательные формы, высокие сапоги до середины бедер скрывали ожог на колене от посторонних глаз. В обуви на платформе женщина была чуть выше, но, впрочем, все равно доставала Айону лишь до плеча. Демон усмехнулся, узнавая в ее образе сына. Вкус Арею явно достался от матери.  
— То, что тебя не убили, может означать лишь то, что ты еще понадобишься, — задумчиво произнес Айон, отвлекаясь от своих размышлений. — Но довольно опрометчиво было позволять тебе уйти...  
— Прекрати гадать, — улыбнулась Мариса, обвивая его за шею нежными руками. — Ты их всех уже уничтожил.  
— Не уверен, — с сомнением хмыкнул демон, отстраняясь. — Все очень серьезно. И у меня нет времени отвлекаться на всякие глупости.  
— Я не глупости, — насупилась женщина. — Или тебе надоело играть со мной в любовь?  
— Я устал, — тяжело вздохнул Айон, выходя из спальни и направляясь в лабораторию. — Каждый раз начинать все заново... Я устал...  
Мариса молча направилась следом. Пережив поражение, когда находился у самой цели, Айон вновь поднялся с самого дна, чтобы возобновить свой путь к мечте. И с каждым разом вставать после падения с высоты тщеславия было все сложнее. Начинать все с нуля, искать причину неудачи, пытаясь не повторить ошибок. Но на этот раз его было кому поддержать...  
В лаборатории вместе с Амариз обнаружился Анри, сидящий на столе и о чем-то непринужденно с ней беседовавший. При виде брата он резко вскочил и попятился, испуганно глядя на него. Айон вздохнул, понимая, чем вызвана такая реакция. Грустно посмотрев на брата, он представил ему Марису и отошел побеседовать с Амариз насчет новых разработок. Не встретив ожидаемого осуждения, Анри расслабился, внимательно оглядывая женщину, знакомую пока только по рассказам. Та обворожительно улыбнулась, чуть прищуриваясь. Демон осторожно приблизился к ней, глуповато и растерянно улыбаясь в ответ.  
— Брат о тебе рассказывал, — произнес он сбивчиво. — Но он не говорил, что ты такая красивая...  
Мариса громко расхохоталась, насмешливо глядя на Анри. Тот покраснел от стыда и смущения, опуская голову. Женщина вызывала у него симпатию, хотя он и понимал, что его чувство бессмысленно. За приставания к ней он явно получил бы от брата, особенно если это произошло бы на его глазах. Его искренне злила эта вопиющая несправедливость — почему Айон мог изменять со всеми, с кем хотел, не позволяя того же? Впрочем, останавливала не только ревность брата. Анри считал себя недостойным такой прекрасной женщины, как Мариса. Пожалуй, впервые среди его чувств появилась зависть к Айону. Такому умному, статному и любимому этой великолепной бестией. Имеющему все и доминирующему над ним.  
Забывшийся в размышлениях Анри очень быстро наскучил Марисе, и она, подойдя к Айону, что-то увлеченно обсуждающему с Амариз, без труда подхватила его на руки. Демон выругался, вежливо прося поставить его на место, но женщина лишь заливисто захохотала, велев поменьше думать о делах. При виде этой милой семейной сцены Анри отчетливо понял, что боится Марису, способную так легко поднять на руки крупного демона, не меньше, чем брата, и тут же пожалел об обманчивом первом впечатлении, запихивая зависть и недовольство в самые глубины своей неудовлетворенной души.  
Айон все же выпроводил женщину за дверь и в спокойной обстановке договорил с Амариз о необходимых делах. Выслушав новые инструкции, демоница вскоре умчалась их выполнять, а Анри остался с братом наедине. Он был обескуражен и растерян. Не зная, чего ожидать, старался вести себя как можно незаметнее и скромнее. Но Айон как назло решил заговорить о его отношениях с Амариз.  
— Долго ты еще будешь попрекать меня изменой? — дрогнувшим голосом выговорил Анри, избегая его взгляда.  
Брат хмыкнул и притянул к себе за волосы. Анри испуганно запищал, вцепляясь во властную руку, причиняющую боль с такой естественной легкостью. Даже без повода. Просто так, потому что это давно уже стало частью повседневности.  
— Я не могу тебя простить, — мрачным шепотом произнес Айон, оглаживая его щеку. Даже от этих подачек накатывало только отвращение. Ласка ничего не стоила, если за ней стояла высокомерная жестокость. Если за ней все равно следовала боль. — До сих пор не могу. Если бы твой поступок не оставил следов, я забыл бы его.  
— Это из-за того, что у меня будет ребенок? — всхлипнул Анри. — Но ребенок перед тобой ни в чем не виноват...  
— О чем ты говорил с Амариз сейчас? — настойчиво спросил Айон.  
Анри уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.  
— Мы обсуждали, как назвать нашего ребенка... Раз уж он все равно родится... Ты же не против, правда?  
Айон вздохнул и погладил брата по волосам. Крайне раздражало то, что в свой глупый поступок тот вовлек новую невинную жизнь. Как следовало теперь поступать? Любой перегиб был равносилен концу всего между ними, так как повлек бы за собой очередное предательство. Покусившись на что-то, чем дорожил Анри, Айон рисковал навсегда его потерять.  
— И как же ты хочешь назвать своего ребенка? — процедил Айон сквозь зубы, заставляя брата настороженно вздрогнуть.  
— Мираэль... — выдохнул тот тихо, прижав ушки и ожидая любой, даже самой негативной реакции.  
— Вторая попытка, — напряженно ответил Айон звенящим от ярости голосом.  
— Мариса? — вновь неуверенно предложил Анри.  
Айон строго посмотрел на брата, за волосы отстраняя его от себя. Анри смиренно вздохнул, покорно опуская голову.  
— Амариз предложила другие имена... — выдавил он, ощущая, что ходит по тонкому льду. — Если ты хочешь, это будет только ее ребенок... Или твой... Здесь ведь все принадлежит тебе...  
Не выдержав наплыва разъедающих душу чувств, Анри опустился на пол, закрывая руками лицо и дрожа. Как же ему надоело быть просто игрушкой... Подчиняться воле равнодушного и властного повелителя, не получая взамен ничего и не имея права даже на что-то свое. Даже то, что он обрел из-за глупого и опрометчивого поступка, брат решил у него отобрать.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — глухо всхлипнул Анри, утыкаясь себе в колени. — У тебя есть семья и мечта... Элизиум, в котором ты можешь укрыться от враждебного мира... У тебя все есть... В твоей жизни есть смысл... Я хочу, чтобы тебя не было... Вообще, никогда не было... Мне не нужна твоя жизнь, я хочу прожить свою...  
Он ожидал всего, чего угодно, даже нового приступа ярости, но только не уверенного согласия.  
— Да, — твердо подтвердил Айон, приседая на одно колено и цепко хватая его за подбородок. Брат выглядел таким жалким с влажными, наполненными слезами глазами. Сломленным. Но он все еще помнил о другой жизни. О жизни, где служил интересам Правителя Ада. И гораздо больше получал взамен. — Я властный и злой. Я заставляю тебя жертвовать всем ради себя. И это не изменится никогда. Потому что ты должен знать свое место. Ты не посмеешь замахиваться на повелителя, стоя на коленях. Ты больше никогда мне не помешаешь. Не разрушишь мою мечту в последний момент. А если ты не согласен, то, будь добр, держи свое недовольство при себе. Иначе расплатишься за него сполна.  
Слова Айона причиняли невыносимую боль. Анри закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть его надменного, презрительного взгляда. Хотелось сбежать далеко-далеко, где постепенно забылось бы и угасло разрывающее на части разочарование. Выветрилось из головы вместе с обещаниями, которые давал брат.  
— Просто позволь мне умереть, — выдавил Анри сквозь рыдания. — Как долго мне расплачиваться за разрушение твоей мечты?.. Я ведь верил, что ты любишь меня... Я к тебе привязался... Я терпел твои игры во властелина... Но я так больше не могу... Убей меня... Я все равно бесполезен для тебя... Убей — и тебе не нужно будет опасаться предательства...  
— Ты не бесполезен, — ухмыльнулся Айон, рывком дергая на себя и заставляя упасть на четвереньки.  
Анри бессильно плакал, ничего не видя из-за слез, застилающих глаза, уже заранее смиряясь со своей участью. Брат схватил за волосы и поволок за собой по полу.  
— Упрямый мальчишка, — усмехнулся он, пиная в бок и заставляя захрипеть от боли. — Ты вовсе не бесполезен, иначе давно перестал бы быть мне нужен. Ты мой раб.  
Он притащил в свою спальню и бросил на пол. Анри начал неуклюже подниматься, но брат, усевшись на кровать, закинул ноги ему на спину. Не испытывая ни малейшего сомнения. Довольно ухмыляясь и презрительно глядя свысока. Анри потрясенно замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Он чувствовал себя даже не рабом, а вещью. Бесправной, бессловесной, неподвижной вещью.  
— Ты думал, твои мучения закончились? — усмехнулся Айон, ощутимо ударяя каблуком по спине и заставляя коротко застонать и прогнуться. — Думал, тебе стоит просто вывести меня из себя и заставить нервничать из-за твоей жизни? Твоя жизнь не оборвется, пока я этого не захочу. Запомни это.  
Вцепившись в волосы брата, Айон рывком заставил запрокинуть голову и впиться когтями в пол от боли. Анри беспомощно плакал, глядя в ненавистное самодовольное лицо. Ведь ничего больше не оставалось. Как бы ни хотелось что-то изменить... Всегда становилось лишь хуже, когда он пытался. Брат не позволил бы быть счастливым. Свободным. Он хотел этого только для себя.  
— Одно из величайших наслаждений видеть, как тугой ошейник охватывает твою покорно изогнутую мускулистую шею, — произнес бархатный и вкрадчивый голос. — Ты напрягаешься, не желая признавать себя побежденным, но все равно подчиняешься мне. Даешь посадить тебя на цепь, как преданную собаку. Вот для чего ты мне нужен. Плати за все, что натворил. Плати за потерянные годы моей жизни, за разрушенную мечту, за уничтоженное доверие. Плати своей жизнью и своей кровью. Потому что больше мне нечего у тебя отнять. Ты уже все потерял.  
Быстро опустившись на пол и не давая брату опомниться, Айон резко вошел в него сзади, разрывая изнутри дрожащее тело. Анри измученно застонал, утыкаясь лбом в ладони. Оставалось только терпеть. Айон игнорировал всхлипы, совершенно равнодушно относясь к его боли, двигаясь грубо и жестко, заботясь лишь о своем удовольствии. Он уже давно даже не пытался сделать вид, что заботится. Только с удовольствием истязал, утверждая, что так и должно быть. И будет всегда.  
Анри впился зубами себе в руку, пытаясь прокусить вены.  
— Ты совсем не умеешь прощать, — выдавил он, плача от отчаяния. — Твоя мечта не исполнилась не из-за меня! Просто жестокий и самолюбивый демон, желая создать рай, был способен создать только ад!  
— Я виноват?! — прошипел Айон со злостью, запуская когти в его спину и прочерчивая на коже кровавые борозды. — Это ты создал мой ад. Ты разрушил всю мою жизнь.  
— Мою ты разрушил уже давно, — тихим, равнодушным голосом отозвался Анри. — Только тебе все равно... Всегда было все равно... Брат...  
Айон замер, вслушиваясь в затихающие всхлипы. Анри как-то обмяк, утыкаясь лбом в пол. Как будто окончательно сдавался. Он уже начал умолять убить его. Начал считать смерть избавлением. Он остался только потому, что боялся ее — но этот выбор оказался во сто крат страшней.  
Айон раздраженно шлепнул его по бедру.  
— Не вздумай терять сознание. Так мне будет неинтересно тебя истязать.  
— Я люблю тебя, — почти неслышно прошептал Анри, уже не владея телом и ощущая перед глазами гнетущую темноту.  
Секунду спустя он провалился в небытие.


	15. Глава 15. Чудовище

Арей, прилетевший в Элизиум как всегда ни свет ни заря, на этот раз решил попасть напрямую в комнату отца через наружный вход. Приземлившись на узкую платформу, он открыл дверь и огляделся, ступая на мягкий ковер. Перед ним предстала следующая картина: Айон расслабленно дрых в постели, а на его груди мирно покоилась Мариса. Как порядочный человек, Арей хотел выйти и сделать вид, что ничего не видел, но, вспомнив о том, что не человек, подошел к отцу и бесцеремонно вонзил когти ему в плечо. Айон вскочил, готовый к внезапной атаке, но, увидев перед собой сына, сплюнул и тихо выругался.  
— Тебя не учили будить как-нибудь потактичнее? — осведомился он, залечивая царапины, оставленные когтями Арея.  
— Это что? — прямолинейно поинтересовался тот, кивая на спящую Марису.  
— Не что, а кто, — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — Твоя мама. Сам, что ли, не видишь?  
— И что она тут делает? — нервно спросил Арей. Его не оставляло чувство, что над ним издеваются.  
— Спит, — вновь озвучил Айон очевидный факт. — Разве не заметно?  
— Прекрати делать вид, что это нормально! — окончательно разъярился Арей.  
— А что тут сверхъестественного? — будничным и невозмутимым тоном продолжал Айон. — Она — твоя мать, я — твой отец, мы вместе... Ничего особенного. Какие-то проблемы?  
— Да ты... — яростно начал сын, но отец зажал ему рот рукой, приобнимая за плечи.  
— Давай не сейчас, — негромко попросил он. — Не мешай ей спать. И лучше не зли меня своей ревностью. Прекрати вести себя как маленький ребенок.  
Надеясь, что был достаточно убедителен, Айон убрал руку. Арей действительно послушался и замолчал, только его сощуренные гневные глаза выдавали категорическое несогласие.  
— Если бы ты почаще молчал, у меня не было бы искушений бить тебя, — сообщил отец, усмехаясь. — Впрочем, как и лезть тебе в голову.  
Сын зашипел, вонзая когти ему в руку. Айон крепче обнял его, осознавая, что вновь погорячился. Почему-то сдерживаться становилось с каждым днем все сложнее. Усталость крайне пагубно сказывалась на самоконтроле, а в поведении все чаще проскальзывали повадки жестокого и бездушного тирана.  
Мариса, разбуженная переговорами демонов, завозилась и, приподнявшись, уставилась на них сонными глазами. Ее удивлению не было предела — Арей, глядя на нее, спокойно стоял в объятиях отца и даже не ругался. Стащив с тумбочки очки Айона, через них она внимательнее всмотрелась в эту сюрреалистичную картину.  
— Мальчики, а почему вы такие спокойные? — наконец рассеянно спросила женщина, приподнимаясь и держа на груди одеяло.  
— А мы и не спокойные, — нервно ответил Айон, ощущая, как по руке стекает кровь из-за вонзенных в плоть когтей сына. — Дай сюда очки.  
Мариса пожала плечами, протягивая ему требуемый предмет. Арею пришлось отпустить отца, чтобы тот смог взять очки. Не так уж плохо было наконец вырваться из сдерживающих объятий. Сейчас это все равно не доставляло совершенно никакого удовольствия. После того, как отец лапал мать. Обниматься у нее на глазах... Лучше было бы врезать им обоим и уйти.  
Арей скрестил на руки на груди и оперся на стену, борясь с нестерпимым желанием закурить. Не хотелось провоцировать новый скандал. Во всяком случае, на эту тему. Имелось множество куда более интересных тем для перебранки. Для того, чтобы найти повод дать в морду либо матери, либо отцу.  
— Почему вы вместе? — спросил он требовательно.  
— Потому что мы друг друга любим, — улыбнулась женщина, сладко потягиваясь. — И тебя мы любим, наше неудачное создание.  
Арей громко зашипел, делая шаг ей навстречу. Айон открыл было рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но Мариса перебила его:  
— А ты вообще молчи! — фыркнула она. — Какие вы все нервные тут!  
Айон хотел возмутиться такой наглости, но его снова перебили, на этот раз сын:  
— Правда, пап, молчи, — нахально усмехнулся он. — Тебе ведь все равно кроме оправданий сказать нечего.  
Айон молчаливым взглядом выразил все свои мысли по этому поводу, отнял наконец у Марисы свои очки и отошел в сторонку. Та звонко захохотала, переводя лукавый взгляд на сына.  
— Ты так сильно против того, чтобы мы были вместе?  
— Ты давно должна была сдохнуть, мерзкая шлюха, — мрачно заявил Арей, хмуро глядя ей в глаза.  
Женщина усмехнулась, садясь на постели. Откинувшись на стену, она задумчиво уставилась в потолок.  
— Ты винишь меня в том, что я не уберегла тебя от ада? — понимающе спросила она. — Относишься ко мне, как к вспомогательному средству, произведшему тебя на свет? И сейчас я для тебя бесполезна и мешаю твоим отношениям с Айоном? Так?  
— Да, — откровенно ответил Арей, не видя смысла лгать. Он был скрытным, но честным. Лживость не была одним из его качеств. Впрочем, лишь потому, что он не видел в ней необходимости.  
Женщина равнодушно пожала плечами, доброжелательно улыбаясь. Она и без того догадывалась о его мыслях насчет нее. К тому же, и сама не питала к сыну теплых чувств. Арей скосил глаза на Айона, желая отследить его реакцию. Тот смотрел на сына пристально и сурово поверх подаренных им золотых очков.  
— Папа, я не могу соображать, когда на меня пялятся! — нервно заявил Арей.  
Обнаженный после сна отец, на котором были надеты лишь очки, вызывал противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, охватывало всепоглощающее желание наброситься на него тут же, вцепиться в длинные спутанные волосы, искусывая смуглую кожу на широких плечах, оставить следы поверх уже красующихся на шее, ласкать накачанные мускулы, оглаживая сильные руки, целовать изогнутые в недовольстве губы, заставляя слетать с них стоны наслаждения. С другой — как же противно и омерзительно было понимать, что отец спал с кем-то ненавистным, отдавал свою любовь и ласку, получая удовольствие от чужой близости. От этой мысли Арею хотелось тут же растерзать мать, внезапно появившуюся в жизни Айона. Он не желал делить его с ней.  
— Может, мне еще отвернуться? — мрачно поинтересовался отец, вновь не догадавшись о его чувствах.  
— Не можешь не пялиться — отвернись! — нагло заявил Арей. Голос его чуть подрагивал из-за возросшего возбуждения.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул и возвел глаза к небу, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Мариса, это все равно бесполезно. Он не принимает даже самого себя, а ты хочешь добиться от него принятия нас двоих.  
Арей со злостью посмотрел на отца. Невыносимо бесило то, что тот совсем не понимал его. И совсем не желал понять. Будто презирая за то, что сын не разделял его мечту.  
Мариса переводила взгляд с отца на сына. Арей отвечал ей холодным взглядом, Айон же хмурился, предчувствуя новый конфликт. Женщина встала и хотела подойти к нему, но вдруг заметила удивленный взгляд сына, направленный на ее ноги. Опустив глаза, она поняла, что сползшее одеяло открыло клеймо на колене. А потом, подняв голову, увидела бешеный взгляд Айона. Он оказался возле нее через мгновение. Накинул одеяло ей на плечи, и, обняв, развернул к себе. Арей непонимающе смотрел на отца. Тот лишь кивнул на дверь. Это подразумевалось как «брысь отсюда!».  
Игра в гляделки уже доконала Арея. Он жаждал объяснений, хоть каких-то, хоть самых скудных, никто упорно не хотел ничего объяснять.  
Мариса подняла глаза на любимого, слабо улыбаясь ему.  
— Все нормально... — тихо сказала она. — Правда... Все хорошо...  
— Не надо мне врать, — отрезал Айон, прижимая к своему плечу ее голову и утыкаясь в густые черные волосы. — Думаешь, ты сможешь меня обмануть?  
Недоумевающий от происходящего Арей вдруг вспомнил, как однажды в детстве уже видел клеймо матери, и как после отец точно так же ее успокаивал. Воспоминания были очень расплывчаты, но все же оставили в памяти некоторые чувства. Айон тогда объяснил все в двух словах, не углубляясь в подробности. Сказал что-то вроде: «Она многое перенесла и не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел ее слабости. Ее боль». Арей прекрасно это понимал. Ему легче было скрыть свою боль, таящуюся внутри. Ее же была у всех на виду.  
Он подошел к Марисе, взглядом спрашивая разрешения у отца. Тот чуть кивнул, позволив приобнять мать за дрожащие плечи. Она слабо улыбнулась, запуская пальцы сыну в волосы.  
— Мы с тобой... — тихо шепнул Айон ей на ухо. — Мы оба снова с тобой... Все снова хорошо...  
— Да, мама, — переступая через себя, со сдавленной злостью процедил Арей. — Не бойся. Все будет хорошо.  
Мариса обняла их обоих и, уткнувшись Айону в шею, зарыдала. Арей чувствовал себя, как на эшафоте. Происходящее рвало его на части. Он совершенно не понимал, что сейчас происходит, но надеялся смягчить отца видимостью поддержки и все же вывести на откровенный разговор.  
— Мама, мы с тобой, — повторил Арей его слова. — Мы тебя защитим.  
Мариса прижала сына к себе, утыкаясь ему в щеку и щекоча лицо густыми волосами. Айон обнял за плечи, награждая благодарным взглядом. В кои-то веки он так смотрел. Эта фальшивая поддержка почему-то оказалась значимей, чем помощь с усовершенствованием Элизиума. И это бесило до дрожи.  
Арей поцеловал отца в подбородок, давая понять, что смирился с его привязанностью. Меньше всего он хотел притворяться. Играть роль, которую от него ожидали. Зачем ему вообще нужен был тот, с кем не позволялось оставаться самим собой?  
Отстранившись, Мариса с любовью посмотрела на них обоих.  
— Вы теперь всегда будете со мной? — тихо спросила она. — Все снова будет, как раньше?  
— Конечно, Мариса, — ободряюще улыбнулся Айон. — Успокойся.  
Женщина улыбнулась в ответ, опуская глаза.  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы снова были семьей...  
Арей мысленно выразил свое презрение столь наивному заявлению. Ему совершенно не требовалась семья, в которой он очень давно был разочарован. Крайне раздражало согласие отца на эту глупость. Он нуждался лишь в нем, единственном, кто заставлял чувствовать, кто сохранил в его душе любовь на протяжении тяжелых лет в аду. Арей хотел наслаждаться каждым мгновением, проведенным с ним, до тех пор, пока не нашел бы способ уничтожить бытие.  
— Нам всем требуется отдых, — весело улыбнулся Айон, обнимая их обоих. — Возможно, стоит поговорить в спокойной обстановке. Предлагаю отправиться к нашему общему дому. Что скажете?  
Мариса согласно кивнула, роняя голову ему на грудь. Понимая, что отказ сейчас будет звучать неуместно, Арей промолчал, нервно царапнув отца по бедру. Мать, наверное, и не подозревала вовсе, какие преобразования претерпели их отношения. Больше всего хотелось сейчас вытолкать ее за дверь и наброситься на Айона, отдаваясь жаркой страсти, купаясь в море чувств, которые порождал в душе лишь он. Отец будто бы издевался над ним. Намеренно мучал, все больше распаляя желание. Арей бы задушил его лишь за одну насмешку над собой.

Видеть родителей сидящими на берегу реки, обнявшись, как в его детстве, было омерзительно для Арея. Под каким-то нелепым предлогом он оставил их одних и ушел прогуляться в одиночестве. Айон позволил это без проблем, даже не углубляясь в детали. Чтобы остаться с Марисой наедине. Предаться приятным воспоминаниям. И теперь, улыбаясь, гладить ее по волосам. Такую родную, любимую, доверчиво прижимающуюся к нему и задумчиво созерцающую водную гладь.  
— Это то, чего ты хотела? — спросил он, не слишком обеспокоенный уходом сына.  
— Да... — улыбнувшись, ответила она, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. — Вы оба снова со мной...  
— Не совсем, — усмехнулся демон, целуя ее в лоб.  
Мариса весело засмеялась, обхватывая его за шею. Такая же жизнерадостная, как и он сам, она была единственной, кто понимал и разделял его мечту. От этой мысли становилось теплее на душе. Постепенно сладкая нега свободы и счастья вытесняла из головы напряженную тревожность. Наверное, именно этого не хватало. Как же хорошо, что теперь они снова были вместе. Мариса, казалось, могла унять совершенно любую боль.  
— Не думай о завтрашнем дне, — улыбнулась она, забираясь к демону на колени. — И о прошлом не думай... У тебя есть только настоящее, не теряй его...  
— Я постараюсь, — искренне улыбнулся Айон, припадая к ее губам.  
Прильнув к нему грудью, Мариса страстно ответила на поцелуй. Айон вцепился в ее бедра, сжимая пальцами округлые ягодицы. Женщина судорожно вздохнула, ощущая его ногу меж своих бедер, и с наслаждением потерлась об нее.  
— Почему ты боишься хотя бы раз в жизни дать волю чувствам? — прошептала она, томно прикрыв глаза. — Сколько раз ты потом будешь об этом жалеть? Сколько раз ты жалел, что не послушался сердца?  
— Мой долг — наказывать предателей... И устранять помехи... — ответил Айон хрипловато. — Я всегда хотел научиться забывать о долге и любить тех, кто этого не заслужил... Не бояться показывать им это... Если бы я почаще забывал слово «долг», те, кого я люблю, перестали бы меня ненавидеть... Но это предательство мечты... Я обречен на ненависть и одиночество...  
— Глупый, — улыбнулась Мариса, качая головой и оглаживая его щеку. — Глупый... Забудь вообще это глупое слово «долг». Это единственное, что мешает тебе почувствовать себя счастливым. Делай то, что хочешь, а не то, что должен. Ты никому ничего не должен. Ты не должен выбирать. Люби то, что любишь. В этом нет противоречий.  
— Я перед всеми виноват... — тяжело вздохнул демон, утыкаясь ей в волосы. — Из-за мечты...  
— Ерунда, — перебила женщина. — Ты сам этого хочешь. Ты сам хочешь чувствовать себя виноватым. Послушай хоть раз свою душу. Забудь хоть на мгновение о других и послушай себя! Пойми, чего ты хочешь!  
— Я просто устал... — словно оправдываясь, продолжал Айон. — Я хотел рая больше всего на свете, но так его и не получил... Потому что мало вырваться из ада... А победить ад в своей душе я так и смог... Брат был прав, когда сказал, что в моем поражении лишь моя вина... Тщеславие и ложное превосходство ослепляли меня... Я разрушил свою победу... Своими руками...  
Мариса со всеобъемлющей нежностью поцеловала в ухо, не переставая преданно шептать утешающие слова. Она всегда говорила то, что нужно было услышать. Всегда поддерживала, давала силы идти вперед.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это ложь, — уверенно произнесла она, обнимая за шею. — Просто ты сам не даешь воли своей душе. Пусть ты был неправ, но теперь у тебя есть шанс начать все сначала. Пока ты жив, ты должен идти вперед. К своей прекрасной мечте.  
— Мариса... — вздохнул демон, коротко целуя ее плечо.  
— Что? — весело усмехнулась женщина.  
— Хочу забыть обо всем... Отвлечься... Помоги мне.  
Мариса улыбнулась, лукаво качая головой. Повалив Айона на траву, она забралась на него сверху, скользя пальцами по рельефному животу и отгибая край рубашки, мешающей добраться до ширинки.  
— Мой любимый демон... — прошептала женщина, касаясь его губ своими. — Твоя душа лучше, чем у любого человека... Только позволяй ей хоть иногда выглядывать из-под завесы разума...

Арей неспешно шел по местам своего детства. Проследовав вдоль леса и перейдя реку почти у самого истока, где она была неглубокой и узкой, он направился дальше и вскоре остановился возле дома, полусгоревшего и разрушенного. Руины его прошлого, пепелище надежд — вот что символизировал теперь этот дом. Место, где оборвалась его жизнь. Жизнь невинного ребенка.  
Арею вспомнился тот день, когда незримый повелитель, до сих пор преследующий во снах, навеки изменил его судьбу. Боль, отчаяние, страх, поглощающие все существо, вновь затопили душу. Он вспомнил, как звал отца и плакал, как был бессилен что-то изменить и верил в помощь всемогущего и любимого Айона. Но тот не пришел. Ни в тот день, ни в последующие. Никогда.  
Демон осел на одно колено, стискивая зубы. Тоска вновь заполняла его, убивая любую борьбу в зародыше, не давая любви и прощению ни единого шанса. Старые раны не желали заживать, терзая ежедневно, ежесекундно. Не отпуская, не позволяя даже глотка свободы. Ненависть не оставляла в покое. Жажда мести застилала разум, не пропуская в него ни единой частички добра.  
Арею казалось, что он смотрит на мир вовсе не своими глазами. Его глаза не могли видеть всей этой грязи, гниения всего живого, что представало перед взором. Видеть мерзость даже в прекрасных цветах, растущих среди полевой травы. Даже в свете солнца, освещающем восхитительный пейзаж. Даже в облаках, мирно плывущих по голубому небу. Это были не его глаза. Это были глаза того, кто прочно засел в его голове. И кого уже невозможно было оттуда изгнать.  
Кто-то осторожно дотронулся до его плеча. Арей резко вскочил, разворачиваясь и замахиваясь. Отец не позволил ударить, перехватив за запястье.  
— Я тебя напугал? — грустно спросил он, переплетая их пальцы.   
— Я тебя много раз просил ко мне со спины не подкрадываться! — огрызнулся Арей, вырывая руку. — Ненавижу твою чертову внезапность!  
— Прости, мой хороший... — мягко улыбнулся Айон. — Тебе иногда стоит быть повнимательнее.  
— Уйди, — прорычал Арей. — Я хочу побыть один.  
— Нахлынули воспоминания? — предположил отец, окидывая взглядом дом.  
Со спины обняв сына за плечи, он нежно коснулся губами его щеки. Надеясь утешить. Успокоить. Но почему-то получил прямо противоположную реакцию.  
— Не трогай меня! — процедил Арей, вырываясь и отскакивая на несколько шагов.  
— Что с тобой? — недоуменно произнес Айон. — Ты злишься из-за мамы?  
— Не приближайся! — предупредил Арей и вновь отодвинулся, заметив шаг по направлению к себе.  
— Арей, что случилось? — уже обеспокоенно спросил отец, все же подходя к нему. Но сын вдруг ударил по лицу, не дав к себе прикоснуться.  
— Это ты! Ты! Это все из-за тебя! — вскричал он истерично.  
— Арей, я... — начал Айон виновато, но сын ударил снова — ногой в живот — повалив на выгоревшую землю. — Арей, успокойся, — хрипло попросил Айон, вновь поднимаясь и откашливаясь. Удар оказался внезапно сильным. — Иди ко мне.  
— Не подходи! — повторил сын упрямо. — Не трогай меня!  
— Арей, в чем ты меня обвиняешь? — с болью произнес Айон. Злой взгляд сына убивал его. Чем он снова заслужил это? Так внезапно. Когда уже начало казаться, что все может быть хорошо. Что у него все еще есть семья. Наверное, невозможно было вернуть единожды утраченное. Наверное, стоило отказаться от этого раз и навсегда. Но не хватало духу.  
— Уйди! Я не хочу тебя видеть! — дрожащим голосом выдавил Арей. — Это все из-за тебя!  
— Мальчик мой, пожалуйста, успокойся... — устало вздохнул отец. — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но не я в этом виноват...  
Арей ударил его ногой по лицу, вновь повалив на землю. И, нависнув сверху, закричал прямо в лицо:  
— А кто?! Кто?! Кто, если не ты?!  
Ничего не могло быть по-прежнему. Чувство вины было лишь деструктивной слабостью. Любовь, мешающую движению вперед, стоило отсекать сразу. Семья дарила неповторимое счастье. Но стоило ли это того, чтобы расплачиваться всю жизнь?  
— Арей, пожалуйста, хватит... Не заставляй меня снова причинять тебе боль...  
Сын сомкнул руки на его горле, наваливаясь всем телом и не давая пошевелиться. Тщетные попытки вырваться ни к чему не привели, и Айон с немалым удивлением понял, что если Арей не остановится сейчас, все может кончиться очень плачевно.  
Он давным-давно перестал быть родным сыном. Теперь он стал опасным безумцем. Непредсказуемым врагом, который не скрывал ненависти и желания разрушить всю его жизнь. Но все еще отчаянно не хотелось его убивать даже ради самозащиты. Все еще тлела слабая надежда на лучшее где-то глубоко внутри.  
— Прекрати свои глупые игры... — прохрипел Айон, вонзая когти глубоко в руки сына.  
Взвыв от боли, Арей отпустил его. Айон хотел отодвинуться на безопасное расстояние, но сын снова ударил по лицу. Неограниченная жизненная энергия знала свое дело, почти мгновенно заживляя раны. Арей вновь сдавил его горло спустя пару секунд. Отец в ответ запустил когти ему в грудь. Оба терпели боль, но не желали отступать.  
— Зачем, Арей? — хрипло выдавил Айон.  
Без воздуха жизнь уже не казалась такой прекрасной, а уверенность в собственных силах понемногу покидала тщеславного и надменного демона. Лицо сына, искаженное от злости, совсем не было лицом маленького мальчика, созданного им когда-то. Это было лицо дьявола, лицо всеразрушающей ненависти. Истощенное от терзающей боли, мертвое и отвратительное.  
— Потому что я тебя ненавижу! — ответил Арей яростно.  
— Я не спрашивал, почему, — смог произнести Айон, все же чуть ослабив его хватку. — Я спросил: зачем?  
— Я так хочу!  
Айон усмехнулся, забавляясь его самоуверенным ответом.  
— Думаешь, я позволю тебе делать все, что ты хочешь?  
— Я больше не собираюсь тебя спрашивать!  
Айон вонзил когти сыну в лицо, заставив истошно закричать и разжать пальцы. А потом, быстро схватив за запястья, прижал к земле.  
— Будем считать это тренировкой, но пока тебе до меня еще очень далеко, — вновь надевая маску повелителя, усмехнулся он. — И, поверь, так легко ты не отделаешься.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Отец и сын. Одна плоть и кровь, но такие разные... В глазах Арея бушевал огонь. Взгляд Айона же был спокоен и ласков. Его когти, впивавшиеся в руки сына, плавно ослабили хватку, и пальцы, твердо прижимавшие к земле, нежно заскользили по плечам.  
— Ну, успокоился, мой хороший? — тихо прошептал Айон, наклоняясь к его уху.  
Арей сделал очередную попытку схватить за горло, но Айон, молниеносно среагировав, удержал его, до боли сжав бледную ладонь.  
— Детей, которые не слушаются своих родителей, надо наказывать... — улыбнулся он, проводя губами от его уха до подбородка.  
— Ты всегда относился ко мне, как к ребенку, который не должен хотеть чего-то, чего не хочешь ты! — сквозь зубы процедил сын. — А я буду делать то, что хочу, и ты не сможешь мне помешать! Я уничтожу весь этот мерзкий мир вместе с тобой! И твоей идиотской мечтой!  
— Глупец, — с презрением произнес Айон. — Я в тебе разочарован. Но, думаю, сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы это обсуждать. Нам вообще больше не придется говорить. Мне не о чем говорить с глупым ребенком, погрязшем в собственной обиде.  
— Отпусти меня, — огрызнулся Арей.  
— Не уверен, что стоит это делать, — хмыкнул Айон.  
— Я сказал: отпусти!  
Айон осторожно отстранился, внимательно следя, чтобы сын не делал резких движений. Если это вновь был приступ безумия — хотелось надеяться, что он уже прошел. Что чувства, заставляющие Арея творить такое, схлынули, когда он понял, что ему не ответят ненавистью.  
Его лицо и грудь были залиты кровью, а на запястьях остались следы когтей. Сердце кольнуло жалостью. Айон протянул к сыну руки, желая обнять, но тот отскочил и материализовал меч, принимая демонический облик.  
— Я надеялся все же, что до этого не дойдет, — с сожалением вздохнул Айон. — Твоя душа для меня — потемки. Мне изначально не стоило тебе верить.  
— Душа? — захохотал Арей, с азартом бросаясь на него. — Я давно отдал ее!  
Первым же ударом он ранил отца в бок. Впервые оценив его мастерство, Айон даже мог бы испытать некоторую гордость, если бы не осознание того, что это грозит смертью. Еще через пару ударов Арей, пресекая любые попытки сопротивления, повалил на землю и приставил лезвие к горлу. Кто тренировал его? Правитель Ада? Самолично? Ходили слухи, что он неуязвим в бою. Но вряд ли кому-то доводилось убедиться в этом воочию.  
— И что? Убьешь меня? — спросил Айон, переводя дыхание и ощущая, как из раны в боку частыми толчками вытекает кровь.  
По лицу Арея расплылась жутковатая ухмылка.  
— Лучше, — почти пропел он. — Гораздо лучше.  
Его рука дрожала. На лице отражалось счастье безумца. Айон внезапно осознал, что сейчас, возможно, кончаются, утекая, как песок, те самые последние мгновения, когда все еще можно хоть что-то исправить.  
— Я заставлю тебя чувствовать то же, что чувствую я! — вскричал Арей, торжествующе глядя на отца. — Ты будешь таким же глупым ребенком с мертвой душой! Будешь презирать самого себя! Ты поймешь, как на самом деле ничтожен! Почувствуй мою ненависть! Мою боль!  
— Чудовище... — прорычал Айон, хватая меч в тщетной попытке отвести его от своего горла. Пальцы тут же начали кровоточить, напоровшись на острое лезвие.  
— Я знал, что ты оценишь! — захохотал Арей сумасшедшим смехом, запрокидывая голову и трясясь в припадке.  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, что делаешь?! — осадил Айон, все еще надеясь достучаться до сына. Надеясь, что в нем еще осталось хоть немного здравого смысла. И понимания, к чему все это приведет.  
Арей ударил отца ногой по лицу и, поднявшись, наступил ему на грудь.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, какое удовольствие мне доставляет смотреть на тебя, когда ты повержен, — ухмыльнулся он самодовольно. — Когда ты находишься на моем месте. На месте разочарования, ничтожества и отчаяния.  
Айон чувствовал, что уже теряет сознание. Он боролся, но сил все равно не хватало. Энергия иссякала, переставая подпитывать израненное тело. Лелея последнюю надежду, что сын услышит, демон тихо, едва слышно прошептал:  
— Я надеялся, что ты поймешь, Арей...  
— Что я должен был понять? — презрительно хмыкнул тот. — Что ты растоптал мои чувства и желания «для моего же блага»? Но это не ради меня. Это ты так хотел.  
— Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив... — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Айон, протягивая к сыну ослабшую руку. — Не надо меня ненавидеть... Я не этого хотел... Я не хотел, чтобы ты страдал...  
— Мне плевать, чего ты хотел, — отрезал Арей, занося над ним меч. — Я жил без тебя все эти годы и спокойно проживу дальше. А ты сдохнешь здесь и может даже попадешь в свой придуманный рай.  
Айон закрыл глаза, смиряясь с происходящим. С него было достаточно чужой ненависти и бесполезных метаний. Бороться не было смысла. Он был готов принять смерть как освобождение. Смерть от рук порожденного им сына. Который возненавидел его за подаренную жизнь.  
Истошный вопль Арея мгновенно привел в себя, заставив вскочить и тут же упасть обратно, хватаясь за рану в боку. В глазах потемнело, но перед этим Айон успел заметить, что сын сражается с матерью, яростно атакующей его.  
— Перестаньте, — прохрипел Айон, опираясь о землю. Он был не в силах даже громко говорить, но все же попытался докричаться до них.  
Он кое-как встал, держась за дерево. Слезы бежали по щекам тонкими ручьями. Жизнь перестала быть игрой по его правилам с тех самых пор, как все пошло не по сценарию. Айон прекрасно осознавал, насколько на самом деле ничтожен. Только теперь, перестав верить в собственную неуязвимость, он четко видел свои возможности. Только приняв свои недостатки и смирившись с ними, он смог начать их исправлять.  
— Арей, — позвал он тихо, надеясь, что будет услышан. — Я не лгал, когда говорил о рае... Он не недосягаем... Я докажу, просто дай мне время...  
Он не договорил. Кровь потоком хлынула из горла, пачкая белые одежды. Перед тем, как сознание отключилось окончательно, последним кадром перед глазами промелькнули бегущие к нему Арей и Мариса, бросившие свое беспощадное сражение. То, что Айон был для них важнее ненависти, напоследок сильно обрадовало его.  
Когда он очнулся, голова лежала на коленях сына, бережно гладящего по волосам. Мариса сидела рядом. Держала за руку, крепко сжимая ее. Позволяя своей энергии перетекать в его тело. Слабой, но помогающей поддерживать жизнь, чтобы не умереть прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Айон улыбнулся, с любовью глядя на них обоих. Первые пару минут глаза отказывались слушаться, и все расплывалось, но, когда сознание окончательно вернулось, зрение нормализовалось, позволяя рассмотреть взволнованные лица.  
— Просто дай мне время... — повторил он тихо.  
Арей поцеловал его в щеку, наклонившись.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал он почти неслышно, обдавая дыханием лицо отца.  
Айон повернул голову к Марисе, оглаживая ее напряженную ладонь. Пусть их семья уже никогда не смогла бы стать прежней, но это мгновение он хотел запомнить навсегда. Когда они были все вместе. Хоть и втайне ненавидели друг друга. Это было так прекрасно. И так трагично. Если бы он предположил, что они живы, если бы стал искать их в Аду — изменилось бы что-то? Или он ничего не мог сделать? Невозможно было знать наверняка. Невозможно было унять чувство вины.  
— Ты все же не убила его, — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Не успела, — цинично хмыкнула Мариса. — Хотя стоило бы. Ты мне помешал тем, что упал в обморок. Надеюсь, теперь ты его убьешь?  
— Мариса, он мой сын, — вздохнул Айон, прикрывая глаза от угнетающей усталости.  
Женщина вдруг со всей дури влепила ему пощечину. Айон скатился с колен Арея, ошалело моргая и накрывая горящую щеку ладонью.  
— Он дьявол! Он чудовище! Ты должен его убить или хотя бы не мешать мне это сделать! — досадливо воскликнула Мариса, вскакивая и топая ногой. — Пока он не убил тебя!  
— Ты же его мать... — тяжело вздохнул Айон, поднимаясь.  
Сын поддержал его, приобняв за пояс и получив в ответ благодарный взгляд.  
— Зато у меня мозги на месте! — истерично взвизгнула Мариса. — После всего, что он с тобой сделал, ты все равно продолжаешь его защищать?!  
— Мариса, я его люблю! — привел Айон последний достойный аргумент.  
Женщину это не убедило.  
— А я тебя люблю, идиот безмозглый! — возразила она. — Поэтому мы должны его убить!  
— Нет... Я тебе не позволю... — устало ответил Айон.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Впервые Мариса видела в них мольбу. Искреннюю, неподдельную. Просящую не лишать того, что демон и так терял уже не раз.  
— Да будьте вы оба прокляты! — сдалась она. — Два идиота!  
Айон слабо усмехнулся, спотыкаясь и едва не падая. Сын обнял за пояс, прижимаясь всем телом. Позволяя опереться на свое плечо. В какой момент он пришел в себя? Когда понял, что может по-настоящему потерять отца? Он этого не хотел. Не хотел убивать. Этого хотело его безумие. Этого хотел тот, кто сидел внутри него.  
Айон скользнул рукой по плечам сына, делая объятия крепче. Хотелось верить, хотелось любить — и сейчас он чувствовал себя способным на это. Сейчас он видел за всем этим жестоким безумием чистую, светлую душу, которую создал в этом самом месте двадцать лет назад.  
— Не бойся, мой мальчик... — прошептал он нежно. — Арей... Сыночек любимый... Не бойся... Я тебя люблю... Все будет хорошо... Я сделаю все хорошо... Ты обязательно узнаешь, что такое счастье... Мой хороший...  
Мариса пренебрежительно фыркнула, отворачиваясь.  
— И после всего, что он сделал, ты его любишь? — проворчала она недовольно.  
Арей ощущал дрожь отца. Его ласковые прикосновения, теплую улыбку. Только в фиолетовых глазах отражались грусть и боль. Айон не мог дать сыну счастья. Не мог облегчить его страданий. И страдал из-за этого сам. Каждая попытка показать сыну надежду оканчивалась лишь его возрастающей ненавистью. И это было невыносимо.  
— Прости... Папа, умоляю, прости... — прошептал вдруг Арей, впиваясь когтями в его спину.  
— Я простил, мой хороший, я давно тебя простил, успокойся... — выпалил Айон, крепко обнимая его. — Я тебя люблю... И тебя, Мариса, я люблю... Тише... Я с вами... Я всегда буду с вами... Все будет хорошо... Только не делайте так больше...  
— Если он посмеет еще хоть раз причинить тебе боль, я его убью, — хмуро процедила женщина, отходя прочь от них вдоль реки.  
— Мариса... — улыбнулся Айон, с теплотой глядя ей вслед. — Если ты его убьешь, я жить без него не смогу...  
— Все равно он об этом пожалеет! — заявила Мариса, со злости пиная камень, который с плеском свалился в воду.  
— Любимая, не злись... — примирительно прошептал Айон.  
— Как ты сказал? — раздраженно огрызнулась женщина, резко разворачиваясь и с прищуром глядя на него.  
— Любимая, тише... Успокойся... Иди ко мне, я рядом... Все хорошо... Все снова хорошо...  
— Ты сейчас это говоришь, потому что не хочешь, чтобы я его убила!  
— Мариса, я врать не умею... Я говорю то, что чувствую...  
— Ты правда любишь меня?  
— Конечно, Мариса... Вы ведь моя семья...  
— Семья... Мы ненавидим друг друга, как мы можем быть семьей?  
— Вы любите меня. Вспомните, как когда-то мы все были счастливы...  
— Любовь к тебе — это единственное, что нас объединяет!  
Арей усмехнулся. Его воспаленный мозг при упоминании о любви отца породил на свет иные ассоциации. К тому же, общий любовник их с матерью, вопреки словам отца, никак не сближал.  
— Только потому, что я тебя люблю... Только потому, что знаю, какую боль тебе это принесет... Только поэтому я пощадила его! — заявила Мариса, упирая руки в бока.  
— Спасибо, любимая, — улыбнулся Айон, вплетая пальцы в волосы сына. — Я убил того, кто был очень дорог моему брату... У меня не было выбора, или мне просто хотелось так считать... Но я сожалею, что не смог этого предотвратить... Не повтори моей ошибки...  
Женщина хмыкнула, с недовольством глядя на их ласки.  
— И все же не будь таким безрассудным, — предостерегла она. — Твоя любовь — твое проклятье.  
— Что ж, такова моя судьба, — пожал плечами Айон.  
— Нет, — вдруг смягчилась Мариса. — В моей любви ты не разочаруешься никогда. Обещаю.


	16. Глава 16. Давление страха

Анри сидел на подоконнике, прислонившись к стене и обхватив руками колени. За окном уже несколько часов не менялось ничего, кроме лениво проплывающих по небу облаков. Однообразные стены нагоняли невыносимую тоску. Но тяжелая цепь не позволяла даже выйти из комнаты, а ошейник больно сдавливал горло. Айон так боялся, что брат сбежит, что не мог оставить на свободе даже на один день...  
И Анри сбежал бы, если бы ему было, куда убегать. Но больше никто не ждал его. У него не было никого и ничего. Только жестокий надсмотрщик в этой тюрьме. Убивший тех, кто был ему дорог.  
Из-за проклятого ошейника было тяжело дышать. Брат будто бы специально заставлял страдать даже в свое отсутствие, делая болезненным каждый вздох. Впрочем, могло быть и хуже...  
Постоянно было хуже, когда он находился рядом. Но даже в одиночестве невозможно было расслабиться. Ведь Айон мог войти в любую секунду. И снова начать истязать.  
Единственным, чего брат не учел, было всепоглощающее желание сдаться. В том состоянии безысходности и тоски, в котором Анри сейчас пребывал, он хотел лишь прекращения своих мучений. Айону стоило связать его, не давая себя калечить, но он даже предположить не мог, какая картина предстанет перед его взором, когда он войдет в комнату, в которой Анри был заточен.  
Анри сидел на полу, остервенело кусая руки и вырывая ошметки мяса зубами. Айону стало не по себе от его безумного, сумасшедшего взгляда. Бросившись к брату, он прижал его голову к своей груди, пытаясь успокоить. Запоздалое раскаяние затопило душу. Это он был во всем виноват. Это он его до такого довел.  
Анри тоскливо завыл, вонзая в брата когти. Айон быстрым движением снял с его горла сдавливающий ошейник, принимаясь покрывать поцелуями измученную шею.  
— Прости меня, — шептал он, повторяя мольбы о прощении снова и снова. — Прости... Прости...  
Анри отчаянно выл, рыдая в его объятиях. Покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и поскуливая, смотрел невидящим взглядом в пустоту, ничего не слыша и не соображая. Подхватив брата на руки, Айон бережно положил его на кровать и припал губами к бессильно повисшей ладони, сжимая ее в руках и покрывая поцелуями. Жуткие рваные раны начали понемногу затягиваться. Помогла то ли теплая постель, то ли утешающая ласка — но Анри, на пару секунд вернув себе здравый рассудок, погрузился в спасительный сон.  
Айон погладил брата по волосам, ложась рядом и прижимая его к груди. Безудержная ненависть к самому себе застилала разум, вновь не давая трезво оценивать ошибки.  
С таким трудом удалось начать новую жизнь. Все его промахи давно перестали быть значимыми. Он получил прощение. Прошлого больше не было. То, что терзало все эти годы, осталось лишь воспоминанием. Но он вновь ступил на ту же дорогу, которая когда-то сбила с пути. Сколь же глупо было попадаться на эту уловку снова и снова. Снова и снова не веря, не прощая и насилуя самого себя.  
Там, в Аду, ему казалось, что он умер и попал в рай. Все изменилось в одно мгновение. В тот день, когда Айон должен был наконец прийти к своей заветной цели, все обернулось иначе, чем он ожидал. О чем он в тот момент абсолютно не жалел. Тогда, когда брат, так доверчиво прижимаясь к нему во сне, сладко посапывал с безмятежным лицом ребенка, а он держал его в объятиях, с улыбкой поглядывая то на него, то на бесконечность звезд за окном, он вообще неспособен был о чем-либо жалеть. Совсем не важно, что было в прошлом... Совсем не важно, какое будущее их ждало... Он был счастлив в это мгновение. С братом, к которому в тот момент испытывал лишь любовь. И он ничему больше не позволил бы нарушить их покой.  
Но, вернувшись на Землю, Айон сам разрушил все, что так долго строил на руинах их отношений. И сейчас, глядя на спящего брата, нервно дрожащего во сне, испытывал лишь тревогу и боль. Никак не удавалось отделаться от навязчивой идеи о предательстве. Как Айон ни пытался, плохие мысли не желали покидать его.  
Отдаваясь потоку бессвязных размышлений, он вдруг вспомнил о том, как впервые увидел брата после предательства. Как Анри, заметив его, испуганно закрыл собой Мираэль, но даже этим не смог спасти ее. Лезвие меча прошло сквозь его грудь, смертельно ранив проклятую женщину. Расправившись с ней, Айон рассчитывал образумить Анри. Заставить прислушаться к себе, а за неподчинение наказать.  
Наверное, тогда у него был очень холодный и страшный взгляд. Брат вряд ли узнавал в нем того улыбчивого и жизнерадостного юношу, что вечно шутил и всегда был душой компании. Не отчаивался даже после поражений. Для всех находил слова утешения и поддержки. Предательство изменило его. Сделало замкнутым, зацикленным. Оставило неизгладимый след. И с тех пор вся жизнь крутилась вокруг этой боли. Что с этим можно было сделать? Отчаянно не хотелось на вечность остаться рабом своих слабостей. Своих страданий. Страданиям было не место в раю.  
Погружаясь в собственные воспоминания, Айон до сих пор чувствовал ту решимость, с которой брат, насквозь пронзенный его мечом, обхватил лезвие, выдергивая из своей развороченной груди. Как же Айон ошибался в нем, до последнего веря, что тихий и покорный Анри послушно стерпит этот поступок и вернется. Желая показать свое превосходство и мнимую власть, он совсем не думал о чувствах брата. Об истинных мотивах его поступков. Казалось, что он предал от обиды. Но Анри любил то, что обрел взамен. И сражался за это до последнего.  
Тот миг, когда брат сбежал, заставив застыть на месте, Айон ненавидел больше всего. Как он мог оставить его там поверженного и разгромленного, стоящего с протянутой рукой и жалким выражением лица?! С полными боли и досады глазами... Неужели он всего этого не заметил?! Неужели ему было плевать?! Неужели он не смотрел ему в глаза?!  
Анри вернулся, когда все почти закончилось. Он предал всех. Предал брата. Предал Ад, который должен был защищать. Чтобы сберечь свою женщину. Которая все равно обречена была умереть.  
Айон уже расправился со всеми. Где-то в глубинах Ада оставшиеся демоны доживали последние минуты. Братья встретились в зале управления, где Амариз настраивала курс звездолета. И свершилась битва, разрушившая все, к чему он так долго шел.  
Анри пошевелился, просыпаясь. Закашлявшись, коснулся своего горла, с непониманием ощупывая его и не находя ошейника. А потом, переведя взгляд на брата, вздрогнул, непроизвольно отодвигаясь к краю и падая с кровати. В испуге не рассчитав движений. Айон подхватил его, возвращая назад. Надеясь, что не напугает еще больше. Анри жалобно заскулил, утыкаясь ему в грудь.  
— Тихо-тихо, — успокаивающе прошептал Айон, гладя брата по волосам. — Я тебя больше не трону...  
Анри сжался, жалобно всхлипывая. Брат медленно покачивал его из стороны в сторону, убаюкивая в объятиях, как ребенка. Отчаянно не хотелось, чтобы Мариса оказалась права. Чтобы пришлось выбирать — мечта или семья. Она говорила и другое. Что стоит следовать велениям сердца. Позволять душе любить. Насилие действительно стало путем разочарования. И больше не хотелось выбирать путь, ведущий в никуда.  
— Прости меня, — шепнул Айон на ухо брату с искренним раскаянием. — Я люблю тебя...  
Анри попытался отстраниться, упершись ладонями ему в грудь, но Айон лишь крепче прижал к себе, ласково кусая за острое ушко. Заставляя непроизвольно издать короткий стон. А потом поцеловал раковину и скользнул в нее языком, принимаясь вылизывать. Прикрыв глаза и тихо постанывая, Анри царапал брата когтями от наслаждения, ощущая, как тот посасывает острый кончик ушка. Чувствовал теплый рот, язык, обволакивающий влажной слюной. Братик наконец-то решил подумать о нем... Приласкать, подарить немного любви...  
Анри захныкал от горячего взрыва в паху, упираясь твердым членом брату в бедро. И ощутил, как его ладонь ложится на пах, принимаясь ласкать через ткань брюк. Заставляя изнемогать от наслаждения. От взгляда Айона — пристального, проникновенного — дрожь возбуждения прокатывалась по телу. Анри смотрел ему прямо в глаза, тяжело дыша, постанывая и похныкивая. Безмолвно умоляя не останавливаться. Не прерывать этот сладостный миг.  
— Я могу сделать тебе приятно... — сбивчиво выдохнул Айон ему в губы. — Если ты не злишься на меня... Если я тебе не противен...  
— Прошу... — прошептал Анри. — Повелитель... Мне очень нужна твоя ласка...  
Айон уткнулся ему в плечо и обхватил руками, дрожа.  
— Прекрати меня так называть...  
— А как... Мне тебя называть? — тихо спросил Анри, гладя его по волосам.  
— Я твой брат... — ответил Айон, сползая с кровати и опускаясь перед ним на колени. — Мы равные...  
Анри вздрогнул, когда Айон обнял за пояс и уткнулся в живот. Пораженный этим странным поведением, робко запустил пальцы ему в волосы, ласково поглаживая. Он чувствовал, как напряженный член, стесненный тканью брюк, упирается прямо в кадык Айона. От этой мысли становилось одновременно стыдно и приятно. Брат нечасто так баловал. Нечасто позволял просто получать удовольствие. Просто наслаждаться близостью. Обычно приходилось ублажать его.  
Он нежно коснулся губами живота, задирая майку, скрывающую мягкую кожу, и принялся покрывать поцелуями каждый ее сантиметр. Анри застонал, прикрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову. И непроизвольно вцепился в волосы Айона, но тот ничем не выразил своего недовольства этой наглостью. Только ласково улыбнулся, проведя языком по его животу.  
— Мой любимый маленький братик... Я буду оберегать тебя... Обещаю... Ты мое сокровище...  
Анри тихо пискнул, когда брат взял в рот его пылающий от возбуждения член, заглатывая до основания и посасывая. Лаская языком чувствительную головку и скользя дальше, к основанию, Айон ритмично двигал головой, доставляя удовольствие. У Анри дрожали ноги, ему казалось, что он сейчас просто рухнет на пол, не сумев удержать равновесие, но брат крепко держал за бедра.  
Даже стоящий на коленях и ублажающий его, Айон все равно оставался всемогущим повелителем. Повелителем, дарящим величайшую милость. Награждающим незаслуженной, но долгожданной наградой.  
— Братик... — прошептал Анри, бережно оглаживая его волосы. — Я больше не буду... Правда... Я люблю тебя...  
Айон не ответил, лишь принимаясь ласкать усерднее. Анри жалобно заскулил, ощущая, как все быстрее сокращаются мышцы, и сперма импульсами врывается в рот брата. Было слишком хорошо. Слишком давно не было так хорошо.  
Осев на кровать, Анри лег на бок, поджимая ноги к груди. Айон погладил по дрожащему бедру и уткнулся в него лбом. Не потребовал ничего взамен. Не наговорил гадостей. Просто сделал приятно и отстал. Почему? В чем таился подвох?  
— Тебе не понравилось? — спросил он тихо.  
— Нет, братик! — испуганно выпалил Анри, обнимая его за шею. — Мне очень понравилось!  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, утыкаясь ему в ключицу. Брат так боялся его теперь...  
— Тебе плохо? — прошептал Айон, гладя его по спине.  
— Нет! — сорвавшись на крик, воскликнул Анри.  
Дрожа от страха, он нервно гладил волосы брата, уткнувшись ему в макушку. Хотелось сбежать в ту же секунду, пока еще это было возможно. Пока ошейник раба вновь не сдавил горло... Пока жестокий повелитель вновь не начал истязать его...  
— Я осознал кое-что очень важное, — улыбнулся Айон, поднимая на него глаза. — Я...  
Не дав брату договорить, Анри вдруг рванулся, резко отталкивая его, и метнулся к двери. Айон гневно зарычал, бросаясь за ним, но так и застыл, пытаясь достать брата когтями. Анри часто дышал, прижав одну руку, судорожно сжатую в кулак у сердца, к груди, а другую выставив по направлению к нему и едва касаясь его пальцев. Бешеный взгляд брата пугал больше всего происходящего. Хоть он и замер во времени и пространстве. Хоть и не мог сейчас навредить.  
Немного успокоившись и восстановив дыхание, но так и не сумев унять дрожь, Анри приставил меч к его горлу. Он понимал, что брат не видит и не осознает происходящего, но убить его от этого не становилось легче. Лицо Айона сохранило выражение боли и ярости. Один лишь его взгляд внушал ужас. Страшно было представить, что он мог сотворить, очнувшись...  
По щекам Анри потекли слезы. Ведь брат и правда мог на этот раз простить... Он был искренен, он правда хотел больше не причинять боли... А теперь он все равно не простит... Больше никогда...  
Анри опустил голову, убирая лезвие от его шеи. Убить Айона он не мог. Но и оставаться с ним было невыносимо страшно. Лучше он уйдет. Так им обоим будет легче. У Айона есть семья и Амариз, он не будет одинок... Хоть и некуда идти, но здесь оставаться больше невозможно.  
Боязливо поцеловав брата в щеку на прощание, Анри быстро улетел прочь, надеясь, что будет уже далеко, когда он очнется. Пугающая неизвестность ждала впереди, но оставаться было гораздо страшней.


	17. Глава 17. Жажда небытия

Ты видишь все запреты.  
Ты знаешь все об этом.  
Стоишь перед рассветом —  
Кровавым алым цветом,  
И смотришь на пожар.

Там, в страшном пепелище,  
Сколь ни ищи — не сыщешь,  
Погасшее кострище  
Хранит в себе кошмар.

Ты не просил пощады,  
Не убегал от ада,  
Лишь только капля яда —  
Вот твой заветный дар.

Без боли нет сомненья,  
И вот в одно мгновенье  
Прекрасное виденье  
Наносит злу удар.

Арей всегда получал особенное удовольствие, слушая музыку на такой громкости. Особенно эту. Песни, спетые им. Единственным другом. Это было слишком ценным. Это было всем, что осталось. Когда его голос звучал повсюду, легче было представить, что он все еще здесь. Рядом. Что они все еще сидят вместе в его квартире. Пьют и смотрят на звезды за прозрачной стеной.  
Арей закрывал глаза и разваливался на кровати, расслабляясь. Пытаясь в деталях увидеть тот интерьер. Хоть на секунду вообразить себя снова сидящим в удобном кресле. И его — сидящим поодаль. Улыбающимся так сдержанно, но так тепло.  
Отец бы не понял. Если бы увидел это в его голове. Ничего бы не понял. Это разрушило бы все. Он никогда не должен был об этом узнать.  
Арей сам не понимал, стыдится ли этого. Этой неправильной, нелогичной привязанности. Или просто боится непонимания. Боится быть непринятым всерьез. Айон обесценил бы все его чувства, если бы узнал о них. Плевать, насколько это было хреново — это, черт побери, было частью него. Отец должен был принять это как есть — а если не мог, ему стоило и дальше пребывать в неведенье. Не слишком и хотелось это с ним разделить.  
Порой хотелось умереть так, чтобы остаться — чтобы перестал существовать только мир. Противный, ненавистный мир, где все было так отвратительно. Где от дорогого друга остался только плейлист с прихваченного из Ада КПК. И воспоминания, тускнеющие с годами. С каждым новым жизненным дерьмом.  
Порой казалось, что он чувствует его руку на своей ладони так отчетливо, будто она действительно там. Но пустота возвращалась, стоило открыть глаза.  
Не существовало правильных решений. Что бы ты ни выбрал, ты мог облажаться, а мог преуспеть. Поэтому никто не имел права указывать, как поступать. Никто. Ни отец, ни чертов палач — гребаный Правитель Ада. Никто из них не создал счастья. Значит, их мнение ничего не стоило. Ничего не стоило мнение тех, кто сидел в дерьме.  
От всех этих размышлений хотелось выпить. Наслаждаясь бутылкой изысканного красного вина в обществе своих мрачных мыслей, Арей крайне взбесился от настойчивого стука в дверь его дома. Неохотно встав и шатающейся походкой пройдя по коридору, он все же открыл незваному гостю. Брови демона удивленно поползли вверх, когда он обнаружил на крыльце Анри. Тот быстро прошмыгнул в дом, нервно озираясь. Арей захлопнул дверь, взглядом задавая свой молчаливый вопрос.  
— Я сбежал от брата, — негромко сообщил Анри, опуская голову. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне пожить у тебя... Мне больше некуда идти...  
Арей хмыкнул, скрещивая руки на груди. Ему что, вообще не к кому больше было пойти? Впрочем, это как раз не особенно удивляло.  
— Посиди пока тут, я сейчас его приведу, чтоб он тебя забрал.  
— Нет! — умоляюще воскликнул Анри, вцепляясь в племянника. — Не говори ему, где я! Пожалуйста! Я буду тихо сидеть! Я тебе не помешаю! Я не такой плохой и бесполезный, как ты обо мне думаешь!  
— Я о тебе не думаю, — равнодушно ответил Арей. — Что ты можешь предложить мне взамен, если я не сдам тебя отцу и позволю здесь жить?  
— Все, что захочешь, — заискивающе пролепетал Анри. — Я могу делать любую грязную работу... Могу вообще не попадаться тебе на глаза... Только не говори ему...  
— У меня теперь есть свой персональный раб? — усмехнулся Арей.  
Анри поежился, заметив блеснувший в его глазах тревожный огонек. До него только что дошло, что он снова сменил одного хозяина на другого. Только этот уж точно будет к нему безжалостен... И не будет любить, как брат...  
От осознания собственной глупости и бессилия Анри разрыдался, опускаясь на пол. Арей вздохнул, закатив глаза, и с отвращением погладил его по голове.  
— Заткнись, идиот, — велел он раздраженно.  
Из его уст даже такое утешение можно было услышать крайне редко. Но Анри не оценил его великодушия, продолжая отчаянно реветь, как ребенок, брошенный заботливыми родителями. Племянник схватил его за ворот и потащил за собой.  
— Выпей — полегчает, — презрительно бросил он, кидая Анри на стул и ставя перед ним драгоценную бутылку с вином.  
Анри всхлипнул, жалобно глядя на Арея. Тот фыркнул, даже не надеясь, что он оценит его бесценный дар. Но, тихо пробормотав слова благодарности, Анри быстро выковырял когтем крышку и присосался к бутылке, огромными глотками поглощая обжигающую горло жидкость. Арей вздохнул, понимая, что демон, выпивший залпом целую бутылку, вскоре начнет громить его дом и буянить. Впрочем, другого способа отвлечься от проблем он все равно не знал.  
Допив все содержимое бутылки, Анри откинулся на стуле, балдея. У него начала кружиться голова. Сознание куда-то уплыло, а на душе появилась внезапная легкость. Все проблемы вдруг показались решаемыми и глупыми.  
— Братик хоро-о-оший, — протянул он, ловя пальцами воздух и безумно улыбаясь. — Он меня лю-юбит!  
Убирая со стола пустую бутылку, Арей замахнулся ею на Анри, с трудом преодолевая искушение ударить его по башке. Помощь глупым и убогим раздражала даже больше самого существования глупых и убогих. Но почему-то в нем вдруг проснулось сострадание. Такое неуместное. Так некстати. Пожалуй, не стоило вспоминать о хорошем. Это убивало сильнее, чем боль. Потому что было утрачено навсегда.  
Анри весело и радостно засмеялся.  
— Я плохой! — самокритично заявил он. — Братик сделал мне приятно, а я его бросил! Я его всегда бросал! Он пришел просить прощения, а я его снова предал!  
Арей поморщился, плюхаясь на стул и подпирая щеку рукой. Он искренне не понимал, почему до сих пор слушает этот бред. Желая отвлечься и успокоить нервы, он попытался закурить, но обстоятельства вновь сложились не в его пользу.  
— Накажи меня! — вдруг потребовал Анри, выхватывая у племянника сигарету. — Я же раб, меня надо наказывать за непослушание!  
— Идиот, — раздраженно процедил Арей. — Возвращайся к отцу и играй с ним в ваши чертовы игры.  
— Я боюсь! — захныкал Анри, прижимая ушки. — Он будет меня мучить!  
— Ты уж определись, чего ты хочешь, — устало вздохнул Арей, отбирая свою сигарету у растерянного демона.  
— Я хочу в объятия к братику, — заныл Анри, обхватывая себя руками. — Братик теплый и любимый...  
— Чего ты тогда его бросил? — хмыкнул Арей, затягиваясь и выдыхая дым ему в лицо.  
— Я дурак! — воскликнул Анри, вдруг вскочив и топнув ногой. — Я вредный, гадкий и глупый ребенок! Я ему изменил!  
— А тебя не смущает то, что он спит с моей матерью? — усмехнулся Арей, поражаясь его непробиваемой тупости.  
— Ему можно! — уверенно заявил Анри. — Он повелитель!  
Арей закатил глаза, в который раз убеждаясь в том, что единственное место туповатого дяди — исключительно у ног отца. Впрочем, Анри не так уж и сопротивлялся своему положению раба. Лишь протестовал из-за излишней жестокости своего хозяина.  
— Я тоже пытался убить отца, — негромко произнес Арей, задумавшись. Анри удивленно уставился на него. — В конце он уже не сопротивлялся. Знаешь, почему?  
Анри недоумевающе замотал головой.  
— Потому что ты его достал! — с раздражением пояснил Арей, запрокидывая голову и тяжело вздыхая.  
Анри виновато захныкал, роняя голову на стол. Арей закинул ноги на его волосы, распластавшиеся по поверхности.  
— Только братику можно так делать! — недовольно заявил Анри, дергаясь и отодвигаясь.  
— Ему и ходить, наверное, по тебе можно, — хмыкнул Арей, целясь в него сигаретой.  
— Можно! — насупился Анри, рукой выбивая из пальцев племянника напрягающую сигарету, нацелившуюся прямо в глаз. — Ему все можно!  
— Изгнание — это свобода, — усмехнулся Арей и закинул руки за голову, качаясь на стуле и рискуя сверзиться с него на пол. — Свобода от его правил и от его мечты. Но ты так примитивен и туп, что тебе не нужна свобода. Вот ты и бесишься, что потерял рабство. Снова.  
— Мне не нужна такая свобода! — истерично взвился Анри. — Мне нужна его свобода! Я хочу его мира!  
— Просто ты думаешь его головой, — захохотал племянник.  
Он так насмешливо смотрел. Анри, разозлившийся от его слов, вдруг присмирел, пристально вглядываясь в глаза, так похожие на глаза брата. В остальном совсем разные, отец и сын обладали совершенно одинаковыми глазами... Ничего не соображая из-за ударившего в голову вина, Анри вдруг резко подался вперед, впиваясь племяннику в губы. Тот грубо оттолкнул, на пару секунд растерявшись от неожиданности, но при этом все же рухнул на пол из своего шаткого положения. И, тут же вскочив, окатил Анри разъяренным взглядом, хватая со стола недопитую бутылку вина и кидая в него, даже не целясь.  
Анри неловко увернулся, едва не споткнувшись, и осколки рассыпались по полу, отлетев от стены позади. Подавляя в себе желание тут же растерзать нахального демона, Арей пытался успокоиться и взять себя в руки, изгоняя из сознания навязчивую мысль о том, что к нему прикасалось это мерзкое существо. После чьих-либо прикосновений хотелось вымыть душу с мылом, а после Анри это желание возросло в несколько раз.  
С отвращением отплевавшись, Арей яростно ударил демона в лицо. Тот пошатнулся, перехватывая его руку и вцепляясь в нее когтями.  
— Извини, — пробормотал он виновато. — Мне просто очень не хватает Айона...  
— Мозгов тебе не хватает, придурок! — гневно прошипел Арей, вцепляясь ему в горло.  
Анри захрипел, вырываясь и отскакивая.  
— Перестань! Я больше не буду! — взвизгнул он, уворачиваясь от брошенного в него стула.  
Арей рванулся, желая вновь вонзить в демона когти, но тот схватил за запястья и обнял, всхлипывая.  
— Почему на меня все злятся? — заныл он, утыкаясь племяннику в шею. — Ну что я плохого сделал?  
— Ты идиот! — прорычал Арей, вырываясь. — Идиот! В этом твое величайшее преступление!  
— Меня никто не понимает, — продолжал Анри, скуля ему в ухо. — Я просто любви хочу...  
— Тебя никто не понимает?! — взвился Арей. — Тебя никто не понимает?! Это меня никто не понимает! Это мне отец заявил, что моя боль ничего не значит!  
— А моя боль тоже для него ничего не значит! — завыл Анри, крепче обнимая разозленного племянника.  
— Идиот! — вновь повторил Арей, с силой наступая ему на ногу.  
Анри захныкал, отпуская его. Брезгливо отряхнувшись, Арей уселся на стол и нервно щелкнул зажигалкой, вновь закуривая. И продолжил, понизив голос и убрав из него истеричные нотки:  
— Он не понимает, как можно ненавидеть само бытие. Ему безразличны истинные причины моих чувств. Он лишь хочет заставить меня перестать страдать. Хочет навязать мне свою мечту. Ненавижу его самоуверенность. Ненавижу его желание просто вырвать кусок страданий из моей души. Да, у меня больное сердце, но если его уничтожить, то и сам я умру! А он не может меня исцелить, он может лишь убить, думая при этом, что совершает благо!  
Арей стиснул зубы, нервно сжимая пальцами край стола. Прикрыв глаза и затянувшись сигаретой, он подрагивающим голосом продолжил:  
— Мне противно, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне. Моя кожа — сплошной ожог, а твои руки — раскаленная плеть. Вот что я чувствую, когда ты дотрагиваешься до меня. До тебя дошло?  
Анри смотрел на него испуганно и виновато. Он очень жалел о своей несдержанности. Мысли племянника пугали даже больше, чем мысли брата. Арей, глубоко вздохнув, с болью посмотрел на него.  
— Тебе знакомо счастье. Всего лишь подчиняясь отцу, ты можешь заслужить его любовь. И от этого тебе будет хорошо. Твоя жизнь вновь перестанет доставлять тебе страдания. Это ведь так легко...  
Опустив глаза, он задумчиво изучал поверхность стола, скользя по ней взглядом. Анри подошел к нему, протягивая руку, чтобы ободряюще обнять, но тут же отдернул ее, не решаясь прикоснуться.  
— А тебе? — тихо спросил он. — Что тебе нужно для счастья?  
— Чудо, — измученно выдохнул Арей ему в лицо вместе с клубом дыма. — Только чудо способно заменить смерть на жизнь. Но в мире просто не существует такой силы. Отец научился только убивать. Он пока не создал ничьей жизни, кроме моей. Но даже так у него получилась лишь смерть. Смерть, которую я жажду принести всему сущему.  
— Я боюсь тебя, — прошептал Анри, забираясь на стол. — Боюсь еще больше, чем брата... Хоть ты и не истязал меня... И не мучил... Я просто боюсь твоих мыслей...  
Арей криво усмехнулся, закидывая ногу на ногу. Его мысли были страшны даже ему самому, хоть за множество этих лет он и успел уже к ним привыкнуть. И смириться со своей отвратительной сутью, неспособной на счастье и любовь.  
— Глупец, — вздохнул он, снисходительно глядя на Анри. — Тебе так легко быть счастливым... А ты просто не веришь в это счастье. Вечно сомневаешься в отце и в его любви к тебе. Моей боли ты просто не выдержал бы.  
Анри согласно кивнул.  
— Прости, что я поцеловал тебя... — тихо произнес он. — Просто у тебя его глаза... Я не знаю, что на меня нашло... Если тебе от этого было так плохо и неприятно, можешь сделать мне больно... Так будет справедливо...  
Арей ухмыльнулся, скользнув по демону садистским взглядом. Тот поежился и жалобно заскулил. Похоже, у племянника были не только глаза Айона, но и его дурные склонности. Его жестокость. Однако при этом точно не было его тепла и любви.  
— Дай руку, — потребовал он.  
Анри неуверенно протянул ему раскрытую ладонь. Отчаянно хотелось вернуться в Элизиум. Назад во времени. Чтобы не сбегать. Чтобы остаться с хозяином, который хотя бы не только бил, но и ласкал.  
— Смерть — это ведь тоже часть жизни, — усмехнулся Арей, с удовольствием затушив сигарету о его кожу. Анри взвыл, но не посмел сопротивляться, покорно терпя боль от ожога. — Все рождается и умирает. Это круговорот бытия. Я ненавижу жизнь и смерть как части этого бытия. Там, где ничего не существует, ничто не сможет родиться или умереть. Я — не жизнь и не смерть. Я ничто. Я небытие. Я — то, что ненавидит мой отец.  
— Айон не может ненавидеть тебя... — с сомнением пробормотал Анри, баюкая на груди поврежденную руку.  
Рана отдавала тупой болью. Демон похныкивал и морщился, ожидая, пока от ожога не останется следа. Арей мрачно усмехнулся, соскакивая со стола.  
— Меня. Своего сына. Но не мысли дьявола, идущие наперекор его мечте.  
Потянувшись, Арей сонно зевнул. Анри последовал его примеру. Прикрыв глаза всего на секунду, он понял, что уже засыпает на ходу. Боль немного взбодрила, но измученный нервами организм требовал покоя. Хотелось упасть в теплую постель и забыться на несколько часов.  
— Поспишь на чердаке, — издевательски сообщил Арей, стаскивая его со стола. — Так уж и быть, я не скажу отцу, где ты прячешься. Но если ты будешь мне мешать...  
Анри замотал головой, болтаясь в его руке, как кукла. Если на разговор он еще находил силы, то ноги переставлял уже с трудом. Впрочем, племянник заботливо дотащил до чердака и бросил на матрас, лежащий на полу. Анри свернулся калачиком, тут же засыпая. Сейчас этого было достаточно. Приятного спасения в забытьи.  
Арей усмехнулся. В пустой голове несуразного дяди не возникло никаких вопросов. Отец, видимо, весьма хорошо выдрессировал своего раба...


	18. Глава 18. Рай для других

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, — начал Айон, строго глядя на сына. — Думаю, ты знаешь, о чем.  
Арей не смотрел на него. Стыдливо отвернувшись, скользил взглядом по узорчатой решетке балкона. Отсюда открывался вид на бескрайнее звездное небо. Воздух, казалось, был пронизан ночной загадочностью. Полная луна освещала белые стены Элизиума, и ее свет отражался у демонов в глазах.  
Арей перевел взгляд на отца. Сейчас тот выглядел зловеще. Грозен и силен. Эгоистичен, холоден, сдержан и хладнокровен, словно неприступная скала. Арей чувствовал себя перед ним лишь жалким ничтожеством. И это чувство давало ответ, которого он так боялся. Если рядом с кем-то он ощущал себя настолько отвратительным, если не мог ощущать себя счастливым и довольным тем, кто он есть — значит, это было неправильно. Это не имело ничего общего с любовью. Со счастьем. Он знал, как бывает по-другому. Там, в Аду, он чувствовал настоящее счастье. Настоящую любовь.  
— Все сейчас в зале, и нам никто не помешает, — продолжал Айон, не отводя от сына пристального взгляда, пронзающего насквозь и заглядывающего в самую душу. — Я задам тебе всего лишь один вопрос. Если ты солжешь, я пойму это. Ответь: ты знаешь, кто стал новым дьяволом?  
Арей молчал. Молчал потому, что не мог сказать правду. Он просто не посмел бы произнести этого вслух. Но и солгать отцу было выше его сил.  
— Это и есть твой ответ? — холодно спросил Айон. — Я прав, новый дьявол — ты. Твое молчание для меня красноречивее любых слов.  
Арей все безмолвствовал. Он знал, что говорить что-то сейчас — глупо, и, что бы ни решил Айон, он уже не изменит своего решения. Он ждал. Старался запрятать страх глубоко в душу. Но тот не желал утихать, заставляя крупную дрожь прокатываться по телу. Хотелось упасть на колени и умолять, надеясь на великодушное прощение, но Арей прекрасно понимал, насколько бессмысленно требовать подобного.  
Айон коснулся ладонями его щек и развернул к себе.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?.. — спросил он совершенно другим голосом. Тихим, приглушенным и почти умоляющим.  
Арей увидел печаль и боль в его глазах. Он уже не обвинял. Жестко и безжалостно. Наоборот — омерзительное сожаление плескалось на дне его взгляда. Унизительное, отвратительное. Лучше бы он ненавидел. Чем это. Черт побери...  
Приблизившись к сыну, отец коснулся губами его лба.  
— Зачем?.. — горестно прошептал он.  
Арей чувствовал на своем лбу его дыхание. Жаркое, волнительное, прерывистое.  
— Ты убьешь меня?.. — спросил он, чувствуя, как голос дрожит, а из глаз текут слезы.  
Айон прижался щекой к его лбу. Он ласкал его — своего любимого ребенка, пусть тот и был дьяволом. Но в каждом его жесте, в каждом объятии сквозила безмерная родительская любовь.  
— Я никогда не смогу тебя убить, — прошептал он мягким бархатистым голосом. — Может быть, я поступлю неправильно, но... Я сотру тебе память.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Арей, в ужасе отпрянув. — Ты сам знаешь, это страшнее, чем смерть!  
— Нет. Страшнее смерти нет ничего. Страшнее смерти души...  
— Не надо... Пожалуйста... Я не хочу забывать... Тебя забывать... Не хочу...  
Арей упал на колени и зарыдал, уткнувшись лбом в перила. Айон присел рядом и с нежностью погладил его по голове.  
— Иногда нужно отсечь пораженную конечность, чтобы спасти все тело, — произнес он тихо, но уверенно. — Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Верь мне.  
— Ты не понимаешь... Ты ничего не понимаешь... — всхлипывая, прошептал Арей.  
— Я буду с тобой, — попытался успокоить отец, прижимая его к себе.  
— Ты же знаешь, как больно забывать того, кого любишь...  
— Тебе стоит забыть тех, кого ты ненавидишь. Их, к сожалению, больше.  
Арей оттолкнул отца, злобно оскалившись.  
— Лучше убей меня! Не надо делать зло, прикрываясь добром!  
— Тебе ли об этом говорить? Ты всегда делал зло. И новым дьяволом ты стал лишь по этой причине.  
— Нет! — отчаянно вскричал Арей, не зная, как доказать отцу обратное. — Нет!  
Но Айон будто не слышал, продолжая чеканить жестокие слова:  
— Наверное, мой ребенок не может быть другим... Я виноват перед тобой. В том, что стал твоим отцом.  
В его руке блеснул меч. Он собирался уничтожить, стереть то, что ненавидел. Что мешало. Не вписывалось в картину реальности. Считая, что этим спасет, а не убьет.  
— Не смей! — умоляюще закричал Арей.  
Вскочив, он бросился к отцу и схватился за лезвие руками. Кровь потекла по клинку. Черная, мертвая кровь. Отрава, бегущая по жилам мальчишки без души.  
Айон вырвал меч у него из рук и отбросил в сторону.  
— Какого черта ты все время делаешь... — прошептал он, касаясь губами и языком порезов на его руках, чтобы собрать капли крови.  
Арей вырвал руки и коснулся окровавленными ладонями щек отца.  
— Я не хочу тебя забывать... — прошептал он, глядя ему в глаза.  
Мягко взяв сына за запястья, Айон убрал его руки от своего лица. Невыносимо было смотреть на отца. Страх пронизывал от вида этой непоколебимой уверенности в своей правоте. Он казнил с впечатлением, что совершает благо. Безопаснее было бы убить его. Но кроме него не осталось никакой связи со счастьем. Не менее страшно было потерять и это. При любом раскладе. Потерять все.  
— Что ты задумал? — спросил Айон.  
— Не скажу... — отчаянно выдавил Арей. — Все равно ты сотрешь мне память...  
— Ты посмел восстать против меня... У тебя действительно нет души. Но это уже не важно...  
Прежде, чем Айон подобрал с пола меч, Арей первым кинулся к нему. И, подхватив, вонзил острое лезвие отцу в грудь. Кровь хлынула на руки. Живая, манящая, алая кровь.  
Стоило поднять голову, напротив зажглись яркие голубые глаза. Ледяные, бесстрастные. И губы растянулись в торжествующей усмешке.  
Раб. Навечно раб Правителя Ада. Оружие в его руках. Как же хотелось сделать хоть что-то ему наперекор. Но невозможно было сделать наперекор, не зная, каков его план. 

***

Арей проснулся в ужасно паршивом настроении. Кошмары об отце он ненавидел больше остальных. После них оставался крайне неприятный осадок. Накопив достаточно злости, демон поплелся вниз, надеясь, что Анри уже проснулся, и он сможет на него наорать.  
Тот действительно уже давно маячил на кухне, высматривая по углам что-нибудь вкусненькое. При виде Арея он в испуге подскочил и попытался неуклюже спрятать за спину большой кусок шоколадки.  
— Какой же ты все-таки идиот, — с отвращением произнес Арей, намеренно задевая его плечом.  
Проследовав к раковине, он привычно утолил жажду и, уже гораздо более спокойно оглядевшись, перевел взгляд на Анри.  
— Я просто кушал, — виновато промямлил тот, пытаясь проглотить застрявший во рту шоколад.  
Племянник обдал его нескрываемым презрением.  
— Отец не учил тебя себя вести? — процедил он с неприязнью. — Глупое, инфантильное существо.  
— Зато я теплый и пушистый! — возмутился Анри, демонстрируя ему перепачканный в шоколаде язык.  
Арея передернуло. Вспомнив, что этот мерзкий великовозрастный ребенок вчера целовал его, демон едва сдержал накатившее отвращение. Подойдя к Анри, он решительно стукнул его ложкой по лбу. Тот, захныкав, состроил жалобное лицо.  
— Есть Айон — ума не надо, — хмыкнул Арей, вновь прицеливаясь ложкой.  
— Своя голова — хорошо, а голова братика — лучше! — запротестовал Анри, отскакивая. — Мне нельзя думать, это братику не нравится!  
— У вас одни мозги на двоих, — усмехнулся Арей. — И те у него.  
— А ты злой! — заявил Анри. — Злой! Умный, но злой! Злой, злой, злой!  
— Ты такой болтливый, — поморщился Арей, все-таки заехав ему ложкой в лоб. — Тебя, небось, еще и выгуливать надо.  
— Я не животное! — оскорбился Анри. — Сам такой!  
— Так надо или нет? — устало вздохнул Арей, массируя виски. Непрерывные визги ужасно утомляли. — Я ведь уйду сейчас, а ты мне тут весь дом разнесешь.  
— А можно мне с тобой пойти? — с надеждой спросил Анри, заискивающе заглядывая ему в глаза. — Мне будет скучно одному целый день...  
— Ну уж нет, — отрезал Арей, ужасаясь подобной перспективе. — Если скучно — вали обратно к отцу.  
— Я боюсь! — всхлипнул Анри, обнимая племянника и утыкаясь ему в шею. — Он меня накажет!  
Арей, оттолкнув его, начал с отвращением отряхиваться.  
— Идиот, — огрызнулся он, в отчаянии возводя глаза к потолку. — Я велел тебе меня не трогать!  
— Но меня надо приласкать! — возразил на это Анри. — Мне плохо!  
Проигнорировав поток ругательств, он вновь обхватил племянника руками, за что получил смачный пинок и был отброшен на пол.  
— Я так больше не могу! — взвыл Арей, хватаясь руками за голову. — Папа!!! Забери это чучело отсюда! Прошу тебя!  
Анри притих и прижал ушки, дожидаясь, пока он успокоится. Перспектива вернуться к брату пугала гораздо больше разъяренного племянника. Арей, накричавшись до хрипа, ушел в душ. Только это могло сейчас восстановить его душевное равновесие и очистить тело от прикосновений омерзительного существа.  
По дороге ему встретилась сонная Арианна, разбуженная криками. Увидев демона, она приветливо улыбнулась, протянув к нему руки. Арей обнял девушку, тяжело вздыхая. Даже в таком большом доме он чувствовал себя неуютно в присутствии стольких посторонних. Сначала Эллада, потом Анри... Такими темпами ему пришлось бы поселить у себя всех любовников отца.  
— Я не могу его выносить, — пожаловался он измученно. — Надо все рассказать отцу, и пусть делает с ним что хочет...  
— Успокойся, — тихо прошептала Арианна, целуя его в щеку. — Я за ним присмотрю.  
Немного уняв злость, Арей с трудом изобразил улыбку, больше похожую на оскал, и, отстранив девушку, все же последовал в душ. Надеясь наконец хоть недолго отдохнуть от утомившей суеты, он с наслаждением погрузился в теплую ванну, умиротворенно прикрывая глаза и откидываясь на бортик. Но, не успев пролежать так и секунды, он был оглушен пронзительным женским визгом. В следующее мгновение стена напротив разлетелась вдребезги, и демона чудом не задело осколками.  
Готовый уже вскипеть от злости и испепелить все вокруг, Арей обернулся, пронзив взглядом обнаженную Элладу, одной рукой стыдливо прикрывающую грудь, а другой сжимающую пистолет.  
— Извращенец! — заверещала она возмущенно.  
Демон с чувством стукнулся лбом о бортик ванны и отчаянно взвыл, невероятно сильно сожалея, что экзорцистка не вышибла ему мозги. Она бесила не меньше, чем Анри. Хотелось с громким воплем наброситься на них обоих и растерзать, не оставив ни кусочка. Или плюнуть на все и уйти самому. В этот дом проникли люди, прочно пустив здесь корни — а значит, его проще было снести и отстроить новый, погребя под руинами их бренные останки.  
Выбравшись из ванны и быстро подойдя к Элладе, Арей решительно взял ее руку, в которой был зажат пистолет, и приставил к своему виску.  
— Ты промахнулась, — оскалился он, попытавшись натянуто улыбнуться. — Попробуй снова.  
Девушка, растерявшись, не нашла ничего лучше, чем вновь выкрикнуть: «Извращенец!» и поспешно скрыться за дверью. Сдавив руками виски, Арей сполз по стене прямо в лужу воды на полу, натекшую с ее волос, и расхохотался — громко и нервно, предчувствуя начинающуюся истерику. Сейчас, в окружении такого количества идиотов, ему как никогда хотелось убивать.  
Накрыв лицо рукой и издав нервный смешок, Арей все же поднялся, пошатываясь и дрожа. Сейчас он бы согласился даже переехать в психушку — наверняка там было бы гораздо спокойней, тише и безжизненней. И уж точно никто, никто не стал бы врываться в его дом и трепать ему нервы!  
Ударив по уцелевшей стене и оставив на ней сеть трещин, демон решил поспешить скорее сбежать из этого дурдома и отправиться по делам. Как ни странно, больше всего озадачил один-единственный вопрос: для чего Элладе в душе нужен был пистолет?

Выйдя из дома, Арей встретил во дворе Арианну, вновь подошедшую к нему с улыбкой. Успев немного успокоиться, он даже смог обнять ее, но тут же отстранился.  
— Я постараюсь поддерживать в твоем доме порядок, пока тебя не будет, — пообещала девушка, целуя его в щеку. — Надеюсь, к вечеру все наладится.  
— Подсыпь им яда в обед, — раздраженно проворчал демон, забираясь в автомобиль. — Я буду тебе очень признателен.  
Арианна хихикнула, прикрывая рот ладонями. Хотя она прекрасно знала, что Арей не шутит, все же убить тех, кто был дорог ей и отцу, он не смог бы. Легче было воспринимать его маниакальное желание убивать как шутку, чем признать, что он и в самом деле сумасшедший.  
— Ты в город? Купи мне конфеток! — нахально заявил Анри, выбежавший из дома. — Много-много конфеток!  
Племянник сложил пальцы в красноречивый кукиш. Анри, обидевшись, недовольно насупился.  
— Он ко мне приставал! — раздался с крыльца возмущенный голос Эллады.  
Гордо вздернув нос, девушка надменно глядела на них сверху вниз. Ее пышные формы обвивало лишь скромное полотенце, держащееся на внушительной груди.  
— Может, тебе одеться? — неуверенно и немного смущенно предложила Арианна.  
— Еще чего! — фыркнула Эллада, воинственно тряхнув волосами. — Если мужчины не умеют держать себя в руках — они недостойны наслаждаться моей красотой!  
— А я всегда знал, что ты плохой и будешь обижать Арианну! — заявил Анри. — Ты ей изменяешь! Ты ее не любишь!  
— Слушай, умник, — прошипел Арей, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заехать ему по физиономии, — я физически не могу трахать проституток. У меня на них не встает.  
— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнула Эллада. — Это кто тут проститутка?!  
— Вы оба, — звенящим от напряжения голосом приказал Арей. — Встаньте во-он туда.  
— Это еще зачем? — недоверчиво фыркнул Анри.  
— Вставай, — велел Арей.  
Испугавшись его ледяного тона и нервно дергающегося глаза, Анри перебежал на указанное место. Эллада проследовала туда же важной походкой. Мотор «Хаммера» угрожающе взревел, и автомобиль понесся прямо на них. Громко завизжав, они бросились врассыпную, успев смыться до того, как оказались бы погребены под колесами. Осыпаемый громкими и разнообразными проклятиями, вполне удовлетворенный Арей спокойно уехал по делам, в душе все же немного жалея, что не удалось по-настоящему задавить надоевших гостей.

Вечер выдался на удивление тихим и спокойным. Летняя прохлада смирила нрав буйных гостей, и те ушли прогуляться вдоль леса. К всеобщему счастью, вернувшийся Арей не застал их. На пороге его ждала Арианна. В легком белом платье, полы которого трепетали от ветерка, она была похожа на ангела. Бегущая по траве, она будто летела над ней, паря в воздухе. Завороженный этой красотой, Арей улыбнулся, когда его коснулись нежные руки, обвивая за шею. Подхватив девушку, он понес ее в дом, срывая с бледных губ поцелуи.  
— Мы одни на этот вечер, — улыбнулась Арианна, оказавшись на диване, куда ее бережно опустил демон.  
— Это замечательно, — усмехнулся Арей, присаживаясь рядом. — А у меня есть для тебя подарок.  
— Подарок? — весело переспросила девушка, игриво хихикая. — И что же это?  
Сходив к машине, демон вернулся, держа что-то за спиной. Арианна попыталась заглянуть ему через плечо, но ее губы накрыл короткий и нежный поцелуй.  
— Вот, — улыбнулся Арей, протягивая ей бархатную коробку.  
Благодарно чмокнув его в щеку, девушка открыла ее и замерла в восхищении. Янтарное ожерелье переливалось яркими красками, играя отблесками света.  
— Очень красивое, — тихо произнесла Арианна, поднимая глаза на любимого.  
Арей тепло улыбался, но брови его оставались по-прежнему нахмуренными.  
— Я хочу рассказать тебе кое о чем, — сказал он негромко, но твердо. — Я не доверяю никому, но мне хочется поговорить об этом. Даже если ты не найдешь, что ответить. Я должен выговориться.  
— Я выслушаю тебя, — ласково прошептала девушка, приникая к его груди.  
Запустив пальцы в ее волосы, Арей тихо вздохнул.  
— Пойдем в машину. Есть одно место... Я должен тебе его показать.  
Недоуменно глядя на демона, Арианна все же последовала за ним. Дорога была не слишком долгой, и весь путь они провели молча. Арей смотрел на дорогу и курил, стряхивая пепел в окно, а Арианна сидела рядом, опустив глаза и не решаясь начать разговор. Она хотела дать ему возможность собраться с мыслями.  
«Хаммер» остановился на утесе, возвышающемся над рекой. С высоты открывался вид на берег, на котором расположился город. Мелкая россыпь зданий образовывала причудливый узор, простираясь почти до самого леса, опоясывающего город. И там, на самой его границе, был дом Арея, почти полностью скрытый за садовыми деревьями.  
Арианна присела на землю, на край утеса, и свесила вниз босые ноги. Улыбаясь бьющему в лицо ветру, она, щурясь на солнце, оглядывала расстилающийся перед ней пейзаж. Арей встал рядом, стараясь, чтобы ветер не донес до нее сигаретный дым. Он молчал, но Арианна не спешила начинать разговор. На ее тонкой шее сверкало подаренное им ожерелье. Ослепляли яркие отблески света на водной глади. Все вокруг казалось омерзительно прекрасным. Арей сдвинул на глаза черные очки, будто надеясь спрятаться от этой красоты.  
Он понимал, почему такая чистая, светлая и добрая девушка полюбила его. Он один действительно понимал, почему она вернулась. Он не говорил об этом ни с кем. Как и она.  
Она познакомилась с Анри, когда выслеживала Айона. Тогда с ней не было Эллады — тогда та еще наслаждалась роскошью в родительском доме, не зная горя. Он стал вторым ее другом. И первым демоном, с которым она нашла общий язык. Потому что в какой-то момент их объединяла одна цель. Им было против кого дружить. Но это позволило ей увидеть, что демоны — не безусловный враг. Что они такие же, как люди. Просто иначе устроены. Просто живут не на планете, а на космическом корабле. У них другие привычки, другие тела. Но те же чувства. Те же привязанности. Все предрассудки рухнули, когда Арианна это поняла.  
Она стала монахиней, потому что хотела посвятить себя служению людям. Это было в ее натуре, в самой сути ее души. Она выросла в приюте при монастыре. И однажды ей предложили поступить на службу в экзорцистскую организацию, практически вся борьба которой сводилась к борьбе с единственным демоном — Айоном. Он один напрямую вмешивался в жизнь человечества, не слишком заморачиваясь по поводу собственных экспериментов, в которых даже не трудился избегать человеческих жертв.  
Никто не собирался отправлять юную и немощную девочку на передовую. Она сама отвоевала право не отсиживаться в тылу. Ей хотелось быть нужной и полезной, хотелось совершить что-то значимое. У нее не всегда получалось поспевать за товарищами по оружию. Но ее никогда не тянуло вернуться в тесный кабинет.  
Здоровье с годами не становилось лучше. Из-за альбинизма все сильнее падало зрение. Хотелось взять от жизни как можно больше, пока давалась возможность. Но Арианна даже не представляла, что однажды ей скажут: «Появилось то, что может тебе помочь».  
Арей сделал это. Арей дал ей будущее. Теперь она держала жизнь в своих руках. Судьба была больше не властна над ней. Судьба преподнесла бесценный дар. Нечеловеческий разум, способный победить любую человеческую болезнь.  
Арианна вернулась не только ради ребенка, которому желала счастья. Она не уехала из города, когда сбежала от Арея. Все здесь знали его. Все знали, что он сделал для человечества. Это заставило ее принять окончательное решение. Когда она поняла, что демон Арей и ученый Арес Адамс — одна и та же личность. Он создал столько прекрасного. Он спасал жизни, а не отнимал. Он хотел всем счастья. Как и она. Это связывало их.  
Она любила его. Любила то, что он делал. И эта любовь была сильнее долга перед человечеством. Арей спас больше жизней, чем отнял Айон.  
Арей нервно затянулся сигаретой. Если бы Арианна знала, чего ему стоили исследования, позволившие изобретать лекарства и аппаратуру под тела людей... Если бы знала, скольких он убил, чтобы изучить, вряд ли продолжала бы думать о нем так хорошо. И далеко не всех он убивал ради какой-то цели. Некоторые просто раздражали. На некоторых можно было сорвать боль и злость.  
Вся жизнь проносилась перед глазами. Все ужасы, сотворенные с ним. И те, что он сотворил своими руками. Айон, приветливо улыбающийся любимому ребенку. Правитель Ада с ледяными глазами. Дорогой друг, потерянный навек.  
«Я не предавал отца!» — хотелось закричать во всю глотку, чтобы эхо разнесло этот крик по всему миру. Но Арей безмолвствовал, не решаясь сказать ни слова.  
Лишь мысли плавно текли по воспоминаниям, унося ко дню их встречи в старой церквушке. В тот день ему казалось, что отец совсем не изменился... Что он до сих пор остается всемогущим, добрым и сильным... Но все это было лишь иллюзией. Отец всегда был таким же, как все. Быть может, он многим от них отличался, но разве это имело хоть какое-то значение? В главном — а это Арей уже успел заметить — он был так же мелочен, эгоистичен и глуп. Любовь к нему понемногу угасала, порой возникая внезапными взрывами, но так же быстро тая. Детство давно закончилось, и вместе с его уходом спала пелена наивности и слепой веры.  
— Я разочарован, — наконец произнес демон. Арианна удивленно посмотрела на него. — Я разочарован, — повторил он, нервно затягиваясь сигаретой. — Я столько лет ждал того, что должно было избавить меня от кошмаров, но, когда обрел это, мне не стало легче. Я ждал этого как чуда, но чуда не случилось.  
— Чего ты ждал? — тихо спросила девушка, мягко касаясь его руки.  
Арей вздрогнул и резко отдернул ладонь.  
— Когда снова встретился с отцом... Я думал, что его присутствие все исправит... Что я снова буду счастлив... Но ничего не изменилось... Только когда... Я трахаюсь с ним... Мне становится легче...  
Стараясь не смотреть на Арианну и делая вид, что не замечает ее ошарашенно-вопросительного взгляда, демон продолжал:  
— Я родился из его мечты... Он создал меня лишь для того, чтобы воспользоваться мной... Он одержимый, сумасшедший, для него лишь его цель имеет значение. В детстве я видел все это совсем иначе... А теперь я в растерянности. Я больше не знаю, чего мне ждать. Не знаю, что может спасти меня. Он не был другим... Это я был другим. И тем ребенком, который верил ему, я больше никогда не стану. Мне больно, Арианна. Больно и страшно. Наверное, это конец. Наверное, ничто не спасет меня. И мне остается лишь смириться с этим.  
Девушка опустила глаза, безмолвно созерцая волны внизу, разбивающиеся об утес. Арей мог лишь гадать, какие мысли сейчас бродили в ее голове.  
— Я вроде как умер, а вроде как жив, — произнес он тихо. — От меня ничего не осталось. Я оказался заперт в кромешной тьме и не нашел оттуда выхода. Куда бы я ни шел, везде я встречал лишь тьму. Непроглядную, бесконечную тьму. Ты утонешь в глубокой тьме моей души, если заглянешь в нее.  
— Я хочу понять, — вздохнула Арианна, подтягивая колени к груди и обхватывая их руками. — Что мешает тебе жить счастливо? Ты не нуждаешься в материальных благах, у тебя есть семья, дом, прекрасный город. Ты можешь ни о чем не беспокоиться и заниматься только тем, что приносит тебе удовольствие. Так в чем твоя проблема?  
— Ничто не приносит мне удовольствия, — криво усмехнулся Арей. — В моей голове бушует настоящий ад, в котором я горю почти всю свою жизнь. И та жизнь гораздо реальнее, чем эта. Люди меряются достижениями от скуки, развлекаются, совершают преступления, размножаются и занимаются многими другими бесполезными вещами. Но разве кто-то из них предполагает, что можно существовать как-то по-другому? Даже отец... Он вечно говорит мне о рае, но разве его рай что-то изменит? Для меня создание своего рая лишь очередная ступень, для него — конечная цель. Я давно вырос, и его амбиции перестали меня удовлетворять. А он до сих пор просит меня помочь ему. Если бы он только оглянулся вокруг, он увидел бы рай. Я давно создал его. Но он не знает, как должен выглядеть рай. Ему просто нужен какой-то смысл в его незначимой жизни.  
Арианна вздохнула, утыкаясь себе в колени. Рай... Да, отсюда его было прекрасно видно. Он расстилался перед взором во всей своей красе. И этот рай был поистине прекрасен...  
— Но ты ведь несчастен в своем раю, — прошептала девушка, не поднимая глаз на демона. — Этот рай не для тебя. Он для них. Твой рай будет другим...  
Не дождавшись ответа, Арианна взглянула на Арея. Тот нервно курил, стоя к ней спиной.  
— Ты не веришь в то, что он может создать его? — тихо спросила она, не решаясь коснуться руки демона и попросить его обернуться. — Ты в нем разочарован?  
— Я устал, — коротко ответил Арей. — Я устал. Какой бы рай ни царил вокруг, ад из моей головы никуда не уйдет.  
— Он создаст, — тихо, но уверенно сказала Арианна, ободряюще сжав его руку. — Он обязательно создаст такой рай, который победит твой ад.  
Демон так и не обернулся. Поднеся сигарету к губам, он незаметно стер одинокую слезу, медленно бегущую по щеке. Отчего-то держать все в себе стало невыносимо тяжело.


	19. Глава 19. Мечта, которая служит оправданием

Арея объяла страшная агония. Боль проникала в каждую клеточку тела, распространяясь по нему ритмичными импульсами. Его будто пронзало ледяное пламя, проскальзывая под кожу и впиваясь острыми когтями страха в самое сердце, сжимающееся неравномерно и часто, пытаясь выжить в этой бесконечной пытке. Страдание ни на секунду не отпускало, не давая даже передышки. С трудом подняв голову, Арей скользнул взглядом по уже давно знакомым золотым сапогам, отблескивающим в темноте.  
— Ты каждый раз приходишь сюда, — слабо выговорил он, дрожа и прикрывая измученные тьмой глаза. — Зачем?  
— Потому что у меня нет причин, чтобы не приходить, — скупо усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — Ты ведь каждый раз ждешь меня.  
— Освободи меня, — сдавленно процедил Арей. — Прошу, освободи... Выпусти меня из этой тюрьмы...  
Повелитель вновь усмехнулся, опускаясь на одно колено и сжимая пальцами его худой подбородок. Лед голубых глаз пронзал насквозь, сковывая и не позволяя даже пошевелиться.  
— Если я освобожу тебя, что ты станешь делать? — вкрадчиво спросил он.  
— Я выйду отсюда, — выдохнул Арей. — Выйду в живой мир...  
Правитель Ада провел когтями по его шее, едва касаясь кожи. Заставив дрожь пробежать по телу. Ничто связанное с ним никогда не оставляло равнодушным. Зато ему всегда было все равно.  
— Интересно... — протянул он, размыкая кандалы, стискивающие запястья Арея.  
Тот хрипло вздохнул, растирая содранную кожу на руках. Пальцы, онемевшие и затекшие, не желали слушаться. Но он наконец был свободен! Палач, убивающий и мучающий уже на протяжении стольких лет, наконец отпустил его!  
Вскинув взгляд на властно улыбающегося Правителя Ада, Арей вдруг порывисто обнял его, зарываясь лицом в удивительно мягкие волосы и вдыхая их приятный запах. Он вдруг осознал, что этот безжалостный убийца его души на самом деле живой и такой прекрасный... Что у него есть гулко бьющееся сердце, что его объятия могут быть приятными. После всего. Боли больше не было. Ее вытеснил властный и грубоватый, но в то же время изящный поцелуй. Арей обхватил мучителя за шею, с желанием отвечая ему. Ощущая, как он запускает пальцы в спутанные волосы, больно вцепляясь в них и оттягивая голову назад.  
— Наивный, слабый, жалкий глупец, — прошептал он, обдавая прохладным дыханием лицо. — Прельстился ложной надеждой. Снова.  
Боль внезапно возросла во много десятков раз. Арей издал раздирающий душу крик, ощущая, как Правитель Ада резким и внезапным, но точным движением вырывает ему глаз, орошая кровью покрытый гнилью пол. Тело не слушалось, не позволяя совершить ни одного движения. Арея вновь поглотило бессилие. Призрачная надежда на спасение снова ускользнула. На смену заточению пришли пытки. Зачем он только поверил? Это ничему не учило. Каждый гребаный раз.  
Повелитель усмехнулся, медленно и с наслаждением облизывая кровь с его щеки.  
— У тебя глаза отца, — шепнул он, растравливая развороченную глазницу неосторожными прикосновениями. — Привязанность к нему мешает тебе. Хоть ты и видишь мир моими глазами, но ты все же способен увидеть его иначе. Рано или поздно. Если не устранить саму причину твоей непокорности и сомнений.  
Арей зашипел, пытаясь вцепиться в горло ненавистному палачу, но даже не смог поднять ослабевшие руки. Правитель Ада вновь потянул за волосы, скользя пальцами по изогнутой шее и оставляя кровавую дорожку на мертвенно бледной коже. Когда его член ворвался в пустую глазницу, вонзаясь в мозг, Арей истошно заорал, желая тут же потерять сознание от боли и отвращения. Но отчаянно жаждаемого забытья не наступало, и боль все нарастала, своей мощью затмевая все остальные чувства. Арей готов был умолять о прекращении этой экзекуции, но был не в силах произнести ни слова.  
Когда же наконец повелитель перестал терзать его, принося желанное облегчение, демон не успел даже отдышаться, как настигло новое наказание. Одним ударом сломав ребра и рывком выдернув сердце из груди, Правитель Ада сжал его в ладони, безжалостно раздавливая. Арей захрипел, открывая рот в беззвучной мольбе, но из него хлынули лишь потоки крови. Смерти не наступало. Он лишь чувствовал, как пульсируют в сильной ладони палача остатки органа, что давал ему жизнь.  
— Оков больше нет, — усмехнулся повелитель, бросая его растерзанное сердце в пыль и притаптывая сапогом. — Но ты не встанешь. И никуда не пойдешь. Тебя уже нет. Ты сам себя уничтожил. Теперь черед мира отплатить за твои страдания. Используй того, кто жаждет созидания. Твоя единственная привязанность позволит достигнуть цели. Обрати его мечту в небытие.

***

Слезы крупными каплями текли по щекам. Арей лежал неподвижно, жмурясь от ненавистного света солнца, что проникал через распахнутое окно. Он был истощен и измучен каждодневными кошмарами. Боль пожирала изнутри. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он видел образ жестокого палача, ни на секунду не отпускающего его. Отчаянно застонав, демон протянул руку к потолку, словно пытаясь дотянуться до недосягаемого мучителя.  
— Верни... Мое... Сердце... — хрипло выдавил он. — Мою растоптанную жизнь...  
— С кем ты говоришь? — вдруг раздался обеспокоенный голос со стороны окна.  
Арей вздрогнул, приподнимаясь на постели, и заметил Айона, перескочившего через подоконник. А потом, тяжело вздохнув, закрыл лицо рукой.  
— Я говорил тебе, чтобы ты ко мне не подкрадывался.  
— Прости, — виновато пожал плечами отец, подходя к нему и садясь на край кровати.  
Сын уткнулся ему в плечо. Расстегнув пуговицы рубашки, огладил мускулистую грудь. Близость всегда помогала забыться. Вот бы и сейчас...  
Айон приобнял за плечи и поцеловал в висок.  
— Я вижу, что тебе плохо... Мне стыдно, что я давно не приходил... Но у меня кое-что случилось, — начал он осторожно.  
— Что не так в жизни у нашего высочества? — ехидно поинтересовался Арей. Ласкать отца совершенно расхотелось.  
Айон прижался губами к его ладони.  
— Анри... — произнес он устало. — Он сбежал... Я искал его...  
— И не нашел? — хмыкнул сын, уже заранее зная ответ.  
— Нет... — покачал головой Айон, поникнув. — Я знаю, я сам виноват... Я не осуждаю его... Ему тяжело было все это выдержать...  
Арей усмехнулся, проводя ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра.  
— Если сможешь доставить мне удовольствие, я расскажу тебе один секрет, — предложил он, лукаво ухмыляясь.  
— Мне не до этого сейчас, — досадливо и укоризненно ответил Айон, убирая с себя руку сына. — Ты совсем не понимаешь, что произошло?  
— Просто мне плевать, — раздраженно огрызнулся Арей, отстраняясь и плюхаясь лицом в подушку. — Ты совсем не понимаешь, что мне плевать?  
Почувствовав откровенную издевку, Айон, и так пребывая в не слишком хорошем расположении духа, помрачнел еще больше. Нахмурившись, он развернул Арея к себе, впиваясь в его глаза долгим и тяжелым взглядом.  
— Эгоистичный, самодовольный самодур, получивший по заслугам и недовольный этим, — процедил Арей, вырываясь и вставая. — Ты что, сочувствия от меня ждешь?  
— Помощи, — ответил Айон мрачно.  
Сын презрительно хмыкнул, натягивая кожаные брюки на худые костлявые бедра.  
— Могу пожелать тебе удачи, — иронично усмехнулся он, роясь в карманах, но не нашел там зажигалку и еще больше обозлился на наступивший день. — Да какого черта ты приперся?! — сорвался он, удерживая себя от искушения как следует врезать отцу. — Ты что, не видишь, что мне плевать на тебя и твоего идиотского братца?! Что у меня своих проблем полно?! Что я каждый день вижу кошмары и хочу избавить себя от жизни, а жизнь от себя?! Что я устал смотреть на мир и видеть в нем лишь гниль?! Что я тебя хочу, в конце концов?!  
Айон, открывший было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, растерянно посмотрел на сына.  
— Мне бо-ольно! — измученно протянул тот, застонав и опустившись на кровать. — Понимаешь ты это?!  
Отец обнял его, прижимая к себе и успокаивающе гладя. Арей сжал зубы, зарываясь лицом в мягкие седые волосы.  
— Папа... — прошептал он тихо.  
— Что, мой хороший? — улыбнулся Айон, нежно касаясь пальцами его щеки.  
— Поцелуй меня в глаза... — попросил сын и прикрыл веки, подаваясь вперед и подставляя лицо.  
Отец выполнил просьбу, по очереди припадая к подрагивающим векам и ласково улыбаясь. Арей обнял Айона за пояс, прижимая его ладонь к своей груди. Сон до сих пор не давал покоя, но нежные прикосновения постепенно успокаивали, и на смену ужасу приходило умиротворение. Издерганно сжав руку отца, Арей стиснул зубы из-за вновь всплывших в голове неприятных воспоминаний.  
— Ты называешь меня хорошим, — пробормотал он мрачно.  
Айон усмехнулся, целуя его в лоб.  
— Потому что ты мой хороший, — ласково и заботливо произнес он.  
— Я не хороший, — раздраженно огрызнулся Арей.  
— Ну тогда я буду называть тебя мой дьяволенок, — засмеялся отец, взъерошивая его волосы.  
Арей гневно засопел, сердито глядя на него. Айон в ответ лишь тепло улыбнулся. Огладил впалую щеку. Скользнул рукой ниже, по шее. И на мгновение показалось, что он схватит за горло. Лучше бы он и правда просто трахнул. Жестко и молча. А не говорил всей этой раздражающей ерунды.  
— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл? — тихо спросил он, нежно очерчивая ладонью контуры худощавого тела.  
— Так, чтобы это отражало правду, — хмуро проворчал сын, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям.  
Айон бережно опустил его на кровать, покрывая поцелуями бледные плечи.  
— Правду, — усмехнулся он. — Ты хочешь услышать правду...  
Склонившись к уху Арея и медленно лизнув его, отец тихо прошептал:  
— Мой любимый сын...  
Айон не мог больше проигрывать тем, кто отнимал его близких. Больше не мог позволить обстоятельствам разлучать с теми, кого он любил. Не мог добровольно отдать сына безысходности, поглощающей его целиком, заставляющей желать небытия и идти наперекор отцу. Теперь это было уже не сражение между ним и миром. Это было сражение с пустотой, поглощающей бытие.  
Арей усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза и позволяя отцу подобострастно ласкать себя. Он понимал, что тщеславный демон вряд ли оставит в покое его мысли. Он и дальше будет бороться не с его страданием, а с ним самим, совершенно не понимая, кто в этой битве истинный противник. Он не мог, просто не мог его понять. Но все же отец был единственным, в чьей любви Арей мог найти утешение. Хоть на мгновения забыть о кошмаре, который никогда не переставал преследовать. Боль порой отступала в его объятиях. И начинало казаться, что это истина. Что этого достаточно.  
А потом Арей вновь возвращался в бесконечный кошмар.

***

Тьма настигала Арея. Он бежал по бесконечному пустому пространству, падал, поднимался и снова бежал. Убивающий страх гнал вперед. Там, сзади, преследовало жуткое создание, способное поглотить его жизнь. Чувство ужаса и безысходности затопило сознание. Когда он все же выбился из сил и упал, тьма обрушилась на него всей своей силой, заставляя корчиться в судорогах и истошно кричать от боли.  
Когда Арей уже сдался, смирившись со своей участью, и отдал себя ей на растерзание, вдруг появившийся из ниоткуда Айон встал между сыном и тьмой, защищая его собой. Направив руку прямо в гущу боли, он пронзил ее лучом света. Последним, что видел Арей, было улыбающееся лицо отца в ярких слепящих лучах солнца.

***

Арей открыл глаза и сел на кровати, стиснув руками виски. Голова нестерпимо болела, но еще сильнее болела давно проданная душа. Переведя взгляд на спящего отца, он тяжело вздохнул и коснулся его плеча. Но Айон не проснулся. Решив не будить его, Арей погрузился в собственные мысли. Несмотря на то, что они вновь спали вместе этой ночью, кошмары так и не покинули голову. Посидев в постели еще пару минут, размышляя над собственными ощущениями, демон понял, что уже не уснет, наспех оделся и вышел на балкон.  
Перед взором раскинулись бескрайние леса, обрамляющие его захолустный город. Кое-где маленькими точками горели ночные огни. Тишину нарушали лишь стрекот сверчков и тихое пение ночных птиц. Тяжелые тучи лениво проплывали по черному небу, усыпанному звездами. Полная луна на небе смотрела беззастенчивым глазом. Арею было тоскливо и гадко. К душевной боли примешивалась еще и тупая боль в голове. Нервно дрожа, он уткнулся лбом в холодные перила, чтобы заглушить ее, и стоял так до тех пор, пока кто-то не дотронулся до плеча.  
Арей вздрогнул и обернулся. На него, улыбаясь, смотрел Айон. От его улыбки сразу стало теплее, даже боль отступила на время, давая насладиться прохладным ветром и шелестом листьев, но тут же возобновилась с новой силой.  
— Ты меня жалеешь? — глухо произнес Арей, разворачиваясь к отцу и садясь на железную решетку.  
— Жалость унижает, — мягко ответил Айон, запуская пальцы в его волосы. — Ты не жалкий, Арей... Ты очень сильный, раз можешь все это выдерживать... Не думай, что ты ни на что не способен... Просто ты несчастен...  
Сын обнял его за шею. Уткнулся в лоб, глядя в добрые глаза напротив. Не важно, насколько фальшивым был этот взгляд. Присутствие Айона в какой-то мере облегчало страдания. Напоминало о детстве. О родном тепле. Спасительном, но таком иллюзорном теперь.  
— Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — продолжал Айон, пробегая пальцами по плечам сына, добираясь до шеи и осторожно поглаживая за ушами. — Я почувствовал, что ты ушел, и пошел к тебе, думая, что рядом со мной тебе будет легче. В конце концов, это я виноват в твоей боли...  
— С чего вдруг? — хмыкнул Арей. — Я не пытаюсь обвинить тебя в своих поступках. Моя боль — только моя.  
Айон улыбнулся, легонько царапая его за ушами. Сын щурился от удовольствия и едва не мурлыкал. Было так странно и так приятно видеть его таким. Не отстраненным и злым, а разомлевшим и довольным.  
— Если постоянно смотреть под ноги, будешь видеть только грязь, — усмехнулся Айон, целуя его в нос. — Прекрати смотреть на грязь.  
— Если смотреть в небо и витать в облаках, споткнешься и рухнешь, — угрюмо процедил Арей. — Прямо как ты. Дважды.  
Айон вздохнул. Говорить с сыном было все равно что воспитывать не взрослеющего подростка, язвительного, непослушного и отрицающего любые слова родителя.  
— Когда будешь растить своего ребенка, ты поймешь, что я чувствую, видя, как тебе плохо, — усмехнулся он мрачно.  
— Ребенка, — фыркнул Арей, вновь жмурясь от наслаждения и чувствуя, как пальцы отца ласкают волосы на висках, пульсирующих болью, и та совсем отступает. — Я не желаю плодить новую гниль в этом мире.  
— Гниль? — устало вздохнул Айон. — Для тебя даже существо с твоей кровью в жилах — это гниль?  
— Да! — упрямо и злобно заявил Арей. — Существо с моей гнилой кровью — гниль!  
Отец сопроводил эти категоричные слова очередным вздохом. Скользя рукой по шее сына в нежной ласке, он надеялся смягчить его хотя бы мимолетным удовольствием. Но это, кажется, совсем не помогало. Только раздражало еще сильней.  
— Я ведь не внушаю тебе отвращения, — настойчиво продолжал Айон, желая все же добиться чего-то большего на этот раз, чем постоянных отговорок. — Я хочу знать, почему именно я и только я.  
— Или прекрати меня ласкать, или смени тему! — раздосадовано произнес Арей, ощущая, как пальцы Айона плавно перемещаются по его уху.  
— Отвечай, — насмешливо и требовательно велел тот, на этот раз эротично проводя языком по щеке.  
— Перестань! — громко заорал сын, пытаясь его оттолкнуть.  
Потеряв равновесие, он едва не рухнул вниз с тонких перил балкона, но отец подхватил за пояс и прижал к себе, заставляя выгнуться, склоняясь над пропастью. Арей ядовито зашипел, не терпя такой бесцеремонности. Жаркая грудь Айона терлась об него, а сильные руки крепко обхватывали торс. Чувствуя, как твердеющая плоть упирается в пах, Арей тихо застонал, закидывая ногу на отца и сильнее прижимая его к себе.  
— Я боюсь привязаться к кому-то, — сдался он, с вожделением оглаживая его плечи. — Я могу полюбить своего ребенка. И тогда не смогу уничтожить то, что ненавижу. Потому что мой ребенок может захотеть даже твоего рая. Пусти меня...  
Айон припал к губам сына, страстно кусая их и даже не думая отпускать его. Арей застонал как-то слишком измученно, пытаясь вяло сопротивляться.  
— Мне неприятно висеть над колючими кустами! — возмутился он наконец, когда отец оторвался от него.  
Айон усмехнулся, рывком возвращая в вертикальное положение. Сын, пошатнувшись, пихнул его локтем в грудь.  
— Идиот, — поцедил он, роясь в карманах. — Я уверен, что по ночам возле моего дома никто не шляется, но будет весьма неприятный скандал, если кто-то увидит, как мы занимаемся любовью.  
Айон выхватил из рук Арея сигареты и бросил на пол, тут же затыкая его поцелуем, чтобы не слышать потока возмущений. Прижав сына к перилам, переплел их пальцы, не давая царапать себя. Арей рванулся, пытаясь пнуть отца в пах, но тот быстро развернул спиной к себе, хватая за запястья.  
— Почему ты не можешь быть послушным ребенком? — усмехнулся Айон, кусая в шею. — Неужели так тяжело просто делать то, что я говорю? Прекратить бессмысленные самоистязания и помочь мне в осуществлении мечты?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы в тебе разочаровался не только брат, но и я? — нервно спросил Арей, судорожно вздыхая.  
Сердце билось в бешеном ритме, тяжелое прерывистое дыхание сбивалось. Руки, крепко сжимавшие запястья, напоминали тесные кандалы темницы его души. Но отец будто бы просто не замечал всего этого, продолжая надменно усмехаться. Над ухом послышался повелительный шепот:  
— Ты не хочешь видеть правду, но я заставлю тебя ее увидеть.  
— Правду... — вымученно застонал Арей. — Правду... Глупый гордец... Правды нет, есть лишь точки зрения... И наши точки зрения существенно различаются. Но ты принимаешь за истину лишь свою... Делай, что хочешь, только позволь мне верить в то, во что я верю!  
— Не позволю! — яростно вскричал Айон, хватая за волосы и заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
У Арея перехватило дыхание. Обычно теплый или насмешливый взгляд отца сверкал ледяным гневом, пронзая самую душу, словно на него смотрели глаза повелителя. Демон зажмурился, не в силах выносить этот взгляд, но в сознание хлынули потоки нескончаемой боли, атакуя изнеженную лаской душу. В сердце вновь впились безжалостные когти.  
— Уйди! — истошно заорал Арей, обращаясь к промелькнувшему в мыслях Правителю Ада. — Уйди из моей головы! Я не буду его убивать! Я не буду его использовать! Он единственный, кто может меня спасти!  
Айон сначала неуверенно ослабил хватку, а потом и вовсе отпустил сына. Стальной взгляд смягчился, оставив в фиолетовых глазах лишь растерянность и запоздалое сожаление. На секунду выпрямившись, Арей рухнул на колени, утыкаясь лбом в перила и цепляясь пальцами за решетку. Плечи его дрожали. От осторожного прикосновения к своей голове он вздрогнул всем телом и резко поднялся на ноги, одаряя отца злым взглядом. Айон с печалью посмотрел на сына, протягивая к нему руку, но тот отбил его ладонь, отстраняясь.  
— Ты задолбал, — зло процедил Арей. — Думаешь, что тебе все позволено. Проваливай вон, мне и без тебя достаточно боли.  
— Прости меня... — прошептал Айон, захватывая его в объятия и гладя по волосам. — Прости, мой хороший... Я больше не буду... Я все понял...  
Арей дернулся, но отец не отпустил, лишь крепче прижимая к себе.  
— Я не имею права лезть тебе в душу, — прошептал он отчаянно. — Я знаю, что не имею... Я знаю, что насилие может вызвать только агрессию и боль... Но я привык к этому... Прости... Я не хочу потерять еще и тебя из-за своей жестокости...  
— Ты сам придумываешь себе оправдания, — тихо застонал Арей, больше не находя в себе сил сопротивляться. — Зачем ты придумал себе мечту? Чтобы создать рай или прикрыть ею свою жестокость?  
Айон зарылся лицом в его волосы. Даже сын, понимающий больше, чем кто бы то ни было, хоть и не желавший принять его сторону, считал мечту лишь прикрытием для жестокости. Никто пока не увидел создания рая, но уже многие видели разрушения, приносимые мечтой...  
— Я бы не смог простить себя, если бы совершил непоправимое, — прошептал Айон. — Я не заставляю тебя жить моей жизнью... Я просто хочу показать тебе рай...  
— Рай, путь к которому устлан трупами? — мрачно усмехнулся Арей. — Ты можешь вечно идти по головам к своему мифическому раю, но как же ты разочаруешься, когда головы закончатся...  
— Тогда это будет уже твой рай, — усмехнулся отец в ответ. — Если я разгромлю весь мир на пути к своему раю, ты обретешь то, чего так жаждешь.  
Губы Арея скривились в удовлетворенной ухмылке. Айон поцеловал его прикрытые глаза и развернул спиной к себе, обнимая за плечи. На этот раз сын не попытался отстраниться. Только откинул голову ему на плечо.  
— Я хочу излечить твою боль, — прошептал отец ему на ухо. — Если я пойму, что мой рай невозможен, я уничтожу мир вместе с тобой. Тогда ты перестанешь страдать...  
— Спасибо, — дрогнувшим голосом поблагодарил сын, облегченно вздыхая.  
Он позволил себе провалиться в сладкую полудрему в родных объятиях. Отец убаюкивал, медленно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Зарывшись лицом в гладкие черные волосы. И было тепло, как в детстве. Ужас реальности исчезал на мгновения. И каждое возвращение из этого маленького рая причиняло еще большую боль.  
— Как же ты нужен мне, — прошептал отец, касаясь губами острого уха. — Я помогу тебе... Я люблю тебя...  
Обведя взглядом ночной пейзаж, он улыбнулся, крепче обнимая сына. И тихо спросил, нежно потершись щекой о его острую скулу:  
— Помнишь те звездные ночи? Когда мы все трое сидели на крыльце и любовались луной, слушая тихое пение птиц? Рядом был лес... Чистый воздух, ясное небо... И наша любовь... Прохладные вечера, когда мы сидели, обнявшись, и беседовали обо всем подряд, искренне любя друг друга... Я и сейчас люблю тебя так же, мой хороший...  
Арей затаил дыхание, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. И коротко вздрогнул, когда отец поцеловал плотно сжатые губы.  
— Я уже предал тебя, — глухо произнес сын, утыкаясь лицом в его грудь. — И самого себя...  
Айон пожал плечами, вплетая пальцы в жесткие волосы.  
— Прошлое не вернуть, — добродушно улыбнулся он. — Прости себя. Будь со мной. Люби меня. Ведь в этом и есть жизнь.  
— Прости, — сдавленно проговорил Арей, вцепляясь отцу в плечи. — Я не знаю, что такое жизнь!  
Тот приподнял его голову за подбородок и, улыбаясь всепрощающей улыбкой, с любовью посмотрел в глаза.  
— Улыбнись, — попросил он ласково. — Не надо грустить, я хочу, чтобы ты улыбнулся...  
Нежные руки заскользили по щекам, стирая слезы. Арей сам не заметил, как начал плакать. Он отчаянно жаждал, чтобы отец оставался таким всегда. Чтобы любил его, оберегал и утешал. Как в детстве, как и должен хороший родитель...  
— Не могу... — выдавил он, обхватывая Айона за пояс и пряча лицо у него на груди. — Я не умею улыбаться...  
— Идем спать, — прошептал отец, укачивая его в объятиях и гладя по дрожащей спине. — Завтра будет новый день...  
Да. Завтра будет еще один новый омерзительный день...


	20. Глава 20. Мучительный вопрос

Айон вошел в спальню к Элладе, держась за стены. Он не рассчитывал, что отдаст так много энергии Арею. С трудом хватало сил даже на то, чтобы самостоятельно идти. Рухнув на стул у окна, демон закрыл глаза, мечтая только провалиться в сон.  
Любая злость обходилась слишком дорого. Хотелось поклясться себе больше никогда не злиться, как бы ни вынуждали обстоятельства. Страх потерять тех, кого он любил, разросся уже до размеров паранойи, но демон все никак не мог остановиться. Желая удержать их рядом с собой, он лишь сильнее заставлял себя ненавидеть. И просто не понимал, как поступать иначе. Для этого требовалось изменить парадигму восприятия. Стать лучше. Стать кем-то другим.  
Теперь тишину нарушало лишь хриплое и тяжелое дыхание. Однако своим довольно шумным появлением демон разбудил Элладу. Девушка села на постели и вяло потерла глаза.  
— Ты откуда? — сонно поинтересовалась она, зевая.  
— От Арея, — ответил Айон. Хоть говорить и было трудно, но ответить все равно стоило.  
— Ты чего на стуле лежишь как выжатый лимон? — насторожилась экзорцистка. — Что с тобой?  
— Жизненной энергии мало, — опять честно сообщил Айон.  
Это всегда действовало угнетающе. Само общение с Ареем походило на энергетический вампиризм. Попытки же утешить его физически неизбежно кончались упадком сил. Но еще ни разу состояние не становилось настолько плачевным. Сегодня он, похоже, немного не рассчитал.  
— Вечно у вас, демонов, что-то не то, — недовольно насупилась девушка. — Не шастай по ночам не пойми где — и все будет в порядке. А ты что, даже шевельнуться не можешь?  
Айон усмехнулся в молчаливом красноречии. В темноте мрачно блеснули его клыки. Эллада поняла, что не может. Тогда она встала и подошла к нему, хитро ухмыляясь. Жаль, что сейчас было сложно оценить прозрачную ночнушку, обтягивающую ее пышные формы. Перспектива секса в данный момент скорее пугала, чем заставляла изнывать от предвкушения.  
— Пытать будешь? — спросил Айон, улыбаясь.  
— Да надо бы... — честно призналась Эллада. — В другое время я бы тебя с удовольствием попилила.  
— А что? Сейчас самое время меня пытать. Даже убить можно.  
— Ну ты загнул! Убить — это быстро, а мне надо, чтобы ты помучился!  
— А-а-а... — разочарованно протянул Айон, поняв истинные причины того, почему Эллада его любит. Оказывается, чтобы он дольше мучился...  
Девушка засмеялась и обвила его шею руками.  
— Вот такая я противная! Решила отомстить самым подлым образом! — завила она, потершись о щеку демона своей.  
— Мне уже страшно. Подай мне меч, он там, внизу, в коридоре, в углу стоит.  
— Зачем? Хочешь от меня поскорее избавиться самым гуманным из способов, которые тебе известны?  
— Восстановиться хочу. Арей встроил в рукоять мини-аккумулятор.  
— Э-э, тогда нет! Это неинтересно. Вот если бы ты за мной с мечом побегал — это было бы уже что-то новенькое и добавило бы разнообразия.  
— Я тебе тысячу раз говорил, что никогда не...  
Эллада закрыла ему рот ладонью.  
— ...буду делать тебе больно, тра-ля-ля! — закончила она за него. — Тысячу раз слышала, надоело уже! Тоже мне демон! Тряпка, а не демон! Нет, чтобы орать на меня каждый день и крушить все попало, он, вместо этого, даже на оскорбления нормально ответить не может! Надоела мне твоя доброта, сил никаких нет!  
Айон вздохнул и молча смирился с тем, что его обзывают и обвиняют в гуманизме. Он знал, что ничто так не выводит вспыльчивых людей из себя, как спокойствие и смирение. Однако помешать Элладе у него не было сейчас никакой возможности.  
— Любимая, пристрели меня, чтобы я не мучился... — попросил он, когда ей надоело затыкать ему рот.  
— Да нет уж, ты помучайся! Думаешь, помрешь и от меня отделаешься? Ну нет! Даже не надейся! Мы с тобой будем жить долго и счастливо и умрем в один день!  
— С демонами в один день очень редко умирают... Ты живешь максимум лет восемьдесят-девяносто, а я бессмертен.  
— Значит, я тебя пристрелю! — не смутилась Эллада. — Сначала тебя, а потом себя! Но сначала мы будем жить долго и счастливо!  
Айон не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
— Приятно видеть человека, который вывернется из любой ситуации! Не получится умереть в один день — заставим, не проблема! Но чтобы как в сказке!  
— А ты что же, после меня собрался дальше спокойно жить и меня даже не вспоминать?  
— Ну, почему не вспоминать... Вспоминать тебя я, конечно, буду... Но что изменится от еще одной человеческой смерти? Глобально ничего, мир не рухнет, небо на голову не упадет... Скорбь — не то чувство, на которое стоит делать ставку в жизни. Сейчас вместе с тобой мне хорошо, но, когда ты умрешь, для меня ничего не кончится. Я не собираюсь умирать из-за того, что еще один человек лишился жизни. Я, конечно, в какой-то мере привязался к тебе, но...  
Эллада прервала на середине фразы такой сильной пощечиной, что голова Айона мотнулась в сторону, и он щекой зацепился за раму окна.  
— И ты еще пытаешься строить из себя доброго?! — закричала девушка дрожащим голосом. — Ты, демон, которому настолько плевать на человеческие жизни?! Который плюет в душу, даже не задумываясь о том, что говорит!..  
Айон поднял на нее глаза, тускло светящиеся и зловеще блестящие в темноте. Лишь ради сына он терпел все это. Раз уж Арей нашел среди людей того, кого хотел любить, разве мог он все разрушить, убив эту взбалмошную стерву?  
Эллада в испуге отступила.  
— Ты видишь за моими словами равнодушие к твоей судьбе? — медленно, не повышая голоса, спросил Айон. По его щеке, ободранной рамой, текла кровь. — Если я умру, я разрешаю тебе поступить так же. Забыть меня и жить дальше. Но это не значит, что мне плевать... Арей тоже думает, что мне плевать... Что для вас доказательство любви? Верность? Преданность? Почему вы, люди, так хотите быть несчастными и делать несчастными других? Почему, если я буду жить и радоваться после вашей смерти, вы будете считать меня демоном, которому на всех плевать?  
Прислушавшись к словам Айона, Эллада почувствовала раскаяние. Он говорил жестокие, но здравые вещи. Она ненавидела в нем это. И любила. Потому что если бы ей удалось заставить себя это принять, в ее жизнь пришло бы долгожданное счастье. Больше не омраченное скорбью. Долгом испытывать боль. Мстить за тех, на кого давно уже было откровенно плевать. В ее голове засело столько догм. Он рушил их — и за это она была благодарна. Он учил эгоистичному счастью, которое так презирала человеческая мораль, плодящая невротиков. Может, он не во всем был прав. И не все его убеждения можно было принять. Но он был свободнее людей. Он совершал ошибки ради себя, а не ради кого-то еще.  
Подойдя к Айону, она наклонилась и, осторожно повернув рукой его голову, коснулась губами щеки, по которой текла кровь.  
— Между прочим, это не так безвредно, — спокойно сообщил Айон. — Это все-таки кровь демона, так что поосторожнее...  
— Мне плевать... — отрезала Эллада, покрывая его лицо поцелуями. — Ты не демон, ты ангел...  
— Твои действия, слова и мысли противоречат друг другу, — заметил Айон, устало прикрывая глаза.  
— Я тебя люблю! — выкрикнула Эллада, перед тем, как снова поцеловала его.  
— А вот сейчас все совпало... — задумчиво констатировал демон. — Ты подумала, сказала и сделала одно и то же одновременно... Такое, честно признаться, у тебя бывает редко...  
Эллада заткнула ему рот поцелуем, чтобы не слушать занудные речи, в которых она не видела смысла, так как все равно ничего не запоминала. Да, порой он говорил что-то умное, что-то, что ей нужно было услышать. Порой — жестокие вещи, будто сбивающие с ног. А порой ему стоило замолчать и просто трахнуть ее. Это, в отличие от разговоров, выходило у него потрясно абсолютно всегда.

Проснувшись утром в добром здравии и полной боевой готовности, Айон первым делом вспомнил веселую ночь и взмолился, чтобы новый день не был таким же сумасшедшим. Эллада еще спала, и будить ее он не стал, в глубине души надеясь, что она проснется еще не скоро. С него хватило ее взрывного энтузиазма. Все силы, что он восполнил после Арея, ушли на устроенный ей сексуальный марафон.  
Беспокоясь за сына, Айон первым делом поспешил к нему в спальню. К большому облегчению, Арей еще даже не проснулся. Во сне у него было такое детское и невинное выражение, что Айон невольно умилился. В кои-то веки сын не огрызался и не рычал, а просто спал — умиротворенно и спокойно. Значит, это определенно стоило того.  
В конечном итоге, потоптавшись на пороге, Айон закрыл дверь и направился поесть. Душа уже обрела покой, теперь требовалось зарядить энергией тело. В Элизиум демон пока не собирался, а аккумулятор был полностью опустошен.  
На кухне он обнаружил Арианну, которая тоже уже проснулась и завтракала. Кажется, она единственная здесь вставала в такую рань. Арей мог встать и среди ночи, когда его мучили кошмары. Но, похоже, сегодня ему удалось выспаться. Это не удивляло. Хотелось надеяться, что ему стало легче от всей той энергии, что Айон отдал вчера. Казалось, что у сына должно быть достаточно собственной. Но с ней что-то было не так. Со всем его организмом что-то было очень не так. Мариса видела это — и, наверное, стоило попросить ее рассказать. Но не хотелось знать. Ничего не хотелось обо всем этом знать. Хотелось верить, чтобы иметь возможность победить непобедимое. Правда ставила барьеры. Вера наделяла безграничным могуществом.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Айон, приветствуя Арианну.  
— Доброе, — тихо ответила та.  
Он сел рядом с ней, подперев щеку рукой, и принялся изучающе разглядывать. Хотелось понять, что в ней привлекает Арея. Что в ней особенного. Наверное, в большей степени интерес подогревался ревностью. Ведь сын нашел кого-то еще, к кому не испытывал отвращения. Тем больше у него теперь было причин отказаться от отца.  
Арианна поежилась от направленного на себя пристального взгляда. Вряд ли ей было особенно приятно общество Айона. Просто приходилось терпеть ради Арея. Или ради чего-то еще.  
— А почему вы с Ареем не спите вместе? — спросил он заинтересованно. — Ему ведь спокойнее, когда кто-то близкий рядом. Он говорил, что так ему реже снятся кошмары.  
— Он сам не хочет, — буркнула Арианна, смущенно отводя глаза. — Ему не нравится, когда кто-то влезает в его личное пространство.  
— Представляю, как он мучается от присутствия в его доме Эллады, — вздохнул Айон.  
Вторя ему, девушка сочувственно вздохнула, пожимая плечами. Знал бы он, что происходило здесь вчера...  
— А ты вообще любишь его? — поинтересовался демон.  
— Люблю... — растерянно кивнула Арианна. — Просто он странный... Очень странный... А я человек...  
Айон усмехнулся. Пожалуй, любому человеку было бы нелегко с любым из демонов. Но с Ареем тяжело было вообще всем. И дело заключалось совсем не в разнице культур. Он отличался от своих так же, как от чужих.  
— Если хочешь уйти — пути открыты. Ты очень смелая, раз решилась остаться с ним.  
— Вы ведь не отпустите меня, — обреченно произнесла экзорцистка. — Живой...  
Это звучало как однозначное «Ты не отпустишь». Но ей хватило тактичности выразиться иначе.  
— Если только это держит тебя рядом с ним, то, думаю, тебе достаточно просто не рассказывать о нас, — улыбнулся демон. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты была с ним из-за страха или чего-то подобного. Да и семья ему не так уж и нужна.  
— Пытаешься заботиться о нем? — резко спросила Арианна, решительно вскидывая голову. — Не думаю, что такой, как ты, вообще способен о ком-то заботиться.  
Воспользовавшись замешательством Айона, девушка ускользнула с кухни, оставив его в полной растерянности. Она заступалась за Арея, а не просто кидалась обвинениями. Она защищала его. Может, даже рассчитывала на то, что и Арей способен ее защитить. Пойти против отца. Он мог на это решиться. Но хватило бы у него сил противостоять?  
Из мрачной задумчивости вывел тихий звук шагов за спиной. Обернувшись, демон увидел Элладу. Та стояла, держась рукой за перила, и смотрела на него полными слез глазами. Айон вскочил и подбежал к ней. Приобнял за талию, поцеловал в щеку. Экзорцистка разрыдалась в его объятиях. Отношения с ней с самого начала казались испытанием на прочность. Тренировкой, чтобы воспитать в себе терпение и эмпатию. Научиться улаживать конфликты. А потом применить все это на тех, кто действительно имел значение.  
— Айон... — всхлипнула Эллада, цепляясь за его рубашку. — Я... Хочу умереть раньше тебя... Ты мой любимый... Первый... Единственный... Я не хочу жить без тебя... Хочу, чтобы ты был со мной до самой моей смерти...  
— Я не должен был вчера говорить с тобой о смерти. Люди всегда так реагируют, — с досадой ответил демон, обнимая ее за плечи и прижимая к себе. — Даже не поддаваясь злости, сколько ошибок я еще в состоянии совершить... И сколько боли причинить... Мы еще живы, Эллада, у нас еще вся жизнь впереди. Мы сейчас вместе. Не трать время своей жизни на скорбь и слезы. Ты полюбила меня, виновного в смерти своих родителей. Ты сделала выбор между жизнью и смертью.  
Эллада зарыдала еще громче, еще отчаянней. Айон взял ее на руки и понес наверх. Толкнув ногой дверь спальни, он усадил девушку на кровать и, взяв ее ладонь, поочередно поцеловал каждый палец. Тонкая, трясущаяся от рыданий рука экзорцистки бессильно обмякла в большой и нежной ладони демона. Однако девушка понемногу успокоилась. По-настоящему рыдать можно было, только если настроению соответствовала атмосфера. Рыдать же в объятьях Айона, который целовал и улыбался, было просто невозможно.  
— Чего ты так улыбаешься? — насупилась она. — Радуешься, что мне плохо?  
Айон засмеялся.  
— Когда тебе плохо, ты обычно так не говоришь. Из чего делаю вывод, что с тобой уже все в порядке.  
— Ничего не в порядке!  
— Не нервничай...  
Потершись о щеку Эллады, Айон сомкнул руки у нее на талии. Девушка в свою очередь сложила руки на груди и гордо отвернулась. Настроения у нее сменяли друг друга крайне быстро. Сейчас ей хотелось побыть капризной девочкой, чтобы Айон ее поуговаривал. Она сама порой удивлялась, как нахально ведет себя с опасным демоном. С врагом всего человечества. Он даже не отрицал, что люди ничего для него не значат. Но ее почему-то терпел. Ведь явно не просто так.  
— Пройдемся по саду, — предложил Айон, целуя Элладу в щеку.  
— Не хочу.  
— Пойдем, — повторил Айон, снова сопроводив просьбу поцелуем.  
— Нет.  
— Ну пожалуйста...  
— Нет.  
— Ну, как хочешь! — заявил демон, вставая.  
Эллада схватила его за руку.  
— Ты куда это собрался?  
Айон засмеялся.  
— В монастырь. Может, там и останусь!  
— Ах, ты! Ну нет, одного я тебя не отпущу! Вот сейчас специально тебе назло одену юбку покороче и декольте поглубже, и пойду с тобой!  
— В монастырь в мини-юбке не ходят.  
— А я пойду! — угрожающе заявила Эллада.  
Айон вздохнул.  
— Тебя же туда в таком виде не пустят.  
— С демоном меня везде пустят!  
Айон сдался. Спорить с Элладой было бесполезно. Иногда казалось, что его самомнение меркнет на фоне ее. Раньше он и предположить не мог, что такое способно существовать.  
— Признайся, что тебе со мной повезло! — нагло заявила Эллада.  
Айон промолчал. У него было свое мнение насчет того, кому с кем повезло, но он не стал его озвучивать.  
— Чего ты такой печальный? — продолжала она говорить гадости. — Стоишь с похоронным лицом, как будто меня в могилу уносят! Хотя, нет, если бы я умерла, ты бы радовался!  
Айон никак не реагировал, и ее это, кажется, озадачило. Поднявшись с кровати, она посмотрела ему в лицо. Пристально вгляделась в нечеловеческие фиолетовые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, надеясь прочитать в них его чувства. Но, похоже, так ничего и не поняла.  
— Нет, правда, что с тобой? Достала я тебя уже, да?  
Демон обнял ее за талию и притянул к себе.  
— Я просто задумался... Не обращай внимания... — вздохнул он, целуя ее в лоб.  
— Таким печальным голосом... Ты же врешь. Я вижу, что врешь.  
— Пусть вру. Тебя это не касается. Хоть раз в жизни ты можешь ни о чем не спрашивать и уважать мои личные мысли, которыми я имею право с тобой не делиться?  
— Много у тебя прав. Я для тебя просто вещь, с которой ты поиграешь и выбросишь. Мои мысли ты читаешь, в твои просишь не лезть... Спокойно посмотришь на мою смерть и пойдешь дальше... Я не хочу всю жизнь провести с тем, кто останется равнодушен к моей смерти.  
Минута прошла в полном молчании. Эллада ждала, когда Айон ответит, что он тоже не собирается потакать прихотям человеческой девчонки, и они опять поругаются. О чем он думал, она не догадывалась. До тех пор, пока он не встал перед ней на колени и не поцеловал ее руку. Экзорцистка отдернула ладонь как от удара током, а потом опустилась на пол рядом с ним.  
— Прости меня... — прошептала она, касаясь ладонью его щеки.  
Она хотела поцеловать его, но он накрыл ее ладонь своей и, поднеся к губам, припал к нежной коже.  
«Нехороший я человек! И вообще, мягко говоря, стерва...» — подумала девушка.  
В запоздалом раскаянии она обхватила Айона за шею и погладила по голове. Пальцы тонули в мягких седых волосах. В нем было прекрасно все. И каждый раз он удивлял чем-то новым.  
— Я думал о том, что сотру тебе память, чтобы ты смогла полюбить человека... — прошептал демон. — Но теперь я этого не хочу...  
— Дурак... Какой же ты дурак... — прошептала Эллада в ответ, прижимая его голову к своей груди. — Я тебя люблю, но какой же ты дурак...

Утро, как и ожидалось, не принесло Арею ничего хорошего. Проснувшись и, к своему несчастью, осознав, что все еще существует, демон почувствовал неконтролируемое раздражение. Свет солнца будто бы физически выжигал глаза. Отец, давно ждавший пробуждения сына, улыбнулся, целуя его в висок. Он уже несколько минут лежал рядом, чтобы встретить вместе с ним новый день.  
— Не трогай меня! — обозленно огрызнулся Арей, вырываясь.  
Айон поник, тяжело вздыхая. Бешеный взгляд сына заставлял остро ощущать груз вины перед ним.  
— Это из-за того, что случилось ночью? — тихо спросил он.  
Арей потянулся к сигаретам, но бессильно опустил руку. Скользнув взглядом по своей ладони, он испытал отвращение от вида худых костей, обтянутых бледной кожей.  
— Ты до сих пор не понимаешь причину? — процедил он, утыкаясь лбом себе в колени.  
Айон неуверенно коснулся его плеча и, не встретив сопротивления, огладил дрожащую спину.  
— Тебе все же стоило бы хоть что-то полюбить в этом мире, — прошептал он с плохо скрытой болью. — Если не можешь полюбить самого себя... Может, будет вполне неплохо, если ты полюбишь своего ребенка.  
Арей пронзил отца яростным взглядом.  
— Тебе приносит радость то, что твой сын хочет растоптать твою мечту?! — вскричал он озлобленно. — Нет?! Тогда какого черта ты хочешь, чтобы я страдал еще и из-за подобного?!  
— Я вовсе не это... — устало начал Айон, но Арей перебил его, остервенело брызжа слюной.  
— Перестань учить меня жизни! — заорал он отцу в лицо, хватая его за плечи. — Поверженный, проигравший, тщеславный, самолюбивый лжец, вечно говорящий о рае и приносящий лишь разрушение, как в свою, так и в чужую жизнь! От тебя сбежал даже твой безмозглый брат, которому доставляет удовольствие тебе подчиняться и спать с тобой! Не лезь! В мою! Жизнь!  
Айон мягко отстранился, без злобы глядя на сына. Анри бы на его месте, пожалуй, крепко получил за такие слова, если бы вздумал хоть раз озвучить их.  
— Даже Анри не говорил мне столько гадостей, — усмехнулся Айон. — Остынь.  
— Знаешь, почему ты не можешь ко мне относиться так же, как и к нему?! — не унимался Арей. — Знаешь?! Я не идиот!  
— Я знаю, — тяжело вздохнул отец. — Знаю... Успокойся...  
Контролировать сына действительно было тяжело именно по этой причине. Он прекрасно умел отличать ложь от правды и здраво рассуждать, не попадаясь на уловки. Это доставляло весьма крупные неудобства. Если с Анри еще можно было как-то схитрить, заставить чувствовать то, что было удобно лишь Айону, то сыном управлять оказалось совершенно невозможно. Это вызывало двоякие чувства: с одной стороны Айон гордился умом Арея и был рад, что все же существует кто-то равный ему самому, а с другой абсолютно не прельщала перспектива заиметь врага в лице дьявола, жаждущего небытия. Но и сдаваться так просто он не желал.  
Стащив вяло сопротивляющегося сына с кровати, отец поволок его в душ.  
— Ты все время такой напряженный и раздраженный, — насмешливо произнес он, подхватывая Арея на руки и опуская в ванну. — Тебе надо расслабиться.  
Арей хмыкнул, откидывая голову на бортик и по-королевски разваливаясь. Как и весь дом, ванная отличалась простотой и изысканностью. Сама комната была светлой и чистой, без излишеств, но с размахом. Просторная, с восхитительным видом на лес из окна второго этажа. В огромных размеров ванну поместилось бы несколько демонов, а прямо напротив нее на стене красовалось большое зеркало. Пожалуй, это было единственное место в доме, где отсутствовали хронический бардак и скопления покрывшихся пылью железок. Видимо, здесь Арей любил расслабляться, глядя на что-то приятное. Хотелось верить, что это нравилось ему как процесс.  
Включив воду, Айон залез к сыну, ласково улыбаясь.  
— Иди ко мне, — с теплотой позвал он, раскрывая объятия.  
Арей лег затылком отцу на грудь, нашаривая его руку и сжимая. Прикрыв глаза, попытался успокоиться и выбросить из головы бесящие до тряски мысли. Айон пробежался пальцами по его животу, медленно выводя на бледной коже узоры.  
— Тебе было приятно только в первый раз? — тихо прошептал он, прикусывая ушко сына.  
Тот выгнулся, потершись щекой о его шею.  
— Просто потом ты все портил, — ответил он честно.  
— Каждый раз? — разочарованно вздохнул Айон.  
Арей кивнул, пристраивая ногу меж бедер отца и скользя пахом по его колену.  
— Так что не такой уж ты хороший любовник, — усмехнулся он, потершись твердеющим членом о смуглый рельефный живот. — Не так уж приятно слушать твои нотации. Тем более в такие моменты.  
— Я думаю только о себе, — согласно вздохнул отец, обхватывая его за пояс и заставляя прогнуться. — И с Анри тоже...  
— Только не рассказывай мне об этом, — поморщился сын. — Я не нанимался слушать о твоих семейных проблемах. Мне искренне противно представлять, как ты с ним совокупляешься.  
— Тебе все противно, — хмуро произнес Айон. — Вот можешь мне назвать хоть что-то, что тебе нравится?  
— Мне нравится покой, — усмехнулся Арей, ощущая, как руки отца нежно ласкают разомлевшее тело. — И если ты заткнешься и продолжишь, то наша близость мне тоже понравится.  
Айон страстно поцеловал податливо подставленную шею, оставив на бледной коже яркий след. Нежность вперемешку с жалостью рождала в нем смесь странных чувств, заставляя отчаянно жаждать доставить сыну удовольствие. Хоть Арей и ненавидел чужую жалость, вряд ли в этом ее проявлении он смог бы найти что-то плохое. Ему было хорошо от ласк. Наверное, это позволяло забыться. Если хоть что-то работало, Айон готов был постоянно делать это для него.  
Увлеченные процессом, демоны совсем не заметили Анри, осторожно протиснувшегося в ванную, затравленно озираясь.  
— Тут братик меня точно не догадается искать, — бормотал он, совершенно не глядя вперед.  
А посмотреть все же стоило. Повернувшись на отвлекший его шум, Айон свирепо нахмурился, сдвинув брови. Арей устало вздохнул, с разочарованием понимая, что продолжения теперь ждать не следует.  
— Ты обещал мне не мешать, глупое животное, — укоризненно произнес он, плеснув на Анри водой, но брызги так и не долетели до цели.  
Тот вздрогнул, поворачиваясь на голос, и, увидев брата, испуганно пискнул, вжимаясь в дверь. В тот момент он сам не осознавал, что шокировало больше — то, что он застал демонов вместе, то, что Айон внезапно оказался здесь, или то, что, впиваясь в него уничижающим взглядом, он все равно продолжал ласкать сына. Хотелось зареветь от обиды и безысходности. В спутанные мысли маленькими шажками просачивалась ревность. Все существо вопило: «Бежать!», но Анри как всегда не слушал здравый смысл.  
— Ты даже по мне не скучаешь! — воскликнул он с укором. — Ты тут с ним! Ты меня никогда так не ласкал! Ты меня не любишь! Ты меня никогда не любил! Ты всегда мне врал!  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, с силой хлопая себя по лбу.  
— Анри... — застонал он вымученно. — Ты такой Анри...  
Тот возмущенно захлопал глазами, важно вскидывая подбородок и скрещивая руки на груди. Арей усмехнулся, игриво прикусывая ушко отца.  
— Трахни его, тогда он увидит твою любовь, — захохотал он. — Ведь тебе доступно только такое ее осязаемое проявление.  
— Что я, по-твоему, больше ни на какую другую любовь не способен? — уязвленно возмутился отец.  
Сын замотал головой, нахально ухмыляясь.  
— Неправда, — с обидой запротестовал Айон. — Я его могу и по-другому любить. И не такой уж он для меня и раб.  
— И как же? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Арей.  
— А я ему разрешаю не мыться! — самоуверенно заявил Айон, ударяя кулаком по бортику ванны. — Всем не разрешаю, а ему разрешаю!  
— Какая высокая привилегия! — картинно восхитился сын, хлопая в ладоши. — Слышал, чучело? Ты, оказывается, избранный среди всей этой черни! Даже мне он такого не позволяет!  
Анри, с растерянным недоумением слушавший весь этот разговор, все же смущенно покраснел, довольный своей уникальностью. Всегда такой дотошный и педантичный, когда дело касалось ухоженности, Айон действительно вполне спокойно позволял ему не следить за собой.  
— Айошенька-а, — заискивающе протянул Анри, плюхаясь на колени и обнимая брата за шею. — Ты меня простишь?  
— Знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю за побег? — усмехнулся брат, хватая его за ворот и притягивая к себе.  
Анри состроил жалобные глазки, умоляюще захныкав, но Айон ответил суровым и непреклонным взглядом. Уткнувшись ему в щеку, Анри преданно заскулил:  
— Братик, я даже по твоим наказаниям скучал... И по тому, как ты меня называешь идиотом...  
Айон самодовольно усмехнулся, перелезая через бортик ванны и усаживаясь на него. Анри вздрогнул, почти вплотную упершись лицом в пах брата. Возникло нехорошее предчувствие. Гаденькая улыбочка предвещала новые, не виданные доселе пытки.  
— Я накажу тебя прямо здесь, — насмешливо сообщил Айон, потрепав его по волосам. — Пока ты опять не сбежал.  
Анри, униженно стоящий на четвереньках, поднял на брата скорбные глаза.  
— Я больше не буду-у-у, — заныл он, подобострастно целуя его колени.  
Лицо заливала краска невыносимого стыда из-за пристального, внимательного и заинтересованного взгляда племянника. Положив голову на руки, Арей садистски ухмылялся, собираясь следить за процессом наказания до конца. Ему-то ничего не было за то, что он укрывал провинившегося дядю. Он ведь не позволял с собой так обращаться. Вероятно, ему доставило особенное удовольствие, когда Айон за волосы притянул Анри к своему наполовину вставшему члену. Он всех ненавидел. Но не всем осмеливался причинять вред.  
— Нет! — истерично завопил Анри, вырываясь. — Я не буду! Убери его, он на меня пялится!  
Брат с силой потянул за волосы, причинив боль. Анри застонал, вновь ощущая себя несчастным и беззащитным.  
— Мне заставить тебя принеси в зубах мой ремень? — прошипел Айон.  
Анри всхлипнул, обреченно мотая головой. Брат немного ослабил хватку. Косясь на племянника, жадно пожирающего глазами, Анри смиренно вобрал в рот член Айона, начав изощренно ласкать его. Не стоило питать иллюзорной надежды. В голове давно уже засело понимание, как непросто теперь будет заслужить прощение. Но все же даже жестокий повелитель казался лучше равнодушного Арея, которому он был омерзителен.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты больше не сбегал от меня? — хрипло вздохнул Айон, болезненно царапая по голове. — Может, отрезать крылья слишком своенравной и гордой птице?  
Анри промычал что-то невразумительное, даваясь огромной плотью. Слезы рекой текли по щекам. Такого унижения он не испытывал еще ни разу в жизни. Раньше это было только между ними. А теперь стало достоянием общественности. Теперь кто-то еще знал, что с ним вытворяет брат.  
— Ты постоянно со мной пререкаешься, — продолжал Айон, оглаживая трясущиеся плечи. — Постоянно споришь и противишься моей воле. Я больше не намерен терпеть твои шалости и вечно их прощать.  
Рывком дернув пискнувшего брата за волосы, Айон встал, бросая его на пол.  
— Раздевайся, — велел он.  
Анри покорно кивнул, пытаясь как можно медленнее снимать с себя каждую деталь одежды, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное наказание.  
— Что ты сделаешь со мной? — спросил он дрожащим голосом.  
— Быстрее, — нетерпеливо поторопил брат вместо ответа.  
Когда Анри остался совершенно обнаженным, Айон за волосы перегнул его через бортик ванны. Уложил на него животом и, прижимаясь к брату, медленно провел членом между его ягодиц снизу вверх. Анри всхлипнул, упираясь в дно ванны и чувствуя, как ладони обволакивает ненавистно-мокрая вода. Поежился, дрожа от неприязни и унижения. Слезы стекали по лицу, с плеском падая в воду, но никто будто вовсе не замечал этого.  
— Возьми меня, повелитель, — покорно выдавил Анри, опуская голову, чтобы длинные волосы скрывали полные слез глаза.  
— Из тебя получился очень хороший раб, — усмехнулся Айон, входя в него и начиная двигаться быстро и резко.  
Анри скулил от боли. В голове вновь возникало сильнейшее желание заставить брата страдать. На этот раз он не отделался от навязчивой идеи так легко, решив, что рано или поздно обязательно отомстит за все свои мучения. Эта мысль позволила молчаливо и покорно перенести унизительную экзекуцию.  
Уже находясь на пределе, Айон потянул брата за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и покидая его тело. Горячее семя пролилось на лицо, и Анри едва не захлебнулся, жмурясь и отплевываясь. Айон усмехнулся, вытирая член его волосами. Подрочил об него, как о секс-игрушку, вытерся им, как полотенцем. Это было невыносимо. Он относился уже не как к рабу. Как к вещи. К мебели. Унизить можно было личность. Чувства мебели не волновали никого.  
Анри разрыдался, падая на пол. Стену безразличия и терпения, выстроенную им, все же прорвало, вынося чувства наружу. Почему брат снова истязал его? Почему вновь заставлял себя ненавидеть? Разве он так ничего и не понял? Разве ему было абсолютно плевать на его боль?  
В подтверждение этого Айон поднял с пола и приволок в угол, поставив там на колени.  
— Так, кажется, наказывают непослушных детей, которые сбегают из дома? — издевательски усмехнулся он, целуя в ушко.  
Анри всхлипнул, вновь пряча лицо в волосах. Сперма брата медленно стекала на грудь, капая с подбородка, но демон не посмел утереться. Айон оставил его и отошел, вновь залезая в воду и обнимая сына. Тот отстранился, кисло и брезгливо осматривая отца.  
— Ты трогал эту мерзость и теперь лезешь ко мне! — возмутился он.  
— Я не мерзость! — отчаянно всхлипывая, тихо пискнул Анри.  
Арей фыркнул, отодвигаясь подальше от Айона.  
— Тебя вообще не спрашивают, тупое и бесправное животное. Стой молча, — ответил он презрительно. — Там тебе самое место.  
Отец вздохнул, отмываясь от «скверны», чтобы сын снова разрешил себя обнять. Так резко говорить с Анри он считал в праве лишь себя.  
— Знаешь, почему плохо спать со всякими грязными рабами? — прищурился Арей, игриво проводя ногой по его бедру. — Потому что после этого от тебя пахнет так же, как от него.  
— И поэтому я такой тебе противен? — тяжело вздохнул Айон, ловя сына за худую лодыжку.  
— Если не можешь его не трахать вообще, то хотя бы мойся, — с отвращением произнес Арей, пиная его в бедро.  
— Ну договорились, — усмехнулся отец, вновь ложась в безмятежную воду и расслабленно прикрывая глаза.  
Сын все еще с неприязнью прикоснулся к нему, обнимая. Айон с наслаждением поцеловал его в макушку. Он был искренне рад, что Арей ограничился такой скромной просьбой. Ведь мог и потребовать выбирать между ним и братом. Он ненавидел их всех — и Анри, и Марису, и Элладу. Но терпел ради отца. Даже позволял жить в своем доме.  
Айон улыбнулся, еще больше проникнувшись теплыми чувствами к умному сыну, в отличие от Анри, не ставящему ультиматумов и спокойно относящемуся к любым привязанностям. Арей любил его, хоть что-то внутри и боролось с этим. Столько делал ради него. Вместо слов говорили поступки. За каждого из них.  
Айон не стал продолжать их прерванные ласки, решив для начала обдумать все, что сын сказал за эти сутки. Слова, предназначавшиеся совсем не ему, прочно врезались в память, будоража душу своим загадочным смыслом. «Я не буду его убивать! Я не буду его использовать! Он единственный, кто может меня спасти!» — до сих пор звучало в голове. Айон так и не решился спросить, чего все же ждет от него сын. Арей слишком злился каждый раз, когда отец пытался коснуться этой темы. И он решил больше не рисковать. Но все же пытался ненароком выведать, что значит для сына. Впрочем, тот все равно не говорил больше того, что хотел сказать.  
«Почему лишь я один не противен тебе?» — вновь хотел задать Айон главный мучающий его вопрос, но вместо этого непринужденно произнес:  
— Мне, пожалуй, пора.  
За волосы выдернув заскулившего брата из угла, макнув в воду и рывком подняв на ноги, Айон придал ему ускорение шлепком и удалился в спальню за своей одеждой, прихватив с собой одежду Анри. Тяжело вздохнув, Арей соскользнул в ванну, втайне надеясь в ней утонуть. Он подозревал, что отец теперь еще нескоро вновь к нему заявится. У него, похоже, появились другие дела.


	21. Глава 21. Осколок мечты

Следуя за братом по длинным коридорам Элизиума, Анри размышлял о бессмысленности своих попыток что-то изменить в их отношениях. Роли уже были распределены. Ошибки уже были сделаны. Теперь осталось только пожинать плоды своих действий.  
Задевало то, как по-разному Айон относится к нему и к Арею. Кем ему нужно было быть, чтобы брат просто любил его? Безразличной и циничной сволочью? Любящим и преданным рабом? Но он хотел быть собой, а не играть назначенную роль...  
Как же Анри жалел теперь о своем побеге... Ведь если бы не этот опрометчивый поступок, все могло бы наладиться еще тогда. Когда брат первые сказал, что считает его равным себе. Как же глупо было поддаться страху...  
— Айон... — тихо шепнул Анри на ухо брату, подбегая к нему и обвивая руками его руку. — Я все сделаю, чтобы ты меня простил...  
Тот усмехнулся, проводя пальцами по его щеке и оглаживая подбородок, доверчиво возложенный на плечо.  
— И во что же ты оцениваешь свой проступок? Того наказания, что ты получил, тебе было недостаточно?  
— Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь... — подобострастно выдохнул Анри, уже заранее жалея об этих словах.  
Он просто не видел иного выхода. Не мог вообразить другого жизненного пути.  
Горячие пальцы коснулись губ. Анри облизнул их и, поймав ладонь брата, нежно поцеловал ее. Айон быстро довел до спальни и, усевшись на кровать, пригнул к себе, впиваясь в податливо раскрывшиеся губы. Анри страстно ответил на поцелуй, углубляя его и сильнее прижимаясь к родному и желанному телу. Ощутил, как брат куснул в шею, крепче обнимая сильными и властными руками. Заставляя запрокинуть голову. Прикрыть глаза, тихо постанывая и ласково царапая смуглую грудь. Анри ликовал, пребывая на седьмом небе от счастья. Ему было приятно... Наконец ему было приятно!  
Оставив на шее брата несколько алеющих засосов, Айон вцепился в его бедра, быстрым движением расстегивая ширинку на своих брюках. Охнув, Анри приподнялся, послушный рукам брата, и медленно опустился на его член, закусывая губу и тихо постанывая от жгучего наслаждения. Вцепившись когтями во вздымающийся от частого и напряженного дыхания живот и прикрыв глаза, он начал размеренно двигаться, шумно и хрипло дыша. Айон так и не стал застегивать рубашку, улетая из дома сына, и теперь взору открывалась его смуглая мускулистая грудь.  
Он пристально смотрел, вцепляясь когтями в бедра и не давая двигаться слишком быстро. Анри застонал в голос, поглощенный мучительным наслаждением. Не выходя из него, Айон повалил на кровать, сам оказавшись сверху, и продолжил движения, наращивая темп и контролируя глубину входа. Анри вцепился когтями в спину брата, обвивая его ногами и постанывая от нежных укусов, перемешанных с поцелуями. И изогнулся, прижимаясь как можно ближе. Чувствуя, как он кусает за ушко и проводит языком по щеке.  
Айон прижал к себе, входя как можно глубже, и, замерев на несколько секунд, после повалился рядом на кровать, хрипло и тяжело дыша. Издав последний тихий стон, Анри уткнулся брату в плечо, дрожа всем телом. Тот приобнял за пояс и зарылся лицом в вечно растрепанные волосы. Все еще влажные после «купания» в ванне. В этом наказании совместилось все самое ужасное, что только могло произойти.  
— Лучше бы ты всегда был таким, — усмехнулся он довольно.  
— Каким? — тихо выдохнул Анри. — Покорным?  
— Да, — с улыбкой ответил Айон. — И любящим...  
Анри чуть улыбнулся и погладил брата по груди.  
— Я буду, — пообещал он искренне. — Только и ты меня люби...  
Напоследок поцеловав в губы, Айон начал приводить себя в порядок, собирая разлохмаченные волосы и застегивая рубашку. Он уходил так быстро, хотя сейчас как никогда хотелось подольше остаться с ним.  
— Я вернусь вечером. Жду от тебя того же, — усмехнулся он.  
Анри послушно кивнул, разваливаясь на кровати. Когда брат ушел, он подошел к зеркалу, рассматривая исцарапанные бедра и искусанную шею, на которой, как и на груди, алели темные засосы. Проведя рукой по ним, демон вздрогнул, слабо улыбаясь.  
«Его поцелуи... — подумал он с любовью. — Хочу, чтобы эти следы никогда не исчезали с моего тела... Хочу, чтобы вечно напоминали мне о его ласке...»  
Вспомнив сладостные ощущения, Анри тихо застонал, прикрывая глаза. Одна мысль о времени, проведенном с братом в любви и удовольствии, погружала в экстаз. И было отвратительно от того, что теперь этого достаточно. Достаточно, что всемогущий господин одаряет снисходительной лаской, а не бьет.

Как же здорово было сидеть на берегу реки возле разрушенного и сгоревшего дома. Старой обители уюта и тепла. Созерцая местные красоты, Айон держал за руку Марису, лежащую у него на коленях. Им было так хорошо в тишине этого места. Умиротворение и спокойствие поглотило обоих, клоня в сладкую полудрему. В лесу пели птицы, рядом шуршала река, волны, гонимые ветром, разбивались о берег. Жизнь здесь была поистине восхитительна. Жизнь, давно уже казавшаяся утерянной навсегда. Сейчас они снова могли коснуться ее.  
— Помнишь, как ты первый раз принес меня сюда? — спросила Мариса, приоткрывая глаза и лукаво глядя на Айона.  
— Помню... Как сейчас... — улыбнулся тот, наклоняясь и целуя женщину в губы.  
Мариса обвила руками его шею, и оба, не удержавшись, скатились по траве, звонко и заливисто смеясь, словно невинные играющие дети.  
— Как же я был счастлив тогда... — прошептал демон, прижимаясь щекой к ее груди. — Когда Арей еще не ненавидел нас... Когда он мог чувствовать жизнь вместе с нами...  
— Не вспоминай о нем, — категорично отрезала женщина.  
— Мариса...  
Та повалила на траву и, нависнув сверху, грозно предупредила:  
— Я два раза повторять не буду.  
Айон улыбнулся. Веселье переполняло его. Сейчас совсем не хотелось говорить об Арее. Однако он никак не шел из головы.  
Мариса куснула за щеку и улеглась на груди. Такая мягкая, теплая. Льнула к нему, надеясь на жаркое продолжение. Айон погладил ее по голове и тихо произнес:  
— Ты ведь ненавидишь его...  
Женщина, отстранившись, вскочила. Оскорбилась от правды? Не хотела говорить об этом сейчас? Но это давно уже стоило обсудить. Айон сел на траве и, не продолжая, стал пристально смотреть в жесткие черные глаза. Мариса родила ему сына, потому что любила. Но полюбить своего ребенка так и не смогла.  
— А я для тебя всегда была лишь возможностью забыться, — непоколебимо парировала она.  
Внезапно, под напором одной лишь ей понятной логики, она замахнулась и влепила демону пощечину. Айон молниеносным движением схватил ее за руку.  
— И как я должен это понимать? — ошарашенно спросил он, накрывая щеку ладонью.  
— Ты сам виноват, что он заслуживает только ненависти, — хмыкнула Мариса. — Это ты позволил Аду такое с ним сотворить. Ты улетел, оставив свою семью, а ночью пришли они. Ты променял нас на мечту. Ты разве не знаешь, что всегда приходится делать выбор?  
— Я миллион раз проклял себя за то, что оставил вас тогда одних... — процедил Айон. — Я не собираюсь платить за мечту жизнью своего сына. Больше никогда.  
— Но тебе придется, — уверенно заявила женщина. — Твоя мечта не сбудется, потому что он не допустит этого. Выбрав его, ты вообще ничего не получишь.  
Айон сжал зубы, сдерживаясь от желания ударить ее. Он дал себе слово, что больше никогда не позволит мечте отнять у него кого-то. Он найдет способ... Обязательно найдет...  
— Скажи, что ты чувствовал, когда снова увидел Арея? — усмехнулась Мариса, вмешиваясь в его мысли. — Когда понял, что творится в его душе?  
— Боль... — выдохнул демон. — Боль... Я ненавидел себя... А он смотрел на меня с такой тоской и злостью... В его глазах было ужасное страдание... Мне хотелось упасть перед ним на колени...  
— И ты теперь собрался вечно перед ним преклоняться? — захохотала женщина.  
Айон поднялся и мрачно посмотрел ей в глаза. Поняв все по его многословному взгляду, Мариса хотела увернуться, но не успела. Он ударил по лицу так сильно, что она рухнула в траву. Дотронувшись до разбитых губ, посмотрела на свою кровь, оставшуюся на пальцах. От страха била крупная дрожь. Он никогда еще не поступал с ней так.  
Схватив женщину за шею, демон прижал ее к земле. Она лежала лицом в землю и почти не видела его, но чувствовала на себе испепеляющий взгляд. Впервые она не могла ему сопротивляться. В глазах стояли слезы, которые она старалась сдерживать из последних сил. Но не смогла — они предательски покатились по щекам, когда Айон поставил колено ей на спину, не давая пошевелиться.  
— Знаешь, чего я действительно хочу? — раздался над ухом его яростный голос. — Чтобы тот чертов день никогда не наступал... Чтобы я никогда тебя не встретил... Чтобы никогда не родился этот дьявол...  
Он отбросил ее, держа за горло и впиваясь когтями в кожу. Мариса закрыла лицо дрожащими руками и сжалась, ожидая новой экзекуции. Но Айон развернулся и зашагал прочь. Было невыносимо больно от следов его когтей на шее. Но еще больней от того, что он уходил. Мариса бросилась за ним, чтобы догнать и остановить. И, схватив за руку, зашептала, прижавшись к его плечу:  
— Прости меня... Умоляю, Айон... Прости за все... Я буду делать все, что ты скажешь, я даже слова против сказать не посмею... Я не стану осуждать тебя... Прости... Прости, любимый...  
Айон сдавил ее горло так сильно, что она едва не задохнулась. В глазах потемнело, и весь мир куда-то рухнул на мгновение. Но своенравная женщина не желала покорно терпеть такую наглость. Во второй раз это ощущалось уже не так шокирующе. И совсем не сводило с ума, заставляя переосмыслить свою картину мира. Поэтому, пнув демона ногой в живот, она вырвалась и отскочила. А потом, отдышавшись, высоко подпрыгнула, зажимая голову Айона меж своих ступней и резко бросая его оземь. Демон захрипел, стирая кровь с разбитого лица, и попытался подняться, но женщина ударила его ногой в челюсть, заставив рухнуть на землю. Это было позорное поражение.  
— Хочешь, я тебя убью? — спросила она, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Я уверена, тебе понравится. Не надо будет думать о муках выбора.  
— А я почему-то уверен, что существуют вещи, гораздо более приятные, чем смерть, — хрипло усмехнулся Айон.  
— Ты сам это предложил, — ухмыльнулась Мариса и быстро присела рядом, чтобы поцеловать его в губы.  
— Еще раз так сделаешь — убью, — предупредил Айон, отстраняя ее за плечи. — Мне дорога моя голова.  
— Это была обыкновенная самооборона, — хмыкнула Мариса, рывком помогая ему подняться. — А с Ареем ты так же обращаешься?  
— Не твое дело, — отрезал демон.  
— Ах, не мое! — усмехнулась женщина. — А чье же? Я его мать.  
— Ты эгоистичная и самовлюбленная, — хмуро произнес Айон.  
— Значит, у нас много общего! — захохотала Мариса.  
Демон тяжело вздохнул, поднимая с земли смятые и поломанные очки.  
— Арей расстроится, когда узнает, что ты сделала с его подарком, — сообщил он укоризненно.  
Женщина равнодушно пожала плечами.  
— Ты сам виноват. Думаю, он обрадуется, если ты расскажешь о том, что то же самое могло произойти с твоей головой, но, тем не менее, не произошло.  
Айон подошел к реке и, склонившись над ней, скривился, измученно оглядывая свое отражение. Все лицо, обезображенное тонкими ранами, было изрезано осколками стекол. Кожа кое-где содралась об острые камни. Мариса всегда могла за себя постоять и сейчас не отказала себе в удовольствии накостылять обидчику, хоть и растерялась поначалу. Однако никогда не хотелось становиться ее противником в драке.  
Наверное, это был уже перебор, раз даже она дала сдачи. Она всегда так беззаветно любила его. И казалось, что ни за что не винит. Но она винила в том, что произошло с ней и Ареем. Винила за нежелание убивать родного сына. И он больше не ощущал, что с ней рядом можно расслабиться и отдаться приятным чувствам. Порой он чувствовал, что предпочел бы, чтобы она никогда не возвращалась в его жизнь, не сеяла в голове эти сомнения. Озлобленная, жестокая ведьма. Отвратительная мать. Страстная любовница — но какое это теперь имело значение. Едва ли не каждый встречный мог предложить ему секс.  
— Надо заковать тебя в кандалы, — выругался он недовольно.  
— Ути, какие мы нежные, — насмешливо засюсюкала Мариса. — Очки у него, видите ли, сломались. Фи.  
Демон с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу и тут же застонал от боли. Женщина расхохоталась.  
— Ты ждешь от него правды, но он никогда тебе ее не скажет, — насмешливо произнесла она. — К тому же, ты просто откажешься верить, желая тешить себя наивными надеждами.  
— Можно подумать, ты знаешь правду, — хмыкнул Айон, умываясь речной водой.  
Порезы неприятно щипало. Впрочем, они понемногу затягивались. Слишком медленно. Стоило вернуться в Элизиум и восполнить запасы энергии в организме. Он не сделал этого вовремя, решив отложить на потом — ведь не рассчитывал на такую внезапную драку в этом тихом месте. С любимой женщиной. Он начал первым, но все еще считал, что она спровоцировала. Как всегда. Не стоило больше перекладывать ответственность. Не стоило больше нападать на кого-то за воображаемый вред. И Арей... Пока Арей не напал бы сам — всерьез — нельзя было трогать его.  
— Я вижу жизнь, — усмехнулась женщина, усаживаясь на бревно на берегу и беззаботно болтая ногами. — И вижу, что в нем ее нет. Ты ведь хочешь заглянуть в его душу с того самого момента, как снова встретил его?  
— Да, хочу, — не стал отрицать Айон. — Но он не позволяет мне.  
— И не позволит, — лениво зевнула Мариса. — Но если ты хорошо меня попросишь, я покажу тебе то, что вижу в его душе.  
Демон обернулся, пронзая ее внимательным взглядом. Женщина невинно смотрела на плывущие по небу легкие облака. Как будто предлагала не предать сына, а пойти прогуляться по полям. Порой он чувствовал, что ненавидит ее за эту подлость. За эту чертову вражду внутри семьи.  
Семья всегда была чем-то фундаментально важным. На одной чаше весов с мечтой. И жертвовать чем-то одним ради другого не имело смысла. Он не мог выбрать между правой и левой рукой — нужны были обе. А этот выбор ничем не отличался от того.  
Айон мрачно уставился в воду, обдумывая заманчивое предложение Марисы. Он был уверен, что Арею действительно есть, что скрывать. Возможно, сын не говорил правду вовсе не из-за того, что боялся непонимания... Возможно, он боялся, что отец посчитает его угрозой своей мечте и убьет. Пока Айон еще видел надежду изменить его, все было нормально. Но что, если дьявола, которым стал сын, уже невозможно было изменить?  
«Это предательство», — звучал в голове настойчивый голос. «Безрассудство — любить своего злейшего врага», — спорил второй. И Айон никак не мог понять, к кому все же хочет прислушаться. Устало прикрыв глаза, он вслушался в тишину, царившую вокруг. Звуки в душе стихли, унося с перепутья выбора и доставляя к воспоминаниям, порождавшим когда-то так ценимые чувства.

***

Вот они с сыном идут по снегу... Арею уже пять, но сугробы слишком глубокие для ребенка, и он, споткнувшись, катается по снегу, заливисто смеясь. Айон, исхитрившись, ловит его, подхватывает на руки, прижимая к себе, и, смеясь в ответ, греет взглядом добрых фиолетовых глаз. Целует онемевшие от холода маленькие ручки. Неуклюже чмокая отца в щеку, Арей кое-как обхватывает его за шею. Мариса кричит из окна, чтобы они шли домой, и сын дрыгает ногами, выражая протест. Улыбаясь, Айон отпускает его, и мальчик снова зарывается в пушистый снег, загребая ручонками и разбрасывая вокруг себя.  
— Папа, а снег белый, как твои волосы! — замечает он удивленно.  
Айон с нежностью смотрит на свое чадо. Сидя в снегу и задрав кверху голову, Арей смотрит папе в глаза. Ведь не важно, что из него вырастет новый дьявол... Не важно, что всего через несколько лет эти невинные и чистые детские глазки будут смотреть с дикой ненавистью убийцы... Не важно... Ничто не важно... Только безумная любовь к этому маленькому удивительному существу...

А вот он бежит по лужайке... Прямо в объятия отца... Они ложатся на траву и смотрят на облака...  
— А вон то на лису похоже! — восклицает сын, заливисто смеясь и утыкаясь носиком в бок Айону.  
Тот усмехается, теребя его волосы. Его воображение позволяет увидеть в облаках только облака. Поэтому не выходит поддержать эту занятную беседу.  
— Папа, а о чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает демоненок с интересом.  
— О новом прекрасном мире, Арей.  
— Да? А как это?  
— Вот и я думаю: как это?.. Ладно, мой хороший, пойдем, нас мама обедать звала.  
Арей бежит впереди, радостный и счастливый. Беззаботный ребенок, верящий в светлое будущее. Пока не знающий разочарований и поражений. Твердо уверенный, что ему подвластен весь мир.  
— А ты мне покажешь свой дом?  
— Когда-нибудь покажу.  
— А он большой?  
— Очень большой.  
— Ух ты! А он в небе, да?  
— Да.  
— А почему мне сейчас нельзя на него посмотреть?  
— Подрастешь чуть-чуть — тогда и полетим.  
— Скорее бы... Пап, а понеси меня!  
— А сам что, не дойдешь?  
— Ну понеси!  
Айон улыбается и берет сына на руки. Расправляет за спиной крылья, чтобы взлететь. Мальчик визжит от восторга, глядя с высоты на оставшиеся внизу речку, дом, луга и бескрайний лес. Подлетая к дому, оба видят грозящую им Марису. Приземляются под ее недовольное ворчание. Родители целуются, зажав фыркающего ребенка между собой. Женщина улыбается и треплет сына по волосам. Она все еще делает вид, что любит его. И легче поверить, чем что-то менять.

Айон полулежит на кровати, читая книгу. Арей залезает к нему и ложится рядом. Утыкается носиком в ладонь. Демон улыбается, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и почесывая за ушком. Сын урчит, прижимаясь к отцу, и царапает коготками его живот.  
— Ах ты, проказник маленький, — усмехается Айон, наклоняясь к демоненку.  
Тот прижимает ушки и робко чмокает отца в щеку. Айон смеется, утыкаясь в его растрепанные волосы.  
— В кого ты у меня такой? — вопрошает он с нежностью.  
Демоненок одаривает отца удивленным взглядом.  
— Ты же говорил, что я в тебя...  
— В меня, в меня... — улыбается Айон, целуя сына в красивые фиолетовые глазки.  
Арей довольно улыбается в ответ и урчит, ложась на отца и утыкаясь ему в грудь.  
— Мой хороший, — ласково шепчет демон, баюкая его на руках. — Я так тебя люблю...  
— И я тебя люблю, папа, — сонно отвечает сын, цепляясь за него коготками и жмурясь.  
Айон счастливо улыбается, прижимая к груди этот маленький комочек нежности. Арей спокойно засыпает в его объятиях. Доверчивый малыш всегда находит под его крылом утешение и защиту. Всегда льнет к нему, зная, что папа не даст в обиду.  
А потом это все же происходит. И невозможно больше верить тому, кого не оказалось рядом в день, когда случилась беда.

***

Айона настигло запоздалое сожаление. Невыносимую боль причиняла мысль, что невозможно вернуть те времена. Сын больше никогда не улыбнется ему. Не посмотрит с радостью на этот мир. Не скажет слов о любви.  
Отец не имеет права его предавать. Не имеет права видеть то, что тщательно сокрыто в его душе. Он виноват в несчастье сына, как бы ни хотел убедить себя в обратном. Он мог все это предотвратить. Если бы оказался чуть решительнее. Если бы не закрывал глаза на то, что причиняло неудобство ему самому.  
Айон поднялся с земли с твердым намерением следовать этому убеждению. Пытаться заслужить потерянное доверие. Пытаться подарить счастье дьяволу, который давно забыл его.  
Никого, никогда он не любил сильнее Арея. Сильнее сына, рожденного из прекрасной созидательной мечты.

Айон вернулся к брату поздно вечером, когда тот уже лежал в постели и ворочался, борясь с волнением и пытаясь уснуть. Анри тут же набросился с претензиями, ворчливо напоминая об утреннем обещании. Айон хмуро посмотрел на него, начав раздеваться и собираясь лечь спать. О сексе не хотелось даже думать. Этот день измотал морально и физически. Но разве можно было объяснить это капризному ребенку, думающему только о себе?  
— Ты обещал, что мы продолжим! — истерично визжал Анри, прыгая вокруг него. — Почему ты меня на целый день одного оставил и сейчас со мной не разговариваешь?! Если я тебе не нужен, нечего было меня возвращать в Элизиум!  
— Потому что у меня были дела, — спокойно и невозмутимо ответил Айон.  
— Какие дела могут быть важнее меня?! — искренне возмутился брат.  
Айон усмехнулся, присаживаясь на край кровати.  
— Мечта, — коротко произнес он.  
— Ну вот и целуйся со своей мечтой! — обиженно заявил Анри, насупившись и скрестив руки на груди. — И бей ее, и спи с ней!  
Айон тяжело вздохнул. Брат отвернулся, презрительно пыхтя и фыркая. Невыносимый дурак.  
— У меня и так все эти годы не было ничего, кроме мечты, — медленно проговорил Айон. — Ведь даже мой младший брат меня предал.  
Анри продолжал дуться, впрочем, энтузиазма у него немного поубавилось.  
— Мой братик ведь никогда не думал обо мне, — продолжал Айон, задумчиво глядя в окно. — Ему было так легко меня возненавидеть и начать желать мне смерти...  
— Ты убил мою любимую, — наконец хмуро сказал Анри, разворачиваясь.  
— И что? — тяжело вздохнул Айон.  
— Я тебя ненавидел. И что? — парировал Анри.  
— То, что я тебя не ненавидел. Никогда. А ты просто взял и начал меня ненавидеть.  
— Считаешь, ты этого никогда не заслуживал?  
Айон пристально посмотрел на брата, внимательно изучая его выражение лица.  
— А ты как считаешь? Ты заслужил, чтобы я тебя ненавидел?  
— Ты заслужил, чтобы я тебя ненавидел! А я тебя ненавижу, потому что ты это заслужил!  
Айон устало потер висок. Анри фыркнул.  
— Ты тоже заслужил моей ненависти, — все же попытался объяснить Айон. — Но я тебя никогда не ненавидел...  
— Твои проблемы, — категорично отрезал брат.  
Айон строго посмотрел на него, взглядом предупреждая о последствиях пререканий. Анри снова фыркнул и бесстрашно показал ему язык.  
— Я твой повелитель, — с нажимом произнес Айон. — И ты должен исполнять мои приказы.  
Анри сердито засопел.  
— Хочешь покомандовать — иди командуй кем-нибудь еще!  
— Нет, братик, — усмехнулся Айон, поняв, что нужно действовать иначе. — Мне нужен только ты.  
— Мне этим гордиться? — фыркнул Анри.  
Взгляд Айона вдруг поледенел. Брат вновь вывел его из себя и, поняв это, испуганно замолчал, прижав ушки.  
— Ты годишься только на то, чтобы срывать на тебе злость, — процедил Айон, ложась в постель и отворачиваясь.  
Брат осторожно лег к его ногам, сворачиваясь калачиком и всхлипывая. Если Айон так ненавидел его, то почему не позволял уйти? Почему отнимал у него семью? Почему не давал просто следовать сердцу?  
— Мое место у твоих ног, — тихо прошептал Анри, зарываясь лицом в одеяло. — Так мне сказал твой сын... Но я не хочу всю жизнь провести на коленях... Ублажая того, кто меня презирает...  
Айон за волосы потянул его на себя. Анри заскулил, вновь ожидая наказания, но брат нежно поцеловал в губы и пригладил растрепанные волосы. Анри изумленно вздохнул, приникая к нему всем телом и припадая губами к дразняще изогнутой шее.  
— Хочешь поменяться со мной местами? — усмехнулся Айон, оглаживая его плечи. — Хочешь на эту ночь занять место повелителя? А я склонюсь к твоим ногам.  
— Хочу! — вдохновенно подтвердил Анри.  
Брат улыбнулся, ласково целуя его глаза.  
— Тогда делай со мной все, что хочешь.  
— Совсем-совсем все? — недоверчиво переспросил Анри.  
Айон кивнул. Анри радостно гоготнул, хлопая в ладоши.  
— Ты совсем как ребенок, — засмеялся брат, проводя пальцами по его щеке. — Но я разрешаю тебе немного со мной поиграть.  
Анри состроил недовольную гримасу.  
— Я не ребенок! — возмутился он. — Я теперь твой повелитель!  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Ну да. Ты ведь так хочешь оказаться на моем месте, глупенький маленький братик...  
Анри фыркнул, вцепляясь в его запястья. Нависнув над Айоном, больно укусил в шею, мстя за насмешку. Тот чуть поморщился, не сопротивляясь.  
— Братик, тебя надо наказать, — произнес Анри, передразнивая.  
«Посмотрим, как далеко заведет его фантазия», — с интересом подумал Айон, когда брат сосредоточенно привязывал его руки к спинке кровати.  
— Боишься, что получишь за то, что сделаешь со мной? В первую очередь решил меня связать для безопасности? — усмехнулся он, лукаво глядя на Анри.  
Тот ответил хитрой и ехидной улыбкой. Секунду спустя во рту Айона оказался кляп.  
— Вот! — восторженно объявил Анри, оглядывая его. — Вот теперь ты восхитителен, братик!  
Айон закатил глаза и насмешливо воззрился на него.  
— Не смотри на меня так! — досадливо воскликнул Анри, шлепая его по бедру.  
Вся эта сцена отдавала чем-то нелепым и неправильным. Даже поменявшись местами, братья все равно остались сами собой. Айона пробирало на смех от насупившегося Анри, пытающегося строить из себя того, кем он вовсе не являлся. Что бы ни пытался делать этот обиженный ребенок, он все равно оставался лишь глупым, наивным рабом.  
Но Анри был иного мнения. Улегшись на брата, он лизнул его в щеку и радостно улыбнулся.  
— Ты такой хороший, когда молчишь, — промурлыкал он, потершись щекой о его подбородок. — Только мне не нравится твой взгляд.  
«И что ты мне теперь, глаза выколешь?» — мысленно усмехнулся Айон, надеясь, что у брата хватит ума не делать подобного.  
Но все обошлось. Стащив повязку со своего лба, Анри накрыл ею глаза брата и обвязал вокруг его головы. А потом, завершив последний штрих его образа, принялся ласкать обездвиженное связанное тело. Он так развратно стонал, в возбуждении покусывая соски, что заставил выгнуться навстречу страстным ласкам в жажде продолжения. С наслаждением облизывая дрожащее от напряжения тело, все больше раздразнивал, распаляя жгучее желание. Айон требовательно обхватил его ногами, сдавленно рыча сквозь кляп. Анри ухмыльнулся, запуская пальцы в волосы брата и медленно погружаясь в него с тихим стоном. Двигаясь все грубее и жестче, он кричал на весь Элизиум, впиваясь когтями в грудь Айона и раздирая ее до крови. Тот стонал, выгибаясь, чтобы плотнее прижаться к брату, но Анри не позволял этого. Он не позволил даже достигнуть оргазма, больно сжав член рукой.  
Айон начал жалеть, что доверил себя брату. В том положении, в котором он находился сейчас, контролировать ситуацию было крайне сложно. Вряд ли у глупого Анри хватило бы ума вовремя остановиться, а перспектива быть покалеченным мстительным братом все же не прельщала. Но, достигнув пика удовольствия, Анри без сил упал на постель, восстанавливая дыхание. Похоже, он не замышлял больше никаких гадостей. Айон не видел его довольного лица, но подозревал, что эту их близость он запомнит надолго.  
Улыбнувшись, Анри вынул кляп изо рта брата, припадая к его губам и сплетаясь с ним языками. А потом, прижав к себе, надавил коленом на пах. Айон судорожно вздохнул, чуть прикусывая ему губу.  
— Развяжи меня, — приказал он дрогнувшим голосом.  
Брат с вожделением провел рукой по его груди.  
— Не-а, — замотал головой он. — Таким ты мне больше нравишься.  
Айон заскрежетал зубами, пытаясь пнуть брата, но тот лег ему на ноги, припадая щекой к смуглой груди, вздымающейся от шумного дыхания, и огладил напряженный пресс.  
— Так здорово не бояться тебя, — тихо прошептал Анри, зарываясь лицом в его волосы.  
Айон поцеловал брата в макушку, заставив вздрогнуть.  
— Я обещаю больше не вести себя так эгоистично, — произнес он ласково. — Развяжи меня и давай спать.  
Анри покорно выполнил его просьбу. Айон обнял брата освободившимися руками, и тот прижался к нему, словно ребенок, ищущий защиты. Изможденные и уставшие, демоны быстро провалились в сон, впервые за долгое время уснув в теплых объятиях друг друга. Без страха и боли. Не как раб и господин. И обоим хотелось, чтобы так было каждый последующий раз. Но ни один не знал, как это удержать. Как не поддаться боли и ярости. Простить друг друга за все, прислушаться к чужим чувствам и желаниям.  
Зло было сильнее них. И это все больше угнетало Айона с каждым днем. С тех пор, как он начал задумываться об этом. Из всех, кто говорил ему, как жить, хотелось слушать только Арея. Несчастного, погрязшего во мраке мальчишку. Который сказал: «Насилие — путь разочарования». Потому что хотелось больше никогда не разочаровывать его.

Айон встретил Марису утром, по дороге в лабораторию. Он собирался обсудить с Амариз усовершенствования Элизиума. Возможность поднять корабль в космос. Теперь нашлись дела поважней.  
Заметив демона, Мариса бросилась к нему, но в двух шагах остановилась. Тот, взглянув на нее, молча кивнул головой в сторону комнаты, приглашая за собой.  
Войдя в одну из неплохо обставленных, но ничем не примечательных комнат Элизиума, он сел за стол и приготовился слушать. Мариса встала рядом. Раньше она бы спокойно села Айону на колени, но теперь не решилась. Вчера они так ни к чему и не пришли. И теперь ни один не знал, с чего начать разговор.  
Они молчали. Демон смотрел на нее, подперев рукой щеку и слегка приподняв бровь, словно ожидая, что она скажет. Женщина присела и положила голову ему на колени. Она боялась, что Айон ударит, но он запустил пальцы ей в волосы и, скользнув рукой к подбородку, заставил приподнять голову. Мариса встала, подчиняясь, и села на стол, оказавшись прямо напротив него. Демон усмехнулся, изящным движением проводя когтем по ее щеке и оставляя тонкий разрез.  
Мариса не сопротивлялась. Только наполовину прикрыла глаза. Айон принялся медленно слизывать кровь с ее щеки. Ему нравилось это. Всегда нравилось. Ей тоже нравилась его кровь. Только раньше он не позволял ее пить. Никто из них не знал, что она тоже демоница. Что это не может ей повредить.  
— Айон... Любимый... Родной... Ты — все, что у меня есть, — тихо шепнула женщина, прижимая его голову к своей груди.  
Демон обхватил ее за талию.  
— Когда ты боишься меня потерять, ты становишься очень послушной, — усмехнулся он. — Куда же девается твоя гордость?  
— Я эгоистична и горда, — согласилась Мариса, запуская пальцы в его волосы. — Но только не с тобой...  
Уткнувшись Айону в макушку, она крепче прижалась к нему, желая ощущать его тепло. От демона исходила восхитительная энергия жизни, переливающаяся яркими красками, бурлящая, словно глубокая и быстрая река. Ничего в мире не было благодатнее этого ощущения. Жизнь Айона не была похожа на чью-то другую. Его жажда существовать была столь колоссальной силы, что он действительно мог создать новый, прекрасный мир. Мариса это знала. Мариса в это верила. Его мир, наполненный этой ликующей жизнью, подарил бы рай и ей.  
— Почему Арея ты любишь даже после всего, что он тебе говорил? — тихо спросила она, оглаживая его плечи.  
— Он мой сын, — коротко ответил Айон.  
— Он даже не любит тебя... Ты ему не нужен...  
— Еще хоть раз скажешь подобное — я тебя ударю, — процедил демон.  
— Но это правда! — взорвалась Мариса. — Он тебя использует!  
Айон не замедлил сдержать обещания. Женщина рухнула со стола, перекувырнувшись через голову, разбив лицо и едва не свернув себе шею.  
— Вспыльчивый, самоуверенный идиот! — отчаянно воскликнула она, не спеша подниматься. — Тебе все равно придется выбрать между ним и мечтой!  
— Я найду способ вырвать из его души ту часть, которая отравляет жизнь нам обоим, — уверенно заявил демон. — Я люблю его и ничего не могу с собой поделать, но терпеть его несогласие со своей мечтой я тоже не намерен.  
Мариса расхохоталась, стирая кровь с лица.  
— В пылу ярости ты сказал, что желал, чтобы он никогда не рождался, — усмехнулась она. — Чего на самом деле стоит твоя любовь? За что, как ты думаешь, тебя можно любить?  
Но она любила. И Арей любил. Даже если и правда было не за что. Даже если он превратился в чудовище, рядом с которым стало невозможно находиться. Они все равно любили его! Почему, за что они все еще его любили? Зачем оставались рядом? Ждали рая? Или просто не имели ничего получше? Не хотелось верить, что это действительно так.  
— Есть вещи — их я до сих пор вспоминаю с огромным счастьем, которого в последние годы не могу ощутить совсем, — медленно проговорил Айон. — Те времена, когда я чувствовал себя счастливым... Арей... Тот момент, когда он родился... Я помню, как облизывал его крохотное новорожденное тельце... Моя частичка, он был живой... Я бережно держал его в руках... Это одно из лучших моих воспоминаний... Как только я вспоминаю об этом, мне хочется прижать его к себе и никогда не отпускать... Только поэтому я столько раз не решался его убить... Хоть и понимал, что он принесет мне смерть и поражение... Сейчас в нем не осталось ничего... Я знаю, что он изменился... Но, что бы он ни делал, я всегда буду его любить...  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что Арей тринадцать лет назад и Арей, который находится рядом с тобой сейчас — это один и тот же человек? — вдруг с легким удивлением усмехнулась Мариса.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился демон.  
Заметив, как Айон напрягся при ее словах, Мариса расхохоталась.  
— Ты еще тогда не дал мне сказать тебе правду, — ухмыльнулась она. — Ты ведь сам заметил, как изменилась в Аду его душа? Прошлое в прошлом, да? Не жалеешь мертвых, не сочувствуешь живым? Закрываешь глаза на правду? Пытаешься показаться бесчувственным? Ты лжешь самому себе. Его душа — вот истина. Я не ожидала, что ты скатишься до глупых привязанностей. Твой сын умер в тот день, когда демоны забрали его в Ад. Его больше нет.  
— Это ты убила его! Ты! — с яростью вскричал Айон. — Ты была с ним в тот день! Ты ничего не сделала, чтобы его спасти!  
Перемахнув через стол, он схватил ее за загривок. Женщина усмехнулась, прикрывая глаза. Она не узнавала в нем того гордого и надменного воина, которого когда-то полюбила. Запутавшийся, поддавшийся собственным чувствам, неспособный себя контролировать слабак представал перед ней сейчас.  
— У тебя ничего нет. Ад все отобрал у тебя. Все, что у тебя было, — тихо, но твердо произнесла она.  
Айон шарахнул ее лбом о край стола. Мариса рванулась, отталкивая его.  
— С ним бы ты никогда так не поступил! — с горечью воскликнула она. — Хотя он заслужил это гораздо больше, чем я!  
Взглянув на демона, женщина ухмыльнулась, впервые в жизни увидев слезы боли на его лице.  
— Надо же... — мягко произнесла она. — От твоей уверенности уже ничего не осталось. Он сломил тебя. Ты должен был убить его еще при первой встрече. Он действительно дьявол. Созданный, чтобы уничтожить бытие. Но ты не видишь в нем этого. Ты видишь лишь его боль и пытаешься взвалить на свои плечи непосильную ношу — избавить его от нее. Только любишь ты не его, а того, кого давно уже не существует. Убей его. Сделай это хотя бы сейчас, пока еще не поздно.  
Стиснув зубы, Айон вцепился когтями в стол, царапая гладкую поверхность. Колеблясь всего каких-то несколько секунд. А потом, материализовав меч, приставил к своему горлу.  
— Что ты делаешь?! — воскликнула Мариса со страхом.  
Айон поднял на нее глаза, полные отчаяния и, протянув руку, взял за горло и притянул к себе.  
— Я хочу рассыпаться на атомы и, рассеявшись по бескрайним просторам Вселенной, наслаждаться покоем, ничего не чувствуя... Я хочу стать ничем. Я устал, — прошелестел его бархатный голос. Такой пустой и безжизненный. Голос того, кто сдался. Кто решил не бороться за свои мечты, потому что не хотел слишком дорого за них платить.  
Мариса с ужасом смотрела на демона. Он не мог желать смерти. Не мог! Он, носивший в себе такую энергию! Энергию, способную создать новый прекрасный мир! Он не мог сдаваться! Никогда! Он всегда должен был идти вперед! Пока не дошел бы до цели!  
За секунду до того, как стальные когти сомкнулись на ее горле, в окно стремительно ворвалась черная тень и, бросившись к Айону, прижалась к нему. Демон разжал руку, и женщина, судорожно дыша, отползла подальше, ранясь осколками разбитого стекла. Отдышавшись и подняв глаза, она увидела Арея, прижимавшего к себе отца, и Айона, обнимающего того, кого он считал своим сыном. Видя, как Арей целует его лицо, слизывая слезы, она испытала искреннее отвращение. Насколько же несовместимы были жизнь и пустота, пропастью зиявшая в душе сына! Айон был так слеп в своей обреченной любви! Этот выродок, этот дьявол заслуживал лишь немедленной смерти, а не крепких и благодарных объятий!  
Задрожав от ярости, накрывшей с головой, Мариса метнулась к ним и, материализовав меч, пронзила лезвием обоих. Когда-то Айон, убивая Мираэль, пронзил мечом и Анри, закрывшего ее своим телом. Сейчас ему посчастливилось на своем опыте испытать это незабываемое чувство. Он был лишь препятствием, с которым не церемонились, чтобы убить главную цель. Бесконечно дорогую сердцу цель...  
Арей захрипел. Кровь потоком хлынула из его горла, пачкая белые одежды отца. Айон прижал к себе сына, плача от бессилия и внезапно пришедшего осознания своей старой ошибки. Мариса резко выдернула меч, пронзающий их сплетенные тела.  
Сын рухнул на пол, теряя сознание. Не контролируя себя, Айон бросился на женщину. Вся его ярость вырвалась наружу. Мариса попыталась сопротивляться, осознавая, что не стоит ждать пощады, но это ни к чему не привело. Почти сразу Айон повалил ее на пол, когтями раздирая нежную кожу, беспощадно сдирая живую плоть, впиваясь клыками в горло. Она закричала пронзительно, с ужасом. От этого крика встал бы и мертвый.  
Кто-то, схватив его за плечи, оторвал от нее. Не веря, что все еще жива, Мариса приподнялась на дрожащих руках и увидела единственного демона, который мог удерживать Айона в таком состоянии — Анри. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Айон, бешено рвавшийся завершить начатое, наконец успокоился и обмяк в руках брата. Анри расслабился, улыбнувшись, и погладил его по голове.  
— Она посмела... — хрипло выговорил Айон, стискивая зубы. Членораздельная речь давалась ему с трудом. — Убей ее, это приказ...  
— Я больше не собираюсь убивать по твоему приказу, — тихо ответил брат.  
Айон рванулся, но Анри вновь сдавил его в объятиях, словно в тисках. И тот вымученно застонал, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
— Он мой сын... Мне все равно, что стало с его душой, я его люблю... — выдавил он надломленным голосом.  
Буря чувств бушевала в душе. Впервые он не мог сдерживать ее. Ни за что он еще так рьяно не боролся. Ничто так отчаянно не боялся потерять.  
— Пусти меня, — хрипло приказал Айон.  
Анри с сомнением разомкнул объятия, позволяя упасть на колени перед телом сына. Коснувшись его окровавленной груди, отец тоскливо взвыл, и, подхватив Арея на руки, быстро понес в лабораторию.  
Мариса плакала, закрыв рукой лицо. В эту минуту ей впервые довелось испытать разочарование. Ее надежда, ее бог, ее любимый... Променял мечту на дьявола.  
— Это не любовь, Мариса, — уже почти спокойно произнес Айон, остановившись в дверях. — Это не имеет ничего общего с любовью. Тебе не место здесь. И не место в моем мире. Анри, сделай так, чтобы я больше никогда не видел эту женщину. Мне все равно, что ты с ней сделаешь, я просто хочу, чтобы она никогда больше не попадалась мне на глаза. Иначе я ее убью. Хотя, возможно, мне стоит это сделать... Но я разрешаю ей уйти. При условии, что она уйдет навсегда.


	22. Глава 22. Возвращение в ад

Рука, слабо сжимавшая ладонь, была такой холодной, будто к нему прикасался покойник. Натянуто улыбаясь, Айон гладил сына по волосам, целуя почти безжизненные пальцы. Он до сих пор слегка дрожал и не мог успокоиться. Арей лежал в его спальне, восстанавливаясь после пережитого. Равнодушно глядел в потолок, задумавшись о чем-то. Как будто совсем не волновался о том, что произошло.  
— Ты совсем не испугался того, что мог умереть? — наконец нарушил молчание Айон.  
Сын чуть вздрогнул и перевел на него взгляд, не поворачивая головы и все так же не шевелясь.  
— Испугался, — едва слышно ответил он. — Смерть хуже жизни. Если я умру с этой болью, она навсегда останется со мной.  
Отец поцеловал его в лоб, ласково скользнув пальцами по седым волосам на висках. Арей закрыл глаза, вновь погружаясь в транс.  
— Как давно у тебя поседели волосы? — спросил Айон.  
— Я не следил за этим, — равнодушным, безэмоциональным голосом отозвался сын.  
Отец припал губами к его ладони. Арей поднял другую руку и протянул к потолку, пытаясь дотянуться до пустоты.  
— Я видел его там, — произнес он все тем же безразличным тоном. — Я не боюсь смерти... Я боюсь, что там он останется со мной навечно...  
— Я избавлю тебя от него, клянусь, — прошептал Айон, порывисто обнимая сына.  
Тот обхватил его шею ослабевшими руками.  
— Свет мне омерзителен, тьма страшна, — произнес он глухо. — Мне не свойственна жертвенность, и я не буду просить тебя не заниматься столь бесполезным делом. Потому что ты дал мне надежду.  
Айон улыбнулся, но улыбка получилась какой-то неестественной и кривой.  
— Прекрати бежать от ада, — шепнул он, целуя сына в висок. — Идем к раю вместе со мной. Я обещаю тебе жизнь. Она тебе понравится. Обязательно. Только потерпи еще немного... Я ему тебя не отдам...  
Арей с равнодушной отстраненностью осознал, что по лицу текут слезы. Это было настолько противоестественным, что он поначалу не поверил в реальность происходящего.  
— Почему я плачу? — спросил он тихо. — Я же ничего не чувствую...  
Айон поцеловал его щеку, очерчивая пальцами контуры худых скул. Сын почти бесшумно вздохнул.  
— Я не хочу видеть его, — произнес он с отчаянием в голосе. — Но я не могу вечно держать глаза открытыми... И видеть мир, который мне ненавистен... Я больше не смогу уснуть... Я теперь вижу его, даже когда лишь на секунду закрываю глаза...  
Отец поцеловал его полуприкрытые веки, оглаживая черные волосы, в которых появилась еще одна седая прядь.  
— Безумие терзало меня лишь однажды, — прошептал он, склоняясь к уху Арея. — В тот миг, когда я увидел истинное лицо мира... А ты каждый день видишь страдание, навязанное тебе извне... Мне больно за тебя...  
— Я — твоя смерть, — вдруг ухмыльнулся Арей. — Ты жалеешь меня? Жалеешь, зная, что я принесу тебе такое же страдание, какое испытываю сам?  
Айон усмехнулся, тепло глядя на сына.  
— Пусть не я сделал тебя тем, кем ты являешься теперь, но я создал твою жизнь. Я несу за нее ответственность.  
— Зачем? — мрачно поинтересовался Арей, вцепляясь ему в ворот. — Зачем тебе я? Зачем тебе играть в справедливость? Зачем пытаться исправить то, что уже неисправимо?  
Вместо ответа отец нежно припал к его губам. И самозабвенно целовал, просунув ладонь под затылок, чтобы не дать отстраниться. Лишь этим действием он мог объяснить свои поступки. Говорить о любви словами было гораздо сложнее, особенно с тем, кто просто не верил словам.  
— Если ты можешь встать, — хрипло вздохнул Айон, отрываясь от сына, — я отнесу тебя в одно очень красивое место... Тебе все отвратительно, знаю... Но не лишай надежды нас обоих...  
Арей равнодушно кивнул. Отец болезненно улыбнулся, сжимая его в объятиях. И, подхватив на руки, вылетел в окно, направляясь к обещанному прекрасному месту.  
Огромное озеро, заросшее белыми лилиями, растекалось до обрамляющих его величественных скал. По небу плыли легкие белые облака, в которых терялись вершины гор. Солнце искрило на поверхности воды, переливаясь яркими красками. На берегу от приятного прохладного ветерка колыхались ивы. Пейзаж действительно был восхитителен. У любого бы он вызывал искренний восторг. У любого. Только не у Арея.  
Демон хмуро оглядел представшую перед ним картину. И, поизучав ее пару минут, вопросительно воззрился на отца. Тот тяжело вздохнул. Взяв сына за руку, он поднялся с ним над озером, в полете несколько раз коснувшись их сплетенными пальцами воды. Арей прикрыл глаза, с шумом вдыхая свежий благодатный воздух. Легкие, привыкшие к сигаретам, тут же отозвались болью, и он поморщился, закашливаясь.  
Отец взлетел с ним на скалу, давая осмотреть все с высоты. Обняв за пояс, положил голову на плечо, нежно улыбаясь. Чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, будто бы убаюкивал, тихо шепча на ухо обещания о рае. Арей уткнулся в волосы Айона, обнимая его за плечи. Было так хорошо. Здесь, в обществе отца, среди истинной красоты этого мира.  
— Мой хороший, — улыбнулся отец, целуя его шею. — Я сделаю таким весь мир... Свободным и прекрасным... Там не будет твоего ада... Не будет того, кто мучает тебя...  
Арей зарылся лицом в мягкие белоснежные волосы. Любовь Айона спасала. Ненадолго вырывала из привычной тюрьмы, давая вдохнуть свежего воздуха и насладиться настоящей жизнью. Тем больнее было каждый раз возвращаться обратно в ад.  
— Ты веришь? — спросил отец, с надеждой заглядывая в глаза.  
— Только тебе, — слабо улыбнулся Арей.  
Айон сжал его руку, прикладывая к груди.  
— Там, где мы окажемся... Уже очень скоро... В моем раю... Наши сердца будут биться в унисон.  
Арей прижал ладонь отца к своим выпирающим ребрам. Их сердца бились в совершенно разном ритме. Спокойно и размеренно у отца и часто, будто на пределе, у сына. Айон грустно улыбался, вслушиваясь в эти звуки.  
— Счастье — это когда чувствуешь, что все правильно и так и должно быть, — тихо произнес сын, все же отстраняясь. — В детстве мне было знакомо это чувство.  
— Арей, — с сомнением выговорил отец. — Я тоже уже давно не чувствую счастья... Но все еще изменится... Мы, мы с тобой все изменим. Мы ведь так этого хотели...  
Сын вскинул голову к небу, поднимая вверх руки будто бы в мольбе.  
— Он смотрит на нас! — расхохотался Арей. — Он, создатель всего! Я дойду до него и задам вопрос, мучающий меня все эти годы!  
— Думаешь, он ответит тебе? — усмехнулся Айон, садясь на траву.  
— Я добьюсь от него ответа! — прорычал Арей с одержимостью безумца. — Я уничтожу его мир, если он даст мне бесполезный ответ!  
— Скажи мне свой вопрос, — заинтересованно попросил отец. — Поделись со мной своими желаниями.  
— Вопрос? — ухмыльнулся сын, оборачиваясь к нему. — Вопрос... Я хочу спросить: «Какого черта ты отправил меня в ад?! Ты, сотворивший рай, почему оставил мне лишь его руины?! Или я недостоин твоего драгоценного мира?!»  
— Если я когда-нибудь встречу Бога, я непременно задам ему твой вопрос, — усмехнулся Айон, ложась на траву и закидывая руки за голову.  
Он улыбался, направив взор в безмятежное небо. Арей подскочил к нему и повалился рядом. Приобнял, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке и нежно лаская пальцами обнажающуюся смуглую грудь. Айон прижал сына к себе, утыкаясь в худую щеку. Все еще слишком холодную и будто бы обескровленную. Пугающе бледную. Бледнее, чем всегда.  
— Уже прошло столько времени, — произнес он тихо, — а я все еще не знаю, как стоит поступить дальше.  
— Тогда жди, пока придумаешь хоть что-то, — пожал плечами Арей, целуя его лицо.  
— Слишком долго я бездействую, — с горечью выдохнул Айон, ощущая, как сын стаскивает с него рубашку и трется о бедра твердой плотью. Это неожиданно обрадовало. Раз у него вставал, значит, наверное, все уже было хорошо. — Столько лет своей жизни я потратил впустую...  
— Впустую? — усмехнулся Арей, ложась на отца и склоняясь к его лицу. В фиолетовых глазах проскользнуло лукавство. — Ты совершил ошибки, чтобы больше их не повторять. Создал меня. Потерял брата и обрел его снова. Нет, ты не прожил это время впустую. Ты просто потратил его на бессмысленные вещи, которые навредят твоему будущему.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, устало и укоризненно глядя на сына. Тот рассмеялся, впиваясь в его губы.  
— Какой же ты... — начал Айон, отстраняясь, но сын вновь заткнул поцелуем, не дав договорить.  
— Я честный, — усмехнулся он, раздеваясь. — А теперь заткнись и трахни меня.  
Отец вновь вздохнул, притягивая его к себе. Помня о далеко не лестной характеристике своих умений в любви, он решил послушаться и промолчать. Казалось, он ошибся во всем, в чем только можно. Поставленный им спектакль заранее был обречен на провал.  
— Мне что, нужно смирить свою гордыню? — усмехнулся он.  
— Было бы неплохо, — кивнул сын, притягивая его ближе за волосы и заставляя забраться на себя сверху.  
Айон самозабвенно ласкал тощее тело, отринув свой обычный, ставший уже привычкой, эгоизм. Арей ухмылялся, довольно щурясь, и теребил его волосы, запуская в них пальцы, путающиеся и утопающие в длинных белоснежных прядях.  
— Я могу научить тебя, как любить, но не смогу заставить этого почувствовать, — усмехнулся он, медленно проводя рукой по бедру отца. — Я знаю, что люблю тебя, но не чувствую этого. Может, он просто не дает мне почувствовать. Я смотрю на мир его глазами. Но когда я спрашиваю того, кто был твоим сыном, он отвечает, что любит тебя. Мне тяжело услышать его. Он сопротивляется моему палачу. Он очень громко кричит, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы до меня дошли его слова. Но они разбиваются о стены моей тюрьмы.  
— Наверное, я никогда не смогу этого понять, — тяжело вздохнул Айон, припадая к полуприкрытым векам. — Как можно выносить подобное, не чувствуя облегчения ни на секунду...  
— Ты обещал молчать, — насмешливо напомнил Арей, подаваясь навстречу и обвивая ногой его бедра.  
Айон усмехнулся, вспоминая вчерашнюю ночь с братом. Да, кляп в таких ситуациях ему бы очень пригодился... Наверное, в принципе стоило почаще затыкаться и просто любить.  
Сын сдавленно застонал, ощутив в себе его проникновение. Цепляясь когтями за спину и плечи Айона, он неистово расцарапывал их под напором охватившей страсти. Сливаясь воедино на прекрасной поляне, усыпанной цветами и травами, где сама жизнь расцветала во всей красе, они наслаждались каждой секундой времени, которое было так нещадно быстротечно. В сознании мелькнул давно забытый, но отчаянно восхитительный образ, своим великолепием и величием вытесняя из головы все мрачные мысли.  
«Я знаю, кто ты для меня, — подумал Арей, отдаваясь взрыву мыслей, несущему к распутью жизни, туда, где он однажды оставил самого себя. — Ты мой бог. Ты моя вечность. Отец... Айон...»  
Когда жар, охвативший его, начал утихать, Арей приоткрыл глаза, скосив взгляд на отца, сидящего у края откоса. Несколько последних минут, похоже, просто выпали из памяти.  
«Я был без сознания?» — хотел спросить демон, но Айон обернулся к нему.  
— Прекрасно, правда? — улыбнулся он.  
Арей перевернулся на бок, опираясь локтем о землю, и потер висок, недоуменно вскидывая бровь.  
— Что именно?  
— Это место... — произнес отец с лукавой улыбкой. — И наша близость.  
— На похвалу напрашиваешься? — хмыкнул сын, вздыхая и роняя голову на траву.  
— Ну... — протянул Айон, усмехаясь.  
— Просто сделай так еще раз, — устало попросил Арей. — А потом донеси меня до дома. Когда мне бывает хорошо, после я чувствую себя, как выжатый лимон.  
— Ты из-за этого в обморок грохнулся? — усмехнулся отец, пододвигаясь к нему и гладя по голове.  
— А ты совсем не испугался?  
Айон пожал плечами, уклончиво бормоча какие-то оправдания. Сын тяжело вздохнул, закрывая глаза.  
— Что, уже привык к тому, то я сумасшедший?  
— У меня было на это время, — прошептал Айон с улыбкой, целуя его в висок. — Меня это больше не пугает...  
Арей хмыкнул. То есть, сначала, получается, пугало? Вот уж новость...  
Невыносимо хотелось спать. Изнуренный разум, не привыкший чувствовать, жаждал отдыха, как и тело, пережившее за сегодняшний день немало потрясений.  
— Не вздумай больше допускать мысль о самоубийстве, — усмехнулся Арей, сжимая в своей руке пальцы отца. — В нашем союзе это лишь моя прерогатива.  
Айон улыбнулся, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони. Конечно... Больше он никогда не сорвется, позволяя эмоциям захватить контроль. Он должен быть рядом. Должен оберегать драгоценную жизнь, созданную им в порыве любви и надежды. Должен идти к их общей мечте. А пока они оба должны вернуться в ад, терзающий их души. В неизвестность. Из прекрасного рая, который мог служить лишь временным облегчением. Ад остался в них самих. И их задачей было его победить.


	23. Глава 23. Слезы ведьмы

Кровоточащей раны не тронь,  
Пробираясь сквозь шквальный огонь.  
Там, средь темного серого дня,  
Обернись. Посмотри на меня.

Ты погибнешь на этой войне.  
Тебе больше не быть наравне,  
Не парить среди птиц в вышине,  
Оказаться навеки на дне.

Я приду, когда боль успокоится.  
Когда ненависть выжжет дотла.  
И любовь, что в твоем сердце кроется,  
Расцветет, сберегая от зла.

Мы прощались средь ласковых гроз.  
Этот миг нам отраду принес.  
А за гранью прекрасного сна  
Рыщет ночь. И темна, и ясна.

Ей охота тебя растерзать.  
Окончательно в угол загнать.  
Пламя вспыхнет лишь в сердце твоем,  
Если ты не полюбишь ее.

Я приду, когда боль успокоится.  
Когда ненависть выжжет дотла.  
И любовь, что в твоем сердце кроется,  
Расцветет, сберегая от зла.

— У него очень красивый голос.  
Арей досадливо сматерился и выключил магнитолу. Почему-то этот комментарий вывел его из равновесия. Хотя Арианне просто понравилась песня. И другие, которые пел этот же исполнитель. Арей постоянно слушал его. Но никогда раньше она не пыталась об этом поговорить.  
Он нервно закурил. Немного напрягало, когда он делал это прямо за рулем. Но ей бы он не позволил вести свою машину, даже почувствовав, что теряет контроль. Его вещи принадлежали только ему. И она, кажется, сама была одной из его вещей.  
— Тебе не хочется иногда поговорить с кем-то? — нерешительно спросила Арианна. — Открыться кому-то? Тебе не бывает одиноко?  
— Нет. Он всегда в моей голове.  
— Кто?  
— Правитель Ада.  
Она ничего в этом не понимала. Анри когда-то упоминал, что демоны подчиняются единому правителю. Но что имел в виду Арей, невозможно было знать наверняка. Поэтому так тяжело было найти слова утешения.  
Арианна положила руку ему на колено в молчаливой поддержке, но он дернулся, словно от ожога. И резко бросил, как оплеуху:  
— Я ненавижу вечно видеть эту мерзкую жалость в чужих глазах.  
— Это не жалость, — тихо ответила Арианна, оправдываясь. Наверное, вообще не стоило напрашиваться с ним в город. Стоило поехать с Элладой или одной. Находиться с ним в одной машине казалось слишком небезопасным. — Я хочу утешить тебя. Я сочувствую тебе. Мне хочется сделать тебя хоть немного счастливее. Но ты даже ничем не делишься со мной, чтобы дать мне шанс.  
— Шанс? — криво усмехнулся демон. — Ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Ты не поймешь, как унизительно чувствовать себя лишь жалким подобием того, чем я был.  
— Расскажи мне о Правителе Ада.  
— Правитель Ада... — расхохотался Арей. — Могущественный Правитель Ада... Властелин реальности, манипулирующий всеми, как пешками. Мы все проживаем то, что он уготовил нам. Я ненавижу это. Я ненавижу его.  
Еще какое-то время в пути они молчали. Арианна больше не решалась спрашивать, а Арей только мрачно курил, стряхивая пепел на дорогу. Он гнал с сумасшедшей скоростью, и не хотелось больше его отвлекать.  
— А эти песни? — спросила девушка, когда уже вышла из машины. — Что они значат для тебя? Почему ты не хочешь об этом говорить?  
Хлопнув дверью, Арей прислонился к забору, продолжая курить. Казалось, что он не ответит. Но спустя пару долгих минут он наконец сказал:  
— Того, кто спел их, больше не существует. Я не могу это отпустить. Это моя слабость. Мои сомнения. Я хочу помнить его. Но никто не должен об этом знать.  
— Я никому не скажу, — пообещала Арианна. — А что... Что с ним случилось? Он был демоном? Он погиб, когда Айон напал на Ад?  
Наверное, это было уже слишком личное. Однако Арей внезапно усмехнулся с какой-то ироничной горечью. Так и не вышло понять, какие чувства вызвал у него этот вопрос.  
— Существует гораздо больше смертей, чем ты думаешь.  
Что это значило? Зачем он это сказал?  
— Вы почти бессмертны, — пожала плечами Арианна. — Я вообще не понимаю, что для вас значит смерть.  
— Демоны — энергетические формы жизни, — пояснил Арей уже с гораздо большим энтузиазмом. Лекции он читал охотнее, чем обсуждал что-то личное. — Человек не убьет нас никаким оружием. Оружие не так важно, как тот, кто держит его в руках. Если демон хочет убить другого демона, ему нужно сконцентрировать на этом мысль. Энергию. И нанести удар. Зачатие у нас происходит примерно так же. Духовный план первичен.  
— Но наш ребенок не был для тебя желанным.  
— Он родился из каких-то моих чувств. И будет нести их в себе вечность. Как я несу мечту своего отца. Я не хотел никого обрекать на вечность с чужими желаниями. Я ненавижу себя за то, что породил жизнь, которая будет страдать, как я.  
Не хотелось говорить о том, в чем она ничего не понимала. Поэтому Арианна не попыталась утешить его и поддержать. Тем более — разубедить. Может, он был прав, может, нет — рассудило бы время. А она сказала бы глупость, если бы заговорила об этом сейчас.  
— Смерть, — внезапно расхохотался Арей, согнувшись. А потом внезапно выпрямился и принял истинный облик. — Мне надо идти.  
— Куда? — робко уточнила ничего не понимающая Арианна.  
— Туда, где его смерть станет моей, — криво ухмыльнулся демон. И, не сказав больше ни слова, взлетел.  
Он успел как раз вовремя. Повинуясь повелителю, вновь указавшему путь, явился в Элизиум, чтобы спасти отца. И едва не умереть самому.

***

Анри сидел на коленях брата, уткнувшись в седые волосы и перебирая длинные пряди. В саду Элизиума было тихо и спокойно, и Айон больше не пытался требовать послушания. Поэтому удавалось чувствовать себя почти счастливым. И даже хотелось утешить его.  
Прислонившись спиной к дереву и обратив взор в серое небо, заволоченное темными тяжелыми тучами, Айон сцепил руки в замок на поясе брата, прижимая его к себе. Присутствие Анри помогало успокоиться, приводя в порядок тревожные мысли. Он не был особенно близким, но все же оставался родным.  
— Она сказала, что его душа умерла... — произнес Айон, нарушив безмятежную тишину. — Что его не существует с того момента, как его забрали в Ад... Я хотел умереть, когда она это сказала... Я знал, но не хотел об этом думать... Я всегда это знал... Но я люблю его... За него я был готов ее убить... Даже хуже... Я не мог остановиться... Я захотел вырвать из нее душу, чтобы ей было еще больнее, чем мне... Я разозлился... Прости, что я тебе все это говорю...  
Анри с сочувствием посмотрел на брата и погладил его по щеке.  
— Но ты все сделал правильно, — тихо ответил он. — Ты защищал то, что было тебе дорого... Ты всю жизнь живешь, переступая через себя, а теперь просто сорвался... Это нормально...  
— Нет, — огрызнулся Айон, закрывая лицо рукой и стискивая зубы. — Нет! Я не должен любить то, что разрушает мою жизнь! Я должен побороть эту одержимость!  
Анри уткнулся ему в шею.  
— Ты любишь жизнь... Свою жизнь... Ее ты бы тоже отдал за мечту?  
Айон застонал, стряхивая с себя брата и вставая. Что этот дуралей вообще мог понимать! Можно было потерять все, сделав неправильный выбор! Ударив кулаком по дереву, Айон перевел на Анри сощуренный и злой взгляд.  
— Я уже ввязался в войну, которой нет конца, — прошипел он. — У меня нет права отступать.  
— Братик... — дрогнувшими губами улыбнулся Анри, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Почему ты все еще продолжаешь верить в то, что должен быть жестоким?  
— А каким я должен быть? — процедил Айон, отталкивая его. — Таким как ты? Чтобы все вытирали об меня ноги?  
— Прекрати пытаться решить проблемы таким способом... — осторожно начал брат, стараясь на всякий случай держаться от него подальше. — Ты ведь видишь, что твоя жестокость разрушает твою жизнь... Ты ненавидишь тех, кого любишь... Потому что это твой долг... Потому что они сделали тебе больно... Но, ненавидя их, ты причиняешь боль самому себе. Ненависть и месть ничего не решают, а только оставляют в душе дыры, которые ничем не закрыть. Может быть, снова потеряв кого-то очень важного, ты поймешь, что нельзя ненавидеть. Ты поломал мне жизнь. Но я никогда больше не отвечу тебе тем же...  
Вновь ударив беззащитное дерево, Айон уперся в него рукой. Он весь дрожал. И явно плохо себя контролировал. Анри приблизился к брату, и тот, молниеносно схватив за волосы, бросил его на дерево, впиваясь бешеным взглядом в испуганные глаза. Анри заскулил, косясь на когти в опасной близости от своего лица, нервно сдирающие кору со ствола.  
— Ты ведь не всегда был таким... — всхлипнул он, прижимая руку к груди Айона. — Когда мы еще жили в Аду... Мы все были счастливы... Нам всем было хорошо... И ты был таким веселым... Ты верил в свою мечту... А теперь ты просто несешь всем страдания... И самому себе... Если это из-за меня, то прости... Прости, что я помешал тебе... Я готов все исправить... Я готов и дальше тебе служить... Выполнять твои приказы... Ради твоей мечты... Только ты перестал мечтать...  
Айон молчал, не отрывая от брата яростного взгляда. Тот погладил его по щеке, продолжая дрожащим от страха голосом:  
— Ты сам себе боишься признаться в том, что любишь тех, кто мешает твоей мечте... Не иди против своего сердца... Хоть раз поступи так, как хочет твоя душа, невзирая на то, что тот, кого ты очень любишь, причинил тебе боль... В твоей душе не осталось места для мечты... Всю ее заполнила ненависть...  
— Все, — процедил Айон, отстраняясь. — Замолчи. Хватит. Я понял ход твоих мыслей. Даже если это правда, я не хочу ни с кем это обсуждать. Я хочу побыть с самим собой. Это лучший способ разобраться в собственных чувствах.  
Анри сполз на землю, закрыв руками лицо. Бесконечно радуясь уже тому, что его снова не избили и не посадили на цепь. Брат погладил по волосам и внезапно произнес, смягчившись:  
— Я вернусь, когда все обдумаю. Ты прав.  
— Я... Прав? — ошарашенно спросил Анри, поднимая на него изумленные глаза.  
— Ты прав, — повторил Айон, чуть улыбнувшись. — Но не жди от меня быстрых перемен. Не так просто выдавливать из себя то, что копилось годами поражений и потерь.

— Ты опять шляешься по ночам? — нахмурилась Эллада, когда Айон вошел в спальню через балкон.  
— Извини, любимая, — ответил демон, садясь на кровать и целуя девушку в щеку. — У меня были дела.  
— А меня предупредить нельзя было? Ты же обещал сегодня быть со мной!  
Айон не ответил. Учиться на своих ошибках Эллада не умела. Вместо того, чтобы не доставать дурацкими вопросами или поддержать, она обижалась и наглела. Правда, в этот раз все было по-другому. Плечи Айона как-то странно дрожали, демон держал руку у лица, и девушка вовремя сообразила, что ее сиюминутные обиды — ерунда по сравнению с проблемами Айона, если он так на них реагирует. Обняв демона со спины, она поцеловала его в шею и прошептала на ухо уже совсем другим тоном:  
— Что случилось? Расскажи, тебе станет легче... Может быть, я смогу помочь...  
Видеть, как Айон плачет, было жутко. Он даже не просто плакал, а рыдал, выл и всхлипывал, сколько Эллада ни старалась его успокоить. В конце концов она просто растеклась по его спине и тоже бессильно разрыдалась. Она не знала, что делать. Какого черта он вообще вдруг так психанул.  
Через долгие минуты, тянущиеся вечностью, Айон наконец замолчал. С удивлением заметив это, Эллада подняла голову и попыталась посмотреть демону в лицо, но тот отвернулся. Странно, что он вообще пришел к ней в таком состоянии. Решился показать свою слабость. На что он рассчитывал? Она не умела утешать. Но хотела. Просто никогда не выходило. У нее хорошо получалось действовать, и она терялась, если ничего не могла поделать. Когда у кого-то случалась беда, ей нечего было об этом сказать.  
— Ты же всегда меня успокаиваешь... Хочешь разделить со мной все печали... Позволь и мне тебе хоть чем-нибудь помочь... — попросила девушка.  
— Тут ты ничем не поможешь... — искаженным и каким-то странным голосом ответил демон.  
— Айон... Я же вижу, что один ты не справишься... Что случилось? Близкие люди ведь для того и нужны, чтобы помогать или хотя бы поддерживать...  
— А что бы ты чувствовала, если бы твой родной ребенок страдал из-за тебя?! — закричал он, резко поворачиваясь к ней.  
Эллада никогда еще не видела у него такого жалкого взгляда. Через него, казалось, проглядывала измученная болью душа. Девушка отпрянула в ужасе. Она предпочла бы никогда не видеть Айона в таком состоянии. Лучше было думать, что он самоуверенный и неуязвимый, что ничто неспособно его сломить. Это придавало сил. В какой-то мере он стал для нее эталоном железного, непоколебимого характера. Целеустремленности, жажды идти вперед несмотря ни на что. А теперь...  
Айон снова весь затрясся и упал лицом в постель. Эллада не умела творить чудеса. Она, наверное, в них даже не верила. Так они и плакали оба, каждый по своей причине, но это их нисколько не объединяло. Все, что он ей говорил, было ложью. Он разочаровал ее. И самого себя.

В одиночестве расхаживая по почти пустынным улицам на окраине города сына несколько часов, под конец Айон понял, что легче ему не стало. Уже стемнело, но возвращаться в Элизиум не хотелось до последнего. Мучило осознание собственных ошибок. Он так и не решил, что сказать брату. Невозможно было измениться так легко... Мысли вновь заводили в тупик.  
Демон решил попробовать другой метод — он пошел в ближайший бар и попытался растворить надоедливые мысли в вине. Это тоже ни черта не помогало, но хотя бы как-то успокаивало. Старый, проверенный годами метод никогда не давал сбоев. Но не на этот раз.  
Только после пятого или шестого бокала Айон наконец заметил в темном углу, куда почти не падал свет, за самым дальним столиком, черноволосую женщину, и, когда она подняла глаза, узнал в ней Марису. Украдкой глядевшая на него, она, вздрогнув, снова отвернулась, надеясь, что он не успел ее заметить. Уже изрядно пьяный и плохо соображающий, демон подошел к ней и, сев рядом, положил руку на ее колено. Прямо на клеймо, сейчас скрытое плотной тканью черного чулка и высоким сапогом. Женщина вздрогнула, но промолчала, так и не подняв глаз.  
— Значит, говоришь, плевать ему на меня, да? — заплетающимся языком произнес Айон, пытаясь заглянуть в ее глаза. — Значит, нет уже той души, которую мы с тобой сотворили адом и раем? А ты забыла уже, как на руках его качала? Как из этой самой груди его кормила? Да ты не его, ты меня убила, понимаешь?  
Мариса сидела, не смея пошевелиться. Айон протянул руку и взял ее за подбородок.  
— Так ты отплатила тому, кто спас тебя от вечной тьмы? Так ты любишь того, кого называла спасителем своей души? А что для моей души это значит, ты не потрудилась подумать? Ты забыла уже, как ты его рожала? Для меня, мне рожала? Ты не помнишь уже, как я плакал, когда первый раз его на руки взял?  
Мариса отвернулась, вырвавшись, и закрыла ладонью лицо. Айон сел поближе и обнял ее, уткнувшись в густые черные волосы. Вдыхая их соблазнительный запах. Плечи женщины дрожали. Она рыдала, ничего не говоря и даже не пытаясь сказать. А он прижимал ее к себе и гладил стройную талию. Алкоголь застилал разум. Хотелось трахнуть ее прямо здесь. И растерзать на клочки.  
— А как мы на звезды смотрели ночью, помнишь? — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Как мы втроем на бревне сидели возле речки, и он у меня на коленях засыпал? А как вы оба встречали меня, когда я из Элизиума возвращался? Как после всего этого ты смогла такое сделать?  
Скользнув рукой по ее груди, Айон коснулся пальцами хрупкой шеи. Мариса ждала, что острые когти вопьются в кожу, но демон лишь нежно гладил ее. Женщина зарыдала еще сильнее. И невольно вздрогнула, когда Айон поцеловал за ухом, обдав жарким дыханием.  
— А помнишь, как ты боялась, что кто-то увидит твое клеймо? — продолжал он. — Ты даже Арею никогда его не показывала... Только мне ты не боялась довериться полностью, без остатка... Только мне ты верила... Я был для тебя всем... И как ты после всего этого со мной поступила?  
Айон развернул Марису к себе. Коснулся ладонью ее щеки, убрал волосы со лба, взглянув наконец в черные глаза, полные вины и мольбы. Ей не было стыдно за попытку убить собственного сына. Ей было стыдно только за то, что она причинила Айону боль.  
— Прости меня... — почти беззвучно прошептала женщина.  
Демон впился в ее губы поцелуем. Он целовал ее лицо, плечи, шею, грудь. Все, что не скрывало откровенное платье. Мариса обняла его, продолжая плакать.  
— Прости, любимый... Прости... — повторяла она, наслаждаясь каждым его прикосновением и надеясь, что это никогда не закончится.  
Айон заткнул ей рот поцелуем.  
— Молчи... — приказал он, прижимаясь щекой к ее щеке. — Ведьма... Я все равно не верю твоим словам... И никогда больше не поверю...  
— Айон... Я знаю, как ты его любил, но он...  
Демон впился губами в ее губы.  
— Я, кажется, ясно выразился? Я его любил и люблю до сих пор... Он мой сын... А ты его мать... Заткнись и не сопротивляйся...  
Ей бы понравилась эта властность, не будь она сейчас настолько всерьез. Не будь он просто пьяным, отчаявшимся дураком, творящим какую-то дичь от неспособности повлиять на главное.  
Он прижался ближе. Провел когтем от шеи до груди, обхватывая рукой упругую округлость.  
— Айон... Не здесь... — прошептала Мариса, запрокидывая голову и чувствуя, как по телу тонкой струйкой стекает кровь.  
— Боишься, что люди не поймут? — усмехнулся он. — Конечно, им же плевать на кровь и души друг друга...  
— Айон, пойдем хотя бы на крышу... — с мольбой выдохнула женщина.  
— Значит, все-таки боишься?  
Демон снова сверкнул клыками. Марису вдруг охватил страх, когда она вспомнила, как эти клыки впивались в ее кожу. Нет, сейчас это и правда было слишком всерьез. Она хотела оттолкнуть Айона, но тот подхватил на руки и унес из бара. Отойдя в безлюдное место, принял истинный облик и взлетел на крышу ближайшего дома. А потом, приземлившись, поставил на крышу и обвил хвостом.  
— Твоя кровь лучше любого вина, — ухмыльнулся он, нагибаясь к вожделенной шее.  
Мариса попыталась вырваться, но Айон еще сильнее сдавил ее хвостом. Костяные зазубрины безжалостно впились в нежное тело. Это больше не было привычной сексуальной игрой. Он причинял реальный вред. Женщина схватила демона за горло, вонзая в него когти, но тот с силой заломил руки ей за спину, вцепившись в тонкие запястья. Мариса застонала от боли.  
— Я сказал тебе не сопротивляться, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Твоих сил сейчас не хватит, чтобы причинить мне хоть какой-то вред.  
Он наклонился к ее губам, как-то странно улыбаясь. Она дернулась и снова застонала. Всегда казалось, что они равны по силе. Как же страшно было теперь, когда это внезапно оказалось совсем не так.  
— Не трогай мою душу! — закричала она, пытаясь вырваться. И, собрав последние силы, боднула его лбом, резко подаваясь вперед. А потом, когда он выпустил ее руки, подпрыгнув, заехала в лицо ногой. Ускользнув от когтей, попятилась к краю крыши. Айон только оцарапал ей щеку в безуспешной попытке снова поймать.  
Они стояли напротив друг друга, всего в паре метров. Мариса дрожала от холода, ветра и ужаса, но смотрела уверенно, и даже ее невысокая фигурка выглядела воинственно. Из уже давно нависающих над городом мрачных туч внезапно хлынул сильный дождь. В мокрой, прилипшей к телу одежде, с размытой кровью на щеке, с растрепанными волосами, женщина выглядела еще более жалкой и беззащитной. Наверно, это возбуждало его. Наверно, лишь распаляло желание над ней надругаться.  
— Будешь драться, да? — спросил Айон, глядя в ее решительные глаза. — Будешь до последнего отстаивать свою жалкую душу?  
— Никто не имеет права прикасаться к моей душе с такими намерениями, — отрезала она. — Даже ты.  
— Значит, только ты можешь лишать меня самого дорогого? — глухо спросил демон.  
Мариса ринулась к нему, пытаясь вонзить когти в горло, но Айон едва не поймал ее, обвив за ногу хвостом. Женщина подпрыгнула, спасаясь, и, оттолкнувшись руками от его плеч, оказалась у него за спиной. Мгновенно сориентировавшись, демон развернулся, пригнувшись, и нога Марисы пронеслась над его головой. Он успел царапнуть ее колено, но этого хватило только, чтобы разорвать платье и высокий кожаный сапог, открыв клеймо. Айон безумно ухмыльнулся, посмотрев на него.  
— Ты... — процедил он. — Ты была подарена исчадьям ада. Тебя продали, даже не спросив.  
Он расхохотался, закрыв рукой лицо. Его смех был похож на смех сумасшедшего.  
— И с ним было то же самое... И с моей матерью... Меня тоже никто не спросил, ни одна сволочь, хочу я в Ад или нет! Они просто забрали ее, а моя душа умерла, даже не родившись! За что?! За что они это со мной сделали?! Они все у меня отняли! У меня были родители и брат... Родители, о которых я не помнил... И брат, который ничего не знал... За что?! Господи, за что?! За что родной брат отнял у меня мечту?!  
Айон рухнул на колени, царапая когтями крышу. Мариса с опаской приблизилась к нему и, сев рядом, прижала его голову к своей груди. Она чувствовала, как горячие слезы демона текут по ее телу вместе с каплями дождя, и ей самой захотелось плакать. Грызла вина за причиненную ему боль, но иначе ведь было нельзя...  
— Мама... — прошептал он, обнимая женщину за талию. — Почему все так получилось?  
Мариса погладила его по голове.  
— А ты хотел бы прожить свою жизнь иначе? — тихо спросила она. — Судьба ведь дала тебе одному этот шанс... Только ты увидел Рай, только ты смог вырваться из Ада... Ты уже победил, пусть и лишь наполовину...  
Айон поднял голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом. Мариса увидела прежнюю волю в его глазах. Желание жить и радоваться жизни несмотря ни на что. Идти к мечте через все преграды и препятствия. Победа уже была. И она могла бы быть полной, если бы не брат...  
Коснувшись губами губ демона, Мариса крепче прижала его к себе. Они вновь держали друг друга в объятиях, как будто бы и не было тех мгновений, когда они готовы были вонзить когти друг другу в горло.  
— Идем в Элизиум... — тихо прошептал демон, стирая кровь с ее щеки.  
Женщина слабо улыбнулась, оглаживая его мокрые волосы. Только бы он смог простить...

Они приземлились прямо в спальне Айона, попав туда через наружную дверь. Мокрые, в крови друг друга, но наконец обретшие временный покой, с порога начали страстные ласки и поцелуи. Вино и кровь давно вскружили демону голову, а прилипшее к стройному телу женщины намокшее платье лишь распаляло желание.  
— Ты не хотел, чтобы со мной сделали то же самое, что случилось с тобой... — прошептала Мариса, улыбаясь и гладя его по щеке, пока он целовал ее изогнутую шею. — Ты никогда не отберешь у меня душу... Я знаю... Ты добрый, ты не сможешь так поступить... Я тебя люблю...  
«Добрый?» — про себя усмехнулся Айон, но мысли быстро утекли совершенно в другое русло.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, Мариса, — выдохнул он, с вожделением оглаживая ее бедра. — И буду защищать... Я никому не дам отнять твою душу...  
— Отнять у тебя? — улыбнулась она, запуская пальцы в его волосы.  
— У нас, — с улыбкой ответил демон.  
Они вновь поцеловались, и Айон уже решил нести ее на кровать, но Мариса вдруг отстранилась.  
— Может, для начала переоденемся, высушимся и выпьем чего-нибудь горячего? — предложила она весело.  
Оглядев их мокрую одежду и волосы, Айон согласился. Разум понемногу затуманивался, и демон боялся, что отключится, стоит голове коснуться подушки. Может, это был лучший вариант. Вырубиться, забыться, а наутро проснуться и обрадоваться тому, что все наладилось. Только бы все правда снова стало хорошо...  
— Складывается ощущение, что мы с моста в реку ныряли, — вздохнул он. — Кстати, не мешало бы еще помыться. У тебя из шеи кровь в декольте стекает.  
Женщина усмехнулась, поддерживая пошатнувшегося Айона.  
— А у тебя на лице написано, что тебя долго били, — захохотала она. — Причем ногами. Видел бы ты себя...  
— Черт! Руками только не трогай! — возмутился демон, убирая от своего лица ее руку, коснувшуюся глубокого пореза. — Надо оценить масштабы повреждений.  
Мариса подтянула к животу подол разорванного платья, оглядывая израненные ноги. Айон измученно вздохнул.  
— Черт, то одно, то другое! — выругался он мрачно. — Сколько крови видела эта бедная комната!  
— Ты, между прочим, ногу мне сильно задел, — укоризненно произнесла женщина, перебивая его. — Мне даже стоять больно.  
— Пошли в душ, — заключил демон. — Там и разберемся.  
— Сволочь ты, — заявила Мариса, прищуриваясь.  
— Я сволочь? — возмутился Айон. — Да ты сама мне чуть позвоночник не сломала. Между прочим, тоже не сильно приятно. Ну, идешь? Или ты собираешься тут всю ночь сидеть и выть, что тебе холодно и у тебя все болит?  
Мариса вздохнула и, взяв демона за руку, хромая, пошла к двери.  
— Давай я тебя понесу... — предложил тот.  
— Да иди уже, — усмехнулась женщина. — У тебя и так спина болит.  
Посмотрев друг на друга, они засмеялись. Ночная драка весьма неплохо освежила их отношения. Они избрали весьма странный способ помириться. Это было в их стиле. Правда, настолько «пожестче» у них случалось впервые. Теперь это вышло за рамки игры.  
— Честно говоря, побитым ты выглядишь гораздо более человечным, — сообщила Мариса. — До этого твой взгляд был похож на взгляд повелителя Вселенной, злого и гордого.  
— Расценю это как комплимент, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Айон. — Хотя, ты права...  
Пытаясь не слишком шуметь, они кое-как добрались до ванной. Демон успел уже очень сильно утомиться за этот сумасшедший день. Теперь хотелось только поскорее лечь спать. Мариса помогла раздеться, заметив его усталость. Когда требовалось, она могла быть покорной и услужливой. Но лишь ему готова была подчиняться. И никому другому ни за что не покорилась бы.  
— Да, неслабо я тебе руку вывернул... — с долей вины и профессионального интереса оценил он, разглядывая плечо женщины, когда та терла мылом его тело, смывая засохшую кровь.  
— Да ты на себя посмотри. У тебя из шеи до сих пор кровь течет, — усмехнулась она.  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся демон. — Заживет.  
— Ничего не ерунда, — запротестовала Мариса. — Дай я залижу.  
— У тебя на лице тоже кровь, — вздохнул Айон.  
— Сиди спокойно.  
Женщина коснулась языком раны на его шее и принялась быстро лизать, чувствуя во рту соблазнительный вкус восхитительно прекрасной крови. Айон положил руку ей на плечо.  
— Все-таки мы два идиота... — хихикнула Мариса. — Сначала подрались, а теперь раны друг другу зализываем...  
— Согласен, глупо... — задумчиво подтвердил демон. — Зато интересно. Как-никак, богатая, насыщенная событиями жизнь...  
— Помолчи пока, — велела женщина. — Не особо удобно раны зализывать, когда ты разговариваешь.  
Айон послушно замолчал, дожидаясь, пока она закончит. Когда Мариса оторвалась от него, он с благодарностью поцеловал ее в губы. Женщина радостно улыбнулась, с ложной скромностью опуская глаза.  
— Все, моя очередь, — заявил демон, усмехаясь. — Что у тебя там с ногой?  
Он встал на колени и, осмотрев рану, коснулся ее губами. Женщина скрестила руки на груди, всеми силами желая показать пренебрежение, но нежной улыбкой выдавая счастье.  
— Давно между нами не было такого доверия... — тихо произнесла она. — Наверное, даже никогда... Помнишь, тот последний год мы постоянно ссорились?..  
— Давай не будем сейчас об этом вспоминать. Прошлое... Есть прошлое, которое я хочу забыть. Думаю, ты тоже не против?  
Надолго задумавшись о чем-то, Мариса опомнилась лишь тогда, когда Айон добрался поцелуями до внутренней стороны ее бедер. И, хихикнув, мягко отстранила его от себя.  
— Айон, можно последний неприятный вопрос? — спросила она серьезно.  
— Рискни, — усмехнулся тот.  
— Что ты завтра скажешь Арею?  
Демон задумчиво почесал в затылке.  
— Ничего, если я промолчу? — так и не придумав ответа, озадаченно произнес он.  
— Не знаешь? — хмыкнула Мариса.  
— Он в любом случае очень сильно разозлится... — побормотал Айон. — Так что какая разница? Мне проще просто молча появиться перед ним, держа тебя за руку. Результат будет тот же.  
— А... — начала женщина.  
— Все, закрыли тему, — перебил ее демон. — Подумай лучше о себе.  
Он встал и поцеловал ее в щеку, ставя точку в этом разговоре. Это стоило отложить на завтра. На сегодня и без того хватило проблем.  
Мариса улыбнулась и, обняв Айона за шею, уткнулась ему в плечо. Уже в который раз тихо повторяя:  
— Прости меня...  
— Мариса... Я же просил...  
— Все, я молчу.  
Демон улыбнулся и погладил ее по спине. Становилось легче от его прикосновений. Спокойнее. Они помирились даже после такого. Хотя оба были не намерены отступать от своего.  
— Какая ты хрупкая... — внезапно заметил он.  
— А ты со мной справиться не можешь, — хихикнула Мариса. — Позор!  
— Арей так на тебя похож... — прошептал Айон с нежностью.  
— Мы же договорились, — напомнила женщина.  
— Просто я так его люблю... — вздохнул демон. — Помнишь, как мы с ним втроем гуляли в лесу? Он так радовался... Он не изменился, Мариса... Я знаю...  
Женщина поцеловала его, оглаживая вздымающуюся от хриплого дыхания грудь.  
— Пошли спать, — устало зевнула она. — Завтра тебе еще придется с ним поговорить. Надеюсь, к твоим ранам на шее не прибавится еще парочка. А вообще, желаю удачи. Больше тебе ничто не поможет.


	24. Глава 24. Цена жизни

Айон проснулся, когда все в Элизиуме еще спали. Встал, умудрившись не разбудить Марису, которая всегда просыпалась, стоило ему уйти, и, одевшись, полетел к Арею. На протяжении всего пути тревога не покидала его. Предсказать реакцию сына было невозможно, и Айон совсем не мог предположить, как тот отреагирует на новость об их примирении с Марисой. Наверное, это было нечестно по отношению к нему. Неправильно. Но не хотелось терять ее. Хотелось образумить или заставить подчиняться силой. Чтобы и дальше получать то хорошее, что она давала. Но не позволить ей больше доставлять проблем.  
Войдя в спальню сына, демон застал его спящим. Сев на пол возле кровати, он долго смотрел на худое и бледное лицо Арея, вспоминая его детство — далекие времена, которые всегда отчаянно хотелось вернуть. Неподвижно застыл, погруженный в собственные мысли. Словно хранящий его сон каменный страж. Но, не удержавшись, в какой-то момент все же погладил по щеке. И поцеловал в лоб, когда Арей приоткрыл глаза и криво улыбнулся.  
— Как хорошо, что ты со мной... — прошептал он, обнимая отца за шею.  
«Нет, сейчас я не могу ему сказать... — с горечью подумал Айон. — Это выше моих сил... А когда?! Я демон... Хладнокровный, спокойный демон... Я смогу... Господи, пусть он меня не убьет...»  
— Арей... Нам надо поговорить... — произнес он неуверенно.  
— Может, не сейчас? — отмахнулся сын. — Побудь со мной... Я просто хочу чувствовать, что ты рядом...  
Он сжал в ладони руку отца и поднес к своему сердцу. Айон вздрогнул, почувствовав его частое сердцебиение. Это было невыносимо. По щеке невольно пробежала горячая слеза, тут же упавшая на лицо Арея. Тот улыбнулся, касаясь щеки отца.  
— Что случилось?  
— Я простил Марису... Я ее люблю... — выдавил Айон.  
Когти сына больно впились в щеку. Арей вскочил и, обеими руками вцепившись отцу в горло, прошипел ему в лицо:  
— Значит, ты поверил ей?! Поверил, хотя говорил мне, что никогда во мне не усомнишься, что всегда будешь меня любить! Поэтому я никогда тебе не доверял! Ненавижу тебя!  
Айон молчал и не сопротивлялся. Арей нервно и прерывисто дышал, боясь того, что отец может сделать в следующую секунду. Но не двигался, дожидаясь своего приговора. Лишь вздрогнул, когда Айон коснулся руки, и отдернул ее как от огня.  
— Пожалуйста, не бойся меня... Не бойся ничего... — прошептал отец, целуя его пальцы. — Помнишь, в детстве ты всегда просил меня посидеть с тобой, пока ты не уснешь, потому что боялся темноты? Со мной ты никогда ничего не боялся...  
— В детстве я боялся темноты, а теперь сам стал ее частью...  
— Нет... Ты не такой... Я знаю, ты хороший... Ты мой сын... Я тебя люблю...  
Сев на пол рядом с отцом, Арей слизал кровь с его щеки. Она казалась такой божественно вкусной. Так соблазнительно пахла. Хотелось большего. Хотелось добраться до самой души отца, проникнуть в самое нутро. Забрать клокочущую в нем жизнь, чтобы утолиться хоть на мгновение. Вновь почувствовать себя живым.  
Айон обнял сына за плечи и прижал к себе. Запустил пальцы в черные с проседью волосы, продолжая корить себя за все.  
«Сейчас я даже помыслить не могу причинить тебе боль... Даже просто неосторожно коснуться твоей кожи... Прости меня за все...» — подумал он, ощущая огромную вину перед сыном. Но не сказал этого вслух. Как он мог искупить свой главный грех? Как мог исправить содеянное? Что он теперь мог сделать для него?  
— Мой хороший, — улыбнулся Айон, гладя его волосы. — Вместо того, чтобы говорить безногому: «Встань и иди», я понесу его на руках. Кто бы мне чего ни говорил... Мы вместе дойдем до нашего рая. Я обещал. И от своих слов не откажусь.  
Сын слабо улыбнулся, опуская глаза и утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь. Как долго он ждал от отца понимания...  
— А если я тебя все же предам? — тихо спросил он, крепче прижимаясь к нему.  
— А ты предашь?  
— Я не знаю...  
Айон тяжело вздохнул. По крайней мере в этом сын был с ним честен. Предупреждал сразу. Давал выбор. Он не хотел такого — его заставляли. И это хотелось победить. Спасти его. Подарить долгожданный рай.  
— Я готов мириться с этим, — ответил Айон, целуя сына в висок. — До тех пор, пока этого не произойдет...  
— Мы грешники, — усмехнулся Арей, зарываясь лицом в белоснежные волосы. Объятия отца согревали. Хотелось прижаться крепче, вцепиться сильней. — Ты веришь в то, что после исповеди приходит облегчение?  
— Возможно, верил бы, если бы раскаивался в своих грехах, — с усмешкой произнес Айон.  
— А я хотел бы раскаяться... — тихо прошептал сын, прижимаясь к его груди. — Только это ведь ничего не изменит... Да и я ни в чем не виноват... Я страдаю не из-за своих грехов...  
— А из-за чего страдаю я? — задумчиво произнес Айон, садясь на кровать вместе с сыном и не выпуская его из объятий.  
— Из-за гордыни и самоуверенности, — усмехнулся Арей и лукаво посмотрел на отца. — Ну, давай, покайся, грешник.  
Айон захохотал, крепче прижимая сына к себе. Если бы только Арей оставался прежним... Даже сейчас он чувствовал, насколько они близки. Между ними до сих пор осталась та нерушимая духовная связь, что возникла с самого появления Арея в этом мире. С того момента, как Айон призвал его душу в стремлении создать того, кто разделил бы с ним мечту.  
— Я люблю тебя, — горячо прошептал он, страстно целуя сына в губы. — Живи. Я сделаю нас счастливыми.  
— Долгое время я мог жить только во сне, — усмехнулся Арей, гладя его шею. — Несмотря на кошмары, там я мог хоть что-то почувствовать. Но ты все изменил.  
— Ты тоже все изменил в моей жизни, — улыбнулся Айон, покрывая поцелуями бледное лицо. — Я люблю тебя...  
— Я понял это с первого раза, — хмыкнул Арей, выгибаясь навстречу отцу и чувствуя, как невзначай выставленное вперед колено сильнее упирается в пах.  
— Циничный, бесчувственный дьяволенок, — засмеялся Айон, оглаживая его бедро. — Хоть бы раз мне что-то приятное в ответ сказал...  
— Я сказал один раз, — усмехнулся Арей, выгибаясь, чтобы плотнее прижаться к отцу. — Если что-то изменится — я об этом сообщу.  
Айон улыбнулся, покрывая нежными поцелуями лицо сына. Он верил, что мог его спасти. Вывести из тьмы к свету того счастья, что хотел создать. Изгнать ад из его души... Он ведь так и не смог понять, что душа Арея сама стала этим адом. Что такое спасение убивало его.  
— Куда ты дел очки? — внезапно спросил сын, заметив наконец пропажу своего подарка.  
— Это долгая история, — уклончиво ответил Айон. — Они погибли в бою.  
Сын хмыкнул, приподнимая бровь.  
— Кто на этот раз тебе врезал? Анри? Или, может, мама?  
— Не будем об этом, — вздохнул отец. — Думаю, она раскаивается и в этом... И в том, что хотела тебя убить...  
— Ты так наивен, — презрительно произнес Арей. — Ты иногда начинаешь вызывать у меня отвращение. Мое страдание бьет по твоему самолюбию. Твой сын не должен ненавидеть твою мечту, и ты пытаешься повлиять на это. Вот и вся твоя любовь. Она омерзительна. Эгоистична, глупа и омерзительна.  
Айон отстранился, хмуро глядя на него. Сын нагло смотрел в строгие глаза отца. Как же надоело видеть это презрение. Эту уверенность, что он не может любить...  
— Что с тобой будет без меня? — процедил Айон, вцепляясь в его плечи. — Ты просто подохнешь от своих кошмаров. Слабый, тщеславный дьяволеныш с гнилой душой. Ты возомнил, что можешь уничтожить целую Вселенную? Разве это не высшая степень наивности? Пока ты нуждаешься во мне и используешь меня, будь добр хотя бы не хамить.  
Арей вырвался, обдав отца взглядом холодной ярости, и сел на подоконник, закуривая. Айон мрачно усмехнулся. Ему не врезали, его не прогнали. Значит, он попал в точку. Сын хотел использовать его, но был слишком горд, чтобы не наглеть и засунуть недовольство куда-нибудь поглубже. Стоило просто напомнить ему его место. И все могло бы стать хорошо.  
— Что ты станешь делать, если я откажусь от тебя? Если уйду навсегда и оставлю тебя одного? Ты хочешь этого?  
Арей молчал, нервно затягиваясь сигаретой.  
— Ты заслуживаешь смерти, — продолжал отец спокойно и самоуверенно. — Я пытаюсь дать тебе счастье, но ты не принимаешь его.  
Сын сдавленно застонал, закрывая лицо рукой.  
— Так убей меня, раз я этого заслуживаю, — процедил он дрогнувшим голосом. — Думаешь, я дорожу такой жизнью?  
— Да ты вообще ничем не дорожишь! — вскричал Айон, рывком стаскивая его с подоконника.  
— А что, ты думаешь, что жизнь стоит того, чтобы ей дорожить?! — заорал Арей в ответ. — Ты считаешь, я должен благодарить тебя за твой ад?!  
— Это твой ад! — гневно воскликнул отец. — Твой!  
Сын смотрел на него с демонической яростью. Как же надоели его обвинения! Как же надоел он сам!  
Рука Айона сама собой сжалась в кулак. Терпение было уже на пределе.  
— Ты не дьявол... — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Ты просто ребенок, которому не хватило воспитания.  
Он со всей силы ударил сына по лицу и, схватив за шею, прижал к стене. Арей вцепился когтями в его запястье.  
— Ненавижу... — прохрипел он, царапая руку отца.  
Айон бросил его на стул.  
— Только так с тобой можно разговаривать? Только насилие ты понимаешь?  
— Да я умереть с радостью хочу! — прошипел Арей. — Я тебя ненавижу!  
— Да ладно? — насмешливо хмыкнул отец. — Неужели ты еще можешь что-то чувствовать? Раньше ты говорил совсем другое.  
Сын вскочил, желая уйти подальше от него, но Айон не позволил, удержав за плечо.  
— Я еще не закончил, — произнес он жестко.  
— Убей меня! — истерично захохотал Арей. — Убей! Я не боюсь смерти! К тому же, ты все равно ничего мне не сделаешь!  
Айон ударил сына с такой силой, что тот упал на пол. И, наступив ему на шею, приставил лезвие меча к отчаянно бьющемуся сердцу. Не хотелось причинять ему вреда. Хотелось лишь доказать, что отец способен на это в ответ на такое хамство. Что не станет терпеть наглости и пренебрежения. Хотелось заставить себя уважать.  
— Даже не будешь просить пощады? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Все равно ты убьешь меня рано или поздно. Лучше бы ты просто не создавал меня, — с равнодушием ответил Арей.  
Он прямо смотрел отцу в глаза, и Айон видел в его глазах лишь пустоту. Словно ему было все равно, жить или умереть. Ведь жизнь ничем не отличалась от смерти. Там, за чертой, страдания оставались страданиями. Не было лишь надежды. Но теперь отец отнял ее и здесь.  
— Последнее желание будет? — спросил Айон насмешливо. Он просто играл свою роль. Воспитывал обнаглевшего сына. Но тот, кажется, воспринимал все это всерьез.  
— Да... — тихо прошептал Арей. — Поцелуй меня...  
Может быть, ему было больно. Может быть, безразличие отца очень сильно ранило его. Он не чувствовал. Лишь знал, что должен испытывать именно это. Но так было даже спокойней. Умереть без сожаления...  
Айон вздрогнул, убирая лезвие от его груди.  
— Это все, чего ты хочешь? — тихо спросил он.  
— При жизни мне не нужно было большего, — равнодушно отозвался Арей. — Почему, умирая, я должен хотеть чего-то иного?  
Айон присел рядом с сыном. Вся его ярость и решительность мигом испарились. Арей мыслил гораздо более здраво. Более честно. Стоило прислушиваться к нему. Это он должен был воспитывать отца, а не наоборот.  
Глядя друг другу в глаза, они молчали, лишь обмениваясь взглядами. Айон осторожно дотронулся до щеки сына и, склонившись над ним, скользнул пальцем по приоткрытым губам. На лицо Арея падали его слезы. Терзало глубочайшее сожаление. О раз за разом совершаемой ошибке. Всегда одной и той же. Лишь один грех мешал идти вперед. Лишь в одном всегда таилось поражение. В гордыне, ставшей самой сутью его личности. Он уже не мог отделить себя от нее.  
Подняв руку, Арей стер слезинку со щеки отца. И тихо прошептал:  
— А как же мое последнее желание?  
Айон уткнулся ему в шею, плача. Сын погладил его по дрожащим плечам.  
— Прости меня... Я тебя не ненавижу... Папа... Я всегда тебя любил... — криво улыбнулся Арей. — Я знаю, ты тоже меня любишь... Я понимаю, как тебе сейчас больно... Прости меня...  
Айон прижал дрожащую ладонь к его сердцу.  
— Я обещал тебе... — выдавил он, так и не договорив фразу до конца.  
— Я чувствую тепло, идущее от твоих рук и согревающее мою душу, — дрогнувшими губами улыбнулся Арей. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня любил.  
— Я тебя люблю... Прости...  
— Исполни мое последнее желание.  
Айон приподнялся и вздрогнул, увидев улыбку на лице сына. А потом, наклонившись, поцеловал его в висок.  
— Ты хотел бы умереть со мной? — тихо спросил Арей, обхватывая отца за шею.  
— Я без тебя жить не смогу, — прошептал тот, с нежностью целуя сына в ухо. — Я не могу снова тебя потерять... Я этого никогда себе не прощу...  
— Если нам когда-нибудь придется умирать, я хочу, чтобы мы сделали это вместе, — глухо произнес Арей, зарываясь лицом в белоснежные волосы.  
— Я согласен, — уверенно шепнул Айон.

Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась. Уже под вечер, собираясь возвращаться в Элизиум, Айон спустился вниз и увидел там Элладу. Похоже, она только что вернулась, потому что стояла в холле и орала на Арианну. Та, увидев Айона, обрадовалась, что смена пришла. И правда, Эллада сразу начала орать на демона, а девушка тем временем по-тихому смылась, оправдываясь тем, что она тут «третий лишний».  
— Где ты шляешься всеми днями?! — накинулась Эллада на Айона.  
Демон поймал ее за руки и сообщил, что желал бы знать то же самое относительно своей возлюбленной. В ответ Эллада попробовала его лягнуть. Айон завел ее руки за спину и, мягко прижав к себе за талию, заступил ногой за ее ноги. В таком положении шевелиться, а тем более пинаться, было весьма затруднительно. Образовавшееся переплетение разомкнуть не представлялось возможным.  
Девушка сердито посмотрела на демона. Он улыбался так же, как и всегда, как будто не рыдал вчера всю ночь. Это очень сильно озадачило Элладу. Как и поцелуй, который за этим последовал. Она попыталась вырваться, желая показать себя гордой и независимой, но сдалась поцелуям и ласкам. Слишком уж они были хороши.  
Когда Эллада перестала напрягаться, Айон отпустил ее руки, но она даже не заметила этого. Лишь, почувствовав свободу передвижения, собственнически обвила любимого за пояс. Сейчас хотелось только быть как можно ближе к нему.  
— Где ты была? — спросил вдруг Айон, отстраняясь.  
Эллада растерялась. Айон явно знал ответ, поэтому врать ему в глаза было бы слишком гадко. Ощутив, что хочет провалиться сквозь землю, экзорцистка опустила голову, избегая его взгляда. Сказать что-то вроде привычного: «Не лезь в мою жизнь!» она посчитала хамством и неуважением. Перебором даже для себя — хотя она редко церемонилась с чужими чувствами.  
Айон молчал, ожидая, пока она что-нибудь скажет. Упрямый осел. Мог бы тактично увести разговор в другое русло! Не придумав ничего получше, Эллада обняла демона за шею и уткнулась ему в ключицу. Такой ответ Айону понравился. Он улыбнулся и погладил ее по спине. Экзорцистка не без радости поняла, что больше к этой теме они возвращаться не будут. Весьма удобно было любить того, кто понимал с полумысли.  
— Хочешь, сходим в одно очень интересное и романтичное место? — предложил Айон, целуя ее в лоб.  
— Это куда? — заинтересовалась девушка.  
— На крышу, — объяснил демон. — На крышу, с которой видно весь город.  
Ночные огни сверкали великолепием. Казалось, что город только проснулся и начинает жить радостной беззаботной жизнью вместо дневной — суетной и глупой. Эллада и Айон сидели на крыше, обнявшись. Прохладный ветерок ласкал их кожу, донося запахи свежести и чистоты. Здесь, на вершине самого многоэтажного здания, казалось холоднее, чем внизу. И если Айону все было нипочем, то Элладу раздражала даже такая мелочь. Она не замечала раскинувшийся внизу восхитительный простор. Темный лес вдали и отблески луны на водной глади широкой реки. Она не умела наслаждаться окружающей красотой. Это было не для нее. Вот Арианне бы здесь понравилось. Только ее злобный и угрюмый демон вряд ли водил ее в такие места.  
— Мир такой огромный, — улыбнулся Айон. — И такой интересный...  
— Мир просто идиотский! — отрезала Эллада, в которой снова проснулась неисправимая скандалистка. — И вообще, чего ты меня сюда притащил, тут холодно!  
Айон поцеловал ее в щеку.  
— Согрелась?  
— Нет! — недовольно пробурчала девушка.  
— А ты прижмись поближе. Я же не кусаюсь.  
— Зато я кусаюсь! А еще лягаюсь и плююсь! Прицельно!  
— И это девушка из приличной семьи...  
— Вот угробил мою семью, теперь расплачивайся!  
— Да уж... Знал бы, что так будет, обошел бы вас стороной, а то и с другого земного полушария. Так было бы безопаснее. Хотя, если бы твоя семья не погибла, мы с тобой, возможно, никогда бы не встретились... Тебе какой вариант больше нравится?  
— Честно? — вздохнула Эллада. — Наверное, мне нравится действительность. Раз уж все так сложилось, почему бы этому не радоваться? Ты же сам так учил. Мне больше нравится тебя любить, чем ненавидеть. Тем более, что с моим кошмарным поведением вряд ли кто-то стал бы меня терпеть так же, как ты.  
— Так ты признаешь, что поведение у тебя оставляет желать лучшего?  
— Не придирайся к словам! Я тут тебе объясняю, что я тебя люблю, а тебе лишь бы поиздеваться!  
Айон засмеялся, крепче обнимая Элладу.  
— Что ты в меня так вцепился? — фыркнула та. — Никто меня не отнимет, никому я не нужна.  
— А если сама убежишь? — улыбнулся демон, гладя ее шею. Как-то слишком подозрительно нежно, будто примеривался для укуса. Может, он врал, что не кусается? Усыплял бдительность, а на самом деле только об этом и мечтал?  
— От счастья не убегают. И вообще, почему таким издевательским и довольным тоном?!  
— Потому что мне хорошо...  
Эллада вспомнила, как он провел прошлую ночь, и поняла, что действительно — хорошо...  
— Ты вообще не спишь, что ли? — спросила она, поглаживая его по щеке. — Я хоть и засыпаю в пять утра, но и просыпаюсь в полдень. Ты в это время уже куда-нибудь уматываешь. Тебя днем никогда дома нет.  
— Мне спать некогда, — получила она краткий ответ.  
— Ну да, ты же всем везде нужный!  
— Молчи лучше, а то я тоже поинтересуюсь, где ты бываешь, пока меня дома нет.  
— Не лезь в мои мысли!  
— Тогда и ты не спрашивай и не возмущайся. Я тебе ничего не должен. Другое дело, что я хочу... Но отчитываться тебе о своей жизни я точно не хочу.  
— Значит, я тебе принадлежу, а ты мне нет?  
— Во-первых, я в твои дела не лезу. Одно дело беспокоиться о человеке, а другое — устраивать ему допрос. А во-вторых, то, что ты полюбила демона, автоматически означает, что ты ему принадлежишь. Хотя я ни на чем не настаиваю. Хочешь — люби, не хочешь — как хочешь. Убивать за измену, например, я бы точно не стал. Это, в конце концов, тебе решать. А то, что я тебе ни о чем не рассказываю, постарайся принять. Я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня переживала. Как вчера... Только мне дано справиться со своими проблемами, так что не обижайся, что я что-то от тебя скрываю.  
— Просто знаешь, как раздражает, когда ты пропадаешь целыми днями не пойми где... А сейчас ты еще и возвращаешься посреди ночи такой, как будто тебя десять лет пытали... Это уже невозможно не заметить, я же волнуюсь... Днем ты такой жизнерадостный, даже не догадаешься...   
Айон тяжело вздохнул и поцеловал экзорцистку в щеку.  
— Я демон. Просто помни об этом.  
Эллада фыркнула, недовольно царапнув его по лицу.  
— К своим вы иначе относитесь. Трахаете кого хотите, делаете что хотите. Вы свободнее людей, а от нас требуете вам принадлежать.  
— Если тебя это не устраивает — ты всегда вольна уйти, — напомнил Айон, пожимая плечами. И, поднявшись, немного виновато сообщил: — Кстати, мне уже пора.  
Ответом ему стал непрерывный поток ругательств. Эллада никогда не скупилась на словесные тумаки, порой сопровождая их еще и физическими. Вот и на этот раз щедро одарила десятком синонимов к слову «мудак».  
На этом возмездие от обиженных женщин не закончилось. Айон не успел еще далеко отлететь, когда с неба на него спикировала тень, которую он даже не успел разглядеть. Оба они, свалившись с большой высоты, вцепились друг в друга и покатились по траве. Удачно, что это было безлюдное место. Иначе не удалось бы избежать проблем.  
Отскочив, Айон смог рассмотреть противника. Им была женщина. Красивая черноволосая женщина со статной осанкой и горящими огнем глазами.  
— Мариса... — прошептал он растерянно.  
— Надо же — узнал! — усмехнулась демоница. — А разве я не бесплотное приведение? Иначе как ты объяснишь, что крутишь шашни с какой-то шлюхой?  
Айон тяжело вздохнул. Нет, Эллада была не права насчет того, что демоны иначе относились к своим. Да — так было в норме, у психически здоровых демонов. Но в этом дурдоме повод для ревности находился легче, чем очки по утрам.  
— Не надо смотреть на меня, как будто впервые видишь! — напористо продолжала Мариса, все больше закипая от гнева. — Я живая! Можешь меня даже потрогать! Хотя, у меня есть вариант получше — сразимся?  
Не дожидаясь согласия, она ринулась к Айону, выставив вперед меч. Демон блокировал удар, но через пару минут все равно оказался на земле с лезвием у горла.  
— Ты перепугаешь людей, — процедил он раздраженно.  
— А ты бесишь меня, — усмехнулась демоница.  
— Взаимно. Я предупредил.  
— С Ареем ты так же обращаешься?  
— Не твое дело.  
— Не мое? А чье же? Тринадцать лет назад ты не был таким бесчувственным.  
— Достали уже... Как будто вы все лучше!  
— Думаешь, то, какие мы, оправдывает тебя?  
Она смотрела с затаенным лукавством. Игриво водила кончиком меча по шее. Дьявольская бестия. Хотелось вскочить, отталкивая лезвие ее меча, и вцепиться ей в горло, чтобы заткнуть поцелуем поток гадостей, льющийся из соблазнительных губ.  
— Ты оказался прав, — внезапно произнесла Мариса. И подала руку, помогая встать.  
— Да неужели? — искренне удивился Айон. — В чем это я оказался прав?  
— Я действительно эгоистка... И даже хуже, я помню, как еще ты меня назвал... Я хочу все исправить.  
— Думаешь, это возможно? — хмыкнул демон.  
— Но у тебя же получилось.  
Ни черта не получилось. Вся жизнь трещала по швам.  
— С чего ты вдруг решила ко мне прислушаться?  
— Потому что я тебя люблю, — вздохнула Мариса, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Ты же знаешь, как больно — любить безответно...  
— Плохо быть добрым, — усмехнулся Айон, обнимая ее. — И только из-за таких, как ты, это понимаешь.  
Он все отчетливей понимал, что просто боится однажды показаться себе слабаком. И потому скорее позволит себе быть жестоким. Раз за разом рушить счастье и любовь.  
«В последнее время все наперекосяк... Ад, мечта, Арей, мое поражение... По-моему, мне давно пора в отпуск... — думал он, возвращаясь назад в Элизиум. — Столько лет работаю без выходных...»  
Стоило приземлиться, как к нему тут же подбежал сердитый брат. Айон вздохнул, устало потирая висок. Только этого сейчас не хватало. Хотелось взять лопату, вырыть себе норку и спрятаться в нее ото всех назойливых любовников. Или хотя бы по-тихому свалить сейчас. Но Анри требовательно окликнул его, не дав времени, чтобы улизнуть.  
— Ты обещал подумать над тем, что я сказал, и исправиться! — заявил он, упирая руки в бока.  
— С каких пор повелитель стал прислушиваться к мнению раба? — усмехнулся Айон, направляясь к зданию.  
Брат бежал рядом, истерично вопя.  
— Айон! Не заставляй меня тебя ненавидеть! — угрожающе произнес он, преграждая путь.  
Айон закатил глаза.  
— Дай пройти.  
— Нет!  
— Дай пройти. Это приказ.  
Анри открыл было рот, чтобы еще что-то добавить, но, услышав слово «приказ», замолчал и насупился.  
— Что, против приказа повелителя не попрешь? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Ваше величество, а с братом я могу поговорить? — язвительно ответил Анри.  
Айон засмеялся.  
— Не можешь. Твой брат идет по делам. А ты мешаешь ему пройти.  
Анри насупился, но все же отодвинулся с дороги и последовал за ним дальше. Дойдя до лаборатории, Айон захлопнул дверь перед самым его носом. К огромному облегчению, брат не стал ломиться следом. Только заскулил, царапнув ее когтями, и, понурясь, отправился прочь.  
Амариз как всегда самозабвенно хлопотала над своими изобретениями, совершенно не замечая ничего вокруг. Айон с долей грусти осмотрел ее уже довольно сильно выпирающий живот. Как же тяжело было смириться с тем, что у Анри будет ребенок... А уж, тем более, разрешить ему любить свою внезапно образовавшуюся семью... Не хотелось быть в глазах брата жестоким тираном и собственником, но крайне раздражало такое к себе отношение. Будто бы он сам был пустым местом лишь потому, что их отношения не могли привести ни к чему подобному. Впрочем, мысли о мечте быстро отвлекли от воспоминаний об измене брата.  
— Элизиум способен выдержать полет в открытом космосе? — сходу задал Айон мучавший его вопрос.  
— Щит, который разработали мы с Ареем, способен создать нам защиту, подобную обшивке Ада, — самодовольно похвасталась демоница, хлопая в ладоши и мило улыбаясь. — Элизиум сможет перемещаться в космосе на большие расстояния, когда мы его закончим.  
— Что, правда выдержит? — недоверчиво поинтересовался демон. — Вы же еще не проводили испытания.  
Было необходимо знать наверняка.  
— А разве ты не обсуждал это с Ареем? — опомнилась Амариз, наконец-то удивившись этому весьма странному вопросу.  
— Не думай об этом, — уклончиво ответил Айон, усмехаясь. — Думай лучше о своем ребенке. Как бы он не вырос похожим на моего братца.  
Демоница весело улыбнулась, кладя руку на свой живот. Она была рада, что это случилось — пусть и таким образом. Она любила Анри. Даже если он не любил, а просто отрывался тогда, радуясь вседозволенности. Даже если это вышло случайно.  
Айон вздохнул, вновь терзая себя сомнениями. Сердце маленькими коготками сжимала ревность. Анри принадлежал ему. И только ему.


	25. Глава 25. Душа дьявола

— Где ты был? — встретил Айона недовольный вопрос Марисы.  
Вздохнув, демон запер дверь и повернулся к ней. Женщина развалилась на диване в призывной позе, ожидая его возвращения.  
— Мариса, я устал, — сообщил Айон, вмиг круша все ее надежды на страстную ночь.  
Женщине его тон категорически не понравился.  
— Ты чего-то бледный совсем... — заметила она. — Случилось что? А ну иди сюда! Хочешь, я тебе массаж сделаю? Полежи, расслабься...  
Айон рухнул на диван и прислонился к спинке, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза. Мариса, вскочив, стала суетливо расстегивать ему рубашку.  
— Ты чего сегодня такая заботливая? — усмехнулся демон, не открывая глаз.  
— А ты чего такой уставший? — хмыкнула женщина, раздевая его.  
— Да так...  
— Ну тебя, все время что-то скрываешь... Я тебе что, враг? Шпион? Предатель?  
— Мариса, может, ты и не отличаешься добротой, но ты всегда была мне верна... Во всех смыслах... Я тебе доверяю... Просто не хочу сейчас об этом говорить...  
— Ну как хочешь!  
Уложив Айона на свое место и накрыв одеялом, Мариса уселась на пол и посмотрела ему в глаза. Демон улыбнулся и, взяв ее руку, коснулся губами пальцев в благодарном и слишком целомудренном поцелуе.  
— Что, спать будешь? — с некоторым разочарованием уточнила женщина.  
— Угу.  
— Ну, спи... Отдыхай... Выглядишь ты неважно...  
Она коснулась ладонью его лба. А потом, не удержавшись, провела рукой по волосам. Ей явно хотелось большего. Но она обещала быть хорошей, поэтому не стала приставать. Только преданно шепнула:  
— Если б ты знал, как я тебя люблю...  
Айон улыбнулся, глядя на нее добрыми фиолетовыми глазами.  
— Мариса... Мне так хорошо, когда ты меня гладишь...  
Женщина усмехнулась и провела когтями по его ключице. То ли пытаясь раздразнить, то ли просто не сумев удержаться.  
— Ну, колись давай, что с тобой?  
— Арей...  
— А-а... Ну, теперь все ясно. Можешь дальше не объяснять.  
— Мариса... Я плохой отец?  
— Ты издеваешься?  
Айон вздохнул. Она правда считала его хорошим отцом? Почему? За что? За то, что он находил в себе силы любить Арея безвозвратно искалеченным? У нее не выходило, даже когда Арей еще был невинным и чистым ребенком. Когда его еще не коснулся прожитый ад. И не захватило безумие. Но она даже не старалась что-то исправить. Хотя в том, что случилось с Ареем, была и ее вина. Она могла защитить его. Могла не позволить его забрать. Айон не считал себя в чем-то перед ней виноватым. Зато ее винил за то, что произошло тогда. Теперь он отчетливо это понимал.  
— Мариса, иди ко мне... — задумчиво позвал он.  
— Ты ж устал, — усмехнулась женщина.  
— Устал... А просто рядом полежать тебе слабо?  
— А чего это мне слабо?! Мне не слабо! Не надо думать, что я не могу с тобой просто так рядом поспать!  
Стянув платье, она забралась к демону, обвивая его всеми конечностями. Жадно и собственнически. Айон приобнял ее одной рукой и, расслабленно улыбаясь, уткнулся в густые черные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по подушке. С ней и правда было до умопомрачения хорошо. Жаль, не всегда.  
Женщина погладила его по голове и чмокнула в щеку.  
— Устал, мой бедный... Спи. А всех, кто сюда придет, я буду убивать, чтобы они тебя не беспокоили.  
— Ты моя заботливая, — усмехнулся Айон, ощущая, как все сильнее накатывает усталость.  
Мариса уткнулась ему в шею.  
— С тобой так хорошо...  
— С тобой порой тоже весьма неплохо, — заметил демон с усмешкой. — Но иногда я побиваюсь твоей непредсказуемости.  
— Да ну тебя, — вздохнула женщина, покрепче прижимаясь к нему и позволяя забыться долгим, спокойным, расслабляющим сном.  
Утром она проснулась раньше Айона. Случалось это обычно нечасто, а потому грех было не воспользоваться такой прекрасной возможностью. Не став будить любимого, Мариса принялась разглядывать его лицо. Он чуть улыбался во сне. Как будто видел что-то приятное. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу демона, женщина попыталась прочесть его мысли. И, уловив обрывки сна, тоже улыбнулась, оглаживая смуглую мускулистую грудь. Удивительно, что после всего ему могли сниться такие легкие и прекрасные вещи. Мечты о рае, а не реальность в аду.  
От этого прикосновения Айон проснулся и открыл глаза.  
— Что, уже утро? — спросил он рассеянно.  
— Странно видеть тебя таким расслабленным, — хихикнула Мариса, целуя его в щеку. — Обычно ты всегда бодрый и деловой.  
— Бывает иногда... — вздохнул Айон. — Когда не хочется просыпаться...  
Попытавшись по привычке нашарить на тумбочке очки, демон вновь тяжело вздохнул, вспомнив причину, по которой так их и не обнаружил.  
— Никогда, — произнес он устало. — Никогда больше не бей меня ногами.  
Мариса усмехнулась, ероша ему волосы.  
— Очки свои вспомнил? Зачем они тебе вообще нужны? Они целоваться мешают. И вообще, ты в них на студента-заучку похож.  
Айон накрыл глаза ладонью, переворачиваясь на спину.  
— Это был подарок, — сообщил он укоризненно. — А единственное, что мне мешало с тобой целоваться — это Арей. Но непреодолимых препятствий нет.  
В доказательство он прижал женщину к себе и впился в ее губы. Мариса забралась на него сверху, задев ногой член и заставив вздрогнуть.  
— Иди ко мне, — прошептал Айон, пристально вглядываясь в ее черные глаза. — Моя любимая...  
— Почему рядом с тобой мне всегда так хорошо? — улыбнулась женщина, покусывая его губы.  
— Почему? Да разве это важно? — усмехнулся Айон. — Единственное, что я знаю точно, так это то, что я тебя люблю. Разве так важно, почему? Зачем вообще об этом думать? Надо любить...  
— Так странно слышать это от того, кто всю жизнь живет разумом и думает над каждым своим действием, — захохотала Мариса.  
Вновь припав к губам демона и углубив поцелуй, она принялась играться с его языком. Стоило ли вообще прерываться на разговоры во время такого прекрасного акта любви?  
— Иногда мозги должны отдыхать, — весело ответил Айон, переводя дыхание. — Любил я всегда не задумываясь. Когда задумываюсь, то перестаю любить...  
— Тогда не думай, — пылко прошептала женщина. — Люби меня.  
Она терлась лоном о его плоть. Хрипло вздыхая, Айон вцеплялся в ее бедра, заставляя постепенно до предела насаживаться на свой возбужденный член. Не выдержав пытки столь медленным темпом, Мариса схватила демона за руки и, удерживая их над его головой, стала сама задавать быстроту движений. Айон усмехнулся, прищуриваясь и глубоко дыша. В тонких пальцах, обхватывающих его запястья, было столько силы, что на коже оставались синяки.  
— Не люблю, когда ты сверху, — произнес он хрипловато.  
— Я знаю, как ты любишь доминировать, — ухмыльнулась женщина, склоняясь к нему. Ее черные волосы волнами спадали на грудь, щекоча кожу. — И мне это нравится. Но только не со мной.  
— Кровопийца, — усмехнулся Айон, глядя на нее с укоризненной нежностью.  
— Кто бы говорил, — хмыкнула Мариса, прокусывая себе руку и размазывая кровь по его лицу. — Сам балдеешь от вкуса крови.  
Демон принялся старательно вылизывать ее ладонь. Женщина щурилась от удовольствия, ощущая в себе его член и чувствуя, как мягкий язык ласкает рану. Сейчас она была его госпожой. И лишь ей он позволял такую дерзость. Жаль, что только в моменты их близости...  
— Эгоистичный садист, — усмехнулась женщина, гордо вскидывая голову.  
— Эгоистичная садистка, — хохотнул Айон, чуть морщась от боли в запястьях.  
— Да мы же идеальная пара, — засмеялась Мариса, обхватывая его лицо ладонями.  
Демон улыбнулся, прижимая ее к себе и целуя в губы. Да, пожалуй, их союз действительно был почти идеален... Даже от соития они получали удовольствие оба, прекрасно зная предпочтения и пожелания друг друга. Айону не приходилось отдавать больше, чем получал, как он был вынужден делать с Ареем, и удовлетворять лишь самого себя, как получалось с Анри. В их отношениях с Марисой было то, чего не было больше ни с кем — гармония и взаимопонимание. Впрочем, увлекшись, женщина могла и причинить ему боль, думая, что так будет лучше. Как тогда, когда попыталась убить сына...  
Они лежали, обнявшись и переводя дыхание. Уткнувшись в ее волосы, Айон раздумывал о давно принятом решении, которое пришло время озвучить. Наконец, отдышавшись, он хрипло произнес:  
— Я решил полететь в Рай, чтобы побывать на Звезде Истины.  
Мариса отстранилась, изумленно глядя на него. Айон приподнялся, потирая виски. Кажется, его ждало больше проблем, чем он предполагал. Пожалуй, не стоило озвучивать это вот так — без подготовки. Теперь плавно назревал очередной скандал.  
— Тебе это надо? — спросила она, глядя на него, как на сумасшедшего. — Зачем ты сам ищешь неприятности, когда их можно было бы избежать?  
— Это единственный шанс, — устало вздохнул демон. — Иначе зачем мне было бы отправляться туда?  
— Это самоубийство! — сорвалась женщина. — Ты понимаешь?! Самоубийство!  
— Это не обсуждается.  
— Я тебе не подчиняюсь и на твои приказы мне плевать!  
— Я всего лишь попросил тебя заткнуться!  
— Не смей со мной так разговаривать!  
— А то что? Ударишь? У меня еще царапина на шее осталась. Специально не стал залечивать — на память оставил.  
— Я понимаю, что ты злишься, но это не значит, что надо все время мне об этом напоминать!  
— А что это значит?! Что ты можешь указывать, что мне делать, только потому, что я разрешил тебе остаться?!  
Айон сел, прислонившись к спинке дивана, и, подперев щеку рукой, отвернулся. Он дулся как ребенок. Капризный, глупый, зацикленный ребенок. Однако, скользнув взглядом по царапине на его ключице, Мариса помрачнела.  
— Ты сам виноват, — буркнула она, садясь на краешек дивана.  
Демон обернулся к ней, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.  
— Я виноват?  
Он так смотрел, что она на всякий случай отошла подальше и встала у окна. Черт знает, что было у него на уме. Почему-то очень не хотелось проверять.  
— Такое чувство, что ты сейчас на меня бросишься, — хмыкнула Мариса.  
— Заткнись. Не хочу слышать твой голос, — отрезал Айон, снова отворачиваясь. — Что мне, по-твоему, вечно гнить здесь и ждать, пока меня убьют?! — закричал он через секунду, вскакивая и ударяя кулаками по стене.  
— Ты можешь лететь куда угодно, — тихо ответила женщина, непроизвольно закрывая руками грудь, словно желая защититься от него. — Но если ты возьмешь с собой Арея, он обязательно воспользуется тобой.  
В очередной раз стукнув кулаком по стене, Айон снова сел и закрыл рукой лицо.  
— А что я чувствую, ты не думаешь? — хрипло спросил он. — Он не помеха моей мечте! Он мой сын! Когда ты это наконец поймешь?!  
Мариса подошла к нему и попыталась успокаивающе погладить по голове, но демон дернулся и прошипел:  
— Не трогай меня.  
— Айон... — дрожащим голосом произнесла она. — Это ведь не значит, что я тебя меньше люблю... Просто я хочу, чтобы ты осуществил свою мечту, а не потерял ее из-за ложных привязанностей...  
— Уйди...  
— Айон...  
— Я сказал: уйди!  
Он царапнул когтями воздух в нескольких сантиметрах от груди Марисы, и та отшатнулась, прижимая руку к сердцу.  
— Айон, прости меня... Нам было хорошо... Всем вместе... — прошептала она. — Но этого больше нет... Нашего сына нет... Я вижу это...  
— А я вижу другое, — процедил демон. — Я вижу мать, отказавшуюся от своего ребенка и бросившую его страдать.  
Он скользнул случайным взглядом по ее колену. Клеймо, не прикрытое одеждой, сразу бросалось в глаза. Сейчас в ней раздражало все. И не хотелось снова ее жалеть. Она пережила ад, но обрекла на него сына. Она должна была понимать, каково ему. Но только хотела убить единственного ребенка, потому что боялась его. Бессердечная стерва. Айон ощущал, что все сложнее становится сдерживаться от желания ее придушить.  
— Сделай так, чтобы я этого не видел, — приказал он, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — И вообще, оденься уже нормально и иди займись чем-нибудь.  
Мариса скрестила руки на груди, чуть склонив голову набок.  
— Выгоняешь?  
— Называй, как хочешь.  
— Я так понимаю, мне можно уйти и не возвращаться?  
— А смысл? Мне от тебя ничего не надо.  
— Все равно ты сам виноват.  
— В чем?!  
Мариса хмыкнула и уселась на подлокотник, сверху вниз глядя на Айона.  
— А ты вспомни и подумай, — назидательно велела она, утыкая палец ему в грудь.

***

Случилось это после драки и последующего залечивания ран друг другу. Айон на руках отнес Марису в свою спальню и вместо горячего чая они принялись пить вино. Вскоре заметив, что скоро уже начнет светать, женщина предложила хоть чуть-чуть поспать, но Айон захотел выпить еще, «за воссоединение». В итоге рассвет они встретили в нетрезвом, но, тем не менее, бодрствующем состоянии. Под конец Мариса сидела на коленях у Айона, закинув ноги на стол, и, беспорядочно размахивая одной рукой, а другой обнимая демона за шею, читала ему лекцию о том, как она раскаивается. Айон слушал с блаженной улыбкой на лице, прижимаясь щекой к ее груди.  
— Вот скажи, ты меня любишь? — оборвалась лекция внезапным вопросом.  
Подняв голову и заглянув Марисе в глаза, демон честно ответил:  
— Очень.  
— И не злишься?  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Айон.  
— Чего ты так на меня смотришь? — хихикнула женщина.  
— Помнишь, как я был счастлив, когда ты родила мне Арея?  
Айон коснулся губами ее шеи, но Мариса дернулась, отвергнув эту ласку.  
— Ты никак не можешь понять, что мы создали чистую и светлую душу, которой давно уже нет, — процедила она.  
Айон вцепился когтями ей в плечо. Женщина вырвалась, царапнув его ключицу, и отскочила. Проведя пальцами по своей шее, демон мрачно воззрился на оставшуюся на них кровь.  
— Прости... Я не хотела... — виновато прошептала Мариса.  
Он встал и, приобняв женщину, пробежал по ее спине мимолетным прикосновением. А потом сжал руку на горле так крепко, что на миг потемнело в глазах.  
— Айон... Не трогай меня... Пожалуйста... — тихо попросила она, дрожа от страха.  
Демон коснулся ее щеки окровавленными пальцами.  
— Я же не могу заставить тебя понять... — произнес он с грустью.  
Он отпустил ее и, отвернувшись, отошел к окну. Мариса чувствовала след кровавого прикосновения на своей щеке даже спустя несколько напряженных мгновений. Ей самой хотелось как-то заставить его понять. Но он не слушал никого, кроме себя.  
Она подошла к Айону и, обняв его, прильнула к широкой спине.  
— Пойми, после того, что случилось с Ареем, я не смогу любить его так, как ты этого хочешь... — прошептала она, зарываясь лицом в белоснежные волосы. — Я вижу его гнилое нутро, его душу, погруженную во тьму... Мне больно видеть его таким, но его там уже нет... Нет нашей души... Прими это, Айон...  
— Никогда, — процедил демон, сжимая кулаки. — Никогда ты не заставишь меня смириться.  
Женщина вздохнула, разворачивая его к себе и пристально заглядывая в гордые глаза.  
— В тюрьме его души совсем нет света, — произнесла она тихо. — Он прикован кандалами к стене, а все стены и пол сотканы из гнили. К нему приходит его создатель. Демон в золотых доспехах. Тот, кто мучил его. Он мучает его и там. В твоей жизни не было страданий той силы, что испытывает он. И мне жаль его, Айон... Но я вижу, что уже ничего не изменишь...  
Она опустила голову, прижимаясь к нему, и он почему-то обнял ее за плечи. Неужели и правда было уже слишком поздно? Неужели сын был обречен? Неужели не существовало способа изгнать из его души этого палача, отравляющего жизнь им всем?  
— Покажи мне его страдания, — тихо попросил Айон, утыкаясь ей в макушку. — Я знаю, это нечестно по отношению к нему... Но я должен знать, что он испытывает...  
— Нет, — отрезала Мариса, отстраняясь. — Так ты будешь лишь больше его жалеть.  
— Я должен знать, — повысил Айон звенящий от напряжения голос.  
— Хочешь знать — добейся правды от него самого, — отрезала женщина.  
Демон так и не смог ничего у нее выведать. Мариса не желала отступать.

***

— Ну? И какие я должен сделать выводы? — хмыкнул Айон, вплетая пальцы в ее волосы.  
— Какие хочешь, — отмахнулась Мариса. — Я уже поняла, что тебе крайне приятно ходить с закрытыми глазами. Ты ни черта не видишь.  
— Это все потому, что кое-кто поломал мои очки, — усмехнулся демон.  
Женщина пнула его ногой в грудь, заставив упасть на диван.  
— Это значит, что ты меня прощаешь? — спросила она, склоняясь над ним.  
— Царапину залижи, — велел Айон, ухмыляясь.  
Мариса села ему на живот и коснулась языком пореза, который оставили ее когти. Демон будто только этого и ждал — тут же обхватил за бедра, вцепляясь в них почти до боли. Сейчас это выглядело совсем не как прелюдия. Только как не особо приятный способ напомнить про свою власть.  
— Отпусти меня, — прошептала женщина.  
Довольно улыбаясь, Айон замотал головой.  
— Пусти, или ударю, — предупредила Мариса.  
— Бей.  
— Айон, я тебя по-хорошему прошу.  
— А разве я делаю что-то плохое?  
Когда демон впился ей в губы, Мариса, вырвавшись, с такой силой ударила его в челюсть, что оба они, не удержавшись, свалились на пол вместе с перевернувшимся диваном.  
— Ты соображаешь, что делаешь? — ошарашенно спросил Айон, поднимаясь.  
— Если я говорю, чтобы ты меня не трогал, то не трогай! — отрезала женщина, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Айон взял ее за горло и посмотрел в решительные черные глаза хмурым, осуждающим взглядом.  
— Так лучше, чем то, что было?  
— Отпусти...  
Демон сильнее стиснул пальцы на ее шее.  
— Я сказала: отпусти! — прохрипела Мариса, вонзая когти в его руку. — Обозлившийся самоуверенный дурак!  
Айон ударил ее головой о стену. Женщина вцепилась ему в грудь.  
— Идиот! — прошипела она, так глубоко вонзая когти, что Айон стиснул зубы от боли.  
Он схватил Марису за волосы и, отогнув ее голову назад, впился губами ей в губы. Когти женщины раздирали мускулы без всякого усилия. Демон терпел, надеясь, что та сдастся первой. И через несколько минут она все же отпустила его, упав на пол без сил. Айон рухнул на стул. В груди пульсировала тупая боль, и он боялся даже подумать сейчас о том, до чего все это могло дойти.  
— Прекрати жить с закрытыми глазами! — выкрикнула Мариса, пытаясь подняться. — Тебе рано или поздно все равно придется их открыть! И не факт, что твоя реальность в тот момент будет лучше, чем его душа!  
— Заткнись! — процедил Айон, наступая ей на спину. — Еще хоть одно слово — и я тебя убью!  
— Убивай! Думаешь, я дорожу такой жизнью?! — прошипела женщина.  
Айон уткнулся лбом в стол. Те же самые слова... Тот же самый поступок... А как ему надо было поступать? Как можно было заставить их мириться с существующей реальностью? Вот уж кто действительно жил с закрытыми глазами...  
Подняв голову, Мариса увидела, что он плачет. Он весь дрожал, когда она приподнялась и села, прислонившись к его ноге. Из-за его состояния ее саму пробирала дрожь.  
— Айон, перестань, я сделаю все, что ты хочешь... — прошептала она. — Если ты так нуждаешься в сыне, я могу родить тебе его... Живого, а не этого гнилого дьявола...  
Она предлагала это так, будто обменивала бракованный товар. Арей родился совершенным. Это она сделала его таким. Она могла обречь на ад кого угодно. Хоть десять новых детей.  
— Ребенок должен быть плодом любви! — вскричал Айон, хватая Марису за волосы. — Любви, понимаешь?! А разве ты способна на любовь?!  
Он замахнулся и уже хотел ударить ее, но вдруг понял, что не может. Черные глаза, блестящие от слез, слишком сильно напоминали полные боли глаза Арея. Мать и сын были так похожи, хоть и ненавидели друг друга. В Арее было больше от Марисы, чем хотелось бы ему самому.  
Айон наклонился и коснулся губами ее губ, когда она обхватила его за шею, рыдая. Прижалась всем телом и, стащив на пол, случайно дотронулась до израненной груди. Демон взвыл и непроизвольно вцепился когтями ей в плечи, но тут же отдернул руки.  
— Прости, Айон... Прости... — плача, умоляла Мариса. — Прости... Любимый, прости...  
Застонав, демон запрокинул голову и прислонился к столу. Обняв его за плечи, женщина коснулась языком раны. Она вылизывала и целовала каждую, даже самую мелкую царапинку, стараясь хоть как-то заслужить прощение. Айон запустил пальцы ей в волосы. Мариса чувствовала, как напрягаются его мускулы от боли, и как он изо всех сил старается сдержаться, чтобы не закричать и не вцепиться в нее.  
Ее трясло. Слезы застилали глаза. Демон обнял ее и погладил по спине дрожащей рукой. Подняв глаза, Мариса увидела, что он улыбается. Он ласково смотрел на нее, так, как обычно смотрел на Арея, и она чувствовала, что жаждет раствориться в его душе, только бы всегда быть согретой этим взглядом.  
На мгновение прикрыв глаза будто бы от смертельной усталости, он коснулся ее щеки и, впившись в губы поцелуем, прижал к себе, словно не замечая раны в груди. Мариса и сама не замечала ничего вокруг. Для нее во всем мире остался один Айон.


	26. Глава 26. Воспоминания о былой любви

Следуя по коридору к комнате брата, Айон тщательно обдумывал то, что собирался ему сказать. Все еще терзали сомнения, но на этот раз демон решил поставить точку в своем выборе. Избрать наконец один-единственный путь и следовать ему до конца.  
Решительно распахнув дверь, он ворвался к Анри, и тот испуганно вскочил с кровати, на которой безмятежно спал секунду назад.  
— Я ни в чем не виноват! — пискнул он, прячась за кровать и настороженно выглядывая оттуда.  
Айон вздохнул и остановился, потирая висок.  
— Не бойся меня... Я не буду тебя бить, я просто поговорить пришел...  
— Правда? — недоверчиво переспросил брат, осторожно выходя навстречу.  
— Правда...  
Анри мурлыкнул, прижимаясь к груди Айона, когда тот сжал его в объятиях и ласково поцеловал в ушко. Он все еще был способен льнуть, как ребенок, тянуться за нежностью после того, как столько раз получал лишь боль. Все еще мог простить просто за обещание больше так не поступать.  
— С чего бы начать... — со вздохом произнес Айон. — Наверное, для начала я сообщу, что больше не запрещаю тебе любить свою семью.  
Анри недоверчиво посмотрел на брата, но, внезапно осознав, что тот не шутит, радостно завопил, повисая у него на шее. Айон погладил его по волосам, тихо засмеявшись.  
— Ты как ребенок, — улыбнулся он, одаряя брата поцелуем.  
Анри раздвинул губы, пропуская его язык в рот и оплетая своим. Он был так рад, что наконец получил право на семью! Наконец Айон понял, что своим собственничеством не способен добиться ничего, кроме ненависти!  
— Братик, — благодарно промурлыкал Анри, потершись щекой о его грудь. — Я тебя так люблю...  
— Хорошо, — усмехнулся Айон. — Но наш разговор еще не окончен.  
Анри кисло посмотрел на брата. Конечно, не мог же он не добавить какую-нибудь гадость...  
Айон отошел от него и присел на край кровати, сцепив руки в замок. И, задумавшись на пару минут, медленно проговорил:  
— Я не хотел тебе об этом говорить. Потому что если ты ничего не поймешь, мне будет больно. Но мне надоело пытаться быть совершенным. Контролировать каждое свое чувство и действие, веря в то, чего не существует вовсе. Я больше не хочу нести ответственность за то, что мне не принадлежит. С меня довольно веры в насилие и жестокость. Они ни к чему меня не привели. Как и излишний самоконтроль. Садись. Я расскажу тебе о том, что чувствую.  
Анри осторожно сел рядом с братом. Тот приобнял его за плечи и, взяв за подбородок, заглянул в растерянные алые глаза, полные недоумения.  
— Ты ведь даже не можешь предположить, как больно мне сделал, — тихо продолжал Айон, сверля брата пристальным взглядом. — После твоего предательства... Ты не знаешь, как мне было тяжело... Продолжать жить... С пустотой в душе... Когда ты решил вернуться, я был счастлив. Но все эти годы мне приходилось прятать ту боль. Она никуда не ушла. Я до сих пор злюсь на тебя. Ты ничего не исправил. Ты только предавал меня снова.  
Вздохнув и сделав небольшую паузу, он продолжил:  
— Я неправ, я заставляю тебя меня любить. Но иначе тебя вообще не было бы рядом со мной. Просто я понял, что устал от этого. И если ты до сих пор продолжаешь меня предавать, не понимая этого — уходи и не мучай меня больше. Ты можешь остаться в Элизиуме, но ты больше ничем не будешь мне обязан. Ты свободен, Анри. Ты больше не мой раб.  
Анри попытался что-то сказать, но брат перебил его:  
— И не надо мне ничего обещать. Снова.  
Анри досадливо фыркнул и вдруг влепил ему подзатыльник. Впервые в жизни. В такой момент, после всего пережитого. Как он вообще осмелился?  
Айон потер голову, ошарашенно глядя на брата. Тот вскочил, хватая его за ворот. И воскликнул голосом обиженного ребенка:  
— Мне тоже было больно! Когда ты изменился! Ты стал злым и угрюмым! Мне вообще казалось, что ты просто перестал меня любить! Где я еще мог найти любовь?! И как я должен был понять, что ты чувствуешь?! Залезть в твою тупую башку?!  
— Анри, — натянуто процедил Айон. — Не забывайся.  
Брат с силой встряхнул его.  
— Ты всегда смотрел на меня как на вещь, как на глупого раба, готового пойти на смерть ради тебя! — воскликнул он с негодованием. — Просто признай, что ты злой и властный! И все встанет на свои места!  
Айон горестно вздохнул, мягко отстраняясь.  
— Ты ничего не понял...  
Анри отвесил ему звонкую пощечину. Перестав бояться наказания, он очень стремительно начал наглеть. Айон стиснул зубы, борясь с желанием оторвать брату руки. Ребенок, дорвавшийся до вседозволенности, снова не трудился себя контролировать и творил какую-то дичь. Сердито сопел, хмуря брови. Смотрел с решимостью высказать все, о чем раньше боялся говорить.  
— Я уничтожил бы Ад, чтобы только ты перестал быть чудовищем! Чтобы он вернул мне брата! — угрюмо буркнул он. — Моего брата! Доброго, веселого и заботливого брата!  
— Знаешь, — устало вздохнул Айон, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу. — Моя ошибка в том, что я не могу понять — трудности для того, чтобы я шел вперед или для того, чтобы остановился? Порой я чувствую, словно бьюсь в стальную стену и никак не могу ее пробить... И если вдруг у меня все же получится... Не найду ли я за этой стеной свое поражение? Тогда для чего все мои усилия?  
— Поэтому ты заставляешь меня осаждать эту стену? — хмыкнул Анри, скрещивая руки на груди. — Меня не жалко?  
Айон закатил глаза, награждая брата щелбаном за такую гениальную мысль. Тот насупился и засопел, пылая от негодования.  
— Я люблю тебя, идиот, — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — Так тебе понятно?  
Анри вдруг рассмеялся.  
— Братик-братик... — покачал головой он, лукаво глядя на Айона.  
— Что? — хмыкнул тот.  
— Давай всех убьем, и ты всегда будешь хорошим, — наивно заявил Анри.  
Айон расхохотался.  
— С радостью, — поддержал он. — А ты останешься со мной?  
— А куда я пойду, если мы всех убьем? — насупился Анри. — Я от тебя не отстану. Я тебя буду перевоспитывать!  
Айон с легким удивлением приподнял бровь.  
— Перевоспитывать?  
— Я тебя заставлю нормально улыбаться! — капризно заявил Анри.  
Айон попытался искренне улыбнуться. Вышло не то чтобы слишком удачно. Но брат довольно заурчал, прижимаясь к нему. Видимо, поощряя за старание.  
— Вот так и ходи... — буркнул он, утыкаясь Айону в щеку.  
Тот усмехнулся и поцеловал его в лоб. Тут же получая в ответ совсем не целомудренный поцелуй в губы. Жадный, долгий, предвкушающий что-то большее.  
— Ты же можешь совмещать меня и семью, — усмехнулся Анри, запуская пальцы в волосы брата. — Вот и я смогу...  
— Наверное, так будет правильно, — улыбнулся Айон.  
Анри развернул его к стене и прижался сзади, просовывая руку ему в брюки. Айон выгнулся, упираясь в стену. Прикрывая глаза и ощущая, как ладонь брата, обхватив член, медленно скользит по нему.  
— Нахальный, вредный ребенок, — усмехнулся он.  
Анри куснул брата за ушко и, посасывая его, начал расстегивать свой ремень.  
— Я не дам тебе быть сверху, — предупредил Айон. — Ты совсем не умеешь сдерживаться. Ты меня покалечишь.  
— Ты всегда не сдерживаешься, — хмыкнул брат, хватая его за горло и вжимая в стену.  
Айон зашипел, беспомощно царапая ее когтями. Гадко ухмыляясь, Анри рывком вошел в него, с наслаждением вслушиваясь в стон боли, который не вышло сдержать.  
— Вечно строишь из себя повелителя, — выдохнул он, резко двигаясь внутри Айона. — А сам просто меня ревнуешь. А ревнуешь потому, что боишься, что младший братик тебя бросит, и ты останешься один. И вообще, ты сам идиот.  
Айон дернулся, пытаясь вонзить в него когти, но Анри схватил за запястья, еще больше ограничивая в движениях.   
— Прикидываешься бесчувственным, а на самом деле любишь, — усмехнулся он. — Любишь меня, любишь! И поэтому тебе больно! Поэтому ты злой и обиженный!  
Айон заскрежетал зубами, напрягшись всем телом. Брат потянул его за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову.  
— Ты меня любишь, — прошептал он и впился в губы, невзирая на сопротивление.  
Айон прокусил ему губу до крови, сдавленно и яростно рыча, но Анри лишь укусил в ответ, продолжая насиловать. Извернувшись, Айон вонзил когти ему в лицо. Анри зашипел, придавливая его руки к стене.  
— Ты идиот.  
Айон закрыл глаза и обмяк, прекратив бессмысленные попытки сопротивляться. Анри не собирался его щадить, не собирался думать. Ему просто хотелось ощутить себя на его месте. Хоть на мгновения почувствовать себя повелителем, а не рабом.  
— Я был с тобой так счастлив... — прошептал Анри с досадой. — Но ты настолько хочешь меня подавить, что готов уничтожить. Готов убить... Ты сам разрушил наше счастье. Если ты вообще был когда-то счастлив.  
Айон молчал и не двигался. Он понимал, что больше никогда не откроет брату свою душу. Больше никогда не скажет о своей боли. Сломав стену своего страха, он нашел за ней лишь непонимание и равнодушие. Это было ошибкой. И лучше было бы оставить все, как есть...

***

Привычные стены тюрьмы, осточертевшие за столько лет пребывания здесь, теперь казались скучной обыденностью. Кровь, натекшая из развороченной груди на пол, покрытый гнилью, уже засохла, оставив багровый след. Сощурив оставшийся после последнего визита повелителя единственный глаз, Арей пытался рассмотреть того, кто с громким чавканьем поедал его раздавленное сердце. Но непроглядная тьма не позволяла разглядеть ничего.  
Послышался звонкий щелчок пальцев, и комнату охватило пламя. Демон дернулся, когда оно коснулось ног, но не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего. Голубоватое свечение, колышущееся, словно настоящий огонь, было совершенно холодным. Оно лишь освещало гнилые стены и лежащие на полу полуразложившиеся трупы. Арея передернуло от отвращения. В его тюрьме мертвыми лежали все те, кого он видел в жизни. Все они были для него такими... Мерзкими, смердящими, изъеденными телами с пустотой внутри, наполненными лишь пылью и трухой.  
Демон перевел взгляд на существо, поедающее эту гниль, и все его тело охватила крупная дрожь. На него пустыми глазницами смотрел Айон. Не в силах оторваться от черных провалов на месте родных фиолетовых глаз, Арей истошно завопил от ужаса. Его трясло в приступе истерики. Отец поднялся, давая увидеть свое изгнившее тело, и, подойдя к сыну, вцепился ему в горло рукой, кое-где истлевшей до кости.  
Этого не могло быть... Только не он... Только не тот, кто дарил ему, пусть и временный, но покой... Только не единственный, кого он еще любил... Кто не был ему омерзителен...  
Арей взвыл. Его кровавые слезы капали на пол, растворяясь в постепенно угасающей голубоватой дымке. Еще никогда в жизни боль и страх не достигали такого предела.  
Ложь... Все это ложь... Все, что он видит... Все, что чувствует... Он не поддастся... Отец...  
Айон впился зубами в его горло, вырывая из него кусок мяса. Арей закричал, мысленно моля о спасении. Он хотел проснуться. Проснуться и больше никогда не закрывать глаз... Не видеть этого... Не находиться в этом ужасном месте...  
— Папа... — прошептал он едва слышно. Сухие губы не желали слушаться. — Спаси меня... Это все... Ложь...

***

Скользя по комнате безразличным и пустым взглядом, Арей сидел на диване, раскинув руки ладонями кверху. В этой расслабленной позе были так хорошо заметны пульсирующие нити вен под бледной кожей. Сердце всегда билось слишком часто, но сейчас в ушах стоял гул от сумасшедшей скорости, с которой гнилая кровь бежала по жилам, безрезультатно стремясь насытить разваливающийся организм.  
Он сидел так уже несколько часов, не шевелясь, лишь иногда, когда заканчивалась сигарета, доставал из пачки новую и вновь продолжал свое странное занятие. На этот раз сигарета свалилась из слабых губ, прожигая кожаные брюки. Это происшествие немного привело в чувство. Грязно выругавшись, Арей выбросил тлеющий окурок и с выражением вселенской скорби осмотрел прожженные брюки.  
Арианна, вышедшая в гостиную, заметила демона и, подойдя к нему, обеспокоенно спросила:  
— Что случилось?  
Арей отмахнулся и упал на диван, с воем стискивая пальцами виски. Девушка осторожно присела рядом.  
— Тебе плохо? — тихо прошептала она.  
— Уйди, — огрызнулся демон, сжимая голову в ладонях.  
Арианна робко погладила его колено. От ее прикосновения тупая боль в сознании на мгновение затихла. Арей уронил голову ей на плечо, зарываясь лицом в ароматные белые волосы. Дышать стало немного легче.  
Девушка коснулась ладонью его груди.  
— Ты весь день курил? — тихо спросила она. — Твое сердце бьется так, будто ты умираешь... И дыхание очень частое и прерывистое... Что мне сделать для тебя?  
— Успокой меня, — мучительно выдохнул Арей. — Я бы попросил тебя снова дать мне ломом по башке, но тогда я потеряю сознание и останусь наедине со своими кошмарами...  
Арианна поцеловала демона в щеку, ласково перебирая взмокшие от холодного пота волосы. И, взяв его ослабшую ладонь, приложила к своему животу, слабо улыбнувшись.  
— Почувствуй жизнь, — попросила она. — Попытайся...  
Арей прикрыл глаза, смягчаясь, но тут же отдернул руку. В сознании вновь возник тот ужасный образ. Тлен и смерть. Не существовало больше ничего.  
— Жизни для меня нет, — отрезал он, вставая. — Больше не делай так, я могу тебя покалечить. И ребенка тоже.  
— Все будет хорошо, — ласково произнесла Арианна.  
— Дура, — раздраженно огрызнулся Арей. — Я могу сорваться и перестать себя контролировать. Иди к себе.  
Арианна обняла демона за шею, прижимаясь к его груди, и ее лицо засияло счастливой улыбкой. Она верила, что он не причинит ей вреда. Она носила под сердцем его ребенка. Отвратительный дьявол, ненавидящий бытие и представляющий собой настоящее зло, для нее был любимым. Тем, кого она полюбила с первого взгляда. И о встрече с ним никогда не стала бы сожалеть.  
— Убью... — процедил он сдавленно.  
— Почему? — спросила она, продолжая улыбаться и гладя его по голове.  
— Просто так... — процедил Арей, не в силах сдержать слезы, и обнял ее, крепко прижав к себе.  
Именно из-за ее веры и доброты она до сих пор не была ему противна. Даже после того, как он изнасиловал ее и пытался убить. Она не желала ему зла, пыталась понимать и поддерживать. Она заслуживала его любви. И в этом демон мог найти покой. Хоть одно чувство не противоречило смеси истин, обитающих в его душе. Он никому не позволил бы теперь ее у себя отнять. Теперь, когда она осталась для него единственной живой в омерзительном гнилом мире. Преданной. Любящей. Он не мог позволить себе доверять ей. Но грела мысль, что она этого достойна. Что теперь, что бы ни случилось, она всегда будет на его стороне.

Таков твой удел —  
Сколько бы ни глядел  
На слезы и радость,  
На горькую сладость —  
Твой век пролетел.

В одиночку не пройти расстояния.  
Вновь отчаяться. Сдаться страданию.  
Не поверить предзнаменованию  
И навеки отринуть желания.

Все, прощай. Я скиталец в изгнании.  
Не забудь роковое предание.  
Тень теряет свои очертания.  
Между нами идет состязание.

Арей с обессиленным раздражением выключил музыку. Сейчас это совсем не помогало. Только причиняло еще большую боль.  
Он лежал на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, и пытался успокоить расшалившийся разум. Ужасные видения одолевали демона, преследуя каждый раз, стоило закрыть глаза. Уже столько лет он пытался с этим бороться... Уже столько лет назад он проиграл, навечно заточив себя в тюрьме, полной гнили... Он думал, что отец что-то изменит... Заставит перестать сходить с ума... Но все стало лишь хуже.  
Каждый раз, когда повелитель мучил его, он вспоминал улыбку Айона. Теплую, добрую и ласковую. Вспоминал его любовь, его согревающие объятия, спасающие от любого зла. Защищающие от враждебного мира...  
Против воли демон вспомнил взгляд отца из своего сна. Взгляд черных провалов вместо глаз, пронзающий насквозь. Трупный запах его гниющего тела...  
Арей резко сел, зажимая рот рукой. Воспоминание о страшном сне было слишком сильным потрясением для измученной души. Он прерывисто дышал и старался унять бешеный стук сердца, убеждая себя в том, что это все лишь ложь, но не мог избавиться от ужаса и омерзения.  
Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Дрожь вновь распространилась по телу. У демона начиналась истерика. Такого разъедающего душу страха он не испытывал никогда.  
Кто-то обнял его со спины. Арей вздрогнул и повернул голову. На него, улыбаясь, смотрел Айон.  
Арей взял его за руку, понемногу успокаиваясь. Он испытал настоящее облегчение, крепко сжав живую и теплую ладонь. Поднеся ее к губам, поцеловал пальцы отца, нежно касаясь губами каждого в отдельности. Айон прижал к себе, позволяя спрятать лицо на своей груди. Зарыться в мягкие белоснежные волосы. Вдохнуть запах прекрасной живой чистоты.  
— Тебе было плохо?  
— Да... — хрипло произнес Арей. — Я снова видел кошмар... Я больше ни о чем другом не могу думать... Мне страшно... Я боюсь того, что вижу там...  
— Я найду способ защитить тебя, — ласково прошептал Айон. — Только будь со мной.  
Сын сдавленно заскулил, обнимая его крепко, до боли. Отец заботливо гладил по волосам. Как в детстве, когда удавалось спрятаться от всех бед под его крылом.  
— Ты ведь будешь помогать мне, мой хороший? — спросил он тихо.  
— Да, — выдавил Арей.  
— Поклянись, — требовательно выдохнул Айон, вцепляясь ему в плечо.  
— И что будет, если я не стану этого делать? — раздраженно произнес сын, отталкивая его. — Что за идиотский ультиматум?  
— Ты должен хоть чем-то заслужить мою помощь, — прошипел Айон, хватая его за руку.  
— Я должен?! — гневно воскликнул Арей. — Я?! Я ни о чем тебя не просил! Я должен тебе только за твою ошибку, которая связала меня с адом! И, поверь, за это ты еще получишь! Свой долг я тебе верну, разрушив твою жизнь так же, как когда-то из-за тебя разрушилась моя!  
Отец ударил его по лицу. Арей скатился с кровати и, приподнявшись, остался сидеть на полу. Этого Айону оказалось мало — он схватил за ворот и, приблизив лицо сына к своему, впился в его глаза яростным взглядом. Арей вдруг расхохотался, нервно дрожа. Даже сейчас отец не был страшнее, чем во сне... Даже сейчас у него были живые, хоть и злые, глаза...  
— Ты лжешь, — усмехнулся Арей, без страха глядя на него. — Ты хочешь меня уничтожить... Подавить мою волю, заставить жить твоей жизнью... Но лучше убей меня... Я люблю тебя... Я давно решил, что, как бы мне ни было больно, я не буду лишать тебя счастья... Я не уничтожу мир... Значит, тебе остается уничтожить меня...  
— Я выбью из тебя эту дурь, — со злостью процедил Айон, хватая его за загривок и бросая о стену.  
Арей сполз на пол, оставляя за собой кровавые следы. На губах его играла блаженная улыбка. Боль... Спасительная физическая боль... Как же приятно было ощущать в голове пульсацию крови, толчками вытекающей из разбитого виска, вместо привычной тупой боли, идущей от самой души.  
— Я заставлю тебя жить! — прорычал отец, хватая его за горло и прижимая к стене. — С меня довольно твоих глупых желаний!  
Арей прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как их заливает кровь. Повелитель ушел... Ушел и образ отца из сна... Он больше не видел их. Перед ним были лишь горящие от ярости глаза Айона.  
— Спасибо, — хрипло усмехнулся Арей. — Ты немного облегчил мои страдания... А теперь отпусти меня и проваливай прочь. Я больше не желаю иметь с тобой дела.  
Отец сдавил его горло сильной рукой. Арей захрипел. В глазах резко потемнело, а все звуки на секунду исчезли.  
— Почему я не убил тебя еще тогда?! Почему?! — донесся до него сквозь завесу боли яростный голос Айона. — Почему ты вообще родился?! Дрянь... Маленькая дрянь... Я создал тебя своим наследником... Я думал, что наконец-то обрел того, кто разделит со мной мою мечту... Я тебя ненавижу!  
Он разжал руку, и Арей, тяжело дыша, упал на пол. Он ждал от отца слов ненависти. Ждал всего этого. Даже был готов принять смерть от его рук. Но почему именно сейчас? Или... Повелитель не лгал? Отец и правда был таким, каким он видел его в своем сне? Но разве он мог быть таким?  
— Я хочу проснуться... — сдавленно прорычал Арей, закрывая лицо руками и впиваясь когтями себе в голову. — Это все ложь... Ложь... Я еще жив...  
Отец схватил его за ворот, рывком поднимая на ноги. За взбешенным взглядом последовал сокрушительный удар по лицу. Не дав сыну вновь упасть, Айон бросил его на кровать, наваливаясь сверху. Арей не сопротивлялся. Избавляться от боли было уже бессмысленно. Она не ушла бы... И, возможно, не уйдет теперь никогда...  
Словно в полусне Арей ощущал, как стальные когти отца раздирают кожу. Разрывая одежду, оставляя глубокие кровавые борозды. Каждое прикосновение было омерзительно. Словно его касалось то существо с провалами вместо глаз... С истлевшими руками... Гниющее внутри...  
Непреодолимая ярость захлестнула Айона, вытесняя из души все остальные чувства. Сколько все они могут его предавать?! Сколько еще мир будет насмехаться над ним?! Сколько раз еще он позволит им заставлять его испытывать унижение?! Сосредоточившись на этой яркой мысли и отдавшись ей полностью, Айон запустил когти в грудь сына. Арей изогнулся, давясь кровавым кашлем. Слишком глубоко вошли когти отца. Но тот не остановился, продолжая сдирать с него кожу.  
Арей содрогнулся, услышав тот самый чавкающий звук, преследовавший во снах. Отец с жадностью вылизывал кровь из его ран.  
— Я понял, повелитель... — прохрипел Арей, не в силах пошевелиться. Кровавые слезы невольно потекли по щекам. — Я все понял... Ты был прав... Спаси меня...  
Но Правитель Ада не появился. Даже не мелькнул в сознании, откликаясь на зов. Остался совершенно равнодушен. Как и всегда.  
Айон, окончательно разозленный словами сына, со всей силы ударил его головой о спинку кровати. Арей отчаянно желал потерять сознание, но удар лишь принес ему новую тупую боль. Он дернулся, пытаясь вцепиться отцу в горло слабой рукой, но тот, схватив запястье сына, переломил его пополам. Арей издал истошный вопль.  
— Если хочешь — сопротивляйся, — властно ухмыльнулся Айон. — Сопротивляйся, если еще не понял, к чему это приведет.  
Сын вонзил когти ему в лицо, но в ответ получил удар в грудь, от которого в голову прорвался импульс невыносимой боли. Хрустнули ребра, пробивая легкие осколками костей. Отец резко ворвался в измученное тело, начав ожесточенные и быстрые движения. Арей хрипел. Его рвало собственной кровью. Разум поглотили ужас и отвращение. Тот, кто обещал спасти от ада, сам разбил надежду на кусочки.  
Айона захватила ярость. Она не давала думать. Не давала осознать, что он творит. Нечасто он доводил себя до такого. Нечасто лишался обычного самоконтроля... Но слишком много боли накопилось в душе. И вся она досталась теперь Арею. Айон еще долго терзал его, с садистским удовольствием калеча когтями худое обмякшее тело, беспомощно распластавшееся на постели. Лишь удовлетворив свою ярость, он встал и отвернулся, понемногу успокаиваясь. До него начало доходить, что он натворил.  
Арей не шевелился. Любое движение причиняло боль. Глаза застилала мутная кровавая пелена. Он понял, что все закончилось, лишь потому, что перестал ощущать отца внутри себя.  
Он совсем не злился на него за содеянное. Он ненавидел лишь самого себя. Мерзкого, грязного дьявола с гнилой душой, которому все в мире казалось гнилью. Отец просто хотел, чтобы он разделил с ним его мечту... За что его можно было обвинить?  
— Прости меня, — прохрипел Арей, сплевывая кровь, и чуть приподнялся, опершись на локоть. — Прости, что я таким стал... Прости... Убей меня... Я не смогу тебе помочь... Но я наверняка тебе помешаю... И чтобы этого не случилось... Убей меня...  
Говорить было больно. Слова раздирали горло изнутри, заставляя кашлять и задыхаться. Мысли путались, перед глазами, залитыми кровью, все плыло. Реальность стала самым жутким кошмаром.  
Айон резко повернулся к нему и хотел снова ударить, но застыл. Рука его, повисшая в воздухе, задрожала. Слова о смерти, столько раз сказанные сыном и успевшие надоесть до невозможности, теперь звучали словно мольба. На него кровавыми глазами смотрел демон, чье существование стало самим страданием. Айон рухнул на колени, с ужасом глядя на то, что сделал со своим сыном. Все его раскаяние собралось в негромком, но пронзительном крике. Опершись локтями об пол, демон уткнулся в него головой, весь дрожа.  
Арей криво усмехнулся, осматривая свое разодранное в клочья тело. Оно казалось ему омерзительным. Все эти сплетения сосудов и мышц, покрытые бледной кожей, совсем не стоили того, чтобы так о них печься. К тому же, любые повреждения довольно быстро зарастали. Не затягивалась лишь дыра, мрачным провалом зияющая в душе.  
— Жалко выглядишь, — усмехнулся он, одаряя отца презрительным взглядом. — Твоя привязанность к жизни вообще жалка и глупа. Как и сама жизнь... Ее бесконечное разложение и воссоздание... Бесконечное разрушение и созидание... Как же омерзительно... Как же омерзительно быть всего лишь частью твоего тела и твоей души! Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу тебя, потому что ты посмел стать моим отцом! Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе! Это тело, эта реальность! Моя жизнь! Но не моя вечность!  
Айон невидящим взором уставился в пол. Вот что на самом деле думает сын... Он для него всего лишь тот, кто создал ненавистную для него жизнь... И пытается управлять ею...  
Арей отвернулся, дожидаясь, пока восстановится израненное тело, но отец вдруг прошептал, вкладывая в свои слова искреннее раскаяние:  
— Что бы ты ни говорил... Как бы сильно ты меня ни ненавидел... Я тебя не отпущу... Я не могу снова тебя потерять... Арей... Сыночек мой любимый... Прости меня за все... Сделай со мной все, что хочешь... Только не уходи... Пожалуйста, не уходи... Я виноват... Прошу, не покидай меня...  
Арей прикрыл глаза, пытаясь заглянуть себе в душу. Он вспоминал все хорошее, что связывало с отцом. То, как он все эти годы ждал встречи с ним, надеясь на чудо, как они любили друг друга, когда он был еще ребенком. Их счастливое время вместе... Без страданий... На смену светлым воспоминаниям пришли воспоминания о том, как отец бил за мыслепреступление. Любовь всегда чередовалась с болью, и Арей сам не понимал, чего в их отношениях было больше.  
— Я не смогу без тебя... — тихо произнес Айон.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь снова посмотрел на меня так же, как в детстве, — хрипло ответил сын, ненадолго задумавшись. — Я хочу твоей любви. Но мы оба недостойны любви. Даже любви друг друга.  
Айон опустил голову, сознавая, что сын абсолютно прав. Он вечно требовал что-то от других, совершенно не заботясь о том, что ничего не мог дать взамен. Он разучился искренне любить... Или никогда не умел вовсе...  
— Иди сюда, — усмехнулся Арей, протягивая к нему уже зажившую руку.  
Вздрогнув, Айон подался вперед. Арей обнял его, осторожно прижимая к груди. Рана на ней постепенно затягивалась. Айон стал целовать худое лицо сына, бережно обхватив его за плечи. Плача, медленно сполз вниз, утыкаясь в его ноги. Арей положил голову отца себе на колени и стал гладить спутанные седые волосы. Все так легко прощали... Всегда...  
— Я дал тебе жизнь не для того, чтобы ты страдал, — прошептал Айон, приподнимаясь и касаясь его впалых щек своими ладонями. — Я дам тебе счастье... Научи меня любить... Снова... Тогда... Когда ты появился, ты смог... Я был счастлив... Я излечу твою боль... Мой хороший... Только помоги мне снова почувствовать любовь...  
Арей секунду задумчиво смотрел на отца, а после поцеловал его в губы, вплетая пальцы в мягкие волосы. Айон погладил сына по спине, пробегая пальцами по выпирающим костям позвоночника.  
— Я ненавижу жизнь, — тихо прошептал Арей, ласково оглаживая его шею. — Но ты нужен мне живой. Очень нужен... Твои руки, твой взгляд, твоя улыбка... Только она спасала меня все эти годы... Только помня тебя, я окончательно не сошел с ума... Просто будь со мной... Просто люби меня... Большего мне не надо... Улыбнись... Пожалуйста, улыбнись... Я люблю тебя...  
Айон уткнулся в плечо Арея, проводя ладонью по его пояснице. Сын до сих пор любил его и был готов простить даже за такое... Забыть тут же, словно ничего и не было...  
— Я никогда не разрушу твой мир... — продолжал Арей, прижимая к себе его голову. — Верь мне... Пожалуйста, верь... Я действительно тебя люблю... Я лучше умру, чем разрушу твою мечту...  
Он улыбнулся, огладив дрожащие плечи отца.  
— Ты же веришь? Ты же любишь меня?  
— Люблю... — выдавил Айон. — Очень люблю... Прости... Прости меня за все, что я сейчас сделал...  
— Я тебя за все прощаю, — с улыбкой прошептал сын, целуя его в ухо. — Не плачь... Пусть все будет хорошо... Давай больше никогда не будем друг на друга злиться... Ты — все, что у меня осталось... Я потерял себя... Но я не хочу терять тебя...  
— Я тоже не хочу тебя терять... — тихо ответил отец, широкой, горячей ладонью гладя его грудь, вздымающуюся из-за прерывистого дыхания. — Я боюсь этого... Если бы с тобой что-то случилось, я не смог бы жить дальше... Если бы я потерял тебя после того, как вновь обрел, я больше никогда не смог бы поверить в себя...  
Арей с неудержимой страстью впился в его губы, кусая и лаская их.  
— Я не хочу больше видеть твоего злого взгляда... — выдохнул он, приникая к Айону и переплетая их пальцы. — Не хочу слышать, как ты проклинаешь меня... Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня... Как тогда, в твоем маленьком раю...  
— Я буду любить тебя. Обещаю, — твердо и уверенно ответил отец.  
Сын улыбнулся, скользя языком по его губам. Отец был живым и теплым... Он не мог быть тем чудовищем из сна... Повелитель лгал... Повелитель всегда ему лгал... Айон давал счастье, а Правитель Ада обрек на страдания... И теперь, когда отец снова сможет полюбить его, все будет хорошо...  
Все...  
Будет...  
Хорошо...


	27. Глава 27. Смятение

Каждый предстоящий день пугал Арея. Раньше он никогда не задумывался над тем, что должен стать отцом. Только в последние несколько дней эти размышления начали терзать его. Сама мысль об этом казалась абсурдной. Он, ненавидящий жизнь, вдруг должен был пожинать плоды ее создания. А впоследствии пытаться вырастить своего ребенка.  
Вот и теперь, так до конца и не приняв эту ситуацию, демон не мог успокоиться и совладать с собой. Он весь издергался и изнервничался, ожидая, когда на свет появится сотворенное им существо.  
Ему пришлось принести Арианну в Элизиум. Там ей могли обеспечить надлежащий уход. Девушку все приняли радушно, особенно Амариз — ее «сестра по несчастью». Почти все время они проводили вместе. Демоница на время приостановила свои исследования, так что Арею теперь приходилось работать за двоих. Он все еще держал обещание помогать отцу...  
Айон вечно был занят. Охваченный идеей полета в Рай, он грезил теперь лишь об этом. На сына у него совершенно не находилось времени. Все их разговоры ограничивались обсуждением новых разработок. В итоге из их общего обещания Арей выполнял только свою часть.  
В этот день ему было почему-то особенно тревожно. Что-то грызло с самого утра. Вся реальность казалась настолько неправильной, что мысль о ней не давала покоя. Арея не покидала подавленность, ставшая в последнее время постоянным спутником. Он почти не бывал дома, просто не успевая возвращаться туда из Элизиума. Он едва находил время даже на сон. Впрочем, теперь он слишком боялся спать. Оставаясь в просторном и пустом доме, боялся проснуться там не один. Боялся, что повелитель придет за ним. И никого не будет рядом. Дальше так продолжаться не могло...  
Чтобы отвлечься от назойливых и волнующих мыслей, Арей полетел развеяться, бросив все дела, и вернулся лишь к вечеру, когда уже стемнело.  
Айон стоял на площадке Элизиума и смотрел вдаль на вершины заснеженных гор, соприкасающиеся со звездным небом. Холодный ветер развевал полы плаща, а с неба валил густой снег, осыпаясь на широкие плечи. Темная фигура приземлилась в паре десятков метров от него.  
— Где ты был?  
Арей обернулся, застигнутый врасплох внезапным вопросом.  
— Я тебя не заметил... — пробормотал он раздосадовано.  
«Черт, не мог быть повнимательнее! — про себя ругнулся демон. — Хотя, он весь в белом, его на снегу и не заметишь... Да и темно очень...»  
— Мне повторить вопрос? — настойчиво произнес отец, подходя к нему.  
— Нигде не был. В воздухе. Полетал над Элизиумом и вернулся, — огрызнулся Арей.  
— Почему не предупредил? — продолжал допытываться Айон.  
— С каких пор я должен перед тобой отчитываться? — процедил сын, начиная злиться.  
— Я твой отец, — аргументировал Айон. — Ты в последнее время сам не свой. С тобой могло что-то случиться.  
— Так ты что, просто за меня волновался? — ухмыльнулся Арей, скрещивая руки на груди и насмешливо глядя на него.  
— Тебя не было три часа. Ты улетел так надолго, хотя не доделал свою работу, — уже менее самоуверенно произнес Айон.  
— Ты что, все это время меня здесь ждал? — усмехнулся сын.  
— Еще раз спрашиваю: где ты был?  
— Я хотел побыть один.  
— Ты обещал мне помогать.  
— А что такого? Мне нельзя даже на секунду вырваться из этого рабства?  
— Элизиум все еще не до конца усовершенствован.  
— Ну и пусть. Я-то тут при чем?  
Айон не нашел достойных аргументов на это хамское заявление. Арей вообще был единственным, кого демон не мог переспорить. Слишком наглый и бесстрашный, чтобы подчиняться, он урвал себе уникальное право оставаться безнаказанным даже за колкие фразы, жалящие в самое сердце. Отец с того дня так и не решался больше причинять ему боль.  
— Иди сюда, я тебе все популярно объясню, — усмехнулся Айон, раскрывая объятия и искушая сына.  
— Нашел идиота, — хмыкнул тот, пятясь назад.  
— Родил идиота... На свою голову. Иди сюда. Все равно же догоню.  
С этим Арей не мог не согласиться и поэтому подчинился. Айон взял его за подбородок, притягивая поближе к себе, и коснулся костяшками пальцев лба.  
— Не замерз? — спросил он обеспокоенно.  
— Ты три часа тут стоишь, а руки у тебя горячие... — с легким удивлением произнес Арей.  
Айон улыбнулся. Сын прижался к нему, согреваясь в теплых объятиях. Его руки всегда были почти безжизненно холодными. Это беспокоило постоянно, но на все вопросы Арей только раздраженно огрызался или молчал.  
— Могли бы вместе слетать, — укоризненно вздохнул Айон, погладив сына по голове.  
— Я хотел побыть один, — ответил Арей. — За последнее время мне это очень редко удавалось.  
— Да уж, — согласился Айон. — Мне тоже... Я, пока тебя ждал, о стольких вещах успел подумать, пока никто не мешал...  
Арей усмехнулся, зарываясь лицом в рубашку отца.  
— Дураков нет... Все в Элизиуме сидят, в тепле, только мы с тобой на холоде торчим...  
— Правда, здесь красиво? — с задором улыбнулся Айон, целуя его в висок.  
Арей без особого энтузиазма окинул взглядом ночной пейзаж. Все, что он чувствовал — это лишь леденящий холод. Напоминающий о том, что он давно уже безрезультатно пытался выбросить из головы.  
— Ты правда собираешься лететь в космос? — спросил он, переводя разговор в другое русло.  
— Тебя никто не заставляет лететь со мной, — усмехнулся отец.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — хмыкнул Арей. — Я не смогу находиться с тобой на разных планетах.  
Айон лукаво прищурился.  
— Ты же сам говорил пару дней назад, что я тебя достал. И вообще хотел побыть в одиночестве.  
— Я каждый день говорю, что ты меня достал... А может, мне это даже нравится? А одиночество бывает разным... Может, я имел в виду, что хотел с тобой побыть вдвоем без всех остальных?  
— Да ладно... Я без тебя тоже не смогу, тем более долго... Это же я не всерьез сказал...  
— Уточняй в следующий раз.  
— А то ты не понял.  
— Да понял...  
— Что-то непохоже.  
— А ты что хотел — у меня на этом ветру мозги замерзают.  
Айон укрыл сына своим плащом, еще сильнее прижав к себе. Сейчас почему-то как никогда хотелось заботиться о нем. В кои-то веки удавалось ощущать себя счастливым. Предвкушение полета к Раю дарило бесконечные силы. И, постоянно пребывая в прекрасном настроении, хотелось поделиться им со всеми вокруг.  
— Потому что нечего при такой температуре стоять на ветру почти раздетым, — назидательно произнес Айон. Сын, конечно, не мог простудиться, но черт знает, как еще страдал от этого его организм. Он был одет в привычные кожаные брюки и тонкую майку — и помимо этого набросил только короткую куртку на плечи. И даже не потрудился ее застегнуть.  
— Так летел-то я в демоническом облике, в доспехах, — пожал плечами Арей. — А тебе что, совсем не холодно?  
— Моего тепла и на тебя хватит.  
— Не сомневаюсь...  
Айон гладил волосы сына, и тот чувствовал обжигающее тепло его пальцев. Отец был так эгоистичен... Раб собственных настроений. Неспособный держать себя в руках. Это все равно не было поводом для того, чтобы с ним расставаться. Чтобы лишать себя будущего, которого не существовало без него.  
Всегда казалось, что безумие — наследие Правителя Ада. Но что, если все это дерьмо досталось гораздо раньше, от отца? С ним не произошло всего этого. Он не отдавал душу. Но был несдержан, жесток и постоянно проигрывал своим убеждениям. Потому что не мог победить то, что сильнее него.  
— Значит, мне придется последовать за тобой в любую точку Вселенной? — тихо поинтересовался Арей.  
— Не начинай опять, — вздохнул Айон. — Я хочу своего мира, и тебе придется с этим смириться.  
— А я не хочу твоего мира.  
— А я не хотел, чтобы ты был новым дьяволом. У меня есть своя жизнь, свои мечты, желания. Ты просил меня не лезть в твою жизнь, а теперь пытаешься руководить моей.  
— Я тебя и так за последние несколько месяцев почти не видел. Мне даже поговорить было не с кем.  
— Что значит — не с кем? С Арианной не пробовал? С Анри? Да с Марисой, в конце концов!  
— А ты думаешь, кто-то из твоей кучки идиотов заменил бы мне тебя?  
— Ты что, соскучился, что тебя давно не били?  
— Вот бил ты меня как раз недавно... До сих пор помню...  
— И что тогда?  
— Хорошо с тобой... Почти всегда...  
— Почти? Верное уточнение. Честное.  
— Мне тебя никто не заменит... Если я не полечу с тобой в Рай, ты останешься?  
— А ты можешь не полететь?  
— Могу...  
— Не останусь.  
— Даже ради меня?  
— Я не обязан все в жизни делать только ради тебя. Ты и так занимаешь большую часть моей жизни. Особенно учитывая то, какие от тебя проблемы.  
Арей хотел вырваться, но Айон не позволил.  
— Дурак... — шепнул он ему на ухо, улыбаясь. — Конечно, я бы остался...  
— Черт... — выругался Арей. — Еще раз так скажешь — я тебе врежу.  
— Ты слишком доверяешь словам.  
— Твоим словам...  
— Даже мне иногда приходится лгать. Редко, конечно, но все же... Пошли в Элизиум.  
— Не хочу в Элизиум... Там кучка этих идиотов...  
— А Арианна тебе чем не угодила?  
— Я просто хочу побыть один! Ну, или с тобой... В общем, без них... А то их там много, и всем от меня что-то надо...  
— Мне уже надоело на ветру стоять. Еще и снег... Метель начинается. Пошли в помещение. Ты переоцениваешь свою значимость. Будь уверен, они о тебе даже не вспомнят.  
Арей хмуро посмотрел отцу в глаза.  
— Неси меня на руках. Прямо к себе в комнату.  
Айон вздохнул, качая головой, но все же подхватил сына на руки и взлетел. Наверняка ему тяжело было принять решение о том, чтобы бросить все и последовать за отцом. Хотелось показать, насколько это ценно. Но выходило только раздражать все новыми и новыми фразами, сказанными невпопад.

— Дай вина...  
— Обойдешься. Прекращай пить.  
— Да ты вообще вино пьешь, как чай! На завтрак, обед и ужин!  
— Это уже мои проблемы.  
Арей обиженно насупился. Он сидел на кровати в кабинете Айона, укрывшись одеялом. Его мокрая одежда сохла рядом на спинке стула. Посмотрев на недовольную физиономию сына, Айон насмешливо улыбнулся.  
— Ну ладно... Что-то у меня настроение хорошее...  
Налив сыну вина, он подал ему бокал, скинул ботинки и залез на кровать. Зарылся лицом во влажные волосы, обнимая Арея за плечи. Здесь, внутри сухой комнаты, было так тепло и уютно, будто они снова оказались в прошлом. В сгоревшем теперь домишке у реки. Там, где в лютую метель сидели у огня. Говорили, смеялись. Любили друг друга. Марисы не было с ними здесь и сейчас. А невинный жизнерадостный ребенок вырос мрачным и ненавидящим бытие.  
— А хорошо, да? Как в детстве... — улыбнулся Арей.  
Айон вздохнул, возвращаясь в реальность.  
— В детстве ты хотя бы не пил.  
Сын положил голову ему на плечо. Все же сейчас он казался чуть более близким. Доверчивым. Открытым. Может, на самом деле это было совсем не так. Может, просто хотелось в это верить. Верить, что все еще можно наладить. Вернуть таким же, как в те прекрасные дни.  
— Помнишь, ты говорил, что надо дорожить каждым мгновением жизни? Я так дорожу теми мгновениями, когда ты рядом...  
Айон поцеловал сына в макушку, обнимая крепче и гладя по голове, лежащей на своем плече.  
— Может, ты когда-нибудь будешь похож на меня... — произнес он нежно. Забывая, каким громадным поводом для скандала могут стать подобные мечты, высказанные вслух.  
— А сейчас я на кого похож? — хмыкнул Арей.  
— На маму немного, — усмехнулся Айон. — Но до тебя я ни у кого не встречал таких мыслей.  
— Но ты же меня любишь...  
— Это аргумент для того, чтобы не стремиться к лучшему?  
— Это оправдание для гнилой души.  
Рука Айона дрогнула.  
— Забудь об этом... Мне не важно, какая у тебя душа...  
— А что тебе во мне важно?  
— Арей...  
Сын улыбнулся. Беззлобно, весело. Непривычно легко.  
— Теперь мы квиты.  
Пару секунд пребывая в прострации, Айон наконец все понял и отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Тебе можно, а мне нет?! — возмутился Арей, потирая ушибленное место.  
— А ты от меня плохому не учись. Допивай вино, а то прольешь.  
Арей залпом выпил оставшееся вино и протянул пустой бокал отцу.  
— Что, самому слабо до стола дойти? — издевательски поинтересовался Айон.  
— Тебе что, трудно, что ли?  
— Наглый ты.  
— Весь в тебя.  
Айон озадаченно хмыкнул.  
— Знаешь, один из моих соратников, погибших в битве с Адом, иногда любил повторять, что длинный язык до виселицы доведет...  
— А зачем так далеко? — искренне удивился сын. — Мне и до стола достаточно.  
«И ведь не поспоришь!» — досадливо подумал Айон, ставя на стол бокал.  
Черт побери, они давным-давно не общались так непринужденно. Будто снова были просто отцом и сыном. Без страданий, через которые прошли. Без напряженной вражды. Просто семья, любящая и заботящаяся. Как же хотелось прожить все это по-другому. Все годы, что стояли между ними непреодолимой стеной. Вырастить его самому. Баловать, потакать капризам, лишь бы только он был счастлив. Лишь бы всегда мог вот так нагло улыбаться с веселой искринкой в глазах, а не затаенной болью в глубине.  
Арей между тем улегся на кровать, почти с головой накрывшись одеялом, и приготовился уснуть.  
— Это еще что за самовольный захват территорий? — нахмурился отец.  
— Это не захват. Так, временная аренда. А ты все равно теперь на стуле засыпаешь — тебе лень даже до кровати дойти. Ну и правильно: целых два метра — это слишком много, а тебе некогда. А так и умываться не надо, и одеваться, и причесываться. Проснулся — и сразу работать.  
— Хватит издеваться.  
— Почему это? Можно подумать, я не прав.  
— Вот раз такой умный — брысь отсюда.  
— Чего это я брысь? Ты и на стуле выспишься.  
— Ну, нет уж!  
Айон решительно подошел к сыну и несильно пнул его коленом.  
— Двигайся давай.  
— Мы тут оба все равно не поместимся, можешь даже не пытаться, — отмахнулся Арей.  
— Нет ничего невозможного. Двигайся, я сказал. Или брысь отсюда.  
Арей неохотно подвинулся.  
— Брысь, брысь... Я тебе что, животное?  
— Обнаглел ты.  
— И какой из этого следует вывод?  
Раздеваясь, Айон многозначительно помахал у носа сына ремнем.  
— Понял, больше вопросов не имею, — сдался Арей.  
— Вот бы ты еще совесть имел... — вздохнул отец.  
— А это у меня уже наследственное. В тебя. Выключай свет, я спать хочу.  
— Могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты меня превзошел.  
— Каждое поколение должно превосходить предыдущее, — нахально, с нарочитым пафосом заявил сын.  
— Да спи ты уже... — отмахнулся Айон.  
Когда он выключил свет, в темноте зловеще блеснули его глаза.  
— Черт, не дай бог такое на ночь увидеть, — пробормотал Арей, отворачиваясь к стене.  
Айон усмехнулся. Он перебрался в новую комнату относительно недавно — постоянно находились дела в этой части Элизиума, и ради экономии времени, которого теперь катастрофически не хватало, проще было работать здесь, чтобы не переться каждый раз через весь корабль, тратя на это по нескольку драгоценных минут. Жаль, что сыну его новая обитель пришлась не по душе. Предыдущая спальня действительно была просторнее и удобнее — но Айон никогда не придавал этому значения. Сейчас волновали совсем другие вещи. Хотелось поскорее закончить апгрейд звездолета и устремиться навстречу мечте.  
Айон постоял немного у окна, разглядывая заснеженные горы. Совсем скоро он уже смог бы увидеть за окнами Элизиума прекрасный Рай. Найти там ответы на свои вопросы. Найти координаты Звезды. Обрести божественное могущество. Лишь бы что-то снова не пошло не так.  
Когда он лег в постель, сын тут же беспокойно завозился от неудобства.  
— И как вы тут с мамой помещаетесь?! — возмутился он.  
— Показать? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Да иди ты!  
— Лучше ты иди. Это все-таки мой кабинет. И вообще, сравни себя с Марисой — она и трети места не занимает, на котором ты развалился.  
— Мне вот интересно, чисто ради любопытства: а кто из нас сильнее?  
— Она.  
— Это еще почему?  
— А ты бы смог поднять того, кто весит больше тебя раз в сто?  
Арей удивленно хмыкнул.  
— Ну у меня и мама...  
— Да... Уникальная женщина... — усмехнулся Айон. — Все, спи давай.  
— Не хочу.  
— Зато я хочу.  
— Тебе что, сложно с сыном поговорить?  
— Утром — несложно.  
— Тебе что, времени жалко, что ли?  
— Достал... Ну чего тебе еще?  
— Дай еще вина.  
— Сам иди. Я сплю уже.  
— Мне что, через тебя перелазить?  
— По воздуху лети.  
— Ну па-ап!  
Он никогда еще так не ныл. Всегда держался отстраненно, стараясь сохранить достоинство. Для такого непринужденного поведения нужен был особый уровень доверия. Если Арей позволил себе хоть ненадолго расслабиться и впасть в детство, значит, отец все делал правильно. Это грело душу сильнее, чем что-либо еще.  
— Отстань...  
— А вот когда я маленький был...  
— Да уж, когда ты маленький был, ты столько места не занимал.  
— Я тебе что, мешаю?  
— Чисто физически и чисто в конкретном случае. Да!  
— Учти, что я обиделся.  
— Слава богу, наконец-то...  
Арей пихнул отца локтем под бок.  
— По башке давно не получал? — лениво возмутился Айон.  
— Да ну тебя...  
— Самая приятная новость за вечер.  
Арей вроде замолчал и успокоился, но минуту спустя Айон почувствовал, как он уткнулся ему в плечо.  
— Ведешь себя, как маленький капризный ребенок, — вздохнул Айон, обнимая сына за плечи.  
— Наверстываю упущенное в Аду, — пробормотал тот.  
— Ложись головой ко мне на грудь.  
Арей перебрался на отца. Понадеявшись, что ему стало хоть немного удобнее, Айон запустил пальцы в его волосы. Было здорово лежать в такой тесной близости. Сын совсем не мешал. Наоборот — даже в холоде и отстраненности с ним было удивительно тепло. Он один рождал в душе всепоглощающую любовь, способную преодолеть и выдержать все на свете. Ради него одного хотелось становиться лучше. Набираться сил. Чтобы сотворить прекрасный рай, где оба они смогли бы быть счастливы.  
Так они и заснули, обнимая друг друга. И оба впервые за долгое время видели только хорошие, полные радости сны.  
Утром первым проснулся Айон. Было тихо, хорошо и одиноко, поэтому вставать не хотелось. В кои-то веки хотелось позволить себе поваляться, наслаждаясь проживаемыми мгновениями. Правда, недолго. Вскоре Арей тоже заворочался и, зевнув, сонными глазами посмотрел на отца.  
— Что-то я вообще не выспался... — заключил он, вновь утыкаясь носом в мягкие белоснежные волосы.  
— За восемь часов? — хмыкнул Айон.  
— Угу... — лениво протянул Арей. — А ты?  
— Да я столько уже давно не спал.  
— Несчастный ты человек...  
— Есть немного. Слезай с меня, вставать надо.  
— Куда ты так торопишься? Давай еще полежим.  
— У тебя, между прочим, тоже есть обязанности, которые ты обещал выполнять.  
— Лучше я ничего не буду делать, и мы никуда не полетим.  
— Давай закроем эту тему, — раздраженно произнес Айон. Хорошее настроение постепенно вытесняли повседневные заботы. А эта перебранка вообще убила последние остатки радости в душе.  
— Почему это? — ехидно ухмыльнулся Арей. — А вдруг я тебя совсем достану, и ты со мной согласишься?  
— Не надейся.  
Айон встал, стряхнув с себя сына, и довольно потянулся, разминая мышцы. Арей развалился на кровати, теперь всецело принадлежащей ему одному, с таким видом, будто собирался остаться там жить.  
— Вставай давай, — снова повторил отец.  
— Не хочу, — упрямо буркнул Арей.  
Айон хотел возмутиться, но потом махнул рукой и стал приводить себя в порядок. Сын дразнил его, а он только поддавался на провокации. Иногда это даже бывало весело — но сейчас голову занимали повседневные заботы. Было просто не до того.  
— И зачем тебе такие длинные волосы? — лениво спросил сын, переворачиваясь на живот и беззаботно болтая ногами.  
— А что? — усмехнулся Айон. — Тебе же они нравятся. Ты любишь меня за них трогать и всячески над ними издеваться.  
— Да ну... Неудобно.  
— А ты вообще налысо постригись. Голову мыть не надо будет.  
— Мне и так неплохо.  
— Вот и не возникай.  
Арей повернулся на бок и, подперев рукой щеку, стал смотреть на отца. Волосы у Айона свисали уже до колен, и наблюдать, как он их расчесывает, было забавно.  
— Делать тебе нечего, — хмыкнул Арей, насмешливо скалясь.  
— Это тебе нечего. Что ты пялишься?  
— Хочу — и пялюсь. Имею право.  
— Много у тебя прав в последнее время стало.  
— Что поделать, гены. Свобода...  
— Свобода и нахальство — вещи разные.  
— Хватит меня воспитывать.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Не грузи, у меня и так спросонья мозги ничего не соображают.  
— А в другое время соображают?  
— Я сейчас обижусь.  
— Да пожалуйста.  
Айон наконец причесался и, стянув волосы резинкой, стал отжиматься.  
— И не лень? — сочувственно поинтересовался Арей, созерцая соблазнительную игру мышц обнаженного тела. Жаль, он все еще лежал на животе, не позволяя увидеть, встал ли у него.  
— Если бы ты зарядку делал и пил поменьше — может, не был бы таким слабаком.  
— Это я слабак?!  
— Это проверить можно. Давай сравним, кто из нас больше раз отожмется.  
Арей решительно вскочил с кровати, поддерживая спор. Айон усмехнулся. Взять кого-нибудь на слабо всегда было самым действенным методом заставить что-то сделать. Повезло еще, что сын не обиделся. Они ведь оба знали, в чем на самом деле причина его немощи. Просто сейчас обоим хотелось сделать вид, что этого нет.  
Уже на пятидесятом отжимании Арей измученно рухнул на пол. Айон даже не устал. Он надеялся, что сын продержится как минимум вдвое дольше. Но все оказалось даже хуже, чем можно было предположить.  
— Как у тебя это получается? — застонал Арей.  
— Легко, — лучезарно улыбнулся отец. — Годы тренировок — и все.  
— Годы? — хмыкнул сын. — А можно тебя спросить, годы — это сколько?  
— Много. Ты столько не живешь. Лет сто как минимум.  
— У-у...  
— Вот и я о том же.  
— Тогда чего ты удивляешься? Конечно, ты и сильнее, и выносливее. Это даже по нашим мускулам заметно, если сравнить.  
— Мускулам? — усмехнулся Айон. — А они у тебя есть?  
Арей раздраженно зашипел. Отец вздохнул, смягчаясь. У всего был предел. Даже у этой затянувшейся игры.  
— Ты слабее меня, потому что очень много твоих сил уходит на борьбу с самим собой...  
— Не напоминай.  
— Про ад?  
— Про то, что я слабый. У меня перед глазами мелькают воспоминания, когда ты собирался меня убить.  
— Больше такого никогда не повторится, так что забудь. Это осталось в прошлом.  
— Для тебя, может, и в прошлом.  
Арей сел на полу и прислонился к спинке кровати. Айон внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь уловить его настроение. Выходило с трудом — как и всегда. Он слишком мало знал о сыне, чтобы судить о его мыслях. Не представлялось возможным их угадать.  
— Ты до сих пор меня за это ненавидишь?  
— Не знаю... Наверное, нет... Просто не получается забыть...  
Айон сел рядом и обнял сына, крепко прижимая его к своей груди.  
— А мне не важно, что ты делал... Не важно, что ты хочешь сделать... Пусть даже ты можешь разрушить мою мечту...  
— И все это для тебя не имеет значения? Почему?  
— Потому что я тебя люблю.  
— Ты никогда меня не понимал...  
— Потому что ты мне никогда ничего не объяснял. Ты всегда скрываешь от меня свой ад.  
— Ты говорил о свободе, но всегда подавлял мои желания...  
— Ты меня все-таки ненавидишь...  
— Потому что все из-за тебя...  
Айон крепче прижал голову сына к своему плечу. Так хотелось утешить его... Подарить покой и облегчение. Доказать, что в следующий раз любящий отец обязательно защитит от беды. Будет рядом, когда она придет. И ни за что не отдаст ей на растерзание.  
— Не я это с тобой сделал.  
— А мне все равно... Ты дал мне жизнь, такую жизнь... Если бы я не был твоим сыном, этого бы не произошло...  
— Ты хотел бы, чтобы я не был твоим отцом?  
— Нет... Никогда... Я хочу, чтобы ты меня понял... Чтобы ты меня любил... Чтобы был рядом... Больше у меня никого нет...  
— Я всегда буду рядом...  
— Поклянись...  
— Клянусь. Я никогда тебя не оставлю. Все будет хорошо...  
Арей уткнулся отцу в плечо, приобнимая его за шею. Айон слабо улыбнулся, оглаживая костлявые плечи и запуская пальцы в слегка взъерошенные волосы. Без одежды сын казался еще более тощим и немощным. Сейчас его лишь сильнее хотелось оберегать.  
— Давай вечером посидим на улице вместе, — тихо предложил он. — Когда я сделаю все, что не доделал вчера...  
— Там метель, — ответил отец, целуя его в висок.  
— Ну и хорошо, — равнодушно отозвался Арей.  
— Ладно, давай, — согласился Айон. — Только оденься теплее.  
Арей улыбнулся.  
— А зачем? Ты же меня все равно согреешь.  
Айон тоже улыбнулся в ответ и прижал его еще крепче к себе. В последнее время ему не хватало таких ночей. И таких объятий...  
Это был краткий миг маленького, прекрасного рая. Когда-нибудь все дни должны были стать такими легкими и безмятежными. А пока оставалось только помнить о том, как это должно выглядеть. Каково проживать счастье. Чтобы снова не забыть о нем и не упасть в пучину страданий, ненависти и беспросветной тьмы.


	28. Глава 28. Подаренная жизнь

Арей нервно ворочался, бурча под нос ругательства. Стоило прилечь и попытаться отдохнуть, как в ночной тишине начинало чувствоваться биение собственного сердца. Резкие толчки крови от каждого беспокойного сокращения мешали расслабиться и уснуть. Демона одолевало огромное желание вонзить когти себе в грудь и вырвать этот неугомонный орган. Кое-как справившись с внезапным приступом злости, Арей все же погрузился в поверхностный сон.

***

На троне, в тени, сидел Арей в сверкающих серебряных доспехах. Демоны со всего Ада столпились вокруг, прославляя его. Их трепетный ропот услаждал его гордыню. Поодаль, у самых ног, сидел отец, смиренно опустив голову. Тяжелый ошейник сдавливал его горло, и цепь была намертво припаяна к трону нового дьявола. Запустив пальцы в ухоженные мягкие волосы отца, Арей, ухмыляясь, гладил его, словно своего питомца. Айон положил голову на колени сына, наслаждаясь лаской. Он был готов в эту же секунду выполнить любой его приказ.

***

Арея разбудил приятный поцелуй и последовавшие за ним объятия. Еще не совсем понимая, что происходит, демон сонно приоткрыл глаза и увидел перед собой улыбающееся лицо отца. Пройдясь губами по бледной щеке сына, Айон скользнул к нему под одеяло. Ощутив на теле обжигающий жар родных рук, Арей тихо застонал, придвигаясь ближе. Встретившись взглядом с отцом, снова слился с ним в нежном поцелуе. От его прикосновений было очень приятно. Руки бродили по телу, гладя и лаская, с каждым движением действуя все грубей и напористей. Арей терся об него, подставляя изогнутую шею под поцелуи.  
Айон никогда не давал перехватить инициативу. Почти не позволял ласкать его. И хоть он никогда и не делал больно, всегда обращаясь с сыном очень бережно, все же тот порой остро ощущал себя его вещью. Вещью без стремлений и желаний. Всегда. Во всем. В сексе, в разговорах, в унылой повседневности. Иногда это чувство ненадолго притуплялось. Но сейчас вспыхнуло особенно ярко.  
Прикрыв глаза и отдавшись ласкам отца, Арей вспомнил свой сон. Страх... Страх — вот что заставляло желать власти. Только обретя власть, он мог победить его. Или это была всего лишь иллюзия?..  
Почувствовав, как отец придавил его своим весом к кровати и, в возбуждении покусывая тонкую кожу на шее, оглаживает ладонями бедра, Арей протестующе дернулся, пытаясь скинуть его с себя. Айон замер, недоуменно уставившись на сына.  
— Какого черта ты приперся, — прошипел Арей, упираясь ему в грудь и отталкивая. — Хочешь трахаться — вали к своим шлюхам.  
Тяжело вздохнув, отец сел на постели, с укором глядя на него.  
— Что на тебя опять нашло?  
— Пошел вон, — огрызнулся Арей, отворачиваясь.  
— У тебя снова плохое настроение? — устало спросил Айон, пытаясь погладить сына по волосам.  
Арей ударил его по руке, злобно оскалившись.  
— Что тебе надо? — рыкнул он, бросая на отца взгляд, полный отвращения.  
— Я хотел провести этот день с тобой... — вздохнул Айон, оправдываясь.  
— Проваливай, — повторил Арей, натягивая на себя одеяло и ложась обратно. — Я не просил меня будить.  
Улыбнувшись, Айон погладил его по волосам. Сын зашипел, раздраженно царапнув по руке в ответ.  
— Разреши мне побыть с тобой, — попросил отец, ложась рядом и обнимая его. — Я просто буду рядом, я тебе не помешаю.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, — процедил Арей подрагивающим от гнева голосом.  
— А я не хочу, — усмехнулся Айон, целуя его в затылок.  
Арей вскочил, отталкивая отца от себя.  
— Я не хочу тебя видеть! Тебе что, так сложно это понять?! Тебе совсем плевать на мои желания?!  
Айон нахмурился и встал. Во взгляде его сквозило осуждение.  
— Что я снова сделал не так? — спросил он с недоумением и обидой.  
Только к сыну он проявлял такую любовь и заботу, и в итоге тот все равно отвечал ему ненавистью. Только его хотелось ласкать бесконечно, лишь бы не давать забыться и погрузиться в страдания. Только с ним хотелось делиться теплом своей души. И только он отвергал любовь...  
— Ты все делаешь не так! — яростно вскричал Арей. — Все! Ты смотришь на меня, как на свою вещь! Всегда смотрел! Ты создал меня, чтобы я выполнял твои желания! Чтобы удовлетворял твою потребность ощущать себя властелином! Я не хочу этого! Не хочу твоей мечты, не хочу делать все, что ты прикажешь! Осознай это!  
— Ты способен видеть во всем только зло? — холодно сощурившись, произнес Айон. В его голосе звучала сталь.  
— Я вижу зло там, где оно есть! — яростно воскликнул сын. — Если ты не хочешь видеть зла, это не значит, что его не существует!  
— Каждый видит подобное себе, — насмешливо произнес отец.  
Уловив в его голосе презрение, Арей окончательно вышел из себя.  
— Ты хочешь заставить меня разделить твои мысли! — прорычал он, хватая отца за ворот. — Тебе плевать на мое счастье! Ты ни черта не пытаешься меня понять!  
Айон обдал его ледяным взглядом.  
— Убери от меня свои грязные руки, — сказал он спокойно.  
Сын, вздрогнув, ослабил хватку. Его уязвленно-растерянное выражение лица заставило восторжествовать самолюбие отца. Теперь этот наглый ребенок поймет, каково быть отвергнутым из-за несуществующей и незначимой причины. Айон понимал, что задел его за живое, заставил почувствовать невероятную боль. Какая-то часть него отчаянно кричала о том, что он не должен был так поступать. Но слишком восхитительно-приятным было ощущение собственного превосходства. И демон продолжал, с наслаждением следя за тем, как меняется выражение лица сына:  
— Ты мерзкая, лживая тварь, остающаяся рядом, только чтобы пользоваться мной. Ты плод моей души и моей плоти. Ты всего лишь часть меня. Абсолютно незначимая часть, вместившая в себя столько страданий. Ты никто. Я могу создать и других, подобных тебе. Даже такого бесполезного идиота, как Анри, мне некем заменить. Но я вполне могу создать себе нового сына. Который будет послушным. Который не станет обвинять меня в несуществующих грехах.  
Айон чувствовал, как все усиливается дрожь в теле Арея. Как тот стискивает зубы, пытаясь совладать с собой. Он ощущал его отчаяние, его страх, будто обретшие материю. Они пронзали насквозь, пытаясь уничтожить, пытаясь добраться до самой души. Но Айон лишь усмехался в лицо сыну, холодно глядя в глаза, полные слез боли и ярости. Он должен научиться ценить отца. Пусть даже так.  
Он ждал, что Арей станет просить прощения. Что вновь, как и всегда, признает себя мертвецом с гнилой душой, недостойным его. Что умерит свой пыл и позволит находиться рядом, оберегая и лаская. Он ведь всего лишь хотел защитить его от самого себя...  
С огромной силой кулак впечатался в лицо Айона, с хрустом ломая челюсть. Демон даже не успел понять, что произошло. Следующий удар, проломив ему череп, заставил рухнуть на пол, разбрызгивая кровь по сторонам.  
Айон и не подозревал, что сын может быть настолько сильным. Никогда еще он не видел его в такой безумной ярости. Сейчас этот маленький немощный дьявол словно стал сгустком зла, жаждущим лишь творить разрушение.  
Не дав отцу прийти в себя, Арей рывком поднял его с пола за шею и вдавил в стену. Кровь, потоком хлынувшая из горла, лишь больше распаляла желание продолжать. Калечить все сильнее и сильнее, оставить от тела отца бесформенную массу костей и крови. Похоронить вместе с ним свое рабство. Отречься от всего, что связывает с раем... С тем прекрасным раем, что он показал ему...  
— Твой рай, — произнес Арей хриплым, искаженным и дрожащим голосом. — Вместо него... Ты тоже создашь новый?  
Айон попытался ответить, но из уст вырвалась лишь новая порция крови. Издав отчаянный вой, сын вновь ударил его, вложив в удар всю свою боль. Когда это прекрасное тело превратится в кровавое месиво, когда это совершенное лицо перестанет быть таким соблазнительно-красивым, когда холодные фиолетовые глаза перестанут смотреть с таким презрением... Даже тогда ему не создать иллюзии, что он совершеннее отца. Даже тогда слова Айона останутся правдой. Он всего лишь его создание... Его отвратительное и бесправное создание.  
Запястье сломалось с громким хрустом. Арей взвыл, отскакивая от отца и с разочарованием глядя на переломанную пополам руку. Избивая Айона, он слишком переусердствовал, и теперь пришлось на время остановиться.  
Пожалуй, больше ничто не было способно заставить его остановиться в тот момент. Слишком сильна была боль. Слова ножом резанули по сердцу. Еще никогда отец не задевал его самое уязвимое место, не заставлял чувствовать себя брошенным и преданным. Не было ничего сильнее этого отчаяния.  
Воспользовавшись внезапной паузой, Айон попытался подняться, но тело, не успевшее восстановиться до конца, все время подводило, и он вновь сползал по стене на пол. Таким жалким Арей видел его впервые. Отец был совершенно беспомощен перед ним. Находился полностью в его власти. Сын мог даже убить его сейчас.  
Арей вдруг расхохотался. Он трясся, сгибаясь пополам, и не мог остановиться, захлебываясь сумасшедшим смехом. Тот, кого он всегда боготворил, принимая за совершенное существо, теперь сидел здесь, в собственной крови, пытаясь заживить раны, нанесенные презренным дьяволом, гнилью, бесполезным и ни на что не способным существом. Как смел этот жалкий демон говорить о том, что может спокойно убить его и заменить новым созданием? Как смел говорить, что сын чем-то обязан ему?  
— Мне некем тебя заменить, — выдавил Арей сквозь истеричный хохот. — Потому что таких мразей, как ты, больше нет. Ты один — мой создатель. Создатель боли и страданий! Ты создал лишь пустоту! Лишь смерть! Если я никто, если я всего лишь часть тебя, то я — это все, на что ты способен!  
Слова... Это были просто слова. Айон, с усилием подняв ослабшую руку, стер кровь со лба. Он молчал, хотя сердце разрывалось от боли. Никакие слова не смогли бы опровергнуть те, что заставили сына так поступить с ним. Никакой поступок не доказал бы ему обратного. Рай... Его несуществующий рай... Только Арей продолжал верить в него всегда, какую бы страшную боль ни испытывал. Только Арей принимал его мечту и любил ее. Нуждался в ней едва ли не больше, чем он сам. Был готов помогать, получая в ответ лишь бесплотные обещания и призрачные надежды. Рай не исцелил бы его. Не заполнил бы дыру в пустой душе. Не подарил бы облегчения. И счастья...  
— Прости... — прохрипел Айон и тут же закашлялся кровью. — Меня... Прости... Я... Слишком эгоистичен... Больше... Я не скажу такого... Никогда... Это неправда... Тебя не заменить... И рай... Его мне ничто не заменит... Прости... Можешь... Сделать со мной все, что хочешь... Я ненавижу себя... За эти слова...  
Арей лишь неистовей расхохотался, падая на пол и упираясь в него ладонями. Отец правда считал, что можно так просто взять свои слова назад?  
Хрипло вздохнув, Айон продолжил, стараясь привести сына в чувство:  
— Ты не смерть... Ты не пустота... Не ничтожество... Я создал счастливого властелина Вселенной, способного на все...  
Одним движением оказавшись рядом с отцом, Арей дернул его на себя за ворот, заставляя почти уткнуться в свое лицо.  
— Тот, кого ты создал, мертв, — прошипел он злобно. — Если ты все еще любишь его, то это проблема лишь твоего разума, неспособного принять правду. А я — дьявол. Дьявол, который хочет уничтожить тебя вместе с твоей мечтой.  
— Я люблю этого дьявола, — улыбнулся Айон дрогнувшими губами. Он ощущал, как по щекам стекают слезы. Сын смотрел на него все с большим презрением. И он не представлял, как это теперь остановить. — Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь на самом деле. Но я люблю тебя. Тебя, Арей. Такого, каким ты стал. Люблю проводить с тобой время за разговорами... Люблю, когда ты говоришь, как сильно хочешь моей мечты... Люблю засыпать с тобой, зная, что спасаю тебя от кошмаров... Люблю ласкать твое тело, ставшее похожим на живой труп... Ты прекрасен в своей отвратительности... И я люблю это... Несмотря на то, что ты можешь убить меня... Когда-нибудь...  
Не ответив, Арей уткнулся лбом в плечо отца, бессильно наваливаясь на него. Айон, почти пришедший в себя, приобнял его за плечи. Руки слушались уже гораздо лучше.  
— Тебе полегчало? — сделав над собой усилие, улыбнулся он. — Ты ведь наверняка давно держал все это в себе.  
— Полегчало, — глухо отозвался Арей. — Если уже восстановился, донеси меня до кровати. Я сам не встану.  
Поднявшись, Айон взял сына на руки, про себя улыбнувшись его беспомощности. Но все же это дало возможность наконец о нем позаботиться. Уложив Арея на кровать, отец лег рядом и обнял его, изо всех сил прижимая к себе холодное худое тело.  
— Разденься, — отрывисто скомандовал Арей.  
Айон растерянно посмотрел на сына. Тот усмехнулся.  
— Ты весь в крови.  
Избавившись от запачкавшейся одежды, Айон вновь приник к Арею, целуя его в висок.  
— Я сильно ранил тебя? Ты все еще злишься? — спросил он обеспокоенно.  
Сын уткнулся ему в волосы.  
— Ты, кажется, чего-то хотел, когда пришел сюда.  
Айон провел ладонью по волосам Арея, ощущая их мягкость. Очертил пальцами контур его лица. Скользнул рукой по груди.  
— Ты позволишь?  
Сын кивнул, прикрывая глаза и расслабляясь. Нежные губы вновь заскользили по шее. Поцелуи на этот раз не были страстными. Айон целовал нежно и бережно, не позволяя сыну больше допустить мысль, что с ним обращаются, как с вещью.  
Те слова... Каким поступком он мог теперь загладить свою вину?.. Только лаская любимое тело, только давая понять, что Арей нужен ему... Только отдаваясь ему сам... Только позволяя собой обладать...  
— Я принадлежу тебе, — прошептал отец, соприкасаясь с ним губами. — Овладей мной...  
Сын усмехнулся, приобнимая его за пояс и поглаживая по спине.  
— Когда я с тобой, то не люблю быть сверху. Так я не чувствую твою душу в нужной степени. Так доминирует моя душа, лишь приумножая мою боль. И тебе, думаю, это не будет приятно...  
— Это твоя душа, — вздохнул Айон, придвигаясь ближе и позволяя рукам сына блуждать по своему телу. — Я хочу почувствовать ее. Меня это не убьет. Но я хочу почувствовать...  
— Загляни в нее, — усмехнулся Арей, утыкаясь в его лоб. — Ты утонешь в этой пустоте.  
Айон прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в чужое сознание, но сын вдруг резко разорвал контакт и отстранился. Заранее настроившись на очередные претензии, Айон обреченно спросил:  
— В чем я теперь виноват?  
— Ни в чем, — отмахнулся Арей, притягивая его к себе. — Просто я передумал. Лучше займемся более приятным делом.  
Вздохнув, Айон ответил на поцелуй назойливых и нахальных губ. Скользкий, будто змеиный язык скользнул в рот, принимаясь хозяйничать там. Прервав поцелуй, Арей принялся целовать лицо отца. Каким же наслаждением было прикасаться к смуглой коже и слушать прерывистое дыхание, не позволяя Айону пошевелиться. Сын мучил его удовольствием, разрешая лишь принимать ласки, но не отвечать на них. Боль почти прошла, оставив лишь отголосок. У Арея была возможность упиваться властью — и этого было достаточно.  
Приникая к запястью отца долгими поцелуями, обволакивая теплой слюной подрагивающие пальцы, касаясь губами самого центра ладони — Арей приходил в экстаз от молящих стонов. У Айона ведь было такое прекрасное тело... Пышущее здоровьем и молодостью, совершенное. Как несправедливо было не давать насладиться им сполна. Целовать каждый участок, гладить, прижиматься, как в детстве.  
В детстве он мог часами сидеть, играясь с волосами отца. Мог настойчиво покусывать его, когда хотел отвлечь, и облизывать, когда хотел поиграть. Мог забираться к нему на колени и пытаться дотянуться до лица под его веселый хохот. А теперь... Теперь он вырос. И вместе с этим постарел Айон...  
— В мире Бога я должен платить за рай страданиями, — усмехнулся Арей, глядя отцу в глаза. — А ты обещаешь мне рай без страданий. Это все же заманчиво. Но ты сам не следуешь своим правилам.  
— Научи меня, — улыбнулся Айон, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и вцепляясь в них. Щеку Арея увенчал короткий поцелуй. — Я хочу, чтобы мы творили наш рай вместе.  
— Заткнись, — скомандовал сын, приникая к отцу и сливаясь с ним в поцелуе.  
В течение следующих часов тишину нарушали лишь синхронные стоны. Только после, массируя спину изможденному и уставшему сыну, Айон с насмешкой заметил:  
— Арей, мы уже полдня тут лежим и только тискаемся и трахаемся.  
— Замечательный день, правда? — вполне довольно усмехнулся тот.  
Отец озадаченно хмыкнул, ложась на сына. Потершись об его спину, наклонился к острому ушку и ласково прикусил.  
— Папа, ты когда-нибудь жалел о том, что я родился? — внезапно спросил Арей.  
— Нет, — прошептал Айон, целуя его в затылок. Он слишком редко так называл. Сокращая дистанцию и будто снова возвращаясь в детство. Признавая, что они все еще семья. — Даже когда меня разрывала на части тоска по тебе, я не хотел, чтобы ты никогда не существовал.  
— Это избавило бы тебя от боли.  
— Ты ценнее жизни без этой боли.  
Арей вздохнул, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
— Пап, скажи, ты любишь меня только потому, что я — твое создание?  
— Что значит «только потому»? — недовольно переспросил Айон, накрывая руками его ладони и сжимая их. — В этом есть что-то плохое?  
— Просто... — начал сын, но, тяжело вздохнув, замолчал. А потом, помедлив, продолжил: — Если ты любишь свое создание, то должен любить его таким, каким создавал.  
— Я создавал не нечто неизменное, — усмехнулся отец, утыкаясь в его волосы. — Знаешь, Арей... Даже сейчас, такой мертвый и потерянный, ты остаешься для меня проводником к истине. То чувство, что я испытал, сотворяя твою душу, до сих пор со мной, когда ты рядом... Ничто больше не делает меня настолько счастливым... Рядом с тобой я ощущаю, что мне все подвластно... Без тебя мне тяжело было идти вперед...  
— Ты ведь как-то жил до того, как я родился, — недоверчиво заметил Арей.  
— Это не было жизнью, — засмеялся Айон, заключая сына в объятия и разворачивая к себе, чтобы заглянуть в родные фиолетовые глаза. — Моя жизнь началась с сотворения твоей души.  
— Ты сказал, что легко можешь заменить меня.  
— Ты вывел меня из себя... Я не всегда понимаю, как себя с тобой вести... Когда не получается действовать лаской и любовью, я пытаюсь найти другой способ... Но если бы ты был мне безразличен, я вообще не стал бы тратить на тебя время своей жизни...  
— Я знаю, что излишне вспыльчив, — вздохнул Арей. — Лучше тебе просто оставлять меня в покое, когда я в таком состоянии. Я смогу все обдумать и прийти к тебе, когда успокоюсь.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Айон, целуя сына в висок. — В следующий раз я так и поступлю.

С того дня, как Айон позволил брату больше не подчиняться ему, они перестали разговаривать. Каждая их случайная встреча стала пыткой для обоих. Анри жалел о том, как поступил в тот день, почувствовав запах вседозволенности. Но теперь уже ничего не мог исправить. Он боялся подойти к брату, боялся попросить у него прощения. Он так хотел быть ему равным, так хотел заставить его понять, что они оба имеют право на свои желания, но в итоге просто растоптал его волю. Так же, как всегда поступал Айон...  
Сидя в двух шагах друг от друга, они делали вид, будто совершенно незнакомы. Анри приходилось поддерживать Амариз, пока она о чем-то разговаривала с Айоном. Не улавливая нить разговора, да особо и не вслушиваясь в обсуждение никак не касающихся его дел, демон скучающе обводил взглядом лабораторию. И понадобилась же Амариз брату именно сейчас...  
Со скучающим видом дождавшись конца дискуссии, Анри проводил демоницу в ее комнату и вернулся назад. Ему так надоела эта игра, эти попытки брата смотреть на него, как на пустое место, что он просто сел напротив и впился в него пристальным взглядом. Около четверти часа Айон не обращал на это внимания или только делал вид, но вдруг, отвлекшись и повернувшись к брату, усмехнулся.  
— Я не могу ни на чем сосредоточиться, когда ты пожираешь меня глазами.  
— Я не пожираю, я любуюсь, — смущенно буркнул Анри, отводя взгляд.  
Брат хмыкнул, пристально глядя на него.  
— Тебе что, так сильно хочется с кем-то переспать, а с Амариз уже нельзя? Ну так иди, найди себе кого-нибудь. Я ведь больше тебя за это не накажу.  
Анри замотал головой и, опустив глаза, тихо пробормотал:  
— Не хочу кого-нибудь. Не хочу ни с кем спать. Тебя хочу.  
— Соскучился по жестокому и эгоистичному повелителю? — усмехнулся Айон. — Или просто от воздержания уже не соображаешь ничего?  
— Я никогда ничего не соображал, — пропыхтел Анри, быстро подходя к брату. — Я глупый избалованный ребенок, которому нужно, чтобы ты его воспитывал.  
Айон присвистнул, порядочно удивленный таким покладистым поведением. Анри осторожно дотронулся до его руки и сжал своей. Айон зажмурил глаза, наслаждаясь робкими и нежными прикосновениями. Молящими о прощении ласками, пылкими поцелуями. Похоже, брат очень долго копил в себе нежность, и теперь, дав ей выход, уже не хотел останавливаться. Собирался дойти до победного конца.  
— Мне тебя тоже не хватало, — усмехнулся Айон, оглаживая его ягодицы. — Мне было не на ком срывать злость и неудовлетворенность.  
Анри сжался, неосознанно подаваясь назад и пытаясь отстраниться, но брат не позволил, перехватив за бедра и притянув к себе. Анри пискнул, обхватывая его за шею. Неужели опять?..  
— Мы пойдем в спальню или предадимся терзающей нас похоти прямо тут? — с усмешкой спросил Айон, кусая за ключицу.  
— Я не знаю, — проскулил Анри. — Мне все равно...  
Айон так грубо и властно ласкал брата, что тот сразу пожалел о своем желании примирения. От неосторожных прикосновений и укусов оставались синяки и порезы, а в стальных объятиях Анри чувствовал себя как в клетке.  
— Пожалуйста, пусти меня, — всхлипнул он, упираясь руками брату в грудь.  
Айон чуть ослабил хватку, но не позволил отстраниться.  
— Пустить? Зачем? — усмехнулся он, сминая в ладонях его ягодицы.  
Анри захныкал, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
— Братик... Ну пожалуйста... Я не хочу опять это терпеть... Мне больно...  
— А чего ты ждал? — невозмутимо спросил Айон. — Разве я хоть когда-то был с тобой нежен?  
Анри всхлипнул и вдруг разревелся, обнимая брата и зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Тот от неожиданности растерялся, но обнял в ответ.  
— Ну что ты? — пробормотал он виновато. — Тихо... Я больше не буду...  
— Будешь, я тебя знаю! — сквозь плач выдавил Анри.  
Айон погладил его по дрожащим плечам, прикрывая глаза и утыкаясь в как всегда немытые и нечесаные волосы. Брат беспомощно жался к нему, ласкаясь, и терся щекой о лицо. Айон поцеловал его ушко и принялся вылизывать раковину. Ласкать языком, старательно посасывая. Нежно оглаживать пальцами щеку. Анри замурлыкал, легонько царапая брата коготками и извиваясь от удовольствия.  
— Братик... — робко произнес он. — Ты же можешь быть со мной ласковым...  
— Я постараюсь быть ласковым, — улыбнулся Айон, целуя его щеку и оставляя на коже влажные следы.  
Анри заурчал, цепляясь за его плечи. Было невыносимо приятно. Пальцы брата нежно терли шею, чесали за ушами, зарывались в спутанные волосы. Анри мурлыкал, жмурясь, как котенок. Айон и правда был с ним так ласков... А потом подхватил, сажая к себе на колени и расцеловывая все тело. Заставляя прильнуть к нему, исторгнув тихий стон.  
— Пойдем в спальню... В постель... — тихо выдохнул Анри, обнимая брата за шею. — Там мягко и удобно...  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Айон, подхватывая его на руки и быстрым шагом устремляясь к спальне.  
Стоило ему опустить Анри на кровать, как тот извернулся, оказываясь сверху и подминая под себя. Айон усмехнулся, поддаваясь. На этот раз беспрекословно позволяя доминировать. Желание наконец помириться пересиливало опасения заполучить от такого безрассудного секса парочку тяжелых травм.  
Покусывая губы брата, Анри скользнул языком в его рот, ощущая, как язык тут же оплетает чужой. Айон шумно дышал и тихо постанывал, обнимая. Отвечая на страстный поцелуй. Вдоволь наигравшись со ртом брата, Анри принялся тереться о его бедра возбужденной плотью. Прервав глубокий поцелуй и облизнув слюну, довольно ухмыльнулся, глядя в нежные фиолетовые глаза. Айон погладил по щеке в расслабленном и ласковом прикосновении. Как же с ним было сейчас хорошо!  
— Ты такой хороший, когда лежишь и молчишь, — усмехнулся Анри, стаскивая со своей щеки ладонь брата, целуя и утыкаясь в нее лицом.  
Айон повалил его на кровать и забрался сверху, довольно резко входя в распластанное под ним тело. Возвращая себе роль повелителя. Анри тихо вскрикнул, но тут же прижался к брату, обдавая его щеку частым горячим дыханием. Движения ускорились, унося в мир наслаждения и экстаза. Анри неистово вопил от смеси боли и удовольствия, впиваясь когтями в спину брата и изгибаясь. Они так тесно сливались друг с другом, будто вновь находились в одной утробе. Этого не хватало. Невозможно было прожить без этого долго с тех пор, как довелось это познать.  
На самом пике их страсти, когда в мыслях осталось лишь всепоглощающее блаженство, демонов внезапно отвлек громкий визг и шумное падение на пол чьего-то тела. Вздрогнув и разомкнув объятия, они обернулись. В дверях лежала Арианна, от шока потерявшая сознание.  
— Это ты забыл закрыть дверь! — набросился на брата Анри. — Это ты виноват! Я тут ни при чем!  
У него начиналась истерика. Айон спокойно, но быстро натянул брюки и, подхватив девушку на руки, понес ее в лабораторию. Арианна слабо застонала, чуть приоткрывая глаза, и судорожно сжала его плечо.  
— Больно... — выдавила она. — Там... В животе...  
Изогнувшись, она громко застонала, вцепляясь в Айона. Тот поспешил к Амариз. Вид сплетенных тел братьев, сливающихся воедино в бешеном темпе, произвел на слабую человеческую психику слишком сильное впечатление. Угораздило же...  
Наспех одевшись, Анри побежал следом, трусливо поджимая уши. Нечасто беременные девушки заставали его в постели с братом и падали от этого в обморок. Он был растерян и напуган. И совершенно не знал, как себя вести.  
Вбежав в лабораторию, Айон нашел там Марису, поддерживающую скулящую Амариз, опершуюся о стол. Окинув его взглядом, женщина расхохоталась.  
— Ну вы даете... — усмехнулась она. — Вы и рожать одновременно собрались?  
Анри растерянно замер в дверях. Положив на кушетку стонущую от боли Арианну, Айон строго посмотрел на него.  
— Особо впечатлительных прошу остаться за дверью, — хмуро велел он, выталкивая прочь зазевавшегося брата.  
Тот сел под дверью, недовольно ноя и царапая ее когтями. Обиженный тем, что его выгнали, он утихомирился от первого же вопля, донесшегося из лаборатории, и стал сидеть тихо, настороженно вслушиваясь в происходящее за стеной. Прибежавший на крики Арей вскоре присоединился к нему.  
— Почему мне туда нельзя? — захныкал Анри, теребя племянника за плечо. — Там же мой ребенок рождается...  
— Да ты сам родишь, если это увидишь, — хмыкнул Арей, сбрасывая с себя его руку. — Сиди и молчи.  
Анри насупился, утыкаясь лбом в стену. Брат просто снова хотел лишить его семьи! Он, наверное, и дальше будет стоять между ним и его счастьем! И никогда ничего не поймет!  
Арей был почти спокоен. По крайней мере, по его виду уж точно нельзя было заподозрить волнение. Смятение на каменном лице опознать не смог бы даже Айон. Но изнутри настойчиво грызло отвращение, смешанное с виной. Арей не мог отделаться от мысли, что чувствует совершенно не то, что хотелось бы. Отец и мать там, за стеной, помогали родиться его ребенку. Созданной им жизни. Но для чего? Разве новое невинное существо будет счастливо с таким отцом? Разве это принесет счастье ему самому?  
Совершенно внезапно Арею в голову забрела бредовая мысль. Что, если бы он сам был женщиной? Что, если бы ему пришлось носить в себе чужую жизнь, а после помогать ей появиться на свет? При мысли об этом демон испытал всепоглощающее отвращение. Нет уж, оказавшись в такой ситуации, он скорее сразу пронзил бы себя ножом...  
Из раздумий вывел тоскливый скулеж Анри. Треснув ему по башке и немного уняв раздражение, Арей ушел к себе, не став дожидаться, пока родители примут роды у Арианны и Амариз. Ему было слишком противно там находиться. Анри же так и уснул под дверью, оставшись там до самого утра.

Несколько дней после этих событий Арей избегал попадаться кому бы то ни было на глаза. Он просто исчез, пропал из их жизни. Айон не хотел беспокоить сына, полагая, что ему надо пережить этот стресс в одиночестве, но все же волновался о нем. Впрочем, никаких действий все равно не предпринимал. Не пришел даже поговорить.  
Арей сам объявился через пару недель. Минуя отца, прилетел прямиком в комнату к Арианне. Все тщательно обдумав, он наконец созрел для разговора с ней.  
Девушка сидела у окна, баюкая на руках ребенка. От шума крыльев она вздрогнула, поднимая глаза. Арей спрыгнул с подоконника, ловко приземляясь на пол. Арианна опустила голову, не пытаясь начать разговора. Демон нервно скрежетал зубами и топтался на месте, не решаясь ничего сказать.  
— Это мальчик или девочка? — наконец спросил он хриплым голосом.  
— Девочка, — тихо ответила Арианна, слабо улыбнувшись. — Твоя дочь... Я назвала ее Эмирой...  
Арей протянул руку, желая дотронуться до ребенка, но тут же отдернул ее, боясь причинить малютке боль. Девушка с грустью смотрела на него.  
— Арианна, почему ты любишь меня? — раздраженно спросил демон. — Я чудовище.  
— Ты обязательно сможешь к ней прикоснуться, — ободряюще улыбнулась она, оглаживая его ладонь.  
Арея словно шарахнуло током. Он дернулся и отскочил в противоположную сторону комнаты.  
— Прости, — прошептала Арианна. — Ты ушел в тот день... Мне было страшно без тебя...  
— Тебе должно быть страшно со мной, — процедил демон, сжимая кулак и чувствуя, как когти врезаются в кожу.  
Девушка вздохнула, прижимая дочку к груди. Наверное, вид счастливой матери был ему омерзителен... Торжество жизни... Он так ненавидел все это...  
Арианна улыбнулась, вспоминая, как глупо все произошло в тот день. Ее всегда напрягали слегка животные повадки демонов. Их клыки, их острые когти. То, как они рычат и шипят друг на друга. Скалятся в ярости. Арей порой урчал как кот во время секса. Мог больно укусить за загривок. Он вообще постоянно впивался в нее зубами, когда кончал. Ей всегда хотелось знать, все ли демоны так по-животному трахаются, но лучше бы она этого не видела. Арей сдерживался с ней. Друг с другом же у них отпадала надобность церемониться. Ведь никакие раны были им не страшны.  
Хотелось знать больше о демонах. Особенно теперь, когда она сама родила маленького и пока безобидного демоненка. Подрастая, он тоже стал бы кусаться острыми зубками и царапаться маленькими коготочками. И если Арей мог этого не бояться, то Арианну слегка пугала перспектива однажды пострадать от когтей и зубов своей малышки. В лучшем случае она могла заполучить не проходящий шрам. Но ведь дочь могла и покалечить ненароком.  
Хотелось понять, как правильно обращаться с ней. Хотелось поговорить об этом с Ареем, а он оставил так надолго. И пришел только теперь. После нескольких дней беспокойства и тоски. Но она почему-то совсем не злилась на него. Ему самому было плохо. И требовалось побыть одному.  
— Демоны такие странные, — усмехнулась Арианна, вновь с теплотой взглянув на Арея. — У вас у всех так?  
— Да, — хмыкнул тот, прислоняясь к стене. — Но они все равно два извращенца.  
Девушка тихо засмеялась, стараясь не разбудить ребенка звуком собственного голоса.  
— У Амариз тоже родилась девочка, — радостным шепотом сообщила она. — Элиза. У нее зеленая кожа и такие забавные синие волосы... Наверное, это в отца...  
— В демонах много забавного, — усмехнулся Арей, поднося ко рту сигарету. Уже схватившись за зажигалку, он вспомнил о присутствии дочери в комнате и тяжело вздохнул от разочарования. — Ты можешь считать нас странными, и мы действительно отличаемся от людей. Мы были сотворены первыми. Гораздо более совершенными, чем люди. Создатель дал нам тела, неуязвимые для смерти и старения. Мы не умираем, нас можно лишь убить. И это сложно. Не каждому под силу. Мы можем менять облик усилием мысли. Нам дано больше, чем вам.  
— Ты никогда не говорил мне ничего о демонах, — вздохнула Арианна, ничего не понимая. — Амариз рассказывала, но так мало... А мне интересно знать вашу историю.  
Арей пожал плечами, роняя голову на комод и нервно постукивая пальцами по его поверхности.  
— Я сам знаю лишь то, что мне сочли нужным рассказать. И то, что вижу в своих видениях... А тебе стоит думать о дочери, а не о демонах.  
— Но моя дочь ведь тоже демон, — засмеялась девушка. — Наша дочь...  
— Наша... — неуверенно произнес Арей, подходя к ней и заглядывая в лицо ребенку.  
Малышка безмятежно спала. Демон сел рядом, так и не решаясь к ней прикоснуться.  
— Как ты сама? — спросил он запоздало. — Все хорошо?  
Арианна кивнула.  
— Поблагодари своих родителей за меня... Они очень хорошие...  
Арей хмыкнул. Хорошие? Не став разубеждать девушку, он осторожно приобнял ее за плечи. Напряжение понемногу спадало.  
— Я привыкну, — усмехнулся он неуверенно. — К ее присутствию... Я привыкну...  
Арианна улыбнулась, целуя его в щеку. У нее в этом не было сомнений.


	29. Глава 29. Месть раба

Тихим зимним вечером Арей сидел на подоконнике своей комнаты в Элизиуме и курил, задумчиво глядя вдаль. Не услышав бесшумных шагов отца, он вздрогнул, когда тот подошел сзади и заключил в крепкие объятия. Арей хотел возмутиться, но Айон поцеловал его в щеку и тихо спросил:  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? У тебя появилась семья... Мы все сейчас рядом с тобой...  
— Какого ответа ты от меня ждешь? — хмуро огрызнулся Арей, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
— Понятно, — тяжело вздохнул отец, прижимаясь к его спине. — И что не так?  
— Я здесь чужой. Я везде чужой.  
Айон улыбнулся, целуя сына в плечо.  
— Отсюда открывается такой восхитительный вид заснеженных гор. Скажи, разве все это не прекрасно? Ты думаешь, во всем мире не найдется для тебя места?  
— О каком месте речь? — хмыкнул Арей.  
— А ты не хочешь быть рядом со мной?  
— Ты все равно отвергнешь меня рано или поздно. Ты собрался лететь на поиски своего рая, и лучше тебе сразу оставить меня здесь.  
Айон вздохнул, кладя голову ему на плечо. Но вряд ли сыну стало легче от его тепла. От присутствия кого-то родного и любящего рядом. Что можно было для него сделать? Знал ли он сам?  
— Я никогда не пожалею о том, что подарил тебе жизнь. Я тебя люблю...  
— Потому что когда-то во мне жила душа, которую ты любил, да?  
— Я и сейчас тебя люблю... Таким, каким ты стал... Ты не изменился, Арей...  
— Не изменился? — расхохотался сын.  
Отец погладил его по волосам. Он и не ждал, что Арей примет его слова на веру. Но никакие действия не убеждали в добрых намерениях. Никакая искренность. Сын считал не заслуживающим доверия лично его или просто не верил вообще никому?  
— Поверь, для меня не существует разницы... — произнес Айон почти в отчаянии. — Пойми, что мне не важно, что часть тебя жаждет меня уничтожить...  
— Я уже ни во что не верю, — отрезал Арей.  
— А мне так хочется верить тебе... — улыбнулся Айон, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. — Каждый раз, когда ты обещаешь измениться... Но ты сам себе не веришь...  
Выбросив истлевшую сигарету, Арей обернулся к отцу. Обнял за плечи, пристально уставился в горящие надеждой фиолетовые глаза.  
— Ты сказал, что у меня есть семья. Но у меня нет семьи. Моя семья — это ты. Ты даришь мне тепло и пытаешься заботиться.  
Айон улыбнулся, целуя его в щеку. Сын, по крайней мере, поддержал диалог.  
— Цени меня. Я пытаюсь ради тебя измениться...  
— Да, ты стал немного добрее, — усмехнулся Арей, запуская пальцы в белоснежные волосы и почти касаясь губ, исторгающих жаркое дыхание. — Но наши пути все равно рано или поздно разойдутся.  
— Нет! — уверенно заявил отец.  
Смеясь, он подхватил возмущенного сына на руки и стал кружить по комнате.  
— Ты совсем с ума сошел, — удрученно пробормотал Арей. — Положи меня, где взял.  
Айон радостно замотал головой. Его переполняло веселье. Не так давно он закончил планировать полет в космос, и теперь ничто не могло омрачить всеобъемлющего счастья.  
— Прекрати вечно сидеть один, — улыбнулся он, падая вместе с сыном на кровать. — Идем к нам с Анри. Хоть раз попробуй провести время в небольшой компании.  
— Ты издеваешься? — застонал Арей. — Или ты идиот?  
Айон игриво поцеловал его в живот и начал щекотать.  
— Придурок! — вопил сын, пытаясь его отпихнуть. — Я уже не ребенок! Не ребенок! Отстань от меня!  
Айон куснул Арея за ушко, обвивая рукой его бедра и не давая пинаться. Справиться с сыном было довольно просто, но тот не желал сдаваться. Боднув отца лбом, он вцепился в его волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и кусая беззащитную шею.  
— Непослушного ребенка надо выпороть, — захохотал Айон, заламывая руки ему за спину.  
Арей раздраженно зашипел, извиваясь и пытаясь достать до отца зубами. Айон поцеловал его в губы все с тем же неуемным задором. Он словно начал жить заново, в предвкушении новой жизни обретя второе дыхание. Реальность вновь засияла для него яркими красками. Чего нельзя было сказать о сыне. Хотя так отчаянно хотелось разделить это с ним...  
— Злишься? — усмехнулся Айон, целуя его в лоб и отпуская. — Пойдем с нами играть в карты на желания. Выиграешь — тоже надо мной поиздеваешься.  
— С удовольствием, — процедил Арей, все же пиная отца в бок.  
Снова захохотав, Айон сжал его в объятиях.  
— Тебе надо чаще отвлекаться от своей тоски.  
— А тебя надо изолировать, — буркнул сын. — Буйных психов всегда изолируют.  
— Мы будем сидеть в одной палате, — засмеялся Айон, покрывая поцелуями его плечи.  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Арей. — Сидеть там будешь ты. По мне невозможно догадаться, что я сумасшедший. А ты на людей бросаешься.  
Отец обнял его за пояс, вплотную прижимая к себе. Арей закатил глаза, роняя голову ему на плечо.  
— Как же ты сейчас меня бесишь...  
Айон поцеловал его в затылок, тиская, как ребенка, и счастливо улыбаясь.  
— Я привык видеть тебя жестоким и сосредоточенным, — простонал сын. — А сейчас ты ведешь себя, как идиот...  
— Я не идиот, — заверил отец. — Просто ты никогда не видел счастливых людей.  
— Похоже, я ничего не потерял, — фыркнул Арей. — Даже, скорее, сохранил остатки своей развороченной психики.  
Айон, смеясь, поднял его с кровати и понес к себе. Тяжело вздохнув, Арей уже не стал сопротивляться, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока сможет снова испортить отцу настроение. И ему удалось сделать это довольно скоро.

Проклиная все на свете, Айон позволил тугому ошейнику обвиться вокруг своего горла. На демона смотрели две пары глумливых глаз, одобрительно оглядывая его, стоящего на коленях. Айон сам не понимал, как умудрился проиграть Анри и Арею и позволить им так над собой издеваться. Вечер, начавшийся с неуемной радости, теперь явно вел назад в уныние и безысходность. Гадая, что собрались с ним сделать два этих изверга, Айон тяжело вздохнул, поднимая на них укоризненный взгляд.  
— Вставай на четвереньки, — велел брат, дергая за поводок.  
Айон покорно повиновался. Сын погладил по обнаженной спине, усмехаясь. Он уже давно заготовил отцу месть, жажда которой копилась внутри с того самого момента, когда Айон решился ударить в первый раз. Арей был чересчур злопамятен, и теперь это могло слишком плохо кончиться. Еще никогда на Айона не сваливалось столько концентрированной ненависти, сколько в этот момент.  
Анри упивался своим превосходством над братом. Имея не слишком богатую фантазию, он был готов издеваться над ним как угодно, выполняя все, что скажет племянник, лишь бы только чувствовать его в своей власти. Он всегда оставался только исполнителем. Всегда мог лишь повиноваться и подчиняться приказам, даже когда доминировал над кем-то другим.  
Арей медленно провел ладонью по волосам отца.  
— Прогуляйся с ним по Элизиуму, — усмехнулся он, насмешливо глядя на Анри.  
Тот согласно закивал, почти визжа от радости. Так сильно унизить брата он даже не рассчитывал. Легкой, почти прыгающей походкой вылетев из комнаты, он потащил его за собой на цепи. Айон мученически вздыхал, следуя за ним на четвереньках. Все же развлечения у демонов действительно были странные... Порой даже для самих демонов.  
— Меня окружают мстительные жестокие идиоты, — пробормотал Айон удрученно.  
Анри недовольно дернул его за поводок.  
— А ну молчи! — приказал он нагло.  
Айон послушно замолчал. Обратив взор в пол, он не видел ничего вокруг. Но слышал звук шагов сына за своей спиной и ощущал на себе его насмешливый взгляд.  
«Анри за все это еще получит, — раздосадовано размышлял Айон. — А вот Арей...»  
Обойдя Элизиум и попавшись на глаза всем, кому только было можно, демоны наконец привели Айона назад. Тот не спешил радоваться, предвидя новое издевательство над собой. И оказался прав.  
Сын рывком поднял его на ноги, схватив за ошейник, и, толкнув на кровать, начал быстро раздеваться. Анри вопросительно посмотрел на племянника.  
— А ты чего стоишь? — усмехнулся тот. — Гляди, какой он жалкий и покорный. Неужели ты его не хочешь?  
Анри перевел взгляд на брата. Айон лежал, раздвинув ноги и чуть согнув их в коленях. Его грудь вздымалась от взволнованного дыхания, а веки были расслабленно прикрыты. От этой картины у любого бы встал. Вмиг сбросив с себя одежду, Анри впился в податливые губы брата, жадно сминая и кусая их. Арей потянул отца к себе за цепь, заставив Анри оторваться от него.  
— Сегодня его рот будет ублажать меня, — насмешливо сообщил Арей, проводя пальцем по губам Айона. — А тебе я разрешаю его трахнуть.  
Отец слабо усмехнулся, отмечая, как быстро сын захватил инициативу. Приоткрыв веки и посмотрев на него усталым взглядом, он почти умоляюще попросил:  
— Завяжите мне глаза, я не хочу видеть весь тот ужас, который вы хотите сотворить.  
Арей расхохотался, вновь ставя его на четвереньки.  
— Не бойся, ты почти ничего и не увидишь, — едко сообщил он, хватая за подбородок цепкими пальцами. — Зато у тебя будет время подумать.  
Лицо отца расплылось в понимающей улыбке.  
— Я на тебя все равно не разозлюсь, — прошептал он тихо, чтобы не услышал брат. — Я от тебя все равно не откажусь. Хотя, как-нибудь, может, и накажу за такие проказы. Но только от большой любви.  
Сын ухмыльнулся, дергая цепь и заставляя его ткнуться в свой пах.  
— Посмотрим, — хмыкнул он, наматывая поводок на руку.  
Как же ему надоело это упрямство... Если бы отец проклял его, все стало бы гораздо проще. Не нужно было бы делать выбор, метаться от рая к аду... Бороться с самим собой...  
Отринув мысли о своей судьбе, Арей резко вогнал член ему в самое горло. Айон захрипел, давясь и кашляя, но сын рывком дернул за цепь, заставляя полностью вобрать в себя возбужденный орган. Быстро освоившись, Айон принялся старательно ласкать его. Анри, пристроившись сзади, вошел в брата с тихим стоном, ощущая в паху нарастающее напряжение. Бороздя когтями его бедра, он с наслаждением двигался, ощущая, как волны возбуждения прокатываются по телу, приводя в экстаз.  
Айон стойко выносил эту экзекуцию, не получая от нее ровным счетом никакого удовольствия. Впрочем, боль от столь грубого обращения немного сглаживало осознание того, что оба демона находятся в нем одновременно. От этого ощущения было даже приятно. Стараясь доставить удовольствие им обоим, он на время забыл о том, как вообще оказался в таком положении. Синхронные стоны сводили с ума, заставляя все усерднее ласкать плоть сына и двигать бедрами навстречу брату.  
Первым достиг пика Анри и, покинув тело брата и отпустив его, повалился на кровать, блаженно жмурясь. Доведя сына до вершины наслаждения, Айон упал рядом, устало утыкаясь брату в плечо. Арей, тяжело дыша, приобнял его, осторожно ложась на постель.  
— Я пойду спать к себе, — прошептал он ему на ухо.  
Отец удержал его за плечо и, развернувшись, приобнял за пояс.  
— Останься со мной, — попросил он тихо. — Разве я не заслужил этого за свое громадное терпение?  
— Я пойду, — усмехнулся сын, отстраняясь и вставая. — Я не могу спать рядом с этим храпящим телом.  
— Анри не храпит, — улыбнулся Айон, с нежностью гладя уснувшего брата по волосам. — По-моему, его сопение во сне можно даже назвать милым.  
Арей хмыкнул и, подобрав одежду, все же ушел к себе, несмотря на просьбу отца. Айон вздохнул, падая лицом в подушку. Тело ощутимо болело после перенесенных издевательств. Уже засыпая, он не без удовольствия подумал о том, что стоит как-нибудь все это повторить...

Войдя в дом сына через балкон, Айон направился в гостиную. За закрытыми дверями слышались смех и голоса. Он хотел войти, но что-то удержало, заставив замереть у двери и прислушаться. Первый голос, звонкий и хохочущий, принадлежал Элладе, явно не скучающей без возлюбленного. Второй, говоривший редко, в паузах между словами экзорцистки, явно был мужским.  
Они все продолжали смеяться и говорить, а Айон так и стоял, раздумывая, что делать. Наконец, когда голоса удалились, и девушка, похоже, проводила гостя, демон вошел, резко дернув на себя дверь. Эллада, заметив его, сразу притихла. По залу разлилась тишина.  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь... — наконец сказала Эллада.  
— Это не я. Это ты думаешь, — сухо ответил Айон. — Ты уже, наверное, забыла, что демоны могут читать мысли. Ведь ты так редко меня видишь.  
Эллада вскочила и подбежала к нему.  
— Вот именно! Ты сам виноват! Дома вообще не бываешь! А мне что прикажешь делать? Я не могу вечно тебя ждать! Я человек! Я живу во много раз меньше, чем ты! Я не хочу всю жизнь провести в ожидании! Когда я умру, у тебя будут еще женщины, а ты у меня один навсегда!  
— Это было твое решение.  
Айон развернулся и зашагал к выходу. Эллада догнала его и повисла у него на плечах.  
— Ты же говорил, что ничего не будет, если я тебе изменю! — закричала она дрожащим голосом.  
— Я говорил, что ничего не будет с тобой. Что я останусь после этого — такого я не говорил. Так будет лучше для нас обоих. Скажи спасибо, что я не буду стирать тебе память.  
— А моя любовь? Она для тебя ничего не значит? Ты просто бросишь меня? Просто уйдешь?  
— Я уже говорил. Ваша человеческая любовь ничего не стоит. Вы торопитесь жить и отдаете свою любовь любому, кто готов ее принять.  
— Не уходи! Айон! Я обещаю, больше этого никогда не повторится!  
Демон коснулся щеки экзорцистки мимолетным поглаживанием и приподнял ее голову за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в полные отчаяния глаза.  
— Ваши слезы фальшивы, но они рождают в душе чувства, — прошептал он, касаясь губами ее губ. — Прощай.  
Он отпустил ее и ушел. Она смотрела ему вслед и не могла пошевелиться. Для него это было прекрасным поводом разорвать обременяющие отношения. Для нее — неизгладимая рана на сердце, причиняющая невыносимую боль.

Не застав дома сына, Айон отправился в город. В ту старую церковь, где когда-то впервые встретил его после долгой разлуки. Он хотел наконец собраться с мыслями и немного успокоить душу. Это тихое и памятное место подходило для этого как нельзя лучше. Скучая во время проповеди, он немного оживился, когда услышал пение хора, и перевел ленивый взгляд в окно. Голова была свободна от мыслей, и демон испытывал временное облегчение. Умиротворение на время поселилось в его душе.  
Он сидел, отвернувшись к окну, и улыбался, глядя на деревья, колышущиеся от ветра. Когда что-то коснулось руки, демон вздрогнул и обернулся. Рядом сидел сын, сжимающий его ладонь и с нежностью глядящий в глаза. Не сказав ни слова, он положил голову на плечо Айону, и тот приобнял за плечи, прижимая к себе.  
Когда все разошлись, и старая церковь опустела, Арей повернулся к отцу, вовлекая его в нежный поцелуй. Айон подхватил игру, тут же обнимая сына за пояс и опуская на скамью.  
— Нет, — хрипло выдохнул Арей, упершись рукой ему в грудь. — Трахни меня на алтаре.  
— Думаешь, так легче познать божественную благодать? — усмехнулся Айон, подхватывая сына на руки и перенося на алтарь.  
— Вот мы и проверим, — усмехнулся тот в ответ.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул отец, крепко прижав его к себе. Отчего-то вдруг отчаянно захотелось произнести эти слова.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Арей, зарываясь лицом в мягкие белоснежные волосы.  
Мягко отстранив сына от себя, Айон посмотрел ему в глаза. Взгляд Арея был каким-то отчужденным. Словно он витал в облаках, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — тихо спросил Айон, целуя сына в висок.  
Тот вздрогнул и опустил голову, старательно изучая пол. Айон тяжело вздохнул.  
— Когда все это закончится? — устало простонал Арей, роняя голову ему на плечо. — Когда исчезнет этот безотчетный страх? Когда уйдет ад? Когда я смогу просто улыбнуться?  
— Я... — начал Айон, но запнулся на полуслове. — Работаю над этим...  
— Мне так хочется просто быть, — всхлипнул сын, крепко обхватывая его руками. — Просто жить. Чувствовать. Как раньше... В детстве... Ты был богом, способным отпустить мои грехи... Способным на все... Я готов покаяться, если это что-то изменит... Я могу хоть прямо сейчас упасть на колени и молить о прощении, если от этого что-то зависит... В чем мой грех?.. В чем я был виноват?.. Я просто хочу знать, за что...  
— Тихо, — прошептал отец, утешающе гладя его по волосам. — Тихо, Арей... Мой хороший...  
— Он играет со мной, — продолжал сын, прильнув к нему. — Словно я вещь... Играет с моим сознанием и моей реальностью... Я его ненавижу...  
— Ты думаешь, что если найдешь ему оправдание, это что-то изменит? Думаешь, тебе станет от этого легче?  
— Я просто хочу знать, за что!  
— Тихо, — вновь повторил Айон, прижимая к себе сына. — Успокойся. Если хочешь, поплачь. Я рядом.  
— Он приходит, стоит мне лишь закрыть глаза, — выдохнул Арей, опаляя дыханием его ухо. — Мои сны — это мой способ общаться с собственными чувствами. Но даже там его ложь... Даже там я не могу понять, что является истиной...  
— Ложь причиняет боль, только когда узнаешь правду, — прошептал Айон, целуя сына в висок. — Только пока ты помнишь, что было иначе, ты еще имеешь шанс бороться...  
— Я верил тебе, — всхлипнул Арей, бессильно плача. — Но теперь ты стал неубедителен... А его реальность стала правдой... Я просто хочу понять...  
Обхватив руками впалые щеки сына, Айон с тревогой заглянул в полные слез глаза.  
— Арей, — произнес он подрагивающим голосом. — Ты действительно можешь выбрать правду, которая обрекает тебя на вечный ад?  
— Я просто хочу понять! — взвыл сын, отталкивая его и срываясь с места.  
Закрыв лицо ладонью, он отвернулся, пытаясь унять рвущиеся из груди рыдания. Айон протянул руки, чтобы обнять его дрожащие плечи, но Арей стремительно зашагал прочь из церкви, оставив отца наедине с растерянностью и огорчением. Он ничего не мог сделать для сына. Он вообще никогда не был способен на что-то стоящее. Значимое. Он не мог подарить рай. Он мог о нем только мечтать.  
Выйдя из церкви спустя пару минут напряженных раздумий, Айон уже не нашел Арея, быстро уехавшего прочь. Зато обнаружил невдалеке Элладу. Девушка тоже заметила демона и бросилась к нему, но остановилась в растерянности, не зная, что сказать.  
— Я очень скучала по тебе, — наконец тихо произнесла она. — Зайди хотя бы к своему сыну...  
— Я и сам собирался... — тихо ответил Айон. Оставлять так их разговор с Ареем он был не намерен.  
По дороге они молчали. Эллада не могла сказать о своих чувствах, а Айон даже не читал ее мысли, у него было слишком много своих. Его мало интересовало, что она думает. Что вообще происходит вокруг. Все раздумья крутились вокруг Арея. В последнее время начинало казаться, что невозможно помочь ему, не победив его безумие. Это не стоило игнорировать. Считать, что это просто пройдет, когда он окажется в раю. Арея не спасало ничто вокруг, потому что проблема была в нем самом. Внутри его головы. Не важно, где он оказывался. Он всегда нес это с собой.  
Но кто был во всем виноват? Правитель Ада, творящий то, что невозможно было осмыслить? Что он сделал с сознанием Арея, что вообще происходило с ним? И ради чего?  
Айон настолько погрузился в себя, что обратил внимание на окружающую реальность лишь тогда, когда, уже открывая входную дверь, Эллада внезапно ойкнула и поднесла руку к лицу.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Айон.  
— А, так... Порезалась чуть-чуть... — объяснила девушка.  
Айон скосил глаза на ее руку, пытаясь совладать с собой. Он не мог спокойно смотреть на ее кровь. Только не сейчас. После облома в церкви все еще хотелось секса. Но только не с ней.  
— Эллада, пожалуйста, убери руку так, чтобы я ее не видел, — сдержанно попросил он.  
— А ты что, вампир? — усмехнулась экзорцистка, хитро и заинтересованно взглянув на демона.  
Айон нашел в себе силы отвернуться.  
— Эллада, я тебя по-человечески прошу.  
— По-человечески? Ты же демон.  
— Вот именно. Ты так и не поняла, что меня надо слушать независимо от того, понимаешь ли ты, о чем я говорю, или нет.  
— Я понимаю...  
Они переглянулись.  
— Я тебя уже с полуслова понимаю, — хитро улыбнулась девушка и коснулась пораненной рукой его щеки.  
— Эллада... Ты что делаешь?! — процедил Айон.  
— Я тебя люблю, — снова улыбнулась она.  
Айон накрыл ее ладонь, лежащую на щеке, своей, поднес к губам и принялся слизывать кровь. Потом, увлекшись и уже не находя сил остановиться, стал целовать ее руки, шею, лицо. Все, что не скрывало откровенное платье и легкая расстегнутая куртка. Окончательно помириться им помешала Арианна, прошедшая мимо. Айон ушел в дом, а Эллада так и осталась стоять на пороге. Она уже не надеялась, что Айон ее простит, и сомневалась даже, захочет ли он с ней разговаривать. После такой-то выходки...  
Арея Айон снова не застал. Похоже, тот по привычке ушел утешаться в бар за выпивкой. Немного подождав его и пообщавшись с Арианной, Айон все же собрался в Элизиум. Был уже поздний вечер. Но не суждено было избежать очередного тяжелого разговора. Когда демон шел через холл, к нему подбежала взволнованная Эллада.  
— Ты меня теперь никогда не простишь? — тихо спросила она, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить его по ладони.  
Айон мягко ушел в сторону от ее прикосновения. Эллада, не желая сдаваться, обхватила его за пояс и прижалась к широкой груди.  
— Прости меня... Вернись... Пожалуйста... Я не могу без тебя...  
— Я уже все сказал.  
Эллада всхлипнула и прижалась к нему еще сильнее.  
— Если бы ты только знал...  
— Я знаю. Знаю все твои мысли.  
— Раньше бы ты простил меня... Ты уже не помнишь, что влюбился в ту, которая потеряла из-за тебя семью? Ты обещал мне, что будешь со мной до самой моей смерти.  
— Эллада, ты ведь сама сказала... Я — убийца для тебя. Мне уже все это надоело. Я всем вокруг что-то должен. Прощай. Мне пора.  
Он взял Элладу за плечи и посмотрел ей в глаза. Пронзительно, пристально. Раздумывая, не стереть ли ей память. Девушка опустила голову.  
— Мне ведь все равно тебя не удержать, — с грустью сказала она.  
Поэтому на этот раз он просто ушел.

Усталость накатила сразу же, как только Айон опустился на мягкую постель. Впрочем, из-за тревожных мыслей он так и не смог заснуть. Пролежав бесцельно пару часов и изведя себя окончательно, демон плюнул на отдых и пошел к брату. Безжалостно вырвав того из объятий сна, Айон выслушал поток сердитого ворчания, закончившегося недоуменным вопросом о цели его визита.  
— А ты сам как думаешь? — нахмурился он, скрещивая руки на груди и строго глядя на брата.  
Анри испуганно прижал ушки и притих. Он так надеялся, что ему не попадет за то, что они с Ареем устроили, что уже успел расслабиться и поверить в свою безнаказанность. Ведь если брат не наказал сразу — значит, можно было поверить, что на этот раз пронесло.  
— Раздевайся, — скомандовал Айон.  
— Но братик... — захныкал Анри.  
— Живо, — непреклонно рыкнул Айон.  
— Ты сам проиграл! — плаксиво проворчал Анри. — И вообще, я не виноват, это все твой сын придумал!  
— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты был против, — усмехнулся Айон, проходя к креслу и устраиваясь на нем. — Ну, я жду.  
Он с ухмылкой смотрел на брата, закинув ногу на ногу и сцепив пальцы. Тот отвернулся, покраснев от стыда под пристальным взглядом.  
— Не буду! — недовольно буркнул он, взбунтовавшись. — Не буду и все! Так тебе и надо!  
— Тебе напомнить, кто твой повелитель? — грозно спросил Айон, упиваясь собственной властью. — Или ты вспомнишь сам?  
В том отвратительном настроении, в котором он пребывал, ему не помешало бы снова поиграть с Анри в раба и повелителя. Реальность никак не желала подчиняться Айону, зато ему всегда готов был подчиниться младший брат.  
— А почему я один должен получать?! — возмутился Анри.  
— Арей свое уже получил. Теперь твоя очередь.  
Анри жалобно хныкнул, умоляюще взглянув на брата. Похоже, от наказания было не отвертеться. Заранее готовясь к боли и унижению, он начал медленно раздеваться. Пристальный взгляд Айона заставлял чувствовать себя неловко.  
— Братик, — вкрадчиво позвал Анри. — А ты меня сильно накажешь?  
— А ты попроси прощения, — усмехнулся Айон. — Может, это заставит меня немного смягчиться.  
Встав на четвереньки, Анри подполз к брату и обнял его за ноги. Айон покровительственно погладил его по голове, одобряя такую покорность. Он давно не видел брата настолько услужливым и почтительным. Подцепив пальцами его подбородок, Айон заглянул в невинные, широко распахнутые глаза.  
— Братик, — жалобно произнес Анри, бережно огладив его ногу. — Я больше так не буду...  
Айон потрепал его по волосам, усмехаясь. И, ощутив, как мягкий язык прошелся по ступне, оставив за собой влажную дорожку, откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь извинениями брата. Тот старательно вылизывал ноги, надеясь заслужить прощение. Как преданный пес. Как жалкий раб. Как же глупо было верить в эту иллюзорную власть хоть над кем-нибудь, хоть на мгновения — но хотелось верить. Становилось легче. Ведь он не мог контролировать ничего значимого. Не мог спасти сына. Не мог даже усовершенствовать Элизиум без его помощи и помощи Амариз. Рай... Чертов рай... Чем ближе к нему он подходил, тем дальше оказывался. Тем отчетливей понимал, что неспособен его вообразить. А уж создать...  
Вдоволь насладившись унижением брата, Айон запустил пальцы в его растрепанные волосы и подтянул к себе. Предугадывая желания Айона, Анри принялся расстегивать его ремень.  
— Ты так легко не отделаешься, — усмехнулся Айон, поднимаясь с кресла и сбрасывая с себя одежду.  
Усевшись назад, он жестом подозвал брата к себе. Его коварная ухмылка не сулила ничего хорошего, и Анри заранее приготовился к новому унижению. Сжав ремень в зубах, он заполз на кресло и замер перед братом, как послушный щенок. Айон потрепал его по волосам и, взяв ремень, с размаху хлестнул по бедру. Анри завизжал, падая на пол и поджимая ноги. Брат принялся хлестать его по бедрам, попадая по самой чувствительной внутренней стороне, заставляя выть и всхлипывать, захлебываясь слезами.  
— Как думаешь, Анри, ты заслужил награду за свое послушание? — усмехнулся Айон, положив руки на израненную кожу, по которой мгновение назад приходились удары ремня.  
Анри вздрогнул и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Тебе решать... Повелитель...  
Айон улыбнулся и медленно провел языком по его животу. Анри с благодарностью погладил брата по волосам. Похоже, тот готов был щедро расплатиться за наказание... Откинулся на спинку кресла, потянув за собой. Приглашая немного поиграть.  
Забравшись к нему на колени, Анри стал гладить тяжело вздымающуюся мускулистую грудь. Айон улыбался и тихо постанывал, запустив пальцы в волосы брата, когда его язычок выписывал узоры на смуглой коже. А спустя пару минут потянул за волосы вверх, чтобы впиться в губы страстным и глубоким поцелуем. Анри истомленно застонал, вплотную прижимаясь к Айону и чувствуя, как тот вцепляется в бедра, приподнимая и насаживая на свой член.  
Айон рычал от неутолимого желания, ощущая, как брат скользит по возбужденной плоти, запрокинув голову в экстазе. Дыхание сбивалось. Этого хотелось весь день. Но гораздо больше — с Ареем. Жаль, что пришлось удовлетворяться о того, кто оказался под рукой.  
Достигнув пика удовольствия, они обессиленно упали в кресло. Анри лежал щекой на груди брата, ощущая, как она вздымается от шумного дыхания. И чувствовал, как постепенно начинает наслаждаться даже жестокостью, если она не всерьез. Если за ней следует ласка. Эти игры пугали, но дарили наслаждение. Если только брат не переходил грань.  
Через пару минут он, отдышавшись, поощрительно погладил по спине. Анри задумчиво теребил прядь его седых волос. Не хотелось вставать и что-то делать, хотелось просто быть с ним. Прижиматься к теплой груди, ощущая нежные объятия, вздрагивать от ласковых поцелуев.  
— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Айон, заглядывая в алые глаза.  
Анри вздрогнул и жалобно посмотрел на брата. Тот рассмеялся и поцеловал его в лоб. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о горечи безысходности и страданий. Сейчас хотелось любить всех вокруг. Но рядом был только он.

Ты смотришь в прозрачную воду и видишь,  
Как в ней отражается ад.  
Видению ты не поверишь, отринешь.  
Не мыслишь себе ты преград.  
Коль скоро устанешь, отстанешь и сгинешь —  
Весь путь ты прошел наугад —  
Ты к аду придешь и судьбу свою примешь,  
Но ты не вернешься назад.

— Это не очень похоже на колыбельную, — улыбнулась Арианна, замирая в дверях.  
Арей, которого она попросила присмотреть за ребенком, пожал плечами, выключая музыку.  
— Ей нравится.  
— Это тяжелый рок.  
— Значит, у нее хороший вкус.  
Маленькая Эмира и правда лежала в своей колыбельке вполне довольная. Изучающе смотрела на них большими фиолетовыми глазенками. У нее была внешность Арея. Его бледность, его глаза. Его черные волосы. Его боевой скверный характер — когда Анри попытался с ней посюсюкаться, она укусила его за палец. Арей же, наблюдая это, только одобрительно усмехнулся и сказал, что не стоит тянуть в рот всякую заразную дрянь.  
— Она уже все понимает? — спросила Арианна, присаживаясь рядом. — Она запомнит это? Ты помнишь свое детство?  
— Почти нет, — помрачнев, ответил Арей. — Но я плохой пример. У меня была слишком нестандартная жизнь. Я хотел забыть.  
— Почему?  
Он очень хотел закурить. Арианна видела это по беспокойно бегающему взгляду и пальцам, издерганно постукивающим по подлокотнику кресла. Она накрыла его ладонь своей, заставив вздрогнуть. Кажется, это помогло слегка расслабиться. Ее прикосновения иногда могли успокоить его.  
— Я провел одиннадцать лет в Аду, — ответил Арей натянутым как струна голосом.  
— Я не понимаю, что это значит, — осторожно призналась Арианна. — Почему это плохо. Анри прожил там всю жизнь и никогда не жаловался...  
— Это не плохо. Не в этом дело. Я покинул отца не по доброй воле. Меня растил лично Правитель Ада. Вряд ли ты слышала про него особенно много. Он редко общался с народом.  
— Но ты много знаешь про него?  
— Больше, чем отец или Анри.  
— И не говоришь им? Почему?  
Опершись локтем на подлокотник, Арей напряженно потер виски. Почему-то с человеческой девчонкой он был откровеннее, чем с кем-то из своих. Может, потому, что она все равно ничего не могла понять?  
— Он отнял у меня душу.  
Что он имел в виду? Что это вообще значило? Арианна не находила уместных слов, чтобы спросить.  
— Зачем он сделал это с тобой? — только и смогла сказать она. — Это наказание?  
Арей внезапно усмехнулся. Почти весело. С какой-то радостной, торжествующей горечью.  
— Это спасение.  
— От чего? — поразилась Арианна, но Арей больше не ответил. Только продолжал безумно улыбаться одному ему известной истине. И пугающе смотреть в пустоту.  
— Если демон теряет конечность, у него отрастает новая, — произнес он через какое-то время так внезапно, что звук его голоса заставил вздрогнуть. — Даже если по какой-то причине конечность не может регенерировать, всегда можно быстро и легко приделать протез, который восполнит ее функции на сто процентов. А люди считаются неполноценными, если им случается потерять конечность. Так же живут и демоны без души. Новая не отрастет. И ее ничем не заменить.  
— А какую... функцию выполняет душа? — решилась спросить Арианна.  
— У людей есть болезни, которые схожи по симптомам, — спокойно ответил Арей, откидываясь в кресле. Он будто снова читал лекцию, а не говорил о себе. Может, так ему было легче об этом говорить. — Правда, современные врачи ни хрена в них не понимают. Я не знаю, как это работает у людей. И почему. Не разбирался. Не изучал. Может, у меня с этим больше общего, чем кажется. Я не знаю, какую функцию выполняет душа. Но без нее я не могу контролировать тело и разум. Это сделало меня безумцем. Слабым физически. Немощным, отвратительным, стареющим — хотя так не должно быть. Мне двадцать один. Отцу больше сотни. Я выгляжу старше него.  
Он упоминал, как важен для демонов духовный план бытия. Что все строится на этом. Что душа первична. А теперь признался ей, что он — инвалид без души. Неполноценный. Достойный презрения. Или сочувствия. Он считал, что заслуживает ненависти. А ей хотелось показать ему любовь.  
— Я мертв, — усмехнулся Арей, уставившись в пустоту невидящим взглядом. — Моя жизнь — это иллюзия. Чтобы я мог осознавать себя мертвым.  
Вряд ли могла существовать кара хуже. Спасением от чего тогда это было? Что могло быть страшней?

Коротая время в обществе Эллады, Айон смиренно ожидал, пока сын соизволит заметить его присутствие. Арей о чем-то оживленно спорил с Арианной, их было слышно даже с другого конца дома. Их дочь заливалась плачем, и, похоже, это сильно раздражало ее отца.  
Айон вздохнул, переводя взгляд на Элладу. Та делала вид, что не замечает его, сидя у окна и важно попивая чай. Оба они молчали. Только переглядывались ненароком. И оба старались не выдать истинных чувств.  
«Сидит и молчит! Я же чувствую, что этому вампирюке хочется, чтобы я опять порезалась! И помирились бы, и гордость его была бы не задета!» — сердито думала Эллада.  
Айон едва сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться. Эллада, заметив это, так на него посмотрела, что демон почувствовал себя последней сволочью.  
— Сама же говорила, что я тебе добрый не нравлюсь, — пока еще сдерживая смех, сказал Айон.  
— Но не настолько же! — возмутилась девушка. — Вот если бы ты за мной с мечом побегал... А то благородный, видите ли — взял и ушел!  
Айон наконец засмеялся, не найдя больше сил сдерживаться.  
— А я сейчас пойду и побегаю, если ты так хочешь, — сквозь смех пригрозил он.  
— Не догонишь, — хмыкнула Эллада.  
— Проверим? — усмехнулся демон.  
Он подался вперед к экзорцистке. Та взвизгнула и вскочила, расплескав чай.  
— Боишься? — ухмыльнулся Айон.  
— Размечтался!  
— Ты бойся, бойся! Расплата близка!  
Айон так стремительно оказался рядом с Элладой, что та даже не поняла, что произошло, как обнаружила себя в его объятиях. Играть с ней внезапно оказалось очень весело. Ничуть не хуже, чем с Анри. Несколько иначе — но в разнообразии и заключался весь смысл.  
— Ну? — насмешливо шепнул Айон, склоняясь к ее уху. — Я же говорил, что если демону часто предлагать побегать за тобой с мечом, однажды он может и согласиться...  
Он держал так крепко, что Элладе стало не по себе.  
— Ты что делать собрался? — возмутилась она. — А ну быстро отпусти!  
Острые белые клыки мелькнули у лица Эллады, и та едва не завизжала, перепугавшись до смерти.  
— Страшно все-таки? — усмехнулся демон, нагибаясь к ее шее.  
Эллада все же пронзительно взвизгнула.  
— Ну что, нравится? — спросил Айон. С его губ не сходила довольная ухмылка. — Ты этого хотела?  
— Отпусти меня, я сейчас в обморок упаду!  
— Ничего, это полезно. Так что?  
— Демон ты! Шантажист! Чего ты от меня хочешь, а? — чуть не плача, спросила Эллада.  
— Я хочу? Я ничего не хочу. Это ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя простил.  
— И что?  
— Как что? Ты же знаешь, что просто так я такие вещи не прощаю.  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала?  
— Разреши мне чуть-чуть попить твою кровь.  
— Может, тебе еще душу мою дать?  
Эллада старалась, чтобы ее голос звучал иронично, но он все равно предательски дрожал. Ей нравилась грубость в постели, нравилось чувство опасности рядом с демоном. Нравилось ощущать себя идущей против вбитых в голову моральных устоев. Но только пока все демоническое в Айоне оставалось фантазией. В реальности это ничуть не привлекало — только пугало и мотивировало бежать прочь.  
— Совсем чуть-чуть, — успокоил Айон. — Ты ничего даже не почувствуешь.  
— Зачем ты вообще спрашиваешь моего разрешения?  
— Глупый вопрос. Ну так что?  
— А по-другому никак?  
— Что ты решила?  
Эллада с минуту молчала, потом, вздохнув, подняла глаза на Айона.  
— Делай, что хочешь.  
Демон улыбнулся и невесомо провел когтем по ее шее. Эллада нарочно громко застонала, надеясь, что он ее пожалеет. Зря.  
— Я демон, — напомнил Айон. — У меня тоже есть свои слабости. Ты же предпочла меня человеку. И не надо делать из себя мученицу. Я знаю, что тебе это нравится.  
— Нравится. Потому что это ты. Я люблю тебя. Только тебя. Только тебе я могу позволить такие вещи.  
— Я знаю, Эллада... Я тебя тоже люблю...  
— Кровопийца, — усмехнулась девушка, ощущая, как демон с удовольствием лакомится ее кровью. А потом зализывает рану. Не было больно — даже немного приятно. Зато было страшно до безумия.  
— Избалованная ты, я смотрю, — вздохнул Айон, отстраняясь и вытирая губы. — Вот у меня было детство так детство — никакой власти, никаких привилегий. Ложь и боль. Зато я вырос порядочным человеком! А тебе даже горе от потери близких не помогло!  
Эллада открыла рот, чтобы возмущенно возразить, но потом вдруг передумала и отвернулась. Айон тяжело вздохнул, обнимая ее.  
— Обиделась? Я не хотел...  
— Да что ты знаешь! Демон! — фыркнула Эллада, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя его руки.  
Так было каждый день. Они то ссорились, то мирились. Она то любила его, то ненавидела. Это выматывало. Среди людей порой встречались энергетические вампиры с невыносимым характером — и, похоже, ему достался один из них.  
— Пора было уже смириться, — тихо шепнул Айон Элладе на ухо.  
— Я тебя убить хочу, демон! — непреклонно ответила она.  
Айон вздохнул.  
— И почему я всегда люблю тех, кто меня ненавидит?.. — задумчиво спросил он сам себя. — Арея, Анри, тебя, весь мир... Как-то это неправильно...  
Щеку Эллады обжег поцелуй, заставив непримиримо дернуться.  
— Ну что, успокоилась?  
Вместо ответа она оцарапала его руку. Он снова поцеловал ее. Девушка резко повернулась к нему лицом, но оказалось, что делать этого не следовало. Когда она смотрела Айону в глаза, то забывала о любой ненависти. Они были нечеловечески прекрасны. Она тонула в них, как в омуте. И на мгновения теряла себя.  
— Сегодня такой хороший день... — улыбнулся Айон, пользуясь моментом целуя Элладу в губы. — Может, сходим куда-нибудь?  
— У меня дела! — обиженно заявила девушка.  
— Хочешь побыть одна — так и скажи.  
— Хочу не видеть твою демонскую рожу!  
— Будем считать, что я обиделся! — засмеялся Айон.  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Не пойду! Мне вот интересно, а если бы я ушел, через сколько минут ты бы за мной побежала?  
— Никогда!  
— Проверим?  
— Тут и проверять нечего! Выметайся! Обратно можешь не приходить!  
Подхватив девушку на руки, Айон решительно понес ее в спальню. Грех было не воспользоваться шансом, раз уж все так сложилось. Эллада брыкалась и вырывалась, но вскоре все равно сдалась, погрузившись в объятия демона и растворившись в его ласке. Все это время она только этого и ждала.  
Они провели вместе ночь. А наутро Айон проснулся, когда солнце было уже высоко. Эллада давно встала, и сидела теперь у зеркала, приводя себя в порядок.  
— Ну как, хорошо спал? — удовлетворенно спросила она, заметив его пробуждение.  
Айон молча кивнул.  
— Может, объяснишь мне, что это вчера было?  
— Не объясню. И вообще, мне пора в Элизиум.  
— Ничего себе заявление! Ты же обещал, что будешь со мной как минимум неделю!  
— Да, я обещал. Но не все в мире подчиняется моим обещаниям.  
Встав с постели и наспех одевшись, Айон забросил на плечо плащ и вышел на балкон, игнорируя Элладу, обалдевшую от такого нахальства. В лицо дунул освежающий морозный воздух, принеся в голову запоздалую мысль, что не стоило вчера с ней спать.  
— Ты что, просто так меня бросишь?! — взорвалась Эллада. — Возьмешь и улетишь?! Да ты!.. Можешь вообще больше не возвращаться! Демон! Если ты меня когда-то и любил, то все это уже давно в прошлом! Ненавижу тебя!  
— Ты сама говорила, что любишь меня только потому, что я демон, — пожал плечами Айон.  
— Да ты идиот! — закричала девушка. — Я тебя любила год назад, когда ты еще хоть как-то мной интересовался! Даже если бы я тебя любила до сих пор, я бы никогда тебе в этом не призналась!  
Айон с минуту потоптался на балконе, после чего шагнул обратно в комнату.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю.  
Девушка удивленно посмотрела ему в глаза. И, дотянувшись до его руки, сжала ее в своей, чтобы иметь гарантии, что он больше никуда не уйдет. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас.  
— Рассказывай, — велела она.  
Айон сел на пол с тяжелым вздохом. Обнял ее за ноги и положил голову ей на колени. Она хотела знать, почему он уходит. Что творится у него на душе. Хотела выслушать. Может даже попытаться помочь. В кои-то веки. После того, как он пытался бросить ее.  
— Эллада... Ты удивительная женщина...  
Экзорцистка улыбнулась и запустила пальцы в его волосы.  
— Надеюсь, это хорошо... Слушай, а сколько у тебя было любовниц?  
Быстро же она сменила тему. Конечно — это явно интересовало ее больше, чем его заботы.  
— Ты сейчас просто так спросила? Тебе что, это так интересно?  
— Мне интересно: вот если бы я была демоном, я бы тебя лучше понимала?  
— Да. Но это не значит, что я бы тебя больше любил.  
— Вредный ты. Что, все-таки улетишь?  
— А ты меня за это все-таки будешь ненавидеть?  
— Ну... Пообижаюсь недолго. Готовься к тому, что, когда ты вернешься, тебе придется долго передо мной извиняться.  
— Учту.  
Вздохнув, Айон поднялся и, поцеловав Элладу на прощание, улетел прочь. Девушка подошла к окну, чтобы проводить его хотя бы взглядом. Их отношения никогда не были особенными крепкими. Их мало что связывало, они так и не стали близки. Но ей хотелось удержать его. Потому что больше в ее жизни не было ничего стоящего. Он так и остался единственным идеалом мужчины. И вряд ли она нашла бы кого-то, кто смог бы его заменить.


	30. Глава 30. Ложь жизни

— Чего ты хочешь?  
Арей с трудом поднял голову и уставился в черную темноту. Повелитель стоял буквально в паре шагов. Пробрал озноб, стоило ощутить исходящий от него холод. Скривив губы в усмешке, Арей тихо ответил на вопрос:  
— Я хочу увидеть рай.  
Правитель Ада вздохнул, присаживаясь на одно колено и щелкая пальцами. Тюрьму объяло голубоватое свечение, распространяя вокруг свет. Напрягая зрение, Арей смог заглянуть в глаза своему мучителю. И, заметив в них грусть, потрясенно застыл.  
Правитель Ада коснулся его губ изящным и непринужденным поцелуем, проникая рукой в развороченную грудь. Арей вздрогнул и тихо застонал. Это давно уже не казалось чем-то извращенным. Сны и видения порой походили на эротические кошмары. И в какой-то момент это стало единственной возможностью погрузиться в болезненный, тоскливый и жуткий экстаз.  
— Тебе хочется вернуть свое сердце? — вкрадчиво прошептал повелитель, оглаживая его взмокшие от пота волосы. — Хочется вновь увидеть яркий мир? — продолжал он, скользя пальцами по контурам пустой глазницы. — Ты хочешь рая, но сомневаешься в нем?  
— Ты сам обрек меня на ад... — хрипло ответил Арей. От прикосновений палача по всему телу распространялась дрожь. — Ты снова лжешь, я знаю...  
Правитель Ада усмехнулся, обхватывая его подбородок.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь. Вся твоя жизнь — лишь ложь, жалкое подобие того, что есть на самом деле.  
— Есть... На самом деле? — с трудом произнес Арей. — Что это значит?  
— Хочешь узнать, как сложилась бы твоя жизнь, не будь в ней меня? — обжег щеку шепот бархатистого голоса. — Хочешь увидеть это? Или боишься, что это причинит тебе боль?  
— Нет... — помедлив, выдавил Арей. — Нет, я не боюсь... Я хочу знать...  
— Тогда смотри, — усмехнулся повелитель, сжимая его голову в ладонях.  
Арея обдало живительной прохладой, исходящей от властных и сильных рук. Расслабленно прикрыв здоровый глаз, он погрузился в видения, уносящие на разветвление жизненных путей. И то, что он нашел там, вновь пошатнуло представления об истине. В очередной раз перевернуло сознание. Оставило в смятении. Если только это правда была не ложь...

***

В ту тихую и безмятежную ночь казалось, что ничто не может омрачить их покоя. Айон, оставшийся переночевать в домишке у реки, уже собирался ложиться в постель к спящей Марисе, закончив свои дела, когда за стеной послышался шорох. Насторожившись, Айон прислушался внимательней и, отчетливо разобрав шум крыльев, высочил во двор, застав там двоих демонов, кравшихся к дому. Приняв истинный облик и материализовав меч, он разрубил первого пополам одним ударом, но второй успел проскользнуть за дверь.  
Айон бросился за ним, но не успел предотвратить убийство Марисы, выскочившей навстречу. Напавший пронзил ее своим мечом и направился к детской, из которой доносился жалобный скулеж. Айон преградил ему путь и быстрым движением отсек руку, держащую меч. Демон зарычал, бросаясь на Айона, но тот не замедлил атаковать снова. Когда они уже неоднократно ранили друг друга, все еще находясь на равных, из детской выбежал Арей, маленький шестилетний мальчик. Он с ужасом смотрел на схватку и не понимал, что происходит. Что ему делать, как реагировать. Замер на месте в растерянности, переживая за отца.  
— Спрячься! — крикнул Айон, на мгновение отвлекшись.  
Беспокойство за сына могло стоить жизни. Но ему повезло, и он успел уклониться от атаки в последний момент. Он совершенно не задумывался о себе. Для него сейчас наиболее важным было защитить самое дорогое и любимое — Арея.  
И он победил. Не убил, но ранил демона в сердце. Тот, держась рукой за рану, потянулся к Марисе, желая восстановиться за счет ее души, но Айон рубанул его по руке. Он знал, что она уже едва жива и вряд ли выживет, но не мог отдать даже ту оставшуюся каплю жизни любимой. Последний удар, поразивший демона, был нацелен точно в горло. Его мертвое тело распласталось по полу.  
Айон подошел к Арею и обнял его, крепко прижав к себе. Демоненок, рыдая, вцепился в отца. Тот поднял его на руки, успокаивая, и подошел к Марисе. Даже не прикасаясь к ней, он чувствовал, что сердце ее не бьется, а жизненная сила иссякает с каждой секундой все стремительнее и стремительнее. Он встал на одно колено перед бездыханным телом женщины и, поцеловав ее руку в прощании, вышел из дома вместе с Ареем на руках.

В Элизиуме Айона ждали еще со вчерашнего вечера. Но никто и предположить не мог, кого он принесет с собой. Первой встречать предводителя выбежала Амариз, которой не терпелось похвастаться новым изобретением. Каково же было ее изумление, когда она увидела демона всего в крови и с маленьким плачущим существом на руках. Минуту спустя Айона обступили уже все, расспрашивая и предлагая свою посильную помощь. Тот с неизменной улыбкой на губах объяснил, что произошло. Забыв о положении демона, Амариз вцепилась ему в ворот и возмущенно воскликнула:  
— Почему ты раньше его сюда не принес?!  
Но потом опомнилась и предложила в первую очередь привести себя в порядок.  
— А сын... — растерянно вздохнул Айон.  
— Я о нем сама позабочусь! У тебя из-под ребра кровь хлещет! Мальчики! — обратилась она к двум демонам, попавшимся ей под руку. — Вы — помогите Айону, Роз, ты — со мной!  
Один из демонов — Рейдж, пожалуй, самый ворчливый из них — многозначительно хмыкнул. Этим он хотел выразить свое «раскомандовалась». Все понемногу разбрелись кто куда, а Роз и Амариз потащили ничего не соображающего от шока Арея в ванную. Нести его пришлось Роз, потому что Амариз, в силу своей комплекции, не имела на то чисто физической возможности.  
— Какая лапа! — умилялась Амариз, разглядывая мордашку демоненка, который вскоре ожил и начал потихоньку приходить в себя, с интересом оглядывая Элизиум. — А как на отца-то похож!  
— Да тебе отвертку покажи — тебе все «лапа»! — передразнила Роз, вытирая мальчика полотенцем после купания.  
Арей наморщил носик и чихнул от пыльного полотенца, отчего Амариз еще больше умилилась и принялась его тискать.  
— Я к папе хочу... — заныл демоненок, пытаясь вырваться из ее объятий.  
— Амариз, ты ребенка сейчас задушишь! — категорично заявила Роз. — Пора возвращать это достояние на родину!  
С этими словами она оторвала от демоненка Амариз и понесла его к Айону. Тот уже полностью восстановился и вернулся в свою комнату. Успел переодеться и немного прийти в себя. Увидев отца, сидящего на кровати, Арей стал вырываться, требуя, чтобы его отпустили. Роз поставила мальчика на пол, и тот тут же бросился к демону. Айон обнял сына и прижал к себе, уткнувшись ему в макушку.  
— Папа... А где мама? — наивно спросил демоненок.  
— Мамы больше нет... — тихо ответил отец, перебирая мокрые волосики. Он был безмерно рад уже тому, что его маленькое сокровище не пострадало. Все можно было пережить. Все преодолеть. Вместе с ним.  
— Тот демон ее убил?  
— Да...  
— Папа, я боюсь...  
— Не бойся, мой хороший... Я же тебя спас...  
— А если он сюда за нами придет? — всхлипнул Арей, еще сильнее прижимаясь к отцу.  
— Не придет... — успокоил Айон. — Тихо... Все хорошо...  
Роз и Амариз так и остались стоять в дверях, слушая их разговор. Айон совсем не замечал их. Даже если бы перед ним сейчас стояла сотня демонов — для него существовал лишь один Арей.  
Вскоре демоненок уже мирно посапывал под одеялом. Отец лежал рядом и что-то тихо пел ему на ухо. У демониц эта картина вызывала неконтролируемое умиление. Повелитель впервые предстал перед ними в образе заботливого отца.  
Оставив спящего Арея, которому больше ничто не угрожало, все собрались в большом зале за столом, где Айон рассказал соратникам всю историю от начала до конца.  
— А что... По-моему, здорово, что в Элизиуме появится такой маленький ребеночек! — заключила Амариз, мило улыбаясь.  
— Почему ты его раньше сюда не принес? — недоуменно спросила Роз.  
— Потому что дурак, — самокритично отозвался Айон.  
— Ну, ничего! — подбодрила Амариз. — С нами не пропадет! А ты иди отдыхай! Если что — всегда зови меня!  
— У вас что у всех, сразу материнский инстинкт проснулся? — проворчал Рейдж.  
— Тебе родителем стать точно не светит! — хмыкнула Роз. — Угрюмый сухарь!  
Амариз пихнула ее тапком под столом. Демоница замолчала и посмотрела на Айона. Для своей обычной жизнерадостности он был необыкновенно хмурый и мрачный. Не хотелось еще больше огорчать его переругиваниями.  
— Не дрейфь, прорвемся! — подмигнула Амариз, нечаянно попадая ему тапком по колену.  
Айон натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
Он боялся совсем не этого. Его выследили. Впервые за многие годы. Напали прямо в доме. Его могло вообще не оказаться рядом. Даже оставшись там в нужное время, он потерял Марису. И страшно было подумать, что могло произойти только из-за того, что он нуждался в разграничении повседневности и семьи.

С утра Айон устроил Арею экскурсию по Элизиуму. Демоненок изумленно задирал голову и вертелся по сторонам, оглядывая огромное здание. Чтобы обойти его целиком, потребовалось бы несколько часов.  
— Только один здесь не бегай, пока ориентироваться не научишься — заблудишься, — предупредил Айон.  
Арей и не пытался. Наоборот, он даже боялся отпустить руку отца. Незнакомый лабиринт из комнат и этажей пугал своей загадочностью. Хоть демоненок и очень хотел попасть в эту могучую цитадель, еще нескоро удалось бы привыкнуть к ее размерам.  
Под конец они зашли в лабораторию. Амариз, у которой был перекур, пила чай, одной рукой держа чашку, а другой подкручивая крепления к какому-то неведомому аппарату.  
— Что опять мастеришь? — заинтересованно спросил Айон, заставив демоницу вздрогнуть и расплескать чай.  
— Сколько раз просила ко мне со спины не подкрадываться! — возмутилась она.  
— Извини, но если ты сидишь спиной к двери — иначе не получится, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Заметив Арея, Амариз разом забыла о своих претензиях и принялась его тискать.  
— Слушай, оставь его мне на часок, а? — попросила она. — А сам иди отдохни.  
— Зачем он тебе? — хмыкнул Айон, нахмурившись. — Сразу говорю — опыты ставить я на нем не позволю!  
— Да какие опыты! — всплеснула руками демоница. — Просто дети — это так здорово!  
Айон с сомнением переводил взгляд с сына на Амариз. Перспектива оставить перепуганного Арея незнакомой тете немного отдавала безрассудством.  
— Останешься с Амариз? — поинтересовался отец, потрепав его по волосам.  
Демоненок оценивающе оглядел демоницу, потом отца и, сравнив, кивнул.  
— Ты с ним аккуратнее, — посоветовал Айон, вздыхая.  
— Да не бойся, ничего страшного не случится! — заверила его Амариз.  
— Я не это имел в виду, — усмехнулся демон. — Просто если он будет тебя за хвост и уши хватать — потом не жалуйся.  
— Весь в тебя! — умилилась Амариз, стискивая Арея в объятиях.  
Демоненок, подтвердив только что сказанное, ухватил ее за хвост.  
— Пап, а почему у нее хвост пушистый, а у тебя костяной? — спросил он удивленно.  
— С возрастом он все чаще задает вопросы, отвечая на которые, я чувствую себя идиотом... — развел руками отец. — Амариз, объясни ему.  
Демоница на минуту задумалась, а потом глубокомысленно изрекла:  
— Потому что!  
Айон засмеялся.  
— Какая универсальная фраза! Вот только если у тебя еще раз что-нибудь взорвется и на вопрос: «Почему так получилось?» ты ответишь: «Потому что!», я тебя саму заставлю руины восстанавливать.  
Амариз уже не слушала. Сощурившись, внимательно разглядывала отца и сына.  
— Ты в детстве точно так же выглядел, — заметила она, сравнивая их. — Он прямо твоя копия.  
— Угу, — согласился Айон. — Надеюсь, не во всем.  
— Боишься, что он, как ты, в молодости поседеет? — лукаво прищурилась демоница. — Кстати, ты мне так и не рассказал, что ты такого увидел в памяти Правителя Ада.  
— И не скажу, — хмыкнул Айон. — Хватит с нас одной седой головы.  
Амариз улыбнулась и уткнулась демоненку в волосы. Он сейчас занимал ее больше всего остального. Слишком давно не удавалось никого потискать, и особенного не с кого было поумиляться. А тут ей вдруг привалило такое счастье!  
— Какой он у тебя милый... Ай!  
Арей цепкими пальчиками схватил ее за ухо. Айон усмехнулся. А он ведь предупреждал.  
— Да уж... Ну, я пошел.  
— Стой! — заверещала демоница. Весь ее восторг вмиг разбился о суровую реальность. — Отцепи его!  
— Не-е, я не умею. Сама, все сама. Ты же профессионал.  
Амариз возмущенно засопела.  
— Вот тебя когда за уши хватают — приятно?!  
— Пока-пока. Не скучай, я через часок вернусь.  
— А-а, стой! Убери его!  
— Ты единственная, кто сможет с ним управиться. Никто больше не располагает такими потрясающими объемами знаний и навыков.  
— А-а... Ну, иди... — смягчилась Амариз, польщенная такой характеристикой.  
Подмигнув ей и поцеловав Арея на прощание, Айон ушел. Демоненок повернулся к доброй пушистой тете и нагло потребовал:  
— Дай уши потрогать!  
Та в ужасе замотала головой.  
— Жадина! — заявил Арей.  
Подбежав к столу, он с интересом осмотрел новый недоделанный прибор и, взяв отвертку, стал носиться по лаборатории, размахивая ей, как мечом. Амариз попыталась его поймать, но маленький демоненок забился под стол. Когда демоница полезла за ним, он прыгнул на нее, вцепившись в уши.  
— Упорный и внезапный... Ну вылитый Айон... — простонала Амариз, пытаясь оторвать от себя назойливого Арея. — Еще и уши все время рвется отрывать... Будешь сидеть спокойно?  
Демоненок помотал головой.  
— А за конфетку? — обреченно спросила Амариз.  
Демоненок задумался.  
— За три, — важно надулся он.  
— Еще торгуется... — вздохнула Амариз.  
— Три конфетки — десять минут сижу спокойно.  
— Тарифы установил... И как только Айон с тобой справляется?  
Арей хитро улыбнулся, показывая, что ни за какие конфетки не выдаст эту тайну.  
— Бунтарь — он и в Аду бунтарь... — проворчала Амариз, роясь в карманах. — Вот тебе пять конфеток. Посиди спокойно полчаса.  
— Тут только половина, — недовольно насупился демоненок.  
— В кредит посиди!  
Чтобы чем-то занять демоненка, который от скуки начал царапать когтями стол, Амариз дала ему старый разломанный прибор и отвертку, чтобы он ковырял не новый стол, а то, что никому не нужно. К приходу Айона Арей собрал нечто, по форме напоминающее Элизиум в уменьшенном масштабе.  
— А у тебя есть двигатель? — спросил он у Амариз, дернув ее за рукав.  
— Ну, есть, — неуверенно пробормотала та.  
— Давай сюда.  
— Приказывает еще... Вот гены... — вздохнула девушка, роясь в ящике со старым хламом.  
То, что после приделанного двигателя эта конструкция полетела, озадачило Амариз до глубины души.  
— Да он гений! — с горящими глазами сообщила она Айону, вошедшему в лабораторию, и только потом заметила, что он ранен. — Ты где был?!  
— В Аду, — непринужденно пожал плечами демон. — Летал набить им морды за то, что они расстроили моего сына.  
— Ну... Гениальная семейка...  
Арей, несшийся за своим маленьким Элизиумом, налетел на отца, и Айон поймал его в объятия.  
— Набегался... Вон, весь мокрый, — усмехнулся он, накрывая рукой его лоб.  
Демоненок попытался стряхнуть ладонь отца со своего лба и продолжить путь, но тот подхватил на руки. Арей стал возмущенно брыкаться и вопить. Его отвлекли от очень важного дела, и он, как всегда, очень активно выражал протест.  
— Капризный он у тебя, — заметила Амариз.  
Айон, улыбаясь, посмотрел на раскрасневшееся от бега личико сына.  
— Зато мой...  
— Тебе не тяжело? — вздохнула Амариз. — Ты бы раны сначала залечил...  
Перестав пинать отца по ранам, демоненок удобно устроился у него на руках и заныл:  
— Можно, я тут останусь? Пап, ну мо-ожно-о?  
— Видишь, Амариз, ему тут понравилось, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Ты его еще в навигаторскую своди! — хмыкнула демоница, дернув хвостом. — Облегчи армии Ада задачу!  
— Потом как-нибудь обязательно свожу, — пообещал Айон. — А сейчас мне отдохнуть надо.  
— Пусти меня! — завопил Арей, вырываясь.  
— Он у тебя неуправляемый. Мое спокойствие на пять конфеток обменял! — застонала Амариз.  
— Это еще дешево, — засмеялся Айон и, покинув лабораторию, направился вместе с Ареем к себе в комнату.  
— Пап, а что с тобой случилось? — спросил демоненок, утихомирившись. Его внимание быстро переключилось, стоило покинуть так понравившееся место.  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся отец. — В моей битве мне еще не раз придется сражаться и получать множество ран.  
— А зачем ты сражаешься, если это больно?  
— Потому что Ад контролирует меня и лишает свободы. Пытается внушить, что Рая не существует. Заставляет меня страдать. Я лучше буду страдать от ран, сражаясь за свое счастье, чтобы иметь на него хотя бы мизерный шанс.  
— Здорово! — заулыбался Арей. — Я хочу быть, как ты. Я никому не хочу подчиняться.  
— И поэтому капризничаешь? — усмехнулся Айон.  
Арей смущенно улыбнулся и потупился. Отец поцеловал его в лоб. Хотелось покусать его за торчащие ушки, облизать мягонькие щечки, потискать и пощекотать, чтобы он весело и беззаботно смеялся. Неудивительно, что это милое, хоть и до жути вредное создание так понравилось Амариз.  
Когда Айон отпустил сына у себя в комнате, тот снова закапризничал. Забившись под стол, он наотрез отказался вылезать оттуда, желая, чтобы отец сам его достал. Айон обвил его хвостом и извлек из укрытия, подавив бунт. Обидевшись, Арей насупился и скрестил руки на груди. Глядя на сердитую мордашку, Айон улыбнулся и прижал демоненка к себе.  
— Пап, а мы умрем? — внезапно спросил тот, обхватывая его ручонками за шею.  
Айон вздрогнул.  
— Нет... Все будет хорошо...  
— Но мама же умерла.  
— Мама умерла... Но мы не умрем... Обещаю...  
— Пап...  
— А?  
— Мне одному страшно оставаться... Посиди со мной...  
— Ничего, мой хороший... Скоро все изменится... Больше нечего будет бояться...  
Арей провел пальчиками по уху отца и сосредоточенно задумался, тут же отвлекшись от темы разговора.  
— Пап, а почему уши на голове растут? — спросил он озадаченно.  
— А где же им еще расти? — улыбнулся Айон наивному ребенку.  
Демоненок задумался.  
— Ну да... На голове места много — должно же оно быть чем-то занято.  
Айон рассмеялся и наконец уложил его в постель.  
— Пап, дай хвост. Мне так легче уснуть, — попросил демоненок, ерзая, чтобы улечься поудобнее, и в итоге сворачиваясь калачиком.  
— Ты в него сейчас вцепишься — не отнимешь потом, — вздохнул Айон. — А мне идти надо.  
— Ну пап... — заныл Арей, глядя на отца большими жалобными глазами.  
— Ладно... — сдался тот.  
Арей схватил загребущими лапками длинный острый наконечник папиного хвоста и куснул его клычками.  
— Зубы режутся? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— А у Амариз хвост пушистый... — задумчиво изрек демоненок. — А у тебя нет...  
— Ну извини, другого у меня тоже нет, — пожал плечами Айон.  
— У меня хвост как у тебя... А я хочу пушистый...  
— Пушистый вот так кусать не получится. Волосы в рот забиваться будут.  
— А я все равно хочу пушистый!  
— И где я, по-твоему, его возьму?  
Арей насупился, готовый разреветься, но, вдруг о чем-то вспомнив, радостно улыбнулся.  
— Пап! А я летающую тарелку собрал! — сообщил он воодушевленно.  
— Я видел, — улыбнулся Айон. — Молодец. Как это у тебя так получилось?  
— Мне делать было нечего, и я ее собрал. Здорово, да? А этот корабль так же летает?  
— Да. Подрастешь, научу тебя им управлять.  
— Ух ты...  
— Арей, спи. Вон, зеваешь уже.  
— Не хочу...  
— А я вижу, что хочешь.  
— Нет...  
Демоненок снова зевнул, показав клычки, и, причмокивая, перевернулся на бок, покусывая кончик отцовского хвоста. Айон погладил сына по хрупким маленьким плечикам, помещающимся под большой отцовской ладонью, и уткнулся носом ему в щеку. Так хотелось защитить его. Никогда больше не позволить произойти с ним чему-то плохому. Сердце переполняла нежность. Он один остался у Айона — самое дорогое сокровище. И теперь ему досталась вся любовь, таящаяся в глубине.  
Арей повернулся лицом к отцу, уставившись на него большими фиолетовыми глазами.  
— Все, мой хороший, спи, — велел Айон, погладив его по голове. — Если хочешь, я попрошу кого-нибудь с тобой посидеть. А мне правда пора.  
— Я не хочу с ними! Я с тобой хочу! — капризно заявил ребенок.  
— Тогда быстрее засыпай.  
— Я не могу засыпать, когда ты торопишься уходить! А расскажи мне сказку!  
— Про что? — устало вздохнул Айон.  
— Про что-нибудь!  
— Ну... Хорошо. Давным-давно на одной далекой планете существовал Рай. Было там одно только добро — все любили друг друга, любили жизнь и делали все, чтобы она всегда оставалась прекрасной. Те, кто жили там, назывались ангелами. Но однажды одного ангела назвали проклятым отступником, дьяволом, и изгнали с родной планеты. Он долго скитался по космосу, ища себе пристанище, и, в конце концов, нашел его здесь, на Земле. Он создал зло, чтобы не помнить добра. Чтобы не скучать по нему. Потому что не мог ничего вернуть.  
— Пап, а Земля — ад?  
— Да. Не перебивай. Так вот. Демоны, живущие здесь, ничего не знали об этом, и им казалось, что только так можно жить. Но один из них узнал правду и захотел вернуться в Рай. Он повел за собой многих, чтобы победить в неравной схватке с Адом...  
— А кто их повел?  
— Я.  
Арей круглыми глазами смотрел на отца. Он явно был под впечатлением от рассказа.  
— Пап, я теперь точно не усну... — пробормотал он ошеломленно.  
— Да что ты будешь делать! — застонал Айон.  
— Пап, я тоже хочу в Рай...  
— Поэтому спи, а я пойду прокладывать дороги в Рай!  
— А откуда ты про него узнал?  
— Арей, если ты сейчас заснешь — я тебе завтра все расскажу!  
— Пап, а дьявол страшный?  
— Не знаю, я его не видел!  
— А почему?  
— Потому что он умер тысячи лет назад!  
Минута прошла в молчании. Потом демон снова велел сыну спать. Арей действительно вскоре уснул, и Айон наконец мог идти по своим делам. Поцеловав маленькое чудо в лобик, он вышел из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. За ней внезапно обнаружилась явно подслушивающая Амариз.  
— Профессия накладывает отпечаток, — констатировала она, подмигивая. — Сказки про себя — это уже мания величия. А это не лечится. Так вот что ты там видел...  
Демон отмахнулся.  
— А красивая сказка... Я теперь тоже в Рай хочу! — заявила Амариз.  
— Меня все еще беспокоят раны, поэтому сейчас мне надо восстановиться, — вздохнул Айон.  
— Ты это... Осторожней там... — предостерегла демоница.  
— Не учи ученого, — хмыкнул Айон.  
— Это кто из нас ученый?! — возмутилась Амариз.  
— Тише, Арей спит.  
— Опять ты себе приключений ищешь. Один пойдешь?  
— А разве один в поле не воин?  
— Вообще-то нет, но ты всегда был исключением...  
— Вот именно.  
— Ну, иди... — тяжело вздохнула Амариз. — Дай хоть галстук завяжу...

Айон вернулся следующим вечером, когда все уже сидели за столом и собирались есть. Раз уж все равно приходилось кормить Арея, сложно было удержаться от такого удовольствия.  
— А ты, я смотрю, уже раны залечил? — поинтересовалась Амариз. — Ты вовремя. Садись ужинать.  
Арей с интересом смотрел вокруг, вертя головой, и таращился во все глаза.  
— Как он тут? Безобразничал небось? — усмехнулся демон, посмотрев на сына.  
Арей возмущенно надулся и заел ярость огромной ложкой каши, напихав ее полные щеки, отчего стал похож на хомяка.  
— Да нет, тебя ждал, — ответила Амариз. — Он же для тебя старается. Когда тебя нет, знаешь, как прилично он себя ведет?  
— Он просто к вам еще не привык. Вот привыкнет, перестанет бояться, будет шалить. Да, кстати, зная терпение некоторых из вас, предупреждаю сразу: пальцем его тронете — палец отрежу.  
— Тетя-я! — заныл Арей, обращаясь к Амариз. — Ты мне еще пять конфеток должна!  
— Четыре! — возмутилась демоница.  
— Еще одна — долговой процент!  
У Амариз не было слов. Пытаясь что-то сказать, она повернулась к Айону, но, увидев, что тот смеется, успокоилась.  
— В кого он у тебя такой? — удрученно спросила она.  
— Сам хотел бы знать.  
Все принялись за еду. Демоненок же, заметив, что на него никто не смотрит, достал из кармана рогатку и пальнул по светильнику на стене. Тот лопнул вдребезги, забрызгав осколками пол. Арей хихикнул. Все воззрились на него со сдержанным неодобрением. Только Айон продолжал невозмутимо есть, даже не отвлекшись на шум. Когда неодобрительные взгляды перевелись на него, он объяснил:  
— Никто не умер, никого не ранило, все живы, здоровы и сыты. Так?  
Все неуверенно кивнули.  
— Вот. Значит, все хорошо. Приятного аппетита.  
Мало кто был согласен с его логикой, но спорить тоже никто не решился. Арей, видя, что его не собираются наказывать за шалость, снова прицелился. Все в один голос заорали, чтобы Айон остановил этот вандализм. Демон с неповторимой мягкостью и непринужденностью велел сыну:  
— Арейчик, кушай кашку.  
Демоненок прижал ушки и послушался, убрав рогатку назад в карман. Остаток ужина прошел в ошарашенной гробовой тишине.  
Потом все разошлись кто куда. Айон же повел Арея к себе. На полпути демоненок вырвался и забежал в приоткрытую дверь какой-то комнаты. Айон вошел следом.  
Это был огромный полутемный зал со стоящим у стены органом. Арей подбежал к инструменту и принялся с интересом его разглядывать. Раньше ему не доводилось видеть ничего подобного. Айон, улыбнувшись, предложил:  
— Хочешь, я тебе сыграю?  
Демоненок кивнул. Чуть прикрыв глаза, Айон коснулся пальцами клавиш. В следующий миг огромный зал пронзила заунывная и печальная мелодия. Разносясь в воздухе, она принимала все новые и новые очертания, к середине сделавшись резкой и страстной, депрессивно-яростной, а под конец снова затихнув и став еле слышной. Но, вновь набирая темп, превратилась в быструю и веселую, словно делая попытку вытеснить из памяти предыдущую. Последняя, самая пронзительная трель, заставила мурашки пробежаться по телу. Арей поднял голову на отца и в полумраке увидел на его щеке отблеск слезы. Он затаил дыхание, не веря своим глазам. Никогда еще он не видел, чтобы отец плакал.  
— Эту мелодию я написал в память о брате... — зачем-то сказал демон в пустоту.  
Он закрыл рукой лицо и, когда убрал ее спустя минуту, Арей снова увидел его улыбку.  
— Ну, пойдем... У тебя еще будет время сюда вернуться.  
Взявшись за руку отца, демоненок в полном молчании дошел до его комнаты. Мысли Айона были далеко. Его мучили воспоминания, ставшие уже неотделимой частью души. Он потерял так много. Но все, абсолютно все потерянное не имело значения, пока у него оставался сын.  
— Пап, поиграй со мной, — попросил Арей, плюхаясь на кровать.  
— Давай ты без меня поиграешь.  
— Одному скучно!  
— А мне некогда.  
— Тогда можно я тут похожу?  
— Одному — нельзя.  
— Тогда пошли вдвоем!  
— Я работаю.  
Снова достав рогатку, демоненок нацелился в окно.  
— Попробуй только, — предупредил отец.  
Арей попробовал. Успев подбежать к окну, Айон отбил снаряд мечом. А потом, подняв его с пола и приглядевшись, подозрительно спросил:  
— Ты где пули взял?  
— У тети на столе.  
— Ну, Амариз... Выворачивай карманы.  
Из карманов демоненка на ковер посыпались пули, гайки, проводки, непонятные детали, две конфетки, модель летающей тарелки, пара пробирок с недобро шипящими жидкостями и даже труп какого-то насекомого. Оглядев все это богатство, Айон покачал головой.  
— Это все я конфискую. И рогатку тоже.  
Арей замотал головой, не желая отдавать такое сокровище, и попытался убежать. Айон быстро поймал его и отобрал грозное оружие. Демоненок завопил так, будто бы у него отнимали сердце, и, отчаянно сражаясь за рогатку, укусил отца. Айон отдернул руку и, увидев, что она прокушена до крови, укоризненно посмотрел на сына. Арей потупился и виновато пробормотал:  
— Я больше так не буду...  
Он принялся неумело зализывать ранку маленьким язычком. Айон улыбнулся и погладил его по голове.  
— Зубастик ты мой... Клычки-то острые уже. Растешь. Ну-ка коготки покажи.  
Демоненок протянул отцу ладошку. Положив его ладонь на свою, Айон посмотрел на маленькие остренькие коготочки, которые сын чуть выпустил наружу. Арей с интересом уставился на папину руку, сравнивая его когти со своими. Ладошка демоненка, маленькая и нежная, просто утопала в широкой ладони отца.  
— Мой хороший... Как вырос уже... — улыбнулся Айон, поцеловав сына в лоб.  
Арей, которому все еще хотелось поиграть, прыгнул на отца, обнимая его за ноги — выше он еще не дотягивался. Засмеявшись, Айон погладил его по волосам и взял на руки. На него уставились большие фиолетовые глаза — открытые и невинные, самые родные. И маленький носик уткнулся в щеку.  
— Па-ап...  
— А?  
— А можно, я тарелку запущу?  
— Тарелку — можно. Надеюсь, ты ее делал из обычных деталей, а не из брони?  
— Не зна-аю...  
— Тогда аккуратнее запускай.  
Айон занялся делами, а Арей стал бегать по комнате за тарелкой. Когда она пролетела над головой демона, тот едва увернулся и выгнал сына в коридор. Арей носился по коридору с большим удовольствием — там было больше места. Так как он совершенно не смотрел вперед, то налетел на демона, который шел навстречу. Тот присел и наклонился, разглядывая мальчика.  
— Чего ворон считаешь? Так и в стену можно врезаться.  
Задрав голову, Арей оценивающе окинул взглядом двухметрового демона и, прижав ушки, выдал:  
— Дядя, я тебя боюсь.  
— Почему? — искренне удивился демон.  
— Потому что ты не помещаешься в пределах моей видимости, — объяснил Арей.  
Демон завис, переваривая фразу. Айон, вышедший из комнаты, чтобы проверить, что делает сын, с гордостью улыбнулся.  
— Гениальный ребенок.  
Арей спрятался за отца, выглядывая только одном глазком.  
— Не бойся, тебя никто не обидит, — успокоил Айон.  
Отпустив его штанину, Арей неуверенно подошел к демону. И, еще раз посмотрев на него, заключил:  
— Нет, все равно боюсь.  
— Ничего, привыкнешь, — махнул рукой отец. — Тут, в принципе, бояться нечего. Только к Рейджу лучше не подходи — у него нервы слабые.  
— Папа, а я пить хочу! — заявил Арей, повисая на нем.  
— Эрдо, отведи его на кухню, — велел Айон пугающему дяде.  
— Я с ним не пойду! — насупился сын. — Я с тобой пойду!  
Вздохнув, Айон повел демоненка попить.  
— Правильно, набегался, а мне теперь с тобой по этажам ходить. Сколько раз просил Амариз скоростной лифт сделать...  
Арей, вприпрыжку идущий по коридору, остановился и, дергая отца за край рубашки, попросил:  
— Понеси меня!  
Айон взял его на руки. Сын тут же обнял за шею и куснул зубками ухо. Похоже, он только этого и ждал.  
— На тебя никакого терпения не хватит, — вздохнул Айон.  
На кухне Арей умудрился стянуть пару пирожных, стоило отцу на секунду отвернуться. Демон покачал головой, глядя, как сын пытается прожевать пирожное, пока никто не видит.  
— Да ешь ты нормально, никто ж не отнимает! — не вытерпел он.  
Арей от неожиданности поперхнулся и, кашляя, затравленно посмотрел на отца, прижав ушки.  
— Да... Плохо на тебя мама влияла... — вздохнул Айон. И тише, самому себе, добавил: — А теперь ее нет...


	31. Глава 31. Беззаботное детство

— Что, все Марису вспоминаешь? По бутылке вина на столе уже могу предсказать твой ответ.  
Айон мрачно посмотрел на Амариз, невзначай заглянувшую к нему, и отпил из бокала. Разве по его виду не было ясно, что ему хотелось побыть одному? Обычно она не лезла, уважая его личное пространство. Однако сейчас села рядом и приобняла за плечи. И, склонившись над ухом, шепнула мягко и вкрадчиво, словно психолог пациенту:  
— Ну, Айон, так нельзя. Уже шесть лет прошло, скоро Арей вырастет и начнет сюда своих девочек таскать, а ты все один сидишь и пьешь.  
— А что ты предлагаешь? — хмыкнул демон.  
— У тебя шесть лет никого не было! Послушай, ты заслужил быть любимым! Ты вечно только отдаешь и ничего не забираешь взамен! У Арея сейчас такой возраст, он всеми днями пропадает не пойми где, а ты вообще один! Я тебе спиться не позволю!  
— Амариз! — рявкнул Айон, одергивая пылкую блюстительницу своего личного счастья. — Любовь не появляется от одного желания!  
— Да ты в город спустись — тебе же люди пачками на шею будут вешаться! Тебе сотня с небольшим, юность, весна, самый расцвет! А ты сидишь тут, как старик, и трясешься над воспоминаниями!  
— Прекрати орать!  
— Ты сам орешь!  
— А как мне тебя перекрикивать?!  
— Никак! Прислушайся к ученому!  
— Да что ты знаешь?! У тебя даже секса никогда не было!  
— Из-за тебя все! Я для кого стараюсь?! Все личное время в работу вкладываю, тружусь, и вот она — благодарность!  
Айон остыл и, замолчав, уставился в окно. Амариз вздохнула.  
— Ты какой-то дерганый стал. Вчера даже на Арея наорал, а еще будешь доказывать, что у тебя все нормально. У него трудный возраст, но он это переживет и забудет, а для тебя это адская мука.  
— Ты мне будешь про ад рассказывать? — невесело хмыкнул Айон. — А на Арея я наорал потому, что он домой вернулся в три часа ночи. Вот бы у него крылья только лет в двадцать пять выросли... Не на цепь же его сажать?  
— А я тебе говорю: сходи, развейся!  
— Отстань!  
— А...  
— Это приказ!  
— Ты предводитель восстания, а не командир батальона демонов! У нас свобода слова!  
Не выдержав, Айон с воем поднялся, взял плащ и распахнул окно, собираясь улететь подальше.  
— Если этот дьяволеныш опять притащится ночью — предупреди его, что одной лекцией это не закончится. Парой минут назиданий он в этот раз точно не отделается.  
— Да лети уже... Удачи! — крикнула Амариз ему вслед.  
Закрыв окно, она улыбнулась и убрала со стола вино. С годами Айон стал более нервным. Нравилось вспоминать его прежним — самоуверенно-веселым, и надеяться, что это тоже пройдет. Он начал считать, что несет ответственность за Арея, и превратился в строгого родителя с тяжелым характером. Хотя демоненок прекрасно воспитывался сам.  
— Влюбиться тебе надо, братишка, влюбиться, — задорно хихикнула Амариз.  
Влюбиться и наконец отстать от ребенка. Перестать портить жизнь себе и ему.

Айон вернулся уже за полночь, порядочно утомившись и надеясь завершить этот день спокойным сном. Но без происшествий добраться до своей спальни ему было не суждено. Навстречу вышел Арей. Айон нахмурился, глядя в задорные и нахальные детские глаза. Все это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
— Пап, ты сам позже меня возвращаешься, а вчера на меня за это наорал, — заявил сын, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Мне можно, — мрачно ответил демон.  
— Он начальник — ему все можно, — драматическим шепотом произнесла Амариз, появившаяся словно из ниоткуда. И снова — там, где она меньше всего была нужна.  
Айон устало вздохнул. Все это его окончательно доконало. И проще было бы просто забить и отправиться спать. Но судьба не оставила ни шанса.  
— Твой сын тут кое-что натворил, — осторожно сообщила демоница. Арей прожег ее недовольным взглядом.  
— Та-ак! — протянул Айон, нахмуриваясь. — И что на этот раз?  
— Разбил монитор в навигаторской.  
— Раз... — поперхнулся демон. — Убью нахрен!  
— Тише, не кипятись... Восстановлю... Там всего-то на пару месяцев работы...  
— Пару месяцев?!  
— Айон... Даже я уже тебя бояться начинаю...  
— Арей! Сейчас же иди сюда!  
Амариз поскорее ретировалась, предоставив отцу и сыну разбираться самостоятельно. Арей вразвалку подошел к отцу и уставился на него нахальными глазами. Айон положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо. Наглости у демоненка заметно поубавилось. С возрастом он стал еще невыносимее и вообще перестал бояться отца, но на этот раз ему сделалось не по себе.  
— Я даже не хочу знать, как ты умудрился разбить монитор, — процедил Айон.  
— Я не виноват... — пискнул сын. — Я хотел посмотреть, о чем вы позавчера с Амариз говорили, что ты из лаборатории такой злой ушел, запись искал, а там пол скользкий был, я поскользнулся, а у меня с собой был твой меч, и я рукояткой попал прямо в монитор... А потом я случайно на что-то нажал, Элизиум тряхнуло, а я, чтобы не упасть, за меч уцепился, и еще половину экрана разбил...  
Едва сдерживаясь, Айон убрал руку и, закрыв глаза, принялся считать до ста в тщетной попытке успокоиться. Арей молчал, прижав уши и благоразумно прекратив нарываться. Он уже и так натворил достаточно, чтобы разозлить отца. Умудрился пробить небьющийся экран единственной способной на это вещью — отцовским мечом, который тоже не должен был таскать с собой, да и вообще брать без спросу. Он был теперь кругом виноват. Хотя это было всего лишь неудачное стечение обстоятельств! И вообще, нечего было раскидывать кругом мечи, раз уж их запрещалось брать!  
— Как так можно умудриться?! — заорал Айон, не справившись с собой. — Ты идиот?! Как Элизиум теперь летать будет?! Как вести корабль, если не видно, куда летишь?!  
Арей сглотнул. Он впервые видел отца в таком бешенстве.  
— Я больше не буду... — жалобно промямлил он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
Айон схватил его за шкирку и потащил за собой.  
— А если на нас нападут?! Ты соображаешь, что нас перебьют всех сразу же?! Из-за твоих игр идиотских мы все умрем! Жизнь — не я! Она тебя вот так жалеть не станет! Ты хоть понимаешь, что из-за тебя мы все подвергаемся чудовищному риску?!  
Айон втолкнул плачущего Арея в свою комнату и, закрыв дверь, повернулся к нему.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это уже не игрушки? Не битье светильников из рогатки, не кража реактивов из лаборатории, даже не кислота, которую ты недавно разлил в коридоре? Ты понимаешь, что твои шалости могут стоить нам жизни?  
Демоненок всхлипнул и жалобно проныл:  
— Я не хоте-ел...  
— Я не для того столько лет пахал, чтобы все за секунду рухнуло из-за твоей глупости! Сейчас монитор разбил — в следующий раз из-за тебя Элизиум на землю рухнет?!  
— Я не специально...  
— Пошел вон с глаз моих! Еще раз увижу, что шастаешь, где не надо — на поводке буду водить!  
Арей прошмыгнул мимо отца и бегом понесся по коридору, на ходу утирая слезы. Сев за стол, Айон со вздохом откинулся на стуле и запрокинул голову, пытаясь расслабиться. Минуту спустя он уже жалел, что накричал на сына. То же самое можно было объяснить и по-человечески.  
«В конце концов, — подумал демон, — не стоит срываться на тех, кого любишь. И, что еще важнее, он тоже любит меня. Пока любит».  
Обдумав все это, Айон решил пойти извиниться. Хотя бы за односторонний разговор на повышенных тонах.  
Арей сидел у себя на кровати, разглядывая меч отца. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, он вздрогнул и поднял голову.  
— Ты еще и меч мой поцарапал? — хмуро спросил Айон, позабыв о своих первоначальных намерениях при виде этой картины. — А ну отдай сюда. Это не игрушка. Тебе кто вообще разрешил его брать?  
— Мне просто Амариз сказала, что твоим мечом можно все, что угодно, разрезать. Вот я и захотел проверить... — виновато ответил сын.  
— Еще раз увижу, что ты без спроса берешь такие вещи — накажу. И в навигаторской не смей больше появляться. Часто ты там записи просматриваешь?  
— Когда делать нечего... Или когда что-то узнать хочется...  
— Значит, часто. Я тебе не говорил, что подсматривать нехорошо?  
— Говорил...  
— Ну?  
— Я больше не буду...  
— Ты с возрастом меня совсем перестаешь слушаться. Хочешь самостоятельности — я тебе даже в город летать разрешил одному, но такое бездумное поведение — поведение неразумного ребенка, который не имеет тех прав, что я тебе дал. С этого дня из Элизиума один ты больше не выйдешь. Ослушаешься — поверь, очень сильно пожалеешь. Ты не понимаешь, как все серьезно? Это не наказание, а мера предосторожности. Я враг всего мира, а значит, и ты тоже. И пока никто не знает, что ты демон, а тем более мой сын, все в порядке. Но я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы поверить в то, что ты никогда никому не проболтаешься.  
— А я что, виноват, что я твой сын? Я не могу сидеть здесь, в четырех стенах, в полном одиночестве! И не хочу! И не буду!  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы тебя убил кто-нибудь?!  
— Да я скоро сам тут сдохну от скуки и безысходности! Ты только и делаешь, что работаешь, а мне что делать?!  
Глядя в полные негодования глаза сына, Айон смягчился и со вздохом прижал его к себе. Пискнув от неожиданности, Арей затих и позволил погладить себя по волосам.  
— Арей, вот скажи, я тебе зла желал когда-нибудь? — вновь решился попытать счастья Айон. Уже не находилось слов, чтобы объяснить.  
— Нет...  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы тот день, когда умерла мама, повторился?  
— Нет...  
— Тогда, пожалуйста, не делай больше глупостей.  
— Не буду...  
— Умница. Я знал, что ты меня поймешь.  
Демоненок поудобнее устроился у отца на груди и задумчиво сообщил:  
— А мне сегодня сказали, что я сын Сатаны...  
Айон едва сумел подавить смешок.  
— Это кто тебе так сказал?  
— Женщина... Мы с ребятами в нее на спор из рогаток стреляли... Я больше всех попал...  
— В каком смысле «попал»?  
— Во всех... Я стрелял лучше всех, а она нас увидела... Остальные убежали, а меня она поймала... За ухо, как мама в детстве... До сих пор больно... Вот... Она спросила, а я ей рассказал, что у меня мамы нет, а я с тобой живу... Она спросила, кто ты, а ты же велел не говорить, вот я и сказал, что ты красивый, высокий, мускулистый и добрый... А она спросила, где мы живем, чтобы прийти и с тобой поговорить... А ты же велел не говорить...  
— И чем у вас все закончилось?  
— Она мне сказала, что, если хочешь, приходи завтра к ней в бар на площади.  
Демон улыбнулся. У людей был очень интересный способ соблазнять мужчин.  
— Ладно... Ухо-то сильно болит?  
Арей кивнул. Айон поцеловал его в ушко. Маленькое сокровище кто-то обидел, и теперь хотелось окутать его утешающей нежностью. Все же он был таким милым. Хоть и проказничал порой.  
— А ты меня ругать не будешь, что я в прохожих из рогатки стрелял? — обеспокоенно спросил демоненок.  
— Буду, — пообещал отец. — Но сейчас настроения нет. Вот если снова разобьешь что-нибудь — я тебе обязательно это припомню.  
— Пап, ты такой хороший...  
— Бери с меня пример.  
— Угу...  
Улыбаясь, Айон покрепче обнял сына и уткнулся в растрепанные черные волосы. Злость почему-то прошла уже окончательно. Главное, что с Ареем все было хорошо. Что он все понял. Остальное не имело значения. Можно было восстановить разрушенный Элизиум. А вот разрушенные отношения или разрушенную жизнь...  
— Пап, а можно, я сегодня с тобой посплю? — попросил Арей.  
— Что так?  
— Не знаю... Страшно...  
— Почему страшно-то?  
— Меня еще никогда на улице не ловили...  
Айон усмехнулся. Сын тоже не злился на него. И не перестал доверять. Искать защиты под родным крылом. Как же нравилось ощущать себя его всемогущим защитником... Хоть в чем-то оставаться авторитетом для него.  
— Ну, раз так, я не против. Пойдем. Тебе вообще давно уже спать пора. Скоро светать начнет.  
— Вот... А ты все шастаешь где-то...  
— Какой ты некультурный... Знаешь, может, мне порой и некогда бывает заниматься твоим воспитанием, но я имею полное право отгородить тебя от влияния улицы. Тем более, что я и так немало для тебя делаю. Хотя... Может, и мало... Ты сам как считаешь?  
— Ты работаешь много. Я тебя в последнее время вообще очень редко вижу. Поэтому и возвращаюсь так поздно. Что мне тут без тебя делать? А с ребятами хоть весело...  
— Арей...  
— Что?  
— Хочешь, я завтрашний день проведу с тобой?  
— Хочу! Конечно, хочу!  
— Тогда пошли поскорее спать.  
С утра Айон полетел в церковь. Арей увязался с ним. Всю службу он нервно озирался, постоянно бегал на улицу и обратно, стучал когтями по лавке, громко шептал что-то и пытался чертить пентаграммы. В конце концов отец взял сына за руку, давая понять, чтобы он сидел смирно. Демоненок, выпустив коготки, царапнул его ладонь. Айон так сурово на него посмотрел, что Арей прижал уши и больше не возникал. Только когда они вышли из церкви, спросил:  
— Пап, а что за дела у тебя могут быть в церкви?  
— А что?  
— Просто интересно...  
— Не забивай себе голову, — отмахнулся Айон. Очень уж не хотелось объяснять, кого он надеялся здесь встретить и посвящать сына в личные дела. — Ты, кстати, вел себя безобразно. Это надо же было додуматься — пентаграмму в церкви чертить. Я тебя вчера предупреждал?  
— Предупреждал...  
— Вот, а значит...  
— О! А вон мой друг! — перебил Арей, вырываясь и убегая вперед к какому-то мальчишке.  
— Неуправляемый... — тяжело вздохнул демон.  
Засунув руки в карманы, он неспешным шагом подошел к ребятам. Сын уже вовсю обсуждал что-то со своим приятелем.  
— Круто тебя вчера та тетка поймала! — восхищался тот. — Мы уж думали, тебе достанется!  
Демоненок, преисполненный гордости, выпятил грудь и высоко задрал подбородок. За него сына и поймал Айон.  
— Ты куда побежал, чудо мое ненаглядное? — усмехнулся он.  
— Папа! — возмутился Арей, вырываясь. — Не позорь меня перед друзьями!  
— Ух ты! — восхищенно протянул вышеупомянутый друг. — Это что, твой папа? Мне бы такого!  
— Фиг! — показал язык демоненок. — Только у меня такой папа!  
Слушая, как его обсуждают и оценивают, Айон тихо поражался наглости молодежи. Наконец он взял Арея за ухо и оттащил от восхищенного друга, который уже перешел на ругательства, совершенно не стесняясь взрослого человека.  
— Пап, ну ты чего! — возмутился демоненок, потирая многострадальное ухо.  
— Это я чего?! Что это за друг, я тебя спрашиваю?! У тебя что, все друзья такие?!  
— Да... А чем он тебе не нравится?  
— Все! Будешь сидеть дома!  
— Я не хочу дома сидеть!  
— Я сказал, значит, будешь!  
— Мне все равно, что ты сказал!  
Арей решительно пошел назад, к другу, но отец поймал его за руку и, прежде, чем он начал вырываться, влепил ему пощечину. Демоненок как-то сразу притих и отвернулся, опустив голову. Айон погладил его по волосам.  
— Прости... Мой хороший, слышишь, прости... Просто ты, выражаясь вашим языком, уже достал... Монитор, люди, рогатки, друзья, пентаграммы, кислота на полу... Даже у меня терпение не вечно... Пошли в Элизиум.  
Он взял сына за руку, но тот вырвался, пытаясь убежать. Вцепившись ему в плечи и теряя остатки терпения, Айон произнес строго и безжалостно:  
— Ты не понимаешь, когда тебе нормально объясняют? Я могу и по-другому объяснить. Последний раз спрашиваю: ты будешь себя нормально вести?  
— Пусти меня! Я вообще из дома уйду!  
— Значит, не понимаешь...  
Арей попытался вырваться снова, царапаясь и кусаясь. За что получил очередную пощечину и, перестав сопротивляться, заплакал.  
— Почему ты себя так ведешь? — измученно вздохнул Айон. — Я тебя что, на расстрел веду? Вон экзорцисты идут, ты хочешь, чтобы они тебя убили? Черт...  
Экзорцисты тоже заметили демона и, ускоряя шаг, направились к нему. Айон мгновенно взлетел, подхватив сына на руки. Он до смерти перепугался за него.  
Один из экзорцистов полоснул мечом воздух в следующую секунду после этого, едва не достав их. Айон тихо ругнулся и мысленно проклял его. Он появился крайне не вовремя. Прервал акт воспитания. Все вокруг мешали исполнять отцовский долг!  
Вопящего и ревущего во весь голос Арея пришлось затаскивать в Элизиум почти насильно. Нервы у Айона были уже на пределе. Он за шкирку дотащил сына до его комнаты и, как тот ни брыкался, втолкнул внутрь.  
— Сиди тут и думай! Нас сейчас из-за тебя обоих убить могли!  
Яростно оскалившись, демоненок царапнул отца по лицу. Айон схватил его за запястье и так сжал, что он пискнул от боли.  
— Ты у меня не то, что из Элизиума, ты у меня из комнаты больше не выйдешь!  
— Ненавижу тебя!  
Айон замахнулся, но, увидев, как Арей зажмурился и прижал уши, отпустил его и ушел, хлопнув дверью. С другой стороны прошуршал закрываемый замок. Демоненок бросился на кровать и уткнулся в подушку, рыдая. И зачем он только вообще решил провести день с отцом!  
Вечером, услышав, как кто-то открывает дверь, он с надеждой подскочил к ней, но это была всего лишь Амариз.  
— Пойдем ужинать, — позвала она, сочувственно глядя на него.  
Айона за ужином не было. Арей спросил, почему, на что Роз ответила, что он занят. Амариз же тихо сказала, что демоненок его обидел.  
— Иди хоть извинись, — посоветовала она.  
— Не пойду, — буркнул Арей.  
— Ну и дурак, — пожала плечами Амариз. — Это ж как надо довести Айона, чтобы он ходил по Элизиуму и на всех орал. Кстати, Роз, сегодня твоя очередь убирать посуду.  
— Какую посуду? — не въехала та.  
— Которая пострадала в неравной борьбе Айона с собой. Во-о-он там осколки валяются. Так как это произошло при попытке его накормить, то еда там же. Пол мыть тоже тебе.  
— Ну охренеть! — возмутилась Роз. — Он из-за меня, что ли, психует?! Вон этот камикадзе пускай и убирает!  
— А этого он вообще из комнаты выпускать не велел, — встрял Рейдж. — Тем более, ты все равно ни хера не делаешь.  
— Если Айона нет, это не значит, что можно выражаться! — одернула Амариз. — Тебе днем мало было? Вот уж кто камикадзе!  
Проблему таки решили мирно. После ужина все разошлись, только Амариз, отдыхая, откинулась на стуле подремать.  
— А что, папа сегодня вообще ничего не ел? — спросил Арей. — Он... не выходил?  
— Нет. Просидел весь день у себя. Он в Рейджа тарелкой запустил. Ты бы слышал, как тот матерился...  
— Может, я ему что-нибудь отнесу? — предложил демоненок виновато. Хотелось найти хоть какой-то повод увидеться с отцом.  
— Рискни. Но учти — тарелки он кидает очень метко.  
Демоненок обреченно кивнул. Выбрав самую легкую посуду, Амариз отправила его к Айону с этим печальным напутствием. Арей долго перетаптывался на месте, прежде чем решился постучать. На стук никто не ответил. Тогда он, глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув, надавил на ручку и вошел.  
Айон спал на кровати. Его длинные седые волосы разметались по простыне. Одежда висела на спинке стула как попало, что свидетельствовало о явной усталости. Отец всегда ругал за неаккуратность. Это было важно для него.  
Поставив еду на стол, Арей сел рядом с отцом, раздумывая, стоит ли его будить. Размышляя, он разглядывал его лицо. Спокойное, умиротворенное, расслабленное. Седые брови, небольшая складка между ними, едва заметные морщинки под глазами. Отец казался красивым. Всегда. Хотелось походить на него.  
Айон приоткрыл глаза, когда сын погладил его по щеке. Арей отдернул руку и на всякий случай отскочил. Очень не хотелось, чтобы на нем снова сорвали неудовлетворенность. Айон сел, массируя руками виски, и чуть поморщился, как от боли.  
— Арей... Ты что здесь делаешь?  
— Я тебе поесть принес...  
Не давая отцу опомниться, демоненок поскорее подал ему еду. Айон спросонья пару секунд поизучал ее взглядом, а потом спросил:  
— Ты сам-то ужинал?  
— Да...  
— И наелся?  
— А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Да у меня аппетита вообще нет... Да и есть мне не надо... Эх... Ладно, иди сюда...  
Арей запрыгнул на постель, и отец обнял его за плечи.  
— Разделим так — мне еда, тебе десерт. Идет?  
Демоненок радостно закивал. Он был за всеми руками, ногами и хвостом.  
— Пап, а ты меня простил? — заискивающе спросил он, прижимаясь к демону.  
Айон улыбнулся и запустил пальцы ему в волосы.  
— Если обещаешь себя так больше никогда не вести.  
— Обещаю...  
Отец куснул демоненка за ушко. Арей хихикнул и, вернув себе наконец игривое настроение, ответил тем же — легонько впился зубками ему в шею. Айон, смеясь, обнял его еще крепче. Хотелось затискать сына и защекотать, чтобы снова услышать его веселый смех.  
Вот бы он всегда был таким. Милым и покладистым. Не разносил бы все вокруг, а довольно урчал, прижавшись к отцовскому боку. Но склонность к разрушению была у него в крови. Увлеченный игрой, Арей задел локтем тарелку с супом, случайно расплескав его, и прижал ушки, созерцая последствия.  
— По-моему, везде, где ты появляешься, после этого остается только апокалипсис... — вздохнул Айон.  
Демоненок виновато пожал плечами, показывая, что это не специально, и принялся слизывать суп с отца.  
— Зато я теперь знаю, как заставить тебя есть, — улыбнулся тот.  
— Пап...  
— Что?  
— Давай десерт.  
Айон засмеялся и потрепал сына по волосам. Арей уселся на него, обхватив руками за шею. Уставился коварно блестящими фиолетовыми глазками. Любимый. Самый ценный. Когда он просто обнимал и так доверчиво прижимался, не нужно было больше ничего. Переполняло всеобъемлющее счастье.  
Айон поцеловал сына в щеку и с улыбкой уткнулся в нее.  
— Мой хороший... Арей, ты такой хороший, когда сидишь спокойно...  
— А когда не сижу — плохой?  
— Ну...  
Демоненок насупился.  
— Малыш... Я же тебя люблю...  
Вполне довольный после такого признания, Арей не мог долго сидеть спокойно, как бы это ни нравилось отцу, и стал перебирать его волосы.  
— Пап...  
— А?  
— Ты меня научишь на мечах драться?  
— Научу, если хочешь.  
— Хочу... Ты же так классно дерешься... Пап... А можно я тебе волосы заплету?  
— Зачем?  
— Для красоты...  
— Ну заплети...  
Было приятно чувствовать, как сын дышит в затылок. Как перебирает волосы маленькими пальчиками, складывая пряди в косу. Она вышла красивой и длинной. Довольный результатом, Арей велел:  
— Все время так ходи.  
Улыбнувшись, Айон обнял его и уткнулся ему в макушку.  
— Мой маленький... А у меня когда-то тоже черные волосы были...  
— А тебе так больше идет. У тебя волосы такие белые, красивые... И кожа смуглая...  
— А глаза у нас с тобой одинаковые...  
— Ага...  
Айон взял его руку и развернул запястье внутренней стороной, сравнивая со своим.  
— Видишь маленький шрам? У меня такой же. Это родовой знак.  
— Классно...  
— Так, я не понял, ты конфеты будешь?  
— Конечно, буду!  
— Так ешь. У меня в столе еще есть. Хочешь, возьми. Я их с кухни перетащил, чтобы тебе скармливать.  
Демоненок на мгновение прижался щекой к груди отца и, счастливый, слез с кровати, чтобы порыться в ящиках. Пока он искал провизию, Айон слизал с себя остатки супа и собрался потихоньку вставать.  
— Пап, а это что? — спросил Арей, доставая что-то из ящика. Айон пригляделся.  
— Карта памяти. А что?  
— А почему она у тебя лежит?  
— Потому что в навигаторской монитор разбит. Я ее тут хотел посмотреть.  
— А что на ней?  
— Что надо. Положи на место.  
— Пап, скажи, мне интересно.  
— Сказал — положи на место.  
Демоненок фыркнул и незаметно запихнул карту памяти себе в карман.  
Он еще немного побыл с отцом, а потом, придя к себе, тут же воткнул ее в компьютер, и на мониторе отобразилось содержимое. Множество записей разного времени, но все их объединяло одно — на каждой был Арей. Это он понял, просмотрев десяток. Были те, где он мастерил что-то в лаборатории, те, где пакостил по мелочи, была даже запись, где он разбил монитор. И, что его впечатлило больше всего — сегодняшний день, который он провел в своей комнате после ссоры с отцом.  
Чувствуя нарастающую злость, Арей пошел к нему. И, войдя без стука, с порога заорал безо всяких церемоний:  
— Ты что, за мной следишь?!  
Увидев карту памяти, которую сын принес как доказательство, Айон подошел к нему и первым делом ее отобрал. А потом влепил хлесткую пощечину.  
— Тебе кто разрешил ее воровать?  
— Да пошел ты! — заявил Арей, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти самому.  
Айон поймал его за локоть и больно дернул на себя.  
— Мне надоели твои истерики, — произнес он строго. — «Уйду из дома», «повешусь в зале на люстре», «никогда с тобой разговаривать не буду»... Ничем в жизни не дорожишь. И жизнью не дорожишь. Похоже, не помешает наказывать тебя почаще.  
— Ты хочешь почаще слышать, что я тебя ненавижу?! — прошипел демоненок. — Лучше бы моим папой был человек! Я бы не должен был скрываться от всех, бояться за свою жизнь и жить на корабле в компании демонов, которых ненавидят даже собственные сородичи!  
Айон сощурился, глядя на сына с ледяной яростью.  
— Пошел вон, — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
— Что?.. — выдохнул Арей.  
— Пошел вон отсюда! — со злостью повторил Айон. — Хоть к людям, хоть к демонам, мне все равно! И можешь не возвращаться!  
Секунду Арей не отрывал взгляда от отца. А затем быстро развернулся и побежал прочь. Айон, опомнившись, догнал его и, обняв, прижал к себе.  
— Арей... Малыш... Прости... — прошептал он виновато. Снова сдали нервы. Он устал слышать вечные обвинения. И никакой благодарности. Как будто он делал недостаточно. Как будто вообще не могло быть достаточно.  
Демоненок оттолкнул отца и, шмыгнув носом, побежал по коридору, на ходу утирая рукавом слезы. Видимо, это был уже перебор. Эту грань переходить не стоило. Взрослый вообще не должен был переругиваться с ребенком. Вестись на его провокации. Обижать в ответ. Арей ведь часто делал это специально. Чтобы выразить неудовлетворенность, которую не мог показать иначе. Или убедиться, что его будут любить, несмотря ни на что.  
Над этим стоило подумать, а не поддержать перекидывание обвинениями. Айон понимал, что сам несет ответственность за разногласия в их отношениях. Как взрослый, он был обязан заботиться о сыне. Проводить с ним время. Общаться — просто общаться, а не шляться черте где целыми днями, и приходить, только чтобы отругать. Арею наверняка хотелось поговорить о своих проблемах, обсудить какие-то волнующие переживания. Да просто рассказать, как прошел день. А он получал только короткую лекцию, как нельзя себя вести, и вновь оставался совсем один.  
Когда Айон вошел к нему в комнату, он плакал, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Демон сел на кровать и погладил его по вздрагивающим от рыданий плечам.  
— Мой хороший... — шепнул он ласково. — Не плачь... Весь мир не стоит одной твоей слезы... Арей... Я все, что хочешь, для тебя сделаю...  
— Уйди! — огрызнулся демоненок.  
— Арей...  
— Я тебя ненавижу!  
— За что?  
— Ты злой!  
— Но я же тебя люблю...  
— Видеть тебя не хочу!  
— Арей...  
— Уйди!  
— Да, я на тебя накричал... Но ты меня сам доводишь... Нельзя так себя вести...  
— Вот уйду к людям, и все мне будет можно! Без твоих поучений и назиданий, что мои шалости могут стоить нам жизни!  
— То есть, я для тебя ничего не значу? Я тебе жить мешаю, да?  
— Да!  
— Вот и отлично! Вот и сиди тут один! Я тебе больше слова не скажу! Сопляк неблагодарный!  
Айон ушел, громко хлопнув дверью. С полки от такого бурного проявления эмоций свалилась пара книг. Арей последний раз всхлипнул и, утершись рукавом, поднял книги и запустил их по очереди в дверь в попытке продемонстрировать свою ярость. Если уж отец вел себя как ребенок, то чего он вообще хотел в ответ?

Они не разговаривали уже неделю. Последний раз такое было, когда Арей еще не научился говорить. Пересекаясь в коридоре или за обедом, они так смотрели друг на друга, что даже Амариз боялась уговаривать их помириться. Демоненка все бесило из-за того, что отец делал вид, будто бы его не существует. Подойти и извиниться он не догадался — гордость не рассматривала такой вариант.  
Когда отец улетел куда-то, Арей пробрался в навигаторскую, вход в которую ему был категорически запрещен. Чтобы хоть как-то обратить на себя внимание Айона, он решил снова как-нибудь напакостить. Монитор так и не починили, и на месте экрана до сих пор торчали осколки. У демоненка вдруг проснулась совесть. Он вспомнил, как отец ругал его за разбитый монитор, и не зря ругал — это он понимал. Действительно, как вести корабль, если не знаешь, куда летишь?  
Арей вздохнул и уселся рядом с пультом, стараясь не задеть кнопки. Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы все же попросить у Айона прощения, но не успел додумать эту мысль — Элизиум тряхнуло, и сверху с разбитого монитора посыпались осколки. Демоненка немного оцарапало их потоком, но, быстро выбежав из навигаторской, он уставился в окно.  
На корабль напало одно из огромных чудовищ, которых демоны использовали как «тяжелую артиллерию». Айон, которого спасала отменная реакция, мастерски уворачивался от его когтей и кричал Амариз, чтобы она включила защитное поле. Арей, прекрасно знавший, как оно включается, вернулся в навигаторскую и совершил первый в своей жизни бескорыстный добрый поступок. Силовое поле, сомкнувшись ровно вокруг шеи монстра, оставило того без головы.  
Через пять минут Айон появился в навигаторской. Арей так и сидел на пульте, ковыряя остатки монитора старой отверткой, которую часто носил с собой. Увидев отца, он демонстративно отвернулся, продолжая мучить монитор, но Айон прошел мимо, даже не обратив на него внимания, и стал копаться в настройках. Это обидело Арея до глубины души. Не придумав ничего лучше, он запустил в Айона отверткой. Та, ударившись о пульт, отскочила в разбитый монитор. Демон хладнокровно стащил сына с пульта за ухо и выпроводил за дверь.  
Стоя в коридоре и потирая многострадальное ухо, Арей готовил план мести. Для его воплощения требовалась лаборатория Амариз, куда его по понятным причинам тоже не пускали. Но он нашел способ пробраться и туда.  
В тот момент, когда демоненок копался в ящике с взрывчатыми веществами, он спиной почувствовал, что позади него кто-то есть. И, резко обернувшись, увидел Айона. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и укоризненно смотрел на сына. Сознавая, что сейчас ему попадет и за это, демоненок решил сыграть на опережение. Состроив жалобные глазки, он невинным голосом произнес:  
— Папа, прости, я просто поиграть хотел...  
Отец усмехнулся и со вздохом обнял его за плечи. Арей так сильно вцепился в него, что было ясно — больше ни за что не отпустит.  
— Я видел, как ты одну колбу себе в карман успел засунуть, — строго, но насмешливо произнес Айон. — Положи на место.  
Демоненок с недовольством послушался. Отец почесал его за ушком. Уверившись, что окончательно прощен, Арей довольно заурчал и потерся щекой о руку Айона.  
— Пап, ты на меня больше не сердишься? — спросил он с надеждой.  
— Я и не сердился.  
— Ты со мной неделю не разговаривал...  
— Это ты со мной не разговаривал.  
— Ты не разговаривал!  
— А ты даже не пытался.  
— Да ну тебя!  
— Тихо, не ори.  
— Пап! Я хочу повеситься!  
— Попробуй только. Накажу.  
— Как? — ехидно осведомился демоненок. — В угол перевесишь?  
— В кого ты такой наглый?  
— В тебя!  
— Почему?  
— А у меня больше никого нет!  
— Пошли, гений ты мой. Чтоб я больше тебя тут не видел.  
— Если бы ты не смотрел записи, то ты бы меня тут не видел!  
— Прекрати хамить, а то сейчас по губам получишь.  
— Ты злой!  
— Я злой?!  
— Ну не я же!  
— Арей!  
— Не кричи на ребенка!  
— Кто ребенок?! Ты ребенок?! Двенадцать лет уже, а как оболтусом был, так и остался! Я в твои годы...  
— А ты еще не знаешь, кем я в твои годы буду!  
Айон тяжело вздохнул. Спорить с Ареем было бесполезно. Поэтому он молча взял его за руку и увел из лаборатории. Воспитывать ребенка без тяжелой Марисиной руки было удручающе тяжело.


	32. Глава 32. Принятие действительности

Арей провел всю последнюю неделю в предвкушении нового года. Для него это был не только новый год — скоро ему должно было исполниться семнадцать. Он так хотел поскорее стать взрослым, начать общаться с отцом на равных, не быть больше для него несмышленым ребенком. Вряд ли для Айона что-то значил возраст. Но все-таки с годами он смягчался. Позволял все больше самостоятельности. Может, потому, что у него хватало своих дел.  
Айону в последнее время вечно было некогда. Он то пропадал на Земле, то в своей комнате, и они почти не виделись. Сегодня он явился посреди ночи вместе с несколькими из своих демонов. Выйдя их встречать, Арей увидел Амариз, уже крутящуюся поблизости. Разогнав всех, Айон со вздохом опустился на стул, даже не заметив сына. Его мысли полностью занимали какие-то личные дела.  
— Устал? — сочувственно спросила Амариз, протягивая ему кружку с горячим чаем.  
Демон снова вздохнул и, отпив из кружки, сообщил:  
— Теперь можно начинать...  
— Угу, — улыбнулась демоница. — Все готово. Скажешь — сразу начнем.  
— Завтра, — коротко произнес Айон.  
— Завтра, так завтра. Ты бы отдохнул... Ты улыбаться не устал? Бросил бы эту идиотскую привычку не показывать свои эмоции.  
Демон тяжело вздохнул, закрыв глаза и массируя виски дужками очков.  
— Я видел Анри, — сообщил он устало. — Он совсем не изменился...  
— Ну ты это... — неуверенно пробормотала демоница. — Успокойся... Тебе успокоительного дать?  
— Две бутылки, — мрачно хмыкнул Айон.  
— Опять пить будешь?  
— Амариз, я взрослый человек!  
— Да я не возражаю!  
— Ну и все! И вообще, не доставай меня, я сегодня Анри видел.  
Амариз понимающе замолчала и, вытащив из-под стола припрятанное вино, протянула его Айону. Тот взял бутылку и пошел к выходу. Наконец заметив стоящего у двери Арея, он молча положил руку ему на плечо и повел за собой.  
— Тебе скоро семнадцать, — начал он, ставя бутылку на стол в своей комнате. — Скоро детство закончится...  
Пока не понимая, куда он клонит, Арей уселся прямо на стол. В таком рассеянном состоянии, да еще и с философским настроем, отец никогда не обращал на это внимания, и он мог не бояться подзатыльников.  
— Ты уже пил когда-нибудь?  
Арей замотал головой.  
— Врешь. Я видел. Но не важно.  
Айон налил им обоим и подал бокал сыну. Арей недоверчиво посмотрел на отца.  
— Пей. Я разрешаю. Сегодня — разрешаю.  
Арей залпом выпил. Вслед за ним выпил Айон.  
— Я хочу с тобой серьезно поговорить.  
Арею стало не по себе. Он как-то неуклюже оскалился и пробормотал:  
— О чем поговорить? Серьезно... Пап, если о том, что я курю, так это всего один раз... Ну два... А ночевать я позавчера не пришел, потому что у друга остался...  
— Это все не важно, — пропустив его слова мимо ушей, отмахнулся Айон. — Арей... Пойми меня правильно... Завтра... Завтра ты увидишь падение Ада. Это может быть опасно, так что тебе стоит, наверное, остаться в глубине Элизиума на это время.  
— Если ты собираешься разрушить Ад, я тоже хочу в этом поучаствовать! — уверенно произнес сын.  
— Ты в своем уме?!  
— Я не хочу всю жизнь прятаться за твоей спиной! Твои соратники же сражаются с нашими врагами!  
— Они сильнее! — раздраженно рыкнул Айон. — И ими я не дорожу...  
Глубоко вздохнув, Арей решительно заявил:  
— А я не хочу бездействовать!  
— Что ты можешь?!  
— Я много что могу! Хотя бы подстраховывать Амариз!  
Отпив прямо из бутылки почти половину содержимого, Айон немного успокоился.  
— Еще будешь? — спросил он сына.  
— Нет, хватит, — с сомнением ответил тот.  
— Да ладно, я же разрешаю!  
Арей выпил еще. Отец обнял его и стал покусывать за ушко. От него пахло вином и еще чем-то знакомым и приятным, и Арей, уже изрядно опьяневший, выпуская коготочки и урча как кот, обхватил его за шею и коснулся губами подбородка. Потерся носом о щеку, посмотрел в глаза...  
— Ты целовался когда-нибудь?  
На губах Айона играла пьяная ухмылка. Арей мотнул головой.  
— Да ладно. А где же ты тогда ночами пропадаешь?  
— Не там, где ты подумал.  
— У тебя что, и девушки еще нет? Или парня?  
— Нет. И целоваться я не умею.  
— А хочешь, научу?  
Арей с легким удивлением воззрился на отца и усмехнулся в смятении. Это прозвучало как-то слишком внезапно. В последнее время между ними не было ни особенно доверительных отношений, ни даже просто разговоров по душам. С чего вдруг отец это предложил?  
— Пап, ты совсем пьяный уже? — вздохнул Арей.  
— Я серьезно! — возмутился Айон.  
— Ты сегодня весь вечер бредишь... Иди поспи...  
— Сам ты бредишь! Я трезвый!  
— Я вижу, какой ты трезвый. Из стороны в сторону шатаешься.  
— На себя посмотри!  
— И разговариваешь уже как я...  
— А как с тобой еще разговаривать? Арей... А оставайся со мной ночевать...  
— Зачем?  
— Ну как зачем... Я же тебя люблю... Хочу перед завтрашним днем побыть с тобой... У меня же никого дороже и важнее тебя нет...  
Так вот чего он хотел. Боялся, что завтра помрет, и собирался трахнуть его сегодня, пока еще мог?  
— Ну хорошо... — согласился Арей. Не то, чтобы он был особо против. Однако неприятно было ощущать, что отец решил заняться этим между делом. Как будто для галочки. Вот так — без прелюдий, без хоть какого-нибудь приятного совместного времяпровождения незадолго до.  
— Еще вина хочешь?  
— Нет.  
— Я разрешаю...  
— Не хочу.  
— Как скажешь...  
— И ты больше не пей.  
— Арей...  
— Что?  
— Скажи, я хороший отец?  
— Да. Самый лучший... Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Потому что ты вырос... У тебя начинается новая жизнь... И я хочу знать, ценишь ли ты то, что я делал для тебя... Любишь ли ты меня...  
— Пап... Ты уже действительно бред несешь... Конечно, я тебя люблю... И не волнуйся... Все будет хорошо... Я же с тобой...  
— Арей...  
— Пап...  
— Прости меня, если я когда-то сделал тебе больно...  
— И ты меня прости... Я делал это гораздо чаще...  
Айон взял сына за подбородок и заглянул прямо в глаза, как две капли воды похожие на собственные. Арей облизнулся, высунув бледно-фиолетовый язычок. Вцепился отцу в волосы, когда тот коснулся губами его губ. И не отпустил, даже когда Айон отстранился. Взяв Арея за запястья, он осторожно убрал его руки и, бросив взгляд на маленький шрамик на левом запястье, погладил по тыльной стороне ладони.  
— Арей... Скажи, ты жалел когда-нибудь, что я твой отец?..  
— Нет...  
— А говорил мне об этом не раз...  
— Я просто злился... На самом деле я так никогда не думал... А ты жалел когда-нибудь, что я твой сын?..  
— Я даже не думал никогда об этом... Арей... Я же тебя люблю...  
Сын обнял за шею и прижался щекой к груди. Все еще тот же доверчивый демоненок, ищущий утешения и заботы. Айон бережно погладил его по волосам, зарываясь в них лицом.  
— Пап...  
— Что?  
— Ты боишься, что, когда я вырасту, я уйду от тебя?  
— Да...  
— Я тебя никогда не брошу... Правда...  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю...  
Сын крепко прижал к себе, заглядывая прямо в глаза — искренне, прося поверить своему признанию. Хотелось провести с ним вечность. И если он разделял это желание, этого было достаточно. Это и был рай. Главная его часть.  
— Завтра будет день, когда я приближусь к созданию нашего рая... — тихо прошептал Айон, улыбаясь. — Для нас двоих... Ты разделишь его со мной? Разделишь со мной мою мечту и мою жизнь?  
Арей задрожал от нежных прикосновений к своей коже. Руки отца скользили по спине, оглаживая и лаская. Заставляя выгибаться, прижимаясь к нему грудью и шумно вздыхая. Погружаясь в негу жаркого наслаждения.  
— Да, разделю... — ответил Арей и громко застонал, когда отец поцеловал в шею. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Ты же этого тоже хочешь, — усмехнулся Айон. — Я вижу...  
Арей зажмурился, выпуская коготки. Губы отца прошлись по животу, оставив на нем влажные следы. Не было смысла отвечать, чего он хотел. Обхватив демона ногами, сын плотнее прильнул к нему, неумело целуя в ответ и неуклюже избавляя от одежды. Вскоре Айон подхватил его на руки и отнес на кровать.  
Когда его обнаженное тело коснулось постели, а сверху навалился отец, не прекращающий одержимые ласки, Арей испытал очень много противоречивых чувств. Ему было приятно, он был счастлив от близости отца, купался в его нежности. Но вместе с тем ощущал и смущение, и сомнение. И было как-то неловко трахаться с ним именно сейчас. Жмурясь, Арей старался не смотреть на Айона и весь сжимался, подтягивая ноги к животу. Он давно хотел его — но не так. В этом не было ни теплоты, ни романтики. Быстрый перепихон перед великой миссией. Почему отец не мог сделать этого раньше? Выбрать более удачное время? Ему было настолько некогда ходить вокруг да около? Что он вообще чувствовал, если выразил это так?  
— Расслабься, — шепнул он на ушко сыну. — Я ведь не сделаю тебе ничего плохого...  
От его мягких и приятных прикосновений к своим бедрам Арей немного успокоился и приоткрыл глаза, прижимаясь ближе. В тот момент было даже слегка страшно от всего происходящего. Отец расцеловывал все тело, каждый сантиметр кожи. Как будто безмерно боготворил какую-то очень ценную вещь. В этом было что-то отстраненно-чужеродное. Неправильное.  
— Так... Выглядит любовь? — выдохнул Арей, когда Айон перешел на его лицо.  
— Иногда и так тоже, — улыбнулся тот.  
— Ты пьян, — простонал Арей. От ласк отца невольно накрывал экстаз. И сомнения отступали все дальше, вытесняясь из головы.  
— Я пьян, — с улыбкой согласился Айон. — Поэтому наконец смог решиться на это...  
Он так боялся, что сын отвергнет его. Что в глубине души ненавидит. Но Арей поцеловал в губы, позволяя ненасытному языку проскользнуть в свой рот. Этой ночью отец впервые показывал ему такую свою любовь. Она поглотила их обоих, унеся в тот рай, который они создали уже давно, сплетя воедино свои мечты и стремления. У них было счастье в настоящем, а впереди ждало прекрасное будущее...  
Они оба верили в это. Но реальность распорядилась иначе.

Два демона, стоящие в зале управления Адом, смотрели друг на друга. Горящие мечтой фиолетовые глаза и тусклые озлобленные алые так сильно отличали близнецов друг от друга...  
Почти поверженный, раненый, усталый, Айон все равно продолжал улыбаться. Анри с ненавистью и злобой смотрел на брата. Он ничего не знал о его планах, да и не хотел узнавать... Ему было безразлично все, что касалось ненавистного врага.  
Торопясь и спотыкаясь, Арей вбежал в зал, застав их за секунду до начала схватки. Отчаянно закричав, он бросился вперед в жалкой попытке хоть как-то помочь отцу. Всего одного удара хватило на то, чтобы пронзить их обоих. Если бы Анри знал, кого именно ранил для того, чтобы нанести брату смертельный удар, пожалуй, его ненависть немного поутихла бы. Ведь, ранив Айона сквозь тело его сына, Анри поступил точно так же, как тот, кого он так ненавидел. Это могло показаться справедливым — но невинные все равно не заслуживали страдать за чужие грехи.  
— Прощай, Анри... Я любил тебя... — криво ухмыльнулся Айон, обнимая сына дрожащими руками и глядя в безразличные алые глаза.  
Анри выдернул меч из груди брата, и тот рухнул на пол, ослабевая все больше с каждой секундой.  
— И сейчас люблю... — шепнул он почти неслышно.  
Последний поцелуй Айона достался сыну.  
Утолив свою ярость и убедившись, что брат действительно мертв, Анри просто ушел. Припав к отцу, Арей уткнулся в разметавшиеся по полу седые волосы, отчаянно плача. Рана в груди постепенно затягивалась. А вот клетки Айона замерли, не движимые больше никакой энергией и оставившие многочисленные раны на теле. Разум отключился навеки. Нечему было ими управлять.  
— Амариз... — всхлипнул Арей, поднимая голову и видя перед собой демоницу, подоспевшую на помощь слишком поздно. — Спаси отца...  
Та растерянно пожала плечами, с грустью глядя на него.  
— Прости, но это уже невозможно, — тихо произнесла она.  
Арей взвыл, утыкаясь лбом в грудь Айона. В душе была пустота. Пустота, которую раньше заполнял отец... Своими мечтами, своей заботой... Счастливой улыбкой и верой в рай...  
— Тогда убей меня, — процедил он, впиваясь когтями себе в горло. — Я хочу к нему...

***

— Арей... Аре-ей! Очнись, дьяволеныш ты чертов!  
До Арея с трудом доходило, где он и что происходит. В сознании скопился густой туман, обволакивающий мысли плотным коконом. Порой ему казалось, что он окончательно теряет связь с разумом. Что кто-то думает за него, а он стоит в сторонке как наблюдатель. Будто спит наяву. Это до дрожи пугало. Пугало даже просто спать. Терять контроль над рассудочной деятельностью. Ощущать, как мысли сами, непроизвольно, заполняют голову. Это само по себе походило на психическое расстройство. Но это происходило с ним не только во сне.  
Арианна рассказывала, что со стороны это может выглядеть, словно он просто завис и смотрит в одну точку отсутствующим взглядом. Его невозможно было докричаться. Он ни на что не реагировал. Она всегда выглядела перепуганной до смерти, когда заставала его таким. А он, придя в себя, помнил лишь то, что происходило внутри его головы.  
Наконец в сознании прояснилось, и Арей понял, что отец тормошит его за плечи.  
— Ты так кричал во сне... — выдохнул тот обеспокоенно. — Все хорошо?  
Голос Айона нервно дрожал. Арей непонимающе моргнул, но видение не исчезло. Он приподнялся и задумчиво оглядел свои тощие костлявые руки, знакомые и до невозможности опротивевшие. Наверное, впервые в жизни они вызвали у него такую радость.  
Он вырос на звездолете. Он был воспитанником Правителя Ада. Он утратил душу. Это было истиной. Эту реальность он проживал.  
— Это все ложь, — запрокинув голову, облегченно захохотал он. — Ложь, ложь, его ложь!  
Айон влепил сыну такую оглушительную пощечину, что тот едва не упал с кровати.  
— Ты связно говорить будешь?! — заорал он, хватая его за плечи. — Что произошло?!  
До Арея наконец дошло. В его глазах отразились давно забытые чувства — благодарность и мольба.  
— Папа, ты живой! — воскликнул он, плача от счастья.  
Обняв обалдевшего от такого поведения Айона, он счастливо бормотал:  
— Я знал, что все идет так, как должно быть!  
Арея трясло. Он хохотал в истеричном припадке и крепко держал в объятиях ничего не понимающего отца. Тот лишь обнимал в ответ и гладил по буйной голове, ожидая, пока закончится припадок. Когда сын наконец утихомирился, Айон поцеловал его в висок, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы, и тихо спросил:  
— Снова кошмар?  
— Наверное, — с сомнением ответил Арей. — Он показал мне мою жизнь без него... Там ты умер... Тебя убил Анри... В день твоего триумфа... А я не смог жить без тебя...  
Вновь крепко прижавшись к отцу, Арей всхлипнул, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Он плакал, как ребенок. Айон молчаливо и растерянно гладил его и целовал, пытаясь утешить. Пытаясь понять.  
— Не покидай меня... — выдавил сын с мольбой. — Прошу, пожалуйста, не покидай... Никогда... Я люблю тебя... Лучше я снова отдам за тебя свои душу, разум и тело, чем позволю тебе умереть... Пока жив ты, я тоже все еще жив... Все... Еще... Жив...


	33. Глава 33. Забытый дом

Заброшенный покосившийся домик, рядом лес и речка. Тихий ночной пейзаж освещала луна. Отец и сын сидели на берегу и молчали, слушая плеск воды. Когда-то они сидели здесь втроем, всей семьей. Смеялись, улыбались и любили. Наслаждались темнотой и покоем, ожидая рассвета. Теперь все было иначе. Арей тихо плакал, уткнувшись в плечо отцу, а Айон прижимал к себе его голову и гладил по волосам.  
— Зачем ты поддался ему? — прошептал он тихо. — Если бы он убил тебя, я бы нашел способ вернуть тебе жизнь... Сейчас же это невозможно...  
Арей зарыдал еще сильнее, вцепляясь когтями в рубашку Айона. Тот крепче обнял его.  
«Существо, которое из-за меня лишилось разума и воли к жизни... — ненавидя себя, подумал он. — Они правы... Они все правы... Я могу приносить только боль...»  
Арей утешался тем, что плакал в объятиях Айона. Айона же ничто не могло утешить. Он просто не позволял себе унывать и был уверен, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Бывает недостаточно воли и веры, чтобы преодолеть боль. И все равно ему было больно. Это он был во всем виноват.  
Арей поднял голову и неуверенно коснулся ладонью его щеки. Айон нашел в себе силы улыбнуться, чтобы поддержать. Хотя бы как мог.  
— Жизнь дана нам, чтобы любить. Поэтому не бойся прикасаться ко мне и говорить о том, что чувствуешь. Никто не знает, когда мы умрем. Если это случится в следующую минуту, а останется что-то, что ты не сказал или не сделал, будет слишком горько умирать так. Люби, пока ты жив. Не сдерживай себя. Никогда не бойся что-то сказать или сделать...  
Арей уткнулся в грудь отца. То, что он высказал сейчас, слишком напоминало то видение. Реальность была ужасна, здесь тоже произошло много непоправимого. Но ничего еще не закончилось. Все остались живы. Все, кто был важен. Все шло своим чередом.  
Айон стал поглаживать пальцами волосы сына на висках, слегка массируя. Потом, решив, что этого мало, наклонился и поцеловал в макушку. Арей вцепился когтями ему в руку так сильно, что выступила кровь.  
Айон слез с бревна, на котором сидел, и промыл рану в реке. Вода была прохладной и легкой. Смывала грязь не только с тела, но и, казалось, с самой души. За руку стянув с бревна Арея, отец умыл его лицо от слез. На миг вновь ощутив себя взрослым и заботливым родителем. А его — маленьким несчастным мальчиком. Которому отчаянно хотелось помочь.  
Сын опустил пальцы в воду и провел по ней ладонью.  
— Может, сплаваем на другой берег? — предложил он.  
Прохладная вода остудила их горячие головы. И, к тому же, немного подняла настроение. На другом берегу демоны сидели, уже улыбаясь и обняв друг друга.  
— Помнишь, как мы здесь вместе плавали, когда ты был маленький? — с нежностью спросил Айон.  
— Нет, не помню, — признался Арей. — Я мало помню... Я помню, что мы с тобой вместе летали. Это было так здорово — ты поднял меня в самое небо, а мама стояла внизу и улыбалась. И я понял, что мир такой огромный... Когда я сам смог летать, я почему-то никогда об этом не думал... Еще я помню твою улыбку... Ты никогда не желал мне зла, всегда улыбался, был со мной ласков... Когда я попал в Ад, я мечтал об этом забыть... Потому что мне было непросто потерять того, кто всегда мне улыбался...  
— Это все, что ты помнишь?  
— Нет... Но я действительно очень мало помню... Какими-то обрывками, я даже не помню точно, когда это было... Например, я помню, как смотрел на то, как лиса пожирает птицу... Я был в каком-то ужасе, видя раздираемое мясо... А ты подошел, спокойно обнял меня, и серьезно и немного грустно сказал, что несовершенная жизнь на этой примитивной планете построена на том, чтобы убивать слабых. Выживает сильнейший, и за жизнь нужно бороться... Но если ты любишь кого-то слабого, ты должен защищать его. Я помню, что долго над этим думал. И, в конце концов, твои слова меня успокоили. Ведь ты любил меня и защитил бы от всего... Еще я помню, как ты в сильный-сильный ливень вышел на улицу. Там была такая тьма, такой дождь — мне из окна почти ничего не было видно. А ты поднял руки к дождю и засмеялся. Ты полчаса стоял под холодным проливным дождем с таким выражением, как будто на тебя снизошло неземное блаженство. Я выбежал к тебе, хотя мама кричала мне вдогонку, чтобы я вернулся. А ты подхватил меня на руки и прижал к своей мокрой груди. На улице было холодно, а мне стало вдруг тепло... Вообще, сколько бы я ни старался, я все равно не могу вспомнить ничего плохого о своем детстве...  
— Тогда зачем ты стараешься? — улыбнулся Айон, прижимая сына к себе и целуя в висок.  
— Уже незачем... — улыбнулся Арей в ответ.  
Отец коснулся его губ, нежно огладив рукой тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Арей хрипло вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.  
— Ночью здесь так тихо... — прошептал он, ложась к отцу на колени. — Так хорошо...  
Айон нагнулся и поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Да... — согласился он. — Очень тихо... Здесь забываешь обо всех проблемах... Вся суета осталась далеко...  
Он гладил сына по голове, массировал на висках и за ушами, перебирал пряди мокрых волос. Арей довольно щурился и хрипло мурлыкал, пока руки отца скользили по его голове, старательно лаская. Это было особенно приятно. Порой до дрожи — где-то там притаилось множество эрогенных зон.  
— А все-таки, я ни о чем не жалею... — улыбнулся он. — Я счастлив...  
Лежа у отца на коленях, он смотрел в темное небо. Звезды скрывались за тучами, с речки дул прохладный ветерок, а в лесу пели птицы, и до демонов доносились тихие звуки их музыки, услаждая слух.  
— Сейчас начнется дождь, — сообщил Айон, запрокинув голову и осмотрев небо, заволоченное облаками. — Может, нам лучше вернуться в Элизиум?  
— А помнишь, как в детстве мы гуляли под дождем? — улыбнулся Арей. — Мне это так нравилось...  
На лицо упала капля, за ней еще одна. Арей вскочил и, одной рукой обняв отца за шею, подставил другую дождю. Капли падали на его распахнутую ладонь все с большей силой. Дождь превращался в ливень. И как будто бы становилось легче дышать.  
— Дождь похож на слезы Бога, — улыбнулся Арей. — Живительные и дающие людям радость... Я помню, как умирал в аду своего разума, надеясь поймать хоть каплю этих слез... Ты обещал, что сделаешь меня счастливым... Ты повторял это столько раз, что я поверил... Ты говорил, что любишь меня...  
Он прижался щекой к щеке отца, и тот поцеловал его тонкие губы.  
— Ты был моим проклятьем, и в то же время величайшей радостью... Арей...  
Айон развернул сына к себе и серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Арей... Я всю жизнь распоряжался тобой, как вещью... Я никогда не пытался понять, чего ты хочешь... Я всегда злился на тебя за все, чего ты желал... Теперь я хочу спросить, чего ты хочешь? На самом деле — чего?  
— И ты позволишь мне сделать то, что я сейчас скажу? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Арей.  
— Да... Нет... Не знаю... Это зависит от того, что ты скажешь...  
— Сначала пообещай, что позволишь мне это сделать.  
— Арей... Я не могу этого пообещать...  
— Ты мне не доверяешь? Думаешь, я скажу, что хочу уничтожить бытие?  
Арей смотрел отцу в глаза. Прямо, с непоколебимой уверенностью, с вызовом. Айон видел в его взгляде мудрость и волю настрадавшегося старика. И в то же время что-то давно знакомое, то, что так в нем любил. Это были глаза того ребенка, который так же смотрел на него много лет назад. Слишком давно.  
— Хорошо... Я доверюсь тебе... — сдался Айон, гладя его по щеке.  
Арей хитро улыбнулся.  
— Пообещай, что ты сделаешь то, что я сейчас скажу, — потребовал он.  
— Да говори уже! — нервно велел Айон.  
Арей дразняще поцеловал его в щеку.  
— Не надеешься легко отделаться?  
— А тебе смешно?  
— Смешно. Тебе тоже будет смешно, когда ты услышишь то, чего так боишься: я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу создать твой мир. И хочу, чтобы ты помог мне это сделать. Я разделю с тобой твою мечту. И еще: ты обещал, что сделаешь все, что я скажу. Я хочу, чтобы ты принимал меня таким, какой я есть. Не забудь, ты обещал. Это все, чего я хочу. И это правда. А еще я хочу, чтобы ты меня любил. Ты веришь?  
— Арей, прекрати спрашивать меня, верю я тебе или нет! Конечно, верю!  
— «Лживой твари»? Между прочим, ты сам меня так назвал.  
— Я тебя много как называл... Ты меня тоже... Давай не будем об этом вспоминать.  
— Я сказал тебе правду. А теперь ты ответь мне — ты считаешь мою душу гнилью?  
Айон замялся и отвел глаза. Вряд ли он горел желанием отвечать. Он скорее предпочел бы, чтобы перед ними сейчас рухнул метеорит и отвлек от этого разговора. И они больше никогда бы не вернулись к нему.  
— Правду, — напомнил Арей.  
Он развернул отца к себе, сверля его требовательным взглядом. Он боялся говорить об этом прямо слишком долго. Пришло время все выяснить. Сделать выбор и следовать ему до конца.  
— Почему ты так хочешь это знать? — ушел от ответа Айон.  
Арей вцепился когтями в его плечи.  
— Ответь!  
— Руки убери.  
Арей вскочил. Он собирался оставить в прошлом очень важную часть себя. Последовать за мечтой, в которую уже не верил. И ради чего? Чтобы всю жизнь слушать о своей отвратительности? Чтобы его обвиняли за то, кто он есть?  
— И ты называешь меня лживой тварью?! — психанул он, не сдержавшись. Один-единственный раз он попросил прямоты и честности. Он вообще впервые о чем-то просил. А отец не мог сделать для него даже такую малость. Хотя постоянно закидывал требованиями. — Как ты можешь говорить, что любишь меня, когда считаешь мою душу гнилью?!  
— Я так не считаю, — осадил Айон, поднимаясь и прижимая его к себе. Арей отстранился.  
— Почему? — напряженно зарычал он, пронзив отца зловещим взглядом и вцепившись в его плечи так сильно, что выступила кровь.  
Айон хладнокровно оторвал от себя цепкие руки.  
— Если ты будешь так делать, я передумаю, — улыбнулся он, слизывая свою кровь с напряженных пальцев.  
— Почему?! — почти переходя на крик, воскликнул Арей.  
— Эти глаза я люблю больше всего на свете, — с нежностью произнес Айон, гладя его по щеке. — Когда ты смотрел на меня с ненавистью, с болью, с любовью... Твои глаза всегда были прекрасны... Я любил твою душу... Я любил тебя таким, каким ты стал... В твоих глазах появилось страдание... Но мне так захотелось, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня так же, как в детстве — беззаботно и радостно, с любовью... Я, наверное, был просто идиотом... У тебя не было больше никого, кроме меня, а я был готов тебя убить... Потому что ты был угрозой... Прости меня, Арей... Прости, мой хороший... Мальчик мой... Любимый... Никогда у меня не было никого дороже тебя...  
Прикрыв глаза, Арей потерся о ладонь отца, лежащую на щеке. Хотелось верить в это. Айон говорил искренне. Просто ничто не мешало ему передумать.  
Он погладил сына по мокрым волосам. И прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Я сделаю все, чего ты хочешь. Обещаю...  
Они еще долго стояли и молчали, слушая шум дождя. Промокшие, прижимались друг к другу и улыбались, чувствуя себя самыми счастливыми на всей Земле. Объятые надеждой. Верой друг в друга. Сомнений было так много. Но оба видели свое будущее лишь в одном-единственном выборе. Истина была известна давным-давно.  
— В той реальности он убил тебя, — тихо шепнул Арей.  
Его голос, почти заглушаемый ливнем и раскатами грома, звучал слишком слабо. Едва различимо в этой бушующей буре.  
— Той реальности нет, — улыбнулся Айон, гладя сына по волосам. — А в этой я никогда тебя не оставлю... Любимый мой...  
— Я хотел определиться, хотеть мне твоего рая или своего небытия, — продолжал Арей, зарывшись лицом в его рубашку. — Если бы ты умер, то выбор сделать было бы проще... Но, только увидев твою смерть, я понял, что совсем этого не хочу... Я хочу тебя... Только тебя...  
Он мрачно усмехнулся, поднимая голову и с любовью глядя на отца.  
— Если к тебе прилагается рай, пусть это будет приятным бонусом, — произнес он насмешливо. — Избавь меня от моих страданий... Они не нужны мне! Мне нужен ты!  
Айон впился жадным поцелуем в его губы. Наконец сын принадлежал ему душой и телом! Наконец возжелал его мечты!  
Арей уселся обратно на бревно и утянул отца за собой. От сумасшедшего счастья кружилась голова, и земля уходила из-под ног. На какие-то мгновения хотелось позволить себе эту слабость. Нырнуть в сладостную негу этой ненадежной любви. Погрузиться с головой. Поверить. Главное — поверить. Это было сложнее всего.  
— Люди просто слишком глупы, чтобы понять, что страдают, — усмехнулся Айон, с вожделением лаская тело сына. Не особо надеясь на приятное продолжение. Получая удовольствие уже просто от того, что может делать это. Что это не в последний раз.  
— Ад — не то место, где можно длительное время сохранять разум, — хмыкнул Арей, запуская пальцы в промокшие седые волосы. — А я живу в аду уже много лет. Ты уверен, что я все еще способен что-то понимать?  
— Ты умнее всех, кого я знаю, — с нежностью улыбнулся отец, собирая губами капли дождя с его лица. — Просто ты сумасшедший.  
Арей расхохотался, роняя голову ему на плечо.  
— Да-да, мы будем сидеть в одной палате, помню, — криво ухмыльнулся он. — Я привяжу тебя к кровати и буду наслаждаться обществом такого же сумасшедшего, как и я. Я с тебя не слезу, пока ты сознание от усталости не потеряешь.  
Айон усмехнулся, перекидывая ноги сына через свои колени и притягивая его к себе. Заставляя изогнуться податливое тело. Такое тощее и гибкое. Немощное. Все еще родное. Хоть в нем уже и не осталось души.  
— И сколько же это будет длиться? — шепнул он жарко. — И, самое главное, кто же из нас устанет первым?  
— Первым устанет врач психбольницы от наших стонов, — засмеялся Арей, целуя его в щеку.  
Айон прижал сына к себе, нежно очерчивая руками контуры его тела. Скользя прикосновениями по выпирающим ребрам. Жесткий и колючий — он был таким и на ощупь, и в общении. Арей обхватил одной рукой шею отца, другой оглаживая его мускулистое плечо, в которое не так давно впивался когтями. Наверное, он был обречен вечно блуждать между любовью и смертью, болью и наслаждением. Это был его крест. Его проклятье. Его суть. Он проживал то, что нес в себе.  
— Уже весна... Снова... — прошептал он тихо. — Уже больше года прошло с того дня... Когда мы вновь обрели друг друга...  
— Сколько же всего изменилось, — усмехнулся Айон. — И как же я рад, что все так произошло...  
— А в той реальности твой братец убил тебя, — хмыкнул сын, лукаво глядя на него. — Убил, развернулся и ушел.  
— Вот наглец, — захохотал Айон, подхватывая Арея на руки. — Надо будет наказать его за это.  
Тот уткнулся отцу в плечо, изгибая губы в ухмылке.  
— Ему это не поможет. Ты его сразу вешай или сжигай, чтоб наверняка.  
Айон опустил сына на мокрую траву и сам сел рядом, приникая к его манящим бледным губам. Арей недовольно отстранился, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.  
— Это что еще за мокрая, грязная и противная романтика? Или у тебя мозги на радостях отключились?  
— Да не ворчи, — засмеялся Айон, покрывая поцелуями его плечи. — Я люблю тебя.  
— Люби меня в чистом доме, — раздраженно огрызнулся сын, вставая. — Пошли ко мне. В моей спальне, может, и пыльно, зато сухо и тепло. И, в отличие от твоей нынешней обители, там нормальная широкая и удобная кровать.  
Отец вновь заключил его в объятия.  
— Что за противопоставление? — усмехнулся он весело. — У нас же теперь все общее. Мы, вроде как, пришли к взаимопониманию.  
— Общее? — хмыкнул Арей, закатывая глаза. — Мне ничего твоего принадлежать не может.  
— Тебе принадлежит моя мечта, — с улыбкой шепнул Айон. — Я тебе принадлежу...  
Сын с ухмылкой притянул его к себе за ворот.  
— Ах, значит, принадлежишь, — произнес он лукаво. — Ну-ну.  
Дурачась и веселясь, Арей с болью осознавал, что ничего не испытывает к отцу, кроме всепоглощающей жажды его помощи. Только ад занимал все мысли. И только как своего спасителя он любил наивного Айона, желающего поделиться с ним мечтой. Не хотелось ни его рая, ни его счастья, ни его любви. Хотелось просто развеять тоску и не проходящую боль.  
С утра Арея разбудил поцелуй в лоб. Демон открыл глаза и сощурился на яркие лучи солнца, выглядывающие из открытого окна. Увидев склонившегося над ним улыбающегося Айона, он улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
— Так приятно встречать новый день с тобой... — прошептал он, обнимая отца за шею. И даже почти не лукавил. Это было в разы приятнее очередного кошмара. Пока кошмар не приходил наяву.  
Айон поцеловал его в глаза.  
— Признаться, сам уже не припомню, когда мы с тобой последний раз вместе встречали новый день...  
Арей сел на кровати. День начинался лучше, чем предыдущие. Пока в голову внезапно не ворвались воспоминания о вчерашней ночи. Холодные скользкие щупальца отчаяния проползли в сознание, опутывая и не давая пошевелиться. Запоздалая боль пронзила все тело. Арей схватился за голову и вцепился когтями себе в волосы, бессознательно желая новой болью заглушить первую. Это настигало всегда и везде. В самый неподходящий момент. Отравляло жизнь. Реальности накладывались друг на друга. И невозможно было выбрать, какая действительно стоит того, чтобы ее жить.  
Айон взял сына за запястья и отнял его руки от головы. Оглядев оставшуюся на когтях кровь, Арей нервно усмехнулся и опустил глаза. Неужели он настолько сильно ненавидел себя? Чувствовал вину перед отцом? Разрушал себя нарочно? Заслуживал ли он вообще большего, чем то, что имел?  
Айон прижал сына к себе и нежно поцеловал его раны.  
— Арей... — тихо-тихо прошептал он ему на ушко. — Пожалуйста, не надо причинять себе боль...  
— Конечно, это ведь твоя работа, — процедил сын.  
Айон еще крепче обнял его.  
— Ты прав...  
Он сжал в руке ладонь сына и облизал кровь на напряженных пальцах. Удивительно, что Арей не оттолкнул. Айон физически ощущал исходящую от него сейчас враждебность.  
— Твоя кровь имеет такой странный вкус... — произнес он, закрыв глаза, словно пребывал на небесах в неземном наслаждении. — Он и противен мне, и одновременно притягателен... Твоя душа похожа на полуразложившийся труп. Мне больно на это смотреть. Когда ты был маленьким, твоя душа была полна жизни. Конечно, в ней была тьма, но я не думал, что она станет тем, чем является теперь...  
— Значит, в детстве я был для тебя идеальным сыном? — мрачно хмыкнул Арей.  
— Да, но зря я тебе все это говорю... Теперь ты еще больше меня возненавидишь... Но ведь я все равно тебя люблю... Собрав весь свет в своей душе, невзирая на тьму в тебе...  
— Если бы я сохранил свет своей души, ты бы ведь никогда не посмел относиться ко мне, как к низшему существу, недостойному свободы воли?  
— Отчасти да. Но, Арей...  
— Молчи. Я больше ничего не хочу слышать.  
— Арей...  
— Я сказал: молчи!  
Айон ласково погладил сына по волосам. Кровь несла информацию о душе. И если ему был противен ее вкус...  
Правитель Ада был во всем виноват. Правитель Ада сотворил с ним это. Забрал у отца. Лишил души. Сделал немощным безумцем. Позволил сбежать из Ада — но это все еще был уготованный им путь.  
Отец прижался губами к щеке. Ласковый, любящий. Готовый одарить семейным теплом. Боль от его прикосновений постепенно стала отступать, утихая. Арей, наверное, впервые в жизни почувствовал, как они на самом деле близки. Казалось, что никогда раньше отец не понимал его так, как в это мгновение. Потому что просто заткнулся и ласкал. Вся боль вдруг ушла куда-то, и захотелось полностью отдаться этому чувству, не вспоминать ни о ненависти, ни о страдании, ни о чем вообще. Обняв Айона за шею, Арей увлек его на постель, припадая к жарким и пылким губам.

Арей мирно сидел в гостиной и внимательно разглядывал только что собранный прибор на предмет мелких огрехов, когда к нему со спины подкрался Айон и взял за шею. Внезапно, без предупреждения. Арей вздрогнул и вскочил, но отец не убрал руку. Лишь сжал сильней.  
— И как это понимать? — спросил Арей, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.  
— Расслабься, — усмехнулся Айон, поглаживая шею сына большим пальцем.  
— Это ничего, что я к тебе спиной? — хмыкнул тот. — Может, отпустишь?  
— Да нет уж. Мне сейчас категорически нельзя смотреть тебе в глаза.  
— С чего это вдруг?  
— Мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
— Я слушаю.  
Айон поцеловал его в затылок. Как же сложно было начать... Арей постоянно что-то обещал. Постоянно клялся быть рядом и поддерживать. А потом вновь кидался обвинениями. Внушал, что ничто не способно ему помочь. Ночью он говорил о том, как хочет рая. А днем ненавидел за справедливое отношение к своей душе.  
— Мальчик мой, скажи мне раз и навсегда, какой путь ты выбираешь: пойдешь за мной или против меня?  
— Ты снова принуждаешь меня делать выбор?  
— Арей... Нельзя так жить...  
— Я живу.  
Когда Айон развернул к себе, Арей опустил глаза в пол, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. Отец не позволил даже такой своевольности, приподняв его голову за подбородок. И тихо попросил:  
— Арей, мой хороший, посмотри мне в глаза...  
— От этого ничего не изменится, — отрезал сын.  
Айон поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Арей... Сыночек любимый... Скажи мне, что выбираешь меня...  
— Хочешь, чтобы я солгал?  
Отпустив его, Айон отвернулся и нервно прошелся по комнате. Арей созерцал его метания с мрачным предвкушением. В какой момент у него снова что-нибудь переклинило бы в башке и, не найдя словестных аргументов, он пустил бы в ход кулаки? Он делал это каждый раз, расписываясь в собственном бессилии. Пытался заставить быть счастливым, упорно не желая признавать, что это так не работает. Чертов тиран.  
— Ты ведь был рожден в любви... — сказал он наконец. — Пусть в тайной и невозможной, но, поверь, чистой и искренней... А ты вырос и растоптал эту любовь...  
— Можешь не продолжать, — хмыкнул Арей.  
Любовь, конечно... Отцу просто нужен был соратник, разделяющий его мечту. Мать вообще была наивной дурой, раз согласилась на все это. Подумать только, всего лишь какие-то несколько минут их занятий любовью много лет назад обрекли на эту жизнь, полную страданий. Это было достойно ненависти, а не любви.  
— Я не верю в любовь, — мрачно усмехнулся Арей, скрещивая руки на груди и чуть склоняя голову вбок. Опасно прищуриваясь, будто готовясь наброситься.  
— Благодаря тебе — я теперь тоже, — нахмурился Айон, не замечая состояния сына. Его всегда больше волновало собственное. Он жаждал вырастить клона, полностью идентичного себе, а не самостоятельную личность. И ненавидел то, что получилось, потому что оно не вписалось в мечту. — Но я, в отличие от тебя, могу чувствовать то, что от нее осталось. Скажи, зачем ты здесь? Почему ты рядом со мной? Я ведь вижу, что я тебе безразличен. Что все, чего ты хочешь — это избавление.  
— Неправда... Я тебя до сих пор люблю...  
— Да?!  
Резко развернувшись, Айон подскочил к сыну и схватил его за ворот. Арей лишь понимающе усмехнулся. Ничего другого он и не ждал.  
— Ты вообще неспособен любить! Все, что держит тебя рядом со мной — это страх! Страх, что я тебя убью, страх, что все тебя убьют! Это все просто страх! Потому что ты сам понимаешь, что вообще не имеешь права жить! Потому что ты за всю жизнь никому, вообще никому, не сделал ничего хорошего! Ты всем причинял только боль! Ты мне причинял только боль! Родному отцу, которому каждый день врешь, что любишь!  
Айон ударил по лицу. Он ничего не знал о хорошем. И даже не пытался узнать. Он вообще не имел права говорить об этом. Он сам творил черте что.  
Он хотел ударить снова, но, увидев глаза сына, застыл, замахнувшись. Сквозь завесу лжи и боли на него глядела душа того, кого он любил больше всего на свете.  
— Помнишь, как в детстве мы играли с лесными зверями? — хрипло спросил Арей. — Тогда я совершил свое первое в жизни убийство... Уже не помню, лиса это была или кто-то еще... Ты не разговаривал со мной месяц... Ты улетел тогда, а, когда вернулся, увидел детенышей того животного у нас дома, и как я их растил и выкармливал... Я все то время так хотел тебе сказать, что не хочу больше причинять тебе боль... Я на всю жизнь запомнил, как ты уходил... Я боялся... Я всегда боялся, что если ты однажды так уйдешь, то больше не вернешься... Никогда... Тогда, когда мы встретились, я испугался... Просто испугался, что после всего, что я сделал, ты меня не простишь... Из-за того, кем я стал... Я причинял тебе боль только потому, что боялся... Я... Я хотел быть равнодушным к тебе, но не смог... Я хотел возненавидеть тебя, но я не могу без тебя... Я без тебя умру!  
В фиолетовых глазах стояли слезы. Отец и сын смотрели друг на друга, понимая, насколько же все еще сильна их духовная связь. Даже спустя годы разлуки. Даже после всего этого дерьма, которое с ними произошло. После страданий, что они причинили друг другу. Они продолжали держаться за любовь. Наверное, отец правда верил, что это единственная истина — иначе давно убил бы. Но у Арея была другая. Ему было, из чего выбирать. Жаль, что это ничего особенно не меняло — это был выбор между сортами дерьма. Ничто не подарило бы счастья. А отец хоть иногда заставлял верить, что страдание прожито не зря.  
Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Арей завыл, запрокинув голову. Все это было невыносимо. Эта реальность, ради чего бы она ни была прожита, убивала каждым мгновением. Айон прижал его к себе, сбивчиво шепча:  
— Прости... Прости, мой хороший...  
Арей вцепился в него когтями. Чертов лицемер. Он почти ненавидел его. Ему всегда было наплевать на чужие жизни. Зато сына он хотел видеть безупречным. Таким, каким не мог стать сам. Неужели он правда не понимал, как все это мерзко? Неужели не понимал, что он не имеет права требовать безупречности, пока сам остается такой мразью? Пока бьет, говоря о любви и счастье? Он правда не видел, что тут не так?  
Айон обнял сына еще крепче, принимаясь целовать худощавое лицо. Слизывая слезы и кровь от своего удара. Было ли все это лучше ледяного равнодушия? Могло ли это когда-нибудь эволюционировать в настоящую любовь?  
— Ты же знаешь, я жизнь свою отдам, только бы ты был счастлив... — прошептал Айон с горечью раскаяния. — Арей... Мальчик мой, прости... Я тебя очень люблю...  
— Не бросай меня... — тихо попросил Арей, еще глубже впиваясь когтями в его кожу.  
— Я всегда буду с тобой... Мы всегда будем вместе... Обещаю... Пожалуйста, не бойся ничего... Я с тобой... Я никому не дам причинить тебе боль... Поверь мне наконец! Пусть будет в мире хоть кто-то, кому ты сможешь доверять!  
— Не кричи...  
— Прости... Просто я уже не знаю, как тебе об этом сказать... Я ведь просто хочу, чтобы ты наконец перестал видеть во мне врага... Ты мой сын! Как ты вообще можешь допускать мысль, что я могу желать тебе зла?!  
Арей уткнулся в шею отцу. Он давно устал объяснять, что добрые намерения не компенсируют причиненных страданий. Что зло ради добра — куда более мерзко и лицемерно, чем честное зло ради зла. Никто никогда его не слушал. Все норовили причинить еще побольше отвратительного и болезненного добра.  
Когда сын убрал когти, Айон наконец обратил внимание на боль. По спине струилась кровь. Заметив это, Арей коснулся раны ладонью, но отец быстро убрал его руку.  
— Без самодеятельности, пожалуйста, — произнес он весело, скрывая за усмешкой боль.  
— Я залижу, — предложил Арей.  
— Было бы неплохо, — согласился Айон.  
Он снял рубашку, которая успела уже пропитаться кровью и, вертя ее в руках и задумчиво разглядывая, ощутил на своей коже шершавый язык сына. От этого было до дрожи приятно. Даже сейчас, после очередной ссоры, от этого почти мгновенно вставал.  
— Ты не чувствуешь вкус моей крови? — с интересом спросил Айон.  
— Не знаю, — удивленно хмыкнул Арей.  
— Значит, нет. Странно. Ты, кстати, не врешь?  
— Нет, ну, что-то чувствую... Это сложно описать...  
— А-а-а... Ну, тебе хоть нравится?  
— Ну да...  
Айон усмехнулся. Язык сына скользил по поврежденной коже, и сдерживаться хотелось все меньше. Если бы он зализывал каждую оставленную рану, это определенно стоило бы того, чтобы терпеть.  
— Раньше, когда еще не знал, что Мариса тоже демон, я не позволял ей пить свою кровь... А она просила меня об этом...  
— Ты хочешь научить меня плохому и приобщить к вампиризму? — хмыкнул Арей.  
— Я просто рассказал тебе еще кое-что о твоей матери, — хохотнул Айон.  
Сын провел ладонью по его спине, оглаживая пальцами выступающие позвонки.  
— Ты не жалеешь, что ее встретил? — спросил он.  
— Я вообще не привык о чем-либо жалеть, — пожал плечами отец. — Тем более, если бы не она, тебя не было бы сейчас рядом со мной...  
— Ты сам говорил мне, что хотел бы, чтобы я никогда не рождался, потому что так было бы проще.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Айон покачал головой.  
— Проще для кого? Ты нужен мне. Нужен, пойми. Ты мой сын. Прекрати думать иначе.  
— Думать? — усмехнулся Арей. — Я, кажется, все еще имею право думать, как хочу.  
Упрямство... Упрямство их обоих — вот что до сих пор оставляло пропасть между ними. Нежелание понимать и принимать действительность. Лишь из-за этого в их сердцах оставалось сомнение, отравляющее жизнь. Они не были готовы принимать друг друга такими, какие есть. Цеплялись за образы идеалов и требовали им соответствовать. Но оставались сами собой. Врагами по разные стороны. С разными целями, разными взглядами на жизнь. Их держало вместе только одно. Оба были уверены, что рай возможен только так. Что только вдвоем они способны к нему прийти.


	34. Глава 34. Неудавшееся самоубийство

Он стоял на коленях. Чертов палач, ледяной повелитель в золотых доспехах. Ненавистный Правитель Ада. Стоял перед ним на коленях и с мольбой смотрел в безжалостные фиолетовые глаза. Просил прощения в глубочайшем раскаянии. Сожалел обо всем, что сотворил.  
Арей упивался этим. Это пьянило сильнее, чем самое крепкое вино. Хотелось расхохотаться от всеобъемлющего, восторженного счастья. От будоражащей эйфории, когда повелитель припадал губами к его холодным рукам. Когда на ладони падали его слезы. Это было самой заветной мечтой. Единственным, чего Арей на самом деле хотел. Но этого не могло произойти. Не в реальности. Только в его собственной голове.  
Это никогда не приходило даже во сне. Только в фантазиях. Сознание не могло само сгенерировать этот абсурд. Во снах повелитель целовал его, лишь пронзенного своим мечом. Сжимал его сердце, просунув руку в грудную клетку. Вырывал глаза. И никогда не объяснял, зачем все это. Только говорил, что это единственное, что нужно проживать, чтобы к чему-то прийти. Но, черт побери, может это все вообще не стоило того, чтобы туда идти?!  
Арей стоял у окна, опершись на подоконник, и смотрел на звездное, безоблачное небо. Сознание заполняла нарастающая, непрекращающаяся боль. Там, среди звезд, он прожил жизнь. Лучшие годы. Полные надежды и веры в себя. А здесь доживал лишь тусклый синтетический суррогат. Делая вид, что все еще жив.  
Неслышно подойдя к сыну сзади, Айон обнял его за плечи, заставив вздрогнуть.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — прошептал он ему на ухо.  
Арей дернул ухом и откинул голову отцу на плечо. Об этом хотелось говорить меньше всего. Особенно — с ним.  
— Просто побудь со мной...  
Айон уткнулся ему в волосы.  
— Арей...  
— Молчи...  
— Арей, я тебя люблю...  
Демон повернулся к отцу. Тот ласково улыбался, грея взглядом добрых фиолетовых глаз. Арей по-доброму усмехнулся.  
— Я тебя тоже...  
Он выгнулся, поплотнее прижимаясь к Айону. Тот обнял за пояс, заставив пробежаться по телу мимолетную дрожь.  
— Папа...  
— Что? — тихо прошептал Айон, обдавая ухо горячим дыханием.  
— Поцелуй меня...  
Айон развернул сына к себе и, на секунду задержав взгляд на его глазах, нежно коснулся губами губ. Обняв отца, Арей начал страстно отвечать на поцелуй, царапая когтями многострадальную спину. Айон постоянно жаловался на порванную в порыве страсти одежду. Но больше просто из любви к ворчанию — потому что никогда не просил перестать.  
Он и сейчас ничего не сказал. Лишь запустил пальцы в волосы сына, и, углубив поцелуй, стал играть с его языком. Арей тихо постанывал, не сдерживаясь. Одно присутствие отца сводило с ума, одна лишь близость его тела. Их нежное и страстное слияние...  
Арей прикрыл глаза, обнимая отца за шею. Сжимая худые бедра сына, Айон держал его навесу, заставляя скользить по своему члену. Арей хрипло дышал, дрожа от охватившего наслаждения, и терся о горячую грудь отца, изгибаясь всем телом. Экстаз объял полностью, заставляя забыться и погрузиться в мир сладкой неги.  
Но он вздумал открыть глаза. И тут же закричал от ужаса, увидев перед собой ухмыляющееся лицо повелителя. Обхватив Арея крепкими руками, палач усмехался, не замедляя темпа.  
— Я везде, — властно и уверенно шепнул он. — Я в тебе, в мире, даже в нем. В каждом твоем движении, в каждой мысли. Я яд, отравляющий твое существование. Я твой крест. Я та ноша, которую ты будешь нести до самой смерти. Ты почувствуешь облегчение, когда тебе разрешат бросить крест, ты решишь, что наконец стал свободен, но ты очень скоро после этого будешь на нем распят.  
Арей чувствовал ледяное дыхание на своем лице. Он хотел закрыть глаза, надеясь, что видение исчезнет, но не мог. Что-то не позволяло сделать это. Чужая воля побеждала. Правитель Ада оказался сильней.  
— Уйди, — выдавил Арей, ощущая, как по щекам бегут слезы отчаяния. Вцепившись в плечи повелителя, он попытался его оттолкнуть, но властные руки обвили крепче, словно стальные цепи. — Вся моя жизнь... Вся жизнь... Просто поиск ответа... За что я страдаю... Я хочу знать...  
— Мне это нужно, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада, прикусывая его губы. — Вот все, что ты должен знать. Я ведь спас тебе жизнь, изменив твою реальность. В чем же ты меня винишь?  
— Мне не нужна такая реальность, — процедил Арей, яростно глядя в ледяные глаза. — Ни та, ни эта. Ты не спас меня, ты меня уничтожил. Дважды.  
Повелитель расхохотался, бороздя когтями его спину. Арей стиснул зубы, без страха глядя на него.  
— А теперь уйди и дай мне кончить, — прошипел он со злостью.  
Правитель Ада прикрыл глаза. Его губы тронула насмешливая улыбка.  
— Ты так привык ко мне, новый дьявол. Придется придумать для тебя что-то новенькое.  
Арей хотел ответить, но, стоило моргнуть, как палач исчез, будто его и не было вовсе. На него вновь смотрели ласковые, полные недоумения глаза отца. Арей впился поцелуем в желанные губы, жаждая вытеснить из души чувства, оставленные в ней повелителем. Айон бережно прижал его к себе.  
Он не спросил ни о чем даже после соития. Он вообще ничего не сказал. Просто ушел. И не хватило смелости спросить, как все это выглядело со стороны. Хотелось просто провалиться на месте. Это почему-то стало последней каплей. Кошмары можно было терпеть во сне — но, черт побери, не наяву. Не во время секса.  
От этого стало некуда бежать. Как будто повелитель за что-то наказывал. За слишком смелые фантазии об искуплении? Напоминал, где его место. Кто на самом деле стоит на коленях. Арей все бы отдал сейчас просто за то, чтобы от души врезать ему. От этого стало бы легче. Но чертов палач все еще существовал только в его голове.  
По другую сторону зеркала на Арея смотрело немолодое, худое и безобразное лицо с выпирающими скулами и тусклыми глазами. Во взгляде демона промелькнула злость. Поднеся к виску пистолет Арианны, он криво ухмыльнулся своему отражению. Таким он нравился себе больше. Наверное, если его голову разнесет пулей, он будет выглядеть даже симпатичней, чем сейчас. Даже с вышибленными мозгами это страшное существо из зеркала будет красивее, чем оставаясь живым мертвецом.  
Арей прикрыл веки, готовясь выстрелить. В последний раз решив взглянуть на свое отражение, он вновь распахнул глаза и вздрогнул, роняя пистолет и опуская бессильно повисшую руку. Его обволакивала тусклая бордовая дымка, разъедая кожу и заставляя гнить за считанные секунды. Демон истошно заорал, пулей вылетая из ванной. В голове раздавался властный смех повелителя.  
— Я буду воскрешать тебя снова и снова, — хохотал он, преследуя Арея. — Так что лучше не умирай, ведь трупом ты будешь выглядеть еще хуже, чем сейчас.  
Ощутив на своем плече прикосновение его ладони, демон нервно дернулся, оборачиваясь. Но никого не оказалось позади. Арей запрокинул голову, возводя глаза к потолку, и, рухнув на пол, зарыдал, обхватывая себя руками. Его вновь трясло в припадке. В последнее время это повторялось слишком часто. Происходило то, чего он больше всего боялся — повелитель начал приходить к нему в реальности. Он пока не видел его, но уже мог чувствовать постоянное присутствие: мимолетные прикосновения, вкрадчивый бархатный голос, стук по полу золотых сапог. Он больше не мог выносить этого. Но и убить себя в очередной раз не смог. Страх сковал все существо. Жизнь стала совсем невыносимой. Не спасали ни отец, ни самоконтроль.  
Может, Правитель Ада не раскрывал своих планов, потому что заставлял страдать просто так? Потому что во всем этом вообще не было смысла? Стоило подумать об этом, накатывала смертельная тоска. Это было хуже всего.

— И что ты тут делаешь? — вывел из задумчивости недовольный голос.  
Айон повернул голову и слегка заторможено оглядел Марису. Скрестив руки, женщина укоризненно смотрела на него. Он лениво развалился на скамье в саду у дома сына и лежал там с самого утра, задумчиво глядя в небо и предаваясь размышлениям. Ей это явно пришлось не по душе.  
— Ты что-то хотела? — лениво спросил Айон.  
— Ты уже два дня ни с кем не разговариваешь! — нахмурилась Мариса. — Сидишь тут за домом и смотришь в бесконечность! Ты жить вообще собираешься?!  
— Мне сейчас не до этого, — безразлично хмыкнул демон.  
Женщина дернулась вперед и, наклонившись, схватила его за подбородок.  
— Ты что, свихнулся окончательно?!  
— Мариса, уйди... Ты мне мешаешь... — отмахнулся Айон. Женщина выпустила когти, вцепляясь ему в кожу.  
— Ты идиот?!  
— Я Айон... А ты мне мешаешь... — устало повторил демон.  
— Деградировать мешаю?!  
— Я хочу побыть один!  
Мариса ударила Айона коленом по лицу так сильно, что он рухнул на землю, и, не позволив встать, удержала его за плечи, наваливаясь сверху. Жаль, что сейчас было совсем не до брачных игр.  
— Долго ты еще собираешься тратить свою жизнь впустую?  
— Я трачу свою жизнь впустую, только когда с тобой любовью занимаюсь.  
— Ах ты, скотина... Ну, я тебе сейчас...  
Айон перебросил ее через себя и вскочил, едва успев увернуться от удара. Марису было лучше не злить. Она била метко и быстро. Ногой, рукой, в живот, в лицо, в горло... Айон едва успевал уворачиваться.  
— Побить тебя — тоже неплохое удовольствие! — заявила женщина, подпрыгивая и отталкиваясь от его плеч.  
Приземлившись у демона за спиной, она повалила его на землю и, поставив ногу ему на грудь, победно тряхнула волосами.  
— Теряешь навык. Меньше надо сидеть и пялиться в одну точку.  
Айон усмехнулся и, извернувшись, царапнул ее по ноге, заставив отпрянуть. А через секунду уже оказался у нее за спиной и крепко схватил за руки.  
— Так нечестно! — завопила Мариса, пытаясь вырваться.  
— Нет такого понятия.  
— Сволочь!  
— Это уже точнее отражает суть...  
— Отпусти меня!  
— Чтобы ты меня убила?  
— Пусти, я сказала!  
— Ты первая начала.  
— Потому что ты совсем обнаглел!  
— Мариса...  
— А что, я не права?  
— Может, направишь энергию в мирное русло?  
— Например? Дай мне сделать доброе дело — надавать тебе по башке!  
— Вот они, отголоски трудного детства...  
Айон приподнял край ее платья, открыв клеймо. Вырвавшись, женщина тут же ударила его в живот коленом.  
— Ты что, дурак?!  
Айон засмеялся.  
— Есть у тебя одно слабое место.  
— А твое слабое место — мозг!  
— Может, прекратим ругаться?  
— Правильно, зачем слова тратить! — согласилась Мариса и снова попыталась его ударить.  
— Не думал, что ты так буквально поймешь... — усмехнулся он, хватая ее за колено и притягивая к себе, чтобы обнять за талию и прижать вплотную. Прямо как в танце. Это и был танец — жестокий, сексуальный, чувственно-яростный. Бесконечно эротичный.  
Айон хотел сказать еще что-то язвительное, но Мариса, обхватив его за шею, впилась поцелуем в вожделенные губы. Демон ощутил подвох в столь мирном поведении, но тут же об этом забыл, стоило ей вцепиться в волосы у него на затылке и скользнуть языком к нему в рот. Он еще сильнее прижал ее к себе, чуть нагибаясь вперед и заставляя прогнуться. Из уст Марисы вырвался шумный вздох.  
— Сволочь ты... — выдохнула она ему в губы.  
Айон усмехнулся и, подхватив ее на руки, опустил на скамейку. Царапнув когтями шею демона, женщина принялась расстегивать его рубашку. Ее никогда не приходилось долго упрашивать. Она любила заниматься сексом при любой удобной возможности. Жаль, что в последнее время ни одна прелюдия не обходилась без мордобоя. Это уже начинало несколько утомлять.  
— Когти убери, — попросил Айон.  
— Обойдешься! — ухмыльнулась Мариса. — Я хочу, чтоб ты хоть так помучился!  
— Что-то это мало похоже на любовь...  
— Твои проблемы!  
— Эгоистка...  
Мариса фыркнула.  
— Я не нанимался быть точилкой для когтей, — уже более строго и настойчиво произнес Айон. — Убери свой маникюр.  
— А ты мне все небо загораживаешь своей тушей, я же не жалуюсь! Отрастил кучу мышц, а я маленькая хрупкая женщина!  
— Ты на мою шею посмотри, «маленькая хрупкая женщина»! Убери когти, последний раз тебе говорю!  
— А то что?  
— Ничего!  
— В каком смысле?  
— В прямом! Сейчас встану и уйду!  
— Ой, как страшно!  
— Все, я пошел!  
— Э-э, стой! Ладно... Не буду больше когти выпускать...  
— Тогда продолжим.  
Мариса с вожделением провела ладонями по рельефным мускулам его идеального тела. Ненасытная, жадная до ласк — странно, что она никогда всерьез не ревновала. Не сыпала претензиями. Не была собственницей. Она порой обвиняла в «изменах» — но только в шутливом ключе. Это было заигрыванием, кокетством — чем угодно, но только не поводом для скандала. Ей было наплевать на такие вещи. Так и должно было быть. Так к этому относились те, кто не погряз в низменных страстях. Кто любил личность, а не совокупность опций. Кто не считал любовь ресурсом, за который нужно бороться. Кто хотел приумножить ее.  
Айон, улыбаясь, стал целовать шею Марисы. Он безмерно любил в ней это. Благодарность за понимание во многих вещах постоянно распаляла костер этой любви. Мариса казалась идеальной. У них было лишь одно разногласие. Между ними стоял только сын. И непростое решение его судьбы.  
Айон никогда не ревновал Арея. Хотелось счастья для него. Любым путем. А вот Анри был достоин только собственнической, извращенной, уродливой любви. На его счастье было плевать. Это был всего лишь ответ на предательство. И порой даже казалось, что совершенно не за что себя винить. Анри заслуживал такого отношения. Он сам был во всем виноват.  
На спину упала капля. Потом еще одна.  
— Дождь начинается... — констатировал Айон, оторвавшись от Марисы.  
— И что теперь? — хмыкнула та. — Дождь, тучи, сумерки... Романтика! Не отвлекайся на погоду!  
— Тебе хорошо — на тебя не капает! — возмутился демон.  
— Давай местами поменяемся!  
— А давай!  
— А вам не проще домой пойти? — поинтересовался вышедший на крыльцо Арей.  
— Иди отсюда и не мешай! — огрызнулась Мариса.  
Арей пожал плечами, доставая из кармана сигареты.  
— Я вам и не мешаю.  
Прислонившись к перилам, он стал задумчиво смотреть в небо. Он просто вышел покурить, а попал на бесплатный аттракцион. Когда бы еще ему выпал такой уникальный шанс?  
— Айон, убери его отсюда! — взмолилась Мариса.  
— Как? — усмехнулся Айон. — Надоест — сам уйдет.  
— Я его сейчас прибью!  
— Чем он тебе мешает?  
— Пусть не смотрит!  
Мариса вскочила и шагнула к Арею. Тот поскорее ушел в дом ради собственной безопасности. Айон удрученно вздохнул. Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы все они снова стали единой семьей. Но что вообще связывало их теперь? Да и тогда... Все было паршиво уже тогда. Просто ему нравилось закрывать на это глаза.  
Дождь плавно превратился в ливень. Айон, усмехаясь, посмотрел на Марису. Мокрые волосы женщины струились по худым плечам, а вся ее маленькая фигурка, облепленная вымокшей одеждой, выглядела еще более хрупкой. Но, тем не менее, воинственной.  
— Может, все-таки, и правда домой пойдем? — предложил Айон.  
Мариса развернулась, гордо задрав голову и уперев руки в бока. Стервозная. Сильная. Бесконечно родная. Как же ему было с ней хорошо...  
— Вот такой я тебя и помню... Помнишь, когда я тебя спас от диких зверей в лесу, дождь пошел? Тебе холодно было, страшно, а ты шла с гордо поднятой головой, хоть и дрожала... У тебя от одежды одни лохмотья остались, а ливень сильный был... Я тебя тогда обнять попытался, а ты меня ударила...  
Айон улыбнулся, вспоминая те времена.  
— Я грохнулся прямо в лужу... Встаю злой, смотрю на тебя, а ты смеешься... Потом еще сказала: «Ты просто так мило рассердился, что я даже успокоилась...» Я тебе свой плащ отдал... Помнишь?  
— Помню, как такое забудешь... — слегка улыбнулась Мариса, явно тронутая. А потом, не сдержавшись, хихикнула. — А в лужу ты действительно смешно грохнулся...  
— Вот видишь, как много нас связывает!  
— А в тот день тоже дождь был...  
— В тот, когда...  
— Да. Помнишь, запах был такой свежий после грозы...  
— Сколько лет прошло, я все в деталях помню...  
— Я тоже... А помнишь, вы с Ареем в лес ходили? Тоже вернулись все промокшие... А потом мы, чтобы согреться, сидели все втроем под теплым одеялом и разговаривали... Он так у тебя на груди и заснул... И мы... Были так счастливы... Втроем... А он... Улыбался все время... Ходил за тобой везде... А без тебя, когда мы оставались вдвоем, все было совсем по-другому... Он тебя всегда так ждал... Мечтал, что когда-нибудь он сможет полететь к тебе в Элизиум...  
— Его мечта сбылась...  
— Но ты никогда не хотел, чтобы он стал таким...  
— Да... Я хотел, чтобы он был счастлив...  
— Это все из-за меня... Я могла спрятать его от демонов, но отдала им... Это я виновата... То, что я сделала...  
— Прекрати. Ничего уже не изменить.  
— И ты не потерял бы его... И он не возненавидел бы жизнь...  
— Хватит.  
— Прости меня...  
Впервые Мариса ощутила потребность в искреннем раскаянии. Слишком внезапно для самой себя. И не сумела сдержать этот порыв. Айон не знал, за что она на самом деле просит прощения. А если бы знал, ни за что не пощадил бы ее.  
Вновь показавшийся из дома Арей окликнул родителей.  
— Вы же все равно тут ничего не делаете — пошли домой, а то тут ливень и гроза, — позвал он, усмехнувшись. — Вон, вы все мокрые.  
— Мы разговариваем, — отмахнулся Айон.  
— А нельзя разговаривать в сухом помещении?  
— Ну, в принципе...  
Айон встал со скамейки, закидывая на плечо рубашку. Сын так настойчиво звал. Как будто ему действительно было не наплевать. Разве можно было не оценить эту неожиданную заботу? В следующий раз такое могло произойти еще через пару-тройку лет.  
— Правда, Мариса, пошли.  
Женщина посмотрела на сына. Худое лицо с выступающими скулами и острым подбородком... Неискренняя ухмылка на губах... Мрачные глаза под седыми бровями, знающие боль и страдание... Торчащие во все стороны мокрые черные волосы, через которые проглядывала седина... Он стал совсем другим... Одно в нем осталось нетронутым — теплеющий взгляд, когда он смотрит на отца... В глазах загорается надежда, и он улыбается, почти как в детстве... Немного грустно, но с любовью... А как Айон его желал... У нее самой никогда не было той любви, которую он дарил Арею... И такого желанного, любимого ребенка, у него отняли по ее вине...  
— Мариса, ты идешь?  
Та, очнувшись, покачала головой.  
— Я побуду здесь. Идите.  
— Ну, хочешь — оставайся, — пожал плечами Айон. И, приобняв сына, пошел вместе с ним в дом.  
— Что это с ней? — спросил Арей. Снова — как будто ему было не все равно.  
— А, не заморачивайся, — отмахнулся отец. — Есть лишняя информация, которая дает мало полезного, зато отбирает много нервов.  
— Ну, как хочешь... — вздохнул Арей. — А то с тобой спорить вредно — ты же сильнее.  
— Весомый аргумент, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Сын ухмыльнулся, стирая капли дождя с его щеки.  
— Сыро, холодно... И кто вас в такую погоду на улицу выгнал? Сидели бы себе дома — тихо, уютно...  
— Ты туда-сюда ходишь... — продолжил Айон, подмигивая.  
— А я что, тебе мешаю? — приподнял бровь Арей.  
— Мне — нет. А вот маме...  
— А я не для нее живу, чтобы ей не мешать.  
— А для кого ты живешь?  
— А ни для кого. Сам по себе.  
— Что, и я тебе безразличен?  
— А что? Это ты для меня живешь. А мне и так есть чем заняться. Чем ради кого-то жить.  
— Ты что, до сих пор злишься, что я совсем о тебе забыл, пока готовился к полету в космос?  
— А это не имеет значения. Я всегда только для себя жил. И никто мне больше не нужен.  
— Даже я? Арей, почему ты стараешься казаться хуже, чем ты есть?  
— Хуже некуда.  
Арей стремительно запрыгнул на крыльцо, будто желая отделаться от отца, и вошел в дом. Айон, вздохнув, последовал за ним.  
— А я тебя все равно люблю... — мягко улыбнулся он, нагоняя сына.  
— Поздравляю, — презрительно хмыкнул тот. — Другого я от тебя и не ожидал.  
— Арей, почему ты так хочешь поругаться?  
— Я не хочу. Я вообще ничего не хочу.  
Он собирался уйти к себе в спальню, но отец удержал его за локоть и с непониманием спросил:  
— Что с тобой происходит?  
— Хочу побыть один! — огрызнулся сын.  
— Сначала объясни.  
— Что тебе объяснить?! Что я твою рожу видеть не хочу?! Пусти!  
Арей вырвался и зашагал по коридору. Айон не останавливал его. Лишь проводил растерянным взглядом. Это уже не злило. Только оставляло в горьком недоумении. Что он снова сказал или сделал не так?

Боль... Страх... Ненависть... Бессильная ярость... Надежда, угасающая с каждым днем... Так он выживал в аду. Маленький мальчик, у которого ничего не было. Только надежда. Он ждал. Каждый день ждал спасения. А сейчас вырос. И возжелал отомстить. Всем тем, по чьей милости пережил этот ужас. Все они были виноваты. А сам он не был ни в чем виноват — потому что ничего не смог бы изменить.  
Он не мог принять все таким, какое оно есть. Не хотел. Потому что даже не выходило понять — а какое оно есть на самом деле. Ни одна точка зрения не казалась правдивей другой. Значит, он сам мог решать, в чем истина. Ведь все это принадлежало ему.  
Он жил все это не по своей вине. А значит, ничего не мог контролировать. В этом убеждал каждый прожитый день. Это противоречило всему мировоззрению. Может, этого и добивался Правитель Ада? Пытался внушить, что стоит отдаться на волю судьбе? Что его мысль сильнее? Арей все еще ощущал себя способным противодействовать. И, когда-нибудь — победить. Если бы отец только знал, как это будет выглядеть... Чего он хочет на самом деле, хоть уже почти и не верит, что сможет это осуществить...  
— Арей, ты не видел отца?  
В комнату зашла Мариса, остановившись за спиной. Все они были отвратительны. Но свою мать он ненавидел больше всех.  
— В гробу я вас всех видел, — огрызнулся он мрачным и глухим голосом.  
— Вы поссорились?  
— Уйди.  
Мариса обняла сзади, проигнорировав его агрессию. Арей замер от неожиданности, а потом резко вскочил, разворачиваясь к матери и толкая ее в грудь. Как она вообще посмела? С чего вдруг?  
— Пошла вон!!!  
— Арей...  
— Убью!!!  
— Я ведь ничего плохого не хочу...  
Демон замахнулся, но не успел ударить. Появившийся в комнате Айон вовремя перехватил его запястье. Но прежде, чем он заломил руку сыну за спину, тот царапнул когтями по лицу и отскочил.  
— Не подходи, — прорычал он угрожающе. До чего же надоело быть слабым... Вечно проигрывать им всем...  
— Что с тобой? — обеспокоенно спросил отец.  
— Уйдите прочь!  
Айон осторожно приблизился к нему. Арей вжался в стену. Будто и правда ждал опасной враждебности. У него был повод так думать. Но, черт побери...  
— Не подходи...  
Айон вздохнул и секунду спустя оказался рядом с сыном. Арей даже не успел ничего сказать, как отец уже прижал его к себе.  
— Отставить истерику, — ровным, негромким голосом произнес он. — Я тебя бить не собираюсь. Успокойся и поговори со мной по-человечески.  
— Я бесчувственный истерик, — нервно усмехнулся Арей. — Это ставит в тупик мою логику.  
Посмотрев в ласковые фиолетовые глаза отца, он и правда немного успокоился и стал зализывать царапины, которые оставил на его лице. Айон не побил за неудобное поведение, а попытался утешить. Не психанул сам. Таким он нравился больше. Таким и должен был быть хороший отец.  
— Ты до старости меня бояться будешь? — улыбнулся Айон. — Ты в одиночестве совсем одичаешь. Пошли лучше к нам с мамой.  
— Ты что, даже не злишься?  
Запустив пальцы в волосы сына, Айон прижал его голову к своему плечу.  
— Злиться — твоя прерогатива. Пойдем погуляем. Там сейчас так хорошо после дождя... Хочешь, куда-нибудь съездим? Было бы здорово выбраться куда-нибудь всей семьей. Мы ведь никогда этого не делали.  
Арей усмехнулся и высвободился из его объятий.  
— Тут неподалеку есть очень красивое место. В паре часов езды.  
— Учти, пить я тебе не дам, — предупредил Айон, увидев, что сын потянулся за бутылкой вина на столе. — Тебе, если на то пошло, за рулем сидеть.  
— А сам что?  
— А что? Я с мамой на заднем сидении посижу...  
Арей хмыкнул, подозрительно прищуриваясь.  
— Что, всю дорогу обжиматься будете?  
— А что? — пожал плечами Айон. — Дорога длинная...  
Поскольку ехали они действительно очень долго, Айону и Марисе стало настолько скучно, что они решили продолжить то, что начали еще до дождя. Под конец Арей заявил, что они его нервируют — сами развлекаются, а ему машину вести мешают.  
— А ты зеркало заднего вида в другую сторону разверни — а то вдруг врежемся, — с усмешкой ответил на это Айон.  
Мариса же в свою очередь молча пнула сына ногой.  
— Сейчас специально во что-нибудь врежусь! — шутливо обиделся тот.  
— Конечно, на дорогу же не смотришь! — захохотал отец.  
— А тут интереснее!  
— Согласен. Но это не повод разбиться.  
— Да ладно уж... Я тебя там, кстати, не отвлекаю?  
— Это я тебя отвлекаю. Смотри на дорогу.  
— Скучно. И спина затекла уже.  
— М-м-м... Арей, мы с тобой попозже поговорим...  
Арей вздохнул. Сзади опять послышались звуки поцелуев. Шипение Марисы: «Подвинься, ты мне весь вид загораживаешь!» и категоричный ответ: «Потом насмотришься!». Арей вздохнул еще тяжелее.  
Наконец они были на месте. Мариса уснула по дороге, утомленная тряской и скукой. Радуясь тому, что мать наконец замолчала, Арей вышел из машины, потягиваясь. В спине что-то хрустнуло, и он, согнувшись, оперся на автомобиль.  
— Больно, жертва техники? — усмехнулся Айон, поглаживая его по спине.  
— Уже нет, — усмехнулся в ответ Арей.  
Обычно он периодически останавливался покурить. Но делать это при отце не хотелось, чтобы не нарваться на очередную лекцию. Впрочем, Айону, кажется, на этот раз было не до него.  
Он улыбнулся, целуя сына в висок.  
— Помнишь, когда у тебя болело что-то или тебе просто плохо было, ты всегда со мной сидел и все проходило?  
— Помню... — прошептал Арей, жмурясь от ласк отца, гладящего по голове. — Меня один раз лиса укусила, а ты зализал и все сразу прошло... Еще я с дерева упал однажды... Ободрался в кровь... Так больно было... Ты всегда рядом был... А в Аду я много лет прожил без тебя... Я же совсем ребенком был, когда попал туда... Мне так страшно было... Я одиннадцать лет прожил там... Я хотел увидеть тебя... Я не хотел умирать... Но я верил, что ты меня защитишь... А ты... Ты жил в то время, пока я умирал... А когда пришел, то снова бросил меня... Одного... В моем аду... А потом даже хотел меня убить... Тебе было плевать... Всегда...  
Обернувшись, Арей увидел слезы на лице отца и замер на мгновение. А потом обнял его за шею, крепко прижимая к себе.  
— Прости... Прости меня... Просто мне очень плохо... Я знаю, ты говорил, что нельзя срываться на других... Но один я не справляюсь с этим...  
Айон погладил его по голове. Так бережно и нежно, будто вновь прикасался к любимому ребенку. А совсем не к отвратительному дьяволу, которого хотел переделать. Которого считал врагом.  
— Ты не мог сразу сказать, что тревожило тебя сегодня? По-твоему, я бы не понял?  
— Я думал, ты скажешь, что нельзя вспоминать прошлое... Нужно двигаться дальше... И что я все это заслужил...  
— Никто такого не заслужил... Почему ты обо мне так думаешь?  
— Ты всегда так говорил...  
— Ты тоже многое говорил... И много скрывал... Но, прошу, не делай этого больше...  
— Я в отчаянии, — глухо произнес Арей, усаживаясь на капот автомобиля. — Я пытался умереть... Я хочу умереть... Иногда я специально тебя довожу и жду, когда ты сорвешься... Но ты теперь даже не бьешь меня...  
Отец с тревогой заглянул сыну в глаза, сжимая его плечи.  
— Ты... Пытался умереть? — спросил он обеспокоенно.  
Арей кивнул, роняя голову на грудь.  
— Я всего лишь его безвольная марионетка, — прошептал он, обнимая Айона за пояс и утыкаясь ему в шею. — Просто образ, который он создал... Верни мне меня... Верни меня обратно... Я себе нужен...


	35. Глава 35. Плата за рай

Айона разбудило чье-то громкое сопение, и чей-то локоть уткнулся в ребро. Демон мысленно выругался и повернулся на бок, дергая одеяло на себя. Открыть глаза и посмотреть, что происходит, было откровенно лень. За окном по-прежнему стучал дождь, нагоняя сонливость, а в комнате царил полумрак, отчего спать хотелось еще сильней.  
Ставни стучали под порывами ветра. Айон мысленно проклял того, кто вчера не догадался их закрыть. Занавески развевались, панически трепеща, и хотелось забиться под одеяло подальше от холодного сквозняка, пронизывающего насквозь. Кто-то уткнулся в спину, щекоча волосами кожу. Демон нехотя развернулся и увидел мирно сопящего Арея с таким безмятежным выражением лица, что даже невольно умилился. Повернувшись, он нашел с другой стороны от себя Марису. Как они оказались в одной постели все вместе? Разве такое вообще могло произойти?  
«Что вчера было?» — задал себе вопрос Айон, устало потирая голову, которую жутко ломило.  
Как они приехали домой, он помнил. За рулем сидел он, а Арей с Марисой, кажется, провалялись полдороги в бессознательном состоянии на заднем сидении. Они с сыном немного перебрали, а Мариса так и не проснулась. Так... Это проехали... А дальше что? Дальше Арей выть начал, как он несчастен... Мариса стала его жалеть... Вернулись ночью... А, вот почему окно открыто... Через окно же влезали... Арей поэтому тут спать остался... Он был уже настолько пьян, что наплевал на свою обычную брезгливость. У них ничего не было — ни втроем, ни по отдельности. И было даже как-то немного жаль.  
Сын потянулся, прервав поток сумбурных мыслей, и чуть приоткрыл глаза.  
— Окно закрой — холодно, — пробормотал он сонно.  
— Сам закрой, — отрезал Айон.  
— Тебе что, сложно?  
— Отстань.  
Арей уткнулся ему в шею. Айон приобнял сына за плечи.  
— Давай еще поспим, — лениво предложил он. — Вон, Мариса под самым ветром дрыхнет — и ничего...  
— Конечно, захапала себе все одеяло, — недовольно проворчал Арей.  
— Слушай, если я сейчас отнимать его буду — она точно проснется... Так что прижмись ко мне и дай поспать...  
— Холодно...  
— Тогда к себе иди.  
— Для этого вставать надо... Ну закрой окно...  
Айон с досадой приподнялся и, перегнувшись через Марису, как-то извернулся, чтобы закрыть ставни.  
— Изверг, — заключил Арей. — Ты какого черта полчаса ломался, чтобы потом одно движение сделать, даже не вставая?  
Айон с наслаждением улегся обратно.  
— Все, спи и не действуй мне на нервы.  
— Я с тобой поговорить хочу...  
— А я не хочу. Спи.  
Арей приподнялся и угрожающе навис над отцом. Улыбнувшись, Айон успокаивающе погладил его по щеке.  
— Поговорим, но потом. Хорошо?  
С минуту посверлив отца недовольным взглядом, Арей, смирившись, устроился у него на груди. Айон запустил пальцы в его волосы, надеясь наконец прекратить беспокойную возню.  
— Все, спи, — велел он устало.  
— Обними меня...  
Айон, вздохнув, погладил сына по спине. Это утомляло не меньше, чем детские капризы. Как будто Арей снова стал маленьким вредным демоненком, к которому еще тогда невозможно было найти правильный подход.  
— Ты спать будешь, нет? — удрученно поинтересовался Айон. На что получил мечтательное:  
— Сейчас бы вина...  
— Арей...  
— Что?  
— Ты меня в могилу сведешь...  
— Ну тебе что, сложно, что ли?  
— Ради бога, отвали...  
— Вредный ты... Все, я обиделся...  
Айон с тихим воем поднялся, стряхнув с себя Арея, и, налив вина, подал ему бокал.  
— Еще чего-нибудь изволите?  
— Не ехидничай... Я не так много попросил...  
— Допивай быстрее!  
— Я тебе мешаю?  
— Я в тебя сейчас кину чем-нибудь...  
— Э-э, не расходись!  
— Ты уже совсем обнаглел! Давно я тебя не бил!  
— А что, сильно хочется?  
— Сейчас — очень!  
Арей отвернулся. Сделал вид, что обиделся. Пытался манипулировать. В детстве это порой работало, но сейчас было слишком легко распознать фальшь.  
— Я на это не поведусь, — хмыкнул Айон, скрестив руки на груди.  
Сын протянул ему бокал. Поставив его на стол, Айон наконец снова лег в кровать, с наслаждением забираясь под теплое одеяло. Арей положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Не дыши на меня, — хмуро велел Айон.  
— Почему ты меня все время прогоняешь? — вздохнул сын.  
— Никто тебя не прогоняет. Просто надо не только себя уважать.  
Арей не ответил. Айон вздохнул. Он понимал, что перегнул. Просто так давно хотелось с кем-то поругаться... Он так привык срываться на брате, но Анри в последнее время даже не за что было наказывать. Нисколько не раздражали ни просьбы, ни запах вина из приоткрытых губ. Наоборот, Айон был рад, что может что-то сделать для сына. Поцеловав его в щеку, он улыбнулся. Погладил по спине, чувствуя под ладонью выступающие ребра. И прошептал с заботливой нежностью:  
— Давай, спи, мой хороший... Я тебя люблю...  
Арей прижался к нему и через пять минут мирно засопел, а Айон лежал и все никак не мог заснуть. Ему вспомнилось, как они жили втроем, как были счастливы... Вспомнился почему-то первый разговор с Ареем, когда тот сказал, чего хочет на самом деле... Мысли плавно перетекли на другие разговоры после долгой разлуки. Вся ненависть сына обратилась на него самого... Могло ли все быть иначе? Если бы Айон не улетел тогда из дома... Если бы допустил мысль о том, что их не убили... Если бы успел спасти их из Ада... Или если бы просто понял, что чувствует мальчик, лишенный души...  
Да и сам он сильно изменился. Слишком часто стал допускать в себе злость и боль. Власть, возможности... Все это было ему не нужно. Он захотел создать рай, чтобы навсегда стать счастливым. Но совершил ужасные ошибки. Непоправимые. Так было, пока он верил в это. Заранее обрекая себя на поражение. Потому что в мыслях уже проиграл.  
Айон скосил взгляд на спящего на своем плече Арея и улыбнулся, вспомнив, каким тот был в детстве. Бережно погладив сына по щеке костяшками пальцев, он поцеловал его в лоб. Арей чуть шевельнулся во сне.  
— Больше я тебя никогда не потеряю... — прошептал Айон. — И, умоляю, не стремись к этому сам...  
Он уткнулся лбом в лоб сына и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в его сон. Арею снился ад... Снилось, что он убегает по длинному коридору и бежит к отцу, но у самого края его хватают. Он кричит, вырывается, плачет, а отец невозмутимо смотрит, как его оттаскивают прочь. Крик боли и отчаяния пронзает воздух. Умоляющие глаза просят о помощи. Отец достает меч и пронзает свое сердце...  
По лицу Арея пробежала судорога, и в следующую секунду Айон почувствовал, как острые когти вонзаются глубоко в горло.  
— Кто тебе разрешал лезть в мою душу?! — прошипел сын. И рывком выдернул когти, прочертив длинные царапины на шее.  
— Прости... Я не хотел... — прохрипел Айон, откашливаясь. — Я знаю, я обещал... Но мне захотелось знать, о чем ты думаешь...  
Арей секунду раздумывал, но потом закусил губу и ударил отца по лицу, вновь пройдясь когтями по коже. В безмолвной враждебности. В безрассудном желании причинить боль.  
— Что ты делаешь? — попытался привести в чувство Айон, хватая его за запястье. — В чем я перед тобой виноват?  
Арей вырвался, яростно и шумно дыша.  
— Ну почему ты всегда такой? — с болью произнес отец. — Тебе до сих пор есть, что скрывать? Я же просто хочу понять тебя... Но, наверное, не пойму никогда...  
Посмотрев сыну в глаза, он невольно вздрогнул. Страдание, ненависть — вот что он увидел там.  
— Арей... — шепнул он мягко и слегка виновато. — Это был просто сон...  
— Он не расходится с реальностью! И не смей лезть в мои мысли!  
— Разве нам лучше было друг без друга? Арей, пойми, я просто хочу понять, что ты чувствуешь... Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы я убил тебя? Я не хочу... Это не выход...  
— Мне каждую ночь снятся кошмары, что мне еще делать?!  
— Успокойся...  
Айон взял его лицо в ладони и приблизил к себе. Заглянул прямо в полные боли и отчаяния глаза. Бесконечно родные. Принадлежащие любимому ребенку. Кем бы он ни был теперь.  
— Как долго еще я буду для тебя врагом? Верь мне... Я ведь так хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив... Я ведь дал тебе жизнь... Да я все тебе отдам, если это сделает тебя хоть немного счастливее... Я душу за тебя отдам...  
Арей уткнулся ему в щеку. Упал в объятия будто бы в смертельной усталости. Будто бы сдался. Будто бы поверил его словам.  
— Принеси вина...  
Айон улыбнулся и, погладив сына по голове, встал и подал ему бокал.  
— Ты слишком много пьешь.  
— Не больше, чем ты.  
— Я при этом веду себя адекватно.  
— А я что, по-твоему, псих?  
Айон многозначительно приподнял бровь.  
— То, что я тебя сейчас оцарапал — не считается, — нервно бросил Арей.  
— Почему же?  
— Было за что.  
— Оригинально...  
— Еще налей.  
— Не жирно?  
— Тебе вина жалко?  
— Мне тебя жалко.  
— Не нальешь?  
— Нет.  
Арей встал и налил сам. Айон засмеялся. Напряжение спало как-то само собой.  
— Что, желание выпить победило лень?  
— Будешь?  
— Нет, спасибо. И тебе не советую.  
— Дождь, темно, тихо, тоскливо, а так хоть какая-то радость.  
— Сейчас мама проснется — будет тебе и громко, и светло, и весело.  
— Это тебе будет. А меня она опять выгонит.  
— А я и так не сплю! — заявила Мариса, выбираясь из-под одеяла. — Вы так громко ругались, что меня разбудили!  
— Неудивительно... — вздохнул Айон.  
— Арей, выметайся! — скомандовала женщина.  
— Вот видишь, я же говорил, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Мариса, отстань, я с сыном побыть хочу, — отмахнулся Айон. — Я и так с тобой вчера весь день провел.  
— Это мало! Я спала весь день!  
— Мне хватило!  
Мариса обиженно скрестила руки на груди. Арей, ухмыльнувшись, показал ей средний палец.  
— Я все вижу, — сообщил Айон.  
— А я больше не буду! — нагло заявил сын и, залпом допив вино, потянулся за бутылкой.  
Айон отодвинул ее на другой край стола.  
— Ни себе, ни людям! — возмутился Арей.  
Айон усмехнулся. Они снова затеяли шутливую перебранку. Значит, сын больше не злился. Иначе все еще ненавидел бы всерьез.  
— Ладно, раз все равно все уже встали, одевайся и приводи себя в порядок. Поговорить хотел — сейчас и поговорим.  
— А я вставать не хочу! — заявила Мариса, обнимая подушку. — Иди ко мне!  
Айон вздохнул.  
— Максимум, что я могу сейчас для тебя сделать — это помочь тебе встать.  
Женщина лениво потянулась, скидывая с себя одеяло, и, извернувшись на постели, поднялась и подошла к Айону, обвивая его руками за шею и припадая к его губам.  
— Шлюха, — усмехнулся Арей, за что тут же получил в живот красивой и больно бьющей ногой.  
— Мариса! — возмутился Айон.  
Та снова впилась в его губы, не дав сказать, чтобы она не обижала сына. Вот уж и правда... Набрасывалась на него в любой удобный момент.  
— Это не то, что ты подумал, — пояснил Айон, отстраняя женщину. — Это травма детства. У тебя то же самое.  
— Я тоже озабоченный? — хмыкнул Арей, присасываясь к бутылке. — Да мне даже думать об этом противно.  
— Ну, это, знаешь, тоже слишком... Да и я не это имел в виду...  
— А что?  
— То, что вы оба ко мне все время липните...  
— Надоели уже?  
— Да есть немного...  
— Тогда я пойду.  
Не тратя времени, Арей начал одеваться. Одежду он вчера разбросал на полу, как и обычно, и теперь с неохотой подбирал. Матерился, с трудом находя все, что вывалилось из карманов и закатилось в труднодоступные места. Раздраженно натягивал обтягивающие кожаные штаны, которые так любил носить даже на официальные встречи. Может, стоило все же трахнуть его этим утром? Может, это хоть немного сделало бы для него лучше дальнейший день...  
— Ну ты и тощий, — заметила Мариса.  
— На себя посмотри, — мрачно отозвался сын.  
— Ты сейчас куда? — спросил его Айон, раздумывая, стоит ли навязывать сейчас свое общество. Меньше всего хотелось получить по морде за неуместные приставания. Хватило уже того, чем сын так щедро одарил за проникновение в свой сон.  
— К себе в комнату.  
— Пить?  
— Не важно.  
— Кончай уже, алкоголик малолетний...  
— Отстань.  
— Ты как с отцом разговариваешь?  
— Словами. Не грузи с утра. Успеешь еще меня повоспитывать.  
— Совсем обнаглел...  
— А хочешь, я ему врежу? — тут же предложила Мариса.  
— Нет. Я ему и сам врежу.  
— Что, правда, что ли? — усмехнулся Арей.  
— А ты не нарывайся. Давай, иди уже. Я к тебе попозже зайду.  
Когда сын наконец ушел, Мариса коснулась щеки Айона и приникла к его губам. Демон обнял ее за талию, задумчиво глядя в пространство. Едва она с наслаждением запустила пальцы в мягкие седые волосы и всем телом подалась вперед, он неожиданно отстранился, обломав ей весь кайф.  
— Давай на этом закончим, а? — предложил он, нехотя целуя ее в щеку.  
— На начале не заканчивают! — возмутилась Мариса.  
— А что, оригинально...  
Мариса пнула его под колено.  
— Какие вы все вспыльчивые, — усмехнулся Айон, морщась от боли.  
— У меня еще когти есть! — предостерегающе напомнила женщина.  
— Я вам прислуживать не нанимался.  
— Для Арея, небось, все делаешь.  
— Если бы я все делал, о чем он просит, он бы сейчас был мертв. Все, Мариса, хватит, я пошел к нему, а с тобой мы еще успеем увидеться.  
Айон высвободился из ее объятий и начал одеваться. Женщина недовольно вздохнула и завалилась обратно на постель. Почему-то, несмотря на мелькание перед глазами соблазнительных обнаженных мускулов, в голову полезли мрачные мысли, не желавшие покидать еще с прошлого дня.  
— Стой, — бросила Мариса вдогонку Айону, когда он уже направился к двери. — Я так больше не могу. Я должна тебе кое-что сказать.  
Демон остановился и развернулся к ней. Он явно был настроен скептически. Предположил, что это глупый способ его удержать и затащить обратно в постель?  
— Я помню тот день, — серьезно сообщила Мариса, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — День, когда нас забрали в Ад. Я вспомнила все, что стер Правитель Ада. За нами тогда пришел твой брат. Я не говорила, потому что тебе и так хватало поводов для вражды... Я спрашивала его, он ничего не помнит. Либо очень убедительно врет.  
Она могла бы выбрать для этого более уместное место и время. Если вообще существовало уместное время для того, чтобы получить кувалдой по башке.  
Анри признавался в том, что шпионил. Но вряд ли признался бы в том, что загубил жизнь так любимому братом сыну. Ему еще хотелось пожить.  
— Ты должна была сказать, — выдохнул Айон в отчаянном бессилии. Он не злился — она все сделала правильно. Сейчас он мог сдержаться. Тогда бы точно убил. — Ты столько раз уговаривала меня убить Арея. Но Арей не предавал меня. А ты решила защитить того, кто предавал.  
Может, Анри не знал, что делает? Может, Правитель Ада просто не поставил его в известность, что это за приказ? Наверняка можно было узнать, только побывав у него в голове.  
Это не вышло отложить на потом. Айон подошел к брату без прелюдий, без церемоний — и, ничего не объясняя, обхватил его голову руками, чтобы приникнуть ко лбу.

***

— Нашел? — коротко уточнил Правитель Ада.  
Анри весь съеживался под его ледяным взглядом. Каждый раз, когда приходил сюда. Вот и сейчас он пугливо втянул голову в плечи и осторожно буркнул:  
— Нашел. Айон улетел сегодня вечером. В доме остались только женщина и ребенок. Что мне сделать с ними, повелитель? Убить?  
— Приведи их сюда. Возьми пару демонов. Если не пойдут добровольно — захватите силой. Но они не должны пострадать. Особенно ребенок. Все ваши жизни не стоят его одной.  
Анри подобострастно поклонился и поскорее ретировался. Он не только все знал. Это он выследил их. Он был во всем виноват. Он даже не усомнился. Ни на секунду. Страх перед Правителем Ада затмил бы даже его любовь к чертовой Мираэль. И если с братом все было более-менее ясно, то один вопрос не давал покоя. Почему Правитель Ада сказал: «Все ваши жизни не стоят его одной»?  
Анри стоял в стороне, пока демоны делали за него всю грязную работу. Только когда один из них выволок из дома плачущего Арея, резво подбежал к нему, заметив уродливую царапину на детской ручке.  
— Он сказал, что ребенок не должен пострадать! — истерично завизжал Анри, сходя с ума от страха. — Что ты с ним сделал?!  
— Заживет! — непонимающе отмахнулся демон. — Мне же надо было как-то его утихомирить.  
— А женщина?! Где женщина?! Если вы ее вырубили!..  
— Да нет, она сама сдалась.  
Мариса показалась на крыльце в сопровождении второго демона. Она действительно шла с ним добровольно. Забавно. Никого из них не мучила совесть. Зато теперь стало ясно, что ненависть Арея к матери вполне заслужена. Почему он ничего об этом не сказал? Не помнил? Не хотел жаловаться? Или просто не ждал, что ему поверят? Больше всех Айон ненавидел себя.  
Она спокойно смотрела на то, как горит их дом. Арей не просил у нее помощи. Не пытался вырваться из хватки демона. Просто стоял, молча и сосредоточенно глядя вперед. А Анри пожирал чудовищный страх.  
— Я все сделал, — доложил он потом Правителю Ада. Уже после того, как другой демон бросил Арея к его ногам. — Это все, что от меня требовалось? Я могу... быть свободен?  
— Еще кое-что, — ровным голосом ответил Правитель Ада, подходя к нему и заставляя сердце сжаться в ужасе.  
— Что? — испуганно вскрикнул Анри.  
Повелитель обхватил его голову ладонями. Заставил провалиться в засасывающую черную бездну. Чтобы забыть обо всем, что произошло. Но перед этим, всего на секунду, на его бесстрастном лице мелькнула проницательная усмешка. И, глядя прямо в глаза, он произнес — не для Анри, для него, для Айона, взирая на него сквозь время и пространство из чужого сознания:  
— Если ты убьешь его — я приду, чтобы убить тебя.  
Жуть пробирала от того, насколько его могущество было за пределами их понимания. Почему, ну почему для него был так важен Арей?

***

Айон не вернул брату воспоминания. Для Анри было лучше, чтобы они остались навеки похоронены в глубинах сознания. Чтобы прошлое осталось в прошлом. У них действительно и без того хватало поводов для вражды. Гораздо легче было простить брата, который не ведал, что творил. Чем мать, бросившую своего ребенка. Его ребенка. Бесконечно любимого. Она знала, что правда вскроется — и только поэтому ничего не сказала. Она сама была виновата не меньше, чем Анри. Но тот ничего не помнил, а она обманула намеренно. Потому что боялась расплаты. Но расплата неизбежно настигла.  
Было темно, когда он вошел через окно и остановился позади Марисы, сидевшей у зеркала. Перекинув волосы через плечо, она расчесывала их тонкими пальцами. Лунный свет отблескивал на черных прядях. И невозможно было не залюбоваться ее полуобнаженной фигуркой. Но Айон пришел, чтобы поговорить.  
— Ты обрекла моего сына на ад, — произнес он мрачно. — Нашего сына.  
Мариса медленно обернулась к нему.  
— Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь меня за это, — смиренно ответила она. — Мне нечего об этом сказать. Я поступила так тогда и поступлю снова. Я обещала родить его для тебя. Я не обещала его любить.  
— Тебе не жаль? — усмехнулся Айон, оскалившись. Хотелось просто рассмеяться ей в лицо. Она говорила об этом так, будто считала, что права.  
— Мне жаль! — воскликнула Мариса, вскакивая из кресла и хватая его за ворот. — Жаль, черт побери, каждый день я живу с этим, каждый раз смотрю на него и понимаю, что все это по моей вине! Но я не могу полюбить его! Я испытываю к нему жалость! Он опасен! Да, по моей вине, но опасен! И если ты слишком слеп, чтобы это признать, то мой разум не затуманен любовью! Я прекрасно вижу, какую боль он тебе еще принесет!  
Айон ударил ее по лицу. Хладнокровно, без сожаления. В ледяной ярости. Он ощущал опустошающее разочарование. Его предала та, кому он всегда безоговорочно доверял.  
— Где ты была все эти годы? Что ты делала, пока он страдал?  
— О, — усмехнулась Мариса, облизнув окровавленные губы. — Надо же. Ты наконец-то поинтересовался моей судьбой.  
Айон угрожающе надвинулся на нее, но она мягко ушла в сторону. И, прислонившись к столу, оперлась на него руками. Прищурилась, склонила голову на бок. А потом ответила неожиданно спокойно и честно:  
— Я не прожила эти годы. Которые Арей провел в Аду. Правитель Ада поместил мое тело в какую-то капсулу, и я погрузилась в анабиоз. Когда я очнулась, он переместился со мной на Землю. Сказал, что сейчас две тысячи десятый год. И что мне пора идти.  
Он перенес ее сквозь время? Ад был разрушен в две тысячи седьмом. Это не удивляло. Кажется, уже ничто не могло удивить.  
— Что он еще сказал? — жадно выпалил Айон, отчаянно надеясь узнать хоть немного больше. Но ответы не находились. Только увеличивалось количество вопросов.  
— Ничего. Но когда я только попала в Ад и спросила, что теперь будет со мной и Ареем, он сказал: «Я выращу его как своего сына. Он будет счастлив. Ты все сделала правильно».  
Это было уже слишком. Слишком непонятно, слишком противоречило всему происходящему. Он, черт побери, отнял у Арея душу. Не важно, как. Не важно, что там происходило. Он превратил Арея в чудовище. Любимый жизнерадостный демоненок теперь страдал и ненавидел бытие. Это было единственной истиной. Все остальное стоило выбросить из головы.  
— Этим ты утешаешь себя? — мрачно усмехнулся Айон.  
— Я не знаю, что это значило. Что он имел в виду. И не хочу знать. Арей на его стороне. Арей его марионетка. Когда-нибудь тебе придется это признать.  
Айон не мог выносить этого. Она не лгала. Черт побери, лучше бы она снова утопила его в океане лжи. Но это было правдой. Тем, во что она верила. Она говорила так убедительно, будто сам Правитель Ада отчитался ей о своих планах. Но самым ужасным оказалось то, что Айон не нашел, что на все это возразить.

***

— Больно, мой хороший?  
Арей кивает, кривясь и тряся рукой. Айон берет его маленькую ручку и целует, улыбаясь. Сын тоже улыбается в ответ. Не так уж сильна эта боль, да и, когда отец улыбается, невозможно не радоваться тому, что существуешь рядом с ним.  
Из-за деревьев выглядывает лиса. Арей сердито смотрит на нее. Айон, одной рукой держа сына за руку, другой подзывает зверя.  
— Ничего страшного, — все так же улыбается он. — Вы просто еще не подружились.  
Когда лиса подходит, Айон начинает гладить ее и предлагает Арею сделать то же самое. Мальчику страшно, но он с опаской прикасается к зверю. Лиса отвечает неожиданно дружелюбно и начинает тереться мордочкой о ладонь Арея. Мальчик с удивлением смотрит на отца. Айон пожимает плечами, слегка улыбаясь. Веря, что показал, как выглядит добро.  
Зверь начинает зализывать ранку, которую сам оставил минуту назад. Арей улыбается как-то не по-детски ехидно. В следующее мгновение он хватает лису за ухо и прижимает к земле. Зверь рвется, но мальчик держит крепко. Лисе каким-то образом удается снова укусить его, и она убегает в лес. Арей, воя от обиды и боли, срывается с места, чтобы бежать за ней, но за руку удерживает отец.  
— Ты сам разрушил то, что мог построить, — говорит он не то чтобы строго, но и без ласки. — Зло, причиненное тебе кем-то, необходимо забывать. А вот зло, которое ты причинил кому-то — никогда.  
Арей хочет вырваться, но Айон разворачивает его к себе и садится на траву, держа за плечи.  
— Ты не хочешь ни с кем дружить? Ты хочешь всем мстить? — спрашивает он.  
— Она меня укусила! — с недетской злостью возражает мальчик, передергивая плечами.  
— Нас с мамой ты тоже возненавидишь, если мы вдруг причиним тебе боль?  
Арей не хочет отвечать. Он садится на траву и разглядывает свою руку, на которой виден укус. Айон гладит его по голове. Мальчик прижимается к нему, радуясь, что у него есть отец, который всегда за все простит. Не станет злиться и обижаться. Но рядом с ним бывает очень горько и грустно. Ведь никак не выходит быть похожим на него.

***

Хотя с того момента прошло уже много лет, Арей понимал, что так и не изменился. Он по-прежнему помнил только зло, причиненное ему, и забывал о зле, которое причинил другим. Он никогда не считал важными те обиды, которые творил сам.  
Простить отца он не мог. Он боролся с собой, мучился, зарекался впредь ненавидеть, но все было напрасно. Он ненавидел его за то, что любил. Он ненавидел все за то, что любил.  
Отец учил тому, во что хотел верить сам. Пытался воспитать идеалом, которым не стал. От которого уходил все дальше и дальше. Арей понимал, что любил в нем только этот иллюзорный идеал. Что в реальности отец разочаровал. Он ничего не стоил в реальности.  
Пронзающий и холодный как лед страх смерти Арей впервые испытал, когда пошел без спроса ночью в лес и нарвался на волка. Айон успел вовремя и спас его, но страх остался, навечно поселившись в душе. Липкий и скользкий, разъедающий надежду, он по капле выпивал из души добро. Очень хорошо демон помнил, как мать, увидев его тогда, сначала заплакала и обняла, а потом ударила и стала кричать. Айон успокоил ее, а сам потом всю ночь просидел с ним. Арей не мог спать и рыдал, уткнувшись ему в грудь, а отец гладил и прижимал к себе.  
Зато как счастлив был Арей, когда Айон улыбался, глядя ему в глаза... Когда обнимал и говорил, что защитит... Но все это рухнуло в один миг.  
Арей отвлекся от своих мыслей лишь тогда, когда отец накрыл губы глубоким поцелуем. Увлекшись воспоминаниями, он совсем не заметил, как тот вошел.  
— Я давно принял решение полететь в Рай, — улыбнулся Айон, ложась рядом и приобнимая сына. — И, надеюсь, ты разделишь со мной это стремление.  
Арей мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Решил спросить моего мнения, когда все уже решено?  
— Там мы оба найдем ответы на свои вопросы, — вкрадчиво прошептал отец, целуя его в ухо.  
— Мне придется оставить свой дом.  
— К черту дом! Там у тебя может появиться возможность изгнать из своей души того, кто отравляет твою жизнь!  
— А может и не появиться, — скептически хмыкнул Арей.  
Айон нахмурился, приподнимаясь и заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Хочешь остаться здесь?  
Арей смотрел куда-то сквозь него, скривив губы в сумасшедшей улыбке.  
— Он сейчас стоит здесь, позади тебя, — усмехнулся он, словно не услышав вопроса отца. — Мне очень страшно, но в то же время происходящее неизбежно... Поэтому я просто сижу на одном месте и боюсь того мгновения, когда он придет, чтобы исполнить то, ради чего создал меня.  
— Ради чего? — отчаянно прошептал Айон, вцепляясь в его предплечья. — Ради чего он создал тебя?!  
— Он не говорит мне этого, — криво ухмыльнулся Арей. — Он только дал понять, что это неизбежно... Поэтому я боюсь... Вдруг там, куда ты направляешься, он ждет меня...  
— Я защищу тебя, — пылко пообещал отец. — Обязательно защищу. Клянусь.  
— А если не сможешь? Что ты будешь чувствовать?  
— Смогу. Поверь, я смогу.  
— Самоуверенный болван.  
Айон вздохнул, целуя сына в лоб. Он так устал от этих бесконечных страхов и сомнений... Но ведь не везти же его в Рай насильно? Хотелось попытаться решить все мирным путем.  
— Он создает мою жизнь, — досадливо процедил Арей. — Он знает, где я буду и что сделаю. Если он не препятствует твоему раю, значит, этот рай ведет к его цели.  
— Почему ты веришь ему, а не мне?! — сорвался Айон.  
— Потому что его ад существует, а твой рай — нет.  
— Да перестань уже! — застонал Айон, сжимая руки сына. — Прошу, перестань! Я люблю тебя, верь в это! Я столько сделал ради тебя...  
— Перестал психовать по пустякам? — хмыкнул Арей. — Перестал ко мне приходить? Что ты для меня сделал?  
Айон со злостью стукнул кулаком по подушке, припадая к его губам. Арей оттолкнул отца, отворачиваясь.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь и не хочешь понимать, — процедил он. — У тебя в башке не сидит бомба, которая должна взорваться.  
— Я правда этого не понимаю, — тихо ответил Айон, поглаживая его по волосам. — Но я очень хочу помочь...  
Арей не ответил, наслаждаясь лаской. Айон чесал за ухом, заставляя хрипло мурлыкать от удовольствия. Даже если он не станет ни о чем спрашивать и улетит, в одиночестве все равно не протянуть слишком долго... Уж лучше жить, пока жив, чем умирать, ожидая призрачной смерти, и хоронить себя заживо.  
— Уйди, — выдавил Арей, чувствуя на себе взгляд ледяных глаз повелителя. — Уйди прочь. Твое время еще не настало.  
— Я всегда наблюдаю за тобой, — усмехнулся тот. — Тебе все равно никуда не деться. Мы встретимся там. Годы пролетят незаметно, новый дьявол. И ты исполнишь свое предназначение. А пока прощай. В реальности я больше не потревожу тебя до того дня. Существуй.


End file.
